Buying Love
by tufano79
Summary: Edward Masen is the most popular escort working for Esme Platt. He's a slave to the job in more ways than one. Isabella Swan is an heiress to the Swan fortune. Rose, Bella's best friend, suggested that she use a male escort. Edward arrives, all suave and debonair, but detached and cold. However, the attraction between the two is palpable. Will they succumb to their attraction?
1. Prologue

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A** _ **darker**_ **journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written.**

 **I hope you come with me on this journey.**

 **Without further ado …**

 _ **Buying Love**_

 _Prologue_

 _Deep breaths. Take deep breaths and remember why you're doing this. It's all for her._

Tighten the tie, make sure it's straight.

 _It's not. Shit! I have to redo it._

There we go. A perfect Windsor.

Smooth out the coat and button it neatly.

 _Yes, just right._

Check my posture. Stand up tall. Be proud of what you do.

 _How can I be proud of what I do? I'm selling my soul to the devil._

"Edward!" barked Esme. "What's taking you so long? Your date is _waiting!_ "

"Coming, Esme," I said, making sure my Armani suit was free of any wrinkles. Running my hands down my arms, I picked up the singular red rose that she makes me bring to all of my dates. I blew out another breath, remembering her face and the reason why I do what I do.

"Edward!" Esme practically snarled. She sauntered into my bedroom and glared at me. "You're going to be late and you know what happens when you are tardy for your dates. You get punished. Go!" She tugged my arm, gripping my wrist tightly and causing the bruising underneath the cuff to throb. She threw me into the elevator which opened to the waiting limo. With each passing mile, I disappeared a little more. I was beginning to forget who I was. I hated it. _For her. She needs you, Edward._ The cold, sensual, calculating Edward Masen, the male escort, appeared in his wake.

My body was no longer my own. I was the prized property of Esme Platt, owner of Buying Love, Incorporated. My sole purpose was to make the women I _dated_ feel like they were the most important thing in the world. I wined and dined them. Kissed and caressed them. Wooed them. Made love to them. Fucked them. They fucked me. They hurt me.

 _Not as much as … Focus, Edward! Ignore it!_

With each date, I died a little more. My soul was disintegrating with each woman, each fuck, and I hated it.

 _You have to do this. You need to repay a debt. For her._

Ringing the doorbell of the massive mansion, I plastered on my signature crooked smirk and Eddie was gone and Edward Masen had taken full control of my personality. A beautiful woman opened the door, eyeing me like a piece of meat. And in her eyes, I was a piece of meat. Man meat. I leaned forward, brushing my lips with hers. "Good evening. I'm Edward Masen and I'm here to make all your dreams come true."

 **A/N: And there you have your first 'chapter.' It's short. A prologue, kind of setting the scene. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. Also, check out my blog. Link for that is on my profile. Thank you to Mina Rivera for creating the banner for this story. I'd appreciate some loving! You know what to do!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A** _ **darker**_ **journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written.**

 **Chapter One**

 **BPOV  
** "Yes, Dad. I know," I grumbled. "I have a date! I promise you. I will not come to the opening of Swan Towers unattended." _Maybe I can bring Rosalie. My father didn't say that the date had to be male._

"You can't just bring Rosalie, Isabella Marie," Dad grumped. _Damn it._ "Your picture is already splashed on the newspaper gossip section because of your good-for-nothing ex-husband. I told you not to marry that asshole!" _Fucker._

 _Don't remind me, Charlie._ "He's not my ex yet, Dad," I muttered. "Riley, the asshole, has yet to sign the divorce paperwork. He thinks he can get more money out of our settlement. Unlikely. He signed a pre-nup."

"At least you listened to me about that, Isabella Marie. Do I need to send over Carlisle to kick his ass?" Dad snarled. I rolled my eyes. "I will. I got him a new gun for his birthday and I'm certain that Carlisle would _love_ to try it out on Riley's cheating ass. Use his balls for target practice."

"Tempting, Charlie," I deadpanned. "But, if he dies, they will come to me first. I don't want to go to jail for having my ex-husband assassinated, as nice as that would be. Relax, though. I have a date for the opening. And no, it's not Rose. I love her, but not in that way." I shot a look at my best friend. She was filing her nails as she worked on her iPad. "It's a friend of hers."

"Well, as long as you have a date, that's all that matters. We have an image to uphold, Isabella," Dad said. "Your ex-husband is not helping that image."

"I know, Dad. You've told me about a hundred times," I sighed, falling back onto my bed in the penthouse of Swan Towers. "Trust me to have an appropriate date for the opening tomorrow night."

"And get Riley to sign the divorce papers," Dad said.

"Good bye, Dad. I love you," I said in reply, ending the call. With a groan, I tossed my cell phone onto the bed. "Where in the blue fuck am I going to find a decent, non-douchebaggy date by tomorrow?"

"You've known about this opening since 2013, Bells," Rose snorted. "It's been on your calendar for almost two years."

"Don't make me fire you," I growled, glowering at Rose.

"You'd never fire me. I run your life. Without me, you'd be a hot mess, still married to that cheating douchebaggy husband of yours," Rose smirked. "It was his not-so-blatant flirtations with me that opened your eyes."

"He had his hand on your tit," I muttered. "Squeezing your double-Ds."

"And what happened to that hand?" Rose asked, waggling her brows.

"You smashed it with a hammer and forced him to have major surgery to repair the damage," I giggled. "I'm so happy you did that. Thank you, Rose. You're a true friend."

"If I had an axe, I would have sliced off his hand. I scoured my tits because his diseased paws were on me. Yuck!" Rose laughed, waving her hand airily. "Anyhow, I know exactly what we're going to do. I got this card from Jessica, the new concierge? Well, she said that she needed a date for some wedding and she didn't want to go back to her ex-boyfriend, nor did she want to show up alone. She found this company through a website on a dating app and called the number. She said that the guy who took her to the wedding was very sweet and acted like some loving, perfect boyfriend. All for the low cost of $500."

"Surely, you jest," I snorted. "You want me to buy an escort? Are you fucking kidding me? My dad would _kill me_ if he found out. What about our image? I can just imagine the vein popping out of his forehead, Rosalie!"

"This place is really good and comes highly recommended. The guys are good-looking, bonded, and insured. You are guaranteed a good time," Rose said, picking up her iPad to show me the website. "Now, with Jessica, it was just a date. They ate rubber chicken, danced the Hokey Pokey and went their separate ways after the wedding. There are other packages which include a very happy ending for the paying customer."

"Ugh, Rose. I do not want to sleep with an escort. He might have crabs or something," I shuddered.

"Oh, no. Esme, she's the owner of Buying Love, Inc., has all of her workers screened monthly. If they are tested positive for any STDs, they're fired," she nodded. "Ooh, he's kind of hot." I looked at the picture of the tall man with bronze hair and jade-colored eyes. "Edward Masen. He could be good for this opening. He's one of Esme's best dates. Read his reviews."

"I do not want to read about all of the pussy he's gotten," I grumbled, shooting up and walking to the window in my penthouse suite. "He gives me the most earth-shatteringly amazing orgasms with his tongue. His cock should be bronzed. No. Thank. You."

"A direct quote from his reviews, 'Edward Masen is conscientious, kind, respectful and an old soul. He treated me like I was his most prized possession, opening doors, holding my hand and sweet words. He far exceeded my expectations for my date with him. I would definitely use Edward again since he was so well-spoken, sweet and kind.' Nothing in that review explained how he was with his tongue," Rosalie snorted. "Almost all of the reviews are along the same lines. The only negative that he had was that the evening ended much too soon. If he weren't an escort, I'd fuck him."

"You'd fuck anyone, Rose. You're a slut," I laughed.

"Not just _anyone_ ," she argued. "I did cause major bodily harm to your ex-douchebag because he was pawing at my boob like a cat. Did he really think that batting at my nipple would make me want him? I mean, really? Did he touch you like that?"

"He never really touched me," I shrugged. "We made love about once a month, _if that_. And it was all about him. Never about me. I can't remember the last time I had an orgasm that was derived from my vibrator collection."

"Well, I didn't fuck your ex-husband. For certain, I'd have to bleach my cooter. You've been tested, right?" Rose asked.

"As soon as I found out about all his indiscretions. I did not want to have the gift that kept on giving," I said, cringing at what my ex had done. "I'm in the clear, thank you very much."

"I'd suggest you call Buying Love. This Edward seems like he'd be perfect for tomorrow. According to his schedule, he's available, but with all of the positives he's received, that might not stay true for long," Rose said.

I reached and found my phone on my bed, underneath a pile of clothes. Holding it in my hand, I wrinkled my nose. I had to have a date. "Give me the number, Rose. I'll call."

 **A/N: Pictures of Bella's penthouse suite and Swan Towers are on my blog, along with pictures of the characters. I will do some more descriptions in the next chappie, but you can get an idea of what they look like on the blog. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79. Leave me some lovin!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A** _ **darker**_ **journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written.**

 **Chapter Two**

 **BPOV**

I was staring at the card that Rose had given me. It was a sleek-looking card with black embossed lettering. The website was also sleek-looking. There was nothing mentioned about sex or the fact that these handsome, sharp-looking men were escorts, being paid for their time. There were a few men that piqued my attention, but I kept going back to Edward. There was something about his handsome, crooked smirk and his jade eyes. I prayed he was still available for tomorrow evening. He was who I wanted.

"Staring at the card will not make the phone magically work, Bells," Rose chuckled from her spot on the couch. "Your dad has this bug up his ass that you need to have a date for this opening. Hell, even _I_ have a date for this she-bang. Chuck said that I had to be on the arm of some handsome thing."

"Dad hates when you call him Chuck," I snorted.

"He loves it when I say it. He thinks it's cute," Rose said, flipping her recently dyed chocolate brown hair. Rose was gorgeous with long, brown hair and hazel eyes. Up until a week ago, she'd been a blonde bombshell, but on a whim, she decided to dye her hair almost the same color as mine. She had an amazing body, with the perfect boobs. If I were a lesbian, Rose would have been my dream woman. She was smart, loyal, gorgeous and hysterical. We'd met at college and were attached at the hip since we were partnered together as roommates. She started working for my father while I was getting my masters and eventually became my personal assistant, hotel manager, best friend and sister from another mister. "Seriously, Bells. That card ain't going to call on its own."

"Who are you going with?" I asked. "Does he have a friend?"

"I'm going with Chuck's assistant, Jake," Rose replied. "He's gay and all of his friends are gay."

"Damn it," I pouted. I stared at the card again, running my fingers over Esme's name and the phone number.

"Give me that," Rose growled, picking up the card and my cell phone. She unlocked it, dialing the number. "Esme Platt? Hi, my name is Rosalie Hale and I work with Isabella Biers."

"Swan!" I hissed.

"Sorry, Isabella Swan. Yes, the daughter of Charles Swan, the hotel tycoon," Rose smirked. "She would like to schedule a date with one of your men … Of course, here she is." Rose handed me my phone. "She wants to speak with you."

I blew out a breath, taking my cell phone from Rose. "Hello?"

"Isabella?" came the honeyed, accented voice of Esme Platt.

"Yes, speaking," I replied.

"You would like to use one of my young men as a date? This is such an honor, Ms. Swan. I have seen your picture in the papers. You quite a beautiful woman," Esme purred.

"Thank you," I said, unsure about the compliment. I honestly thought that I was plain with no tits and lackluster hair.

"However, with a woman as beautiful as you, why do you need a date?" she asked.

"I'm going through a horrible divorce," I answered. "I do not want to go out with some random guy who could hurt me, break my heart and just cause me undue stress. I just need someone who can attend the grand opening of Swan Towers, who can play the part of a doting, loving boyfriend for the press, stock holders and future guests."

"Oh, Felix would be perfect for you," Esme breathed.

"No, I don't want Felix," I said sternly. Felix was a blonde haired, creepy looking guy who reminded me too much of my ex-husband. "I was looking at Edward. He seems like he would mix in with the high-end crowd at the grand opening soiree. And according to his schedule, he's available for tomorrow evening."

"Edward is one of my most popular dates and he's quite expensive," Esme said.

"You know who my father is. Money is not a problem, Esme," I growled. "And I'm a daddy's girl. I get what I want. Always. And I want Edward."

"He is available, for the entire night," Esme said. "The _entire_ night."

"I don't need, um, _that,_ " I sputtered. "I just need Edward to be my arm candy for this grand opening of Swan Towers. The party starts at seven and goes until midnight."

"Well, he's yours until nine the following morning, Ms. Swan. You don't have to use him for everything. He gives amazing massages," Esme suggested. "He's also a cuddler. He loves to wrap himself around the women he goes out on dates with, snuggling as close as he can to you. Even if you don't use him for all of your pleasure, enjoy the cuddling."

 _Snuggling does sound pretty awesome._ I blew out a breath. "How much?"

"Five thousand dollars for the entire evening. Another five hundred per hour if he stays past nine in the morning," Esme answered. "I do need a credit card number to finalize the booking. You will be charged a minimum of five thousand with a deposit of a thousand dollars."

"I can't believe I'm doing this," I moaned, tugging on my hair. "Let's go for it. But, I want to talk to Edward. I want to make sure that we're compatible."

"Once I get your credit card information, I will add a fifteen minute phone call with Edward to verify compatibility which will cost an additional $200," Esme said, her fingers clacking over a computer keyboard.

"A fifteen phone call should not be charged," I snorted. "I'm paying five thousand dollars for a date. I want the damn phone call for free."

"You drive a hard bargain, Ms. Swan," Esme chuckled, deep and throaty. "I think that can be arranged. Edward is off tonight. He had a late night yesterday and with another late night tomorrow. He's resting right now. I'll have him call you tonight, at some point before nine. Now, I need your credit card number and the address where Edward will be picking you up." I gave her my credit card number and the address for Swan Towers, along with instructions to get inside from the parking garage. "Part of the package includes a limo to take you where you need to go, Ms. Swan."

"The limo needs to park in the parking garage and then we will go around the street to pull up to the front of the hotel for the 'red carpet,'" I said, rolling my eyes. "Now, how will this show up on my credit card statement?"

"It'll be labeled as 'Finding Love,' but will set up like a dating site subscription," Esme explained. "Discretion is our top priority. It's what keeps our clients coming back for more. I will email you a form for you to fill out for your likes and dislikes. It'll give Edward an idea of who you are when he calls you around nine. Do you have any further questions?" Esme asked.

"No, I don't think so," I said. "Thank you."

"No, thank you! I hope that Edward meets to your tastes and that he makes all of your dreams come true," Esme sang. I ended the call and felt partly sick to my stomach that I had just ordered an escort as my date, but slightly exhilarated that Edward, the handsome man from the website, would be on my arm.

 _You're sick, Swan. Sick!_

No, I'm not. I'm fond of pretty things and Edward Masen, the prized escort from Buying Love, Incorporated, was fucking pretty. And mine, until nine the following morning.

Maybe I'll take him up on the cuddling. I do miss the cuddling. Oh, wait, I never had the cuddling. Riley refused to cuddle. Another tally in the douchebag column.

 **A/N: You still with me? I know that some people are anti-manwhore Edward, but you'll find out more about him soon and why he's doing what he does. Bella is a bit of a snarky bitch, but I like her. She's a hard-nosed executive who will kick ass and take names. Rose is just like her, but a bit pushier.**

 **Now, pictures of Bella's suite, Swan Towers and various characters are on my blog. The link for that is on my profile. Just remove the spaces (on Fanfiction) or click on the hyperlink on TWCS, AO3 or FicPad. I'm also on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and twitter: tufano79. Leave me some lovin! I do so appreciate it.**

 **Up next will be an interesting chapter. The questionnaire …**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A** _ **darker**_ **journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written.**

 **Chapter Three**

 **BPOV**

 _To: Isabella Biers (Swan), Swan Hotels and Suites_

 _From: Esme Platt, Buying Love, Inc._

 _CC: Edward Masen, Buying Love, Inc._

 _Date: August 13_ _th_ _, 2015, at 6:47pm_

 _Re: Questionnaire_

 _Dear Isabella,_

 _Thank you for choosing Buying Love, Inc. for your needs. I look forward to a long and fruitful relationship between us and if things work out, between you and Edward. Below is a questionnaire for our purposes, to make sure that we are meeting your every whim when it comes to romance. Our goal is to make every dream of yours to come true. Whether it be a romantic date with flowers, candles and sweet love making or something even kinkier. If you catch my drift. Please answer the following questions, being as descriptive as possible._

 _Your dream will come true, Ms. Swan._

 _QUESTIONNAIRE:_

 _Name:_

 _Birthdate:_

 _Employer:_

 _Phone number:_

 _How did you hear about us?_

 _What was your last relationship like? Is this something you want to repeat or avoid all together?_

 _Tell me about your dream man. What would he do, wear, say, touch?_

 _Describe your most romantic evening, being as descriptive as possible. Don't leave_ anything _out._

 _Do you have a fantasy? Please describe it._

 _Do you have any hard limits? Anything that you don't want to do while on your date?_

 _Any allergies?_

 _Do you take any recreational drugs? Prescription medications? If so, please let us know for safety purposes._

 _Do you smoke? Drink?_

 _Any other information you would like to share._

 _If you could fill this questionnaire out that would be greatly appreciated. Some of the questions are for our records, background check and financial purposes. Others are for creating your dream date with Edward. I've also attached Edward's most recent health screening, if you should choose to become intimate with him. He's an amazing lover, from what I've been told. He never leaves a woman unsatisfied. Additionally, he's familiar with you and your hotels. He's anxious to meet you, speak with you._

 _He cannot do that until we receive this questionnaire. Both Edward and I look forward to reading your responses._

 _Making all your dreams come true,_

 _Esme Platt  
CEO, Buying Love, Inc._

* * *

To: Esme Platt, Edward Masen

From: Isabella Swan

Date: August 13th, 2015, at 7:54 pm

Re: Answers

Dear Esme and Edward,

Please find my responses to the aforementioned questionnaire. There are some questions that I found to be a bit invasive. However, you can't be too careful, for the escorts or for your clients. I've read some awful stories, but knowing that you are bonded and insured puts my mind at ease. I am also sending a scan of a non-disclosure agreement as well. Edward, for all intents and purposes, is my guest and will be playing the part of my boyfriend. No one can know that he works for an escort service. I hope you don't take offense to this, Edward, but it's for our safety and the publicity of the hotel.

The back story for us will be as follows: we met, Edward, at a coffee shop in Seattle (first Starbucks) and we are just starting our relationship. We're in that 'honeymoon' phase of a relationship. Holding hands, subtle PDA and soft kisses. I hope you're okay with that.

Now, onto the questionnaire …

 _Name:_ Isabella Marie Swan, but I prefer to be called Bella. Legally, my name is Isabella Marie Swan-Biers, but I'm going through a divorce and my asshat ex-husband is not signing the papers. Men suck, especially, cheating assholes who can't keep their dicks in their pants. *Sorry Edward. I hope you don't take offense to this. I've just been burned by my ex-husband by his cheating, man-whoring ways.*

 _Birthdate:_ September 13th, 1989

 _Employer:_ Owner and manager of Swan Towers

 _Phone number:_ 206-555-1989, this is my personal cell phone number. Only my father, Rose, my assistant and now you have that number. Do. Not. Abuse. It.

 _How did you hear about us?_ Rose knew a girl who used your company to act as a date for a wedding. The girl, Jessica Stanley, gave Rose your card. Upon perusing the internet and your site, I was impressed and drawn to Edward. Rose made the call, but I handled the rest.

 _What was your last relationship like? Is this something you want to repeat or avoid all together?_ My last relationship was a mistake. As stated earlier, I'm going through a divorce. In the year we were married, my ex-husband slept with almost sixty women and ten men. He cheated on me and treated me like crap. He was with me for my money and that's it. Is it something I'd want to avoid? Fuck. Yes. I can handle a lot of bullshit, but being cheated on is something that I would never, _ever_ tolerate. I know that this is all a façade, but you are with _me._ You do not flirt with any other woman besides me.

Sorry, I'm just a little pissed over how my ex-husband treated me. I'm a bitter old hag in a twenty-six year old body.

 _Tell me about your dream man. What would he do, wear, say, touch?_ Dream man. Well, they don't exist, that's why they are in your dreams. Regardless, my dream man would tall, polite, handsome, courteous, sweet with a rough edge, and affectionate. He wouldn't be afraid to hold my hand, kiss my lips, hold me close or show the world that we're together. He'd wear the best clothing, Prada, Armani, Dior. He would shower me with compliments, _sincere_ compliments and make me feel like I was the most important person in the world. In public, he wouldn't be afraid to touch me, my waist, my arms, my hands, my lips. In private, I'd be completely his and he'd be completely mine.

 _Describe your most romantic evening, being as descriptive as possible. Don't leave_ anything _out._ Is this a trick question?

Sorry, again, the bitterness is coming out. A romantic evening would be a quiet evening, wearing nothing but a smile, drinking wine and making love where my body quakes with unending orgasms.

Oh, wait. I don't live in a romance novel.

Seriously, I wouldn't know romance if it hit me in the face.

 _Do you have a fantasy? Please describe it._ No fantasies. I'd just like a time where a guy would actually focus his attention on me and not on his own release. All of my orgasms have been by my hand and never by a lover. I've gone through four … no, five vibrators in the past year.

Oh! And I've read that book, that erotica book … shit, what was it called. Gideon Cross was the main characters? That shit was hot!

 _Do you have any hard limits? Anything that you don't want to do while on your date?_ I'm open to anything except playing with fire and bodily fluids (golden showers? Playing with poop? Eww, no).

 _Any allergies?_ Shellfish and mold

 _Do you take any recreational drugs? Prescription medications? If so, please let us know for safety purposes._ No recreational drugs. I am on birth control for various reasons along with a synthetic thyroid medication.

 _Do you smoke? Drink?_ I only smoke when I'm drunk, which is pretty rare. I bought a pack of cigarettes a year ago and it's about half full. I drink a glass of wine with dinner, but I do not actively go out to sloshed. I'm a bit of a control freak. Being drunk makes that control slip away. No, thanks.

 _Any other information you would like to share._ I think you got it all, but I am also providing a health-care screening for you, as well. After my ex-douche decided to play hide the sausage with the female staff of my hotel, I went to get tested for STDs. I'm clean, thankfully. If I had caught something from him, I would have castrated him with a rusty spork and shoved them down his nostrils.

I hope that you have everything you need. I am looking forward to hearing from you, Edward. I may be a bitter shrew, but you may soften my metal armor. We'll see.

Yours,

Isabella M. Swan  
Owner and Manager, Swan Towers

 **A/N: So, you can see that Bella has a suit of armor that is** _ **thick**_ **. She's been burned. Her ex-husband is cheating bastard, only with Bella for her billions. No pictures with this one, but I am working on a logo for Buying Love, Inc. You can find previous pictures and teasers on my blog (link for that is in my profile) and on my Facebook Page: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or twitter: tufano79.**

 **Leave me some!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A** _ **darker**_ **journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written.**

 **Chapter Four**

 **BPOV**

I showered after I sent off that email. Rose gave me my schedule for tomorrow's opening. Pretty much, I was going to be spending a majority of my day getting beautified. I had an appointment at nine to get my body buffed and waxed. Rose was insistent on getting my cooter waved. I don't know why. It's not like anyone is going to see it. Certainly not my date. Shortly after that, I was getting my hair cut and highlighted along with my makeup done. Once I was finished with all of the beautification, I'd head back to my apartment to get ready with my sleek, sexy red dress and matching red shoes and bold jewelry.

As I was flipping through pictures of hairdos for the opening tomorrow on my iPad, my cell phone rang. It was a blocked number, but it was around the time that Esme said that Edward would be calling me. I swiped my fingers across the phone screen, answering the call. "Hello?"

"Is this Isabella Swan?" asked a deep, raspy voice.

"Speaking. Is this Edward Masen?" I replied.

He chuckled, his masculine laughter going directly to my pussy. _How could a laugh sound so fucking sexy? Gah! I need to get laid!_ "This is Edward," he answered. "It's nice to put a voice to that snarky, witty email."

"It's nice to put a voice to that handsome face," I smirked. "It's nice to meet you, Edward."

"You as well, beautiful," he purred. "I'm honored that you chose me to be your date for the grand opening for the new Swan Towers. I've seen them as they were being built and they are gorgeous buildings."

"Thank you. My father is very proud of them. He designed them himself. Usually, he paid some fancy, schmancy designers and architects to create his hotels, but since Seattle is his home town, he wanted to build these hotels in his own design," I said. "I'm the interior designer and manager of the hotels."

"Then, I have no doubt that they will be the most chic, sleekest hotels in Seattle," Edward murmured. "Have you lived in Seattle all of your life?"

"I was born and raised, only leaving when I was in college and graduate school. You?" I asked.

"I only moved to Seattle in the past ten years, but I've lived in Washington all of my life. I lived in a small town about three hours outside of Seattle through high school," he answered.

"Did you go to college?"

"No, I didn't. I'd like to though. It just wasn't in the cards," Edward said, wistfully, almost sad. "What's on the agenda for tomorrow? I'm yours _all night_."

"Obviously, we have the grand opening. That starts at seven and goes until midnight. You read my questionnaire," I snickered. "You get to play the part of my doting, new boyfriend. Hold my hand, keep me close, kiss my temple … just be affectionate."

"That's definitely doable, Isabella for the opening. But, I'm talking about afterward. I want to show you that all not men are cheating, hateful bastards," he whispered. "I want to show you what it's like for a woman to be lost in absolute pleasure."

"I don't know, Edward. My ex-husband really raked me over the coals. As tempting as your offer is, I just don't think that I can have sex or anything else without …" I trailed off. _And you're a male escort. How many women have you fucked?_

"Who said anything about having sex?" Edward retorted, his husky voice reverberating through my body making my panties damp. _What the fuck is wrong with me?!_ "I'd want to give you pleasure with my affection and kisses. How you receive that pleasure would be my choice. You'd enjoy every moment that I spend with you, showering you with the pleasure you deserve, Isabella."

"Bella," I choked out. "I prefer Bella."

"Bella," he drawled out, making my name sound sexier. "It's a beautiful name, for a beautiful woman."

"Um, thank you," I sputtered. _I don't agree since Riley made it abundantly clear that I wasn't enough for his skanky ass._

"Why do I get the distinct impression that you don't believe me when I say that you are a beautiful woman?" Edward asked, his voice deepening. "You are. I've seen pictures of you online. You are gorgeous with thick, curly, mahogany hair, deep, endless chocolate eyes and a sexy body with curves in all the right places. I've also read about your divorce."

"Ugh, I was hoping you hadn't," I groaned. "My ex-husband is …"

"A fool," Edward murmured. "You are a gorgeous woman and any man should be lucky to be considered yours. I know I am, even if for just one night. I will be the happiest man to be on your arm, Bella."

"Even if it's just a farce?" I snorted derisively.

"It's not a farce, Bella," Edward snapped. "It will be you and me. We'll be a couple."

"But, it's because I'm paying for your company. We didn't meet at a coffee shop," I sniffled. "I found your picture on a website and I'm buying your affection. It's not real." Tears fell down my cheeks freely as I felt like a huge failure.

"Bella, I have to go," Edward said curtly. "I'd like to continue this conversation, but at a different time."

"Yeah, whatever," I cried, hanging up the phone and throwing it onto the bed. I sobbed, upset about the conversation I had with Edward. I don't know how long I cried, but my cell phone rang again but this time it was a Seattle number. I frowned, picking up the phone and warily answering. "Hello?"

"Bella, it's Edward," he said, his voice sounding different from before. I could hear the hurt in his deep voice. "I had to step out to continue our call. Esme was tapping her wrist. She's a stickler for punctuality and following the rules."

"You're calling from another phone number," I said, wiping my nose indelicately.

"I went to 'run some errands' and picked up a pre-paid cell phone," Edward explained. "I won't have this phone after we hang up." He cleared his throat and sighed heavily. "Bella, I know that you're _paying_ for me to be your date. I know that it's not something you would have done, but you needed a date for this opening for whatever reason." He growled. "Yes, you're paying for me but what is happening tomorrow, will be a real date, regardless of the price tag."

"I'm sorry," I whimpered. "I didn't mean to … to imply. I'm just upset that I had to resort to _this._ "

"This is my life, Bella. Good or bad, it's my life. I'll be your date tomorrow, but I won't hurt you like your ex-husband. However, I don't appreciate my line of work to be ridiculed, mocked and belittled by your prejudice that all escorts are man-whores. Most of the time, I just go out and spend time with various women just talking. I like talking to people, getting to know them. And despite my choice of vocation, I'm quite particular on who I spend my time with and what I do with the women I date."

"Why do I feel like you're just telling me what I want to hear?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at the television that was muted in my bedroom.

"I'm not. You've got a copy of my medical screening. On there, I disclosed the amount of women I've had sex with," Edward said, his voice curt. "At twenty-eight, sleeping with less than fifteen women is on the conservative side. Most men my age have slept with more than women than that. And each woman I slept with, I shared a connection with them, despite the fact they were my clients."

"Edward, I really am sorry. I don't want to make you feel badly about what you do. I'm just a bitch who's feeling sorry for herself," I grumbled. "I just … I don't know. I really don't."

"Don't call yourself names," Edward admonished. "You aren't a bitch."

"Yes, I am. I'm just feeling very sorry for myself and I'm lashing out at you," I frowned. "I'm very, very sorry. I'll understand if you don't want to be my date for tomorrow. Esme mentioned a man. Felix?"

"Felix is not good at social functions like an opening of an opulent hotel. His strengths are more along the lines of what you'd expect a male escort to be good at," Edward said darkly.

"He's good at fucking," I muttered.

"Exactly," Edward snorted. "I'd still be honored to be your date for the evening, Bella. I know that you are wary of men. I have my fears, as well." I heard another phone over the line. "Shit. I've got to go, Bella. I will be over with a limo shortly before half past six. I can't wait to meet you face-to-face and make all of your dreams come true."

"Look, I know that must be your tagline for the company, but it's very cheesy," I chuckled.

"It is. Esme makes us say it. For you, beautiful, I won't," he snickered. "I'll see you tomorrow, Bella. And don't forget, this phone number won't be in use after we hang up."

"Okay," I murmured.

"Sweet dreams, beautiful," Edward said softly. And like that, he was gone.

 **A/N: So, what do you think of their first interaction? What do you think of Bella's reaction of Edward's job and his reaction of her reaction? Anyhow, up next will be some girly bonding time with Rose. Leave me some!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A** _ **darker**_ **journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written.**

 **Chapter Five**

 **BPOV**

"Bella?" came the distant voice of my best friend and assistant. I groaned, burrowing deeper into my bed. After I got off the phone with Edward, I opened up a bottle of wine.

Or four.

Four bottles of wine, at the time, seemed like a good idea.

Now?

Not so much.

"Isabella Marie Swan-Biers!" barked Rose, ripping the covers from my body. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Leave me alone," I slurred, glaring at her. "And I'm not Biers anymore, bitch."

"Unfortunately, your ex-douchebag has yet to sign those divorce papers, so legally, you still are Isabella Biers," Rose snorted. "Why do you smell like a winery?" She sat down next to me and it made the bed move, which made my stomach lurch. I whimpered, falling out of the bed and crawling to my bathroom to worship the porcelain god. Rose followed me, turning on the shower. "Bells, you've got to leave in a half hour. Why are you still drunk? When did you start drinking?"

"Ugh, last night after I got off the phone with Edward," I said, clinging to my toilet like it was my life raft. "I kind of insulted his vocation and made him feel like a cheap whore. Oh, wait, that's because he is."

"Not so cheap, Bells. This guy is costing you more than I paid for my first car and that's with the blow job I gave the sales guy," Rose snorted.

"You are such a slut," I deadpanned, flushing the toilet and heaving my body up.

"I know and I don't dispute it," she smirked. "Regardless, are you second guessing your decision to use Buying Love?"

"No. We spoke for a little bit and he seems nice, but I'm struggling with the whole I'm-buying-my-date thing. I apologized to Edward for giving him grief, but then I felt like a huge asshole. So, I drowned my sorrows in merlot, followed by chardonnay and ending the evening with two bottles of ice wine," I said, clutching my stomach. "It tastes so much better going down than it does coming up."

"Yeah, gross, Bells. Look, take a shower and I'll make you some breakfast," Rose nodded.

"You can't cook, Rose. You'll burn down my penthouse," I grumbled.

"Okay, let me rephrase. I'll order you some breakfast and have it delivered," Rose chuckled. "The wonders of room service and living in a luxury hotel! And this shit will be greasy, Isabella Marie. Shower and get ready for your day of beauty. Your makeup artists will have their work cut out for them. You look like Frankenstein's bride on crack."

"Why am I friends with you?" I snapped, pushing her out of the bathroom.

"Because I don't put up with your shit and you love me," she guffawed, batting her eyelashes. I flipped her off, slamming the bathroom door in her face. She let out another guffaw, stomping out of my bedroom. I just shook my head, removing my rumpled sleep clothes and stepping into the very hot shower. It did help, but I was still pretty nauseous. I dressed in a pair of loose fitting yoga pants and a zipped hoodie, padding out into the kitchen. Rose glowered at me and my choice of attire. I stuck out my tongue, sitting down at the breakfast bar, helping myself to some eggs benedict and some fresh fruit. Rose handed me a huge mug of coffee. I sipped it, humming as the caffeine coursed through my system. She didn't say anything else as I forced my breakfast past my gullet. I probably should have had just toast since my stomach was making some odd noises and my meal threatened to make a reappearance.

Thankfully, it didn't. I was an unhealthy shade of green when we arrived at the spa, but my food stayed in my belly. At the spa, I asked for some ginger tea before we went back for our massages. That settled my stomach further and I felt somewhat human by the time we were settled onto the massage tables. "Are you going to tell me what you and lover boy talked about?" Rose asked.

"Other than me knocking his job?" I snorted derisively. "We just did the whole 'getting-to-know-you' thing. We're supposed to be this established couple tonight and we went over our cover stories and yeah."

"Bella, if you don't want to go through with having Edward as your date … Chuck is just being unreasonable. The entire world knows you're going through a divorce from the biggest asshat in the world," Rose said, taking my hand.

"I think this is how my dad needs to tell me to get my ass back out into the dating world," I frowned. "But, how can I? I don't trust men! Riley, over the course of our relationship, has fucked almost every single pretty woman and attractive man that has worked for me, for my family or is capable of breathing! I had to go through a battery of tests because of his skanky ass and this jerk has the balls to ask me for more money in our divorce settlement because of extreme emotional distress? Are you fucking kidding me? What about me? My distress? My medical bills for the litany of tests I had done because Riley couldn't keep it in his pants? He should be paying me!"

"Didn't you put an infidelity clause in his prenuptial agreement?" Rose asked.

"I did, but he's still contesting it. Jenks is earning his paycheck because of my ex-husband, but I just want it over," I pouted. "Unfortunately, my faith in men has been rocked to the core and I do _not_ think I'll ever be able to open myself up to trust another man again. I think that's why I gave Edward grief about his job. I push him away and I won't have to deal with any sort of emotional distress. I'm over emotional distress. I want to be fucking numb."

"And so, killing your liver is the next logical choice?" Rose growled. "You were too good for Riley. I hated him from the moment I met him at that business seminar you took that last semester in your MBA. He had this smarmy way about him. I tried to tell you that he wasn't worth your time, but you were so over-the-moon with him."

"He can be very charming," I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "I fell for his charms and I ended up getting burned in the end."

"You just need to find the right judge who will not listen to Riley's sob story. He's the man-whore and you are the woman who lost everything," Rose shrugged. "Now, let's stop obsessing over that asshole. Let's enjoy our spa day before we turn it on for the opening tonight."

I smiled and removed my robe, covering my lower half with a blanket and waited for my masseuse. Heidi came in and worked my muscles until they were the consistency of Jello. After the massage, we got waxed and then hung out in the sauna before showering. We went our separate ways after that so I could get my manicure and pedicure. Rose had had one earlier in the week when she got her hair colored. Rose found me after she got her hair straightened and makeup applied. She told me that she was going to check on the decorations and plans for the opening tonight, but would be back to pick me up in a couple of hours.

My hair was colored and straightened, pulled into a tight, sleek ponytail. My makeup was applied and it was simple with dark, smoky eyes. As I was changing back in the locker room, Rose arrived and we drove back to Swan Towers. She told me that the grand opening was ready to go, the decorations were completed and all we needed was the guests of honor. We ate an early dinner since we probably wouldn't be eating at the opening with all of the interviews and commiserating we'd have to do. Rose helped me into my dress before she darted to her smaller apartment on the floor below me to meet up with Jacob, my father's assistant. I was doing some last minute changes to the schedule when my private line in the penthouse rang. I picked it up. "Isabella Swan," I said, my tone business-like.

"Ms. Swan, you have a guest down in the basement with a limo. Edward Masen?" came the gruff voice of a security guard, Peter. "He says he's your date for the evening."

"Yes, Peter," I said, trying to take a deep breath. "Send him up, okay?"

"Of course, Ms. Swan," Peter replied, hanging up the phone.

I paced nervously as I waited for Edward to arrive. I didn't have to wait long. A quiet knock broke my anxious pacing. Stumbling to the doorway, I smoothed my dress and adjusted my breasts since I felt squished in my dress. With a deep breath, I opened the door and looked up at the tall man waiting for me, holding a single red rose. He was dressed impeccably, wearing a black Dior suit with a charcoal gray shirt and a black skinny tie. "Edward?" I asked, blinking up at me.

He looked at me with deep, verdant eyes and a crooked grin. "Bella?" he replied, his voice deeper and more resonant than on the phone. He reached for my hand, raising it to his lips and brushing them along my knuckles. His eyelashes were long and his face was absolutely perfect. When he looked up at me, his jade-colored eyes were twinkling. "You are far more gorgeous than your pictures, beautiful. You are truly an elegant, exquisite swan. I'm so looking forward to our evening together. A rose for my gorgeous girl, though your beauty is pales in comparison to this." He leaned forward, handing me my rose and caressing my lips with his. I felt something shoot through me and I wanted to be _closer_ to him. When he pulled away, I whimpered. "Don't worry, beautiful, I promise you more kisses."

I blushed, holding the rose and giggling like an anxious school girl. "Thank you for the flower," I whispered. "It's lovely."

"You're lovelier," he replied, his finger tracing down my cheek. "And no, I'm not saying that because you're paying me to."

"I'm not going to live that down, am I?" I grumped, gesturing for him to come in. "I am sorry for my callous comments last night."

"Bella, you have every right to be wary of men. I've read the stories online about what your ex-husband did to you. I can promise you that my eyes will only be on you," Edward murmured, his fingers threading with mine. "All. Night. Long."

"Oh, boy," I choked out. "All night?"

"All night," he smiled, his perfect white teeth gleaming against his slightly tanned skin. "Now, shall we go to this opening? I want to show off my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend," I nodded. "Yes, let's go. I want to show the world that Riley didn't break me." I smiled up at Edward and he responded with another soft kiss to my mouth. I clutched his arm, moving closer to his muscular body. He chuckled as he pulled away. I pouted.

"Don't worry, beautiful. There's plenty more where that came from. Let's have some fun tonight and make your ex-husband eat crow," Edward replied, his brows waggling.

 **A/N: So, there we have it. They've met and Edward has already kissed her. Up next, we're going to switch over to Edward's POV to get into his mind. He may be all playful with her, but his head is in a dark place. Pictures of Bella and Edward are on my Buying Love blog. Link for that is on my profile. Leave me some lovin!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A** _ **darker**_ **journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written.**

 **Chapter Six**

 **EPOV**

"Get up," snarled Esme. She ripped the blankets from my body and I curled up in my bed.

Last night was brutal, more so than usual. I was kept up late because I was being punished for a negative review I'd received. It wasn't even that negative, certainly not negative about me. The comment was about the restaurant we went to and not about my performance. My date chose the restaurant. Not me.

"Get. Up!" Esme hissed, tugging the pillow from underneath my face. "You've been requested for a high-end job. Isabella Swan wants you for the grand opening for Swan Towers." She grabbed my chin and stared into my eyes. "Fuck if I know why. You're worthless. Why do I keep you?"

"I'm sorry about the restaurant and taking my date there," I whispered, trying to keep the pain out of my facial expression and my voice. "I'll remember that if I'm requested by that client again."

"Doubtful," Esme scoffed, getting up and wiping her hands on her leather skirt. "I'm waiting for an email from Isabella. This is a big deal. You will make her happy. Do you understand?"

"I understand, Esme," I said.

"Not Esme," she growled.

"Yes, Mistress," I whispered.

"Now, get cleaned up. You have a fifteen minute phone date with her at nine," Esme said, checking her phone since it chirped while she was speaking. She smiled happily. "Excellent, Isabella responded. Check the computer and read the answers to the questionnaire." She gave me a parting sneer, leaving me in my bedroom in her lavish condo. It was nothing more than a closet with a mattress on the floor. I had an 'apartment' for when I took my dates back to my place, but it was shared apartment with two other men who also worked for Esme.

I heaved my sore body off the ground and walked to the bathroom to take a quick shower, worked out the kinks. _I do this for her. She needs me._ I dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I was still stiff and sore from Esme's treatment. She was careful to never leave marks except underneath my two black leather cuffs, binding me to her. They were reminders that I was her property. The scars underneath those cuffs were proof that my soul was no longer my own. Covering them with the thick black cuffs, I walked to the office and logged into the computer, reading the email from Isabella.

From what I read, Isabella had been burned by her ex-husband and was incredibly hurt, filled with distrust for all men. She was also snarky, funny, witty and from the pictures that Esme provided for me, was incredibly beautiful. If my life was my own, Isabella Swan would have been a woman I would have pursued. But, I was an uneducated, worthless escort, owned by the devil herself. I was good for two things: fucking and pain. Esme was particular on who I gave my body to. However, I was exclusively hers. She wanted me and she used me for her own perverse pleasure, reminding me as often as she could that I was only hers and that she owned me, body and soul.

I hated every minute of it.

However, she saved me when I was bleeding and close to death. I owed her. She saved me. She saved _her_ when I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't walk away. As much as I wanted to, I was unable to.

"Did you read the email from Isabella?" Esme asked, closing the laptop. I was so enthralled with Isabella's email that I hadn't heard Esme walk up to me. I dropped my gaze to the quartz countertops, not looking up at her.

"I did, Mistress," I murmured, nodding slightly. "Should I call her now?"

"At nine," Esme barked, caressing her fingers down my cheek. "You will make her feel special, loved. I want you to _be_ with her. Make love to her and remind her what it's like to be a woman. If things go well, you could be a permanent date for her. And she will pay a pretty penny for my precious gem. Make her forget what her ex-husband did to her. But, when you're with her, remember that you belong to me." Her hand moved from my face down to my cock, cupping it harshly. "This is mine."

"Yes, Mistress," I said, closing my eyes. She leaned forward, brushing her lips against my cheek and leaving me in the office. Esme would never kiss me on the lips. I was okay with that. It was too intimate. I hated her and I didn't want her to think that I was at all interested. In fact, in order for me to get hard while we fucked, I had to take medication. I was twenty-eight, and taking Viagra. However, when I was with my dates, I never had that problem. It was due the fact that I was in control of my body and of what I wanted to do with it.

I liked being in control. I yearned for it, really. I hated being told what to do, but I learned quickly what happened when I fought back with Esme.

I couldn't sit for a month, thanks to her whip and Felix's blows. I was covered in bruises and couldn't work until my body healed. My debt grew since Esme had to pay for _my_ medical care, not just hers. That month cost me another two years of servitude to Mistress Esme Platt.

I would be working for her until I was forty, at this rate.

"Edward! Use the office phone to call Isabella!" Esme spat. "Be your usual charming self. Make her pant for more."

"Yes, Mistress," I said woodenly, getting up and walking to her office. Sitting down on the floor since Esme did not want any of us to sit at her desk, I dialed the number that I had committed to memory. The phone rang twice before I heard the sweetest voice known to man.

"Hello?"

With one simple word, my heart took off and I felt something other than fear, pain and loneliness. I wanted to know the woman who was attached to that voice. I wanted her to know me. We spoke for about ten minutes and then she went off about my job. The sad thing was that I agreed with everything she said. Unfortunately, I had to argue why I chose my vocation. _Not the real reason, Masen._

But, I wanted to tell her.

 _If Esme found out, you'd be in a world of trouble and she wouldn't get what she needed. Keep. Your. Mouth. Shut._

The door opened and Esme glided in. She glared at me, pinching my arm, and pointing to her wrist. Time was up. I ended the call with Isabella and got up stiffly from the floor. "Mistress, I am not feeling well. I went to look for some ibuprofen but there wasn't any. May I have your permission to get some from a nearby drug store?"

"Very well," Esme said, waving her hand. "You have forty-five minutes to walk to the store, buy your medication and walk back. Do you need money?"

"No, Mistress. My date last evening gave me a tip and I can use that to purchase the ibuprofen," I said, reaching into my pocket that held the three hundred dollars the older woman gave me.

"How much of a tip?" Esme asked, glaring at me. "Did you pay the limo driver?"

"Yes, Mistress," I choked out. "After I paid him, it was barely twenty dollars." I lied to her. If Esme knew that I had more than that …

"Very well," she snapped. "Go! You're wasting your precious time." I nodded, grabbing my jacket and stuffing my feet into a pair of sneakers that were near the door. I darted downstairs and walked briskly to a local drugstore around the corner from Esme's condo. I picked up a bottle of ibuprofen and purchased a prepaid cell phone.

I called Bella back.

Hearing her voice calmed my ever-frazzled nerves, even if she disapproved of my job. Hell, I disapproved of my job. My father was probably rolling over in his grave if he knew what I was doing.

Our conversation ended on a much better note than the first conversation and I found myself genuinely smiling for the first time in years. I should have thrown away the cell phone, but I slipped it into my pocket. There was a loose floorboard under my bed where I could keep the phone. I wanted to be able to talk to Bella, as she preferred to be called, without being monitored by Esme.

I got back to the apartment with time to spare. Esme glared at me before turning her attention back to her computer. I breathed a sigh of relief. I wouldn't be on the receiving end of her torture tonight, not with this big date with Bella tomorrow. In my room, I placed the cell phone and charger underneath my bed, caressing the wood softly. With a sigh, I stripped out of my clothes and settled into my tiny bed. As I drifted asleep, my mind reeled with visions of the lovely Isabella Swan and how I wanted her to know _me._

But, it would never happen.

It was nice to dream, even if it was for one night.

 **A/N: And we've heard from Edward. He's a little … um …** _ **fucked up.**_ **You will find out why in later chapters. But, Esme is not the sweet Esme you have come to know and love from other stories. She's a hateful, spiteful bitch in this fic. She is a domme and exerts her will over Edward since he's her personal plaything. I promise you that I will not write that because, yeah. Ew!**

 **Anyhow, pictures of Esme's condo are on my blog along with a picture of Edward's hovel. Links for that are on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79. I'd appreciate some lovin! Please and thank you! Hugs!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A** _ **darker**_ **journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written.**

 **Chapter Seven**

 **EPOV**

The next morning, I woke up early to make Esme breakfast. She barely acknowledged me as she ate the omelet I prepared for her. Once she was finished, she looked up at me. "You have two hours to get a haircut this afternoon and find something to wear in the closet in the office. You will look extra special for Isabella."

"Do you think I can spend some time …" I trailed off.

"No. You lost that privilege for a month," Esme barked. "A part of your punishment for the negative review, Edward."

I bit my tongue, wanting to argue with her. _She needed me. Not being able to see me will cause her to deteriorate further!_ Esme smirked evilly, getting up from her perch at the breakfast bar. "Say you love me, Edward."

"I love you, Mistress," I said, leaning forward and kissing her cheek. She hummed, patting my ass as she left. Once she was gone, I glared at the door. "Fucking bitch. I hate you," I muttered under my breath before I went to do the dishes. I spent the morning cleaning up the condo until a car was sent for me to get a haircut and choose my attire for this evening. Esme never allowed me to get my driver's license. It was one of her many controls she wielded over me. Besides, driving scared me in the first place. My father was killed in a drunk driving accident. He was an innocent while some asshole hit his car head on.

Arriving at the office for Buying Love, I went inside to get my hair cut and styled. Once my hair was done, I got a shave and then walked to the massive closet in the office. All of us where roughly the same size. Esme, with the money from her company, bought high-end, expensive clothing. The designers were famous - Prada, Dior, and Gucci. I found what I wanted to wear and dressed in a sleek black Dior suit with a charcoal grey dress shirt and black skinny tie. Esme inspected my look, giving me her approval by handing me a rose, a handful of condoms and sleek silver cell phone for when I needed the limo.

I got into the waiting black limo and we drove to the new, amazing Swan Towers. Driving into the underground parking garage, I introduced myself to the older gentleman who was manning the elevators. He called up and I was ushered inside after a brief conversation with presumably Bella. I rode up to the top floor, arriving in the foyer of an opulent penthouse. I knocked on the door, plastering on my confident smirk. However, when the door opened, my skin tingled and I nearly had to brace myself against the door jamb when I saw her.

Isabella.

Bella.

The words that tumbled out of my mouth were undeniably cheesy but the most genuine thing I'd said since I began working for Esme. Bella's eyes were the perfect shade of espresso and her mahogany locks shone under the warm lights of her suite. I leaned down and brushed my lips with hers, my heart lurching against my chest. I could lose myself in her mouth; its sweetness, suppleness and perfection. I never wanted to stop kissing her. But, I did. From the tiny whimper she gave, she didn't want to stop either

"Don't worry, beautiful, I promise you more kisses," I murmured, handing her the flower that I still held in my hand. She blushed, her translucent skin almost matching her bright red dress. We chatted for a few moments in her massive penthouse suite before she stood up taller. The determination in her eyes indicated that she was ready to show the world that her ex-husband didn't get her. I was secretly glad that it was me that was going to be shown to the world.

We rode down to the basement and got into the waiting black limo. I helped Bella inside and the driver eased out of the parking garage. I explained that we needed to go around the block a few times before arriving at the front entrance of the hotel for the 'red carpet.' I poured Bella a glass of champagne. "Are you excited for this evening?" I asked, clinking my glass with hers.

"I'm excited to see the hotel open," Bella said, sipping her champagne. "We had a lot of setbacks with construction and some huge union strike a year ago. But, seeing the finished product? It's awesome. Besides, it gave me something to focus on besides the demise of my farce of a marriage."

"As I said before, it's his loss," I murmured. "He's a fool for hurting you."

"It didn't help my self-esteem. I'm great at what I do when it comes to running a hotel, making a business thrive. However, I've always been self-conscious when it came to my figure, my looks. I was teased as a kid for having huge teeth and frizzy hair. My entire middle-school existence was pretty miserable because of that and the loss of my mother," she sighed. "When I needed her the most, she died from complications of diabetes. She monitored herself almost fastidiously and it made no sense that she fell into a diabetic coma, passing away almost immediately after that."

"I'm so sorry," I frowned. "How old were you?"

"Thirteen, eighth grade," she shrugged. "In my mind, I'll always be 'Frizzybella.'" She wrinkled her nose and shuddered slightly. With another sigh, she looked up at me. "When Riley, my ex, was caught with his hand on my assistant and best friend's tit, I lost it. He'd been fucking around on me since we'd said our vows."

"I know what it's like to lose a parent," I sighed, remembering when I lost my father. "I was a year older than you when my father was killed by a drunk driver."

"I'm so sorry for your loss," she whispered. "Was he the driver or the victim?"

"The victim. The driver walked away with a few bruises and one hell of a hangover," I growled. "That night? My life changed forever." _For the worse. I lost both my parents._

"Kindred spirits," Bella breathed. "We're kindred spirits."

I didn't know what that meant, but I decided to lean forward and kiss her red lips. I needed to feel them against mine, for that brief feeling of connection. She sighed, snuggling closer to me and tracing my cheeks with her tiny hands. Pulling back, I ran my finger down her neck and along her arm. She shuddered, blinking her eyes rapidly. "I'm surprised you actually kiss your dates," Bella said, her voice raspy and breathy.

"Why?" I asked.

"Too intimate," she said. I was still confused. "Have you ever seen _Pretty Woman?_ "

I shook my head, unfamiliar with the movie. I know that my mom liked it when I was younger, but I was too little to watch it. She said she enjoyed it because it was romantic and that the male lead, who was also named Edward, was too swoony. He reminded her of my father, also named Edward. I was still a bit confused about the reference about kissing and this movie. "What does kissing have to do with the movie?" I asked.

"Well, Vivienne didn't kiss her, um, dates because it was too intimate," Bella said, blushing. "Feelings got involved."

"I like kissing and the feelings that kissing provides," I answered, taking her champagne flute and putting it into the holder. "In regards to it being too intimate, I agree. But, tonight, I'm your boyfriend. It would look odd if we were supposed to be a couple and not kiss."

"Do you kiss all of your dates?" she asked, her face flaming a brighter red.

"Not all of them. Just like any sexual experience, I'm particular on who I give my affections to," I purred, my hands gliding up her toned arms. "I want to give my affections to you. I want to kiss you. I want to touch you, feel your skin beneath mine." She opened her mouth. "And no, I'm not saying this because you're paying me to. It's what I want."

"I really am sorry about my harsh preconceptions of what you do," Bella said, her eyes filled with remorse.

"And I've already accepted your apology," I chuckled as the car turned onto the street where the hotel was located. "We are two people who are out on a date. It's my pleasure and honor to be the man you are sharing that with."

"It's going to be a lot of business and schmoozing," she giggled anxiously. "We have numerous investors coming tonight in addition to some fairly high-end clients."

"Don't worry about me," I smirked, the detached, smooth actor that was Edward Masen coming to the surface. I'd let too much Eddie out while I was with her. "We'll make it work, beautiful."

She bit her lip, staring into my eyes. She reached up and brushed a random hair that had fallen onto my forehead. She kissed my lips sweetly, nipping at my bottom lip. I captured her own mouth with mine, holding her to my body. "You're playing with fire, Isabella."

"Maybe I'm in the mood to get burned," she quipped back, thrusting her hands into my hair and kissing me deeply. I slid my tongue between her sweet lips and moaned lowly. My trousers were getting tight and my cock ached from our teasing. We kissed for a few more moments, almost ending up horizontal in the backseat of the limo. "Wow," she panted. "Your mouth … fuck."

"Later, Bella," I snickered. "And only if you want it. Do you want to play with me?"

She whimpered as she sat up, her eyes almost black with desire. She smoothed out her hair and brushed her hands along her skirt. With a shuddering breath, she almost glared at me, but there was no anger behind it, only determination and pure wanton need. "I'm game."

"Excellent," I purred, kissing the soft, sweet-smelling spot behind her ear. "We're going to have so much fun."

 **A/N: Obviously, there is a great deal of attraction between these two. And I do apologize for the 'backtrack' but I wanted you to see what and how he lived when he was with Esme and what she expects of him. He's dealing with a great deal and you will find out his story. I promise you.**

 **Now, pictures of the lobby of Swan Towers (also known as W Seattle) are on my blog. Link for that is on my profile. When it comes to pervy pictures, they will be almost exclusively posted on my tumblr. Again, link for that is on my profile. When it comes to erotic, tastefully naked photos, they will be on my blog, but the x-rated stuff will be on the tumblr. I'm also on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and on twitter: tufano79.**

 **Up next, some hot teasing and seeing how Edward can interact in Bella's world. Leave me some!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A** _ **darker**_ **journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written.**

 **Chapter Eight**

 **EPOV**

Bella smoothed her dress as the door was opened to the limo. I got out, offering her my arm and helping her out of the backseat. She had a confident little smirk on her beautiful face as the press took pictures of our arrival. She threaded our fingers together, smiling graciously for the cameras. I looked at her with adoration, playing the part of a devoted, loving boyfriend. With the amount of press that was outside of the hotel, it felt more like a movie premier than a hotel opening.

Bella waved and led us into the hotel lobby that had been decorated lavishly for the occasion. "So many cameras and reporters," I whispered.

"My dad is a local celebrity since he started from nothing and amassing this huge fortune," Bella whispered back. "He had a few investors, but once his hotels took off, the investors got their return back, and then some. He never stopped. In fact, after my mother's death, he became a workaholic, trying to forget all that he lost with the death of his spouse."

"What about you?" I asked.

"Nannies," she shrugged. "And a private school in Seattle that was more like a college than a high school."

We walked through the lobby, smiling and greeting various people until we reached a statuesque brunette with a shorter, slender man with spiked hair. "Bells!" smiled the brunette. "I'm glad we went with the red dress. It suits you."

"Thanks, Rose," Bella replied, running her hand over the skirt. "I still think it is a little too _much_ , but it does make a statement."

"Girl, if I were straight, I'd do you," said the guy. "But, I'm happily engaged to the man of my dreams. You are coming to the wedding, right?"

"For the millionth time, Jacob, yes!" Bella laughed. "I RSVP'ed to Seth last week. Yeesh!"

"Are you going to bring your date?" Jacob asked, his eyes cutting to mine and licking his lips. "You're absolutely gorgeous. I'm Jacob Black and if you decide to become gay, call me."

"What about your fiancé?" I quipped.

"He'd love to meet you, too," Jacob snickered. "What's your name, stud?"

"I'm Eddie, um, Edward," I stammered. "Edward Masen."

"Nice to meet you, Edward," Jacob smiled, hugging me tightly.

"Jacob is a huge flirt," Bella hissed, giving him a playful scowl. "Jacob is my father's personal assistant and closest confidante."

"AHEM!" Rose cut in, giving Bella a gentle nudge.

"And this obnoxious bitch is my assistant and supposed best friend, Rosalie Hale," Bella snorted.

"I'm not an obnoxious bitch. Slut, yes. Bitch, sometimes. Obnoxious? Not so much," Rose shrugged, shaking my hand. "It's nice to meet you, Ed."

"It's Edward," I said. Esme was adamant on us never using nicknames. I almost broke that rule when I introduced myself to Jacob.

"You'll quickly learn that Rose will call you by a nickname, regardless if you want it or not. I'm Bells. Jacob is called Cub and my dad, Charlie, is called Chuck," Bella explained. "If you get a nickname, you're in the club and Rose likes you."

"A nickname based _off_ your name. Riley's nickname is cheating douchebag prick," Rose growled, sipping her champagne. "Speaking of which, you have an appointment with your attorney tomorrow to meet with said prick. I found a judge who was willing to take your case."

"How much did I donate to their reelection fund?" Bella asked.

"Plenty," Rose snickered. "But, you will be divorced by the end of this week, Bells."

"Without paying Riley an obscene amount of money?" Bella snarled.

"Exactly," Rose nodded. "He signed the fucking pre-nup and there was a no-cheating clause in it. He totally ignored that and will not get jack squat!" Bella beamed, her posture relaxing.

"You still haven't answered my question, Bella," Jacob said, sipping his champagne. "Is your new boyfriend coming to Lake Tahoe for my wedding to Seth?"

"I don't know," Bella replied, looking at me. "We'll have to see. I only RSVP'ed for just me."

"Well, I'll call Seth and add Edward to the guest list," Jacob smirked, eyeing me appreciatively. "Your boyfriend should join you. We're getting married at this adorable little chalet. I think that you'd enjoy it, Edward."

"When is it?" I asked.

"In a month. It's also Bella's birthday weekend," Jacob said, clapping his hands excitedly. "It will be so much fun."

"Cub, stop. You're making Bella and Edward uncomfortable. Their relationship is still relatively new," Rose said. "Where did you two meet?"

"At the first Starbucks. Bella was just coming back from a meeting with her attorney. She bumped into me, spilling her caramel macchiato all over me," I snickered.

"Did you have a clumsy moment, Bells?" Rose giggled.

"You know me," Bella shrugged. "I tripped over a paper napkin, spilling my coffee onto Edward's shirt and then falling into his lap."

"It's not every day that a beautiful woman falls into my arms," I smiled, leaning over to kiss her lips. She sighed quietly just before our lips touched. "Long story short, we ended up spending the afternoon talking and then after I changed shirts, went out for dinner. That was a couple of weeks ago. When she wasn't working or when I wasn't doing my thing, we were together."

"What do you do, Edward?" Jacob asked.

"I work with computers and web design. Mainly for the adult entertainment industry," I chuckled.

"You don't work in porn, do you?" Rose asked, her eyes wide.

"No. One of my bosses teases me, saying that I have a face for radio," I quipped. Bella pinched my arm, glowering at me. I wrapped my arm around her tiny waist. "Obviously, Bella thinks otherwise."

"So do I," Jacob breathed, batting his eyelashes. "Are you certain there is no secret B-roll of you having a gay tryst?"

"No, Jacob," I laughed. "I very much like women and I stay behind the camera, creating the websites, editing the films and advertising for them." It was partly true. I did manage to figure out how handle the computer and I designed the sleek website for Buying Love.

"Damn. A boy can wish," Jacob said, his hand pressed to his chest. "You must get paid really well. Is that Dior?"

"Jacob William Black!" Bella shrieked. "That is downright rude. Have your parents taught you no class?"

"What? I was just asking about his suit! I saw it in _Esquire_!" Jacob squeaked. "And you know my dad. He's a hillbilly, living up on the reservation in La Push. His house has grass growing on the roof."

"On that note …" Bella growled, grabbing my hand and dragging me away from Rose and Jacob. She was still very red and clearly upset at her father's assistant. Once we were away, closer to the bar, she gripped the lapels of my suit coat. "I'm so sorry about Jacob. His brain to mouth filter is non-existent. For as long as I've known him, he just blurts what he thinks without any thought for the repercussions."

"It's okay, Bella," I said, threading our fingers together as we walked to the bar. "Jacob is quite funny. He reminds me of the receptionist at where I work. Caius always tries to flirt with us and there's no filter, either. Pisses off my boss something fierce."

"I'm also sorry about Jacob and his insistence about the wedding. We can makeup some bullshit excuse, explaining why couldn't make it," Bella rambled. "A business trip or something."

"I could come, Bella," I whispered, leaning forward to stare into her eyes. I wanted to go. Even if I wasn't paid, I wanted to spend an entire weekend with this gorgeous creature. But, Esme would never allow _that_. It was all about the bottom line for her.

"We'll talk more about it after the party," Bella said, her voice tight and her eyebrows furrowed. She clenched her hands as she turned to the bar, ordering a scotch. I reached for her hand, releasing her tiny fist and weaving my fingers into hers. She got the drink and downed it quickly, asking for another. I moved closer, wrapping my arm around her waist.

"Slow down, beautiful. I want you to remember our night together," I murmured against her temple. Her eyes fluttered shut and a lone tear fell down her cheek. "What is it?"

"This isn't real," she sniffled. "God, I wish it was."

"Excuse me," I said to the bartender, taking Bella's hands and leading her away from the opulent lobby of Swan Towers. I found an open door and led us into a quiet conference room. I pressed her against the wall and wrapped my fingers around her biceps. "Bella, look at me." She bit her lip and continued staring at my tie. Cupping her chin, I moved her face up. "Look at me!"

Her eyes blinked and her espresso orbs met mine. "What?"

"This is real. Even if you weren't 'paying' me. I would love to be with you," I growled. I hated Esme at this moment. _Wait, I hate Esme all of the time. She's the fucking devil incarnate._

"But, you can't. You …" she trailed off, more tears running down her cheeks.

"I can be with you. Granted, it won't be cheap," I frowned. "Esme refuses us to have outside relationships. Our relationships are fabrications. However, in the short time that we've known each other, I feel something for you, Bella. Something that I haven't felt. Ever. I could be your go-to escort for any sort of event. Your fabricated boyfriend, but you have to know that you already mean more to me than is probably healthy."

"I feel the same," she whispered, sniffling quietly. "What would happen? How would that work?"

"I'd have to talk to Esme, but essentially, you'd pay a monthly fee and I'd be at your beckoned call. It's only every happened with one other guy. He quit not soon after since he and his client fell in love. As far as I know, they're married and live in Los Angeles with two children and a dog," I shrugged. "Now, no more tears. We're supposed to be a couple in love." I licked my lips, caging her with my arms. My mouth was a few centimeters away from hers. I needed to break the tension. "Do you want to start playing now?"

"What will we do?" she asked, her voice breathy, her eyes focusing on my lips.

"Take off your panties," I commanded, my nose traveling down her neck as I inhaled her sweet fragrance.

"Fuck," she whimpered. "Really?"

"Really," I smiled crookedly, staring into her eyes. The sadness that was there before was replaced with desire, need. She reached under skirt and shimmied a little bit, removing a pair of black thong panties. I held out my hand. "Give them to me."

"Yes," she said, barely above a whisper. I arched a brow. "Yes, sir." I gave her a seductive, but pleased smile as she pressed her panties into my waiting palm. I closed my hand around them, surprised to feel how damp they were. She was obviously attracted to me, wanted me. I pressed my body against hers, sliding my thigh between her legs. I kissed her with everything I had, tasting her mouth. When I pulled away, she breathed, "Edward …"

"I want to hear that when I make love to you tonight, Bella. My name falling from your lips," I purred, brushing my lips with hers. "For now, these are mine. If you are a good girl, you'll get them back at the end of the evening." I slipped her panties into my pocket and helped her away from the wall. "Beautiful? Shall we go back to the party?"

In a daze, she nodded. Her lips were swollen and her eyes dilated. But, unlike my other dates, the need she felt for me was real, just like my yearning to be with her. As we walked back to the party, I didn't have to act like Bella's boyfriend, because in my mind, I already was.

And I hated that I had to go back to Esme tomorrow morning.

 **A/N: So, we met Jacob and we saw how Edward handled himself with Bella's friends. We also had some drama, with a possible solution. An expensive solution. But, why can't Edward just walk away? Who is 'she'?**

 **Up next will be the introduction to Charlie and some more teasing.**

 **Leave me some!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A _darker_ journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written. **

**Up next will be the introduction to Charlie and some more teasing.**

 **Chapter Nine**

 **EPOV**

We walked into the lobby and Bella was practically attacked by some chic-looking people. She hugged them, giving them kisses on the cheeks. From her tense posture, she didn't feel comfortable around them and she shuddered when one woman mentioned Riley.

"I'm sorry to hear about you and Riley," said the woman, her voice breathy, sounding like Marilyn Monroe who smoked three packs a day. Her face was filled with collagen and she was far too old to be wearing the slinky dress she had on, nor was it appropriate for the occasion. "He was such a handsome man."

"Aunt Tanya, Riley cheated on me," Bella said, pursing her lips. Aunt Tanya smirked. I think. I couldn't tell because of the sheer amount of Botox she had done to her face. Bella's eyes widened and she flushed angrily. "Fuck, with you, too? Why?"

"Why not?" Aunt Tanya replied, adjusting her too-large breasts that were almost spilling out of her too-small dress. "He wanted this. Why deny him? He was a formidable lover. He made me so wet."

 _Ugh. Ew._

"I hope you were protected, Aunt Tanya. He's diseased," Bella spat. "And put some fucking clothes on. You look like a two-bit whore."

"How dare you!" Aunt Tanya growled. "I'm still your family and deserve to be respected!"

"You're not family. You are like Riley. A gold-digger," Bella sneered. "Sometimes, I question Uncle Paul's sanity." Aunt Tanya walked off in a huff, teetering in her Lucite stripper heels and finding an older gentleman, with salt and pepper hair. Bella blew out a breath and clenched her fists. "Sorry about that."

"She's your aunt?" I asked.

"Yep. By marriage, unfortunately. My dad's brother, Paul, got remarried to Tanya when I was twenty. His first wife, Charlotte, divorced him because they were incompatible. They fought like cats and dogs. They were better as friends and stayed that way until Tanya came into the picture. Charlotte tried to convince my dad that Tanya was a two-bit, gold-digging hoochie with a fire crotch, but Paul wasn't hearing any of it. He was enamored with her. I stood up for their wedding as a bridesmaid, wearing this garish puce dress. I gave the wedding a month, two at most. Here we are, six years later and she's still around, much to my chagrin. Though, I think it may be ending since she fucked with my ex-husband," Bella smirked. "I had to get tested out the ying-yang because of Riley's indiscretions. He should have informed _all_ of his partners, including Tanya. Perhaps, I should tell Uncle Paul. He doesn't deserve to have his dick shrivel up and fall off because his wife couldn't keep her legs closed."

"That's …" I trailed off, arching a brow in shock.

"You can say it," Bella giggled.

"Fucked up," I snorted, giving her a crooked little smirk.

"My dad hates Tanya, too. He's all about image and portraying that image appropriately. It's part of the reason why I had to have a date to this shindig. Why I'll always wear the best clothes and never leave the apartment without being all gussied up. Dad and I, we're a brand. We're always on display. If we market our product poorly, no one will want to come to our hotels," Bella explained, walking me toward a group of people. "I think he's a bit obsessive about it, but I understand why he's so adamant on keeping up with appearances."

In the group of people, I recognized Charles Swan from the pictures I'd seen online. I also saw Paul hissing at Tanya. He didn't look pleased with his wife. Charles and Paul were both dressed in sleek suits, befitting the event. Tanya was dressed in a yellow sundress that left little to the imagination. Paul tugged on Tanya's arm, leading her away from the crowd. Charles walked over to me and Bella, eyeing me dubiously.

"Who's this?" Charles asked gruffly.

"My date, Charlie," Bella deadpanned. "You were insistent that I come to the opening with someone. Do you not remember that conversation?"

"I remember. Where did you find him?" he asked, giving me the evil eye. "You said that he was a friend of Rosie's."

"A mutual acquaintance," Bella answered. "Edward Masen, this is my father, Charles Swan. Charlie, this is my date for the evening, Edward Masen."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Swan," I said, holding out my hand to him and giving him a confident smile. "Your hotel is absolutely beautiful building and an architectural marvel."

"Hmph," he grumbled, ignoring my hand. "Do you think that Paul is going to pull his head out of his ass about Tanya? What the hell is she wearing?"

"I don't know, Dad," Bella smirked. "However, it turns out that Tanya was one of Riley's conquests."

"I'm telling my brother about Tanya and Riley. With all of the medical testing you had to endure …" Charles said, shooting me a sheepish look. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have opened my mouth. Your date may not have been made aware of your ex-husband."

"He knows, Charlie, but thanks for reminding me about my shame," she spat, her face flaming. I slid my arm around her waist, idly rubbing my fingers along her bare arm. She leaned against me, her body vibrating in anger.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," Charles frowned, trying to comfort his daughter. "Riley just brings out the worst in me."

"Well, by the end of the week, hopefully, he won't be in our lives. Rose managed to get me on a docket for with some judge to finalize my divorce. However, I need a moment, Chuck. Go spread your vitriol to Paul so he can finally kick that baggage to the curb," Bella said, taking my hand and leading me away from her father. Charlie obviously felt badly for what he said, but he made no move to apologize. He was rooted in his spot until a reporter came up to him, asking a few questions. Bella led me back to the conference room. I could feel her sadness. I guided her to a seat. I sat down and pulled her into my lap. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"You have no reason to apologize, beautiful," I murmured. "Your father blurted out some very personal information, which is somewhat shocking since he is all about portraying the appropriate image." I ran my fingers down her cheek, only to feel tears there. "What's this?"

"I feel like a failure," she sniffled. "All I wanted is to make my father proud. Professionally, I've done that with my degrees and successes in the infrastructure of Swan Towers. Personally, I'm a failure. My marriage was a failure and Riley's infidelity was splashed all over the gossip pages."

"Don't cry, beautiful. I hate to see beautiful women cry," I said, wiping her tears away. I leaned forward and kissed her sweet mouth, desperately wanting to take her pain and shame away. Bella relaxed, moving closer to my body. She whimpered, her fingers moving to tangle into my hair. I groaned inwardly when her hand brushed against a bump that Felix gave me a couple of nights ago, but played it off as a moan of pleasure. My left hand tightened around her waist and my right hand rested on her knee. Moving my hand up, I slid it underneath her skirt. Her legs spread slightly and I traced nonsensical circles on the heated skin of her upper thighs.

"Edward," she breathed against my mouth, her fingers tightening in my hair. "You are driving me crazy."

"I do aim to please," I purred, my fingers just centimeters away from heated center. It almost scorched my fingertips. I wanted nothing more than to slide two fingers inside her to feel her body from the inside. Not yet, though. I wanted to be able to see her body and give her the loving and attention in the privacy of her own suite. "And I want to drive you insane with desire, beautiful. Do you want that?"

"Yes, Edward," she said, her mouth moving from mine and her lips trailing down my jaw. Her teeth nipped at my earlobe, making me squeeze her body closer to mine. I loved that. However, tonight wasn't about me. _It never is._ It was all about her and giving her pleasure. I maneuvered my head, cupping her jaw with my hand. The same hand that was mere inches away from her probably drenched pussy. "You taste so good," she said, her tears gone and her eyes now filled unbridled need.

"I bet you taste better," I argued. "I want my own taste tonight. I want to kiss every inch of your body. Only if you're a good girl."

"I am a good girl," she pouted adorably.

"Hmmmm, I have no doubt. But, you need to go back out there and wow those people in the lobby for the opening of your hotel. Then, afterward, I will make you scream in pleasure, my beautiful, sexy girl," I cooed. "Do you want my tongue buried deep inside of your pussy?"

"Oh, fuck," she whimpered, her legs pressing together.

"Ah, ah, ah, your orgasms are mine, Isabella," I chastised, spreading her legs apart, slightly. "Answer my question."

"Um, I, ah, forgot?" she squeaked, her eyes trained on mine.

"Do you want me to lick your sweet, wet, tight pussy?" I growled.

"Fuck yes," she panted. "So badly. I want that. I want to feel your tongue between my thighs."

I smiled crookedly, pressing my lips to hers chastely. I kissed her gently for a few more moments before helping her to her feet. She was unsteady as a newborn foal. "Then, show those people what you're capable of, beautiful," I said encouragingly. I looped her arm through mine and winked at her cheekily. She snorted as I led her back out of the conference room. In a few short hours, I'd be able to lose myself in this perfect creature and remember what it would feel like to be in a relationship that was somewhat normal.

Not one where I degraded myself for money.

Not one where I was tortured because I didn't follow the rules by the devil herself.

It was dangerous to think this way, but I needed this escape. If only for just one night.

 **A/N: Yeah, Charlie has a case of foot-in-mouth disease. I wanted to smack him with his comments. He will come to realization of his faux pas. Anyhow, we're going to get to the end of the grand opening in the next chapter and enjoy the first part of the lemon. Hmmmm, citrus. Gotta love it.**

 **Pictures of Uncle Paul and Aunt Tanya are on my blog. Uncle Paul may be around more often, but Aunt Tanya is more than likely an incidental character. You can find the link for that blog on my profile. I'm also on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and on twitter: tufano79.**

 **Leave me some!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A** _ **darker**_ **journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written.**

 **ALSO ~ This is NOT a rip-off of** _ **The Red Line**_ **. It's driving me bonkers that people are eluding to that fact. I got this idea from a** _ **Law and Order: Special Victims Unit.**_ **I would never steal another person's story and the fact that people are somewhat accusing me of plagiarizing is sickening. This is different. It will be different. If you don't like it, click the 'x' in the corner. Don't leave guest reviews without a way for me to contact you.**

 **Anyhow, we're going to get to the end of the grand opening in the next chapter and enjoy the first part of the lemon. Hmmmm, citrus. Gotta love it.**

 **Chapter Ten**

 **EPOV**

The rest of the evening went by uneventfully. Paul and Tanya disappeared and did not return. Charlie gave a speech at nine, thanking everyone for coming and announcing Bella as the general manager for the brand new Swan Towers, slated to open to the public tomorrow morning. The hotel was almost sold out with out of town guests, native Seattleites and bustling business travelers. Bella also gave a brief speech and she looked so poised and elegant at the podium. She did, however, ignore her father's affections after she finished speaking, walking back to me.

Rose walked over to us, asking why she rebuffed her father. Bella didn't answer her question, saying she'd explain it to her tomorrow. After the speeches, a hired DJ began playing some upbeat music. Bella and I sat down in some of the sleek furniture in the lobby while the guests began dancing. Jacob and Rose went out onto the dance floor, having a grand old time. I slid my arm over Bella's shoulder, running my finger down her slender, but muscular arm. "Do you want to join them?"

"Oh, me and dancing? It's not pretty," she snorted. "I'm surprised that I didn't break anything with the heels that Rose insisted I wear with this dress. Heaven forbid I wear flats and ruin this entire outfit."

"I never understood how a pair of shoes can ruin an outfit," I snickered. "I think you'd look beautiful with or without heels. But, I'd like to take you out onto the dance floor for at least one dance."

"One dance, Mr. Masen," she purred. "And it has to be a slow dance. I don't think I could do _that_ in these shoes." She indicated Rose and Jacob doing something called Whip/Nae Nae.

Bella sipped her drink and snuggled closer to me, her cheek pressed to my arm. I turned, kissing her forehead and smiling softly. She picked up my hand, idly playing with my fingers. It felt normal and perfect. Then, the DJ started to play Percy Sledge's "When a Man Loves a Woman." I smiled, remembering my parents dancing to this song when I was a kid. "Dance with me, beautiful," I commanded quietly.

"Okay," she said, her skin glowing under the warm lights of the DJ booth. I stood up and guided her to the dance floor. Spinning her carefully, I enfolded her into my arms and danced with her, swaying to the music that gave me the most magical memories of my childhood and daring me to dream of a future. I held her hand above my heart and smiled when she sighed contentedly in my arms. When the song ended, Bella looked up at me and she kissed my lips gently. I grinned against her mouth, relishing in the softness of her lips and the taste of her skin. We broke apart, breathing somewhat heavily. Our kiss was chaste, but I think we were both bowled over by the intensity of the emotions behind the sweet kiss. "I think I've done my due diligence for this grand opening. Shall we go?"

"That sounds ideal, beautiful," I purred. "Shall I call for the limo?"

"No. We're going to head up to my suite through my office," she answered, tugging on my hand and guiding me to the front desk. She punched in a code and we walked behind the elaborate front desk, to an office space. It looked eerie with the lights off and no one manning the computers. However, I remembered that the hotel wasn't fully opened until tomorrow. Bella unlocked a dark cherry door. Inside, there was an elegant and sleek office. It reminded me of Esme's office in her condo, but had more warmth than Esme's. It had an Asian feel to it. Opening another set of doors, there was a small hallway with a bathroom on one end and a private elevator on the other. Bella put in a code into the wall, calling the elevator.

Aboard the elevator, I caged Bella against the wall. She looked up at me, her eyes swirling with desire. "I didn't know you danced," she said. "You're quite good."

"One of my many talents," I said, trying to keep the disdain out of my voice. Esme taught me to dance, but when I made any sort of mistake with the steps, she'd stomp on my feet with her stiletto heels. I have scars on top of my feet from her shoes.

"Why did you tense up, Edward?" she asked.

 _Perceptive woman,_ I thought to myself. I smiled crookedly, leaning forward and brushing my lips with hers. I couldn't speak about why I learned how to dance and for what purpose.

 _Seduction is a dance, Edward, my pet. If you want to seduce a woman, dance with her to show her how much you desire her. Dance with me, my pet. If you want to work off your debts faster, you will use this technique or you will be punished._

Distraction was the best way to make her forget. And she was easily distracted with my affection. I languidly kissed her, moving my lips down her neck and inhaling her sweet-smelling skin. Running my nose along the column of her neck, I raised her arms above her head and pressed my entire body against hers. As the doors opened, I picked up Bella and carried her out of the elevator. When we broke apart, I realized we were in the far side of her suite. She wriggled in my arms. I gently placed her on her feet.

"Would you like a tour?" she questioned, her voice unsure and her cheeks flushing a soft pink.

"The only place I'd like to go is your bedroom, beautiful. I have a promise to fulfill, by making you scream in pleasure with my tongue," I said, licking my lips enticingly. Bella whimpered, her eyes fluttering shut. I caressed her cheek. She pressed her face into my hand. With a quiet sigh, she looked up into my eyes and led me through her condo to a sexy bedroom that had sheer curtains, a large king-sized bed and soft lighting. The lights were low-lit and quite romantic.

Bella let out a nervous little giggle. "I want this, but I'm scared," she muttered to herself.

"Don't be, Bella," I said, turning to face her and sitting down on her bed. "I will not hurt you. The only thing I want to do is give you immense pleasure. I want to feel you, your body." I tugged on her hand, moving her closer to me. She slid between my legs, her fingers moving up my shoulders until they took purchase in my hair. "Do you trust me?"

"I do," she murmured, her voice quiet and more confident.

"Then, let me show you how a man should bestow affection on a woman," I said, standing up and taking her into my arms. I ran my hands up and down her back. I was feeling her dress for the zipper, finding it just below her shoulders. Dipping my head, I kissed her soft lips and lowered the zipper of her bright red dress. She squeaked when my hand caressed her bare back and loosened her dress.

"Edward," she gasped, looking up at me. "If I don't want to _everything_ , you'll stop, right?"

"I don't want to push you into anything you don't want to do, beautiful," I said. "Tonight is all about fulfilling _your_ needs and desires. If you just want to fall asleep and snuggle, we'll do that." She bit her lip and then reached for my jacket. She pushed it off my shoulders, tossing it onto the ground. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

"It hardly seems fair that I'm going to be naked and you fully dressed," she said, smirking. Reaching up at her shoulders, she shimmied her body and lowered her dress. The most perfect set of breasts came into view. They were slightly larger than my hand with dusty rose nipples that were hardened to harsh points. She rolled her body slowly, dropping her dress to reveal her completely naked body.

 _Holy fuck … she's a vision of perfection._

Her breasts were perfect, but her body was lithe, but with a woman's subtle curves and softness. She looked like a woman. A sexy, desirable woman. A woman who had the most amazing swan tattoo on her ribs, going down her hip. It was colorful and unique, just like her. I wanted to run my hands all over her smooth, pale skin. I wanted to lick that tattoo before I buried my tongue inside of her pussy. I could see how turned on she was. Between her thighs, her arousal was glistening on her skin. She wanted me. I wanted her.

I never wanted a woman more than I wanted her.

With other dates, it was a job. Never about me, but my cock was twitching beneath my dress pants, yearning for Bella's pussy like a divining rod. I wanted to make love to her. "You are so unbelievably gorgeous," I murmured, my fingers moving up her slender arms before I cupped her heart-shaped face. The uncertainty in her eyes made me sad. She didn't believe what I had said and I blamed her ex-husband. He made her doubt herself. Her father's actions didn't help, either. I brushed my lips against hers, foregoing the plan I had in my mind in dominating her, telling her what I was going to do to her body. I was just going to lavish her with my attention.

Her hands found my tie and began tugging on it while I kissed her languidly. My palms slid down her back, cupping her bare ass. I wanted to touch her breasts, but not yet. It seemed only fair that we level the playing field. I was still fully dressed while Bella was completely bare.

Not that I minded.

Bella made quick work of my tie and shirt, pulling it out of my dress pants. I shrugged out of it, tossing the shirt by my coat. Bella's fingers were running along my arms before gliding down my chest. She brushed her palms over a sensitive part of me, causing me to jerk away. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's okay, beautiful," I said, twisting us so she was closest to the bed. My arms banded around her slender waist, pushing her onto the mattress. She whimpered when our chests touched. Tangling her fingers into my hair, she allowed me to press her onto the bed. Her legs were spread wide and I could feel her arousal on my chest. I was anxious to taste that arousal directly from the source. Once she was settled on the pillows, I gathered her hands, pressing them above her head. I rolled my hips against hers. I knew that Esme would charge me for the dry cleaning of this suit, but I didn't find it in my heart to care. I wanted to, in some small way, have Bella mark me as hers.

Because, as soon as I saw her, I was.

Irrevocably hers.

Esme Platt may own my body, but from this moment on, Isabella Swan owned my heart and my soul.

 **A/N: Gah! Cliffie! I'm sorry … o.O**

 **Okay, I'm not. But, after thinking about it, I wanted to get the lemon in Bella's point of view. Will they go all of the way? Will they just experience foreplay? Let me know what you think!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A** _ **darker**_ **journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written.**

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **EPOV**

My arms banded around her slender waist, pushing her onto the mattress. She whimpered when our chests touched. Tangling her fingers into my hair, she allowed me to press her onto the bed. Her legs were spread wide and I could feel her arousal on my chest. I was anxious to taste that arousal directly from the source. Once she was settled on the pillows, I gathered her hands, pressing them above her head. I rolled my hips against hers. I knew that Esme would charge me for the dry cleaning of this suit, but I didn't find it in my heart to care. I wanted to, in some small way, have Bella mark me as hers.

Because, as soon as I saw her, I was.

Irrevocably hers.

Esme Platt may own my body, but from this moment on, Isabella Swan owned my heart and my soul.

 **BPOV**

His eyes were penetrating through mine. Barely a sliver of the jade green color was visible. His hands, which still wore thick leather cuffs around his wrists, were pinning my arms above my head, keeping me from touching him. He licked his lips, rolling his hips again and making me even wetter. "Do you trust me?" he asked.

I nodded, trusting him more than I probably should.

"Say it, out loud, that you trust me, Bella," he said, his voice deepening and his hips thrusting against my sex. I could feel how aroused he was through his dress pants. He wanted me. With a growl, he pulled back, staring into my eyes. "Do you trust me?"

"I trust you," I whispered, wanting to feel the heaviness of his body over me again.

He smiled, slow and seductive. "Don't move," he commanded, pressing my hands above my head. I bit my lip as he got up off the bed, walking to his pile of clothing. He grabbed a couple of things from the pile. When he walked back, I saw he had his tie, a black blindfold and a handful a condoms in his hands. He looked at me, eyes dancing with desire, lust and unadulterated want. However, he was still wearing his dress pants.

And it was quite obvious that I had left a mess on his crotch from my own arousal.

"I'm naked while you're still somewhat dressed," I pouted.

"If I remove my pants, it will be so much harder to not bury myself, balls-deep into your pussy," he growled, crawling up my body and using his tie to bind my hands to my head board. "I so want to do that, Bella. But not until you tell me to."

He had a point. Was I ready for sex?

"I can see you thinking," he cooed, his finger moving down my cheek. "I know that you are attracted to me; you want me. Let's see where the night goes, beautiful." He sat up on his haunches, holding the blindfold. Arching a brow, he smirked. I nodded, wanting him to blindfold me. I'd done it before and it made everything much more _intense_. He gently lifted my head, tying the blindfold around my eyes. "If you need me to stop, just say the word, Bella," he whispered against my ear. "Just feel …"

His teeth nipped at my ear as his hands glided down my arms. I whimpered. Every soft touch he was doing to me was making me wetter and he had not even touched me sexually. Yes, he grabbed my ass, but nothing since he pressed me onto my mattress. His fingertips were tracing the veins in my arms, I think. His lips were moving from my ear and down my neck, tasting my skin. "I can feel your heart race," he said, swirling his tongue around my pulse point. "Does this excite you, Bella? Answer out loud, please."

"Yes. I don't know what you're going to do next and every place I want you to touch, you're avoiding," I said, breathlessly.

"What do you want me to touch?" he asked, his mouth moving down my neck and he nipped at my collarbone. I felt his fingertips traveling along my collarbone. I arched my back, wanting his hands to touch my breasts. "Tell me."

"My tits," I begged. "I want to feel your hands on them, followed by your mouth."

"Hmmmm," he growled lowly. His hands continued to trace my collarbones while he kissed my neck, shoulder and ear. Then, I felt him pull away and a sudden feeling of cold. I shivered. Edward moved and was now between my legs, his nails tracing my belly. "Seeing you like this, there are no words to describe how fucking beautiful you are. Your chest heaving, panting for me. Your nipples hard, aching for my mouth. And your pussy … you're soaked, Bella."

"Fuck," I spat, spreading my legs further.

He chuckled, his hands moving up my belly, closer to my breasts. He circled them with a single finger, not touching them but making me quite aware that he was getting closer. Using the palm of his hand, he massaged down the midline of my body, his thumb and pinky of each hand grazing my cleavage. Sliding up his hands along my ribcage, he gently cupped my breasts with his palms. I let out the most unladylike sound when his hands came in contact with my breasts. He hummed appreciatively as he squeezed my breasts, pinching my nipples and rolling them between his fingers. "Have you ever had an orgasm with someone playing with your breasts, Bella?" he asked, pinching my nipples harder.

"No," I answered, sounding desperate.

"Is what I'm doing now making your pussy wet? Your clit throb?" Edward asked, his voice deepening and his ministrations becoming more … more dominating.

"I'm so turned on, it hurts," I panted. "Don't stop, Edward."

"I don't intend to, beautiful," he said, his hand squeezing my breast before twisting my nipple. I was pulling against my restraints, very close to orgasm. His left hand stayed on my breast as I heard him move. I jumped when his tongue swirled around my nipple. I squeaked. "I want to hear you, Bella. Be as loud as you want. I want to hear you scream my name as I make you come." Using his teeth, he bit down on my breast and I let out an animalistic groan. He was doing everything to make me come undone with his mouth. He sucked, nipped, bit, swirled, tasted and lightly slapped my breasts, alternating between them. When he cupped both breasts, pushing them together and flicking the nipples with his tongue, I could feel my pussy begin to clench with an orgasm.

Out of nowhere, my body flamed and my orgasm zipped through me like wildfire. All from Edward's mouth on my nipples. My legs wrapped around his slender waist as I felt my body quake from the power of this unprecedented feeling of absolute ecstasy. He released my breasts, sucking on my nipples before kissing up to my lips. His mouth was hot and unrelenting as he slid his tongue between my lips. I eagerly kissed him back, thoroughly enjoying everything he was doing to me. He stopped kissing me, his hand cupping my cheek. "You're gorgeous when you come," he murmured. "I want to see you do it again."

"Touch me," I whispered. "Feel what you do to me, Edward."

"Hmmm, I do like hearing my name fall from your lips like that, Bella," he said, his hand trailing down my body. He barely kissed my lips until he stopped just above my mound. "When I touch your pussy, will I discover that you're fucking soaked?"

"Yes," I answered, wishing I could pull his mouth back to mine, but my hands were still tied above my head. He covered my mouth with his just as his fingers moved between my legs. _Oh, fuck me sideways. Feeling skin against my pussy is like nothing I've never felt in ages._ His fingers rolled my clit easily from the abundant arousal that had been spilling out of me from my orgasm while he was feasting on my tits and our foreplay down at the opening. He continued kissing me before he slid two fingers inside of me. I gasped, shocked at how full I felt.

 _It's been a long time since you had any sort of action down there besides your vibrator._

He curled his fingers inside of me, reaching as far as he could and massaging my clit with his thumb. My leg was pinned between his thighs, keeping my thighs separated as he played me like a fine-tuned instrument. Edward's hand moved easily inside of me because of how wet I was. I was squirming, writhing with pleasure and close to another orgasm. Edward's lips were pressed to my ear, murmuring about what he was feeling between my legs and how much he loved touching me there. With a rumbling snarl, he began thrusting his fingers inside of me with force, twisting his hand up. The power behind his movements and twist of his wrist, made my body shudder. "Oh, yes," he said. "Give me another one, Bella. Come all over my hand. That's it, baby."

I pulled my mouth away from his, panting heavily. My hips were rocking in concert with his hand. He kissed my neck and breasts while allowed my body to lose itself once more to the pleasure that Edward was giving me. Edward gasped as the muscles in my pussy began to shatter around his fingers. I could feel waves of pleasure washing over me, crashing with each heartbeat.

Once my body calmed, Edward removed his fingers from between my legs. He moaned quietly. "You taste divine, Ms. Swan," he cooed. "So sweet." He turned my head, kissing my lips gently. I could taste my essence, barely, on his lips. He moved his body and I could feel him hover over me. "I bet you're sweeter when coming directly from the source. I want to lick your pussy and give you a third orgasm, Bella."

He didn't give me a chance to respond. His lips moved their way down my body until he spread my legs. I pulled on my restraints, desperate to thread my fingers into his bronze-colored hair. His mouth teased my inner thighs before moving to my still pulsing sex. With a deep, rumbling growl, he ran the tip of his tongue from my ass to my clit. I screamed, my head pressing into the pillows. Then, with unrelenting fervor, he began licking my clit as he slid his hand back inside me. My body was like a live-wire, ready to go again and with his expert ministrations, he knew exactly what to do to make me …

 _Oh, God._

"Edward!" I moaned, wriggling on the bed as the third orgasm came out of nowhere. He was growling, snarling between my legs, lapping up everything I had to offer. He stayed between my legs until I collapsed onto the bed, boneless and sexually sated for the first time in nearly three and half years. I never realized how much Riley sucked as a lover. Our two year marriage was fucking pitiful and our year and half relationship was not much better.

Edward crawled up my body, removing the tie from my hands and taking off the blindfold. His face was flushed and his lips were glistening with remnants of my arousal. "Hi," he said, grinning smugly.

I returned his smile, pulling on his neck to kiss him appreciatively for the amazing sensations he imparted on my body. I wanted to return the favor, but when I reached for his belt, he stopped my hands. "Tonight was about you and will always be about you," he replied, taking my hands and kissing my palms.

"You must be uncomfortable," I frowned, blinking down to his tented dress pants. "I don't think I can go all of the way, but I definitely can give you a blowjob."

"My pleasure is inconsequential," he said, the light in his eyes dimming. "I was thrilled to make you feel as good as I did."

"There are no words to describe how good I felt," I blushed. He cupped my chin and kissed my mouth. "Would you object to taking a shower with me?"

"No," he answered, getting up and sweeping me into his arms. He carried me to the bathroom and turned on my waterfall shower. I undid my ponytail and washed my face before stepping into the shower. Edward joined me, but he kept his boxer briefs on. In the bright lights of my bathroom, I saw a particularly nasty burned scar on his ribcage, almost in the same location as my tattoo; the tattoo I got to spite my dad when I was a sophomore in college. I went to touch it, but he grabbed my hand. "Please, don't."

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "It just looks like it hurts."

"Not anymore," he said, his voice small and pained, his eyes dead and scared. He closed his eyes, taking a few breaths. When he opened his eyes, they weren't as haunted as before. "Let me wash your hair, beautiful."

Edward methodically washed my hair and body, but his movements were wooden and contrived. I felt bad for bringing up a decidedly painful memory. Once I was clean, he quickly hosed off and helped me to dry my body and hair. In the bedroom, I went and grabbed a nightie. Edward stayed in the bathroom to take care of his own business. When he walked out, he was in a pair of dry boxers, presumably from his pocket of his jacket and his hair was sticking up every which way. "Are you ready to go to sleep?" he asked, the twinkle back in his eyes. "Enjoy some cuddling?"

"I'd like that," I blushed. We worked together, stripping the duvet cover from the bed. Edward crawled onto the mattress, holding open his arms for me. I noticed that the side with the scar was furthest away from me. I dimmed the lights further, making sure that the drapes were closed. Setting my alarm for seven-thirty, I got into bed, sidling up to Edward's side. He kissed my forehead, his fingers grazing along my spine. "Tonight has been the best night I've had in a long time, Edward."

"For me, too, beautiful," he whispered in the darkness. "It's been like a dream." I frowned when I heard the wistfulness in his voice.

"Good night, Edward," I said, moving to kiss him on the mouth. He smiled against my lips and hugged me close. "Sleep well."

"Good night, _bellisima,_ " he replied. "I'll sleep perfectly since I have you in my arms." I moved so I was close to him as possible. He tightened his hold on me. I relaxed almost instantly, my mind shutting off. Just before I slipped under, I heard Edward whisper, "I don't ever want to let you go. I feel _normal_ when I'm with you." The sadness in his voice was unmistakable and I wanted to know why, but my sleep-addled brain wouldn't comply. I drifted asleep, Edward's final words floating in my subconscious.

 **A/N: So, we had some citrusy, lemony action. No, I didn't have them make love. Bella is** _ **not**_ **ready for that. And she's also coming to grips with the fact that Edward is also an escort. She'll have an epiphany in the next chapter. But, what's the deal with this scar? Why do you think Edward got it? Where?**

 **Anyhow, pictures of the pervy variety will be on my tumblr (with some erotically appropriate pictures on my blog). Links for both of those are on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and twitter: tufano79. Please, leave me some lovin!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A** _ **darker**_ **journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written.**

 **Chapter Twelve**

 **BPOV**

 _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Motherfucking alarm clock. I hate that asshole. Whoever invented the alarm clock should be castrated with a sharp object.

 _Smack_.

Much better.

I snuggled back into the arms of Edward, wanting to drift back into a comfortable sleep.

 _EDWARD!_

I sat up, my eyes wide and I looked back at the man who shared my bed last night. He was still asleep, his hair rumpled and his skin flushed from the warmth of my bedroom. In the dim light of my room, I could see that his face was relaxed and the stress of whatever was bothering him last night was gone.

 _My big mouth. And that scar._

Pulling down the blankets, I saw the scar on his torso. It was red, angry and probably was very, very painful when he received it. Tenderly, I touched it and found it to be cooler than the rest of his skin. "I'm sorry," I whispered, pulling my hand back and covering his body with the blankets. I got up and went to get ready for my first day managing Swan Towers. Edward, obviously exhausted, stayed in bed. From what I could gather, he obviously didn't have a good life and he deserved this indulgence.

I showered and curled my hair. Pulling on my gray skirt and nude camisole, I put on my makeup before ordering some room service for Edward and me. When I finished getting ready, I sat on the edge of the bed, brushing my fingers through Edward's hair. "Wake up, Edward," I cooed. He grumbled, rolling onto his stomach and pulling a pillow over his head. I giggled, scratching his back and unfortunately, seeing more scars. My giggles stopped. "Edward, come on, sweetie. Wake up."

"Your bed is heaven," he mumbled, rolling over and squinting up at me. "I don't want to leave."

"I don't want you to leave," I smirked, leaning down to kiss him on his lips. "Like I said last night, I had the best time. Even with my dad acting like a jack ass and my psycho aunt crashing the grand opening."

"And the three orgasms," he asked, sitting up. He was muscular, toned and very sexy. I didn't notice how well-built he was last night. He had the body of a swimmer, lean and wiry. However, I was still concerned about the scars on his side and the marks on his back that looked like the lash of a whip. "You look so pretty, Bella."

"Thank you. I needed a shit-ton of spackle to hide the circles under my eyes, but it was well worth it," I snorted. The doorbell rang in my suite. "Oh! That's breakfast. Help yourself to whatever you need. I do have some of Riley's clothes in my closet if you want to change and not wear your suit out of here." I pointed toward the closet as I walked to the doorway, tipping the waiter for the breakfast for two. As I was handing the waiter his money, I froze.

Do I tip Edward?

It felt wrong to do that.

Yes, I had paid for his company, but never once did he act like an escort. He acted like the boyfriend I had described. _Was that all a part of the ruse? Or did he actually have feelings for me?_

"Ms. Swan?" asked the waiter. My hand that held the tip was frozen halfway between his outstretched hand.

"I'm sorry," I said, blushing and pressing the ten dollar bill into his palm. "Thank you." He left and I sat down, pondering my dilemma. What do you tip an escort? Ten percent? Twenty? I picked up my cell phone, sending Rose a text.

 _Tip for Edward. Yay or nay? ~ B_

 _Um, yay! Especially if he got you off! ~ R_

 _Did he get you off? ~ R_

 _Rose! ~ B_

 _I'll take that as a yes. You should tip him. In cash, but be discreet about it. Don't hand him the money. Just put it into his wallet or pocket along with a note. Oh! And I've got news for you. I'll talk to you when you get downstairs. ~ R xx_

 _Thanks, Rose ~ B_

I went to my safe and pulled out a thousand dollars in cash. I wrote him a quick note, explaining that I had the most amazing time and that I didn't want it to end. I included my cell phone number, in case he lost it, and the dates for Jake and Seth's wedding in Napa in a month. I folded the note and the money, placing it into his jacket pocket. I was putting the jacket on the couch when Edward walked out wearing a pair of Riley's jeans and a tight V-neck t-shirt. "I'll have these laundered and brought back to you," he said, plucking at the clothes.

"Don't worry about it. My ex-husband doesn't need them," I snorted. "He doesn't need clothes since he spent more time fucking around on me than … um, yeah. I'll shut up."

"You have every right to be upset about what he did to you, Bella," Edward said, sitting down on the couch and pulling me into his lap. "I wasn't married to him and I'm pissed off for what he did to you. He shouldn't even get any sort of compensation. It's appalling that he even thinks he's entitled to it after his fucking around."

"Rose found a judge who agrees with you. Hopefully, by the end of the week, I'll be a single woman again," I said, sighing loudly. "I'm not looking forward to that."

"Don't forget. I can be your go-to for all of your needs until you find someone," Edward said, smiling but it didn't reach his eyes. Despite his arguing for his choice of vocation, he obviously didn't like what he did.

"Can you have any sort of relationship? I mean, outside of what you do?" I asked.

"There are guys who have tried, but it never works out. Besides, Esme is pretty strict that we do not have any outside relationships. There was one guy who ended up doing what I suggested to you, the long-term arrangement, and they ended up getting married," Edward said. His arms tightened around my waist. "The last I heard, Alice and Jasper, the couple in question, are very, very happy."

I nodded, snuggling deeper into his arms. "I have to ask. Is what you did last night standard? With the dominating/blindfold/pussy thing?"

He chuckled, kissing me gently. "No, Bella. Most of the time, I'm arm candy for the old and decrepit. Or, a date to an opera or theater performance, or gallery opening. I do not give what we did last night very easily. I'm very particular with who I show my affections."

"Was last night real?" I whispered. "Do you feel something for me or is that all an act?"

"No, Bella. It wasn't an act. I do feel something for you," he explained, staring directly into my eyes. "If only we had met like we had described. You are exactly the woman I'd date, to be honest. Although, you're out of my league."

"Pssh," I snorted. "Unlikely. You're gorgeous, smart and very sweet. And fairly certain that you don't show many people this side of you."

He blushed and shook his head. "No. I don't," he sighed, kissing me sweetly. "I've called the limo and it should be here in a few moments."

"Eat some breakfast before you go," I said, getting up and guiding him to the table. He sat down and again, pulled me into his lap. We shared a quiet, contemplative breakfast. Edward seemed to fall into himself as the moments dragged on. His cell phone rang from the nightstand shortly before nine. He kissed my neck and moved me. I sat down, watching as he trudged to pick up his phone.

"Hello? You're in the basement? Thank you," Edward replied, hanging up the phone. "My ride's here. I have to go or you'll be charged another hour. I don't want to waste your money."

"It's not a waste," I muttered. He walked over to me after he folded the pants and shirt from his suit. He took my face into his hands, thumbs rubbing my cheeks.

"I agree, but Esme. She has _different_ ideas," he said, almost sneering the word different. "Call her if you want me to be your escort from now on. She'll probably charge you an insane amount of money …"

"It'll be worth it," I said, giving him a hug. He seemed shocked before his hands banded around my body, holding me so tightly. "If you can, call me?"

"I will try," he whispered, squeezing me ever tighter. Then, he kissed me fervently, his tongue sliding through my lips and claiming my mouth. I moaned, my hands gripping his shoulders as I nearly fell over from the power behind the kiss. "Thank you for a wonderful evening and I will never, _ever_ forget it."

"Me neither," I said breathlessly. "I, um, left you something in the pocket of your jacket. I wasn't sure the protocol, but just in case."

"You didn't have to," Edward blushed.

"I wanted to," I urged.

"Thank you," he said, the emotion behind it was quite obvious. "Call Esme about what we discussed and I hope to see you soon, _bellisima._ " He brushed his lips with mine and walked to the front door, his shirt and pants folded over his arm while he put on the suit coat. With a sad smile, he left the suite and I felt like something bad was going to happen to him.

 _God, Bella. Over-dramatic much?_

Shaking my head, I grabbed my iPad, laptop and cell phone, heading down to the lobby in my private elevator. Rose was waiting for me in her office, smiling knowingly. She stopped me, looking into my eyes. "You got some."

"Oh, for the love," I grumbled.

"Was he good? Did he make you come multiple times? How big was his schlong? Did he know how to use it? How about his fingers? Tongue? Give me deets, woman!" Rose squealed.

"He was a perfect gentleman," I answered, setting up my laptop on my desk. "And we fooled around, but we didn't have sex. I'm not ready for that, Rosalie Lillian Hale." I sat down, remembering our evening. Then, my stomach churned. Edward had said that he didn't do that with every woman, but he had done it with women. I wasn't the only one. Women paid him for his company. I just paid him for his company.

 _Oh, my God. What have I done? Was it all a farce? Is he laughing at me? He created this elaborate connection just to get into my panties._

"Bells, you're pale as a ghost. What's up?" Rose asked, sitting down across from me. She picked up my wrist and checked my pulse. "Relax, Bellsy."

"I … I … I fooled around with a male whore," I squeaked out, my chest constricting. "What have I done? If people find out … Dad will _kill_ me. This is worse than Riley!"

"Bella, stop. Breathe," Rose said, miming taking deep breaths. I tried to copy her, but I only hyperventilated more. "Fuck, you're going to pass out." She hit the conference button. "Jess, can you get a paper bag in here and a bottle of water?"

"Sure, Rose," replied Jess.

A few moments later, I heard Rose talking to Jess as I tried to regain my composure by keeping my head between my knees. It only exacerbated my feeling of nausea and utter panic. Rose knelt in front of me, handing me the water bottle. I took a few sips, but it only made my stomach churn more. "Bella, you have to breathe."

"I can't," I whimpered. "What have I done?"

"Nothing, sweetie," Rose soothed. Her soothing words didn't do anything to me. If anything, they made me feel _more_ shame for what I did. It was Rosalie's suggest that I hire an escort in the first place. It was supposed to be just a date. A date! Not a romp between the sheets. Instead, Edward's tongue went so far up my pussy that I saw stars and lost all common sense. He finger-fucked the brains out of me. "Bella! You're going to pass out!"

I blinked up at her and Rose was blurry, the edges of my vision were blacking out. Her voice sounded like the adults from the _Peanuts_ cartoons. I knew she was talking but I couldn't comprehend what she was saying. Rolling my eyes into the back of my head, the lack of oxygen finally caught up with me and pitched forward.

Mental overload and I needed to restart.

 **A/N: Yeah, Bella's a drama queen. She overreacts a little too much. However, she used Edward, in her mind, like everyone else used him, as a living, breathing sex toy. Part of it, she feels guilty over what she did and the other part is that she slept with an** _ **escort.**_ **Not to mention, the panic she is experiencing if she's found out that Edward, her boyfriend, was hired. It would be a bigger scandal than the drama with her ex-husband. What will this mean for them?**

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts. Leave me some!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A** _ **darker**_ **journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written.**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

 **BPOV**

When I came to, I was on the couch in my office. Rose was working on my computer, presumably doing my job since I had hyperventilated myself into a state of unconsciousness. I sat up, dizzy and unsteady.

"Stay there, Bells. Don't try to move," Rose said as she closed my computer. "You took a nasty header."

I raised my hand to my forehead, feeling a very apparent bump in the middle of my head. _Ouch._ I'll have to stay back here until that goes away. Rose handed me an icepack and some water. I pressed the icepack to my head. "How long have I been out?"

"Long enough that I had to convince your father that you were in an important meeting with some potential clients to have their wedding here," Rose explained. "It's almost one in the afternoon. Your dad came in, asking to take you to lunch and I said that you were discussing wedding options with a bride, not to be disturbed."

"You know my dad is going to expect there to be a wedding, then," I growled.

"Not if the bride and groom don't get married because the groom is gay," Rose snorted. "Are you feeling better?"

"Numb, really," I answered honestly. "I was so stupid to hire Edward."

"No, you weren't. If someone knew he was an escort, it would have come out by now. The only things posted in the papers were positive reviews of the opening and encouraging everyone to book a room. Oh, and Esme Platt called you a couple of times while you were drooling," Rose said, handing me my messages. "She wants a review about Edward's performance. She was quite insistent."

"Fuck," I grumbled. "I'll call her back now. Then, I'll speak to dear old dad."

"Yeah, Chuck seemed apologetic. What did he do last night?" Rose asked.

"Don't ask. Thanks for taking care of me while I had my panic attack," I said, smiling nervously at my friend.

"Anything for you, Bells," Rose said, giving me a brief hug. "I'm going to check out front to see how things are going so you can make those phone calls." She got up, walking out of my office and giving me some privacy.

I picked up my cell phone, dialing my father first. As soon as he picked up, he asked about the wedding but I said that I was the first stop on the bride's list for potential locations. She didn't make a decision regarding using Swan Towers. _Lies, all lies!_ Dad did ask to go out for dinner, but I told him that I couldn't. Not tonight. We made tentative plans to go out after my divorce from Riley was finalized, in two days. The next call I made was to Esme. I dialed her number, speaking to her receptionist before I was connected to Esme.

"This is Esme Platt, owner of Buying Love, Inc., where all of your dreams come true," she said, her accent making it difficult to understand her.

"Esme, this is Isabella Swan. I'm returning your phone call," I said.

"Oh, wonderful! I wanted to check to see how things worked out with you and Edward," she sang. "I saw a few pictures of the two of you on the Seattle Times website. You make a beautiful couple."

"Thank you, Esme," I said, sounding very distant and cold. For some strange reason, I was pissed at her. It was irrational, but in my mind, I was thinking that she was the one who put those scars on Edward's body.

"How did everything go last night? Was Edward everything you dreamed of?" Esme cooed.

"He was. A perfect gentleman who played the part perfectly," I answered. "He was smart, attentive, sweet and very, _very_ accommodating. So much so, that I want him whenever I have any plans." _What the fuck are you saying, Swan? You just had a panic attack about being with him and now you want to hire him on a permanent basis? You're fucked up!_ "Edward mentioned that can be done?"

"Um, of course!" Esme said, sputtering in shock. "Edward can be your exclusive escort. Whenever you need him, he will automatically be assigned to you. I'm assuming that because of this, he will receive an excellent rating?"

"He was beyond excellent," I replied.

"What did he do that made you want him as your exclusive escort?" Esme asked.

"That's between me and Edward," I snapped. _Esme is very nosy._ "I realize that he's your employee, but as your client, I am entitled some privacy. All that matters is that you're getting a huge pay out for me to use Edward exclusively. What we do while we're on our dates is between the two of us. Don't ask me. Don't ask him. Are we clear?"

"Perfectly, Ms. Swan," Esme responded curtly. "Do you have any events that you need Edward in the coming week?"

"I'd like to spend some time with him this weekend," I answered. "Saturday to Monday morning. After that, I will make arrangements with Edward exclusively."

"I'm afraid that all of his bookings must be made through me, Ms. Swan," Esme replied, her ire building. "When Edward is not working for you, I will fill up his time with afternoon dates and the like. He may be your exclusive escort, but he's not your boyfriend."

"I know that," I growled. I pinched my nose. "All that I ask is that whenever you send him out on dates that he doesn't have sex with his other clients. I want that exclusively for me." _If I ever trust him enough to have sex._

"I can't promise that either, Ms. Swan. Edward needs to earn his wages," Esme sneered. She was quiet for a few moments. "I'll consider your request. But, for now, we need to make arrangements for a monthly amount to use Edward. The last time I had an escort in this sort of arrangement was a couple of years ago. We negotiated twenty thousand dollars a month, but Jasper was not nearly as popular as Edward."

"Thirty thousand," I said. "And the stipulation about no sex with other clients. I don't know if you've read the papers about my divorce, but I don't take too kindly to people fucking around on me, Esme. Yes, Edward is not my boyfriend, but I do not want a repeat of what I'm dealing with my ex-husband."

"Thirty-five thousand and we have a deal," Esme said. "Including the no-sex stipulation."

"Excellent," I replied. "Send over whatever paperwork you need me to sign and we have a deal. Also, I want to remind you about the non-disclosure agreement you signed. This cannot be told to anyone, Esme. One word and I will own your ass."

"I understand, Ms. Swan," Esme spat. "Your paperwork will be sent over via courier before day's end. Good day." She hung up the phone and I did the same, scowling at the receiver.

Blowing out a breath, I dialed the kitchen and ordered some lunch, working at my desk. Rose came in with my food, along with a tray for herself. "Lunch for you," she said, placing it on the table in the middle of my office. "How's your head?"

"Throbbing," I answered, sitting down next to Rose. "Do I have a bruise?"

"No. Just a goose egg. If you style your hair correctly, you won't even notice it," Rose shrugged. "How did the phone calls go?"

"Dad and I are having dinner after my day in court on Friday," I answered. "And, um, I decided to make Edward my 'exclusive' escort."

"Even after your panic attack? I'm shocked, Bells," Rose snorted. I arched a brow. "Okay, not really. The last time you freaked out like that was when you started dating Riley and you thought you weren't good enough for him. However, unlike Riley, I think that you and Edward are a cute couple. He may be an escort, but the way he looked at you last night was not something you can fake. He has feelings for you."

"He said so before he left. But, I'm still struggling with the fact that he's an escort. I think he has it really bad, Rose. He's got this huge scar along his ribs. It looked like a burn and he had whip marks on his back," I frowned.

"Maybe he's into BDSM and is someone's whipping boy," Rose snorted, giggling quietly.

"Not funny, Rosalie," I snapped. "I'm worried. When I asked him about the scar on his side, his eyes dimmed and he shuddered, as if in pain. Something's up with that. And I think it has something to do with Esme. She's got to have a hold on him."

"I think you're making this shit up, Swan," Rose said. "Anyway, do you want to hear a little bit of gossip? Something to make you laugh? Or at least, snicker?" I gestured for her to continue. "Well, Uncle Paul came over while you were passed out. He was with your dad. After a long talk and a midnight stop at the ER to get tested for STDs, he's divorcing that slut, Tanya. She's got the clap and gave it to your uncle. Paul said knew he was loyal to Tanya so it had to be her."

"Riley had the clap, too. She probably gave it to him or vice versa," I snickered. "I'm glad that Uncle Paul got rid of that extra baggage. He's so much better than Tanya."

"Maybe he wants a younger model," Rose replied, wiggling her brows. I rolled my eyes. "Paul's hot for an old dude!"

"Rose, you are too much," I sighed.

"I am, and you love me," she smirked. "Now, let's talk about Friday. Big day with Jenks and the end of your marriage."

 **A/N: Up next will be Bella's divorce proceedings, dinner with Charlie and a phone call from Edward. And what do you think about Esme's reaction to Bella's stipulations about Edward being her exclusive escort? Leave me your thoughts!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A** _ **darker**_ **journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written.**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

 **BPOV**

"I'm parking the car now, Jenks," I said, smoothly sliding into a spot near the courthouse in downtown Seattle. "I'll be there in ten minutes." I hung up my phone and tossed it into the glove compartment of my car. Jenks warned me that cell phones with cameras were not allowed in the courthouse. My iPhone 6+ would have to stay in my car. Though, I'd been stalking my phone, anxiously waiting to hear from Edward.

He hadn't called me since he left my suite early Wednesday morning. Esme couriered over the paperwork for our exclusive contract, but nothing from him. It didn't help my paranoid thoughts that Esme was beating him, but I had to trust him that he would contact me. I _was_ paying for his company.

Walking briskly, I went through security and met up with Jenks on the third floor. He hugged me, dragging me into a small conference room. We went over my divorce paperwork. I was not going to pay Riley anything. He had signed a prenuptial agreement and I was exercising that right. We spoke in the conference room for a few more minutes before going to the courtroom. Riley and his attorney, a young, attractive blonde, were already there. Riley was flirting with her. His hand was hovering over her back and he whispering in her ear. I bit back a growl, sitting down at the front table with Jenks. My attorney set out the files with the paperwork for my divorce.

A few moments later, a court officer walked in, demanding we all stand for the judge. An older woman came in, sitting down and scowling at my ex-husband. "Be seated," she barked. "I'm Judge Jane Ryker. We're here to discuss the dissolution of marriage between Riley James Biers and Isabella Marie Swan-Biers. According the paperwork I've received, you have not been granted a divorce since there is an ongoing dispute regarding spousal support?"

"Correct, your honor," Jenks replied. "I'm Jay Jenks, representing Ms. Swan."

"What is the issue?" Judge Ryker asked. "Mr. Biers signed a prenuptial agreement. The amount should have been determined with the agreement."

"According to the agreement, there is an infidelity clause. Mr. Biers broke that clause when he admittedly slept with an astounding sixty female partners and ten male partners," Jenks explained.

"Ms. Swan has had her own share of affairs, too," Riley's attorney said, standing up. "Kate Denali, attorney for Mr. Biers."

"What is your proof of Riley's claim that Bella has been unfaithful to him?" Jenks asked. "I have irrefutable proof that it was solely Riley that was unfaithful. Doctor's bills, medical testing and a public health official who contacted Isabella about Riley's infection."

"We have pictures of Bella with her new boyfriend," Kate said, producing a few photos from her file.

"Stop," Judge Ryker spat. "Ms. Swan and Mr. Biers are legally separated. While they are still legally married, no infidelity has taken place. I'm familiar with your case and your behavior is deplorable, Mr. Biers. I'm hereby granting the dissolution of marriage to the both of you and you will not receive the monetary amount you have requested, Mr. Biers. You slept around with many men and women, breaking the infidelity clause as noted on the prenuptial agreement. In fact, you will pay for the all of the attorney fees accrued during the length of this ordeal, all of Ms. Swan's medical bills and monthly stipend of $2000 for no longer than ten years for your actions."

"Your honor!" Kate barked.

"I've made my ruling," Judge Ryker barked back. She signed the paperwork with a flourish, handing the file to her assistant. "I wish you the best Ms. Swan. Mr. Biers? You have to change your behaviors. Hopefully, this will do just that." She stood up and left the courtroom.

Kate and Riley stomped out of the courtroom. Riley gave me a parting sneer as he strode past me. I blinked in shock. Was it over? Was I single? "It is over and you are single, Bella," Jenks snickered. "And you don't have pay that douchebag any sort of monetary sum. In fact, you get money. It's not a lot, but it's better than paying him an eight figure amount."

"This is true," I snorted. "Would you like to join me for dinner? I'm meeting my father at Il Terrazzo Carmine."

"No, thank you, Bella. I have to pick up the finalized paperwork from the judge's office, get it certified by the county clerk and submit everything to the county as well. That way you can change your name, legally," Jenks explained. "The sooner the better, right?"

"Right," I nodded. "Thank you for all of your help, Jenks."

"It was my pleasure, Bella. And you can thank your ex-husband. He's paying my bills," Jenks laughed, hugging me before I turned on my heel to leave. I walked back to my car, a black Audi A5. Settling into my seat, I turned on my phone and sent a text to my father, explaining that I was on my way to the restaurant. As I was typing, a text came from a Seattle number.

 _Bella, it's Edward. I'm sorry that I haven't contacted you sooner. Esme told me about your agreement. I'm so happy about that. May I call you tonight? ~ Edward_

 _I'm looking forward to it. I was worried about you. I was afraid that you didn't want me ~ Bella_

 _I definitely want you, Bella. Things have been … difficult. I'll explain more when I call you around ten tonight. Oh, and congratulations on your divorce,_ bellisma _. Talk to you soon ~ Edward_

I responded to him, thanking him for his congratulations but he didn't respond. I backed out of the parking spot, driving to the restaurant. I parked my Audi next to my father's silver Land Rover. I walked into the restaurant, breezing past the hostess station to the private dining room that my father always reserved for dinner. He was already there, speaking on the phone.

"I understand, Paul. Tanya will not get a fucking thing. Okay. _Okay!_ I've got to go. Bella's here," Dad said, hanging up the phone and smiling at me. He stood up, hugging me tightly. "Congratulations?"

"Definitely," I snickered, rubbing his back. "The judge had Riley by the balls."

"Good," Dad smirked, sitting down and pouring me a glass of wine. "That fucker needs to be castrated. I can still have Carlisle use his dick as target practice."

"No, Dad. As much as Carlisle loves using his weapons, I don't want him to go to jail," I said, clinking my glass with his. "What did Uncle Paul have to say?"

"He's obviously filing for divorce from Tanya, but she's saying the same BS that Riley tried to pull with you. I gave him Jenks' number," Dad explained. He sipped his wine, giving me a tentative smile. "I'm sorry, Bella. I know that I've been a dick about Riley and with these expectations that I have for you. I shouldn't have been a CEO of a multi-billion dollar hotel franchise, but your father. Riley was a douche face. He is a douche face and you didn't need me to remind you of that fact."

"Well, he's a douche face who is no longer my problem," I replied, giving him a triumphant grin.

"I should have been there for you, sweet girl," Dad frowned. "I'm sorry." He blinked a few times before looking back up at me. "Now, tell me about the new guy in your life. Edwin?"

"Um, Edward. And it's really new," I chuckled nervously.

"He seemed really enamored with you at the opening," Dad said. "He had stars in his eyes. He looked at you like I looked at your mother when she was still alive."

"He is something very special," I murmured, remembering Edward's face. "We'll see what happens. Like I said, it's really new."

"Tell me more about him. I want to know," Dad pressed. I blushed and told him the fabricated story about how Edward and I met, even down to his made-up job working as a web designer. Charlie seemed impressed and asked if he could meet Edward. I said I'd consider it, only after our trip to Napa Valley for Jacob's wedding to Seth. That would be our gauge if this was something real or if it was only a ruse.

We ordered dinner and enjoyed some of my favorite dishes before Charlie had to go to some charity event. He promised to spend more time with me before he drove off toward the Space Needle, where the event was being held. I drove the opposite direction toward my home/job at Swan Towers. As I was pulling in, I got a text from the same cell phone number as before.

 _Bellisima ~ I'll call you at some point tonight after ten. I'm counting down the moments until I hear your voice again. I need it and I miss it. – Edward_

My heart broke when I read his text. The tenor of his words were so sad. There was something more going on with him and Esme Platt. I was curious as to what it was, but I was afraid to go digging. I shook my head, pushing my feeling of unease away and decided to just enjoy the time I had with him. However fleeting it might be.

 **A/N: So, Bella talked with her Dad and he knows about Edward. Well, kind of. Oh, and Bella's divorced. Yay! Riley is a douche face and we won't be hearing much from him again. Perhaps. As always, leave me some! Hugs to all of you! ;-)**


	16. Chapter 15

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A** _ **darker**_ **journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written.**

 **Chapter Fifteen**

 **BPOV**

I was working on the next month's schedule. I was waiting for Edward's phone call but it was getting later. With each passing moment, I was afraid that he wasn't going to call. Unable to focus on the schedule, I pulled up the website for Buying Love, Inc. I wanted to find out more about the elusive Esme Platt. I found a biography about Esme, reading it. Devouring it up hungrily.

 _Esme Platt was born in Portugal, a daughter of a Portuguese woman, Fatima and an American Marine, Thomas. Esme lived in Portugal for most of her life, moving to the United States to attend college after the death of her mother. She graduated from University of Illinois, her father's alma mater, with a degree in finance, business and a minor in international business. Esme received her master's degree from Northwestern University in business administration._

 _Buying Love, Incorporated was an idea that Esme created for one of her classes while getting her masters. Her professor found her idea intriguing. Finding investors and start-up capital, Esme opened her business in her tiny apartment in Chicago with friends acting as her dates for prospective clients. Once she established herself, she recruited college students for companions for her wealthy clients. Esme provided classes for her newest workers, giving them the opportunity to learn about etiquette and exposing them to various cultural events such as opera performances, gallery openings, theater performances and elegant jazz clubs._

 _With the death of her father from cancer, Esme moved to Seattle to settle his affairs, bringing her growing business with her. Within ten years, Buying Love is an established business providing companionship for the wealthy and elite clientele. Her business boasts over thirty male escorts and forty female escorts of varying ages and races. What started as a classroom project turned into something amazing, her life's work._

 _Esme is adamant on making all of your dreams come true. All you need is to give her a call and those dreams are at your fingertips._

"Recruited college students my ass," I grumbled. "Edward is as skittish as a newborn colt." I made note to contact Carlisle, my dad's head of security, to do some research about Esme Platt. This information could be fabricated. In fact, I had no doubt that her entire biography was stolen from another person. _Bitch._ I glared at the biography again, closing my laptop. I had to stop dwelling on this and demonizing Esme.

 _Easier said than done, Swan._

Turning on my television, I tried to not stew too much at the fact that Edward hadn't called me. Just as Jimmy Fallon came on, my cell phone vibrated. I looked at the screen, seeing the same Seattle number that Edward had used before. I picked up. "Hello?"

" _Bellisima,_ " Edward whispered. "I'm sorry about not contacting you sooner."

"Why are you whispering, Edward?" I asked.

"I couldn't call you earlier since Esme was …" he trailed off. "Never mind. I can't say."

"Why not?" I pressed.

"I just can't. I'm just glad that I got to call you. I can't stay on the line long. If Esme found out that I called you without charging you, she'll void out your contract," Edward mumbled. "I just had hear your voice."

"Edward, you can talk to me," I murmured.

"I want to, but not yet," Edward sighed. "If at all."

"Did Esme tell you about our agreement?" I asked. "You're going to be my exclusive date from now on."

"She did tell me. I'm so happy about that, _Bellisima,_ " Edward said, the smile in his voice was evident. "Esme did tell me that when I'm not with you that I will still have to go out on dates, but it will be with older women who do not expect the sexual aspect of a relationship."

"Does she force you to make love to many women?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"She does tell me who I can and cannot be with. However, the decision of who I'm intimate with, for the most part, is mine," Edward said. "I don't want to force myself onto a woman. If she doesn't want it …"

"Do you want it?" I pushed. "You and I quarreled about your choice of vocation."

"At times, I don't. I really don't. However, there are moments, like when I'm with you, that I'm happy about my job. I got to meet and be with you," Edward whispered. "The night of the opening, it was the best night of my life. You made me feel special. Normal."

"You are special, Edward. And I don't know what you mean about not being normal," I argued.

"I'm just not," he grumbled. He inhaled sharply. "I should go. I think I hear Esme up and about. I am counting the moments until I see you again, Bella."

"I can't wait, Edward," I smiled.

"I'll be there around noon tomorrow and will stay with you until Monday at nine in the morning. I am very much looking forward to seeing you, Bella," Edward whispered. "Sweet dreams, _Bellisima_."

"You, too," I murmured, but to dead air. He was gone. I snuggled into my bed, clutching the pillow that Edward slept on when he spent the night on Wednesday. It smelled like his cologne. Curling around the pillow, I eventually fell into a fitful sleep. My dreams were anything but sweet. Instead, they were nightmarish with Esme Platt as the antagonist; she was torturing the hell out of Edward. When I woke up, I found myself irrationally hating Esme Platt. My ire, at least at this point, was unwarranted. My anger dissipated when my cell phone rang on my nightstand. "Hello?"

"Bella, are you coming down this morning?" asked Jessica, the concierge.

"Is everything okay?" I questioned.

"Lauren double booked three of the suites," Jessica spat. "That girl is dumber than a box of a rocks. What can I do?"

"Have any of them checked in yet?" I asked. Jessica said that one couple had checked in, but the rest had not. "I'll be down in an hour, but for now? Move three of the guests to nicer king-rooms with a coupon for a complimentary meal at _Del Cigno_ and one complimentary service at the spa."

"How do I determine who to move?" Jessica almost whined.

"The people who made the reservations first get to keep their original booking," I said. "And if Lauren is working today, please have her see me before the end of her shift."

"Understood, Bella. Thank you," Jessica said, her voice sounding much more relieved. I hung up and went to shower. I dressed in a pair of black jeans and a purple tank top. I left my hair down and curly, going down to the lobby. I picked up my iPad, checking the snafu that one of our newer employees created by double booking our suites. Walking out to the front desk, I smiled at Jessica. "I made the necessary adjustments. I just need your approval for the complimentary services you suggested."

"Of course, Jessica," I said, putting in my access code into her computer console. "Was there anything else?"

"No, Bella," Jessica smiled.

"I'm going to work in my office," I explained. Walking back to my office, I sat down and pulled up the contract that Esme sent me regarding our arrangement for Edward. The words swirled on the page. I closed the contract and pinched my nose. I hated that I had to essentially _purchase_ Edward to have his time. However, what bothered me more was his comment when we were together the evening of the opening that everything was about my pleasure, not his. "I refuse to treat him like a fucking sex slave. Yes, I'm paying for his time, but that doesn't mean I'm going to treat him …" I shook my head and opened a new file on my computer. I began typing feverishly, creating a list of all I wanted to do with him.

Things that were fun.

Outings that a normal couple would go on.

None of it was sexual.

And if we did have any smexy, sexy times, I wanted to show him how I could make him feel good. However, he'd be the one to make that call. I didn't want to push him and I didn't want him to think that I was just with him for his body.

I knew that I was playing with fire. Conjuring this fabricated relationship was not healthy, but in some small way, I had to make things easier for Edward when he was with me. I wanted him to trust me. In some small way, I think he did. He said he felt normal when he was with me. If normal what he wants, then normal is what he's going to get.

"Bella?" came the tentative voice of Jessica from the doorway of my office.

"Yes?" I replied, saving the file to my iPad.

"There's an Edward Masen asking to see you," Jessica said as she slipped into my office. "Your new boyfriend?"

I grinned happily. "Yes, he is."

 **A/N: So, there you have it. Bella is going to give Edward a sense of normal. You know what? He needs it. Especially with she-who-shall-not-be-named running his life. Up next we'll switch to Edward. How did Esme react to Bella's request? Leave me some lovin!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A** _ **darker**_ **journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written.**

 **There will be some minor** _ **violence**_ **toward the end of the chapter. Consider this a warning.**

 **Chapter Sixteen**

 **EPOV**

"Hey, Edward," said my usual driver, Jared. He was an older gentleman with kind hazel eyes. He reminded me, a bit, of my father. I liked him and he looked out for me. "How was your date last night?"

I smiled, blushing. "It was amazing," I replied. "The woman I escorted was beautiful, funny, sexy and perfect."

"If I knew better, you sounded like a guy in love," Jared snickered. I rolled my eyes. "I'm happy for you. I know that Esme works you like a dog. You deserve to have a good time every so often. However, with all of the work, you could open your own business."

I wrinkled my nose, knowing that I got only a small percentage of what Esme charged for my company. The date I had with Bella cost $5,000. Of that money, $3,500 went to pay for my debt. Another $800 went toward my rent in her condo which included food, cable, water, garbage and electricity and the final $700 paid for _her_ care. Esme generously let me keep my tips. Most women gave me small tips, less than a $100. With those tips, I had to pay Jared and for my clothes to be laundered. It usually left me with very little in the way of spending money. Not that it mattered, I didn't need to spend any money. The only thing I'd spend money on would be for her; to find a cure for her illness.

 _You did buy that disposal cell phone._

I prayed that Esme didn't find the phone. If I didn't have a way to contact Bella, I don't know what I'd do. It was a small solace in a horrific situation.

I reached into my pocket, pulling out my wallet. It was well-worn. It had belonged to my father and it was one of the few things that I was able to salvage from my old life. I knew I had the money for Jared for his services of driving me to the date. I considered Jared a friend and he usually didn't charge me the full amount. He was aware of my situation. He didn't pity me, but he was concerned. Inside of my wallet, I was shocked to see a large sum of money along with a hand written note from Bella. I opened the note, smiling softly at her delicate, female script.

 _Dear Edward,_

 _I didn't know the protocol for_ this. _I wanted to thank you for an amazing evening. You are such a sweet, kind and wonderful man. Despite the drama of my aunt, my father's behavior and my subsequent issues, I had a night that I will never forget. Please accept this as a token of my appreciation and not -for 'services rendered' but for being a friendly, sweet man who made me forget that most men are douche faces._

 _Yeah, I didn't mean to put that in this note._

 _Regardless, you are not a douche face. *I may as well go with it*_

 _I hope to see you again soon, Edward. It will be difficult to sleep in my bed without you snuggled around me. I've forgotten how it felt to have the security of a man next to me. And I slept very, very well._

 _Please, I hope you don't take offense of this tip. Like I said, I wasn't sure about the protocol about what to do at the end of our time._

 _I'm rambling. I tend to do that when I'm nervous. Even in a note, I'm rambling._

 _All of the best,_

 _Bella Swan  
206-555-1989 – My cell phone number in case you lost it. You know? _

I folded the note carefully and put it into the wallet, next to the picture of my parents during happier times. I took out the money to pay Jared as we arrived at the Buying Love headquarters. "Thanks for driving me, Jared. I appreciate it!"

"No problem, kid. Don't let Esme give you too much shit," Jared snorted. "See you next time." I waved, getting out of the limo. I put my wallet back into my pocket, draping my suit pants over my arm. Inside of the sleek office building on the ground floor of Esme's condo, I dropped off my suit. I paid the dry cleaner, trying to avoid her scowling face. Helga hated her job, but Esme paid her very, _very_ well to wash our suits.

"EDWARD!" barked Esme. Helga growled, taking my suit with a huff. I walked into Esme's office. Felix was sitting next to her, smiling at me evilly. Esme glowered at me, wrinkling her nose in my borrowed clothes. "You're late. I need to charge Isabella another hour."

"Don't, Esme," I argued, looking at the ground. "Traffic in downtown Seattle was backed up due to an accident."

Esme narrowed her eyes, dialing up my driver. "Jared? Was there an accident in downtown Seattle?" Esme asked.

"Yes, Ms. Platt. Traffic was diverted and it took me over twenty minutes to get around the closed streets," Jared explained. "I would have called you, but my Bluetooth was not functioning properly. With all of the police around, I didn't want to run the risk of getting a ticket for driving with my cell phone."

"Very well," Esme said lowly. "Thank you, Jared." She ended the call, pursing her lips. "What the fuck are you wearing? You look like a fucking bum."

"Isabella gave me some of her ex-husband's clothes to wear since …" I trailed off. "I'll make sure they're cleaned and returned to her." I toyed with my cuffs, afraid of her ire. "Was there anything else?"

"I expect you in my _chamber_ when I return from work at six. You know what I expect. I think you need a reminder of who you belong to," Esme said, licking her lips enticingly. "Pray that you will be able to satisfy me or you will be punished." She glared at me, scowling at my attire. "In fact, you still will be punished because of your sloppy appearance. You are such an embarrassment, Edward. Why do I bother?"

"I'm sorry, Esme," I mumbled. "I know that we are a reflection of you."

"And right now, it's a poor reflection," she snapped. "Felix! Help Edward upstairs and you can prepare him for his punishment."

"With pleasure, Esme," Felix purred, kissing her cheek. I grimaced, afraid of what Felix was going to do to me. He was smaller than me, but he lived to torture the fuck out of me. We rode up the elevator in relative silence. Felix was cracking his knuckles. "I could go easy on you, Edward. I don't like hurting my best friend."

 _You are as sick as Esme. You are not my best friend, fucker._ "Then, don't," I said.

"You know I can't do that. Esme will be unhappy with me if your defiance goes unpunished," Felix said, his voice quiet and hypnotic. "But, since you had such a hot piece of ass last night, I'll be kind." He looked at me, his ice blue eyes narrowing at me with pure hatred. "You have three minutes to get out of those clothes and into Esme's chamber. Your time starts now." He pushed me out of the elevator and I sprinted toward my room. I removed the clothes, leaving only my boxer briefs on. I said a quick prayer to my family, asking for forgiveness and strength before I walked to Esme's chamber of torture – for me, but pleasure – for her.

Felix dragged me to an elaborate pulley system, stringing me up by my wrists. With a sharp knife, he cut off my boxers and left me hanging there, naked and very, very ashamed.

 _You do this for her. She needs you. This is better than being on the street. I have a warm bed and most of the time, food in my stomach._

I chanted that over and over again in my mind, picturing her and imagining being back in Bella's bed, feeling her warmth pressed against me. My hands had long since gone numb and my arms were so sore. I don't know how long I hung there, but I was dropped to the ground in a heap. Esme cackling evilly. "Felix is too kind to you," she snarled.

"He is, Mistress," I panted, my hands tingling in pain and my arms screaming in agony. She crouched down in front of me, grasping my chin. Her hazel eyes were swirling with so much contempt. "I should thank him."

"You will, but he's on a job and will not be back until Monday," she said, slapping my face. "Speaking of jobs, I got a phone call from Isabella. She was very pleased with your performance, Edward. So much that she wants you to be her exclusive escort. I don't understand why. You're an abomination. A waste of skin." She whipped around and stepped down on my hand, causing me cry out. "Say you love me, Edward."

"I love you, Mistress," I sobbed.

She moved away and grabbed several items. "Get up." I heaved my body up, stumbling slightly as she pointed to a metal bed, about the size of a queen-sized mattress. "You know what to do." I bit back tears, repeating my mantra as I lay down on my back, allowing my hands and feet to be strapped down. Esme clambered onto my body and reminded me that I belonged to her.

 _I hate myself._

 _I hate Esme._

 _I wish I could just die._

 _But, you can't._ She _needs you too much._

 **A/N: I'm trying not to be TOO explicit in Esme's torture of Edward. She is a sadist. She gets off on the pain and agony of Edward. Most of what she will do is emotional abuse, but there will be some physical abuse as well. I will try and warn you as I did in the author's note at the beginning.**

 **Pictures of Esme's** _ **chamber**_ **is on my blog. She's one sick, twisted bitch. Just saying.**

 **Also, leave me some loving. More loving means less torture for Edward. He needs loving, cuddles, snuggles and kisses. Thank you for reading! Big, squishy hugs!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A** _ **darker**_ **journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written.**

 **Chapter Seventeen**

 **EPOV**

Esme released me from my torture chamber mid-day on Friday. The first thing I did was scour my body. I felt so used and abused. My wrists and ankles were swollen from their bindings. I was starving, but I had to feel clean again. _Unlikely, Edward. You'll always feel dirty after what Esme does to you._ The scalding hot shower helped my stiff, sore muscles and the thorough scrubbing I did of my skin made me feel slightly better. But, the memories of the past few days were on replay in my mind.

It would be a long time before I was truly okay. Being forced to …

 _Don't think about it. Just, don't._

Dressing in some comfortable clothes, I checked to see if Esme was around. Her office was closed and the _chamber_ was locked. She was downstairs at Buying Love. I finagled the wooden plank off under my bed and found my throwaway phone. I plugged it in, turning it on. I sent Bella a text, apologizing for not calling her sooner. I alluded to my difficulties and putting her mind at ease about not wanting her.

 _Why would she want you?_ Esme's voice sneered at me. I allowed a few tears to escape and a moment's sadness before finishing my response to Bella. Clinging to the phone for a few more moments, I put it back under my bed and lay down to get a nap. Esme had allowed me very little sleep while I was her plaything. I wasn't asleep long when Esme tore the blanket from my body. "You are so fucking lazy! This condo is disgusting. Get up off your ass and clean it up!"

"I'm sorry, Esme," I said, my voice slurring from exhaustion.

"I'll show you sorry," she spat, twisting my arm and causing my sore shoulders to bark in agony. I fell to the ground, panting with the sheer amount of pain I was feeling. "If I didn't have a contract with Isabella Swan, ensuring me more money than I've seen in years, you would be back in the chamber. Get to fucking work. If this place isn't spotless by the time I get back from this meeting, you will not be going to Isabella this weekend."

"This weekend?" I asked. She twisted my arm further behind my body. I bit my lip to not cry out.

"Yes, you idiot," she growled. Releasing my arm, she crouched down in front of me. "I catch you sleeping again, you'll lose your bed. Understand?"

"Yes, Mistress," I whispered. She smiled, evil and cruel. She offered her cheek to me and I kissed her, hating what my life had become. She got up, putting the bucket of cleaning supplies in front of me. Turning on her heel, she walked out of the condo, slamming the door on her way out. Letting out a few breaths, I got up and spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning the condo. It wasn't up to my usual standard, but Esme only checked a few places to ensure that I did my job thoroughly. Once I was done, I made dinner for her and as she breezed in with Felix, I was placing the meal on the table. She dismissed me, not allowing me to eat. I watched Esme and Felix devour the broiled steaks and baked potatoes, making my stomach churn painfully since the last meal I had was breakfast on Wednesday.

After dinner, she checked the condo and thanked me for cleaning it so well. My reward? I got to lick her pussy. _Oh, what fun._ She also said that was my meal until my weekend-long date with Bella, which started on Saturday at noon and went until Monday around nine. And after I had tasted Bella's essence, it made Esme seem almost _bitter_. I was gagging as I was …

 _Don't think about it. Just forget it. Push the heinous memory out of your mind._

When I was finished doing _that,_ Esme told me that my bag would be packed at the Buying Love office. She didn't trust me to choose my own clothing after the debacle with Riley's clothes on my back after the date with Bella for the opening. I had noticed that clothes were gone from my room when I got something to wear once I was released from the chamber. Undoubtedly, tossed into the incinerator. Bella's tip will have to go in purchasing replacements for the clothes that I lost.

Then, my eyes widened. If the clothes had been thrown away, did Esme or Felix go through my wallet? I walked to my tiny bedroom. Thankfully, I found my wallet on my nightstand. Opening it up, my heart calmed when I saw the huge wad of cash in there from Bella, her sweet, but rambling note and the picture of my parents. I put it back on the nightstand, trying to calm my frantically beating heart.

Esme came into my room shortly afterward, informing me that she was going to bed. She was tired from our _fun_. She cupped my cock, twisting it painfully before she left me in my room. Once I knew she was asleep, I put the money from my wallet in the box under my bed and took out my cell phone. I let it charge briefly before I called Bella.

Hearing her voice … it … it made everything so much better. I wish I could tape her voice because it made me forget how awful my life was. After I hung up the phone, I fell asleep and managed to get a few hours of good rest. My dreams were of Bella, her sweet voice and snuggling around her tiny body in her too-large bed. I was so grateful that she managed to get Esme to agree for me to be her exclusive escort. I knew that the two days away from her and with Bella, I would be safe and not in pain.

At least, I hoped.

 _Bella wouldn't do that to you._

I knew that I was idolizing Bella. She had shown me the first true kindness to me in nearly ten years, almost eleven. Yes, a few women that I had been set up on 'dates' through Buying Love were kind, but they were old biddies. They reminded me of my grandmother who died when I was ten. They were lucky if they remembered where they put their dentures. I liked going out with them because I was just arm candy or a strong back. However, they tipped for shit. Women that used Esme's services that were Bella's age, were more akin to Esme's type.

Harsh.

Cold.

Cruel.

Sadistic.

I was leery when I first began speaking with Bella, but once I got to know her, despite the short amount of time on the phone, I knew she was different. _Very_ different. Even though I did technically lie to her about me enjoying my job. She likened my vocation to being a cheap whore and that's what I was. I don't know why I argued, but maybe it was because I had to convince myself that I could do the job. Continue doing the job. I had no choice, really. _She_ needed me.

Bella truly was a woman that I would have approached if I was able to live my own life. She reminded me of my first girlfriend, Bree. However, when my dad was killed by a drunk driver and my mom was lost in her own depression, Bree was the first to run in the opposite direction. I never felt more alone. Bree had promised to stay by me, but when I broke another date because of my mom, she said she couldn't handle it anymore.

That was the first step in my own personal downward spiral into the deepest pits of hell, working for Satan herself.

The next morning, I got up and cooked Esme breakfast. She barely spoke to me. I was fine with that. It was getting harder and harder to not tell her to go fuck herself. Just before she left, she looked at me. "If all goes well with your weekend long date with Isabella, perhaps I'll let you go visit her."

"Really?" I asked, a genuine smile spreading over my features. "She would love that, Esme."

"I don't know if she would, Edward. She barely recognizes you," Esme said, in mock sincerity. Smirking slightly, she grabbed her keys. "I'll let you know my decision upon your return, Edward. Say you love me."

"I love you," I said, not really registering the words.

Esme harrumphed, leaving me in the condo.

I woodenly walked to the bathroom and showered, trying to remove the scars on my body from Esme and Felix's torture. The most prominent ones were on my wrists, hidden by my cuffs, followed by the laser burn scar on my side. In a moment of rebellion and when I had some extra cash, I had gotten a tattoo of my family's crest on my ribs. I was proud of it, loved it and loved what it represented, my heritage. However, Esme was adamant that her escorts not be scarred with tattoos. She took me to some back-alley tattoo removal place. The ink was removed poorly, causing me a great deal of pain and a huge scar. I touched it, seeing the faint outline of the crest underneath my tanned skin.

Finishing up in the shower, I took the time to shave and attempt to make my hair look nice. I had been born with cowlicks and my hair liked to stand up on end. I managed to get it to look decent and dressed in the clothes that Esme had left out in my bedroom. Thankfully, it was casual with a pair of dark-wash jeans and a button-down. I checked the time, seeing that I had to go down to the office to pick up my bag before Jared would come to pick me up. Grabbing my wallet, I rode down the elevator to the sleek office on the ground floor of the condo. I greeted Caius, who drooled openly, before I signed out the overnight bag. Jared pulled up in front of the office. Esme stopped me before I left.

"You may be hers for the next two days, but I will always own you, Edward," Esme sneered. "I saved your life. I saved the life of your mother. I got you off the streets. You owe me _everything_." She gripped my jaw. "Don't. Ever. Forget. That." With a kiss to my cheek, she teetered away. I gulped and headed out to the limo, away from the nightmare.

 **A/N: Yep, Esme sucks. I hate her. She's a bitch and ugh. Just saying. Up next will be the reunion of our two favorite lovebirds and Bella's going to share her plan with Edward. How will he react? You also got a huge clue with Esme's final words to Edward. What do you think she meant with her warning?**

 **As always, leave me some!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A** _ **darker**_ **journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written.**

 **Chapter Eighteen**

 **EPOV**

"You seem quiet, Edward," Jared murmured. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I answered absent-mindedly. "Tired." I stared out the window as we drove through downtown Seattle to Swan Towers. I sighed, resting my cheek on my hand.

"You can talk to me, Edward. You seem to get sadder and sadder each time I see you," Jared frowned. "Do you need money?"

 _I need a new fucking job and to get away from the Devil who wears Prada_. "Money can't help me, Jared. I'm a lost cause," I said, sharing too much. If Esme found out that Jared knew about our deal, he'd be … I couldn't risk having him get hurt? Or worse, Esme's wrath on my mom.

"You're not, Edward. Don't ever say that. I'm worried about you. Please, talk to me," Jared pleaded.

"I can't, Jared," I whispered, closing my eyes. _I can't run the risk of you talking to Esme and …_ I shook my head, looking back up to my driver. I had to deflect the conversation. "Did Esme tell you about my new client?"

"She did. Congratulations," Jared replied, his eyes filled with worry for me. He pulled up to the front entrance of Swan Towers. I got out, slinging my bag over my shoulders. I groaned inwardly at the pain I felt in my arms. Jared got out and he stopped me. He was a tall man, just a few inches taller than me. He put his hands on my shoulders. I kept my face impassive, but the slight pressure he put on my arms was killing me. "I don't know your story, Edward. I know you're a good kid and that you've had a hard life. If there's anything that I can do to help you. Please?" He handed me a card. "This is my personal cell number. If you need me, I'll be there for you. You remind me so much of my son. I lost him at a young age and I don't want to lose you, too."

"I'm sorry," I muttered. "What happened?"

"He died, committed suicide," Jared answered. "Because he didn't ask for help. He kept a secret that ate him alive and in the end, he lost his life because of it. I tried to push him, but he would just shut me out. I can see that whatever you're hiding is doing the same thing to you. You're not alone, Edward. After driving you for almost two years, I'd like to think that we're more than just acquaintances. I consider you a friend."

"Thank you for the card," I said, giving Jared a weak smile. "If I need you, I'll call. I promise." Jared smiled softly and did something that shocked me. He hugged me. I didn't know how to respond. He gently patted my cheek, getting back into his limo. With a warm smile, he pulled away and I walked into the lobby of Swan Towers, completely flummoxed at the interaction with him. Deciding not to dwell on it, I went up to the front desk and spoke with a curvy brunette with a bubbly personality and wide smile. She went into the back, returning with a casually, but sexily dressed Bella. "Hello, _bellisima,_ " I beamed, the first real grin I'd worn in days.

"Hey, handsome," she purred, walking toward me and kissing my lips sweetly. My heart took off and I felt at ease. She took my hand, gently tugging me back behind the front desk. "Please, don't disturb me unless it's an emergency, Jess."

"Yes, Bella. Oh! Lauren called in sick. She was supposed to work from three to eleven," Jess explained. "I know you wanted to talk to her about the situation from earlier."

Bella sighed. "I'll send her an email, asking her to come in early before her next shift. Thanks, Jess." She guided me back to her office and locked the door. For a moment, I panicked, but when she turned to me with the most beautiful grin, my panic ebbed. "Come and sit down, Edward. I want to talk."

"Okay," I said, sitting on the couch. She curled up next to me, pulling her tablet onto her lap. She tentatively reached for my hand, threading our fingers together. They were so perfectly dainty, fitting between my fingers like two pieces of a puzzle. "Is everything alright?"

"Hmmm, I think so. I just want to go over a few things. First off, even though I'm paying for your company, I don't want you to think that I only want you for your body," she said, blushing a brilliant crimson. "I mean, you're fucking hot."

I blushed, grinning crookedly. "I'm glad you think I'm fucking hot." _I don't agree, but beauty is in the eye of the beholder._ "You are far more beautiful than me, _bellisima._ "

"Anyway," she said, dismissing my compliment and waving her hand. "You said something to me the night of the opening that concerned me. You said it was all about me. I don't want it to be. I like you, Edward. I think you're smart, funny, gallant, sexy and sweet. I want you to enjoy our time together as much as I do. And I'm not just talking about sex. I don't think I'm ready for that any time soon. With what happened with my ex-husband, I don't want to rush into something. So, I have an idea …" She handed me her tablet, which had a list. "This is stuff I want to do with you."

I scrolled down the list. "'Have a picnic in the Seattle Sculpture Park. Go to the movies. Spit off the top of the Seattle Space Needle. Go hiking. Go to Portland and have a Zen moment in the Japanese Gardens. Visit Nike in Portland. Kiss under the stars'," I read, scrolling down. I wanted to cry. She was giving me normal. Gulping back tears, I continued reading. "'Cuddle in bed and watch cheesy 80s romance comedies.' I like that one. 'Bake brownies together. Burn dinner because we are too busy making out.'"

"It may sound stupid, but I want to get to know Edward. Doing these things will help us build a friendship and maybe, something more?" she shrugged. "Esme was very particular about the times I have you, unfortunately. We have Saturdays starting at noon to Mondays at nine in the morning. I can also have you one day during the week and one overnight. She said Wednesday evenings until Thursday at five was the best. Your Fridays had to be kept free for other _engagements._ " Bella sneered that last part and I knew it was for Esme to remind me that I was hers. "Though, she did promise me that you wouldn't be, um, sexually active, with your other dates. Only with me, if and when we decide to cross that bridge."

I kept reading the list of over two hundred date ideas she had for us. It was taking all of my strength to not break down and cry and tell her that I was Esme's slave, her sex slave, for all intents and purposes. She owned my body and was slowly killing my spirit. Bella was treading on some very dangerous ground. I knew that I could fall in love with her, easily. Her sweet demeanor and concern for me made my heart swell.

However, she couldn't really get to know me. Eddie Masen, the innocent, naïve man had long since died because of Esme's sexual, sadistic torture. I was Edward, the in-control and domineering escort and I had a part to play. I hated that I couldn't be me, but for her, I had to put on the mask. My wants and needs were secondary to the desires of my date. I had to do this for my mother. It was imperative.

"You hate it," Bella frowned, reaching for the tablet.

"No! I don't," I said, clutching the tablet to my chest. Fuck it. Edward was going to fade into the darkness. It had been so long since I'd been my mother's Eddie. Her _sweet boy_ and not the broken man. "Bella, this is quite honestly, the best thing anyone has ever done for me. No one ever cares what I want."

"No one?" Bella growled. "Not even Esme?" The way she spat Esme's name indicated that she knew something was up. I shrugged. "That's bullshit. Despite the fact that I'm … paying for your company … I want to show you that I do care. Probably more than I should, but I do." She took the tablet from my hands, flipping through the pages. She looked up at me, biting her lip. "I think we should have a quiet evening in my suite. You look tired."

"I'm fine, _bellisima,_ " I whispered, giving her a smile, but it didn't quite reach my eyes.

She traced the dark circles under my eyes. "Edward, you look exhausted and thinner since I saw you on Wednesday. I think we should order greasy, unhealthy food, have a picnic in my suite and watch a bunch of movies. What do you think? You don't have get dressed up. You can just lounge around in your pajamas. We can just be Edward and Bella."

I loved the sound of that. "If that's what you want, Bella," I said.

"No, what do you want?" Bella pressed. "We don't have to do that. You're in charge, Edward. What do you want to do?"

Now, that was a loaded question …

The answer was simple, though. _Fall in love with Bella Swan._

And help my mother.

 _Selfish prick. Your mother should be the first thing you think about. Don't be thinking you can be saved … Esme owns your ass._

I was selfish. Why was I even thinking about such trivial things like love when my mom needed me? I was a horrible son. I had a job to do and that was to make sure my date was happy. "A lazy evening sounds perfect, but I get to pick the movies," I quipped, shaking off my brief moment of sadness and despair.

"Deal," Bella giggled, pressing her mouth to mine.

 _Definitely, fall in love with Bella Swan._

 **A/N: Bella has a sixth sense. You know? She knows that something is up, but can't quite put her finger on it. You don't know what's up. All you know is that Edward's tie to Esme is his mother. When will we find out? After Jacob and Seth's wedding, that's when. But, when will that happen?**

 **I have no clue.**

 **Now, up next will be the rest of their weekend and Edward's return to Esme. Leave me some!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A** _ **darker**_ **journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written.**

 **Chapter Nineteen**

 **EPOV**

"What do you want to eat?" Bella asked, sitting down on the couch. She was dressed in a pair of insanely short shorts and a sheer camisole. Her curly hair was braided over her shoulder. She was flipping through the menu, her nose wrinkled adorably.

When we got upstairs after our time in the office, Bella told me to change into some pajamas. However, Esme probably expected me to just fuck Bella's brains out. I had no pajamas. Bella handed me a pair of sweatpants that had belonged to her ex-husband and one of her old college t-shirts that was too big for her.

"Edward? Food? Do you want pizza? Hamburgers? Oooh, nachos," she giggled, showing me a picture of some loaded nachos. They did look good.

"The nachos look decadent," I smiled.

She grinned in return, reaching for the phone. "Hey, Phil. It's Bella. Can I get an order of nachos, two bacon cheeseburgers with seasoned fries, and the death-by-chocolate cake? Oh! And beer. I thought I had some up here, but not so much … A half hour? Great. Thanks!" She hung up, sitting in some sort of contorted position on the couch. "The food will be here in a half hour. What movies do you want to see?"

"Um, what do you have?" I asked. She got up, pulling on my arm. I let out a small yelp since the angle at which she tugged on me caused my shoulders to ache.

"What's wrong?" she questioned, her eyes big and filled with concern.

"I strained my shoulder," I explained. "Esme had me move some furniture around and I …" Bella narrowed her eyes. "You don't like her, do you?"

"Esme? Fuck no," Bella snorted. "She has you on a short leash, so to speak and her rules are …" Bella held up her hands, her head shaking angrily. "There's something about her that I do not trust. She sent over this contract for our agreement and there are so many loopholes for her to break it."

"Can I see it?" I asked, curious as to what these loopholes were.

Bella nodded, walking to her office and handing me a hefty document. It was well-highlighted and written on with questions, concerns and snarky comments. Bella sat next to me, flipping to a page that was covered with a lot of her writing. "I mean, on here, Esme can end the contract if you are late back to the Buying Love offices. There's also a stipulation that there can be no out of town dates. I put the kibosh immediately, telling her of the weekend for Jacob and Seth's wedding in Napa. She begrudgingly agreed, charging more for that trip." She looked at me. "How much of what I pay for you do you get? What percentage?"

I wanted to tell her the truth. I got nothing except for the tips. However, I didn't want to incur the wrath of Mistress Esme. I gave her the programmed response that I told any of my clients who asked that question. "A little more than half."

"I don't believe you," Bella snorted humorlessly.

"Believe it or not, it's what I get," I snapped. I got up and walked to the window, pinching my nose. I was so tired and my stomach was aching from hunger. I shouldn't have snapped at her, but I couldn't have her snooping around. Bella's words from our first date came back to haunt me. Our relationship was a farce. Esme would always control me. My wants and needs were inconsequential. I didn't want to lose what I had with Bella. Esme, however, could easily rip it away, as obviously shown by the insane contract she drew up for our exclusive escort relationship.

Bella walked behind me. Her arms slid around my middle and she pressed her cheek between my shoulder blades. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I shouldn't have pushed."

I closed my eyes, one lone tear falling down my cheek. I wiped it away. "I'm sorry about snapping. I am more tired than I thought. When I'm tired, I get cranky," I muttered, turning in her arms and enfolding her into a hug. I leaned my cheek against the crown of her sweet-smelling hair. "Can we make a promise?"

"What's that?"

"Not to talk about Esme or the true nature of our relationship?" I asked. "It's the only time we tend to argue. I don't want to argue. I don't want you mad at me." _I don't want to lose you._

"That's fair," Bella nodded, tightening her arms around my stomach, which decided to snarl angrily. "Whoa! Do you have grizzly bears in there?"

"I didn't eat breakfast this morning," I lied. I hadn't eaten nearly three days, but she didn't need to know that. Bella gently guided me into the kitchen and set out a cheese and sausage tray, with some bread and crackers. She blushed, apologizing because that's all she had in her suite. I nibbled on it and it stopped my stomach from sounding like it was going to eat itself.

Our meals arrived shortly after that and Bella forced me to eat everything. It took all my self-control to not inhale my food. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I smelled the meat from the burgers. Bella even gave me half of hers, saying she couldn't finish it. Sheepishly, I took it. She prattled on about the successful opening of the hotel while I finished eating. We did share the death-by-chocolate cake, fighting over the last bite but I gave it to Bella since I felt like I was going to explode. She put the tray of food outside and told me to pick a movie. I chose a recent romantic comedy. I knew that I probably wouldn't be able to keep my eyes open, but I wanted to try.

"Let's go into the bedroom. I've got a big television on the wall," she said, taking me into her room. "Get comfy, Edward. I'll set this up." I climbed into the bed, relishing in the softness of her mattress and the warmth of her white, fluffy bedding. I lay down on top of the comforter. She giggled, putting the disc into the player. "Under the covers, silly." I blushed and unmade her inviting bed. I slid between the sheets, biting back a moan. The sheets were so soft and smelled like her, sweet, sexy and all girl. She clicked on the television, snuggling next to me.

I couldn't keep my eyes open through the opening credits.

When I woke up, I was disoriented and confused. I was warm and comfortable. Blinking a few times, I looked around and realized that I was in Bella's bedroom. I was curled around her, spooning her. She was hugging my left arm, our fingers threaded together. I tugged my arm free, stumbling to the bathroom. I ran my hands through my hair before going to the bathroom. Padding back to the bedroom, I noticed it was just before four in the morning. I frowned. "I'm sorry, _bellisima._ " Bella rolled over, blinking her eyes. "Shit, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay. I had to go pee, too," she giggled, her voice rough. She got up and stretched, walking to take care of her business. I sat down on the edge of the bed, leaning forward. Bella came back, looking adorably sleep-rumpled. "You were down for the count. I think you were snoring before I pressed play."

"I'm so sorry, Bella," I whispered. "I'm just a waste of your money. I'll call Esme first thing and see if …"

"Don't. Even. Say. It," Bella growled. She pushed me back on the bed, straddling my hips. "There's obviously something _more_ going on and you don't trust me enough to share it. However, I have my thoughts. Most of them include Esme torturing you …"

 _You are so on the money,_ bellisima,I thought.

"Regardless, I want you to feel safe and comfortable here. I don't fucking care that you crashed. You are a handsome man, Edward, but you looked like shit when you first walked into the hotel. Tired, drawn, and gaunt," she said, running her fingers down my cheeks. "If you need to crash, fine. If you want to cuddle, I'm all for that. And when you are ready, I'm here to listen to you." Her thumbs ran underneath my eyes and she frowned. "You look pulled together, but there's something in your eyes that …" She kissed me sweetly, lovingly. "I don't want you to be sad or feel guilty. It's my money and how I spend it is up to me. I want to spend it on having you with me, doing what _you_ want." She kissed me again, smiling down at me. "Does that make sense?"

"It does," I murmured, still feeling guilty that she was wasting her money on my lazy ass.

"Now, it's too early in the morning to have such a heavy conversation. Let's go back to sleep and play the rest of the day by ear," she said, clambering off my lap. She smiled as I joined her, enfolding her into my arms. "Hmmmm, I like this. I do love the snuggling."

"I love to snuggle," I chuckled, holding her closer. "Thank you, _bellisima_. Sharing all of this with you means more to me than you can even imagine." She kissed me once more and we eventually drifted back to sleep.

When I finally woke up, around ten, I decided to make Bella some breakfast. She didn't have a lot of food in her suite, but I found the ingredients for pancakes. I made my favorite breakfast growing up: blueberry pancakes with whipped sweetened cream cheese. I put the breakfast onto a plate, carrying the food and a cup of coffee to Bella.

She was still curled up in a tiny ball, dead to the world. I crouched down, brushing an errant curl from her cheek. She was so unbelievably beautiful. Her pale skin was flushed from the warmth of her bedroom, but still flawless and soft. Her curls were the deepest mahogany, with just a touch of reddish highlights. Her pink lips pouted out, begging for a kiss. I brushed my lips against hers. Bella's eyes fluttered and she sighed against my mouth. She woke up, smiling and giving me such a sweet look. "Good morning," she said. "I could get used to being woken up by a kiss."

I grinned crookedly, giving her another one since she was just so …

 _Dangerous ground, Eddie._

"I made you breakfast," I said, placing the plate of pancakes on her lap.

"You didn't have to do that," she admonished gently. "But, it smells delicious and looks sinful. I hope you help me eat all of this. I can't finish all of this by myself. I've got a girlish figure to maintain." I nodded, sitting next to her and sharing the plate of pancakes. We talked and laughed after we finished breakfast. Bella did the dishes since I had slaved over a hot stove to make her meal. After we did the dishes, we took separate showers and decided to go out and play, since the weather was gorgeous.

That night, we had dinner at the Swan Towers' signature restaurant, _Del Cigno_ and fooled around before falling asleep. It felt amazing to have Bella in my arms. She was soft, sweet and never mean. I went to bed with a full belly and no pain, aside from the residual aches in my shoulders from my time in the _chamber_. I didn't want to go back the next day. I wanted to stay with her. However, Esme was expecting me on Monday morning and hopefully, she'd let me visit my mom.

Unfortunately, sleep did not come easily. I just fretted over going back. I was nearly sick with anxiety. I hid it well, holding Bella close and running my fingers down her bare back. I eventually drifted off to sleep, waking up when Bella's alarm went off. She groaned, not wanting to let me go. I didn't want to leave, so I understood. We decided to take a shower together. It was strangely intimate and foreign, but I enjoyed it. There was nothing sexual about us showering, seeing each other naked. It was almost bonding. Bella stayed snuggled in my arms, massaging my back and touching my skin for as long as we were in the shower. Afterward, Bella got ready for work and I changed into my black jeans and black button-down, sending a text to Jared to come and get me. He didn't respond, but I shrugged it off.

Bella walked out, wearing a black suit and high heels. Her hair was clipped away from her face and she looked put-together, but sexy. She was tapping on her cell phone, her brow furrowed. "I've got to go, Edward. Lauren, one of my employees, is meeting with me. She double booked a few of our more expensive suites and Jess and I had to fix it. I need to discuss her future at the hotel with her. Never a fun part of my job," she grumbled. She ran her fingers down my shirt, fussing with the collar of my shirt. "You are so handsome, Edward. Even more so when you are well-rested and well-fed." She kissed me softly. "I'll see you on Wednesday?"

"I wouldn't miss it, _bellisima,_ " I purred, cupping her cheek. I leaned forward, kissing her deeply until her phone chirped. She groaned, tapping out a response. "Go be all bossy."

"I will," she said, giving me a smirk. She kissed me again. "I need this before I fire her ass."

"Remember my lips against yours, Bella. Know that regardless of what I'm doing, I will be thinking of you," I murmured, suckling her lower lip between mine.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Always," I said. Her phone began ringing, as did mine. "We both have to go. I'll see you on Wednesday. I'd like to go out with you, _bellisima._ "

"I think I know the perfect place," she beamed. "Look hot. I mean, dress to impress." Her phone rang again. She kissed me once more darting out of the suite, with me on her heels. She went into her office once we got to the lobby. I walked to the entrance, expecting to see Jared's sleek, black limo. Instead, I saw Esme's ostentatious red BMW.

"Edward," she sang, teetering toward me in her too-high heels. She hugged me, kissing my cheek. Her hand gripped mine, twisting it painfully. "Did you fuck her?"

"What? No!" I answered, trying to wriggle out of her hold. She released my hand, giving me a saccharine grin. "Why are you asking me that?"

"Because, I had to make sure that you're still mine," she purred. "Because you were a good boy, you get to visit Mommy. Get in the fucking car."

 **A/N: Next up will be some more information about Edward and who he's doing all of this for. Since this chapter was longer, the next one will be shorter. Also, we will not be spending** _ **every**_ **date with Edward and Bella. I will jump forward. Leave me some!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A _darker_ journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written. **

**Chapter Twenty**

 **EPOV**

Esme drove us to the dilapidated nursing home on the outskirts of Seattle. It was a county facility that barely took care of my mother's needs. However, Esme found it and managed to get her into the facility. It smelled like urine and feces as soon as you walked in. The residents were abused almost daily by the caregivers. I'd seen more bruises on my mother than I care to admit. There was even a time when she was restrained in her bed, wearing a filthy adult diaper and covered with bedsores.

I raised holy hell over that.

The administrator that was in charge during that time was fired and it got better for a few months with a new leader, but they left and someone else, who didn't care about these people, let the old ways return. Things were mildly better now, but it was still not the place I would have chosen for my mother.

When you're fourteen and your life implodes, you have very little in the way of choices.

"Can we stop at McDonald's and pick up a Happy Meal for her?" I asked.

"Do you have money?" Esme sneered.

I checked my wallet, seeing another huge tip from Bella. "I do," I replied. I took out a twenty, putting my wallet back into my pocket before Esme saw how much I truly had.

"The third richest women in the world only tipped you a twenty?" Esme scoffed. "What a miser! You must have really been disappointing if that's all she gave you. Do I need to call her and ask for a progress report?"

"No, you won't. She gave me a hundred bucks," I said.

"Did you pay Jared?" she spat, turning into a McDonald's.

"I would have paid him when he picked me up," I replied, trying to keep the bite out of my voice. "But, you picked me up instead, Esme."

She huffed, parking the car. "I don't understand why I bother with you," she growled. "Go get your mother her fattening food. I'll be in the car." She waved me away and I jogged into the restaurant. I ordered my mom a Happy Meal with a small vanilla shake. Her roommate pilfered my mom's food since she ate so slowly. She needed the calories. I also got a hamburger for myself, stuffing it in my face before going back out to Esme's car. She peeled out of the parking lot, nearly causing an accident. I almost lost my hasty lunch but managed to stay calm.

We arrived at the nursing home. Esme and I walked in. She waited in the dingy lobby while I checked in with the nurse on duty. She was an older woman, one of the few nurses who actually took _care_ of the residents. "Hello, Carmen," I smiled.

"Mr. Masen! You are a sight for sore eyes," she beamed. "It's been almost a month since I've last seen you!"

"I know, it's been too long. I was away for business," I lied. "How is she?"

"Eh," Carmen replied, getting up from her seat. She was short and very round, waddling down the grimy hallway. "She's getting over a cold. It's going around the home. She's congested and coughing. I'm keeping my eyes on her, to make sure it doesn't turn into something more serious. The doc doesn't come by as often as she should." She opened the door. My mom's roommate was rooting through my mother's clothes. "Agnes! Get your paws off Elizabeth's belongings. We've warned you time and time again about taking things that aren't yours!"

"They're mine!" Agnes snarled, clutching one of my father's plaid shirts. Carmen walked over and removed the shirt from Agnes's hands. "NO!" she screamed, fighting with Carmen. "MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE!" Carmen guided the writhing, screaming woman out of the room. Another nurse helped her, giving me some privacy with my mother.

I sat down on the edge of the bed. My mom was laying on her side, humming quietly. Her once vibrant red hair was now dull and littered with greys. Her skin was sallow and she was a ghost of her former self. She was dressed in another shirt that belonged to my father and some loose pants. "Hey, Momma," I whispered, brushing her hair away from her cheek. "How are you?"

"Hmmmm," she replied, wrinkling her face.

"I got you something to eat, Momma," I murmured, sitting on the faded recliner. "Do you want some French fries?"

She opened her eyes. They were now a dull green. All of the life in them had long since died once we buried my father. She squinted at me. "Where's Edward? I need to talk to Edward. Where's my husband?" she asked, gripping my arm with surprising strength for someone so weak-looking.

"He's out for a bit, Momma. He'll come to see you soon," I choked out, hating that I lied to her. "I brought you some food, Mom. Let's sit you up." She groaned and I helped her to a more comfortable position to eat. I sat with her for an hour as she nibbled on her cheeseburger, fries and apple chips. I knew that Esme was probably getting antsy, but I hadn't seen my mother in almost a month.

She finished her food. I threw away the rubbish. She looked around, shifting uncomfortably. "Where's Edward? I need to talk to Edward. Where's my husband?" she whimpered, sounding almost panicked.

"Mom," I said, taking her hands in mine. "Calm down, please?"

"NO! WHERE IS EDWARD?" she screamed. She kicked at me, pushing me off the bed. Her screams had alerted Carmen and the other nurse. Carmen gave me a sympathetic smile as she injected a sedative into my mother's bloodstream. We both knew that if she was violent like this, the only way to calm her was to sedate her. It was a standing order on her chart. My mom slumped and the other nurse covered her with a blanket.

"Come outside, Mr. Masen," Carmen muttered. I followed her and I felt my heart clench painfully. "Your mother's Alzheimer's is getting worse. She doesn't remember your father's accident. She still thinks that he's still alive. When I show her a picture of you, she immediately assumes it's your dad. She has moments of lucidity, but she sobs uncontrollably, remembering that she's a widow."

"What can I do?" I asked, looking back at the huddled up little ball that was my mother. "Carmen, she's all I have."

"I know that money is tight, Mr. Masen, but her care here is not …" Carmen frowned.

"This is all I can afford. I lost everything," I sniffled, wiping my cheek. "When my father died, he didn't have a life insurance policy and my mom wasn't working. We received some money from his pension, but when the business went belly-up, so did the money. The cost of the funeral, my mom's medical fees and everything else, it was too much. I had to declare bankruptcy. I didn't even know what I was signing."

"How old were you?" Carmen asked.

"I had just turned seventeen," I shrugged. "We moved to Seattle after that." _And my nightmare began_. I looked at the sweet woman who took care of my mom. I reached into my wallet, pulling out some money. "I just got a small bonus from my boss. Can you use this to help with her care?"

"I'll do what I can, Mr. Masen. For now, I'm working with Annette to get Agnes moved from your mother's room. She's getting violent and I think she's the cause of some of the bruises on your mom," Carmen said, rubbing my arms. She pocketed the money, walking with me to the lobby. Esme was fuming. "I'll call you if anything changes. Don't be a stranger, Edward."

"I won't. Thank you for everything, Carmen," I said. She nodded, waddling back toward my mother's room. Sullenly, I walked back to the lobby where Esme was waiting for me. I turned to face Esme, whose face was bright red with anger. "I'm sorry that took so long, Esme."

She gritted her teeth, glaring at me. "You wasted my time. Now? I'll waste yours. The next two days will be spent in the _chamber_ ," she spat. "Let's go." She narrowed her eyes. "Say you love me, Edward."

"I love you, Esme," I responded woodenly. She didn't believe me and I felt a sharp slap across the face. Mistress was _pissed_ and I was going to experience her full wrath.

 _Fuck. My. Life._

 **A/N: So, we know about Edward's mother. She has early onset Alzheimer's triggered by the death of her husband. Does Bella know? No. Not yet. Will Edward tell her? We'll see. Only time will tell. Now, pictures of the dilapidated nursing home are on my blog, along with a picture of Elizabeth Masen in her prime. Link for that is in my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and twitter: tufano79.**

 **Up next we'll be a transition type chapter, leading up to Jake and Seth's nuptials in Napa. We'll be jumping ahead roughly a month. Leave me some! ;-)**


	22. Chapter 21

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A** _ **darker**_ **journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written.**

 **Chapter Twenty-One**

 **BPOV**

The next month was spent with Edward and while he was with me, he was happy, but I could tell it was a mask. He was jumpy and his body was littered with bruises, scrapes and cuts. When I asked him about them, he would deflect and say that he was clumsy or he'd kiss me stupid.

I liked the kissing, but the lying not so much.

However, I'd let it slide because he treated me better than all of my previous relationships. I also had my suspicions that it was Esme who was causing Edward's pain. If he trusted me enough to tell me his secret, I'd gladly wait for him. He was the sweetest, most caring man I'd ever met. My feelings for him were growing. Did I love him?

No.

But, it was a distinct possibility.

"Bella, I've arranged for the private plane to fly us to Napa Valley. Is Edward coming with you?" Rose asked, sitting on my couch in my office.

"Yes. He'll be arriving early tomorrow morning. We'll drive separately to the airport," I murmured, idly tracing the rim of my coffee mug.

"What's up, Bells?" Rose questioned, putting her tablet down. "You've been preoccupied since you've begun this romance with Edward."

"Have you noticed anything about Edward? I mean, anything out of the ordinary?" I pressed, looking up at her.

"He seems a bit jumpy and his eyes are a bit dead, but other than that, not so much," Rose shrugged.

"And that doesn't concern you? There is something going on with Edward and Esme. Can you call Carlisle for me? I need his investigative skills," I said, narrowing my eyes.

"What do you think?" Rose asked.

"I don't know, but I want Carlisle to help me find out. I've done all I could on my end. I'm certain that the biography she has posted on her website is a lie and I think that she's doing things to him, causing him pain," I growled. "He's covered in bruises and scars. Plus, he's so much thinner than when I first met him!"

"I'll call Carlisle. I think he's in town today. Chuck's working with his developers for his newest creation in Las Vegas," Rose said. "Why don't you take the rest of the day? I know you still need to pack for the trip. Once Carlisle arrives, I'll send him up to your suite."

"Thanks, Rose," I said, taking my laptop and tablet from my desk. I rode up to my suite and tore apart my closet, packing for the five days, four nights in Napa Valley for Jacob and Seth's wedding. I was finally organizing the mess I'd created in my room when the door buzzed. I padded to the entryway, opening up the door to find my father's head of security, Carlisle Cullen, leaning against the door jamb. "Hey, Carlisle. Thank you for coming."

"Anything for you, Bella," he said, limping into my suite. He used to be a Seattle PD detective, but he was shot in the line of duty, nearly dying from his injuries. The powers-that-be offered him a stuffy desk position, but he chose to retire and moved the private sector. Charlie and Carlisle were life-long friends. My father offered him a position as our head of security, quadrupling his salary and pension from the police department. He worked banker's hours and loved every minute of it. I led him to the couch, handing him a scotch. "You know me too well, Bella."

"Eh," I shrugged. "It's the least I could do, asking you to come on your day off."

"Eh," he repeated, snickering quietly. "So, what do you need, little one?"

"I need your investigative prowess, Carlisle. I also need your discretion, too. Daddy can't know about what I'm about to ask you. It's a delicate matter," I blushed.

"Your secret is safe with me," Carlisle nodded.

"Okay, so, you know my new boyfriend?" I said, wrinkling my nose.

"Edward? Yes. Charlie mentioned him. I'm shocked he hasn't asked me to run a background check on him," Carlisle snorted.

"Charlie hasn't, but I want you to do it for me. I trust him and care for him a great deal, but there's something more about him that I'm worried about," I said. "Here's his full name and birth date. I don't have a social security number or address, though."

"I can work with this," Carlisle said, tucking the paper into his jacket. "What else? There's more to this request."

"I need you to run a check on Esme Platt. She's the owner of Buying Love, Inc.," I said, my face flaming.

"Hold up. Buying Love?" Carlisle asked, his brow arching. "That's an escort service. Does Edward work for Buying Love?"

"That's where it becomes delicate," I whimpered, looking up at him sheepishly. "Edward is an escort. I think that Esme is abusing him."

"Fuck me sideways," Carlisle groaned, falling back on the couch.

"No, thanks, Carlisle. I love you, but like an uncle," I laughed anxiously.

"Buying Love was under investigation for human trafficking when I was working for the Seattle Police Department. We had a solid lead, but then he disappeared," Carlisle explained. "Our source said that Esme 'saved him' and made him work to pay off his debt. However, the debt was never ending. It kept mounting with each passing day. He was going to meet with us to finally give his statement and he disappeared. Esme said that he got married and moved to Los Angeles, but the name he gave us was false."

"What was the name?" I asked.

"James Whitley," Carlisle sighed. "He was seeing a woman named Mary Brandon."

"Edward mentioned that there was a guy who became an exclusive escort and they got married, living in Los Angeles. It wasn't James, but it started with a 'j'. Shit! What was it?!" I pinched my nose, trying to remember the name of Edward's colleague. "Josh? No, not that. Jeremy? No. Jared is his driver. Ja … Jasper! That's it! Jasper. Oh, and his wife's name was Alice."

"Jasper. Do you the last name?" Carlisle asked.

"No. But, it might help you find the person you're looking for," I shrugged. "But this guy was going to blow the whistle on Esme?"

"Yes, but he left before he could. I think that Esme got to him. There was no proof of her wrong-doings and on paper, she's as clean as a whistle," Carlisle snarled. "I never met her, but a friend of mine did and he said she was a viper."

As we were talking, my cell phone vibrated. It was a text from Edward. _I'm looking forward to spending the next five days with you,_ bellisima _. It's been too long since we've been together. ~ E_

 _I know. Esme with her stupid rules. ~ B_

 _Question for you. What was the name of that one guy who got married and move to LA? ~ B_

 _Jasper Whitlock. He married Alice Brandon. They live in Brentwood. He sent me an email, describing how beautiful Los Angeles is. Perhaps, we could go there? ~ E_

 _I'd love to go. Ever been to Disneyland? ~ B_

 _Disney World with my parents when I was six, but not Disneyland. Gotta go,_ bellisima. _I'll see you tomorrow morning ~ E xx_

"I have a name," I said, showing Carlisle my phone.

"I'll do some digging, little one," Carlisle nodded, his jaw tightening. "I'll try and get in touch with this Jasper Whitlock and his wife, Alice Brandon. I might recruit my old protégé, Emmett McCarty, to help out. He has more resources at the Seattle PD than I do. He can do a complete background check on these two, finding the most current address and phone number."

"And you'll do this discreetly? You won't tell my father?" I said.

"I promise, Bella. You must care a great deal about Edward and you believe something is up with him. I know that something is up with Esme. Hopefully, together, we'll be able to help him out," Carlisle said, taking my hand.

"I hope so, Carlisle. I truly hope so."

 **A/N: So, this was a transitional chapter. Up next will be the departure to Napa Valley for Jacob and Seth's wedding. There will be citrus, happiness and good times for the wedding, but after … the other shoe is going to drop. Leave me some loving! ;-)**


	23. Chapter 22

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A** _ **darker**_ **journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written.**

 **Chapter Twenty-Two**

 **BPOV**

I woke up early the next morning. I finished packing for our extended weekend for Jacob and Seth's wedding. My choices were a combination of sexy and sweet. I spent a lot of money at La Perla to enhance my lingerie wardrobe. Edward and I had been keeping our physical aspect of our relationship relatively PG-13, but he had alluded to wanting to explore _more_ while we were away in California.

My cell phone chirped as I was putting my shoes into my luggage. Esme had sent me an email, telling me that Edward was on his way and to remind me of her rules while Edward was out of Seattle. My response was terse, saying that I wasn't on her payroll. What Edward and I do during my time is _our_ business. Also, the time constraints she put on our return was complete crap.

What if we get delayed? Ever hear of fog?

She needed to back off. Yes, she was Edward's 'boss,' but she was a control freak.

 _Fucking bitch._

I told her that we'd get back when we got back and the contract would not be broken because of her insistent need for control. Her response was equally as terse, explaining that I'd be charged for every hour we were delayed, but the contract would not be void. However, I was pressing her last nerve and she was not afraid to tell me. The feeling was fucking mutual, to be honest.

An hour after I got the email from Esme, Peter, the security guard, contacted me saying that a limo was waiting for me. I smiled happily, knowing that Edward was here. I started grabbing my bags when the door buzzed. I opened the door. A beautiful bouquet was thrust into my arms and a very smiley, happy Edward was on my doorstep. "Happy birthday, _bellisima_ ," he cooed. "They're not red roses, but they are a small token of my feelings for you."

"They're gorgeous," I breathed, inhaling the fragrant blooms. They were a combination of orange roses, daisies, lilies, and carnations. They were in a rustic looking blue vase that matched my décor perfectly. "You didn't have to, Edward. However, I can't remember the last time I received flowers."

"Your ex-husband never got you flowers?" Edward asked, his perfect brow arched. I shrugged. Riley never really saw the point of flowers. They were a waste of money, in his opinion. Though, the money he used to purchase them was usually mine, so it was a waste of _my_ money. "He's a fool, Bella. If I could, I'd get you flowers as often as I could. Seeing you smile as beautifully as you did when you received them is reason enough. I wanted to get you something to celebrate your birthday. Something more than just flowers, but that's all I could afford. Esme doesn't know that I got these for you. Jared, my driver, suggested this small florist shop on the way to Swan Towers."

"Well, Esme will never know," I smiled, putting them on the cocktail table. Edward slid behind me, his arms wrapping around my waist. His lips found the soft spot behind my ear. I melted against his hard chest, turning around and kissing him sweetly in appreciation for the gorgeous flowers. "Thank you so much, baby. You've already made my birthday very special."

"Spending the weekend with you is definitely special," he smiled against my mouth. He nipped at my lips, hugging me closely before releasing me. "Now, shall we begin our weekend? I've never been on a private jet before, _bellisima._ "

"Oh, you're in for a treat, Edward," I said, slipping my carryon onto my shoulder. He rolled my suitcase to the foyer. We left my suite, riding down the elevator to the garage. Rose was waiting for us, smirking. "What are you doing, Rosalie?"

"I'm hitching a ride! I didn't want to leave my car at the private airfield. Do you mind?" Rose asked, waggling her brows.

"Rose," I growled.

"The limo is big enough for all of us," Edward said, threading his fingers through mine. He kissed me gently, pulling my lower lip between his teeth. "Besides, it will keep me on my best behavior. I've been away from you too long and Rose can act as a chaperone."

"I'll sit between you," Rose chirped.

"Over my rotting corpse, Rosalie Lillian Hale," I snapped. She cackled, getting into the limo. An older gentleman, Jared, I presumed, loaded up the luggage into the trunk. Edward helped him, talking to him quietly. I slid into the limo, pushing Rose onto the long bench along the side of the limo. Edward got in after me, taking my hand and kissing the inside of my wrist. I melted against his side, my heart was fluttering with his sweet gestures of affection.

The ride to King County International Airport went by quickly. We arrived at the airport, being dropped off at the private hangar where my father's private jet was located.

Charlie was going to come to the wedding, but arrive the morning of the ceremony. He had to scope out locations for his next spot for our newest hotel we were opening in Las Vegas. There was some land up for sale near The Palms. Charlie was going to act as the father of the groom since Jacob had been disowned by his family for his choices in who he loved.

"When you said private jet, I thought it was going to be small," Edward breathed.

"Chuck never does anything small," Rose snickered. "Have you seen his house?"

"Not yet," Edward said, distracted by the size of the plane.

"Dad's house is far too much for just him. The bigger the better," I snorted. "He mentioned about possibly having us over for dinner at some point. You can see the house once we get back from Napa Valley." Edward shot me a look, smiling anxiously. Jared stopped the car, parking it just inside of the hangar. Edward got out of the limo, helping me and Rose out while Jared took out the luggage. He and Edward gave the luggage to one of the flight attendants so they could load it into the cargo hold.

We got onto the plane, settling into the leather seats. The flight attendant gave us champagne and went through the safety speech while the pilot and copilot did their pre-flight checks. Edward was gripping the armrest, his knuckles an unnatural shade of white. "Are you okay, Edward?" I asked, extricating his hand from the leather. He gripped my hand like a life line.

"I'm okay. I haven't flown in a long time and …" he murmured, his cheeks reddening.

"You'll be okay, baby," I cooed, kissing his knuckles. "It's a short flight. We'll be arriving in less than two hours. Then, we have the entire weekend in this gorgeous villa that I've rented out for us."

"All of us," Rose snorted.

"Why did I agree to have you stay with us?" I deadpanned, arching a brow at Rosalie.

"Because the villa you rented had six bedrooms. For two people?" Rose scoffed. "You are truly Chuck's daughter, Bellsy."

"Shut it, Rose," I growled.

"Besides, I know that Seth has an older brother who is very straight and interested. We met when Paul came out to visit Seth shortly after Jacob and Seth got engaged," Rose cackled, waggling her brows. "Wedding sex is the _best_ sex. All drunk and sloppy with the perfect amount of lust and orgasms. Hmmm, I can't wait."

"You are such a slut, Rose," I laughed.

"And damn proud of it," she snickered, pulling out her tablet and ear buds. "Now, I've got a slew of _Keeping up with the Kardashians_ to catch up on since you are a fucking slave driver, Isabella Marie."

"No, I'm not," I argued.

"Okay, you're not. I was too busy entertaining the enchanting Alejandro," she purred. "The things he can do with his tongue. Whoa, boy!" She smiled widely before stuffing her ear buds into her ears and watching her inane show.

The flight attendant said that we were going to take off in a little bit. I took out my own tablet, finding a movie that I had loaded on there. "It'll make the time go by faster," I said, handing Edward one of my ear buds. "And we don't have to listen to Rose's running commentary about the Kardashians."

"What is a Kardashian?" Edward asked.

"You don't want to know," I answered, shaking my head. I started the movie, leaning my head on Edward's shoulder. He threaded his fingers with mine, pressing his cheek against my hair as the jet took off, heading southward to Napa Valley.

We arrived a few hours later. I rented a car, a SUV, for the weekend. Rose was still engrossed in her Kardashian marathon, grumbling from the backseat. Edward just looked around in awe as I drove us through Napa Valley to our rental about fifteen minutes from where Jacob and Seth were celebrating their nuptials. I parked the car in the garage, using the key that gatehouse gave me once we entered the subdivision.

Edward sat in the car after Rose hopped out, dragging her too-big bag into the house. He was pale and sweating. "What's wrong, Edward?"

"Nothing," he whispered.

I guided his face to mine, staring into his verdant eyes. "You're freaking out, Edward. Talk to me, sweetie."

"I'm afraid that I'm going to fuck up," he said, his eyes fluttering shut. "That you're going to … or that I'm …"

"You're not making sense, Edward," I murmured, running my fingers through his soft, auburn hair. "You are not going to fuck up. You're my boyfriend. The only person who knows the truth is Rose and she'll be too busy playing tonsil hockey with Paul or Alejandro or whoever."

He blew out a breath, taking my hands in his. I could feel him tremble. He whispered something quietly under his breath, but I couldn't understand it. He looked at me and there was a new-found confidence in his eyes. "I'll be fine, _bellisima._ Just having an insecure moment. I'll pull it together."

"Come on, baby. Let's go choose our room. I want to be far away from Rose. She's a screamer," I quipped.

Edward chuckled, kissing my nose. "Do you want to give her a run for her money?" he teased back.

"Fuck yeah!" I cooed.

 **A/N: So, we're in Napa. Pictures of the rental that Edward, Rose and Bella are staying in are on my blog, along with forthcoming pictures of the décor for Jacob and Seth's wedding. Up next will be the rehearsal dinner and wedding, leading up to some … well … you'll see.**

 **Oh, and Edward is going to be really sweet in a few chapters, too. I just flove him.**

 **Leave me some! ;-)**


	24. Chapter 23

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A** _ **darker**_ **journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written.**

 **Chapter Twenty-Three**

 **BPOV**

"Edward, can you zip me up?" I asked, holding my dress to my body.

"I'd rather unzip you," he snickered, pulling the zipper up the rest of the way. "Showering with you has me salivating for you, _bellisima._ "

"Seeing you without clothing is as equally tempting, but I'm partial to the cuddling at night," I smiled, turning around and kissing him sweetly. "And _naked_ cuddling is even better!"

"I love touching your skin. It's so smooth and soft," Edward purred, his fingers trailing down my arms. "Do we have to go? I'd rather spend the night with you."

"Hmmmm, tempting," I said, shuddering as his palms moved from my arms down to my waist. He held me close to his body, smiling carnally. What I wouldn't give to just lose myself in him. It truly tempting. "Unfortunately, Jacob and Seth are expecting us." He dipped his head, brushing his lips with mine. A sharp bang on our closed door broke us apart.

"Stop fucking each other," Rose snickered from behind the door. "We've got to go. I have to find me some hot man-meat."

I grumbled, extricating myself from Edward's embrace. I wrenched open the door, scowling at my best friend. "We were having a moment, Rosalie."

"You're fully dressed. How can you be having a moment?" she teased.

"Some of the most intimate moments that Bella and I have shared were while we were fully clothed. Talking, laughing, kissing, cuddling," Edward said, his arms sliding around my waist. He kissed my neck, inhaling deeply. "I feel like we're exploring more than just the physical aspect of our relationship, Rose. Bella has become a friend …" I felt my cheeks warm as I melted against his chest. "Even more than that."

"You two are nauseating," Rose quipped. "But, I'm happy for you. Seriously, though. Can we go? I'm looking forward to some excellent wine and finding a sexy man to warm my bed."

"Rose, you are such a skank," I laughed.

"And damn proud of it," Rose retorted, turning on her heel and sashaying out of the room.

"You two have some a unique relationship, Bella," Edward said, his voice unsure. "Do you always tease each other about her, um, behavior with men?"

"Yeah. I love Rose and she's not really a slut. She's just more sexually free than me. She used to tease me, calling me a prude and I countered that she was a skank. It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship," I shrugged.

"BELLS! Shake a leg!" Rose called up. "If you and lover boy don't get down here in five minutes, I'm taking the SUV and leaving you here to your own devices."

"Come on, baby," I said, tugging on Edward's hand. He smiled, following me out of the bedroom. He looked very handsome in a suit with a black v-neck t-shirt underneath. It was casually sexy. We threaded our fingers together while I picked up the keys, going out to the car. Rose was fluffing her hair and reapplying her makeup. I opened the car. Edward helped me into the driver's seat and also helped Rose into the backseat. My friend kissed him on his cheek, thanking him for his chivalry. I drove us to the V. Sattui Winery. I used the valet and walked to the rear of the winery where Jacob and Seth's wedding was being held.

The skeleton of their wedding ceremony was set up. From what we could see, it was going to be a beautiful service. The flowers were not set up, but I knew the décor was going to be simple and elegant. Jacob may lead a flamboyant life, but his taste was exquisite. I used Jacob to help decorate my penthouse suite after I moved out of the house that I shared with Riley.

"This is different from the last wedding I went to," Edward said, looking around the winery.

"When was that?" Rose asked.

"I was thirteen and it was at the local VFW," Edward answered, his cheeks turning pink. "There was a buffet and everyone was wearing jeans except the bride and groom, close friends of my dad's boss."

"I'd rather that than being a gussied up," Rose snickered, looping her arm through Edward's. "My mom and dad got married in their bathing suits on a beach in Hawaii. I was baking in her belly. When I get married, that's what I want, too. Not a huge, ostentatious affair with a huge, over-the-top dress." Rose shot me a look, giving me a sly little grin.

"Shut. Up. Rose," I snapped. "It was all for show. My _dad_ insisted!"

"Bella! Rose! Eddie!" squealed Jacob as he ran toward us. He hugged us fiercely, kissing me on my cheek. "I'm so glad that you were able make it." He took Edward's hand, squeezing it. "This is going to be so much fun. I can't believe that the day is finally here!"

"It's tomorrow, love," Seth teased, walking over to Jacob. Seth Clearwater was a tall, handsome man with piercing black eyes and sexily disheveled hair. He clearly was the male of their relationship. Jacob was more effeminate of the two. "Welcome, Bella and Rose. Who is this handsome thing?" Seth gave Edward an appreciative look.

"I'm Edward Masen," Edward replied smoothly, holding out his hand to Seth. "I'm Bella's boyfriend."

"I see you traded up, beautiful," Seth laughed, shaking Edward's hand. "You are much better than the troll."

"The troll?" Edward snickered.

"He'd be talking about Riley. He resembles a troll," Rose answered. "And you are much better than Riley. You actually treat Bella with respect."

"I would do anything for Bella," Edward murmured, his arm sliding around my waist. "She's the best thing that has ever happened to me." He kissed my temple, squeezing my hip with his warm hand. "She deserves more than just my respect and I will gladly give everything that I have to my _bellisima_." He looked down at me, his green eyes sparkling. I bit my lip, feeling something more radiating through me. He dipped his head, kissing me sweetly.

"Oh! You two are so adorbs!" Jacob cooed, threading his fingers with Seth's. "Make sure you invite us to _your_ wedding!"

"Jacob! Seth! We need you," called a petite woman. "The sooner we go through this rehearsal, the sooner you can both start drinking!"

"Coming, Sheri," Seth replied. "Our wedding planner. We'll chat some more after we run through this ceremony a few times."

"Congratulations," Edward grinned. Seth gently patted Edward's shoulder, dragging Jacob away to the altar. We sat down in seats, watching as Sheri talked them through the ceremony that was scheduled for tomorrow. Jacob and Seth were so sweet as they pretended to say their vows in front of their friends and family in town for their wedding. At the end of the rehearsal, Seth dipped Jacob, kissing him deeply. I giggled. "What's so funny, _bellisima?_ "

"Seth is quite reserved. I'm shocked he's being so demonstrative," I snickered.

"He's in love," Edward replied, taking my hand and weaving our fingers together. I felt my heart jump at his simple admission about Seth, but I knew it had something to do with us.

 _Unlikely, Swan. You are just imagining it._

Ugh, my subconscious is so freaking cynical.

I squeezed Edward's hand, putting my head on his shoulder. I felt his lips brush my forehead as we watched Jacob and Seth go through their rehearsal once more before we were ushered inside the winery for the rehearsal dinner. It was a ruckus affair, filled with laughter, excellent wine and delicious food. Edward was comfortable, laughing and speaking freely. However, I knew it was all an act. Despite his smile, I could see the tension in his eyes. Prior to sitting down to dinner, his cell phone rang and he slipped out to answer it. When he came back, he was a little quiet, but the mask slipped on once Seth asked him a question.

After dinner, Jacob and Seth handed out gifts to their attendants and family. Jacob handed me Charlie's gift since he was not arriving until tomorrow morning. With the gifts handed out, Jacob and Seth were separated. Seth was going to spending the night with me in my villa I had rented while Jacob was staying at the bed and breakfast just next door to the winery. They were adhering to the being separated the night before the wedding. We left shortly afterward with Seth in tow, carrying an overnight bag and his garment bag with his tuxedo.

Back at our villa, Rose set Seth up in the bedroom on the main level. She went upstairs while Edward and I were in the kitchen, putting our leftovers in the fridge. "Edward, is everything okay?" I asked, grabbing a water bottle.

"Hmmm?" he replied, spinning the silver flip phone on the counter. He blinked up at me. "What did you say?"

"Is everything okay? At the dinner, after you got that phone call, you were – I don't know – different? You were engaged in conversations but not," I murmured.

"Esme just called me," he shrugged. "She was told to pass on some news to me. I'll be fine, _bellisima._ "

"Are you sure?" I pressed, taking his hands in mine. I ran my fingers over the thick black leather cuffs around his wrists. He never removed them. "You can talk to me, baby."

"I know, Bella," he said, cupping my cheek. "But, I'm okay. I promise you." He dipped his head, brushing his lips gently with mine. "Now, I want to enjoy some cuddling with my girlfriend." He smiled crookedly, but it didn't reach his eyes. He tugged on my hands, guiding me up the stairs to our room.

I wanted to believe him. I wanted to trust that he really was okay, but I couldn't.

There was something more going on with Edward Masen. I needed to find out what, but I prayed it wouldn't drive him away. He had become very important to me.

 _Please, forgive me_.

 **A/N: I had fully intended to include the rehearsal and the wedding in this ONE chapter, but decided against it. Up next will be the wedding and some teasing at said wedding by our favorite Edward. I really do love him. Why do you think he threw up a wall? All will be revealed in the coming chapters. I promise you!**

 **Pictures of the winery, Jacob, Seth and their wedding décor will be posted on my blog. The Napa Valley rental is up on the blog (just click the tab that says Napa Wedding). Link for the blog is on my profile or in my Facebook group: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. You can also find me on twitter: tufano79.**

 **I do promise some citrusy action coming up. Will they go all the way?**

 **Leave me some!**


	25. Chapter 24

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A** _ **darker**_ **journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written.**

 **Chapter Twenty-Four**

 **BPOV**

Edward and I slept in the next day. I spent most of the night tossing and turning, concerned about Edward. He slept deeply, but he had nightmares, whimpering in the darkness. When we finally woke up, Edward went down to eat some breakfast. I could hear Rose and Seth puttering in the kitchen. I used the time alone to make a quick phone call to Carlisle. I hadn't heard from since I spoke to him in my office.

"Shouldn't you be enjoying Jacob's wedding?" Carlisle quipped as he picked up. "From what I heard from your father, the locale is quite beautiful."

"You're not with him?" I asked.

"Nope. I'm currently sitting in the buffet at the Wynn Hotel, gorging myself on the most delicious breakfast I'd ever had," he laughed. "Charlie gave me the day off. I'm spending my day at the blackjack table."

"Don't gamble away all of your money, Cullen," I teased.

"Meh," Carlisle replied. "What can I do for you, little one?"

"Have you heard anything about that background check?" I asked. "Anything at all?"

"No, not yet. My friend and former colleague, Emmett McCarty, is helping me but I haven't heard anything about Esme Platt. However, with Edward, I found out some things about him. His father was killed in a car crash, caused by a drunk driver. After that, any information regarding Edward Masen and his family seems to trail off. It's like he was wiped off the face of the planet," Carlisle explained. "I'm still looking, Bella. Plus, I'm still trying to get in touch with Jasper Whitlock and his wife, Mary Alice Brandon. Their phone number is unlisted, but I've got a private detective searching for them down in Los Angeles."

"Okay," I sighed. "You'll call me or text me if you hear something, right?"

"Of course, little one," Carlisle answered. "Now, I've got a date with an omelet that's the size of my head."

"I'll leave you to it," I laughed. "Thanks, Carlisle. Enjoy Vegas." He grunted, ending the call. I tossed my cell phone onto the bed, flopping back onto the pillows. Edward walked up, carrying a mug of coffee and a plate of goodies. "Smells good. I take it that Rose didn't cook?"

"No, Seth did," Edward smiled, placing the plate of cinnamon rolls and cheesy eggs onto my lap. "Rose was going back for thirds when I wrangled this plate away from her."

"Rose has the appetite of an ox," I snorted, cutting a piece of the roll. I moaned quietly. Edward lay down next to me, holding the mug of coffee. I took it, taking a sip of the perfectly prepared cup of coffee. "Are you okay?"

"I'm tired," he shrugged, his finger idly tracing circles on my knee. "I had a hard time sleeping. Probably because you were tossing and turning. Are you alright, _bellisima?_ "

"I'll be fine," I answered, spearing some of the eggs. I held it up for Edward and he eagerly accepted my proffered fork of food. He even dramatically growled before smiling crookedly. His eyes were not as haunted as last night, nor did the smile fade away. We shared my meal before we went to take a shared shower. Edward was playful, teasing me with his hands, cupping my breasts and running his fingers down my spine. His lips wrapped around my ear as he teased my pussy, making me moan. "You are going to be the death of me, Edward," I whimpered as his long fingers toyed with my neatly trimmed curls.

"I don't want you to die," he purred, turning me around and taking my face in his hands. His leather cuffs were still around his wrists, dark against his skin. I gripped his wrists, staring into his eyes. "I want to only give you pleasure, Isabella." He kissed me, his tongue sliding between my lips. I lost myself in his mouth as he lifted me, pressing me against the cool tile of the shower. My fingers tangled into his wet hair, tugging on the strands. With a moan, he pulled back. "I want to make love to you tonight, Bella. Can you let me worship your body?"

"Only if you let me return the favor," I countered, my lips trailing down his jaw.

"Yes," he breathed as I bit down on his collarbone. "Tonight, my Bella. Tonight, you'll be mine." He kissed me once more, lowering me to the ground. His eyes were black with desire. "No panties today, _bellisima._ Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, sir," I purred, grinning crookedly. He returned the smile in kind, swatting my ass. I barked out a laugh, watching as he sauntered out of the shower stall, in his naked glory. He winked at me as he wrapped a towel around his slim waist. I turned off the water, removing the clip from my hair. My curls tumbled down my back, making Edward groan. I slid past him as he pulled out his shaving supplies. I pinched his butt before gliding out of the bathroom to get ready for Jacob and Seth's wedding.

A few hours later, we were all dressed and in the SUV. I drove us to the winery. I was wearing a slinky wine-colored lace dress with nude heels. Rose was in a black dress with burgundy accessories. Edward wore a black suit with a deep red tie that matched my dress. My father was waiting for us, wearing a dashing black tuxedo and gorgeous boutonniere. The valet opened my door, helping me out of the car. I smiled, handing him a couple of dollars. Edward was by my side as the car pulled away, placing my arm through his.

"Bella," Dad said, hugging me and giving me a kiss. "You look beautiful, my dear."

"Thank you, Dad. I like you in the monkey suit," I quipped, folding down his collar.

"It's just like the other suits I wear except I've got some foliage on my lapel," he snorted. He hugged Rose, kissing her cheek. "You behaving yourself, Rosalie?"

"Never, Chuck," Rose laughed, draping her arm over my dad's shoulder. "I live to cause trouble. You know this."

"I should have known," Dad snickered. He blinked over to Edward, holding out his hand. "Edward? It's a pleasure to see you again, son."

"You, too, Mr. Swan," Edward replied, shaking his hand. "Did you have a safe flight?"

"I did. I'm glad to be here and not in Las Vegas. Negotiations are not going well," he grumbled.

"No work, Dad," I warned. "It's bad enough that you only came today." Dad rolled his eyes, waving his hand. "Now, don't you have responsibilities to do as father of one of the grooms?"

"I do, but I wanted to see my favorite daughter," Dad smirked, kissing my cheek. "Love you, baby girl." He walked through the winery while Edward, Rose and I went to the back of the winery.

A string quartet was playing some romantic music. Paul, Seth's brother, was acting as usher, seating people in the beautifully decorated ceremony site. As predicted, it was elegant, simple and understated, but just enough to give the winery that perfect scent of freshly cut floral blooms along with the grapes of the vineyard. Paul sat us in the second row, behind the seats for my father and Jacob's best man, his friend from high school, Embry.

Rose was chatting up Paul, who seemed very interested in my best friend and assistant. Edward chuckled, weaving his fingers with mine as we settled into the seats. The music changed shortly afterward. Paul kissed Rose's cheek and darted away, preparing to fulfill his role as best man for his brother, Seth. Rose sat on the other side of Edward, pulling out a camera from her purse. "Get together, lovebirds," she sang.

Edward smiled, pulling me to his side as I snuggled up against him. Rose snapped a few pictures before turning to Seth, who was being escorted by his mom and dad, Sue and Harry Clearwater. With a kiss to his parents, Seth stood in front of the crowd, waiting to see his soon-to-be husband. The music changed again. Embry walked down the aisle. Once he took his spot opposite of Seth, we stood up as Jacob walked down the aisle with my father. Jacob was sobbing, tears running down his cheeks as he took each step closer to closer to his happily ever after.

"Jacob looks so happy," Edward whispered to me, kissing my neck.

"Ecstatic," I murmured, turning to look at him. "He and Seth have been together since they were freshman in college. Granted, their relationship started as one of friendship. Seth didn't realize that he was gay until their sophomore year. However, Jacob was Seth's best friend and they did everything together. One night, after spending an evening studying, Seth laid a huge kiss on Jacob and the rest, as they say, was history. They were attached at the lips ever since."

"It looks like they're both trying not to attack each other," Edward snickered, looking at them. Jacob was practically vibrating with need and Seth was biting back tears, clutching Jacob's hand like a lifeline.

The minister, a petite woman named Kate, was officiating the ceremony. She was perfect for them, adding the reverence of a romantic wedding ceremony but including their personalities and humor into their vows. After they exchanged rings, Seth took Jacob's face into his hands and kissed him deeply as Kate pronounced them married before their loved ones, friends, and family. With a loud whoop, Jacob and Seth pulled apart, running down the aisle as we all stood up, applauding for their happily ever after.

My father met up with Rose, Edward and me. He smiled happily, watching as Jacob and Seth were canoodling in the shade of a nearby cypress tree. The photographer took pictures of them and then we were all ushered into the winery for some appetizers, wine and cocktails while the ceremony was dismantled and the reception was set up. As we were enjoying the cocktail hour, Rose slipped away to talk to Paul. Charlie made small talk with Seth's parents. Edward and I were just enjoying spending time together.

"The past few days have been amazing," Edward murmured, his arms around my waist as we looked out to the vineyard, watching the sun set. "I don't want to leave."

"Me neither," I said, resting my hands on his large hands. "I wish I could change the contract. Or, even better, you not work for Bitchme."

"Bitchme?" Edward laughed. "She is that."

 _That's the first time he's said something negative about her. Oooh, I can so work with this._ "Why don't you quit, then? If she's so awful …"

"I can't, Bella. She helped me with a horrific situation and I owe her," Edward grumbled, tightening his hold on me before pulling away.

"But at what cost, Edward?" I pressed. "You think I don't see the scars, bruises and scratches?"

He pinched his nose, his nostrils flaring. "I'm clumsy."

"Bullshit," I said, looking up at him. I took his face in my hands, staring into his eyes. "I can barely walk on a straight, flat surface without tripping over my own feet, Edward. You are the embodiment of grace. There's something _more_ going on than your telling me. You can _trust_ me. I care for you so much. I hate seeing you covered in bruises. I hate seeing you so thin."

"I'm on a diet," he snapped, pulling his face away and slipping outside onto the patio of the winery.

"You are the healthiest person I know," I argued, following him outside. "You can talk to me, Edward!"

"I want to," he said, his voice cracking. "You have no idea how much it's killing me to not tell you everything, but I can't. Bitchme said that if told you anything, she'd …" He trailed off, his hands clenching into rigid claws. "Bella, please. I don't want to fight with you. Today is such a _happy_ day with Jacob and Seth's wedding."

"I'm just worried about you, Edward," I said, walking so I could hug him. He was stiff at first but eventually melted around me and held me close to his body. "I'm here for you when you're willing to talk to me."

"I know. You've shown me so much kindness and tenderness, I don't know how to repay that," he said, his voice small and almost child-like. He looked down at me and that haunted look reappeared in his eyes. He took my face in his hands, running his thumbs underneath my eyes. He blinked a few times. The empty look disappeared and was replaced with something gentle and tender. He licked his lips before kissing my forehead and then my mouth. "I'm sorry about not opening up to you. I just don't want to lose you. Bella, you are the singular best thing in my life right now. If I told you, Bitchme would stop our time together. I can't risk losing that, _bellisima._ "

"Just answer this one question and then I'll drop it," I said, staring up into his deep, forest green orbs.

"What is it, Bella?" he asked, looking wary.

"Does Esme hurt you? Punish you?" I asked. "Is that why you're covered with bruises and scars? You don't have to say out loud. Just nod or shake your head."

His eyes fluttered shut as he tensed. He blew out a breath as he jutted his chin down, nodding affirmatively. Anger rips through me and I want nothing more than to tear Esme, limb from limb. Edward opened his eyes, gently taking my face in his hands. "Please, _bellisima,_ don't do anything. If she knew that … I deserve it, really."

"No one deserves it," I snarled. He furrowed his brows, his eyes welling with tears. "You are the most kind, gentle man I've ever met. Do not think for a moment that you deserve anything but love and happiness."

"You may think so, but I know my past. I deserve it," he said, a lone tear splashing down his cheek. Hastily, he wiped it away. "I'm sorry, Bella. Don't push me any further. I've already told you too much."

"Okay. I'm sorry for pushing you," I said, kissing his lips. "However, I'm going to find a way for you to get away from Bitchme, Edward. You deserve more than what she's offering you." He nodded, giving me a tentative smile. "Do you need a few moments?"

"If you don't mind," he said, squeezing my hand. I gave him a hug, slipping back into the winery. I got a glass of wine, downing it in one gulp, immediately asking for another. I tipped the bartender, walking through the elegantly decorated winery. I smiled at the various guests, sitting on a stool overlooking the rear of the building as it was being transformed into Jacob and Seth's reception area. I don't know how long I was sitting there, but Edward approached me. His expression was a little sad and his eyes were red. I reached over, twining our fingers together. He blinked over at me, raising our hands and kissing the inner part of my wrist. " _Bellisima_ , you make everything so much better. Please know that no matter what happens to me, being with you is a dream come true. I never, _ever_ want to lose that."

"If I have anything to say about it, you won't," I replied. "Now, let's enjoy the rest of this wedding. Have you ever done the Cupid Shuffle?"

 **A/N: This chapter ran away from me. I had every intention of putting the whole wedding ceremony, including the reception in this one chapter. But, that didn't happen. Up next will be the last of the wedding and some sexual teasing. Edward, while dealing with his issues, still wants his** _ **bellisima.**_ **Pictures of the wedding and reception are on my blog. You can find the link on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and twitter: tufano79.**

 **Please, leave me some! ;-)**


	26. Chapter 25

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A** _ **darker**_ **journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written.**

 **Chapter Twenty-Five**

 **BPOV**

The wedding reception for Jacob and Seth was one that I will not soon forget. The dancing and music were amazing. Edward shocked me with his smooth moves and sexy smiles. I was even shocked when Edward somehow managed to get my dad on the dance floor. My father moved stiffly to the Electric Slide, but I could tell that he was having fun.

Around ten, they did the 'bouquet' and 'garter' toss. However, it was more like two bouquet tosses since Jacob was not wearing a dress. Though, if he had had his choice, he'd be wearing a classic Vera Wang gown. He did not like his white tuxedo, but it looked wonderful on him. Paul caught Seth's bouquet while Jacob's bouquet landed in my arms. I tossed it to Rose, scurrying off the dance floor.

It would be a _long_ time, if EVER, if I cross the bridge to get married again.

Edward laughed as he held me on his lap. I tried to hide myself in his arms as Jacob glowered at me. He had intentionally tossed the bouquet to me. _Not happening, buddy._ Edward kissed me gently, pulling my attention away from the scowling Jacob. After Rose and Paul had their picture taken with Jacob and Seth, the DJ put on a slow song. Edward guided me off his lap, spinning me onto the dance floor. Smoothly, he swayed with me, staring into my eyes and holding my hand over his heart. It was very romantic and I felt my cheeks flame at the intensity of his stare. When the song ended, Edward brushed his lips over mine. Just as he was about to deepen the kiss, Rose ran over to us. "Bella! Bella!" she squealed, tugging on my arm.

I groaned, turning in Edward's arms. "Don't yank my arm out of socket, Rosalie Lillian Hale," I grumped. _Damn it. You ruined the moment._

"Sorry," she snorted. "Paul and I are going back to his hotel room. We are going to celebrate this." She wiggled the toss bouquet that Jacob had thrown to me, but I thrust into Rose's arms. "Don't wait up for me!" Rose danced away, gliding between the dancing couples.

"So, does that mean that we have the house to ourselves?" Edward asked, his voice deeper and laced with want.

"It would appear so," I purred in reply.

He turned me, staring into my eyes. "I want you, _bellisima._ I want to make love to your beautiful body, treat you how you deserve to be treated, worship you."

"I want to do the same to you," I murmured. "Let's get out of here before we start giving Jacob and Seth, along with the rest of their guests, a free porno."

"Good point," Edward snickered, walking us back to our table. He picked up my purse, handing it to me. We hugged a slightly drunk Jacob and a perfectly sober Seth before we left. Charlie was engrossed in a conversation with Harry and Sue, Seth's parents. I sent him a text, telling him that I loved him before I clambered into the car. I drove us back to the villa, parking in the garage. Edward was holding my hand the entire drive, his thumb running over the top of my knuckles. I was squirming when I turned off the car and I knew that I had ruined my dress with my arousal spilling out of me. Edward told me not to wear panties and I complied.

Edward opened the driver's side door, helping me out of the car and into the villa. Once we were inside, he swept me in his arms and carried me up to the lavish bedroom we shared. Never once did his gaze break from mine. It was intense. In our room, he placed my feet on the ground. The room was filled with moonlight, bathing the bed in an ethereal glow. Edward's fingertips glided down my cheeks, making me shudder in anticipation. "Do you know how much I want you? How much I desire you?" Edward asked as his hands moved behind me and lowered the zipper to my lacy dress.

"If it's a fraction what I feel, then yes," I breathed, tugging on his tie. I removed it from his shirt, tossing it blindly onto the floor. I felt my dress loosen as the zipper was loosened to my waist. His fingers grazed up along my spine as he reached the clasp at the top of my shoulders, holding my dress up. "Fuck, what you are doing to me … I'm so turned on, Edward."

"So am I, Bella," he smirked, taking my hand and placing near his crotch. I could feel the heat through the gabardine wool of his tuxedo. It twitched when I moved my hand over it, cupping him very gently. I'd tried, in the previous month, to show Edward his own pleasure, but he always deflected. This was the first time he had granted me access to his hardness.

And he was fucking huge.

I had remembered when we fooled around the night of the grand opening, how it felt pressed against my thigh. I'd seen it in its semi-erect state whenever we showered, but now? Caressing his hardness in its full glory, I wanted it. I wanted him. With my own smirk, I fell to my knees and made quick work of his belt. "Bella …" Edward warned.

"You always say it's about me," I purred, pulling his pants over his trim hips. "I want to show you what it's like when it's about you. I'm taking no for an answer, Edward. Enjoy my mouth around your cock." I removed his boxer briefs, revealing his long, thick, _perfect_ cock. There was a pearl of pre-cum at the tip. With a seductive grin, I licked it off.

Edward fell against the wall we were near, gripping the edge of the window. "Fuck," he growled.

I kept my eyes on him as he stared down at me. With fumbling fingers, he unbuttoned his shirt, removing it, along with his jacket. He was naked, for the most part. I wrapped my lips around his erection, taking him as deep as I could. His skin was salty and soft, even despite the hardness of his shaft. I hummed around him, closing my eyes as I relaxed my throat, taking him deeper. My right hand was firmly around the base of his hardness while my left hand toyed with his balls, rolling them gently. I heard a thump. Blinking up, I saw that Edward's head had fallen back against the wall. Every muscle in his neck was straining and he was panting in need.

He was enjoying it.

I released him with a pop, kissing down his length before I took one of his balls into my mouth. He was mumbling incoherently while I twisted and pumped his arousal. His hands were still gripping the wall and the window. I sat back on my heels, still touching him. "I'm certain my hair is much softer than the wall, baby," I cooed, teasing him slightly.

"I don't want to hurt you," he choked out, his eyes the most brilliant green.

"You won't," I said, removing his hand from the window sill. He tenderly caressed my cheek before twining his long fingers into my curls. With a gentle nudge, he urged me back to his cock. I smiled, eagerly complying with his silent request. I took him back into my mouth, allowing him to control me. He was tentative at first, but soon was experiencing pleasure – pleasure that I was willingly and freely giving him. I wanted him to feel nothing but pleasure, ecstasy and desire. From what I was feeling and his expression, I was successful in my endeavor.

I nipped at his hard shaft, bringing him closer and closer to his own release. His face was flushed and sweat broke out on his brow. His eyes were almost predatory as I twisted my wrist around him, suckling his length. "Bella," he breathed, his fingers tightening in my hair. "I'm so fucking close."

"Hmmmm," I purred around him, picking up the pace of my bobbing. He whimpered, hips thrusting in concert with my mouth. I felt him twitch inside of my mouth and his thrusting became erratic. I scraped my teeth along his length and that's what did him in. With a stream of curses, his release filled my mouth, tasting sweet, earthy and _all_ Edward. I kept my mouth on him as he continued to spurt his cum down my throat. I eagerly took it all, relishing in his taste. Once he stopped, I licked him clean and sat back on my heels, thrilled that I was able to make him explode like that.

Blowing out a breath, Edward looked down at me. A slow, sexy grin spread over his face and he helped me to my feet. "While I thoroughly appreciated every second of that, _bellisima,_ I can't wait to taste you. It's been far too long," he said, running his thumb over my pink lips. Claiming my mouth and sliding his tongue between my lips, I moaned, gripping his shoulders for support. Nibbling on my lip, he grinned crookedly before growling, "Your turn."

 **A/N: Edward got a blow job! Edward got a blow job! Tee hee. Up next will be the rest of the lemon, all in Edward's POV. I wanted to get his take on feeling his** _ **bellisima.**_ **Leave me some lovin! OH! And check out the pervy pic teasers on my blog and/or tumblr. Links for both of those are in my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or twitter: tufano79. Leave me some!**


	27. Chapter 26

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A _darker_ journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written. **

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

 **EPOV**

Never in my twenty-eight years had ever experienced such a wonderful experience. Bella's lips were wrapped around my cock, sucking on it and giving me the most amazing orgasm I'd ever had. I mean, _ever_ had. Bree and I had experimented with each other, remembering back to my first and only relationship when I was in high school. However, she'd only ever used her hands on me. With my job I did for Esme, it was all about my clients. _Never_ about me. The only orgasms I experienced were from my own hand or empty because of what I did for a living.

Most recently, each time I masturbated, it was to the memory of Bella. Her sweet smile, her tender touch, her soft lips, her lithe body. Those orgasms were powerful, but nowhere near what I just felt with Bella on her knees in front of me.

I wanted to repay her in kind. I wanted to show her how much I felt for her. She was _everything_ to me. She was my salvation in a horrific situation. Claiming her mouth with mine as I slipped off my pants, I guided her to the king-sized bed that was still lit in the ethereal glow of the moonlight. I tugged on her dress, slipping it over her shoulders. Her perky, naked breasts came into view, causing me to bite back a groan.

She truly was perfection.

As I slid her dress down her legs, I was in awe of her naked body. She was slender and tiny, with the body of a dancer. Her breasts were heaving, yearning for my touch. Her dusty rose nipples were at attention. However, what I was focused on was the glistening between her thighs from her apparent and abundant arousal. "You are so incredibly beautiful," I murmured, hovering over her. "I'm the luckiest man in the planet because I'm with you."

"I'm the luckiest woman," she said, running her fingers down my cheeks. I shuddered at her soft caress. I smiled crookedly, kissing her deeply before I pressed open-mouthed, biting kisses down her neck. She moaned loudly as I wrapped my mouth around her nipple, flicking it with my tongue. My other hand was idly tracing her areola of her breast, making her quake with pleasure. Her whimpers were making my cock spring back to life. Hearing her beg for more was turning me on. I was desperate to slide into her warmth, but not until I had my taste.

I continued my trek down her body, nipping at her hip bones before I spread her long legs. The scent of her arousal hit me and my mouth watered at the prospect of tasting her directly from the source. I licked my lips in anticipation of running my tongue through her wet, swollen folds. I looked up at her. She was writhing, gripping the bedspread. "Edward, please," she panted. "I need you. Please, touch me. Lick my pussy."

"Who am I to deny my beautiful girl?" I chuckled, sliding my hand under her ass and spreading lower lips with my fingers. Languidly, I ran my tongue along her slit, tasting every inch of her. She gasped, her hips arching off the bed once my tongue came in contact with her sweet, succulent pussy. Wriggling my tongue inside of her, I rolled her clit with my thumb. She was whimpering and rolling her hips with each pass of my mouth over her body.

It had been a month since I last tasted her. We had just spent time doing things on Bella's list she made and making out like horny teenagers. I loved every moment we spent together, just getting to know each other and building a somewhat _normal_ relationship. It felt nice to not be used and abused, but treated respectfully and with the utmost care. I returned the feelings in kind, wanting to show her how much what she did meant to me.

I was going to show her by making love to her.

I was _not_ going to have sex with her.

I certainly was _not_ going to fuck her.

I was going to show her how much she meant to me by making love, truly making love to her.

Slithering my tongue up to her clit, I eased two fingers into her heat. Bella barked out a few curse words, her hands flying to my hair. I growled lowly against her, relishing in her sweetness. My fingers slid easily within her. Her arousal poured out of her body, down my hand, coating my face and onto the bedspread. She was so receptive to my touch, my teasing, and my kisses. Her muscles were clenching around my fingers. "Edward," she moaned. "Fucking hell! I'm going to come!"

I smiled against her pussy, easing a third finger inside of her. Pumping my hand in her, relished in every splash of her juices on my face and against my tongue. With a low snarl, I nibbled on her clit as she screamed in ecstasy! Her hips bucked up and I caught her body, lifting her off the bed. I kept my mouth on her as her body quaked around my fingers as her orgasm zipped through her. She was panting as I peppered soft, sweet kisses to her vibrating sex and her inner thighs, gently lowering her back onto the bed. Her legs and arms were strewn akimbo.

I moved closer to her, slyly reaching into the nightstand for a condom. While she calmed down, I slid it on my length. I took a deep breath, my heart pounding at what we were going to do in just a few moments. Bella looked at me, her face flushed and her eyes sparkling. I reached over caressing her cheek. "May I make love to you, Ms. Swan?" I asked, staring into her beautiful eyes.

"Please," she replied, kissing my mouth and moaning when she tasted her essence on my lips. I gathered her in my arms, sliding my leg between hers as I rolled her onto her back. Her legs opened and I eased into the cradle of the hips. My cock brushed against her warmth. She gasped against my mouth. "I need you inside me," she pleaded.

"Yes," I whispered in the cool moonlight, easing my cock between her slick folds. Her warmth surround me, making me inhale sharply at how perfectly we fit together.

"Edward," she breathed, her eyes glistening. "Oh my God, it's never felt this good."

"I know, _bellisima,_ " I murmured, rolling my hips and thrusting in and out of her. "Good doesn't even begin to describe what I feel." She bit her lip, pulling on my neck to kiss me. I eagerly complied, slipping my tongue between her soft, pink lips. Her muscles clenched around me. I pulled back, draping one of her legs over my arm. With my other hand, I reached between us and rolled her clit.

"Oh, FUCK!" she barked. "I love your hands on me and your cock inside me."

"Hmmm," I moaned against her neck, suckling behind her ear. Her arousal was oozing out of her and coating my condom-covered cock. Never in my life did I curse having to wear a condom in my life. I wanted to feel _all_ of her, but damn Esme and her fucking rules. I dipped my head, wrapping my tongue around her nipple and flicking it. Bella was scratching her fingernails down my back, marking me as her own. I wanted Esme to see the scratches and know that I was not hers anymore.

"Edward, I'm … I'm … fuck! Harder, baby," she pleaded.

I eagerly complied, slamming into her. The sound of our skin slapping and our labored breathing filled the room, the scent of our coupling was invading my senses. I would give anything to stay in this bed, in her arms and inside her for the rest of my life. I could feel the coil in my belly begin to tighten. Bella was panting in my ear, begging for more and I was more than happy to comply. Our cries of desire took over and I felt Bella milk my cock as she came. Her orgasm triggered mine and I spilled into the condom, my body collapsing on top of hers.

"Wow," she panted, her hands running along my sweaty back. "I can feel you. _Everywhere_."

"Hmmm, then my job is complete, _bellisima_ ," I murmured, rolling off her and cuddling her to my body. She idly ran her hand along my stomach, burying her nose into my neck. I held her tightly until I heard her quietly snore. I chuckled, extricating myself from her embrace. I removed the condom and tossed it into the garbage. Padding back to the bedroom, I picked up Bella and settled her between the sheets. I slid in behind her, wrapping my arm around her slender waist. She hummed, turning in my arms and wrapping herself around me. I held her tenderly. "I can't lose you, my Bella," I whispered into her hair. I closed my eyes, thinking, _I love you._ I kissed her forehead three times before drifting off to sleep.

 **A/N: Pictures of their lovemaking are on my tumblr and blog. Links for those are on my profile. I'm also on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and twitter: tufano79. Leave me some loving!**


	28. Chapter 27

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A** _ **darker**_ **journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written.**

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven**

 **EPOV**

I woke up with the sun. I hadn't closed the curtains to our bedroom after we had made love. I got out of bed, closing the curtains and walking to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and walked down the kitchen. Rose was tiptoeing into the house, looking mussed up and thoroughly fucked. "Ahem," I laughed.

"FUCK!" she barked, shooting me glower. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Once the sun hits my eyes, I'm up," I snickered. "Did you have a good time with Paul?"

"Oh, yeah," she purred, running her hands up and down her thighs. "The things the guy can do with his tongue. He kept me up almost all night fucking my brains out. All I want is to soak in the hot tub, gorge myself on some of the leftover cinnamon buns and sleep until we leave tomorrow."

"Then, I guess you won't be willing to help me get a birthday present for Bella?" I frowned.

"I'm certain that Bella won't mind you taking the SUV," Rose responded, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Probably not, but I don't have a driver's license. I never got one when I was sixteen. All I have is an ID," I said, blushing slightly. "I just want to get something for her to give to her so I can show her how much she means to me. I don't have a lot of money, but …"

Rose hummed as she sipped her coffee. "Give me an hour to clean up and then we can go," she said, smiling softly. She padded past me, ruffling my damp hair. She took less than an hour, walking down in a pair of skinny jeans and a tunic sweater. She yawned, smacking my arm. "You owe me, Edward Masen," she mumbled.

"Thank you, Rosalie," I replied, following her out of the house to the SUV. Rose drove us to center of town, parking in front of a local jewelry store. Hopping out of the SUV, I looked around, trying to figure out what to get her. Clothes seemed too impersonal and I couldn't afford jewelry. Rose smirked, taking my arm and guiding me to the jewelry store. "Rose, I can't afford this …"

"Nonsense. This store is _not_ like those fancy, schmancy stores. This is local, hand-made jewelry," Rose explained, helping me inside and guiding me to a display. I looked at the prices and was pleased that they weren't grossly expensive. "Will this work?"

"Yes," I nodded. "Now, what do I get her?"

"Just look," Rose smiled, squeezing my shoulder. "You'll know when you see something." She wandered off and I looked around the store. There were so many options, from sparkling earrings, to gaudy, over-the-top rings, to delicate necklaces. My eyes were drawn to the necklaces and bracelets. Earrings were nice, but not something that she'd be able to see all of the time. A ring – I wanted to buy a woman only _one_ ring and that was an engagement ring – was that woman Bella? I don't know. However, I was in no position to do that since my body and soul were owned by another.

 _Fucking Bitchme._

"What are you looking for, son?" asked an older gentleman. He had kind blue eyes and round shape. His smile was soft, reminding me of my grandfather when I was little.

"Something for my girlfriend for her birthday. It's today," I blushed. "I know I waited to the last minute, but I couldn't figure out she wanted."

"Is that your girlfriend?" the man asked, pointing to Rose, who was trying on various scarves.

"No, she's just a friend," I answered, chuckling quietly. "She was just kind enough to help me, but she's more my ride."

The man nodded, waving me toward a display of necklaces. "First off, tell me your name, son," he smirked.

"Eddie," I answered. "Well, Edward."

"Nice to meet you, Eddie. I'm Ralph. I'm the owner of this shop and all of the jewelry here was designed by wife and daughter," Ralph grinned. "Describe your girlfriend, that way I can find something perfect for her."

"Ralph, I don't have a lot of money, unfortunately. I can't …"

"You've got a budget. I can find you what you want in that budget. Not everyone is a billionaire," he snickered. "Tell me about your girl!"

I spent ten minutes describing Bella. I was lost in my memories of her, especially what we had done last night. I could still feel her body wrapped around me and her nails scratching down my back, marking me as hers. When I was done, Ralph had pulled out a unique, but beautiful garnet necklace. The stones were all different, no two were the same. Some were red, others were pink and a few even slightly green. It was perfect. "Ralph, this is exquisite!"

"Your girl will love it. She sounds wonderful and head over heels in love with you, just you like _you_ are with her," Ralph said, arching a brow over his wire-rim glasses.

I blushed, running my fingers over the gems. "How much is it?" I asked.

"How much can you spare?" Ralph retorted.

I took out my wallet, checking to see how much cash I had. It was roughly $200 dollars, plus I still had to pay Jared upon my return. He usually charged $50 for my rides. "Um, $150?" I answered, my throat closing off.

"Well, you're in luck. This piece is on sale for $100!" Ralph beamed, tearing off the price tag. "I'll even wrap it for you." I arched a brow and he held out his hand for the money. I placed it into his palm. He danced away, carrying Bella's necklace and my cash, returning a few moments later with an ornately decorated bag. "My daughter also creates engagement rings. I've included her card, which has a link to her Etsy store. Give her a call when you're ready to pop the question, Eddie. I hope your Bella will enjoy her necklace." He handed me the bag, clapping my arm.

"Thank you, Ralph," I whispered, grinning crookedly. He waved as I walked to the front of the store. Rose was paying for a soft cashmere scarf. "I'm good, Rosalie."

"Excellent," she said, taking the bag from a teenaged girl. "I'm about to keel over from exhaustion. Death by orgasm!"

The girl paled as Rose cackled, walking out the door. I mouthed my apologies and got into the passenger seat of the car. On our way back, we picked up some muffins and freshly brewed coffee from a tiny café. After that, Rose drove us back to the villa, parking on the driveway. She tossed me the keys, stumbling inside. I followed her, walking up to the bedroom I shared with my Bella. She was still asleep, curled around the pillow. I kicked off my shoes, climbing in behind her. I kissed her neck, wrapping myself around her. She hummed, threading her fingers through mine. "Where did you go?" she asked, her voice raspy and thick from sleep. "I got up to go to the bathroom and you were gone."

"I'm sorry I left, _bellisima,_ " I whispered, nibbling on her ear. "Rose and I picked up some breakfast and ran some errands."

"I'm surprised that Rose even volunteered. She was probably fucked within an inch of her life," Bella giggled, turning over and reminding me of her nakedness.

Her bare breasts were on display, making me moan in need. "You are a vixen, Isabella."

"Hmmm, I thought that if I stayed naked, I could lure you back into our bed," she giggled, pushing me onto my back and sitting on my lap. "Is it working?"

I slid my hands up her body, cupping her breasts, running my thumbs over her pert nipples. "Definitely, Bella," I purred. She smiled, rocking her hips over my growing arousal. Her fingers reached my button-fly of my jeans and made quick work of them. I pulled off my sweater, wriggling my jeans off. Bella's hand wrapped around my cock, pumping it through my boxer briefs. I pulled open the nightstand, swiping a condom. Bella took it from my hand and tore it open, sliding it over my length. Pinching the tip, she wriggled and eased her warmth back around me.

 _Oh, my … Being with her is …_

She rolled her hips, taking me as deeply as she could. She rode me, looking like a sexy siren with her curls disheveled and her pale skin glowing from the mid-morning sun. My hands moved to her hips, gripping them as I met her, thrust for thrust. She was running her fingers down my chest, staring into my eyes adoringly. Leaning down, she brushed her lips with mine. I moaned, wrapping my arms around her slender body and sliding my tongue between her lips. Pulling away, she sat back up, reaching between her legs and rolling her clit with her hands. I sat up, cupping her ass and running my fingers along the cleft of her ass. "Oh, fuck," she moaned, staring into my eyes. "That feels so good, baby."

"I want to feel you come around me, _bellisima,_ " I purred, circling my finger around the rosette of her behind. I could feel her arousal seeping down my cock, spilling onto my thighs. She was enjoying this. "Bella, you are so beautiful."

"So are you," she breathed, her body moving sinuously. "Inside and out, Edward. You are the best thing in my life right now."

"I feel the same way, my Bella," I murmured, kissing her deeply. She eagerly accepted my passionate kiss and moved faster over my length. Her breasts were bouncing against my chest and I slid inside her easily due to her juices flowing freely from her pretty pink pussy. She grasped my face, staring into my eyes as her body began to quiver. "That's it, Bella. Come for me. I want to feel your pussy milk my cock."

"Fuck me," she moaned, her eyes black with desire.

"Not now, baby," I snickered. "I'm making love to you."

"Actually, I'm making love to you," she whimpered, covering my mouth with hers. I increased the speed of my thrusts, lost in feeling her from the inside. Now that I've had her, I don't know how I was going to survive without her. "Yes, Edward. Just like that. Your cock is made for me."

"Just like your pussy is mine," I growled. She buried her head on my neck, scratching down my back again. She was breathing erratically, her juices covering my belly. I was coated with her wetness. "Come for me, baby. I want to feel you come."

"I'm …" she panted. "FUCK! Yes! I'm coming, Edward." She screamed, leaning back as her body lost all control, spraying me with her release. With a whimper, she took my cock and rode me with abandon until I felt my cock twitch within her, filling the condom with my own cum. She slowed her rocking and I stayed inside her as my cock softened. When I slipped out, I grumbled, hating that we were no longer intimately joined. "I don't know if I can send you back to _her_. Can't you just stay with me? Forever?"

"I want to, Bella. You have no idea how much I want to," I muttered, hating that our time in Napa was coming to an end tomorrow. I pulled back, looking into her eyes and brushing her curls away from her pink cheeks. Our lovemaking had made her pale skin pink with desire. "Even though I'm forced to go back, my heart is here. With you." I pressed my hand above her frantically beating heart. "Now, let me spoil my girl. Today is officially your birthday and I want to cater to your every whim, Bella. Starting first with a bubble bath for two."

"I like the sound of that," she smiled.

"Hold on, spider monkey," I laughed, picking her up and carrying her into the bathroom. I was determined to make this weekend and moment last for as long as I could because I knew once I got back, Esme would …

 _Don't think about that. Focus on the gorgeous woman in your arms._

 _The woman you love._

Damn. Straight.

 **A/N: One more day in Napa with some more citrusy action and then dun, dun, DUN! Leave me some!**


	29. Chapter 28

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A _darker_ journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written. **

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

 **EPOV**

Bella and I spent the day lounging around the villa. Because Rose was locked in her room, clothing was not kept on for long. As I was making her breakfast, Bella took my cock back into her mouth. After that, we were cuddled on the couch, watching television and I somehow found my tongue between her lower lips as she rode my face. I was about to grab a condom that I had stashed in the cocktail table, but Rose's door opened up and we scrambled to get dressed, sneaking back up to our room to finish our sexual teasing.

Once we were back in our room, clothes were torn off our bodies and we were lost in each other again as I slid in and out of Bella's tight, wet pussy. We were insatiable for each other and I didn't know how I was going to be able to go back to Esme, knowing the perfection of Isabella Swan.

After taking a shower, Bella and I decide to grace Rose with our presence. She was sitting on the couch, grinning knowingly. "It smells like sex in here," she quipped.

"So?" Bella smirked. "I bet Paul's room smells worse, Rose."

"Yeah, it did," she snickered, sipping her coffee. "It's your birthday, Bells. What do you want to do? Well, besides Eddie."

"Hmmm, that sounds really good," Bella said, snuggling onto my lap after I had sat down on the oversized chair. I wrapped my arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck. "But, just spending the day here is perfect. Once we get back from Napa, it's back to work tomorrow."

"Ugh, don't remind me," Rose grumbled, shooting Bella a look. "My boss is a real slave driver."

"Shut up, Rose," Bella laughed.

"I could make us dinner," I suggested. "What's your favorite food, Bella?"

"You don't have to cook, Edward," Bella said, brushing her fingers down my slightly scruffy cheek. "We can just order in. I was talking to the wedding planner while I was waiting to go to the bathroom. She suggested this really great Chinese place. They deliver!"

"Oooh, I'm in the mood for some sweet and sour chicken," Rose said, rubbing her flat belly. "And egg rolls and fried rice! What's it called?"

Rose called in the order and we watched some television. Well, Rose was watching television. Bella and I were making out, relishing our last night together for at least a week.

Esme had made it abundantly clear that I was to not see Bella until the following weekend. She wanted me to work for some _other_ clients. She reminded me on the phone when she called me on the evening of the rehearsal dinner, after she told me that my mother had gotten pneumonia. Esme was hesitant on getting her the treatment she needed, but I begged her to do so.

My debt increased that night.

The food arrived and we ate dinner in the living room, drinking some white wine. Once dinner was done, Rose's cell phone rang and it was Paul. She darted away. Twenty minutes later, she was dressed in a scandalous dress and heels. With a wink, she said for us to not wait up for her again. She had a date with the most exquisite tongue in all of Napa Valley.

"I beg to differ," Bella said under her breath, nipping at my earlobe. I groaned, tightening my hold around her waist. The door closed and we were alone once again. Our caresses started off innocently enough, then grew to more insistent until we were both nearly naked. I just wore my boxer briefs while she was completely bare and rolling her hips over my arousal. Only a thin layer of cotton separated us. "I can't get enough of you, Edward," she whimpered, her fingers tangling into my hair. "I want you. Always."

"So do I, _bellisima_ ," I growled, my hands running over her smooth, ivory flesh. Reaching over to the table, I found the condom I had hidden in there from before. She broke her mouth away from me and pulled my cock out of my boxers. She pumped me a few times as I opened the condom wrapper. I slid it down my length. Bella didn't waste any time moving so she was over me, enveloping me again into her body. "Fuck me …"

"Are you serious?" she giggled, rocking her body enticingly.

"Not yet, Bella. We'll fuck. I promise you, but for now, I want to make love to you," I said, cupping her breasts. She bit her lip, arching her back into my hands. I squeezed her tits as she took me inside her, over and over again. Even though we'd only just begun our sexual relationship, we moved like we had been together for years. Bella knew what to do to make yearn for more. She was so responsive to my touch, her arousal spilling out of her and onto my thighs. On top of her responsiveness, there was a softness in her eyes that I hadn't seen before. She was beautiful as we made love, her skin flushed and her lips swollen from my kisses. "You're so gorgeous, Bella."

"You make me feel that way," she whispered, leaning forward and brushing her lips against mine. Her arms slid around my neck and I was surrounded by her. Her body was molded to mine, taking me deeper and deeper. Her fresh, warm vanilla scent filled my nostrils, coupled with our lovemaking. "Edward … your cock … so big, baby!"

"All for you, Bella," I purred, pulling her closer to me. We were so entwined that you couldn't tell where she ended and I began. We were tangled in the most intimate of ways, sharing one body and making love. "I want you to come all around me."

"Hmmmm," she moaned, sliding her tongue into my mouth. I eagerly accepted it, running my fingers over her ass. She gasped when I toyed with her other entrance. Based on the increase of her arousal, she liked it. She tugged her fingers in my hair, becoming more aggressive with her kisses. I moved my hips in conjunction with hers, feeling every inch of her warmth. "Oh, God. Edward, just like that. Right there."

I bucked my hips, repeating the action again. She dropped her forehead to my shoulder, sucking behind my ear. Her walls around me were quivering. She was mumbling incoherently, pleading for more. I gripped her hips, slamming my body into hers and before I knew it, her muscles were clenching around me as she soaked me with her release. Feeling her around me, made me lose my control and I spilled into the condom with a loud grunt.

We stayed on the chair, panting heavily. I idly traced my fingers up and down her spine, relishing in her warmth and softness. She kissed my neck, moving her lips to mine and teasing me with her mouth. "I don't know how I'm going to sleep tomorrow night."

"I know, _bellisima_ ," I said, caressing her cheek with the back of my hand. I kissed her lips and eased her off my lap. She pouted. "None of that, Bella. I'll be back." I pulled up my boxers and jeans, walking to the foyer where I had stashed her birthday present. She picked up my t-shirt, slipping it over her lithe body and crossed her legs. I sat down on the cocktail table, nervously holding the bag. "I got you something for your birthday, Bella."

"Edward," she chided.

"No. I wanted to. Despite our _arrangement_ , I've grown to care about you and I wanted to get you something besides the flowers. Rose helped me this morning," I explained. "I hope you like it."

She blushed, kissing me sweetly as she took the bag. She pulled out the tissue paper before she picked up a wooden box. "Edward, this is gorgeous," she murmured, running her fingers over the polished wood.

"Your present is inside, Bella," I said, my cheeks flaming.

"Oh," she giggled, opening the wooden box. Her eyes widened and she looked up at me. "Edward … this is too much."

"No, it's not enough, but I wanted to get you something," I said, taking the necklace out of the box and snapping it around her neck. It glistened against her pale skin, looking absolutely perfect. "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful," she murmured, running her fingers over the garnet stones. She put the box onto the table, running her fingers down my cheeks. "Just like the man who gave it to me. Thank you, Edward. This was unexpected but I truly appreciate it." She leaned forward, kissing me tenderly. "Can I show you how much I appreciate it up in our room?"

"I could be persuaded," I said, grinning slowly. She got up, taking my hand and dragging me upstairs.

Let's just say that Bella was really, _really_ thankful for her present.

 **A/N: Bella's birthday present is on my blog. I wish I had an Edward to give me jewelry. _Sigh._ Anyhow, leave me some loving! Thanks for reading! ;-)**


	30. Chapter 29

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A _darker_ journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written. **

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

 **EPOV**

The next morning, Bella and I both woke up sore and exhausted. We had spent most of the night making love. Hell, we even fucked a few times. She was a wildcat in the bed, begging for more. We even made plans for the next weekend for us to explore the more carnal aspect of our relationship. Bella had alluded to the fact that she wanted me to take complete control of her, making her submit to me.

I was more than willing to comply since I was usually the submissive in the relationship that I was in with Bitchme, but I lived to be in control of _something_ considering I had no control of anything in my own life. She said that she would make a list of things she wanted to try and I told her that I'd make her fantasy a reality.

However, we had to go back to our own lives. We were just waiting for Rose. She was still with Paul and had not responded to Bella's numerous texts and phone calls. Our bags were packed and we needed to head to the airfield to catch the private jet back to Seattle. Just as Bella was getting ready to leave without Rose, her best friend breezed in and sang her apologies as she ran to her bedroom to pack. Bella scowled at her Rosalie, barking at her to get her ass in gear.

We left for the airport an hour later, dropping off the rental car and taking a shuttle to the private airfield. Clambering onto the plane, we settled into our seats and took off in no time. As soon as the seatbelt light was turned off, Bella grabbed my hand and led me to the rear of the plane. There was a queen-sized bed back there. "Bella, I don't think I can …" I chuckled.

"I don't want that. My cooter needs a break," she giggled. "I just want to snuggle with you. We can't do that in the main part of the plane. But, we can do it back here."

"That sounds pretty fucking perfect," I snickered. She nodded, sliding between the sheets and holding open her arms to me. I eased into the bed, pressing my head to her chest and listened to her beating heart. She sighed happily, her fingers gliding through my hair.

"I left a mark on you," she said, her hand moving down my neck. "You got a hickey just behind your ear."

"Proof that I'm yours," I replied, tightening my arms around her slender body.

"Hmmm," she hummed, kissing my forehead. I closed my eyes, letting my body relax and giving myself the next few hours to relish my time with Bella. I knew that once I got back to Seattle, Esme was going to remind me of my increased debt and probably punish me for being marked by Bella with her hickey and the scratches down my back.

I must have dozed off because the quiet knocking of the door woke me. Bella grumbled, wriggling out of my hold. She spoke to whomever was at the door. She got back into the bed, worming into my arms. "We're landing in twenty minutes," she said, her voice thick with sleep. "We need to get back to our seats."

"Don't wanna," I moped, burying my nose into her neck.

"I don't either, but the flight attendant was quite insistent," Bella said, gently scratching my back. "Come on, handsome. Let's get settled, okay?"

"Fine," I grumped, getting up and pouting. I ran my hands through my hair, certain that it was sticking up every which way. Bella giggled, pressing her lips to mine and pulling me back into the main cabin of the plane. Rose was snoring, drooling in her seat. She was holding her iPad against her chest. We sat down, buckling our seatbelts. Bella threaded our fingers together, leaning her cheek against my shoulder. The plane began its descent, landing a short time later. Rose jumped in her seat, causing her iPad to fall onto the floor. Bella giggled, watching as Rose tried to acclimate herself to being awake.

The plane taxied back to the hangar, shutting down its engines. Bella and I got up, grabbing our carryon luggage. Rose stumbled out of the plane, barely awake from her nap. She walked to the limo. Jared helped her into the back of the car, tossing her bags into the trunk. I helped Bella into the back of the limo. Just before I got in, Jared looked at me with sad eyes. "What's wrong, Jared?" I asked.

"We're going to the nursing home after we drop off Miss Hale and Miss Swan," Jared muttered, his brows furrowed. "Your mom is not doing very well."

"Is she …?" I asked, my heart stammering in my chest.

"She's not that bad, but the doctor is concerned that she may need to be intubated since she is not moving the oxygen very well," Jared said. "We'll be at the nursing home in an hour and we can have her admitted to the hospital by the end of the day."

"Thank you, Jared," I whispered.

"Esme almost didn't tell me, but she begrudgingly handed me this envelope addressed to you from the nursing facility," Jared said, handing me the envelope. I tore it open, seeing the bill for her current medications and an estimate for her care for pneumonia. I pinched my nose, feeling a headache build behind my eyes. "We'll get through this, Edward."

"I hope so, Jared. I really do," I sighed resignedly, sliding into the car. Bella looked at me when I got into the car, giving me a sympathetic grin. I kissed her, holding her tightly as Jared pulled away from the hangar. Rose was snoring, sprawled out on the bench of the limo. If I wasn't so worried about my mom, I would have found her position to be humorous, but my mind was focused on my mom.

And on my mounting debt.

Not to mention, Esme's cruel reminders that she still owned me.

 _I shudder at the prospect of our reunion. I don't want to touch Bitchme. I want to only touch and remember Bella's soft, supple skin and her sweet kisses._

I can only imagine what treatment she had in store for me upon my return.

I was fucking screwed.

Jared arrived back at Swan Towers. Traffic was brutal and I was anxious to get to the nursing home, but not excited about ending my time with Bella. He parked in the garage. Rose was not waking up and Bella gave me a sheepish look. I picked up her best friend, slinging her over my shoulder. I carried her to her suite, which was a few floors below Bella's penthouse digs. Carefully, I placed Rose on her bed and ducked out of the bedroom before she woke up.

After dropping Rose into her suite, I went up to Bella's place. She was holding a large envelope. "I still feel weird doing this because I don't feel like our relationship is what it truly is," she whispered. "I do care about you, Edward and I don't think of you as an escort, but a friend. I'd even go so far as calling you my boyfriend for real. However, after what you shared about Esme, I think that you need this. Do you have someplace safe to keep it?"

"I do," I said, taking the envelope. "Though, it may be used before it could be hidden." She furrowed her brows. "Don't worry, _bellisima._ Please?"

"I don't know, Edward. Promise me you'll call me?" she asked, her voice taken on a hard edge, sounding almost panicked.

"As soon as I'm able, Bella. I will," I said, cupping her cheek. I stared into her eyes, which were filling with tears. "No crying, Bella. I'll see you on Saturday." She bit her lip, nodding. Pulling her lip out of her teeth, I pressed my mouth to her tenderly three times. "Thank you for a wonderful weekend, _bellisima._ It was nothing short of magical."

She nodded. "It was. I don't want it to end," she said, hugging me tight. "Be safe, Edward."

"I will, but I have to go. I don't want Esme to charge you an arm and a leg for my tardiness," I said. She huffed out a breath, squeezing me tighter. I kissed her forehead. She reluctantly let me go, walking me to the door. I kissed her once again and rode down to the parking garage.

A pang of fear curled in my stomach and I was afraid that something horrible was going to happen; like that was the last time I was going to see Bella.

I prayed that it wasn't true, but I couldn't ignore my gut.

 _Fuck. My. Life._

 **A/N: Well? What do you think is going to happen? Leave me some!**


	31. Chapter 30

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A** _ **darker**_ **journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written.**

 **Chapter Thirty**

 **EPOV**

Jared drove me to the nursing home. He didn't say much, but I could tell he was worried about me. I nibbled on my fingernails, my anxiety getting best of me. I was sick to my stomach at seeing my mom being so ill and terrified of Esme's wrath.

 _Deep breaths, Masen._

Parking in front of the nursing facility, I handed Jared some cash to pick up my mom some food from a nearby drive-thru. Jared nodded, pulling away and I walked inside. I spoke quietly to the nurse I didn't care for, Ruth. She was mean and looked at me like I was no better than the dirt underneath her shoes.

 _That's because you are, Edward._

Ruth walked back with me to see my mom. She was now in a private room since the other woman, Agnes, had been switched to a ward for more ambulatory patients. I knew that I was paying for this luxury, thanks Esme's bill she gave me regarding my mother's care. Ruth grunted, stomping out of the room and I pulled up a chair to my mom's bedside. She looked like she hadn't been bathed in days. She wore a nasal cannula, but I could the wheezing with each breath she took. I checked her temperature, feeling her flushed skin.

"Mom," I whispered, closing my eyes. "I'll get you better. I'm so sorry that I wasn't here." I stepped away and got a washcloth, running it under some cool water. Gently, I patted her skin, trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Mr. Masen?" came the gruff voice of the on-call doctor.

"Yes," I said, standing up and looking at him.

"Did Ruth speak to you regarding your mother's condition?" the doctor asked, his voice sounding bored and disinterested.

"No, she didn't," I growled. "I do want to complain, though, about her care. She's obviously sick and in this room by herself, running a fever and filthy. I want her cleaned up and I want someone with her!"

"You were unreachable, Mr. Masen," the doctor snapped. "If you gave a shit about your mother …"

"Look, you asshole, this is all I can afford," I snarled. "She's a Medicaid patient and deserves more than this! I was out of town for work and Ms. Platt was given permission to sign off on any procedures my mother required. I don't need your condescending, judgmental bullshit. Fix. Her."

The doctor huffed out a breath, pinching his nose. "Look, I'm sorry about my comment. I just got off a thirty-six hour shift at the hospital."

"Regardless of your schedule, keep your opinions to yourself," I sneered. "Now, does my mom need a breathing machine?"

"Despite her labored breathing, her condition has improved since Dr. Kenneth came by yesterday. Her oxygen levels are in the low nineties. I don't think she will need to be intubated," the doctor explained. "Her fever has broken and I can get Ruth in here to give Mrs. Masen a bath."

I nodded. "Please do. When I was sick, my mom always said that taking a nice warm shower can make you feel a million times better. Has she eaten?" I asked.

"She doesn't have much of an appetite, but we'll get her a tray."

"Don't bother. I have a friend coming with some food for her," I said.

"Let me get Ruth and we'll get your mother cleaned up," the doctor said, his voice apologetic. He turned on his heel, leaving me in the room with my mom. I was speaking to her quietly, wiping her cheeks. Ruth barked at me to leave. She was standing in the door with another female nurse. She was new and very petite. I walked to the lobby, smiling when I saw Jared waiting there with two fast food bags. We shared a meal before Ruth came back for me, scowling at me.

I walked back to my mom's room and immediately smelled the difference. The scent of illness was gone. My mom's hair was clean and she was dressed in a fresh pair of pajamas. Despite her sickness, she looked a little better and her eyes were sparkling as opposed to half-closed. She smiled at me. I sat down, taking out my mom's meal. Her voice was weak and we talked. She still saw me as the gangly teenager, asking me about school, but she was almost like the woman who had took care of me. I willingly gave her the fantasy, just to keep her with me, even if just for a few moments.

After speaking with the doctor, I felt comfortable enough to leave my mom. She was sleeping and the wheezing had dwindled. Kissing her forehead, I walked back out to the lobby, but I heard arguing. One voice was Jared's. The other was Bella's.

 _Fuck. Me._

"I had to know, Jared! What's going on?! I followed you from the hotel. Edward left his cell phone on the front table in my foyer. It's been ringing off the hook!" Bella snarled. "Who is living in this dump? TELL ME!"

"Ms. Swan, please. It's not my place," Jared said, his voice tight.

I took a breath, hating that I had to lose my temper, but Bella could not know about my mother. Call it pride or whatever, but having her know that this is all I could afford? Standing up a little taller, I turned on the impassive asshole. I felt my soul die a little more as I strode into the lobby, a look absolute anger on my face. "What are you doing here?" I asked, my voice quiet and filled with ire.

"Ed-Edward," she gasped. "You left your phone. I grabbed it, following the limo, but losing you on the highway. I called Esme and she told me that you were here."

I narrowed my eyes, feeling emotions bubble through me. Esme had _deliberately_ set this up. I hated her with all of my being. She was sabotaging the one _good_ thing in my life. It had to be done. I couldn't handle the pity or fake concern. "I don't want you here." I took the phone from her hand, seeing over thirty missed calls from Esme. "It's not like we're together. You just pay me."

"Edward," she said, her eyes glistening with tears. My heart shattered. I was a dick and I knew that I was throwing away the best thing that ever happened in my life. I just couldn't tell her about my mother. I was too ashamed. I was a failure as a son and now, a failure as an escort and a friend. "Why are you doing this? I was just trying …"

"Don't. Just. Don't," I spat, moving past her and walking out to the parking lot. I could hear her whimpering as I left, making me sick. Jared was on my heels, trying to call for me and ask why I treated Bella like shit. I turned on him, glaring at him. "Just take me back to Esme's. I deserve everything I get, no matter how shitty."

"Don't say that, son," Jared murmured, touching my shoulder.

I brushed him off. "Don't console me. I'm an asshole." I got into the car, clenching my fists in anger. Jared got into the car, driving away. I watched as Bella trudged out of the nursing home, looking completely dejected. I'd done that and without a doubt, I'll never see or hear from her again.

Arriving back at Buying Love's office, I went inside. Esme was waiting for me, her hazel eyes filled with contempt and hatred. I looked at her, completely defeated. "I'm sorely disappointed in you, Edward. Ignoring me? Arriving late? Tsk, tsk … Felix?"

"Yes, Ms. Platt?" Felix cooed, walking over to her.

"Please help Edward get settled back in the condo," she said, rubbing my arms and moving her hands up to my neck. She growled when she saw the hickey on my throat. Kissing my cheek, she hissed in my ear, "She marked you? What a fucking slut! By the time I'm done with you, you will not forget who you belong to. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Esme," I whispered. "I deserve it."

She pulled back, smirking knowingly. She had sent Bella there to get me riled up. She had ruined our relationship and now, I was going to pay the price.

I really wished I could end it all. I'm so not worth it. What's the point?

 **A/N: Don't hate me! *As I'm hiding behind my twelve pound furbaby* Edward's pride was shattered and Esme was the one who did it. Hateful bitch. Now, as promised, I will not go into detail about Edward's, um, torture. He will be dealing with a great deal of** _ **issues**_ **. But, we'll come back to him in five chapters. We're heading to Bella and I hope you stick with me.**

 **Leave me some! Thanks for reading.**


	32. Chapter 31

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A** _ **darker**_ **journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written.**

 **Chapter Thirty-One**

 **BPOV**

"Bells, you've got to get out of bed," Rose said, leaning on her side. She was running her fingers through my stringy, greasy hair. After Edward lost his temper with me, I did a little sleuthing and found out that the person staying in the nursing home was his mother. However, since I wasn't a blood relative, I was not allowed admittance to that shit box of a nursing facility. My heart broke into a million pieces seeing the nursing home where he was _storing his mother_ and hearing Edward's cold, chilling voice when he went off on me.

That was a week ago.

I tried calling Esme to get ahold of Edward to apologize for following him, but then I'd get really pissed off because he was an asshole, yelling at me like I was a piece of shit. I'd hang up before the call ever connected. I was pissed off at Edward's behavior and hurt that we had finally crossed that bridge of making love, only to have him push me away. I thought I had finally got him to open up.

Apparently, that _wasn't_ the case.

I'd been sulking ever since.

"Leave me alone, Rose. I'm doing my job," I said, turning away from her.

"Yeah, you're not. I'm doing your job," she snickered.

"Don't fuck with me, Hale. I will kick your ass," I snarled. She sighed, getting up and sitting on the other side of me. "Seriously, leave me the fuck alone!"

"You are more upset about Edward than you were with Riley or any other guy you've dated," Rose said, arching a brow. "Why?"

"Because he was a colossal asshole to me, Rose. And it was inexplicable!" I snapped.

"He probably was ashamed, Bells. You described the home and it sounds very shady. It's probably all he can afford," she murmured, giving me a sympathetic grin. "Try calling Esme to see if she'll let you talk to him. Or, use that phone number he'd been texting you from?"

"Maybe …" I trailed off.

"Maybe or not, please take a fucking shower. You are fucking smelly," Rose laughed, pinching her nose, waving her hand dramatically. I kicked off the bed, glowering at her as she cackled. Sitting up, she smirked. "I'm going to deal with your employees and let you get cleaned up. Trying calling Esme, especially if she's still charging you. Is she?"

"I don't know. I'll have to check my bank statement. She better not be charging me," I shrugged. The contract was the least of my worries at the moment, honestly. Though, if Esme was still charging me while Edward was not spending time with me, she'd get an earful.

 _Just saying._

I dragged my body out of the bed and went to take a shower. I felt better after scrubbing a week's worth of grime off my body. Once I was done, I got dressed in a pair of yoga pants and a dress shirt that I had pilfered from Edward. Despite his temper, the shirt still smelled like him and I couldn't deny my feelings. I still cared for him despite his cold and heartless behavior at the nursing home. Settling onto the couch, I first tried the cell phone number that Edward had called me on during our previous conversations.

No answer and no voicemail.

 _Crap._

I dialed the Buying Love number, waiting for someone to pick up. While I was doing that, I was checking my bank statement and thankfully, no deductions had been made since Jake and Seth's wedding. One of the assistants answered my call, transferring me to Esme.

"Esme Platt, Buying Love, Incorporated, where we make all of your dreams come true," she cooed.

"Ms. Platt, this is Isabella Swan. I was wondering if I could speak to Edward?" I asked. "We had a disagreement …"

"Oh, I know. He told me all about it," she said. "Unfortunately, he's unavailable at the moment."

I saw red. "Where is he? Can you get him a message?" I asked.

"He's a little tied up at the moment," she snickered, but the double meaning was not lost on me. "I'll let him know that you called. You will be charged for the phone call, if he does call you back."

"I just paid over twenty thousand dollars for five days with Edward. No charge for the phone call," I snapped. "I'm worried about him. We didn't leave on the best of terms. You know?"

"Look, Ms. Swan. You may be one of my most valued clients, but don't short change me," she growled.

"You are not being short changed, Ms. Platt," I sneered back at her. "Like I said, you got twenty thousand from me."

"Fine. But, I don't know when Edward will be available," she said. "I'll pass along the message. Good day."

 _Bitch._

I flung my cell phone onto the table, pulling my legs up onto the couch. Yes, I was incredibly pissed off at Edward, but there was something he wasn't telling me, something that Esme was holding over him. I couldn't blame him for his ire, but I could find a way …

 _What are you saying, Swan? The man screamed at you, publicly humiliating you in a rathole nursing home!_

I pinched my nose, missing Edward and his tender touch, but hating him for turning on me so harshly. I should just wash my hands of him and not bother, but I can't. I couldn't. I think that too many people had turned Edward away and he was put into a position where he had to rely on Esme. She was the bad guy.

Edward was an innocent pawn?

I don't even fucking know any more.

The only person who held those answers was Edward and he wasn't talking to me.

My cell phone rang on my table. I swiped it, hoping it was Edward, returning my call. "Hello?"

"Little One? It's Carlisle. I've got some news for you," he said.

"Come over," I barked.

"I'm on my way."

 **A/N: For those of you who had forgotten, Carlisle is Charlie's chief of security and he's doing some background digging on Edward. What has he found?! Leave me some!**


	33. Chapter 32

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A** _ **darker**_ **journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written.**

 **Chapter Thirty-Two**

 **BPOV**

Carlisle arrived an hour or so later with a thick file folder. His face was grim. "What's the news, Carlisle?" I asked, offering him a seat. "Is Edward an axe murderer?"

"He's not an axe murderer, but he is in trouble," Carlisle explained. "First, I have information about Edward and then information from Alice and Jasper Whitlock. What do you want to hear first?"

"Edward," I nodded. "Tell me about him."

"Okay. He was born in a small town about three hours from here, Forks. His mother was a homemaker and his father worked at the local bank as the vice president. He handled high-end mortgages, loans and investment opportunities until Edward was about nine or ten. He moved from that bank to a smaller investment company in Port Angeles, working there until he was killed in a drunk driving accident when Edward was fourteen," Carlisle described.

"I know about the accident," I said, furrowing my brow.

"It was bad, Little One. Edward Masen Senior was decapitated and there was very little left of him. The other driver was completely hammered, drifting over into the other lane, hitting Edward's car head on. What was worse was the fact that Edward Masen had used his savings to back up the investment company when they got into hot water. Little Edward and Elizabeth, Edward's wife, were left with a huge pile of debt and nothing to fall back on. The investment company tried to help them out, but by the time Edward was seventeen, their house was foreclosed on and they were homeless. To make matters worse, Elizabeth has early onset Alzheimer's due to the stress of losing her husband. Once the house was foreclosed on, Edward took his mother, hopping on a bus to Seattle and renting a tiny one-bedroom apartment in his mother's name. After that, I can't find anything else," Carlisle said, handing me the file with Edward's information. His eyes told me that he was skeptical about the info.

"What's with this face?" I asked.

"It's like Edward was erased after he moved into that apartment, Bella," Carlisle said. "As if he didn't exist."

"Could someone have erased his record?" I pressed.

"Possibly. If things were as bad as they seem, he could have turned to some _unsavory_ career choices. It could be how he got roped in with Esme," he shrugged.

"Do you have any details on that bitch?" I scoffed.

"It was like pulling fucking teeth with Alice and Jasper, but yes," Carlisle said, rolling his eyes. "They moved away so Jasper could get away from the she-devil. She tormented him at every turn. Jasper, when he heard that I was looking for him, thought that I was one of Esme's goons to fuck him up."

"What?!" I asked, my eyes wide.

"Jasper didn't get into too many details, but her company is a farce. Most of the employees are in her debt, owing her something. A handful are on the up and up, but escorts are her indentured servants, working off some money that they supposedly owe her," Carlisle said. "Jasper moved to Seattle when he was eighteen, wanting to work in the music business. The producer that discovered him was based in Seattle. Anyway, Jasper cut a few demos and even had some airplay on smaller, local radio stations. Then, the producer introduced Jasper to drugs and got him hooked on cocaine. Jasper worked up this huge debt to the producer's dealer and he ended up getting the piss beaten out of him, shattering his hands. His musical career was over before it could really begin. The producer, ever the giver, introduced Jasper to Esme to help him work off his debt. Almost ten years later, he met Alice when she called Buying Love for a date to her high school reunion. They hit it off and Alice essentially _bought_ Jasper from Esme. It's been almost five years and Jasper has been in years of therapy, terrified that Esme will come back and make him do her bidding. From my conversation with him, I got the distinct impression that she did _other_ things to him. His body is littered with scars and Alice is incredibly protective. When he clammed up, she made my private detective leave. She didn't want Jasper to be in any pain."

"Do you think that Esme is doing the same thing to Edward?" I whispered, looking at him.

"I wouldn't put it past her," Carlisle murmured, taking my hand. "One thing we know for sure is that Esme is dealing with human trafficking and slavery. However, we need proof. Jasper is too scared to testify. We can't use his situation if he's not here to verify his story. I have passed on the information to my protégé, Emmett McCarty and he's reopening the investigation on Esme Platt."

"So, with Edward and his mom in this nursing home …" I trailed off. "I want to help her. I mean, I don't know her, but there's got to be someplace better for her, Carlisle."

"You can't do anything since you're not family, Bella," Carlisle said, arching a brow. "Have you heard from him?"

"No, but I did call Esme. She said that he was unavailable," I snorted derisively.

"Have you considered booking him? Using the website to get him to come to you?" Carlisle suggested. "I know you're worried."

"I'm worried, but pissed off, Carlisle," I answered. "He was so cold to me when I caught up with him at the nursing home. I think that Esme set us both up, wanting to cause a rift between us and it worked."

"Are you going to walk away?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know. Right now, I'd say yes, but there's something about Edward that is so innocent," I frowned. "I don't know. I just don't know. This information about Jasper and Esme has given me a lot to think about." Carlisle gave me a sympathetic look. I ran my hands through my hair and growling lowly. "Thank you for the information, Carlisle. I appreciate everything you've done."

"Anytime, Little One," Carlisle said, hugging me and getting up stiffly. "Anyhow, I've got to head to your dad's office. There was a situation in one of the hotels in New York that we need to address."

I gave him a tiny smile. He hobbled out of my suite and I looked again at the information that Carlisle brought to me. I definitely had a lot to think about.

Was this situation with Edward really worth it or should I just give up on it all?

 **A/N: What will Bella decide? And what do you think about the information about Jasper and Alice? Leave me some!**


	34. Chapter 33

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A** _ **darker**_ **journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written.**

 **Chapter Thirty-Three**

 **BPOV**

It had been a month since I last saw Edward. He never called and I pretty much gave up on ever seeing him again. As a result, I was bitchy, mean and not pleasant to be around. I tried to contact him, leaving messages through Buying Love, but there were no responses.

I was done. _So_ done.

However, the information about Alice and Jasper was plaguing my mind. I wanted to talk to them. Ask them questions about their situation. Carlisle had given me their address and phone number, but I was hesitant to make contact. Curiosity got the better of me and I dialed Alice's cell phone number.

"Hello?" chirped a high-pitched female voice.

"Is this Alice Whitlock?" I asked.

"Speaking," Alice replied.

"My name is Isabella Swan and I'm calling you regarding Esme Platt," I breathed out.

"Are you working for her?" Alice snarled. "Jazzy is _not_ going back to her!"

"What? No! I do not work for her, but I'm trying to get to the bottom of her story," I said.

"I don't feel comfortable speaking over the phone," she muttered. "We've had to change our numbers several times because of Esme's relentless pursuit of Jazzy."

"I can come down to you," I said. "We can meet, face-to-face."

"I don't know," she hedged.

"Look, I'm trying to help out someone. Just like you helped Jasper," I whispered. "I also want to put her away for good. A friend of mine used to work for the police and they're building a case, Alice."

She sighed. "I'll meet with you, Ms. Swan. If I trust you, then you can talk to Jasper. He was … he was … Esme broke him," Alice said, her voice tiny. "When can I expect you?"

"This weekend," I replied. "You still live in Los Angeles?"

"Nearby," she said.

"Why don't you meet me at the Hotel Bel Air?" I suggested. "Ask for me at the front desk and we'll discuss it in the hotel."

"Call me when you arrive, Ms. Swan," Alice said. "I look forward to meeting you." We hung up and I made arrangements to fly down on Friday evening after I finished my work day. I also reserved the suite for my two night stay.

The rest of the week flew by and before I knew it, I was in a limo, being driven to the same private airfield when I left for Napa Valley with Rose and Edward. I felt a pang in my stomach. With a sigh, I reached up and caressed the necklace that Edward had given me for my birthday. I hadn't taken it off since he'd given it to me. It was a beautiful, but understated necklace that went with most everything I owned.

The limo pulled up to the hangar and I got out. The driver helped me with my bags and I clambered onto the plane. Smiling at the crew, I settled into my seat and waited for us to depart. About four hours later, we landed in Los Angeles. I got into another limo and arrived at the Hotel Bel Air. The concierge arranged for my room. After checking in, I pulled out my phone and dialed Alice. It was just before ten at night. We probably weren't going to meet this evening, but she did ask for me to call her upon my arrival.

We spoke briefly, making plans to meet in my suite tomorrow morning at nine. If I passed the test, I'd go over to their bungalow and meet with Jasper. After our phone call, I stripped out of my clothes and took a luxurious bath in the jetted tub. Once I was done, I went to bed, but sleep did not come. I was anxious about meeting with Alice and in turn, with Jasper. I was also worried about Edward. I shouldn't care. I just couldn't stop.

I eventually drifted off, waking up to my alarm. I dressed comfortably in a pair of skinny jeans and a loose-fitting tunic. While I waited, I ate some breakfast and worked on the schedule for the following month. Shortly before nine, the phone rang in my suite. It was the front desk informing me of my visitor. I told them to send her to my suite. A few moments later, there was a timid knock. Opening the door, I met a petite, but beautiful woman. "Alice?" I asked.

"Ms. Swan?" she said formerly, holding out her hand.

"Please, call me Bella," I smiled, shaking her hand and ushering her into the suite. "Thank you for meeting with me. Would you like some coffee?"

"That would be great," she smiled, sitting down on the couch. I got us both a cup and sat down next to her. "I'm sorry that I couldn't speak on the phone."

"It's okay, Alice. From what I gather, Esme is a raging, evil, sadistic bitch who is not afraid of breaking the law," I snorted derisively.

"That's putting it mildly," Alice agreed, her lips pressed into a tight line. "I want to hear why you are so adamant on meeting with me. Why are you willing to go up against Esme Platt?"

I told her about Edward, explaining his injuries, his skittish behavior and hesitancy to trust anyone. She listened, her hazel eyes filling with tears and her fists clenched in anger. I also told her about the research I'd done on Edward history and my hypothesis about his 'debt.'

"Edward seems to have it worse than my Jazzy," Alice frowned. "You said she was starving him?"

"When he came over for the first time, after I'd arrange to make him my exclusive escort, he'd easily lost ten pounds and he had dark circles under his eyes," I explained. "And he told me that Esme hurt him the last time we spent time together. He wouldn't tell me what, but he eluded to his torture. My guess is that his debt has something to do his mom and that shithole nursing home she's in."

"Probably not. Knowing Esme, she is most likely charging Edward for little fucking thing," Alice snarled. "Plus, whatever lured him into her clutches in the first place." She pursed her lips, looking at me. Her finger was twirling her wedding ring and her leg was bouncing anxiously. "Okay. If you want to speak to Jazzy, you can. However, if he feels threatened or whatever, you'll need to go. And don't try to convince either one of us to go back to Seattle to testify against Esme. I'd rather kill myself than step foot in that god forsaken city. We're trying to move on with our lives. Jasper is in therapy right now but will be back by this afternoon. Come to his address today at three and you can talk to him."

"Thank you, Alice," I said.

"Don't thank me. Jasper's story is not pretty, but it may help you free Edward," Alice said, a lone tear falling down her cheek. She stood up and flipped her hair over her shoulders. "I'll see you at three." I followed her, opening the door and watching her as she left. I sent a text to Carlisle, informing him about my meeting with Alice and subsequent meeting with Jasper. He asked me to try and encourage them to help out the investigation in Seattle, but I told him about my promise.

I did some more work on the schedule and tried a new form of communication to Edward. I had forgotten than he had an email address through Buying Love. I sent him a quick message, saying that I was worried about him and for him to call me if he could. As soon as I sent it, I got an error message saying that his account didn't exist. My worry was growing into anxiety and I was afraid that there were little Edward pieces spread all around Puget Sound.

Pushing the anxiety away, I used one of the Swan company cars to head to Alice and Jasper's bungalow in Orange County. I arrived shortly before three. Alice was waiting for me on the porch of her chic craftsman style home. She gave me a tight smile. "You're right on time, Bella. Jasper will appreciate that," she said.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"He had a rough session, but he's more than willing to talk to you. He doesn't want anyone to suffer by the hand of Esme Platt," Alice sneered. "Anything you need, he'll do."

"Except go up to Seattle to testify," I said, giving her a tentative smile.

"For Edward, he might even do that," Alice sighed. "They were close and it was Jasper's departure that made Edward Esme's toy." She opened the door, guiding me into the spacious, airy home. "I hope you have a strong stomach, Bella. My Jazzy's story is not pretty."

 **A/N: Up next will be Jasper's story. Alice and Jasper will not be a big part of this story. Originally, I hadn't planned on using them at all, but it worked. They may come back in the end, but we'll see. I'm going to warn you. Jasper's story will be tough. I won't get into** _ **too**_ **much detail, but you will see the true evil of Esme.**

 **Pictures of Hotel Bel Air and Alice and Jasper's bungalow are on my blog. Check it out. I'm also on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and twitter: tufano79. Leave me some loving!**


	35. Chapter 34

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A** _ **darker**_ **journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written.**

 ***Violence Warning***

 **Chapter Thirty-Four**

 **BPOV**

" _You're right on time, Bella. Jasper will appreciate that," she said._

" _Is everything okay?" I asked._

" _He had a rough session, but he's more than willing to talk to you. He doesn't want anyone to suffer by the hand of Esme Platt," Alice sneered. "Anything you need, he'll do."_

" _Except go up to Seattle to testify," I said, giving her a tentative smile._

" _For Edward, he might even do that," Alice sighed. "They were close and it was Jasper's departure that made Edward Esme's toy." She opened the door, guiding me into the spacious, airy home. "I hope you have a strong stomach, Bella. My Jazzy's story is not pretty."_

We walked through the house to a back family room. A handsome, tall man with sandy blonde hair was sitting on a fluffy chair, staring blankly at the television, not really watching what was on the screen. Alice moved in front of him, brushing his hair from his face. He blinked a few times, smiling at her lovingly before turning to look at me. "Ms. Swan?" he asked, his voice deep and resonant. He stood up with great difficulty, holding out a gnarled hand. I shook it gingerly, afraid that I'd cause more damage.

"Please, call me Bella," I smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Jasper."

"And you as well," he said. His voice had a subtle drawl and it had a musical quality. "Please, have a seat. Ali, can you get Bella some sweet tea?"

"Sure, Jazzy," she replied, kissing his temple and dancing out of the room.

Jasper gallantly helped me to sit in the couch, despite the stiffness of his movements. He was a gentleman, but I could see in his blue eyes how much he had lost and how much Esme had broken him. "Alice told me about Edward and your situation with him. I remember him when I worked for, um, _her_. He was a sweet, loving man, even despite her treatment of him." He took a breath, closing his eyes and running his hands through his hair. "I won't tell you Edward's story. That's up to him, but I will tell you mine. Alice and I spoke to that private detective, but we didn't share everything."

Alice came back with a tray of iced tea. "Here, Jazzy. I'll let you two talk. I do have some medication for you, if it becomes too much," Alice said, placing the tray on the cocktail table. She kissed him tenderly, leaving us in the family room.

"Alice is a godsend. I love her so much. She's everything I've never had in my life," Jasper murmured, his eyes glazing over. "I grew up in Houston with dreams of being a huge musician. I could tear up the guitar and sing any style. When I was eighteen I moved to Seattle to work with Royce King, one of the bigwigs for Twilight Recording Studios. He'd heard me at an open mic night, telling me that he could make me a star. He put me up into a corporate apartment and I began work, in earnest, on my demo. I felt like my career was taking off, getting radio play and people buying my music."

"I think I downloaded a few songs of yours on iTunes," I chuckled, showing him my cell phone. He smiled wistfully, wringing his gnarled, grotesque hands. "You have a beautiful voice and it was a cool mix of alternative and heavy rock."

"Thank you," Jasper muttered, a bit of bitterness filling his tone. "It seems like a lifetime ago. Hell, it was a lifetime ago." He handed me back my phone, picking up one of the glasses of tea. "About a year after I moved to Seattle, around my nineteenth birthday, Royce introduced me to a friend of his. Drake was Royce's dealer. My first line of coke was free, but I was fucking hooked on that shit. Using my profits from the music sales, I bought as much as I could. I was high all of the time. When I couldn't pay Drake, he'd let me buy on credit since I was one of Royce's protégés. Soon, my credit ran out. I asked Royce for an advance on my next royalty check, but he shook his head. Drake wanted his money. My nasty drug habit had cost me over a million dollars."

"Holy shit," I squeaked.

"In two months," Jasper deadpanned. "Anyway, I was leaving from a gig in Portland when some of Drake's cronies caught up with me. I was beaten within an inch of my life. Both of my hands were shattered, along with several broken ribs, a fractured skull and over fifteen stab wounds. I was taken to a local hospital by the ambulance and the doctors called Royce since I had listed him as my emergency contact. When I woke up, roughly a week later, Royce was there with Esme. I thought she was beautiful and sweet. She said to me, in her honeyed accent of hers, that she'd pay off my drug debts if I worked for her. I looked at my body, mainly my hands …" he trailed off looking down at his barely functional hands, "… and I knew my music career was over. This gorgeous woman was offering me a job and to help me out. I would be a fool to say no."

"Let me guess, she was as sweet as pie at first, right?" I snorted derisively.

"Yep. When I was released from the hospital, I moved into her condo into a large room. She saw to my every need and paid for everything. She also told me about her business. She promised me that I'd just have to take old women out on dates and I'd get a twenty percent cut of my fee," Jasper shrugged. "Six months after my attack, I went on my first date. It was everything that Esme described, but when I got back, Esme refused to pay me my cut. With an evil grin, she told me I had to pay off my debt to her. Then, she handed me this itemized bill. I owed her over three million dollars. That included my debt that she paid to Drake, plus all of my medical needs. She pointed to my payment for that evening and it was a lowly $100. I'd be working for her forever. She did say that if I did _more_ , I'd get paid more. If became her personal sex slave, the cut would increase. If I walked away, she'd have me killed."

"So, you did more," I frowned, my stomach churning.

"With as many woman as possible. However, Esme, wanted me exclusively for herself. Each time I came back and I was marked or if I reeked of sex, she'd force me into this torture chamber. Are you familiar with BDSM?"

"Vaguely," I shrugged.

"In some circles, the 's' stands for submission, but in Esme's world, it stood for sadist. I was chained to a table while she whipped me with chains, barbed wire and other implements of pain. She'd force me to take Viagra and fuck me until my dick bled. After those sessions, I couldn't work for weeks, even months and my debt would get bigger," Jasper growled, a few tears falling down his cheeks. He picked up a tiny pill on the tray and popped it. "We need to finish up because talking about this is …"

"I can imagine. I'm so sorry, Jasper," I said, placing my hand on his knee. He jumped, almost shrinking back. "Shit. I didn't mean to …"

"No. It's not you. Because of what _she_ did to me, I flinch whenever someone touches me," Jasper said, patting my hand. "Anyway, since I took this pill, I'll be a drooling, catatonic mess in about a half hour. Sometimes, it's better to be numb than to remember the pain."

"I'm so sorry to make you relive this. You didn't have to talk to me," I choked out.

"For Edward, I did," he replied, looking at me. "If it weren't for me being bought by Alice, Edward would not be in this situation."

"Alice bought you?" I squeaked.

"Essentially," Jasper shrugged. "She called Esme's farce of a company for a date for her high school reunion, requesting me specifically. I met with her and for the first time in forever, I felt a connection to someone. I wanted only her, my heart beat for Alice Brandon. I felt normal."

"Edward said that about me," I whispered. "I made him feel normal."

"Probably because you didn't treat him like his other clients," Jasper said, giving me a soft smile. "I can tell you care about him a great deal. He must feel the same way …"

"If he did, why hasn't he called me?" I snapped.

"Probably because he's receiving the same treatment I did," Jasper spat back. "He's probably ensconced in Esme's torture chamber, having his spirit broken by the devil incarnate."

"Fuck," I bit out.

"It was because of Alice, I got out. She paid the amount of my debt to Esme, saying that she wanted me and only me. I was terrified that I was going from one monster to another, but Alice is anything but. I love her and she loves me, despite everything that's wrong with me. I can't work because of my hands and anxiety being around strangers. We have to take our time when we make love, but Alice has never raised her hand to me and has given me the one thing that Esme couldn't and that's hope. With Alice, I still feel normal. And I want that for Edward," Jasper said, his words becoming sluggish. He blinked a few times and his pupils were becoming dilated. "On the table." He pointed drunkenly to an envelope. "I typed out what I had to contend with along with photos. That might be enough to get the police a search warrant."

"Jasper, thank you, I whispered. I reached my hand over to him. He gently grabbed it, giving me a soft smile. "I promise you that I'll never bother you again."

"I want to find out if Edward got away and if Esme got what she deserved," he said, his voice dropping to an angry growl. "Please, keep in touch, Bella."

He squeezed my hand, sitting back on the chair and his eyes drifting closed. I waited until he was snoring. Clutching the envelope against my chest, I got up and walked to the kitchen. Alice was sitting at the island, tears running down her face. "He told you everything. Well, almost everything."

"What did he leave out?" I asked.

"His humiliation," she spat. "One of her more aggressive escorts had _forced_ Jasper to …"

"He was raped?" I growled.

"Very severely that he had to have surgery to repair the damage," Alice sniffled. "I believe he typed it out, but most likely didn't want to say it to you, face-to-face. He can't handle the looks of pity."

"I don't pity him," I said, looking back in the family room. "He's one of the strongest men I know."

"He is," Alice said. "Please, keep us appraised about the situation. I personally didn't know Edward, but I know that Jasper cares a great deal for him and protected him as long as he could while he lived in that condo." She hugged me. "I wish you the best."

"And to you as well," I said. We hugged once more and I drove back to the Hotel Bel Air. Inside the door of my suite, my tears fell down my cheeks for the broken man in that family room and for the man who was being broken up in Seattle. Despite his temper and his explosion at me in the nursing home, I was not going to give up on Edward. I refused to do so. Edward needed that second chance and his mother needed better care.

I wanted to be is savior.

I wanted to be with him.

Why?

Because I fucking loved him.

 **A/N: Bella's not giving up, but what about Edward. What's happening to him? Is he getting the same treatment as Jasper? Or worse? We'll find out next because he's coming back, but in what shape? Leave me some!**


	36. Chapter 35

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A** _ **darker**_ **journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written.**

 **Chapter Thirty-Five**

 **BPOV**

Another two weeks had passed with no word from Edward. Esme said that he was taking some time off and was unavailable for the foreseeable future. I knew she was lying. He was taking some time off but the reason for his absence was due to her.

I'd read Jasper's description of what had happened to him. I got sick to my stomach due to the hell he lived through. I passed the information on to Carlisle. He promised to bring it to the police. This was the biggest lead they had on Esme Platt since they'd begun their investigation. It wasn't enough to get a search warrant, but they could tap her phones.

Just after Halloween, Rose came into my office and sat down in front of me. "Are you still pining over Edward?" she asked, arching a brow. "When you're not working, you're on the phone with Carlisle, talking about Esme."

"Yes, I'm still pining over Edward. But, it's not really _pining_ , it's more worried sick," I countered. "It's been almost two months and he hasn't … What if she _killed_ him?!"

"If she killed him, his picture still wouldn't be on the Buying Love website, Isabella Marie," Rose said.

"What?" I breathed.

"Yep. Here," she said, handing me her iPad. Edward's profile was still online. My eyes filled with tears and I ran my finger down his cheek. "Bells, you still care about him, don't you?"

"I more than care about him, Rosalie," I murmured, handing her back the iPad. "If he's still on the website, then he's still going out on dates. Right? I could schedule an appointment!"

"Bella, Esme probably won't assign him to you. Why don't I request him?" Rose suggested.

"He knows you, too," I frowned.

"Not if I use my middle name and Chuck's address. He's out of town until Thanksgiving," Rose smirked.

"You'd do that for me?" I asked.

"Bella, I'd do anything for you, sweetie. I know that you're concerned about him. In some way, I am too. Eddie made a huge difference in your grumpy demeanor," Rose snickered.

"Hey now," I growled.

"I'm going to call Buying Love and request a date with Edward. Let's plan for this weekend. Hopefully, Esme will agree to let him out of his cage," Rose said, her lips pressed into a thin line. I bit my lip, nodding and praying that this plan of hers would work. She hugged me, taking out her cell phone. I heard her speak to Esme, barely containing her ire as she requested a date with Edward. I could hear Esme's excitement as Lillian scheduled the date, using Charlie's address. The date was planned for Saturday afternoon at three. It gave us a few days to create our plan of attack on how to free Edward from Esme's clutches.

After work on Friday, Rose and I went to Charlie's house. I gave his staff the weekend off. We ate dinner and finished discussing our plans.

"So, you're going to stay out of sight until I give you the cue to come in," Rose said.

"That's if he doesn't turn and bolt out of here when he sees that it's you who requested him," I frowned.

"He won't bolt. At least, I think he won't," Rose said, twisting her hair.

"This was a bad idea," I moaned, falling back on the couch. "He's … he's … FUCK!"

"He's not going to fuck you, Isabella Marie. You two need to talk, girl," she chided. I rolled my eyes. "Don't look at me in that tone of voice, Bella."

"I know we're not going to fuck and that we need to talk," I said. "Honestly, I think the best thing we should do is go to bed. If we plan any more, we'll drive each other crazy. Either this is going to work or it's not. I just pray that it does." Rose hugged me. "This will work, right?"

"If Edward cares half as much as you care for him, it will," Rose said, giving me a sympathetic smile. "Good night, Bells."

"Good night, Rose." She went upstairs to her usual bedroom she stayed in while at Charlie's. I stayed up for a little while longer, staring at the flames in the fireplace. Around midnight, I turned off the gas to the fireplace and went up to my bedroom. I settled into bed, staring at the ceiling. I couldn't sleep. My stomach was twisting and I was anxious to see Edward again. I prayed he would talk to Rose, talk to me.

I eventually drifted off and slept in. I puttered around the house, cleaning and trying to not obsess about the guest that would be coming in a matter of hours. Rose let me do my anal retentive cleaning. She knew me well enough that I had to keep myself busy or else I'd go crazy. However, she did force me to change out of my grubbies a half hour before Edward was due to arrive. I kept it casual, as did Rose and we waited with baited breath for Edward's arrival.

Shortly before three, a Lincoln Town Car pulled into my father's driveway. I noticed that Jared wasn't driving him. A blonde man that I recognized as Felix was Edward's driver. He opened the door, hissing at Edward. My eyes widened when I saw him. He was much thinner and his posture was hunched. Felix gripped Edward's arm and glared at him. Edward nodded, standing taller, but it was with great discomfort. I darted into my father's office. The doorbell rang and Rose opened the door.

"Good afternoon. I'm Edward Masen and I'm here to make all of your dreams come true," Edward said quietly, woodenly, staring at Rose's feet.

"Eddie," Rose murmured. His eyes shot up and he gasped. He started to move away. "Don't go. Please?"

"I can't be here," he choked out. "Esme told me that I couldn't have any sort of communication with you or … or …"

"Bella?" Rose said, reaching for his arm. He whimpered when her fingers wrapped around his wrist. "Shit, please come inside, Edward. Your driver is giving you the evil eye. You don't want Esme to know that you didn't make my dreams come true."

Begrudgingly, Edward walked inside. Once the door shut, his posture deflated and he leaned against the wooden doorway. The rose he held fell to the ground and he let out a shuddering breath. Rose looked at me through the sheer curtains of my father's office. I opened the door and stepped out into the foyer. Rose moved back and I stood in front of him. I reached for his face, but he flinched away from me, similar to how Jasper did. "No," he whispered.

"Edward, please," I choked out. "I know …"

"You can't know," he said, his eyes clamping shut. He stood up taller, trying to appear stronger than he was. "You can't!" His voice grew louder and he glared at me. "You cannot know everything!"

"I don't know everything, but I know enough, Edward," I snapped back. "I know your secret."

 **A/N: Dun, dun, DUN!**

 **We're going back to Edward's POV, picking up where we left off. Pictures of Charlie's home are on my blog. Check it out. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and twitter: tufano79. Leave me some loving!**


	37. Chapter 36

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A** _ **darker**_ **journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written.**

 ***Tissue Warning***

 **Chapter Thirty-Six**

 **BPOV**

 _The doorbell rang and Rose opened the door._

" _Good afternoon. I'm Edward Masen and I'm here to make all of your dreams come true," Edward said quietly, woodenly, staring at Rose's feet._

" _Eddie," Rose murmured. His eyes shot up and he gasped. He started to move away. "Don't go. Please?"_

" _I can't be here," he choked out. "Esme told me that I couldn't have any sort of communication with you or … or …"_

" _Bella?" Rose said, reaching for his arm. He whimpered when her fingers wrapped around his wrist. "Shit, please come inside, Edward. Your driver is giving you the evil eye. You don't want Esme to know that you didn't make my dreams come true."_

 _Begrudgingly, Edward walked inside. Once the door shut, his posture deflated and he leaned against the wooden doorway. The rose he held fell to the ground and he let out a shuddering breath. Rose looked at me through the sheer curtains of my father's office. I opened the door and stepped out into the foyer. Rose moved back and I stood in front of him. I reached for his face, but he flinched away from me, similar to how Jasper did. "No," he whispered._

" _Edward, please," I choked out. "I know …"_

" _You can't know," he said, his eyes clamping shut. He stood up taller, trying to appear stronger than he was. "You can't!" His voice grew louder and he glared at me. "You cannot know everything!"_

" _I don't know everything, but I know enough, Edward," I snapped back. "I know your secret."_

 **EPOV**

Rose had backed out of the room and it was just me and Bella. Seeing her, it made my dead heart sputter back to life, but I was never going to see her again after today. Esme threatened my mother that if I saw Bella, regardless of the cost to her company, my mom would pay the ultimate price. I couldn't let that happen.

That didn't even come close to the physical, bodily harm she threatened to me. Even worse than what I'm feeling now. Death was preferable to what I was enduring. I just wasn't brave enough to end it all. I couldn't leave my mother in the clutches of Esme and as much as it pained me, I couldn't let go of Bella.

My body was aching and sore. I was swimming in my clothes. My stomach was snarling from the lack of food. I hadn't had a proper meal since my time in Napa. Esme was withholding food from me if called out in pain during my nightly round of torture. I was a broken man and I couldn't let Bella see me like this. I had to break her heart and ultimately shatter mine so I could save my mother. She stared at me, her eyes swirling with anger, determination and something else. With great difficulty, I stood as tall as I could, feeling every bit of pain that Esme and Felix inflicted on me and glared at her. "You know nothing," I snarled. "You couldn't even fathom what I have to fucking deal with, Ms. Swan. I let my heart get involved and I was weak."

"Like you are now?" she sneered. "I see what she's done to you! What she's doing to your mother!"

 _Fuck!_ I moved so I was caging her with my arms, anger coursing through me. "You don't know a god damned thing," I screamed. She shuddered, her eyes filling with fear. I wouldn't hit her. I didn't want to cause her physical pain.

 _Liar. She's just as wrecked as you._

Blinking, she shoved me away. "I know more than you think, Edward," she growled.

I stumbled, gasping for breath as her hands pressed on my bruised and battered ribs. Felix had kicked me so often that I'm surprised that they're not cracked and broken. I clenched my fists, narrowing my eyes at her. "This was a mistake. What we shared was a mistake."

"No, it wasn't," Bella countered, crossing her arms defiantly. "I know so much more than you give me credit for, Edward. I have my resources. Do you remember Jasper?"

My eyes widened, remembering when he left with Alice. That was when Esme turned her attention to me; when I became her personal plaything.

 _Plaything? Pssh … a person to torture on a daily basis._

"The look on your face indicates that you do," she snorted, putting her hands on her hips. "I met with him, Edward. I spoke with him and he told me what Esme did to him. What she's most likely doing to you. I want to _help_ you!"

"What Jasper endured is nothing," I said, biting out the words, though I wanted to throw up. Compared to what Jasper had to contend with, I definitely had it worse. There was no part of Esme's torture chamber that wasn't covered in my blood. I was humiliated, beaten and tortured for almost eight weeks straight. From the moment I returned until she released me for the requested date today. Esme reminded me, time and time again that I was hers. She owned me. She owned my mind, my body and my soul. She would show me pictures of my mother as she was barely cared for in the nursing home. She would fuck me until I was raw and Felix would beat me to a bloody pulp, forcing me to do things to him that I never wanted to do to anyone, especially a man.

I couldn't handle any of this. I had to leave.

 _Bella can save you, you moron. Put aside your fucking pride and let her in!_

Shaking my head, I took out my cell phone, preparing to call Felix. I couldn't stay here. I had to go back to Bitchme. If she knew that it was Rose who requested me, she would fucking kill me, kill my mother! _Though death would preferable to what I'm living through currently._ Bella swatted the phone away, taking my face in her hands. She pressed her lips to mine and for a fraction of second, I felt okay, healed and whole. The walls I'd built up to protect me fell, but I was lost in the illusion.

But, I couldn't go back to what we had before. I couldn't let my _idealistic_ beliefs of love cloud my judgment. I pulled away, wiping her kiss from my mouth and glaring at her angrily. Tears were in her eyes. "How dare you," she spat, slapping me across the face.

The pain that I felt from her slap was nothing compared to what Esme inflicted upon me during her nightly rounds in her torture chamber, but it shattered me. It shattered my soul. With that, something clicked in my brain and I fell to my knees. All the fight left me and I was broken once again. I didn't see what was in front of me. My vision was blurred with tears and pain. My face was stinging but I couldn't register the agony. I was done. "I'm so sorry, Mistress," I chanted, rocking back and forth. "Please forgive me." I gulped down the bile churning in my stomach. "Please don't hurt my mother. I'll do anything, Mistress. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

 **A/N: Short chapter, but a lot happened. I didn't want to make it longer. As a result, the next chapter will be longer but it will be in Bella's POV. Edward's mind isn't safe right now. You know? Leave me some and give Edward a virtual hug.**


	38. Chapter 37

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A _darker_ journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written. **

***Tissue Warning*  
*Angst Warning***

 **Chapter Thirty-Seven**

 **BPOV**

My eyes were trained on the shattered man in front of me. He was on the ground, chanting quietly numerous apologies and pleas for forgiveness. Tears were flowing down his cheeks and he seemed so lost. Rose came in when she heard the slap.

"Fuck me," she squeaked. "What the hell happened?"

"We were fighting. I kissed him and he wiped his mouth like he was disgusted with me. I slapped him and he fell to his knees, chanting numerous apologies," I said, feeling incredibly guilty for cause this whatever this is.

"Esme fucked him up, Bells," Rose murmured, squeezing my hand. I looked down at him, my heart breaking into a million pieces. "You need to get through to him, sweetie."

"How?" I choked out.

"Love him," Rose replied, kissing my temple. "I'll call Carlisle and see if he can help us."

She left us, walking to the kitchen. I sat down on the floor, staring at the broken, wrecked man in front of me. "Edward, can you hear me?"

"I'm so sorry. So sorry. Please don't hurt me. Don't hurt my mother," he whispered, tears flowing down his pale cheeks. "I'll do anything. Please … _please!_ "

I inched closer to him, placing my hand on his knee. He jumped, pushing back and pressing his body against the wall. "Edward, I'm sorry. I won't hurt you. Please come back."

He curled up, hugging his legs. His face was pinched in pain. It looked like he was trying to make himself invisible. "Don't hurt her. I'll do anything you want. I promise. Just don't hurt my mom. She's all I have to live for. Please!"

"No, Edward, don't say that," I sobbed, taking his hand. He clenched his hand into a fist, refusing to move it, but gently I pried it away from his leg, seeing angry awful welts on his wrists. His cuffs were gone and I bit back vomit seeing the damage on his pale skin. "Edward, baby, please, come back to me."

He hit his head against the wall. "I tried to be a good son. I tried and I failed. I don't deserve anything good," he said, taking his hand back and burying his face into his knees.

"You are a good son, Edward," I whispered. "You are a good man."

"No, I'm not," he said, looking up. His eyes were empty, dead.

"You are, baby," I murmured, reaching to caress his cheek. It was red from my slap. I felt so guilty for hurting him and for causing this … whatever this was. He flinched when my hand came in contact with his warm skin. "Talk to me, Edward. You're safe here."

"I have to go back. I'm never safe," he choked out.

"Tell me, Edward. Please, let me know what happened," I said, running my thumb over his cheekbone. His face pressed against my hand and his eyes fluttered shut. "Trust me, Edward. Please?"

"She'll kill you," Edward muttered. "She'll kill my mom. She's already killed me. I wish I were dead."

My eyes widened and I shook my head. "No! Don't say that!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him closely. He was stiff at first, but something clicked and he pulled me onto his lap, sobbing brokenly. I held him tightly, gently rubbing his back. "I'm here, Edward. I'm not going anywhere. I promise to take care of you. Please, don't say that you want to die."

"You haven't lived my life, Bella," he said, his voice deep and hollow.

"Tell me, Edward," I replied, getting up and offering him my hand. "Tell me what happened. I want to help you." He took my hand and I led him to the couch. He followed me and sat down. He looked at me, his eyes still empty. "I won't hurt you. I'm sorry about hitting you."

"Compared to what I've had recently, that's nothing," he snorted derisively. "I deserved it."

"No. Edward, no one deserves to be physically hurt," I said, threading my fingers with his. I ran my other hand down his gaunt cheek. "Can you tell me what happened? How did you get roped in with Esme?"

"It's not a pretty story, Bella," he muttered. "You may hate me by the time I'm done." I shook my head, encouraging him to tell me. His eyes fluttered shut and a lone tear tracked down his cheek. He gulped and blew out a breath. "Okay, so you know that my father died in an accident. He was killed in a car accident. It was a drunk driver and he was decapitated. It was awful. I had just turned fourteen. The stress of my father's death caused my mom to fall into a deep depression, cascading into early onset Alzheimer's. Things got worse when we found out that my father had used his savings to back up the company he was working for. We were left with nothing. I tried to get work, but by the time I turned seventeen, the house was in foreclosure and my mom was getting worse by the minute.

"Shortly before my eighteenth birthday, I packed up my mom's belongings and mine, catching a bus to Seattle. Once we arrived, we moved into a small studio apartment. I struggled to find jobs. I was a high school dropout who didn't have a driver's license. I worked at a grocery store as a bagger and did odd jobs around the apartment, but it barely covered the rent. One day, I was walking home from work and ran into a beautiful woman. She was crying, saying that her fiancé had broken up with her. I apologized for her loss. The next thing I knew, she kissed me," he blushed.

"Let me guess, she propositioned you?" I asked, feeling inexplicably jealous.

He nodded, his blush deepening. "We went back to her apartment and I lost my virginity to this woman. I spent the night with her and the next morning, she had left a thousand dollars on her nightstand for me. I felt dirty and used, but I had enough money to pay for rent for three months, groceries and some new clothes for my mother. It was the first step on my path of darkness. I kept my job at the grocery store, but I would go out at night. I sold my body, Bella. The money I was making was providing a better life for my mother and for me."

"Were you safe with them?" I asked.

"The only time I wasn't was with the first woman," Edward said, frowning deeply. "However, I made sure I was clean after that mistake. After that, I always wrapped it up."

"How long did you …" I trailed off.

"For about six months. I managed to get my mom some help for her Alzheimer's and she was doing much better," Edward said. "I even used some of my money to get a tattoo to represent my family on my ribs." He ran his hand through his hair. "About a month after my tattoo had healed, I was back working the streets. Several men came up to me, saying that I was invading their turf. I said I'd leave, but they were determined to make an example of me. The next thing I knew, I woke up in a hospital covered in bruises, stab wounds and broken bones. Seated next to me was a gorgeous woman, reading a magazine. I shifted. She smiled at me, introducing herself as Esme Platt."

"How did she find you?" I asked.

"One of the police officers who had found me used Esme's _services_ and gave her a head's up. She acted like she was my mother, making medical decisions for me. She was sweet and promised to help me get back on my feet. I asked her how long I was in the hospital. She said it had been a week. I started to struggle, worrying about my real mother. She put my mind at ease, explaining that one of her employees had looked in on her. I relaxed slightly, but every bone in my body was aching. Upon my release from the hospital, I went back to Esme's condo. My mother was staying there. While I recuperated, I was treated like a king, an honored guest. My mother received the same care. I thought my luck was changing. However, that was not the case.

"Esme pulled me aside one day. I was almost healed. She handed me a piece of paper. It was a bill. All of my medical expenses, my mother's medical expenses, legal fees and rent were included on this bill. It was a seven figure number. I asked her how I could even begin to pay her back. I didn't have that kind of money. She told me that I could work it off. She handed me a contract, describing how I'd pay her back. Essentially, I had to do what I was doing before, but for a fraction of the cost. I signed the contract and thus began my foray into indentured servitude," he frowned. "At first, it wasn't as bad as it was now. I lived in a shared apartment with a couple of other men while Esme arranged for my mom to be placed into a nursing facility specifically for Alzheimer's and dementia patients. I trusted her to make that decision. Jasper was Esme's boy toy until Alice swooped in to free him. Then, her twisted desires turned to me. I became her boy toy."

"What did she do to you?"

"What didn't she do," Edward spat bitterly. "She broke me, Bella. If it weren't for my mother, I would have ended it long ago. Then, you came into my life and I felt _normal_ for the first time in almost eleven years. Then, upon my return from Napa, she sabotaged our relationship by sending you to the nursing home. She saw that I was marked by you and decided to put her own marks on my body." He licked his lips, his skin paling. "I can't tell you all that she did. I'm disgusted at what she did to me. She took what was left of me and killed it." His cell phone beeped. He got up from the couch, reading the text. His already pale skin turned a ghastly white. "She wants me back. I have to go back."

"No, stay here, Edward," I pleaded.

"I can't, Bella. I want to stay. I know that if I don't, my mother will suffer the consequences. I have to think about her," Edward said, his voice cracking. He looked at me, his eyes filling with tears. "I want nothing more than to stay. I know that with you, I won't be in pain and that …"

"Then, let me help you!" I cried. "What can I do?"

"I don't know," he frowned, tapping out a response on his cell phone. "Felix will be here in ten minutes. I have to go back."

"Do you still have that cell phone?" I asked.

"I don't know. Esme has not allowed me into my room upon our return from Napa," Edward muttered. "It was hidden underneath my bed, along with any extra money I'd received from you or from any other clients. I pray it's still there."

"And what about Jared? What happened to him?"

"I don't know. This was the first date I'd been on since …" he sighed. "Esme said that Felix was driving me and would be my driver from now on. She doesn't trust me."

"Do you trust me?" I asked.

"I do. I'm so sorry for how I acted at the nursing home. I pushed you away in order to protect you from Esme," Edward whispered, scrubbing his face. "

"Then, let me try to help you. I'll try to find out what happened to Jared," I murmured, walking over to him. "Also, let me try and help your mother."

"One step at a time," he said, giving me a tiny grin. He blinked and ran his fingers over the garnet necklace that I wore. "You didn't throw this away, _bellisima._ "

"Why would I?" I said, taking his hand in mine. I kissed his palm. "It's the most beautiful piece of jewelry I'd ever received."

"Unlikely, but thank you for saying that," he snorted. The Town Car pulled up into the driveway. Edward blanched, turning a sickly gray. "I don't know when I'll see you again, or if I'll ever see you again, Bella, but thank you for trying."

"I'm not giving up, Edward," I said, snaking my arms up his shoulders and taking his face into my hands. "Esme is going to get what's coming to her. I promise you!" He looked at me dubiously. "That bitch is going down."

"We'll see," he said, leaning his forehead against mine. He inhaled deeply and banding his arms around my waist. "Can I kiss you, Bella? I want to make it up to you for how I behaved."

"Please," I breathed. He dipped his head, brushing his lips against mine. It was tender and tentative, almost like he was afraid of hurting me. I felt dampness on my cheeks and I noticed that Edward was crying. "Don't cry, love."

"I'm just trying to remember you and commit your sweetness to memory," he said. His phone chirped. He looked down at the screen, scowling. "I have to go. I don't know when I'll see you again, but …"

"I will see you again, Edward," I vowed. He smiled crookedly, kissing me once more before ducking out of the family room. Rose greeted him, guiding him out of the house. I sat down heavily, wrapping my arms around my stomach. Rose came back to me, wrapping me into a hug. "We're going to take that bitch down, Rose."

"I know, sweetie. Carlisle and his police detective friend are on their way," Rose said sympathetically. "Esme won't know what hit her."

 **A/N: So, what do you think? I totally glossed over Edward's torture, as promised. I may stay with Bella so we can talk to Carlisle and Emmett, the police detective who was trained by Carlisle. Leave me some loving. Please?**


	39. Chapter 38

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A** _ **darker**_ **journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written.**

 **Chapter Thirty-Eight**

 **BPOV**

About ten minutes after Edward left, Carlisle and Emmett McCarty arrived at my father's home. I was pacing anxiously, afraid for Edward and sick to my stomach at what I was sending him back to. I should have forced him to stay. He needed my help. My _love!_ He had lost so much weight and looked almost fragile. Even when he held me, there was very little strength behind it. Carlisle and Emmett sat down on the couch while Rose got some coffee for us.

"Thank you for coming, Carlisle," I said, hugging my legs. "You, as well, Detective McCarty."

"Please, call me Emmett," he replied, smirking jovially. "I appreciate the information you provided for us on Esme Platt. We haven't been able to get any leads. Several police officers are on the take from Esme. It's how she gets new recruits. Men and women who are arrested for solicitation or prostitution are essentially sold to her, but there's never a trail. She's just that good."

"We need to bring her down, Emmett," I growled. "You've read the narrative from Jasper Whitlock, correct? What he went through was sickening and the fact that Edward could living through the same ordeal …?"

"I have. With that information, we've placed a tap on her phones, both in her office and at home. We're working on trying to get a tap on her personal cell phone, but there's not enough evidence," Emmett explained. "My fear is that Esme's cronies are accessing the tapes, deleting any information that may be incriminating. I've tried to bring it up to my captain, but he may be one of Esme's clients."

"The department was never this corrupt when I worked there," Carlisle snorted. "What does this Esme have? A golden pussy?"

"Probably, sloppy, dry and loose," Rose cackled, putting down the tray of coffee. "She obviously has secrets about those cops that are on the take. We have to find out what she has on them to make them turn on her."

"Do you think that Edward could find out what she has on them?" Carlisle asked.

"Unlikely. From our conversation today, I doubt that Esme would let him out of her sight. She lost all faith in him, Carlisle," I explained. "On top of that, I know that she's hurting him."

"What we need is a copy of that contract that is binding him to her," Rose said. "It's proof that she's trafficking people and keeping slaves! The fact that she keeps doing this and hasn't been caught is sickening."

"Agreed," Emmett said, looking at Rose. "I'm in contact with Internal Affairs. A friend of mine, Sam, is doing an investigation of who is working with Esme. I can trust him. We went through the academy together and he's as straight forward as they come."

"Sam. Sam Uley?" Carlisle asked.

"Yep," Emmett nodded. "You remember, right, old man? We were partners in our old precinct."

"Right! Tall fella, as big as a house," Carlisle laughed. "He's working for the rat squad?"

"Hey, that rat squad is going to help us with this case, old man," Emmett snickered. "Now, Bella, tell me everything that you discussed with Edward." I nodded, telling him about my initial meeting. I was terrified that Emmett was going to arrest me for purchasing another person. He just wrote down everything I said. After an hour, I finished my story. "I can't do anything since you're not the one involved. I need Edward to press charges. We also need proof that she's holding each person in some sort of binding contract."

"What about her 'clients'?" I asked, twisting my watch. "I mean, I knowingly purchased an escort."

"Bella, that is nothing compared to what Esme is doing, supposedly, to her 'employees.' She's not paying them a fair wage, holding them prisoner and causing physical bodily harm. With each person on her payroll, she will get her just desserts," Emmett said soothingly.

"And what about Jasper? You've read his story," I frowned.

"Again, I can't do anything unless he presses charges," Emmett said. "And from what Carlisle told me, it's unlikely he will since Esme fucked him up."

"She's fucking everyone up," I sneered. "And how does she get the resources to help out all of these people."

"How much did she charge for Edward for the weekend?" Carlisle snorted. "She's got fifty escorts, roughly, pulling in some amazing dough. Can you get a warrant for her financial records?"

"Not yet. We're waiting for any sort of incriminating evidence to get that warrant," Emmett explained. "Again, the tapes are being doctored. We can't figure out by whom until Sam completes his investigation." He got up, clipping his badge to his belt. "I'll be in touch, Bella. The old man will be kept apprised of the situation."

"Watch who you're calling old, Emmett McCarty," Carlisle growled, smiling. "I'm only fifteen years older than you."

"With a lot more grays and a limp," Emmett snickered.

"A limp that I acquired saving your ass," Carlisle argued. "Now, go do your job, you lazy bum!"

"Yeah, yeah," Emmett laughed. He looked at Rosalie. "Walk me out, gorgeous?"

"Um, okay," Rose said, following Emmett to the foyer. She was blushing, smiling coyly as she took the hand of the handsome detective.

"I've never seen Emmett that twitterpated," Carlisle said, arching a brow. "He's married to his job, but obviously Miss Rosalie Hale has captured his attention."

"He's got good taste," I nodded, staring out the window. I really didn't care about Emmett and Rose. All I cared about was Edward and getting him out of that horrible situation. "Do you think that Emmett can help with the Edward situation?"

"I have no doubt," Carlisle murmured, moving to sit next to me. "Emmett may be a knucklehead, but he's a damn fine detective. I should know. I trained him!"

"But, what about the cops who are on the take with Esme?" I frowned. "Carlisle, her fingers are in _everything!_ "

"They are. That is what is making this investigation so difficult. We don't know who to trust," Carlisle said, taking my hand. "We'll help Edward, little one."

"I hope so, Carlisle. I love him," I whispered, sharing my feelings out loud for the first time.

"I know you do," Carlisle replied, hugging me tightly. "We'll do everything in our power to make sure that Edward isn't hurt anymore."

"What if he doesn't love me back, Carlisle?" I asked, tears splashing down my cheeks. "What if he's incapable of loving me?"

"He wouldn't have pushed you away if he didn't. He wouldn't give up his freedom for his mother if he was incapable of love, little one," Carlisle said, kissing my forehead and wiping my tears away. "Have a little faith in him."

"I do, but I'm terrified that Esme will squash everything that's good in him," I sniffled. "If she hasn't already done so. You didn't see Jasper. You didn't physically see how much that woman broke him! We need to get him out of there! We have to!"

"And we will. I promise," vowed Carlisle, hugging me close.

 **A/N: We're going back to Edward after this. I will keep my promise to not describe any of Edward's torture. Leave me some loving!**


	40. Chapter 39

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A** _ **darker**_ **journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written.**

 **Chapter Thirty-Nine**

 **EPOV**

"You're awfully quiet, Edward," sneered Felix from the driver's seat in the limo. "Couldn't get it up?"

"It wasn't like that," I muttered. "The woman who requested me just needed arm candy for a party at her home."

"At Charlie Swan's home?" Felix asked, his eyes narrowing at me in the rear view mirror. "Surely you didn't know, did you? How stupid do you think we are? How did you get a message to her, Edward?"

"I didn't! I swear!" I snapped. "The woman at the house was not her. Bella wasn't home. It was another woman, presumably one of Charlie's employees, I guess."

"You can't lie for shit, Edward," Felix snorted humorlessly. "Do you think we like hurting you?"

"Strangely enough, I do," I retorted. "I also think you like it better when I suck your dick, too. Are you a fag, Felix?"

"You'll pay for that, Edward," Felix snarled. "I've been patient with you and Esme has been adamant that I don't do that to you. She saw what it did to Jasper. He died a little each time I fucked him. But, I'd love to see you die, Edward. You are such a waste of space!"

"You didn't fuck him, Felix. You raped him," I whispered, a tear falling down my cheek. I wiped it away, pushing my emotions down. I know that Felix will undoubtedly tell Esme about my insolent, snotty behavior. Sleep would not come tonight. Felix pulled us into the parking garage underneath the building, getting up out of the car. I dragged my body out, waiting for Felix to get into my face.

He didn't waste any time. "I didn't rape him," Felix sneered. "Jasper liked it. Just like you will, my pet." He ran his finger down my cheek. "I've been a good boy. Perhaps Esme will give me the freedom to take what I want from you." He licked his lips, cupping my junk. He squeezed it and I barked out a yelp since it was so raw from Esme's relentless fucking. He walked away, a swagger in his movements. Out of everything, that was the one thing I couldn't survive. I willingly sold my body to women, but never men. I didn't want my choice taken away.

 _Too late, Edward. Your choice was taken away when Jasper was saved. Esme took your choice away. Just because you stopped saying no doesn't mean you consented to all of those times that Esme fucked you._

Dragging my body away from the car, I went up to the office. Esme was waiting me, a small, grin toying on her evil face. "Felix told me of your date, Edward," she said, walking over to me and running her hands up and down my shoulders. There were clients in the lobby, so she was on her best behavior. "So handsome, Edward. You got some color." She ran her fingertip along the mark that Bella's hand left on my cheek.

"Thank you, Esme," I said.

She pursed her lips. "You look tired, Edward. Why don't you go up to lay down?" she said sweetly. "You've had a rough couple of days." I nodded, not wanting to cross her. I needed sleep and I'd gladly take the opportunity to catch up on my rest. She showed me her cheek. I leaned down, kissing her cheek and darting up to her condo. I hung up my suit and went directly to my room. It was untouched. I checked underneath my bed, finding the loose floorboard. Prying it open, my stash was still in there, along with all of the extra money and the burner cell.

I let out a breath, happy that everything was still there. Granted, I wanted to see my mother, but a part of my punishment was not being able to see her. I was terrified that she was getting worse due to lack of care. I knew that I should sleep, but I decided to charge the cell phone. I had to get my mother some extra assistance. Bella was probably still very upset with me, but she could at least look in on my mother. I just prayed that Carmen still worked at the nursing facility. She knew how much it pained me to have my mother to stay in that hellhole.

Dialing the number, once I had enough charge to make my call, I waited anxiously for someone to pick up. "King County Nursing Facility, this is Ruth," came the disdainful voice of my least favorite nurse.

"Is Carmen available?" I asked.

"Hold, please," Ruth spat.

The canned music filtered through the tinny speakers of my cell phone. I prayed that Ruth found her quickly. I didn't want Esme coming back and swiping the phone from me. "Thank you for calling King County Nursing Facility. Carmen speaking."

"Oh, thank God," I breathed. "Carmen, it's Edward Masen."

"Mr. Masen, it's good to hear your voice," she said. "I've been worried. So has your mother."

"She's been asking for me?" I whispered.

"Briefly. She knows that you've been gone. She's asking for Eddie and clinging to a picture of you," Carmen said. "She misses you."

"I miss her, as well," I sniffled. Blowing out a breath, I curled up on my pallet in my room. "Carmen, I would like to add another person that can visit my mother. I don't know when I'll be able to see her again. I'm dealing with some issues … I can't really get into it …"

"Who, Mr. Masen?" Carmen asked.

"Her name is Bella Swan," I said. "She's … she's my fiancée."

"Congratulations, Mr. Masen! Your mother will be so happy," Carmen smiled. "I'll add Miss Swan to the list of approved visitors. Anything else?"

"If there's something wrong with her, and I'm unavailable, call Bella. Ms. Platt, she's not looking out for my mother's best interests," I snarled. "Here's Bella's cell phone number." I prattled if off by memory, hoping that she wouldn't be pissed off that I did that.

"Of course, Mr. Masen," Carmen replied. "Should I remove Ms. Platt from the contact list?"

"No. Only call her as a last resort. She might get suspicious," I said, wrinkling my nose. "I don't know when I'll be back, but, please, make sure that my mother's cared for. I hate not being able to be there for her. How is she doing?"

"Her pneumonia cleared up and she is moving around the ward," Carmen said. "She does have good days and bad days, but the good days are more frequent."

"Thank you," I said, closing my eyes. "I needed to hear that."

"If there's anything more I can do, Mr. Masen, please let me know."

"Can you please let my mother know that I love her," I said, my voice cracking and tears welling over. "I promise to see her soon."

"It will get better, Mr. Masen," Carmen said soothingly. "God bless you."

 _I need more than God's blessing,_ I snorted mentally. "No, God bless you. You do so much for my mother, Carmen. I would be lost without you," I said. "Thank you."

"No thanks needed, Mr. Masen. If there's not anything else, I'll go check on her now and make sure she's eating her lunch," Carmen explained.

"By all means," I chuckled. We said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone. I leaned back against the wall, smiling that Carmen was still looking out for my mother's best interests. Shaking my head, I sent a text to Bella.

 _I called Carmen, one of the nurses from the nursing facility. I've added you to the list of approved visitors. If someone asks, you're my fiancée. I also gave them your cell phone number in case something happens to my mom ~ Edward_

 _That was wise, Edward. We will figure something out. I promise you that! I'm not giving up on you. Ever ~ Bella xx_

I was about to respond when I heard the door open in the condo. I turned off the phone and stuffed it into the box. Hastily, I jammed it underneath my bed and curled up, pretending to sleep. My door opened and I smelled Felix's overwhelming cologne. He walked over to me, caressing my cheek. "Tonight, you're mine, my pet."

I kept my face impassive, but I was sick to my stomach. Felix chuckled darkly, leaving my room.

How could I get out of this?

 **A/N: Sorry … cliffie. Don't hate me. Keeping with my promise, I will not go into detail about Edward's issues. Nor will I describe** _ **that.**_ **But, will it happen? We're going to stay with Edward for one more chapter and then back to Bella. Leave me some. Please?**


	41. Chapter 40

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A** _ **darker**_ **journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written.**

 **Chapter Forty**

 **EPOV**

"He won't wake up, Esme," came the fuzzy voice of Felix. He kicked my back, causing me to groan. "Why won't he wake up?"

"We've been working him over for the past eight weeks. His body must have just given out," Esme cooed.

"But, I wanted to fuck him until he bled," Felix snarled.

"Felix, that's too much, too far," Esme snapped. "Because of your insolence, you lost your privilege to claim his ass. Besides, I'd rather he enjoy it. Now, he's running a fever and delirious. Go get Dr. Gerandy. He can help us out."

"So, no playtime with Edward?" Felix asked.

"Nope. I'd rather my victims be coherent and active participants," Esme snickered, sitting on my bed and wiping brow with a damp cloth. I shifted, trying to get away from her. But, I was weak and sore and so tired. "Are you still here? Go!"

"Fine," Felix snapped, stomping out of my room.

"It was a matter of time before you fell apart, Edward," Esme said, her voice sickeningly sweet. Her hand threaded in my hair, pulling it harshly. "You are so pitiful. You know that this illness will be added to your bill. If you keep this up, you'll never be able to pay me back, Edward."

I opened my eyes. Esme was blurry and every part of my body was in excruciating pain. "I know that I will owe you, but please. Give me some time to heal, Mistress."

She pursed her lips, getting up from her perch on my bed. "I shouldn't be so accommodating, Edward. However, like I said before, I prefer my victims to be coherent and active participants," she said. With a scowl, she left and came back with a bottle of water and some Advil. "You have two days to get better, Edward. Dr. Gerandy will see to all of your needs." She got up, leaving me in my room. I collapsed against the bed and closed my eyes again.

Dr. Gerandy came a few hours later. He barely hid his contempt for me as he gave me cursory examination, diagnosing me with the flu. He gave me some Tamiflu and said that I'd be laid up for at least three days. Esme was not happy with that, but Dr. Gerandy was adamant that my body needed rest in order to heal. He also asked Esme about my injuries littered along my torso, namely the bruises on my ribs, the whip marks on my back and the angry gauged out skin around my wrists.

"You know that I follow the BDSM life," Esme said. "Edward was being punished."

"Punishment would be a spanking, Esme. Not causing this much damage," Dr. Gerandy snarled, his anger flaring toward her. Esme spun Dr. Gerandy, holding him to the wall with a knife to his neck. "What's the meaning of this?! What are you doing to him?"

"What I'm doing with him is _my_ business," Esme growled. "You enjoy the company Elianna for a reduced cost in exchange for your medical expertise. I do not need your snide comments nor your opinion how I handle my employees, Dr. Gerandy. Now, you have a choice. You can continue doing your job and fucking Elianna as often as you want, or I can call your wife and the state medical board, sharing with them your secrets. Your wife will not take too kindly to finding out that her husband has been fucking a barely legal teenager. And the state medical board would be interested to know that you have a quite unhealthy habit of practicing medicine while high." Dr. Gerandy pursed his lips, but kept his mouth shut. "Just as I thought. Now, get the fuck out and I'll call you if he doesn't improve."

Dr. Gerandy looked at me, his anger toward me gone and giving me a sympathetic grin, leaving the condo. Esme scowled at me. "I'm sorry, Esme," I said, my throat raw and sore. "I didn't mean to cause such a fuss."

"I really don't know why I bother with you," she spat. "This house is looking disgusting. Felix doesn't cook as well as you, either. You better not expect any special treatment."

"No, Esme," I muttered.

"Not Esme," she sneered, flying to my bed and holding her knife to my neck.

"I'm sorry, Mistress. I don't expect any special treatment," I whispered, laying back down. "Please, can I just sleep?"

Standing up, Esme nodded curtly, closing the door and grumbling while she walked away. I curled up in my bed, allowing my exhausted, sick body to succumb to the illness. Every couple of hours, Esme or Felix came to check on me to see if I was alive and periodically giving me some water, Advil and some food. The food remained untouched. My stomach was in knots. I slept the rest of the day and almost the entire day following. By the third day, I was feeling better, but still weak as a newborn kitten. While Esme and Felix were in the office, I sent Bella a text explaining that I was sick, but on the mend. She wanted to come get me, but I told her that I couldn't leave. My mother was still my number one priority. I did ask her to check on her. Bella willingly agreed, telling me to get better and to relish the time off while I could.

On the fourth day, Esme came into my room and sat down. I had just gotten out of the shower. Spending three days in my own filth had gotten to me. "Are you feeling better?" she asked, her nose wrinkled. "It smells in here, Edward."

"I'm sorry that my room smells. I spent the past three days sicker than a dog. I'm going to change my sheets and clean up, but I haven't had a chance," I spat, glaring at her.

"Watch your tone, Edward," she sneered. "I think it's time you get back to work. I have several dates scheduled for you. You have to start working on paying me back. You're a drain to my resources. Plus, the loss of Bella's money …"

"You did that," I growled. "You sent her to the nursing home. You knew that I'd go off on her! If it's anyone's fault, it's yours. You ruined the best thing in my life."

Esme grabbed my face, straddling my waist. "The best thing in your life is me, you ungrateful brat! I could have let you die in that hospital room. I could have let those pimps finish their hit on you. But, no. I saw something in you that was marketable. However, that marketability is dwindling. You're losing weight. You're sloppy. You're falling for your clients. No, you fell for Isabella Swan. As far as she's concerned, you're dead. If she calls me, I will tell her that you decided to end it all. You are _mine_!" She backhanded me and got up off my body. She clenched her hand, breathing heavily. "Now, here's the schedule for your dates. You have a lot to make up for, Edward." She tossed me a folder and left my room.

Opening up the folder, I saw the names of all of her closest and most sadistic clients. My respite was officially over and a new form of torture was beginning.

 _Ending it all doesn't sound that bad after all …_

But, I won't be able to tell Bella how much I love her. I had to hold on. I just had to.

I just didn't know if I could.

 **A/N: So, they both love each other, but haven't said those words to each other. We're going back to Bella next chapter. We're going to find out some more about Esme and possibly pulling Edward away from Esme. Leave me some!**


	42. Chapter 41

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A** _ **darker**_ **journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written.**

 **Chapter Forty-One**

 **BPOV**

"Bella, there's a phone call for you on line two," said Jessica, standing by the entrance to my office. "It's a man. Jared?"

"Thank you, Jess," I said. "Can you please close the door?" She nodded and left me to take the phone call. I'd been searching for Jared since my 'date' with Edward that happened a week ago. I was concerned about him since Felix was now Edward's driver. Blowing out a breath, I picked up the phone. "Jared?"

"Miss Bella," he whispered. He sounded older, more haggard. "I'm sorry I haven't called you back. I was, um, unavailable …"

"You lie for shit, Jared," I said. "Where are you?"

"I'm at home," he replied. "I had an accident."

"I'm coming to you, Jared," I murmured.

"Don't! I'm afraid that I'm being watched, Miss Bella," Jared said.

"Then, let me send a car for you," I pushed. "I'm certain you're calling for the same reason why I was trying to contact you."

"Very well," he sighed.

He gave me his address and I contacted Carlisle, asking him to pick up Jared. I worked, not really paying attention to what I was doing. An hour later, Carlisle came into my office with a bruised and battered Jared. I stood up, my eyes wide and scampered to him. "What happened to you?" I asked, helping him to the couch.

"Something happened to my limo. When the police investigated, it appeared that my brake lines were cut," Jared said. "I was lucky. It could have been a lot worse."

"You have a broken arm and your face is littered with cuts and bruises," I frowned. He grimaced. "There's more?"

"The steering column almost shattered my sternum," he muttered.

"When did this happen, Jared?" Carlisle asked.

"I dropped Edward off upon your return from Napa and Felix invited me for some coffee. When I left the office, I was driving home and I couldn't stop. I managed to pull the car off to the side, slamming into a tree. I spent a week in the hospital." He frowned, twisting his wedding band. "When I got out, my house had been trashed and I was given my walking papers from Esme. Ever since, I've been trying to pull my life together, but I'm terrified to get behind the wheel and I think I'm being followed. Maybe I'm being paranoid, but I don't know."

"Jared, do you know what went on with Edward?" I whispered. "I mean, do you know anything about Esme and her business?" I could barely keep my ire out of my voice. I wanted her to pay for what she did.

"When I was hired, I thought it was a dating service. Then, I came to realize that it was _more_ than that," Jared sighed. "The clients I drove, I made sure to keep an eye out for them. However, I knew something was shady about Esme when she forced her workers to pay for their own transportation. When I found that out, I charged them less, sometimes not even taking the money that they offered me. I used to work for a wealthy business man and his family and I retired, working for Esme so I could just not stay at home and waste away."

"And Edward?" I sniffled.

"He was a lost soul. I could see his spirit die each time I saw him, but when he met you, something sparked back to life. He became the man I thought he could be when he was with you," Jared breathed. "Is he okay?"

"No, Jared. He isn't," I answered. "Esme is …" I couldn't finish the sentence without wanting to find Esme and punch her in the vagina.

"An epic bitch," Carlisle provided. "We're working with the local police department to build a case against her for human trafficking among other things."

"Human trafficking?" Jared choked out. "What? How?"

"All of Esme's workers are indebted to her, paying her off by working for her, but she somehow manages to keep their debt growing. If they can't pay her off, she sells them to the highest bidder," Carlisle explained.

"When did you find this out?" I asked.

"We finally got something on the wire taps," Carlisle said. "A girl, Elianna, was being sold to mob boss in New York City, known for his brutality against woman. She's barely legal, just turning eighteen and was sold for over three million dollars."

"That means you can go after her, right?" I pressed. "You have _proof_ that she's selling people! We can save Edward! We can save everyone who 'works' for Esme!"

"We can get a warrant," Carlisle explained. "However, finding a judge who will issue it is the problem. Like you said, her fingers are into _everything_. No one is willing to go out on a limb. Each judge we've approached has claimed that there is 'insufficient' evidence to enter her office or her residence."

"That's a load of crap, Carlisle. There is proof on the tape! She sold this Elianna girl!" I wailed, shooting up and pacing in my office. "Edward is _suffering_ because of this. We need to do something and we need to do it now!"

Carlisle got up and took my hands. "Little one, I know that you're worried, but we have to go through the proper channels," he soothed.

"Fuck the proper channels. You didn't see him!" I sobbed. "He was a ghost, a shadow of what he was before. His eyes were empty and he was b-b-broken." Carlisle frowned, pulling me into his arms as I lost it. I was sick with worry and ready to find Esme to shove a stiletto into her eyeball and punch her in the vagina.

"Miss Bella," Jared said quietly, coming behind me and rubbing my shoulders. "I knew that you and Edward had something special. I also knew that Esme was doing things that were … unsavory."

"Do you have proof?" I asked, looking at him, pressing my cheek to Carlisle's shoulder.

"No proof. Just a gut instinct," Jared frowned. "My former employer has some pull with the judicial system, Mr. Carlisle. Perhaps I can help with that warrant?"

"We don't want anything to fall through the cracks," Carlisle said, guiding us back to the couch. However, I walked to my desk, picking up my phone and willing it to chime with a phone call from Edward or a text or _something_. I hadn't heard from him in a few days since he'd told me he was sick. "However, if you could speak to your former employer, that might be helpful. Or I could have a friend of mine speak with him. Detective Emmett McCarty is the head investigator in this case."

"Who was your employer?" I asked, clutching my phone to my chest.

"I used to work for technology genius. He works with the US government, creating new devices to stop insurgents. He's got some insane Department of Defense contracts," Jared said. "He's in contact with several federal judges and assistant US attorneys because of his position."

"He may be able to help us. I think that this situation with Esme is bigger than the Seattle Police Department. It could be in the jurisdiction of the FBI with human trafficking," Carlisle muttered. "Can you tell me who? I mean, is his name classified?"

"Heavens, no! In addition to his work for the government, my boss also works in the private sector, creating security programs for various corporations and businesses. Perhaps, you're familiar with them? I worked for Aro Volturi and his son, Marcus," Jared said. "They are the owners of Volterra Technologies."

 **A/N: Now, will Aro and Marcus be good guys or bad guys? Will they help Carlisle and Bella free Edward? Leave your guesses in a review, along with some loving! I promise you, our two favorite people will be reunited soon. When? You'll just have to find out! Hugs!**


	43. Chapter 42

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A** _ **darker**_ **journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written.**

 **Chapter Forty-Two**

 **BPOV**

" _Heavens, no! In addition to his work for the government, my boss also works in the private sector, creating security programs for various corporations and businesses. Perhaps, you're familiar with them? I worked for Aro Volturi and his son, Marcus," Jared said. "They are the owners of Volterra Technologies."_

"We use Volterra's programs in all of our hotels," I said. "We used to use King Security Systems, but we had a major hack when I was in college. It turned out that one of the lower-level employee was cloning credit cards from all of the companies using King's systems. We lost a lot of money and credibility. After that situation, we went with Volterra Technologies, paying the extra money for the higher level of protection for our clients."

"I remember that," Carlisle said. "You used to drive Aro and Marcus Volturi?"

"Aro, mostly. Marcus had his own driver or he preferred to drive himself," Jared said, shifting uncomfortably. "Do you think I can get some water? My pain medication is wearing off."

"Oh, my! Of course," I breathed. "Do you need something to eat?"

Jared gave me a pained grin. I flew to my desk, asking for a fruit and cheese tray along with a carafe of coffee, water and a Diet Dr. Pepper for Carlisle. The man was addicted to that shit. About ten minutes later, our food arrived and Jared took his pain medication, sitting back against the couch as it took effect. "I'll be happy when I don't have this crushing feeling against my chest," Jared said as his face relaxed. "Thank you for the food. My neighbors have been helping me in buying groceries, but my pantry is a bit barren."

"When I drive you back, I'll take you shopping, Jared," Carlisle said. "I know what it's like to be recuperating from an injury. Hell, I still am."

"That's because you refused to go to physical therapy, Carlisle," I chided.

"That shit's for pansies," he scoffed. "I know what I need to do, thank you very much."

"And do you do it?" I pressed.

"No. It hurts too much," Carlisle shrugged.

"Exactly and that's why you still have a limp, you idiot," I snorted. Carlisle gave me the finger. "He used to work for the Seattle Police Department but was shot in the line of duty."

"I had two choices after I was shot," Carlisle explained. "Take a desk job in the district or retire. I chose to retire. I'm not cut out for sitting behind a desk. It's too fucking boring."

"Language!" I admonished.

"No worries," Jared laughed. "Marcus had quite the potty mouth, in various different languages. His preferred tongue to

curse in was Italian. With his temper, I learned how to berate someone in Italian, German, French and Mandarin Chinese."

"Damn," I snickered. "Jared, thank you for coming to meet with us."

"Thank you for trying to help Edward. I see a lot of my son in him. I lost him at a young age. I'd hate to lose Edward, too," Jared sighed, his blue eyes darkening in sadness. "In the time I worked for Esme, I've grown to care for Edward, probably more than I should. He was always so kind to me and the place where his mother is being held, it broke his heart for her to be 'stashed' there."

"So, that wasn't Edward's choice," Carlisle asked.

"No. Originally, she was in a nicer, assisted living place," Jared said. "Then, she got sick and was hospitalized. She had pneumonia or the flu. By the time she was to be released, her spot was taken from the assisted living home and they had no choice to put her in the county facility. It was all that was open."

"How bad is she?" Carlisle questioned. "Bella mentioned that she had early-onset Alzheimer's."

"She has good days and bad days, but she's consumed by her grief over the loss of her husband," Jared explained. "I met her once and she was barely lucid. Edward said that this was a good day since she wasn't screaming for her late husband. He is so sweet with her. It's why he stayed with Esme for so long, I think. Esme is paying the bills and is threatening to cut off her care if he walked away."

I pursed my lips. "I think I have to visit Edward's mother," I muttered.

"You can't. Only approved visitors are allowed," Jared said, his eyes wide.

I smirked, walking to my desk. Swinging open the painting behind it, I opened a safe and found my mother's engagement ring. My dad had given it to me when she passed. I never wore it since I didn't want to lose it. It was small since my father hadn't made his first millions yet, but my mom wore it proudly until the day she died. Dad did upgrade her ring for their tenth anniversary, but she only wore that for openings and special events. She thought it was the size of the planet, Pluto, when it was still deemed a planet. I slid the ring on my left hand, praying that my mother would help me in this situation. The tiny diamond chip gleamed under the halogen lights. I clenched my fist, turning to Jared. "Good thing I'm his fiancée. Or that's what he told the nursing home."

"Why don't you head to the nursing home and I'll take Jared grocery shopping?" Carlisle said, standing up stiffly. Jared did the same. "Where to?" he asked, walking out with Jared.

I sat down, making a few calls canceling meetings or reassigning them to Rose. Grabbing my keys, I went down to the garage and hopped into my car. I pulled out into the dreary, rainy day and drove to the nursing facility in the shadier side of town. I just had to check to see if Mrs. Masen was being well-cared for.

Oh, who was I kidding? I was going there to be closer to Edward, even if it was through his mother. She could tell me stories about him as a child, if she was lucid. If she wasn't, I'd knock some heads together. Parking in the visitor's spot, I walked into the dingy nursing home. A woman with a warm smile and plump body greeted me. "Good afternoon. I'm Carmen. How can I help you?"

"My name is Bella Swan and I'm here to visit Elizabeth Masen," I said, twisting my mom's ring.

"Oh! You're Edward's fiancée!" Carmen beamed. "He told me to expect you."

"You've spoken to him?" I asked. "He's been away on business and I haven't talked to him in a few days."

"It was about a week ago, Miss Swan," Carmen said, checking her records. "He sounded sick, though. His voice was rough and he had a deep, congested cough."

"Oh my!" I frowned. "I'll try and get in touch with him tonight. His cell phone has been off. Maybe he's sleeping, trying to work off his bug." Hearing that he was sick kicked my overprotective vibe into high gear. If Esme was withholding treatment, I'm jam my stiletto into her ass and then up her nose. My other stiletto would still be in her eyeball. Bitch was gonna die, let me tell you.

"Let me take you to Mrs. Masen's room," Carmen said, standing up. "She's been restless the past few days. It's like she knows something's wrong. She misses her son." We walked down the hall and into a private room. A petite woman was curled up on the bed, wearing a plaid button down. Her hair was short, riddled with greys. Her skin was pale like mine but her face looked older than I expected. Edward had told me that his parents had him late in life. I could see Edward's nose and his mouth shape in her face. Next to the bed was a picture of the three of them. Edward was a clone of his father, except Edward Senior's hair was a dark brown. My Edward's hair was closer to his mother's bronze, coppery shade.

"Edward?" came the weak voice of Mrs. Masen. "Where's my Edward?"

I turned around, sitting on a chair next to her bed. I looked at her, seeing the most beautiful seafoam green eyes. They were the same as Edward's, but vacant and empty. "Mrs. Masen, I'm here. I'm Bella. I'm Edward's fiancée."

She blinked at me, trying to process what I said. "My son is too young to have a fiancée. He's only fourteen."

"You're right, Mrs. Masen," I said, taking her hand. "I'm Edward's girlfriend. He asked me to check on you."

"Where is he? It's been so long since I've seen him?" she asked, her seafoam green eyes glittering with unshed tears. "Where's my Edward?"

"He's busy with school, but he loves you and misses you, Mrs. Masen," I said soothingly, rubbing my thumb over her knuckles. She had a vice grip on my hand. "Why don't you tell me about him?"

Her tears dried up and a sparkle of life shone behind them. She pulled me close, spending close to an hour regaling me about her son, his clumsy childhood and how much she loved him. Then, she started to get antsy and upset. She was asking for Edward, but from the keening wail in her voice, I knew it had to be her begging for her dead husband. Carmen came in, holding a syringe. "What's that?" I asked.

"It's an anti-anxiety medication along with a mild sedative," she explained. "It's a standing order for when she gets like this, Miss Swan."

"Why give it to her? She's grieving! You said it yourself. She knows something is not right," I argued.

"She'll escalate until she hurts herself," Carmen frowned. "One night, a nurse felt the same way you did and she fell, breaking her arm and cracking a few ribs."

I closed my arms, running my fingers through Elizabeth Masen's hair soothingly. "There's got to be another way," I sneered. "She shouldn't be drugged out of her mind because she's sad. Why not give her an antidepressant?"

"The doctor won't approve it," Carmen said, plunging the needle into Elizabeth's arm. "Or, Ms. Platt won't approve the treatment. Too expensive."

I pursed my lips. "I want to take over Mrs. Masen's care," I snapped. "No one should suffer like this."

"I need to hear that from Edward," Carmen hedged. "I can't arbitrarily change the person in charge of her care without notification from her next of kin or her legal guardian."

"Who's that?"

"Ms. Platt," Carmen said, her plump cheeks turning red.

 _Fuck me._

 **A/N: So, we found out about the Volturi, Aro and Marcus. We also checked in on Elizabeth. Do you think that Bella will manage to get her care transferred to her name or will Esme make a fuss? One more chapter with Bella and then we're back to Edward. Leave me some lovin!**


	44. Chapter 43

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A _darker_ journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written. **

**Chapter Forty-Three**

 **BPOV**

I stayed with Mrs. Masen until she drifted off. Despite the medication she received, her face was not relaxed and her posture was rigid. I kissed her temple, leaving her room and trying to calm down. Esme Platt was one truly vindictive bitch. I understood why Edward couldn't walk away from her. Esme could do anything to his mother since she was her legal guardian if Edward was unavailable.

And don't even get me started on how she convinced him. Why would he agree to that? He knows what Esme is capable of.

 _Fuck. My. Life._

I waved at Carmen, going out to my car and driving away from the nursing home. I picked up my cell phone, dialing Edward's burn cell, but per usual, it went straight to the non-existent voicemail. With a sigh, I tossed my phone into the passenger seat and drove back to the hotel. Using the valet to park my car, I checked on Jessica and Lauren before going up to my suite so I could make some dinner.

I was just sitting down with my Lean Cuisine and a glass of wine when there was a brusque knock at my door. Grumbling, I got up and opened it up. Rose and Emmett were standing on the other side. They were holding hands, looking freshly fucked.

"Your blouse is buttoned wrong," I pointed out bitterly to Rose.

"Shit," she spat, quickly fixing it. "Are you busy?" She walked in with Emmett on her heels.

"I was just sitting down to eat," I answered, pointing to my pitiful meal.

"That's not busy," Rose scoffed, sitting down and wrinkling her nose at my beef enchilada. "Do you need to take a shit, Bells?"

"Rose, don't be crass," I scowled.

"What? There is more fiber in there than a jar full of Metamucil that my grandmother uses," Rose snickered. I picked up my meal, tossing it into the refrigerator and sat down opposite that nauseating twins. Emmett was practically mauling Rose's neck. She melted against his chest, practically unhinging her jaw to kiss him.

"Yo! Porn stars! I don't want you to fuck on my sectional," I spat, snapping at them. "Why are you interrupting my oh-so delectable meal?"

"Why are we interrupting her meal? I'd rather be having my own meal and suck your cock," Rose said breathily.

 _Oh, for the love …_

"Because of that phone call and I have to go to work, sexy," Emmett cooed, kissing Rose's nose. He turned to me, his eye hardening and his smile falling. "I just got a lead on the Platt case. I really shouldn't be telling you but since you're so invested, I figured you should know. With Sam's help, we finally got something on the tapes. Esme sold a girl, Elianna, to some kingpin in New York City for an obscene amount of money."

"I know this," I said, arching a brow. "Carlisle told me."

"Right. I told him," Emmett said. "Also, we received an anonymous tip from a payphone from a doctor about a man being held captive in Esme's home. We sent a set of unis to check it out, but instead, we found a body a few blocks away from her office and condo."

"What happened?" I asked, my face paling. "Was it Edward?"

"No, it's not him. The man was identified as Dr. John Gerandy. He was a longtime client of Esme and I think he was the anonymous call. He had, what appeared to be, a self-inflicted gun-shot wound to his head," Emmett muttered. "I'm heading out there now to comb over the alley he was found in with the crime scene investigators."

"How do you know that Dr. Gerandy was a client of Esme's?" Rose questioned.

"We heard one of her boys make a call for Dr. Gerandy. Felix, the caller, was none-too-pleased about it, too," Emmett snorted derisively. "He sounded like he lost his favorite toy or something."

"What did he say?" I pressed.

"Not much. He called Dr. Gerandy, threatening him to come over since one of Esme's escorts was sick, running a high fever and delirious," Emmett said, reading from his notebook. "That phone call was from three days ago. The anonymous call was from earlier today and the body was fresh. Rigor hadn't set in and the body was still warm."

"Do you think that it wasn't suicide?" Rose whispered.

"We'll have to test the victim's hands for gunshot residue. If it's not there, then he was killed and the scene was staged to look like a suicide," Emmett explained. "I've got to go. I'll try to keep you informed as much as possible about this case and its connections to Esme Platt. Oh, and we may be sending over the case with Elianna to FBI since she'll be sent over state lines. We've got a federal judge looking over our investigation to see if we can get a warrant. Heaven knows that the local magistrates are sitting on their asses."

He stood up, pulling Rose with him. He devoured her face, leaving her breathless. He strode out. Rose was holding out her hand and panting heavily. Her gaze was dreamy as she watched Emmett close the door. "I'm in love, Bells," she said wistfully. "The things that man can do with his fucking tongue. Holy hell!"

"I don't want to hear it," I grumped, sitting back on my couch.

"Hey now, I had to hear your screaming when you were with Edward in Napa …" she argued, sitting next to me and draping her arm over my shoulder.

"You're so full of shit, Rose. You were riding Seth's brother," I snorted.

"Not on Sunday," she said, wrinkling her nose. "You are a fucking screamer, Bells. I thought that the windows were going to shatter with your banshee-like wails. 'Harder, Edward. Give me that rock hard cock! More! More! More! YESSSSSSSS!'"

"I did not say that, you bitch. If anything, I just moaned. Loudly," I sulked petulantly. "I miss him. I miss being with him. I had a brief taste in Napa and now? I don't know if I'll ever have it again, Rose. He may be too broken."

"Bells, you have to patient with him," Rose said, her face softening. She took my hand and looked at me. "Not many people know this about me, but when I was fifteen I was raped by my neighbor."

"What?!" I squeaked. She shrugged but I could tell that she was still traumatized by it. "Are you okay? I mean …"

"Physically, it wasn't that bad. He wasn't brutal or harmed me in anyway. I wasn't covered in bruises, but I didn't want that. Not with him. We were friends for a long time and he misunderstood my signals. I was being my usual flirty self and he thought that I was asking for more. He was my first. I never told anyone until I started to get sick."

"You were pregnant," I whispered.

"I was and he was the father. I told my parents what had happened and my dad was about ready to kill him. My mom wanted me to get rid of it and our neighbors believed that I was the one who seduced him," Rose said, her voice flat. "Long story short, he admitted to forcing himself on me. He turned himself into the cops. Since he was of age, he was charged as an adult and will forever be on the sex offender's registry. As for me, I lost the baby about a week after he turned himself in. I was too small to carry the baby to term."

She blew out a breath and looked at me. _Really_ looked at me. "I don't know what Edward has endured but if it's anything like what I did, he's going to need your love and support. My choice was taken away and I didn't want anyone to touch me for almost two years. When I did begin to let people in, I kind of turned into a slut."

"You are still a slut," I deadpanned.

"Potato, potahto," she shrugged. "Edward will have to heal from the physical scars of his abuse but the mental ones are far worse. If you can't handle that, then you have to walk away, Bells. He will push you away before he'll let you in. He may love you, but the physical act of showing that love may not happen for a long, _long_ time."

"I don't care about that, but I'm worried about …" I sniffled. "I just want him back in my life. I don't care if we never make love again. I just want him happy, healthy, warm and with _me!_ "

"Do you love him?" Rose asked.

"More than words can describe, Rose," I frowned. "I haven't told him and I want to."

"He knows, Bells," Rose murmured, taking me into her arms. "He knows."

"What if he gives up, Rose?" I whispered. "What if he decides to not …"

"He's got too much to live for," she said, tightening her arms around me. "We will get him out. I promise you."

If only I could believe her. Hearing from Jared, meeting his mother and finding out about Dr. Gerandy near Esme's office, it was too much. I prayed, _prayed_ that he was okay. He had to be. I wanted him to know that I loved him and that I'd fight for him.

Then, I'll kick Esme's ever-loving ass. My stilettos will be jammed in every single mother-fucking orifice and she'd scream for mercy by the time I was done with her.

 _Bitch was gonna die._

 **A/N: Leave me your wishes for Esme's demise. How should she go, hmmmm? The bloodier, the better. BWAHAHA! These previous chapters were parallel to the chapters that Edward was in with him having the flue. Up next will be Edward. We'll be moving ahead and let's just say that there will be some 'action' in this coming chapters. What kind? You'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Leave me some!**


	45. Chapter 44

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A** _ **darker**_ **journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written.**

 ***Tissue Warning*  
*Angst Warning***

 **Chapter Forty-Four**

 **EPOV**

I dragged my exhausted, battered body up to Esme's condo. I had just returned from a brutal date with one of her most sadistic clients, Victoria, and her husband, James. I never thought I'd consider Esme to be a lightweight, but after the four hours I'd spent with them, I yearned for Esme's whips. I collapsed on my bed, laying on my stomach so my back, which was littered with torn and ripped skin, would not come in contact with the sheets.

Every day, I prayed for death.

I couldn't keep doing this. I just couldn't. The constant feeling of pain, no sleep, no food and the hanging threat of Felix's promise of raping me – it was too much. I wanted to die.

"Hmmm, I may have to talk to Victoria and James about causing so much damage to my prize stallion," Esme tutted, walking into my room.

"Please, mistress," I cried. "I can't."

"I know, pet," she said, taking out a fluffy towel and gently patting down my aching, scarred back. "I may be a sadist, but making you service me while you're bleeding like this. That's just cruel." She washed my wounds, acting somewhat tender. "I got a phone call today, pet."

"You did?" I whispered, waiting for the pain to come. Not that I could feel it. I was beyond numb.

"I did. A new client that specifically requested you," she purred. "I told her that you were a specialty item that you only catered to clients with specific tastes. I asked for proof."

 _Oh, God. What is she going to make me do now?_

"Proof of what, mistress?" I choked out.

"Proof that she will continue what I started," she spat, pouring something on my back. I screamed as the smell of rubbing alcohol assaulted my nose. My back was on fire, the alcohol licking the open wounds on my skin. I don't know how long I screamed, but she sat there, smiling evilly as I endured the agony. "You are such a fucking pussy, Edward."

"Yes, mistress," I rasped. "I know."

"God, I am so upset that Felix killed our only doctor," Esme muttered under her breath. "Some of these wounds need stitches." Dr. Gerandy was dead? He may have been a pervert who liked little girls, but he was a good doctor. Fuck, this is bad. Really, really bad. "Never mind that. I received confirmation from our new client that you will be hers for the next three days. She needs to break you of some very, very bad habits, pet. It took a lot of convincing, but the price she was willing to pay for you. I was going to say no since the last time you left me, you came back _in love_." She spat the last two words like they were venom. "Now, I have to find someone to tend to your wounds. I want Mistress Marie to be pleased with my favorite pet." She got up and glided out of the room.

Tears fell from my eyes and I knew that this was it. I would _not_ survive this client. I couldn't survive it. Regardless of the outcome, I was going to fucking end it all. Bella will never know that I loved her. My mother will be stuck in Esme's grasp. I just couldn't live like this anymore.

I. Was. Done.

I vaguely heard Esme yelling on the phone. I just let my grief come out until she came back in. Her hands were clenched in tight fists. "You are not worth it, Edward. However, I found someone to take care of this mess. James gave me a name of a doctor who no longer practices, but caters to their needs. He was sued for all he was worth and lost his medical license. Maybe he'll cause some major infection on your back and I don't have worry about you anymore. He'll be here in an hour." She slammed the door shut.

I grimaced, terrified about this doctor. Would he be another thing I have to survive?

I must have drifted off, exhausted from my torture from Victoria and James. When I woke up, there was a blonde man with a goatee in my room. His eyes were bright blue hidden by thick glasses and his smile was genuine. He shot Esme a look, arching a brow. "Ms. Platt, I need to attend my patient. Alone."

"Don't think that you're getting a freebie," Esme sneered.

"Of course not," he said, shifting and turning toward her. He carried a cane and had a noticeable limp. "I may have lost my medical license, but not my fucking integrity. I see someone who has been abused and I'm starting to think that it was you who did it."

"Not me," Esme scoffed. "Victoria and James. They gave me your name."

"Ah, yes. Well, I've helped them in a pinch, but I've never seen this much damage," the doctor said. "Now, get the fuck out. I'll find you when I'm finished." Esme glared at him, slamming the door again and leaving us in the room. Once the condo door was slammed shut, the doctor turned to me and sat down on my pallet. "Edward? Do you remember me?"

"Should I?" I asked.

"We met briefly," he said, removing his glasses. "I work for Charles Swan."

"What? You can't be here," I snapped, trying to move.

"Son, don't," he said. "My name is Carlisle Cullen and I'm the head of Charlie's security. I'm also a trained EMT, not a doctor. I'm here to help you."

"I can't believe this," I said, sitting up and looking at him. "How did you …"

"We've been tracking your case since you came to visit Rose at Charlie's house. We arrested James and Victoria just after you left with Felix. Esme called while we were doing a search and my old partner gave her my name," Carlisle said, looking down at his phone and holding up a photo of one of my tormentors. "Felix is the main suspect in the death of a local doctor, Dr. Gerandy. We're searching for him as we speak."

"He did it," I said. "I overheard Esme complaining about Felix killing our only doctor. I was sick with the flu and he treated me. I don't know, but I think he told someone about me."

"He did and that's how we were able to move forward," Carlisle said. "Turn around, son. I want to try and fix the damage to your back." He snapped on some gloves, running his hands over my body. "Fuck, what did this?"

"Chains," I said, my voice dead. "Tiny chains. Large chains. Chains. There's probably burns, too."

He growled. "I don't know if I have enough lidocaine to get all of these, Edward," he muttered.

"I'm used to the pain," I replied, my head floating above me.

"Once you get to Bella, we'll get you the treatment that you deserve, Edward," Carlisle whispered. I closed my eyes, letting Carlisle stitch up my back. He prattled on, just talking about everything and nothing. I liked listening to his voice. The lilt to it was similar to my father's. Almost three hours later, Carlisle was finished. He had dressed my body with gauze, wrapping me like a mummy. "Edward, look at me."

I turned and looked at him. He was blurring around the edges. I must have lost a lot of blood. I was so thirsty. "I'm sorry for all the trouble," I slurred.

"You are not trouble, son," Carlisle said, taking my face in his hands. His blue eyes were filling with tears. "Tomorrow, your date with Mistress Marie is not what it seems."

"I don't understand," I said, stumbling and sitting heavily on the bed. Carlisle grabbed some water and poured it down my throat. He handed me a protein bar. I nibbled on it, but it made my stomach churn. "Carlisle, I don't get it."

"We're getting you out of here," Carlisle said, his eyes piercing through me. "Tomorrow, while you're out on your date, we're going to raid Esme's office and her home. You'll be safe. You'll see Bella."

"Bella?" I parroted. Her beautiful face filled my memory. I could remember with perfect clarity, her soft brown eyes, her thick chestnut-colored hair and her sweet-smelling skin. I needed her. She was my angel, my _bellisima._ "I love her, Carlisle."

"I know, son," Carlisle whispered, a tear tracking down his cheek. He took my face in his hands again. "I know. She knows."

"I'm so broken," I choked out, my face crumbling. "I wanted to die. I still do. Bella … my mother … they're the only reason why I haven't, but …"

"We'll help you, Edward. We'll help you in any way," Carlisle said, gingerly pulling me into his arms. I clenched, afraid that he was going to squeeze the life out of me. He was shorter than me, but very, very muscled. However, he didn't squeeze me. He _hugged me_. I flung my arms around him, gripping his white coat and letting some of the protective walls fall down. His embrace was tender, never hurtful. His hands were cradling my head and I, for the first time since Napa, felt a small flicker of hope.

There was a light at the end of his tunnel. Carlisle was my beacon leading me there and my Bella, my _bellisima,_ was the shining light at the end.

My prayers had finally been answered.

 **A/N: Yep, I'm snot-sobbing as I'm writing this. Just saying. I flove Carlisle in this fic, almost as much as I flove Edward. Leave me some loving or your suggestions to maim, kill, murder, torch (you get my drift) Esme! Hugs!**


	46. Chapter 45

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A _darker_ journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written. **

**Chapter Forty-Five**

 **EPOV**

Carlisle left a few hours later, after attending to some older wounds. When Esme asked for the bill, he waved it off. Esme offered him one of her girls, but he muttered that he was gay and in a committed relationship. He took his bag and left. Esme gave me a scowl, dragging me from my room and into the kitchen. "Carlisle said that you needed food since you lost so much blood." She put a plate in front of me. It was a steak, veggies and a baked potato. "I know that we've been hard on you, Edward."

 _Hard,_ I snorted mentally. _I've been scarred and broken beyond all recognition._ "Thank you for the meal, mistress," I whispered, picking up the utensils.

"I'm only feeding you since you have a big date tomorrow, Edward," she said, putting a glass of water in front of me. "Mistress Marie is so excited to have someone to submit, bending to her every whim. However, you may be hers for the next three days, but you'll always, _always_ be mine."

"Yes, Mistress. I'm yours," I repeated.

"Now, eat up and then you can go to sleep. I want you to be rested for your date," she said, gliding away and shutting herself into her office. I ate what I could, focusing on the steak. The vegetables and potato didn't look very appetizing. Plus, my stomach was unsettled from the lidocaine Carlisle gave me to stitch up my back and the pain killers, too.

Once I finished my meal, I did my dishes and stumbled back to my room. I found a bag in my room and a suit hanging on the door. It was my outfit for the next day. I reached under my bed and grabbed my cell phone, the money from my tips and the few nick knacks I had from my old life. I tossed them into the bag that was in my room.

I was never coming back to this hell. Finally, I would be free of Esme and be able to live my life.

I went to bed, laying on my stomach since my back was aching. I drifted off, but couldn't stay asleep since the pain in my back escalated. I took some pain medication, but it didn't do anything for the pain. I tossed and turned until Esme stormed into my room around eight. She barked orders and forced me into the shower, despite Carlisle's warnings for me not to shower. The water could tear a stitch. I was careful, washing my hair and being mindful of my sutures. When I was done, Esme reluctantly helped me wrap my body in the gauze to protect the shirt from my wounds.

After I got dressed, I ate some breakfast. Esme made some eggs. It was weird for her to be somewhat nice. I didn't push it. I ate my breakfast and waited for her instructions. "Edward, you will be driven to a nearby hotel by Tristan."

"Why not Jared?" I asked.

"Jared had an unfortunate accident," Esme sneered. "He's out of commission. Permanently." My stomach fell to my feet. She killed Jared? I was afraid that my breakfast was going to make a reappearance. I blinked up at her, trying to keep my face impassive. "You don't have anything to say?"

"No, mistress," I said.

"Hmmm. I'm surprised," she replied, her voice deadly quiet. "You were close with Jared." She picked up my plate and tossed the food into the garbage. "You better make me proud, Edward. I do not want to disappoint Mistress Marie."

"I will do everything she asks of me," I whispered.

"Excellent," she said. The door opened and Tristan, another escort and a close friend of Felix's, strode inside. He had helped with my punishment with Esme. "You have the address?"

"Yes, Esme," Tristan said. "We need to get going if we want to get there on time. Mistress Marie sent word that she doesn't take kindly to tardiness."

"Very well," Esme said. She offered her cheek to me. I kissed it stiffly. "Say you love me, Edward."

"I love you, Mistress," I muttered, barely containing my ire. I turned on my heel, picking up my overnight bag and followed Tristan to the parking garage.

"You know that Esme is going make you pay for your insolence," Tristan said, his voice dark and foreboding. "Your time with Mistress Marie will stay your execution, but she's done with you. You and your mother are going to pay the ultimate price."

I ignored him, putting my bag in the trunk. I slipped into the backseat of the Town Car. Tristan grumbled and got into the front seat. He pulled out of the parking garage, driving quite carelessly. I gripped the 'Oh Shit' handle, trying not to cry out in pain. He was stopping and going so harshly that it forced me against the seat of the car. I knew that some of the stitches were pulling. I prayed that I didn't bleed through the gauze, the undershirt and the button down Esme dressed me in.

We arrived at a seedy motel about thirty minutes later. It looked no better than the nursing home my mother was living in. I wrinkled my nose, but didn't say anything. Tristan dragged me out of the car and handed me a black rose. I gulped, knowing what that meant. Even though Carlisle assured me that it was Bella who had 'bought my time' I still shook in my dress shoes. Whenever I approached a client with a black rose, it would mean certain torture for me. When I arrived at Victoria and James' dungeon, I had a bouquet of black roses.

"Room 322," Tristan barked. He handed me a small cell phone. "We'll call you on the third day." He turned on his heel, driving off. I picked up the bag and walked up the three flights of stairs to room 322. I knocked on the door. Rose opened it.

"Come inside, Edward," she said, guiding me into the room. Carlisle was in there, but no Bella.

"Where is she?" I asked, tears forming in my eyes.

"She's at the hotel. She's trying to get your mother out of that nursing home with the help of her attorney," Rose said, taking me and sitting me on the bed. "We kind of forged your signature, making her your wife and trying to make her legal guardian of Elizabeth. She's going to court."

"She could go to jail," I whimpered.

"Bella won't. Jenks, while an attorney, is a master at all things counterfeit," Rose snorted. "However, we forgot to think of your mom. It was Bella who asked about Elizabeth. As much as she wanted to be here, she needed to make sure that your mom was safe, Edward. Since you were 'out of town' on business, your wife has to go in your place to the courthouse to get the documentation."

"We're going to head back to the hotel in a few minutes. I just want to make sure that the douche who dropped you off is really gone. Oh, and give your cell phone," Carlisle said. I reached into my pocket, handing the silver phone to him. He walked to the bathroom, flushing it in the toilet. "More than likely, they were using GPS to track you."

"Do you want me to check to see if the car is gone?" Rose asked.

"Yeah. I have to check Edward's wounds and I'm certain that Edward doesn't want you seeing them," Carlisle muttered. I nodded, shame falling over me like a wet blanket. He put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, son."

"I'm a fool," I hissed.

"No. You're not. You were put into an impossible situation," Carlisle tenderly rubbing my arm. Rose left the room. "No one blames you, Edward. You are stronger than you give yourself credit."

"I'm the one who got us into this mess," I said, looking back at him. "I should have walked away from Esme in the hospital. I knew it was too good to be true."

"Esme preys on the weak. You're not the only one who has been burned by her," Carlisle said. "Jasper, Elliana, Felix …"

"You caught him?"

"He was hiding in James and Victoria's basement," Carlisle smirked. "Felix was as much a victim as you, but he's still going to jail for murdering Dr. Gerandy."

"It's my fault," I frowned.

Carlisle moved awkwardly, kneeling in front of me with a grimace on his face. "None of this is your fault, Edward. Like I said, Esme preys on the weak. She saw you and took advantage of you. You are an innocent in this. Do not feel any guilt or remorse for what will happen to her or to Felix."

"But, it was because of me that Dr. Gerandy is dead," I snapped.

"If it puts your mind at ease, he would have been dead in less than a year anyway. The ME said he had pancreatic cancer," Carlisle said. "He hadn't been diagnosed, based on her investigation."

"It doesn't really put my mind at ease," I grumbled like a petulant teenager. "The only thing that will make feel better is my mother out of that nursing home and Esme put away for life."

"And we're working on both of those, Edward," Carlisle soothed. "Now, I need to check your back. Bella has made arrangements for one of the best doctors to come check you out, but I want to make sure that Esme didn't do any more damage to you."

I nodded stiffly, removing my jacket, shirt and undershirt. Carlisle cut away the bandages, grumbling that several stitches had been torn. He fixed them and rewrapped me in fresh gauze, handing me a loose t-shirt and a hoodie. "Let's get you home, Edward. Bella wants to love up on you."

I stood up and stiffly followed Carlisle out of the dingy hotel room, but as much as I wanted to see Bella, I didn't want her to see me. I was broken, bruised and beyond repair.

Would I ever be the man she deserved?

 _Definitely. Not._

 **A/N: Edward and Bella will be reunited in the next chapter. But, how will the take down go down? Will Esme be caught? And what happened to Felix? Raise your hand if you want him to be someone's bitch in jail! Leave me some lovin!**


	47. Chapter 46

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A _darker_ journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written. **

**Chapter Forty-Six**

 **BPOV**

"Jenks, can't you work some magic and get us on some judge's docket?" I whined, pacing in my suite. He was on the phone with the third judge today, trying to get Elizabeth's care placed with me and not with Esme. We'd provided a doctored marriage certificate, claiming me to be Edward's wife and proof of abuse with the clerk, but no one was biting. Not yet, at least.

"Thank you," Jenks sighed, ending his call. "Judge Donnelly has a full docket but suggested Judge Trask. He's not taking any new cases since he's this close to retirement."

"And that helps us how?" I asked, arching a brow. "He's not taking new cases."

"This isn't a case. It's a removal. All he has to do is sign the order, removing Elizabeth from Esme's legal guardianship and putting you in her place," Jenks explained. He searched his phone, grinning when he found the number. "Now, you're killing my mojo. Go call Rose. See how things are going with Edward."

I grumbled, walking back to my bedroom and pulling out my cell phone. I dialed Rose, impatiently waiting for her to pick up. "We're on our way back, Bells," she said.

"Are you with Edward?" I asked.

"He's with Carlisle. They're taking a longer route," Rose said, her voice unsure. "I think Edward is afraid that we are going to be followed, if you know what I mean."

"There's more, Rose," I said, my stomach churning. "What did she do to him?"

"He looks even worse than before, Bells. He's even thinner and Carlisle mentioned something about stitches on his back. He wants you to have a doctor on hand. He can't go to the hospital. Edward's too skittish," Rose explained. "I would suggest a man since Esme did a number on him."

"Dr. Banner, my father's physician, is the best. I'll call him," I sniffled. "And I know he'll be discreet."

"We should be back in a half hour. Edward will probably want to sleep. He was a little woozy when I came back into the hotel room. Carlisle said it was due to the pain meds he gave him."

"Thank you, Rose," I sighed. "I couldn't have done this without you."

"Anything for you, Bells. Did you stop the payment as Mistress Marie?" she asked.

"Once you said Edward had arrived," I murmured, crawling into bed and curling up in a tiny ball. "I'm waiting for a phone call any minute."

"That would be unlikely. As soon as I sent a text to you, saying that Edward was with me, Emmett and the FBI task force raided Esme's office. I haven't heard anything, but I doubt we will," Rose said. "I'll see you in a bit. Love you, Bells."

"Love you, too," I replied. I hung up with her and dialed Dr. Banner. I briefly explained the situation and asked him to come to my suite this evening with supplies for someone who had been gravely injured. He asked questions and I told him that someone that I cared for and that was terrified of hospitals was staying with me. Dr. Banner agreed to come with the supplies I requested.

Jenks walked into my bedroom a few moments later. "We're on Judge Trask's docket for nine tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow?" I pouted.

"He is working half days, mainly in arraignment court. However, he pulls a few shifts in family court in a pinch. That's where we're going," Jenks said. "I'll make sure that all of the paperwork is in order and that we're good to go for tomorrow."

"Okay. Thank you, Jenks," I said, walking over to him and giving him a hug. He gave me a warm smile, leaving me in my penthouse suite. I puttered around, making sure everything was okay. I had a fully stocked fridge. I changed the sheets on my bed and on the bed in the guest room. I wasn't sure what Edward wanted. He was so bad off when he saw me a couple of weeks ago and now Rose said he looked even worse. I just wanted him with me, safe and sound. Hopefully, by tomorrow, we'd have Elizabeth Masen with us as well and they'd have their own happy reunion.

Rose arrived a half hour later, carrying Carlisle's EMT bag. She left it by the door and gave me a tight hug. There was no snarky comment like I expected from her. She just held me, swaying us gently. "Love him, Bells," she whispered in my ear. "I'm a phone call away if you need me." She kissed my cheek and darted away.

I wandered back into my living room, turning on the television as I waited for Carlisle and Edward to arrive. I was not paying attention to the TV, but staring at the door. A half hour went by and then an hour. Almost two hours after Rose came back, I heard the lock to my suite click open. I stood up, wringing my hands. Carlisle came in first, followed by a haggard, sad, and broken Edward. He was moving stiffly, his eyes trained on the ground and his posture hunched. I took a step toward him, my heart shattering for him. Tears were falling down my cheeks and I wanted to just make him better.

"Edward," I whispered.

He looked up at me and his eyes were dead. There was nothing in them. He was an empty shell. "Carlisle, I can't …"

"You said you'd try, Edward," Carlisle said, taking Edward's hand. "We've all been so worried about you, son. If you can't stay here, then Rose has a guest room set up in her place, or you could stay with me." My heart broke hearing that, but I couldn't push him. Edward blew out a breath, gripping Carlisle's hand tightly. Carlisle, the most stoic man I knew, was crying as he waited endlessly for Edward to look back up at me. Edward barely nodded his head and Carlisle looked at me. I walked closer, stopping about a foot away from him. "Deep breaths, son. Bella will never hurt you."

Edward nodded, blinking up at me and giving me a tiny crooked grin. "I've missed you," I murmured, taking another tentative step. "Can I touch you? I won't hurt you. I promise. I'm sorry about everything, but I …"

Edward took my hand and pressed it to his gaunt cheek. His skin was very, very cold and clammy. I could see the dark circles under his eyes and the fear behind them. I tenderly ran my thumb along his cheek bone. "You trusted me once," I said. "I hope you can trust me again. I'm sorry that I didn't do anything sooner."

"It's not your fault," he said, his voice impossibly sad.

"It's not yours, either," I said, taking my other hand and placing it on his other cheek. "Edward, I'm here for you, in whatever way you need me. I can't just walk away from what we had …"

"Even if it was all fake," he choked out.

"It wasn't fake. My feelings for you are real. You made me feel beautiful, special and loved," I said, my eyes watering. "I want to give you a fresh start, a new beginning, baby. I want to see you smile, laugh, and be you. I saw glimpses of him while we were together. Edward Masen is a wonderful, strong, handsome, amazing man. He's the man that I fell in love with. I love you, Edward."

He barked out a sob, his eyes closing and tears tracking down his sallow cheeks unabated. I gently wrapped my arms around his neck, cradling him to my body. He let go of Carlisle's hand and gripped me as hard as he could, bringing us to the floor. He let it out almost eleven years of sorrow, pain and suffering, finally allowing himself to grieve. I knew it was only the beginning, but I would be by his side every step of the way as he worked on healing.

Oh, and bitch was gonna fucking die.

Esme won't know what hit her by the time I was done with her.

 **A/N: Not the rousing reunion I knew some of you had hoped but the man had been physically tortured and emotionally abused for nearly two months. They ain't jumping into bed any time soon. _Just saying …_ Leave me some loving. Edward would like some positive reinforcement. Hugs and kisses to ya! **


	48. Chapter 47

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A _darker_ journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written. **

**Chapter Forty-Seven**

 **EPOV**

I held Bella, sobbing like a freaking baby. I was such a fucking mess. It took Carlisle almost two hours to convince me to go to the hotel. I begged to stay with him. I didn't want Bella to see me like this.

Broken.

Battered.

Ashamed.

Empty.

Lost.

Carlisle said that she would never forgive him if I didn't at least see her. He was gentle and patient as I sat in the car in the parking garage, working up the courage to ride up to her penthouse suite. With each passing floor, I was growing more anxious but Carlisle held my hand and told me that I was strong and resilient.

 _My ass._

Seeing her was too much. She had not changed. If anything, she was far more beautiful than I remembered. Her hair was braided over her shoulder, her alabaster skin was free of all makeup and her eyes were filled with such concern.

 _Pity, you fool. She pities you._

I couldn't stand the pity, so I tried to flee. Carlisle calmed me down, explaining that I could stay with Rose if I wanted, or with him, but I didn't. I _wanted_ to stay with Bella, but I didn't want her fucking pity. Then, she walked closer to me and I could smell her sweet fragrance. She said that she missed me and she began apologizing. I took her hand, pressing it to my cheek. The warmth of her hand sent shivers down my spine and made my empty heart began beating again. When her other hand cupped my face and her espresso-colored eyes bore into mine as she told me she loved me, I lost it. The tears came down and she pulled me to her body. I collapsed under the weight of what had happened and held her to my chest, letting all of my walls down.

"Come on, Edward. Let's get you settled into bed. I can imagine you're tired," Bella said, helping me to my feet. She led me to the guest room. I stopped cold. "What, baby?"

"Not with you?" I asked.

"Only if you want, Edward. I didn't want to presume," she said, running the back of her fingers along my cheek. "I don't know what happened to you and if sleeping with me would be painful or cause you distress."

"I don't know anything anymore," I frowned. "I just want the pain to stop. I want my mom happy and healthy."

"And we're working on all of that," she soothed, kissing my cheek. I shuddered, jerking away. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have …"

"No, I'm sorry," I choked out. "You can touch me on my cheeks, but Esme forced me to kiss her cheeks and …"

"Say no more. I get it," Bella said soothingly, trying to hide the hurt in her eyes. With a shaky hand, I cupped her cheek and stared at her. "What is it?"

I leaned down, pressing my lips to hers. The anxiety I felt when Bella kissed my cheek wasn't there and I felt whole. It was short and chaste kiss, but it was a small step. Breaking away, I continued looking at her. "You're the only woman who has been truly kind to me. You never showed me any sort of violence …"

"That's a lie, Edward. I slapped your cheek. I wanted to beat myself stupid because of that," she grumbled. "I caused you pain. I never wanted to do that, but the way you acted when I kissed you … it made me feel dirty."

"I'm sorry for doing that. I wasn't thinking," I muttered.

"I wasn't thinking. I had talked to Jasper and Alice. I had read what had happened to him and I was continuing the cycle of violence. I suck," she scowled. "It'll be a long time before I can forgive myself for doing that to you. I'm _so_ sorry. No one should be hit. Period. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." She didn't say anything else, but led me to her bedroom. "Get some rest and I'll have some lunch for you in a bit." Bella caressed my cheek and left me in her room.

Carlisle came inside a few moments later with a pair of plaid pajama pants and some water. "Bella is feeling very confused right now and really upset with herself. She blames herself for what happened to you," he said, handing me the pants.

"She shouldn't," I said, walking to Bella's bathroom. I changed out of my dress pants and into the pajama bottoms, keeping on the hoodie. "She wasn't the one who …"

"Her pride was wounded when you pushed her away," Carlisle explained. "She took her time because she didn't want to appear weak. Now, seeing you and what Esme did to you, she feels guilty. She loves you. You heard that. I know you did."

"I love her, too," I murmured, crawling into the satiny sheets. "I should have told her."

"She understands that you are dealing with a litany of bullshit, son," Carlisle said. "You're in control now."

"I am?"

"You are. Bella told me that the ball is in your court and that you will move at pace that you are comfortable with. However, I think that will take time, Edward," Carlisle said, tucking me into the bed. "I think you're going to need help."

"Like a shrink?" I asked, my nose wrinkled.

"Possibly. Or therapy. Or both," Carlisle shrugged. "Your mind and your body have been through an ordeal and you're probably dealing with PTSD."

"What's that?"

"Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder," he replied. "I dealt with it after I got shot. I refused to go to physical therapy but I still see my therapist almost weekly. She helps with the nightmares. However, you have to _want_ it, Edward."

"Maybe," I frowned. "I don't have to make any decisions now, do I?"

"Of course not," Carlisle smiled. "You just need to get better physically. Bella has a doctor coming over this evening to really treat your wounds. My suturing was only a stop-gap measure. You may have to have plastic surgery to really fix the damage to your back." He took out a bottle from his pocket. "How's the pain?"

"Pretty bad," I grimaced.

"This is the last one I'm giving you," he said, handing me one of his pain pills. "I could go to jail for this, son." He snorted, holding up a water bottle. I swallowed the pill and curled up under the covers. He got up, limping toward the door.

"Can you stay, Carlisle?" I asked, my voice small. "At least until I fall asleep."

"Sure, Edward," he said, getting onto Bella's side of the bed. "We won't let anything more happen to you."

I wanted to believe him, but in the back of my mind, I knew it was a pipe dream. Esme would not go down unless it was on her terms. I looked up at Carlisle as he read on his smart phone. He reminded me so much of my dad. It eased the pain in my heart and made me almost believe that nothing would happen to me. "Do you have children, Carlisle?"

"I was married to my job," he snickered. "Until I got shot saving my partner's lazy ass. Kids were never a dream of mine."

"You should reconsider that dream. You'd be a great father," I whispered. "Thank you for saving me." I smiled briefly before turning over and drifting off to sleep.

 **A/N: Yeah, I flove Carlisle. I flove Edward. _Le sigh_. Who wants to hear from Carlisle? Or Rose? Leave me some! **


	49. Chapter 48

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A _darker_ journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written. **

**Chapter Forty-Eight**

 **CarlislePOV**

I watched as Edward eventually drifted off to sleep. He was exhausted, but I could tell that his sleep wasn't restful. His face was drawn and his muscles were tense, almost ready to strike. I frowned, incredibly pissed off at what Esme did this to this sweet boy. No one should have been through this.

"Sleep well," I whispered, brushing a hair away from his forehead. He flinched, but eventually snuggled into the bed. I got up from the bed and went into living room. Bella was curled up in on the couch and crying, a steady stream of tears falling down her pale cheeks. "Little One."

"I'm fine, Carlisle," she said, wiping her face. "I'm just …"

"Concerned? Worried?" I asked, sitting next to her and holding her tightly.

"Feeling guilty. I should have done _more_ , Carlisle," she hissed. "MORE. I let my stupid fucking pride get in the way and he was tortured almost two months in the clutches of Bitchme and her evil, disgusting minions. He's broken and it's my fault."

"No, Bella. It's not. It's Esme's fault. It's her fault that Edward's like this. Not yours," I soothed, rubbing Bella's back.

"What can I do for him? I'm terrified that he won't trust me ever again," Bella muttered, leaning her cheek against my shoulder. "Carlisle, will he come back from this?"

"Despite all he's been through, Edward still sees the good in people," I whispered. "He said that I would be great father."

"You would, Carlisle. You've been more of a father than my own dad has been recently. I know that he's busy being a multi-billion dollar mogul, but I'd like for him to take an interest in me. Not _once_ has he talked me since all of this started, Carlisle. We barely shared two words since Jacob and Seth's wedding." She sighed.

"He's not even in the country, Bella," I grimaced. "He's been on an expedition, looking for a location for an exotic getaway. He's been in the Maldives, Fiji, Phuket and Turtle Island for the past two months."

"Nice of him to tell me," Bella grumbled, wrinkling her nose. "When is he coming back?"

"After he goes to New Zealand, the Philippines and a few other tropical stops," I smirked. "Perhaps by Christmas?"

Bella rolled her eyes, threading her arm through mine. "Thank you for being here for both of us, Carlisle. Edward is right. You would make a wonderful father. You shouldn't discount having kids at some point."

"Meh," I shrugged. "I already love you like a daughter and Edward like a son. Why should I go through the stressors of having to deal with diapers and nursing when I have two well-adjusted adult children?"

"Edward isn't exactly well-adjusted," Bella deadpanned. Just then, a blood curdling scream filled Bella's suite. She jumped up, running to her bedroom. I limped behind her, putting my hand on her shoulder. "Should I go?" she asked, her hand gripping the doorknob.

"Together," I said, opening the door and walking into the bedroom. Edward was tossing and turning, tearing at the blankets. Bella ran to him, sitting down on the bed and gently wiping his brow. She whispered in his ear, soothing him the best she could. I took Edward's hand. He eventually woke up, shooting up and his green eyes were crazed. He looked at Bella and he blinked a few times. He took her into his arms, clinging her to her while he had a vice grip on my hand. _Damn, the boy could smash all of my bones in my hand._ I kissed his knuckles and got up from the bed. "I'll be in the living room. You two need to talk and I need to ice my hand," I quipped.

"Sorry, Carlisle," Edward chuckled, his face red and splotchy.

"I'm just happy that you have some fight in you, son," I said, kissing his temple. Limping out of the room, I turned just as Bella pulled Edward to her body, running her fingers through his hair and whispering words of comfort. All I knew for certain was that I loved both of them like they were my own children and I'd do anything to protect them.

Even die for them.

 **A/N: Short chapter, but I wanted to get into Carlisle's mind. I think he is my favorite character in this fic. Up next will be the continuation of this chapter. Bella and Edward are going to talk. She's feeling guilty and he's obviously a little lost. Okay, a lot lost. Leave me some!**


	50. Chapter 49

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A** _ **darker**_ **journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written.**

 **Chapter Forty-Nine**

 **BPOV**

"You're safe, Edward. I'm sorry," I whispered in his ear. "I love you and I will always be by your side. I will do everything to make sure that Esme will pay for what she's done to you. You're okay."

"Bella," he choked out, his nose buried in my neck as he gripped Carlisle's hand.

"Shhhhh," I soothed, running my fingers through his damp hair and rocking him tenderly. Carlisle kissed Edward's temple and gave us some privacy. Edward wrapped his arm around me and pulled me flush to his body. His grip was tight. I could feel every muscle tremble and his breathing panting against my shoulder. When Carlisle closed the door, I pressed a kiss to Edward's forehead, guiding him to rest on my chest. "Listen to my heart, Edward. Take slow, deep breaths, love."

He did that, finally calming down. "I'm sorry," he whispered, his voice ragged and haunted.

"Don't apologize, baby," I said, leaning my cheek against his sweaty hair. "Don't ever apologize."

"I'm a fucking mess," he frowned. "I hate this. I hate feeling this way."

"You may be a fucking mess, but we'll get you help," I whispered. "And don't apologize ever again, Edward. This wasn't your fault."

"Isn't it?" he asked, sitting up. His face was flushed and still so gaunt. He'd lost so much weight. In Napa, he was easily thirty pounds heavier of pure muscle. Now, he was skin and bones. "If I hadn't trusted Esme so easily, none of this would have happened."

"Esme is a predator, Edward," I said quietly. "She sees a weakness and exploits it. Even Felix was one of her victims."

Edward shot me a look of disbelief. "Unlikely. That man took too much pleasure in torturing me," he spat.

"According to Detective McCarty, Felix was a runaway and had been sexually assaulted by some street kids before he was taken under Esme's wing," Bella murmured. "He only ever knew violence and he took it out on you. He was the weak one and he saw you as weak, taking advantage of you."

"That's because I am," Edward snorted derisively.

"You're not. Edward, you are so strong," I said, guiding his face to look at me. Despite his hunger and gaunt appearance, he still was so gorgeous. His jade-colored eyes were not as haunted, but angry, swirling with disdain for Felix and Esme. "Most people would have given up, Edward."

"I wanted to," he muttered, his eyes fluttering shut. "I still do. But, my mother, you … that's all that stopped me from slicing my wrists open. Though, Esme had certainly helped with that." He ran his fingers over the red, angry welts on his wrists. "If only the handcuffs cut a little deeper."

"Why were you cuffed?" I asked, getting up and walking to my bathroom. I grabbed some first aid supplies. Walking back to the bed, and took his hand in mine. Tenderly, I wiped the cuts that marred his skin. He jumped, grimacing with each pass. "Does it hurt?"

"Not really," he murmured. "I'm just waiting for you to lash out."

"I won't, love," I said, my heart shattering. "I will _never_ hurt you. I want to only help you."

"In theory, I know that. But …" he trailed off. He looked up at me and there was fear within his verdant colored orbs. "You say you love me, but Esme said the same thing. Or she'd force me to say it to her. She knows nothing of love, only pain and hatred."

"Edward, it will take time for you to trust me, but I do love you. I don't want you to fear me and I'll do everything for you to see that and know that you are in control. Even if you don't want me, I will still help you," I muttered, my heart breaking as I said that.

"You and my mother were the only things that kept me going," he said, flipping his hand and threading our fingers together. "I do want you. I just … Esme made me do things that I didn't want to do." He reached up and ran his fingertips down my cheek.

I took his hand, kissing his palm. "Did she …?"

"She did," he answered. "She held me captive." He covered his wrist and blushed. "That's why she used the handcuffs. I wouldn't fight her, but she still wanted me incapacitated. She took what she wanted, regardless of what I wanted. She forced me to do things to Felix and he was going to …"

"Did he?" I snarled, my anger flaring.

"No. I got sick with the flu," Edward said, sitting back on the pillows, but hissing when his back hit the bed. "Fuck. It'll be a long time until I can lay on my back …"

"I'm grateful that Felix never did _that_ ," I spat. "If he did, I'd cut off his dick and feed it to him."

Edward chuckled darkly, his eyes glazing over. "That would be too kind," he growled, his voice low and hypnotic.

"What happened to your back, Edward?" I asked, brushing an errant hair from his forehead. It broke whatever trance he was under and he grimaced. His skin grew paler, almost grey. "Too much? Too soon?"

"I don't want to tell the story over and over again," he said. "I know that the police will want to talk to me. I want to put everyone who _tortured me_ behind bars. I won't be anybody's doormat anymore. I'm done being weak, insignificant and afraid."

"I'm proud of you," I said, squeezing his hand.

"You probably won't be proud of me after you hear all that was done to me," he said, giving me a look of shame. "I only wanted to be with you." His eyes filled with tears. "We made love and I don't know if I can show you that again. The mere thought of …"

"Shhhh," I said soothingly. "You focus on getting better, physically and emotionally. Your needs are more important than anything right now." He nodded, putting his head on my shoulder and loosely wrapping his arm around my waist. We stayed that way until his stomach growled. "Do you want something to eat? I have a fully stocked fridge. Anything you want, love."

"I'd like something, but it's been a long time since I've had a full meal," he said.

"Eat what you can," I said, getting up and helping him to his feet. When he did, I noticed some blood on his hoodie and on the sheets. I ignored it, but I was concerned what was underneath his clothes. What damage did Bitchme and her disgusting group of cronies do to this sweet, wonderful man? Obviously something horrific if it was causing so much blood to seep through his clothes.

 _Bitch is gonna die, let me tell you!_

Edward picked at the snack I made for him. I could tell he wanted to eat more, but with as much weight as he'd lost, he would have to work slowly back up to eating full meals. I prattled on about everything and nothing, mainly about silly stories that happened at Swan Towers. I wanted to help him forget his dire situation at the moment and get him to relax. However, that all dissipated when I got a phone call from Jessica saying that Dr. Banner was here.

Edward turned a ghostly white and begging for Carlisle to be by his side. I was hurt by his plea, but I knew that Carlisle and Edward had built a bond. If Edward was comfortable with him, then I wouldn't force myself into that situation.

It still fucking hurt, though.

 _It's not about you, Swan. The man has been through the ringer and you're concerned about your god damned feelings? Grow. Up._

Right.

Edward's in charge and what he wants is what he gets.

 **A/N: You still with me? Don't give up on them yet. Leave me some lovin!**


	51. Chapter 50

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A** _ **darker**_ **journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written.**

 **Chapter Fifty**

 **EPOV**

"Edward, you have to calm down," Carlisle said soothingly. "Dr. Banner is a wonderful doctor."

"It's not the doctor," I hissed. "I hurt Bella's feelings." I gripped my hair, remembering how she looked when pleaded for Carlisle to stay with me.

"She understands that you don't want her to know. Her feelings may have been hurt, but she wants the best for you. She gets that we have this weird bond," Carlisle chuckled. "It's a trust thing. She gets it."

"I don't want her to see them," I frowned. "Or any of my …"

"Dr. Banner will probably have to take pictures for the police investigation," Carlisle grimaced, holding up a digital camera. "Besides your back, what else is there?"

"My wrists, whip marks on my legs and butt and I was forced to have sex with Esme, my dick is raw," I muttered. "Thankfully, the _clients_ I went to were mainly interested in my pain and not me giving them pleasure."

There was a tentative knock. Bella poked her head inside. "Dr. Banner is here and I just got a phone call from Emmett. They're on their way to take your statement," she said.

"Did they get anything from Esme's office?" Carlisle asked.

"They got tons, but …" she trailed off. "I'll tell you once Dr. Banner's done." She looked pale and wouldn't look me in the eye. "I'm going to Rose's. Call me down there when you're finished." She opened the door and an older gentleman walked in. He was tall and distinguished, but had a warm, friendly smile.

"Edward?" he asked, walking to me. He was deliberate with his actions and he held out his hand. "I'm Dr. Richard Banner. I'll be taking care of you today and for the foreseeable future. It's nice to meet you." I shook his hand, eyeing him warily. "Now, I know that you were in a situation that was, um, how do I put it? Fucking hell on earth?"

"That's putting it mildly," I whispered.

"Edward, I know that you are wary of me. I understand that. I want you to know that as your physician, I will do everything to make you feel better, physically and emotionally," Dr. Banner said. "You tell me what you're most comfortable with and we'll go from there."

"I'm not comfortable with anything, Dr. Banner," I said. "My body was used and abused by one of the most sadistic people on the planet. I'm covered, from head to toe, with scars and …"

"Do you want me to tell your story?" Carlisle asked.

"No, I have to," I said, clenching my fists. Closing my eyes, I told my story to Dr. Banner, describing the hell I'd lived through from the moment my father died until I was dropped off at the seedy motel on the outskirts of Seattle this morning. Dr. Banner didn't write anything down, he just listened. When I was done, I removed my hoodie and t-shirt. I felt ashamed when I saw the blood stains on the back and I knew that I had ruined Bella's expensive sheets.

Dr. Banner approached me slowly, his hands held up. "Let me help you, Edward," he said. "I don't want you to cause more damage to your back."

I nodded and let the doctor cut away the gauze wrapping. He didn't say anything as he put on gloves to inspect the work that Carlisle did on my back. "Some of these wounds need two layers of suturing. However, the work that was done on them is remarkable."

"I did it. I'm a trained EMT," Carlisle shrugged. "I posed as a doctor to gain access to Madame Esme's Den of Torture."

"Edward, do you mind if I take some photos?" Dr. Banner asked.

"Go ahead," I whispered, trying to keep myself from shaking to death. Carlisle walked in front of me, taking my hands.

"Are you okay, son?" he asked.

"Cold," I muttered. "I'm very cold."

"I'll take these photos quickly and then address the deeper cuts on your back," Dr. Banner said. "I'm assuming there's more?"

I nodded, tears falling down my cheeks. Hooking my thumbs on the waistband of my plaid pajama pants and my boxer briefs, I lowered them to the ground. I heard Carlisle curse and Dr. Banner growl under his breath. "If I ever see this Esme woman, I want to give her an exact replica of each scar on your body on hers. She's a bitch and deserves more than prison," Dr. Banner spat. He took the pictures and catalogued each of my injuries. I was sobbing by the time he examined my penis, which was red and raw from all of the fucking that Esme forced me to do. He carefully rubbed a salve on it and the pain I felt dissipated. Carefully, both men helped me into a fresh pair of boxers and pajamas, working on my back.

When Dr. Banner was done, I was mummified and Carlisle stepped out. I couldn't look into Dr. Banner's eyes. He was working on my scars around my wrists and wrapping them in more gauze. "You must think I'm a fool," I whispered, my voice raw.

"No, Edward. I don't," he said. "I know that you must hate yourself and hate what Esme has done to you. She has broken the law and will be put in prison for a long, _long_ time. She held you against your will, forcing you to do things that no one should ever do. Slavery was abolished over a hundred fifty years ago. She took your choice away."

"I never said no," I muttered.

"But you also didn't say yes. Edward, she raped you, in more ways than one," Dr. Banner murmured. "My wife always says that it's always darkest before dawn. You're at that point now, Edward. But, you are out of that environment with people who are on your side. What are you thinking?"

"I wish I could die," I rasped, my eyes fluttering shut. "I want to die."

"I don't blame you, but I don't want you to die. Carlisle, Bella, Rose … none of them want you to die. Your mother …" he trailed off. "They all love you."

"What if I can't love them in return? I'm broken, Dr. Banner," I said, looking up at him. "I could have walked away and I wouldn't be _this_!"

"Why didn't you?"

"My mom. If I had left, Esme would have … what I'm dealing with is a walk in the park compared to what she would to my mother," I spat. "She controlled everything regarding my mother's care. She still does."

"From what I've been told, Bella, your _wife_ , is going in to get that fixed," Dr. Banner smirked. "She's on the docket for Judge Trask to become your mother's legal guardian. You are away on business and we have proof that Esme has been aware of abuse that your mother has endured."

"My mom was abused?" I growled.

"Not abused, per se. More like neglected, or so I was told," Dr. Banner said. "By this time tomorrow, your mother will be in the care of Bella and the best private home care possible. I'm making the arrangements. However, we need to focus on you. You have a long road to recovery, both physically and emotionally."

"I know," I frowned.

"I'm most concerned about your wish to die. I think that you might benefit from taking an antidepressant. How is your sleeping?" he asked.

"Not good. I have nightmares," I grimaced.

"Hmmm," Dr. Banner said. "Perhaps a mild sedative can help with that, but you need to talk to someone. I have a colleague who specializes in sexual assault victims. She can help you and I know she's willing to make house calls. I'll have her come by tomorrow. I'll focus on your physical wounds while Dr. Benson will work with your emotional and psychological ones. I also want to run some further tests, STD screening, blood work and check your overall health, but I'll do that at a later date."

"I can't pay for this, Dr. Banner," I said, looking up at him. "I have nothing."

"Did I say anything about being reimbursed?" Dr. Banner chided. "Edward, you owe me nothing."

"But my debt …" I said.

"No debt. You have one job and that's for you to get better," he said. "Now, how is your pain?"

"I can't feel anything now," I shrugged.

"That's because of the numbing agent I used while I stitched you up," Dr. Banner said. "I'm going to leave a prescription for Vicodin and Ativan. The Vicodin is for the pain and Ativan will help you sleep, as well as prevent anxiety attacks. Dr. Benson will prescribe antidepressants and a sleep aide if necessary when she meets with you tomorrow." He got up and carried the camera. "I will be giving these photos to the police as evidence. They need to see the extent of the abuse you received."

"I know," I whispered. "I'm just so ashamed that I let this happen."

"You didn't, Edward," Dr. Banner said. "You were placed in a difficult situation. With the support of your friends, family and people who love you, you will move past this. We're all fighting for you."

I nodded. "Thank you, Dr. Banner," I said.

"I'll be by in a day or two to check on your back. For the older scars, use this cream. It'll help lessen their appearance," he said, handing me a large tube. "In regards to your diet, eat smaller meals until you can handle more food. You are far too thin. Eat a lot of protein and stay hydrated. I'll leave my suggestions for your dietary needs with Bella." He got up and gathered all of his belongings. "One step at a time, Edward. You have one of the most caring people on the planet on your side. I've known Bella since she was a little girl and she will do anything to help the people she loves. She loves you."

I gave him a smile. "She's told me," I murmured.

"And I know that you love her," he said, winking at me. I blushed, nodding minutely. "One step at a time, Edward. I'll see you in a couple of days." He slung his bag over his shoulder and left me in the bedroom.

Blowing out a breath, I put on a fresh t-shirt. I stiffly got up since I couldn't feel most of my back, walking out to the living room. Bella was working on her tablet, her brow furrowed and her lips pursed. "Bella?" I called. She blinked up at me, her eyes filled with concern. I gulped down my anxiety and sat down next to her. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, love," she said, taking my hand.

"You've been amazing and so supportive, kind, and …" I whispered. "I want you to know what happened to me, Bella."

"You've told me, Edward," she said, threading our fingers together.

"Not all of it," I grimaced. "I can't move past all of this if I keep it bottled up. I want … I _need_ to tell you. You have to know. I want you to know before I tell the police." I looked at her, gazing into her espresso colored eyes. "I want you to know that I trust you and that I love you, too." She smiled, tears welling in her eyes. She tenderly wrapped her arms around me and I felt like I was finally _home_.

 **A/N: Edward's recovery will be slow-going. Edward has a lot of healing to do, but what happened with the raid? Was Bitchme caught? You'll find out soon. Up next will be Edward's discussion with Bella about the abuse he endured. It won't be explicit, but the pain and agony behind it will be as plain as day.**

 **Also ~ this will be the last update for this story for about two and half weeks. I'm the director of a musical and next week is the beginning of the last two weeks before the production. Essentially, I'll be living at work. Getting to school around seven in the morning and coming home around ten at night (if I'm lucky). Updates will resume around March 21** **st** **, or so. Just wanted to let you know! Thanks for reading! :-)**


	52. Chapter 51

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A** _ **darker**_ **journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written.**

 ***Angst Warning*  
*Tissue Warning***

 **Chapter Fifty-One**

 **EPOV**

 _Blowing out a breath, I put on a fresh t-shirt. I stiffly got up since I couldn't feel most of my back, walking out to the living room. Bella was working on her tablet, her brow furrowed and her lips pursed. "Bella?" I called. She blinked up at me, her eyes filled with concern. I gulped down my anxiety and sat down next to her. "I'm sorry."_

" _Don't apologize, love," she said, taking my hand._

" _You've been amazing and so supportive, kind, and …" I whispered. "I want you to know what happened to me, Bella."_

" _You've told me, Edward," she said, threading our fingers together._

" _Not all of it," I grimaced. "I can't move past all of this if I keep it bottled up. I want … I need to tell you. You have to know. I want you to know before I tell the police." I looked at her, gazing into her espresso colored eyes. "I want you to know that I trust you and that I love you, too." She smiled, tears welling in her eyes. She tenderly wrapped her arms around me and I felt like I was finally_ home _._

Breaking apart, Bella gave me a tentative smile. "I don't want to force you into doing something you don't want, love," she said quietly.

"The past eleven years have been nothing but forced servitude. I want you to know what happened to me. I have to show you if I want to get better," I said. "I want you to be proud to be seen with me."

"I already am," she said.

" _Bellisima,_ you and I both know that I'm a fucking mess," I snorted.

"Right now? Yes, but I want to help you get better," she chuckled anxiously. "It will be a work in progress, love."

I nodded, agreeing with her. "I know that you had your suspicions about Esme, but what she is; it's far worse than your most horrific nightmare," I muttered. I blew out a breath and looked at her. "Esme forced me to do things to her."

"Forced? As in …" she trailed off, her face turning an unnatural shade of puce. "She … she …"

"Yes," I whispered.

Bella shot up and stomped to the window, her hands clenched in tight fists. "Bitch is gonna fucking die. She is going to be speared by stilettos in her eyeballs. I swear to God, she will _suffer_. Maybe Carlisle can turn into Dr. Fucking Jekyll and perform experiments on her."

"I never said no," I argued.

"But, she just took what she wanted," Bella sneered. "It wasn't a yes, Edward. Did you want to be with her?"

"No. Never," I snarled. "I only wanted to be with one person and that was you. Unfortunately, I'm so _tainted_ , I don't know if you want me."

"Edward, _la mia forza,_ I will always want you. I don't give my heart freely," she said, walking to me. She sat back down and picked up my hand. Deliberately, she placed it above her heart, which was frantically beating beneath her breast. "This is yours, Edward. When I said that I love you, I meant it, with my heart, my mind and my soul."

"What does that mean?" I asked. " _La mia forza?_ "

"My strength," she said. "You are so strong, Edward. Don't think that you aren't." I made a face, thinking otherwise. "Esme beat you down, telling you that you weren't worth it, but you are. I'll tell you as often as I can how much I love you and how proud I am of you. You didn't give up."

"I wanted to," I said. "After all I was put through, I wanted to end it all." I took her hand and led her to her bedroom. I noticed that there were fresh sheets on the bed. Dr. Banner had performed his examination in the guest room. In her room, memories of the first time I was with her flashed in my mind. She was so sexy and receptive to my touch, but now, the mere thought of touching her like that made my stomach turn. I shook that off, wanting to eventually touch her again, but I had to focus on me. "Bella, since our time in Napa, a lot has happened to me and I'm …" I gulped and bit back bile. "Deformed. Scarred. Ruined." She didn't say anything. She just walked up to me and ran her fingertips down my cheek. "I'm terrified that you won't … that I'm not worth it."

"You're worth it, love," she murmured.

I closed my eyes and removed my t-shirt and stripped down until I was naked. All of my bruises, scars, cuts and pain were on display. I was crying, tears falling down my cheeks. "Now you know," I choked out. Bella didn't respond. She just enfolded me into a tender hug. We sat down on the bed and I just cried. When I calmed down, Bella helped me back into my clothes and tucked me into the bed. She was calm, sweet, loving and so gentle. "How can you not hate me?" I whispered, my body exhausted from all of the emotional turmoil.

"I couldn't hate you if I tried," she said soothingly. "I'm appalled at what you have been through. That bitch and all her little twisted minions are gonna fucking die for what they did you, but it's not your fault. I just wish that you didn't have to endure this. Why didn't you walk away?"

"My mom," I shrugged. "Until I met you, she was all I had left. I couldn't leave her in Esme's care. You see how she treated me and I was her prized stallion, her most cherished escort. I'm scarred and ruined because of her."

"You're not ruined and you're just bruised," Bella said, threading our fingers together. "I'll be by your side, every step of the way, love."

"You're not disgusted at what you saw?" I asked.

"I'm disgusted, but not at you. At _her_ ," she spat. "Now, you get comfy and I'll make you something to eat." She handed me the remote, after turning on the television. I idly flipped the channels, not really paying attention. I never watched television. I was either working for Esme or _working_ on Esme. On one of the classic movie channels, I stumbled on a movie I loved when I was a kid. I curled up, watching some silly Disney film.

However, the shattering of a plate, broke my reverie. Bella screech forced me from the comfort of the bed.

 _What now?_

 **A/N: Exactly, Edward. What now? Leave me some!**


	53. Chapter 52

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A** _ **darker**_ **journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written.**

 **Chapter Fifty-Two**

 **BPOV**

I was making some grilled cheese and tomato soup. I remember _loving_ that when I was feeling down. My mom made the best grilled cheese, with American, cheddar, provolone and mozzarella. It was decadent and I hoped that Edward would like it, too. As I was dishing up the grilled cheese and pouring the creamy tomato soup into an oversized mug, Rose and Emmett walked in.

"Hey, guys," I said. "I was just making Edward a snack. Obviously, today has been a cluster." I picked up the plates and moved toward the bedroom.

"Unfortunately, the clusterfuck is about to get even more fucked up," Emmett muttered his breath.

I looked at him, glaring at him. "What do you mean?" I asked, trying to keep my voice even.

"You can't not tell her, Emmett," Rose said, arching a brow.

"Sooooooo," he hedged, running his hand through his cropped hair. "We did the search on Esme's office and found a lot of damning evidence."

"That's good news," I said, my stomach churning.

"It would be great news if a newbie patrol cop hadn't fucking lost her," Emmett snarled. "We went to formalize her arrest and she was gone. All of the employees were placed in a conference room. Esme Platt was not in that fucking room."

The tray of food fell from my hands and I let out a god awful screech, clawing my hands into my hair. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! HOW THE FUCK DID SHE GET OUT?!" I screamed, running toward Emmett and slapping at his arms. He covered his face as I wailed on him. I was angry, livid at him, at the cop, at fucking Bitchme. I felt a pair of arms around my waist, dragging me away from a cowering Emmett. We slipped onto the floor and were both covered in tomato soup. I glared at Emmett with ire and loathing.

" _Bellisima,_ " Edward said soothingly. "Breathe."

"Emmett, tell _Edward_ what you told me," I sneered. "You're supposed to protect him from her, Detective McCarty!"

"I'm sorry! I thought she was under control with Officer Maruzek," Emmett frowned. "All of the employees, really. He's one of the best on the force."

"Apparently not, unless he's under her influence," I spat.

"Esme got away?" Edward asked quietly as he held me in his lap.

"Mr. Masen, I'm sorry, but she eluded capture. She was in the office when she was served the warrant for us to serve her office and residence. All of the employees were corralled into a conference room," Emmett muttered.

"The one right off the elevator?" Edward replied, his voice barely a whisper and his face as white as a sheet. Emmett nodded. "There's an 'escape route' from the closet in that conference room. There's access to the back stairwell. More than likely, she was ushered in there and threatened her employees if they told the cops where she went."

"Do you know if she has any other vehicles? A way to flee the country?"

"I don't know. Probably. She's got a lot of money at her disposal," Edward said woodenly, his arms tightening around me and his breathing becoming more haggard.

"Love, I'm sorry, but you have to calm down," I said soothingly, turning in his lap. "Look at me, baby."

"She's never going to give up. She won't stop until I'm dead," he said, his voice haunted and tiny.

"She may have just left, running away like the coward she is," Rose suggested.

"She's not a coward," Edward snarled, glaring at Rosalie. "She's a manipulative, backstabbing whore who takes what she wants kills a person with her hatred and soul-sucking poison. Each time she … she fucking _raped_ me, I died more inside. She's not giving up. She won't give up. She has too much to lose if she runs away."

"Edward's right," Emmett said. "According to her books, she's got almost a quarter of a billion dollars locked away in various banks all over the world. Unfortunately, she can't access any of them since her assets have been frozen. Her 'business' is quite lucrative." Emmett gave us a concerned look. "I know that you probably don't want to talk to me. I have to get your statement, Edward."

He looked at me, his jade-colored orbs pleading with me for them to go away. His body was trembling. _La mia forza_ , he was done. "Emmett, today, as you so aptly put it, has been a clusterfuck of epic proportions. Esme is on the loose, but she can't get in here. We have security. Can't you take his statement tomorrow?"

"Okay," Emmett said. "I'm sorry about …"

"Me, too. I didn't mean to fly off the handle like that," I said, giving Emmett a terse smile. "However, with all that happened, hearing that she had eluded capture …"

"Right," Emmett nodded. "I'm going to head back to the station and work on gathering more evidence on Esme. When she is caught, she will never see the light of day again. There are contracts, receipts, invoices … all proof her _selling_ people."

"Did you manage to get that girl? Elianna?" I asked.

"We did. A US Marshal was on the plane that Esme put her on and flew back this morning. She's been reunited with her family," Emmett said.

"At least, she got a happy ending," I said.

"And so will you," Emmett murmured, looking at Edward. "I'll be by in the morning."

"Early afternoon," I argued. "I have a court appearance to take over Edward's mother's legal guardianship. Jenks and I are on the docket for nine with Judge Trask."

"He's the same guy who got us our search warrant with the help of Aro and Marcus Volturi," Emmett nodded. "He'll grant you the guardianship. He's a great judge, fair."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, Bells," Rose said, taking Emmett's hand and guiding them out of the suite.

Edward had a vice grip around me, his cheek pressed to my hair. The trembling had calmed down, but his eyes were still haunted. I weaved my fingers with his, turning so I could hold him. As I moved, I noticed his feet. They were cut up from the shards of the plate on the floor. "Edward, baby, you're bleeding," I said.

"I had to make sure you were alright," he said, his voice having a singsong quality to it. "I don't want to lose you, too."

"I'm going to call Carlisle," I said, moving to get up.

"No, please …" he choked out, tightening his arms around my waist. Despite his weight loss, he still had a great deal of strength. "Just stay with me a few moments longer. It doesn't hurt."

"Okay, baby," I said, snuggling back in his embrace. That was hard since he was just skin and bones. When he calmed down, I got up and dialed Carlisle. He was staying in my dad's lavish suite in the hotel. He came down and helped me clean up the mess on the floor. Edward couldn't do much since both of his feet were now torn to shreds from rushing to get me. We just set him up on the couch while I went to work on making a fresh meal for him. Carlisle then worked on his feet, only bandaging them with gauze. Carlisle also gave Edward one of the sedatives that Dr. Banner had prescribed. He was still anxious and jittery, and understandably so, about Esme's bait and switch maneuver.

We ate our meals and eventually went into the bedroom. Carlisle decided to stay in my guest room while I slept with Edward. Though, I was terrified that he'd panic if I touched him. I lay down next to him, running my fingers through his hair. He gave me a timid, crooked smile. "It was you. My dreams of you that made me hold on," he whispered in the dim light of my bedroom. "I love you, Bella. I felt it when we were in Napa. You are such a wonderful, kind, gentle, patient and beautiful woman. I wanted to feel that again before I died."

"You're not going to die, Edward," I whispered. "I just got you back."

"Even if I died tomorrow, I know that I was with the woman I loved more than my own life," he said, moving closer and putting his arm around my waist. He sighed contentedly, tightening his grip. He was snoring before I knew it. I turned in his embrace, kissing his forehead, nose and oh, so gently on his lips. He smiled against my mouth, kissing me back before burrowing his nose into my neck.

With all he had been through, Edward was still a snuggler. A cuddler.

It gave me hope that he would eventually be okay. I prayed that he would be.

All we had to do was get his mother into our care. Then, find Bitchme and beat her to a bloody pulp. Oh, wait. Send her to jail where she can be beat to a bloody pulp and become Bertha's bitch.

Heh, heh.

She should endure the same _torture_ she inflicted on her employees.

That would be poetic justice.

I smiled as drifted off to sleep, imagining all of the ways that Esme could be maimed. It was the best dream ever.

 **A/N: So, yeah. Esme pulled a Victoria. She got away. Where in the hell did she go? Evil bitch. She's not done yet. She ain't going down with a fight. Leave me suggestions of what you think should happen to her? I'm curious.**

 **Really.**

 **Also, come find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. We're a fun bunch of guys and gals! At least, I think. ;-) I'm also on twitter: tufano79. Love and smooches!**


	54. Chapter 53

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A** _ **darker**_ **journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written.**

 **Chapter Fifty-Three**

 **BPOV**

To say I barely slept was an understatement. Edward was curled up on my breast, clinging to me like a limpet. He didn't have any nightmares, thankfully. I was just terrified of doing something that might freak him out, like the cheek kissing thing. I just ran my fingers through his hair and hummed quietly as he slept. I was exhausted, but grateful that he felt comfortable enough to sleep soundly in my arms.

When my alarm went off and kissed Edward's forehead, wriggling out of his vice-like grip. He whimpered when I was up and out of bed, but curled around my pillow. I hopped in the shower, taking a quick one since I wanted to make Edward some breakfast before I left for court to meet with Judge Trask and becoming Elizabeth's legal guardian. When I walked out of the bathroom, Edward was up, rubbing his eyes.

"Hi," he said sleepily. "My pillow disappeared."

"I have to go to court, but I wanted to make you breakfast in bed," I smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

"Like a freaking baby," he chuckled, his face curling up into a timid, bus sweet crooked grin that I loved so much. "You're the best dream catcher."

"I'll add that to my resume. Do you want oatmeal or eggs?" I asked.

"Hmmm, oatmeal. Eggs, they don't sound very appetizing," he replied, wrinkling his nose.

"Then, you're in for a treat," I smiled, sitting down on the bed and ruffling his bed hair. "My oatmeal tastes like a cinnamon roll with apples. It's delicious."

"I can't wait," he said, giving me another timid crooked grin. I moved toward him, looking into his eyes. He licked his lips before sweetly brushing his lips with mine. He was blushing when he was done, appearing very shy and adorable. I caressed my hand down his cheek, feeling the stubble beneath my fingers, not wanting to push him too far. I got up, leaving him in the bedroom. I made enough oatmeal for Edward, Carlisle and me, setting the table in the dining room.

Edward hobbled out to the dining room. His hair was damp and his face not marred with pillow wrinkles. "Did you shower?" I asked. "Your stitches …"

"I used the detachable shower head to wash my hair. If I don't attack it first thing in the morning, it has a mind of its own," he chuckled, blushing. "I also checked on Carlisle. That man could wake the dead with his snoring."

"I'll get him. Do you want some coffee?" I asked.

"I can get it," he replied, walking to the kitchen to make himself a cup.

I nodded, walking to Carlisle's room. He was snoring, sawing logs with the obnoxious sounds coming from his mouth. His chest was bare and I could see the scar from the gunshot wound on his torso and the other near his hip. "That cannot be human," I grumbled, tugging the pillow from underneath Carlisle's head. His snoring faltered, but resumed as he rolled onto his stomach, revealing his naked ass. "Oh, gross!" I wailed. Using the pillow, I smacked his head. "Cullen! Get your naked ass up! Don't you own any pajamas?"

"Up in your dad's suite, you brat," Carlisle said, shooting me a withering glare. "What the fuck are you doing? Waking me up at the crack of dawn?"

"It's seven, Carlisle," I said. "I'm going to court in an hour …"

"Oh, right," he replied, scrubbing his face. He started shuffling to get up. I turned on my heel, not wanting to see Carlisle's junk. The man was like a father figure to me and I'd definitely be scarred for life if I saw Carlisle's family jewels. I sat down at the dining room table, next to Edward.

"Everything okay?" he asked, putting down his coffee mug.

"Carlisle ... Naked ... Saw ... Ass?" I squeaked.

"Carlisle saw your ass?" Edward chuckled.

"No, I saw his," I whimpered. "It was so _white_ and droopy."

"MY ASS IS NOT DROOPY!" Carlisle bellowed from his room. Edward arched a brow, trying to hide his laughter.

"Yes, it is," I yelled back. Edward bit his lip, laughing fully. It was magical to hear him laugh. His face was free of the pains of his injuries and his horrific situation. His nose was wrinkled and his green eyes sparkled like emeralds. I giggled with him, losing it completely when Carlisle stomped out of his room. His hair was a disheveled mess and his shirt was on inside out.

"Not everyone is perfect like you, Isabella Marie Gertrude Swan," Carlisle sneered.

"Gertrude?" Edward snorted.

"My confirmation name," I grumbled, wiping my face. "It was Charlie's grandmother's name. At least my ass isn't droopy."

"Yeah, hi, I got shot. Exercising hurts," Carlisle snapped, pouring himself a cup of coffee. "I have a permanent limp. AND my ass does not droop."

"You keep telling yourself that, Carlisle," I snickered. "Now, dig in. My special cinnamon roll oatmeal."

"This shit is the best," Carlisle beamed, plopping down across from Edward and helping himself to an overflowing bowl. Edward did the same, but not filling his bowl completely. He nibbled at the meal. His stomach was obviously not ready for full meals yet.

"Do you want a protein shake, too?" I asked, making my own bowl.

"Not right now. Dr. Banner said that I need to eat smaller meals," he said, putting the spoon down. "Though, this tastes like a Cinnabon."

"Only, not as fattening," I giggled. "I'm glad you like it." He gave me a genuine smile, reaching for my hand.

"I'm going to head to Charlie's suite to shower and grab my shit. I'll stay down here for the time being," Carlisle said after he had practically licked the bowl. "I don't want to freak out Gertrude with my white, droopy ass."

"Call me Gertrude again and I'll change the locks, Carlisle," I growled.

"Your dad may be in Phuket, but I can still use his access codes to get in," he sang, limping out of my suite.

"Phuket? What's that?" Edward asked.

"It's a city in Thailand," I answered. I turned to him, weaving our fingers together. "Will you be okay with Carlisle while I'm at court?"

"I should be. He said that Dr. Benson, the psychiatrist that Dr. Banner mentioned, will be coming by," Edward explained. "And I know I have to talk to Detective McCarty, too."

"Do you want me there?" I asked, squeezing his hands.

"When I talk to the detective, yes," he whispered. "For Dr. Benson, I don't think so." He gulped, closing his eyes and blowing out a shaky breath. "I want to talk Dr. Benson about getting better for you, for us. I don't know if I can do that with you in the room."

"Edward, you have to want to get better for you. I love you and always will. In regards to the 'us,' we will cross that bridge when _you're_ ready," I whispered, cupping his cheek. "There is no rush. I'm not going anywhere. I promise you. I just don't want to do something that might hurt you. I know that kissing your cheeks is a big no."

"Other than that, I can't tell you," he choked out. "You saw my body and what she did to me. The only thing she refused to do is kiss me. That's why I'm okay with kissing. I love kissing. I love cuddling …"

"And I'll do that as much as you need me to," I smiled.

He gave me a tiny grin, leaning forward to caress his lips against mine. I sighed, running my fingers through his thick hair. His arms snaked around my waist as he angled his head, sliding his tongue between my lips. Too quickly, he pulled back, his cheeks flushed and his chest heaving. _He sets the pace, Swan._ "Kissing you is like a dream. I'm afraid that at any moment, I'm going to wake up and still be _there_ ," he said, his voice pained. "Esme is never going to give up."

"You're safe, love," I soothed, running my fingers through his hair. "Esme will pay for all that she did to you."

He leaned forward, his forehead touching mine. His eyes fluttered shut and he nodded. Though, it would be a long time until he felt truly safe. He took me in his arms, burying his nose into my neck. I could feel him tremble as he held me. He was terrified that this was all a dream. When Carlisle came back, he arched a brow. I just kept Edward in my arms as long as I could before I got ready for my court appearance with Judge Trask.

Dressing in a demure pant suit, I wore my mom's engagement ring along with a simple white gold band. Carlisle and Edward were talking in the living room and from what I heard, they were not having a pleasant conversation.

" … but, what if something happens to her?" Edward hissed.

"Bella's a tough cookie," Carlisle answered. "I trained her. She knows how to handle an assailant and she has a concealed weapons permit."

I walked into the living room. "What are you talking about?"

"Edward …" Carlisle sighed. "He's concerned that Esme is going to retaliate against you."

"She could kill you," Edward choked out. "Call that Detective or someone to go with you, Bella. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you. Please?"

"Okay, love," I said, pulling out my phone and dialing Rose. After speaking briefly, she had had the same concern and Emmett was already on his way to Swan Towers to pick me up. "We're all good, Edward. Emmett is on his way to bring me to the courthouse."

Ten minutes later, Emmett arrived, but remained outside. I hugged Edward, kissing him tenderly. He didn't want me to go, but he eventually loosened his grip. Carlisle wrapped his arm around Edward's shoulders, whispering in his ear. I just prayed that Judge Trask would relinquish Esme's guardianship, granting it to me. The sick feeling I felt in my stomach told me otherwise.

 _Keep the faith, Bella. You have to keep the faith._

 **A/N: Do you think that Bella will get Elizabeth's care transferred over to her? And what about Edward? How do you think he's handling everything?**

 **I hope you all didn't mind that added that somewhat humorous scene with Carlisle's droopy ass. Too much seriousness. We needed some** _ **silliness.**_ **All at the expense of dear, droopy-assed Carlisle.**

 **Anyhow, we're going back to Edward so we can hear his conversation with Dr. Benson. We'll come back to Bella. Also, I'm thinking of changing where I'm going with this. The climax will be the same, but what happens is going to be slightly different in regards to the characters involved. Leave me some!**


	55. Chapter 54

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A** _ **darker**_ **journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written.**

 **Chapter Fifty-Four**

 **EPOV**

Watching Bella walk out that door was harder than I anticipated. I collapsed onto the couch, curling up in the fetal position as Carlisle sat in front of me on the overstuffed chair. "She'll be back, son."

"My … _need_ for her is not normal, Carlisle," I said. "I shouldn't be this attached."

"She showed you kindness. You latched on and you feel safe with her, like she'll protect you. Knowing Bella, she will," Carlisle chuckled.

"She shouldn't have protect me. I should be protecting her," I growled. Looking down at my frail, broken body, I wasn't in any shape to protect anyone. "She'll be okay with Detective McCarty, right?"

"Emmett is one of the best officers in the force, Edward. He'll protect her. Plus, they're going to the courthouse, which is protected beyond recognition, with metal detectors and armed guards all throughout the complex. If Esme tried to get through, she would be stopped," Carlisle explained.

"Okay," I whispered.

"Now, I spoke with Dr. Banner. He told me that Dr. Benson will be here in an hour or so. She's well-known around the Pacific Northwest for her treatment of victims of abuse, sexual, emotional and physical abuse and assault victims. She specializes in it," Carlisle said. "She used to work for the FBI as a profiler, but couldn't do it anymore, wanting to focus on helping the survivors of these crimes."

"What does she look like?" I asked.

"She's tall, a little shorter than me, with dark hair and dark eyes. I've seen her on the witness stand for various cases," Carlisle said. "Now, Bella got you some clothes since she assumed that you probably didn't have anything. Some of it is her ex-husband's and the rest she got herself."

"I don't know how I'm going to pay her back," I frowned.

"You're not. She's doing this because she loves you," Carlisle said, offering me a hand. I took it and followed him into Bella's room, into her closet. There were more clothes in there than I could imagine. Half of the closet was filled with men's clothing ranging from jeans to suits. Tears sprang in my eyes and ran my fingers along the fabric. "I'll give you a minute, Edward. When you've chosen something, I'll help change your dressings on your back, feet and wrists."

I nodded, grabbing a pair of dark jeans. They were obviously very expensive and were my size. Or rather, the size I was prior to my eight weeks in Esme's torture chamber. I put them back, searching for something less expensive. However, my search was not fruitful. I decided to put on the first pair of jeans and a loose button-down shirt, with a t-shirt underneath. Carlisle helped change the dressing around my body and told me that I could try taking a bird bath the following day. Putting on my new clothes, we went back into the living room and waited for the phone call that Dr. Benson had arrived.

Shortly before ten, the phone rang and I knew it was the good doctor. I was shaking in my seat, afraid that she'd force me to relive my worst nightmare. Carlisle guided her inside and sat down opposite from Dr. Benson. She was older, about Esme's age, maybe a few years younger. Her hair was shiny and straight. She had a friendly smile and sharp dark brown eyes. "Dr. Benson, this is Edward Masen. Edward, this is Dr. Marina Benson," Carlisle said, squeezing my shoulder.

"Nice to meet you," I said, offering her my hand. She slowly took it, shaking it and maintaining eye contact with me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Edward," she said, giving me a warm grin.

I nodded. Carlisle got up and started to walk away. I shot my eyes to him, panicking. "I'm going in the office, Edward. This is between you and Dr. Benson, son. If you need me, I'm just around the corner."

"Okay," I said. I curled up in a ball, afraid to look at Dr. Benson.

"Edward, I know that you're apprehensive about all of this and understandably so. Dr. Banner told me about your situation, speaking in medical terms and obviously with your permission, correct?" she asked.

"Yeah," I nodded. I vaguely remembered Dr. Banner asking me about sharing my situation with Dr. Benson before he left.

She moved to sit next to me and I pressed myself against the arm of the couch. "Edward, look at me," she said quietly. I blew out a breath, blinking up at her. "I won't hurt you. My job is to help you. I know that you are distrustful of women and I don't blame you. However, I only know the medical part of your story. Dr. Banner didn't tell me what you endured. When you are ready, you'll tell me. But, before you can trust me, I want you to know my story."

I furrowed my brow, confused at her cryptic statement. "That's the most common response I get," she chuckled. "My story is two-fold. Number one, I was a product of a brutal rape."

"Wait, your mother was raped and she had you?" I asked.

Dr. Benson nodded. "I didn't know until I was much older. In college, actually," she said. "When I was in college, I was also raped and my mom told me what had happened to her."

"I'm so sorry," I whispered. "No one should have their choice taken away."

"You're right," she said. "And I think you understand that more than anyone." I blanched, nodding. "I went to school become a musician, but after I was raped, I changed my major to psychology and going to medical school to become a psychiatrist, but my main focus is talking to my patients, my clients. I don't like handing out prescriptions like they're candy. However, if it's warranted, I will fill a script."

"I don't want to take meds," I said.

"Unfortunately, you may have to. Based on your behavior, you are obviously displaying anxiety and fear of being in the room with me. It will be a small dose, just enough to take the edge off. However, before I can continue, can you tell me a little bit about what's going on?" she asked.

"I don't know where to start. The past eleven years has been a nightmare," I choked out.

"How about you tell me how it all began?" she encouraged. "How did you end up in Seattle?"

Taking a breath, I told her about my childhood in Forks and how happy my mom, my dad and I were, living in our bungalow. I wanted for nothing and I had two loving parents who doted on me completely. Mom stayed at home while my father worked. Then, my father's car accident happened and our world was flipped upside down. I tried to help my mom and did everything I could to keep the house, but it was too much for a fourteen year old boy to handle. She withered away, lost in her mind and I struggled to stay above water. When we lost the house, we moved to Seattle and that's where everything fell apart.

"I think that we're going to stop there for today. It sounded like your parents adored you," Dr. Benson said quietly. "Unfortunately, the loss of your father was too much for your mom and she neglected you."

"She didn't. She tried, but she missed him too much," I whispered, taking out the crumpled photo from my wallet. "My dad made bad investments and we were left with nothing. At that point, my mom had started showing symptoms for early onset Alzheimer's."

Dr. Benson nodded. "When did she start really losing her memory?"

"It started about a month after my dad's passing," I answered. "Is it Alzheimer's?"

"I don't know, but I don't think so. I want to meet with her before I can give you that assessment," Dr. Benson said, jotting down a few notes. "For now, I want to focus on you, Edward. I know you don't want to be on medication, but I think that you do need an antidepressant. We can reassess how you feel once we find the medication that will best interact with your body. Have you taken recreational drugs?"

"No," I replied. "I could barely keep food on the table and once is started working for Esme, she took almost all of my money."

"I'm going to prescribe you a new drug called Viibryd. A few of my clients who have been in situations like yours have noted a positive change," she said, handing me a thick envelope. "This is your starter pack. You take ten milligrams for a week and then up it to twenty. I want to see how you do on that. I'm also going to give you some medication for panic attacks and something to help you sleep. Take these only as needed, though. I'll see you every couple of days to check your reaction to the medication and to talk."

"About what happened to me?" I asked.

"Possibly. Or, we could talk about what you want to do now that you're free from Esme. Before all of this happened, what did you want to be?" she pressed. I opened my mouth, preparing to answer the question. "Think about it, Edward. It's not a test."

"Okay," I shrugged. "What about my relationship with Bella?"

"We'll talk about that more when I see you next, Edward," she said, handing me two small bottles. One was a prescription for Ambien and the other for Ativan. "The first one is a sleep aide and the second is the anti-anxiety pill."

"Only as needed," I said.

"One last thing before I go. I would like you to start journaling. I know it seems like a girly thing to do, but it'll help you process your feelings. In your journal, you have some homework assignments. The first is to figure out what you would want to do now that you're free. The second thing is think about your relationship with Bella. Are you with her because you feel like you owe her something or do you truly love her?" Dr. Benson asked. I bristled, angry at her harsh assessment of my relationship. "I can see that pissed you off. Don't answer it now. Think about it. I'll see you in a couple of days, Edward. It was a pleasure to talk to you." She packed up her belongings and left me in the living room. I could hear speaking with Carlisle before she left.

He walked into the living room, holding a worn leather book in his hand. "She may be harsh and you may not like her some days, but she'll help you, Edward," he said. Sitting down, he handed me the book. My name had been embossed in the front. "Your journal. This helps, too."

"Do you?" I asked, pointing to the book.

"Whenever I have a bad day," he shrugged. "I wrote in mine the night I left that condo after I stitched you up. You're stronger than you give yourself credit for, Edward."

"I don't believe it," I whispered, flipping open the book and seeing an entry inside. "What's this?"

"You'll see," he replied. "I'm going to make some lunch for us. Rather, I'm going to order some food. I can't cook for shit." He got up and left me in the living room with the book and this journal entry. Settling back, I opened the book and began reading.

 **A/N: Up next will be the journal entry. A picture of Dr. Marina Benson and the journal are on my blog. You can check that out on my profile. The link is there. Also, I'm on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and twitter, too: tufano79. As always, leave me some. Pretty please? With a cuddly Edward on top?**


	56. Chapter 55

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A** _ **darker**_ **journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written.**

 **Chapter Fifty-Five**

 _Dear Edward,_

 _When Dr. Banner mentioned calling Dr. Benson, I knew she was going to suggest a journal. I figured I'd break the ice with the first entry. Well, with the help of Bella and Rose, the first few entries. We all have our own secrets, our own stories. Some of them are awful and shocking, while others are just minor drama._

 _My story revolves around my injury. I was one of the best detectives in Seattle PD. You put me on a case, I'd close it. Out of hundred some odd cases I handled, there is only one that I never closed and that was my own. I don't know who shot me. Detective McCarty was partnered with me and we were chasing a perp. He turned to shoot, missing us completely. Emmett (Detective McCarty) went to shoot back, but I told him not to since we were in a neighborhood. Too many liabilities with families, children. He grumbled, shooting off in the same direction as the perp while I went the other way, trying to head him off at the pass. As I was running toward Emmett, I heard gunshots again. However, unlike last time, there was a searing, agonizing pain in my chest and another on my hip. I collapsed, shot twice. Emmett gave up his chase for the perp, calling in my injury._

 _Emmett stayed with me as I drifted in and out of consciousness. The bullet that went through my hip had lodged near my femoral artery and I was close to bleeding out. If it weren't for my partner, I wouldn't be here today._

 _Have I told him thank you? Have once acknowledged what he did for me? Saving my fucking life?_

 _Nope._

 _The first thing I did after I woke up from sedation was rip him a new one for losing the perp. Fuck_ my _life. That monster who had mutilated and slaughtered two women was still at large._

 _For all I know, he's still out there, still stalking and brutalizing women, but I can't do anything about it. Well, I could, but I'd be charged as a murdered and I'd be spending the rest of my life behind bars._

 _I like my freedom, thank you very much._

 _Should I thank Emmett? Probably. If he hadn't shot me, the perp probably would have shot Emmett. I saved his life. Kind of. *Snorts*_

 _Do I have nightmares about that night? Every time I close my fucking eyes. I dread seeing that man and his gun. Since that night, I haven't taken out my piece and I'm terrified of guns. If pressed, I'll use them, but when given the choice of a cushy desk job or retirement, I took retirement. I didn't have to see guns on a daily basis._

 _We all have our demons. Mine is a faceless, nameless monster who likes to torture women before killing them. Yours is an evil, spawn of the devil who gets her rocks off by torturing others._

 _Regardless of what happens, I love you, Edward. If I had had children, I'd probably my son would be a lot like you. You're a good man with a wonderful heart. I will do anything for you._

 _Even use a fucking gun._

 _Because, Esme … that bitch will be on the receiving end of my fucking Desert Eagle, you know what I'm saying?_

 _Yours,_

 _Carlisle_

* * *

 _Dear Edward,_

 _I know that we haven't spoken much since I convinced Bella to contact_ Buying Love, Inc. _for a date for the grand opening for Swan Towers. You probably think that I'm her slutty, but intelligent and sarcastic personal assistant. I am that, but I'm also someone who was dealt a great deal of pain when I was in high school._

 _I was raped._

 _There, I said it._

 _It wasn't torturous or evil. It was a miscommunication of signals between me and my neighbor. He thought I was saying yes, but I was saying no. More like a hell, fucking no._

 _Regardless of the situation, I was not given the choice of how I was going to lose my virginity. On top of losing my virginity and being raped, I was pregnant to boot. My dad was livid. My mom was ashamed of me. The neighbors blamed me for what had happened. I was scared out of my mind, not ready to be a parent. Ironically enough, the boy who had taken my choice away realized his wrong-doing and turned himself in, saying that he had raped me. There was no trial. He was sentenced and is permanently on the sex-offender's registry since I was underage._

 _And what happened to the baby?_

 _I miscarried._

 _I may never be able to have kids because of what happened thirteen years ago._

 _I don't know exactly what happened to you, Edward, but I know that you were raped, emotionally, mentally and physically. Your choice was taken away. I know what it's like to say no and for no one to listen. My sluttiness and inability to have a normal relationship is due in part to what happened to me. But, when you find that_ right _person, you want to change._

 _For me, it was Detective McCarty. He's got an ass you can bounce a quarter on. Yummy! But, while he's handsome, he's also sweet, charming and loving. He broke down all of my walls with one disarming grin._

 _You have that with Bella. She saw past the Escort, "EDWARD MASEN" and saw Eddie. She loves you more than words can describe and she wants more for the two of you. I know that you are not in any position to be in a relationship, but my best friend will always be there for you._

 _As will I._

 _If you ever want to talk, Eddie, you know where to find me._

 _Hugs and prayers,_

 _Rose_

* * *

 _Dearest Edward,_

 _I can just imagine you rolling your eyes and balking at the mere idea of writing in a journal._

 _Trust me._

 _It's quite cathartic._

 _Though, my journal is encrypted on my tablet. I had one too many run-ins with my dad finding my journal to see if there were any boys in my life. He found out how I lost my v-card by reading my journal and I went ballistic. So, suffice it to say, my journal is protected by an eighteen alpha/numeric password on my iPad._

 _I don't have a story like Carlisle or Rose. I'm just writing you to say that I'm here for you and I'll always will be here for you, baby. In whatever way possible. If you feel like our relationship is better as friends, I'll give you my friendship. If you want more, I'll give you more._

 _I know that you lived through hell, but I will do everything in my power to ensure your safety and the safety and care of your mother._

 _And I don't expect ANYTHING in return._

 _There is no debt._

 _Nothing hanging over your head._

 _I mean it when I said that I will always be here for you. There is no ulterior motive. Nothing. Nada. Zip. Zero. Zilch!_

 _I know that it will take time for you to accept that, but it's the truth. All I want for you is to be happy and healthy._

 _In regards to where we go from here, that is entirely up to you. One thing will never change: I love you and I always will. I want you to know that regardless of what happens between the two of us, my heart is irrevocably yours. No one ever made me feel as special as you did, Edward._

 _And it wasn't fake. Our relationship was as real as anything._

 _I'm holding onto that. I saw a glimpse of what you are and I know that with the proper help, care and guidance, you will be that way again. Will it take time? Yes, definitely. Am I going anywhere? Nope. I have the patience of a saint, if need be. Will I force you into anything that you're not ready for? Again, no._

 _You're in charge, Edward._

 _In every decision._

 _I love you,_

 _Bells_

 **A/N: Edward obviously has a lot of people on his side. His family is growing to include Carlisle, Rose, and Bella. Let's not forget Jared and Dr. Banner. They are also on Team Edward, too. What will Edward say about their support and will he take to Dr. Benson's assignment?**

 **Leave me your thoughts!**


	57. Chapter 56

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A** _ **darker**_ **journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written.**

 **Chapter Fifty-Six**

 **EPOV**

I reread each journal entry from Carlisle, Rose and Bella. They were all on my side, all pulling for me. I was terrified, though, of putting my thoughts and feelings on paper. It would mean that I'd have to acknowledge them. That they were true. That my life wasn't some horrific nightmare, but _my life_.

Shaking my head, I figured I'd focus on the questions that Dr. Benson posed to me for my first journal entry. What did I want to do with my life and think about my relationship with Bella? Turning the page, I picked up a pen that was on the cocktail table. I marked down the date.

 _November 20_ _th_ _, 2015_

 _Do I start with 'dear diary'? I've never done this shit before. It seems so foreign. The last time I wrote ANYTHING was in high school. Not that I even finished high school. I'm an uneducated, worthless human being …_

I put down the pen, scowling at what I put. I could still hear Esme's voice in my head, reminding me that I was nothing. I wasn't nothing, not any more. I had to become a better person – a better man – for my mom, for Bella, for ME! Gripping the pen with determination, I began writing again.

 _I'm not worthless. That's Esme talking. I'll lay into her shit later. I'm either going to need a lot of alcohol or some heavy-duty drugs to get me through that entry. I'll settle with the medications that Dr. Benson prescribed, though._

 _Anyhow, my name is Edward Masen and for the past fourteen years, my life has been hell. It all started …_

I wrote for over an hour until my hands started to cramp. I got through my childhood and my father's death when the door opened and Bella walked in with Detective McCarty and an older man with rectangular glasses on his face, who I assumed to be Jenks, her attorney. She was holding a file folder. I closed my journal, standing up and hobbling to Bella. She reached up, caressing my cheek and giving me a gorgeous smile. "Did it work? Is my mom free?" I asked.

"The judged granted me guardianship. Jenks is finalizing her transfer to a nicer facility just around the corner from the hotel," she said. "If all goes well, she'll be in her new home by this afternoon."

"I want to go see her," I breathed. "It's been so long."

"We will, baby," Bella said, kissing my lips. "We can go over to the county home and ride with her in the ambulance. But, unfortunately, Detective McCarty needs your statement."

"Now?" I growled, wrinkling my nose. "I'd rather go check on my mom. Can't we talk after she gets settled?"

"My Captain is giving me shit since I haven't gotten your statement, Edward. You're the main reason we were able to raid Esme's _business_ ," Detective McCarty sneered. "What you endured is _nothing_ to what her other escorts lived with. It's just the tip of the iceberg. We need to document everything. I received the pictures from Dr. Banner, but I need a corroborating story to go along with it."

I clenched my fists and wanted to bolt, but I knew that in order to get the charges against Esme to stick, we all needed to talk. "Edward, I know that you want to see your mother. I get that. The sooner we talk, the sooner you can get to see her. Please?" Detective McCarty said sympathetically.

"I want Bella with me," I snarled. "And Carlisle. They both know my story."

"Okay, man," Detective McCarty said. "And call me Emmett, please."

I nodded. Bella threaded her fingers with mine as we settled back in the living room, Carlisle sitting opposite from me and Bella. Emmett took out a digital recorder and began my interview. I struggled through it, describing how I got roped in with Esme to the last clients I had been sent to, James and Victoria. Emmett did tell me that James and Victoria were in jail, along with Felix, for the assault they did to me. I was grateful for that and I pressed charges against the three of them.

My interview took over three hours. By the time I was done, I was an anxious, jittery mess. Telling Emmett my story was too much and I was sick to my stomach, upset at myself for allowing all of this to happen to me. I ran from the living room, barely making it to the bathroom before breakfast made a reappearance. Bella was next to me as I heaved up all of my food and then some. Sobbing, I fell back on my ass, curling up in a tiny ball.

"I'm so sorry, Edward," she whispered, sitting next to me and tenderly rubbing my arms. "I wish I could make this pain go away. I wish I could create a time machine, go back and prevent this from ever happening."

"I wouldn't have met you," I murmured, leaning my cheek against her soft, curled hair.

"I think that … regardless of the circumstances, we would have met," she said, guiding my head down onto her lap. Her fingers massaged my scalp, calming me further. I looked up at her, arching a brow. "I believe in fate. We were destined to meet and to be together."

"Even though I'm a fucking mess," I spat, clenching my fists in anger.

"You're not a mess, baby. You're working through some significant issues and you're entitled to obviously fall apart, especially after describing what happened to you for the past three hours," she said quietly, her fingers massaging my scalp and playing with my hair. It felt so nice. I wrapped my arms around her legs and allowed her soothing touch to work its magic. I eventually drifted and woke up with a start when Bella shifted. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I was losing feeling in my toes."

"I didn't mean to fall asleep," I said, sitting up stiffly. "Your fingers in my hair … it felt nice."

"Did it calm you down, love?" she asked, running her fingers down my cheek. I nodded, blushing.

She leaned forward, wanting to kiss me, but yeah, gross. "Not until I brush my teeth, Bella," I choked out, standing up and quickly brushing my teeth and swishing some mouthwash. Once I was minty and not tasting like ass, I helped her up and kissed her. She was shocked at the power behind the kiss. I wasn't tender, but rather forceful. She moaned, her fingers, again, finding my hair and pulling on it powerfully. We broke apart, both panting.

"Wow," she giggled, pressing her hand to my chest. "Where did that come from?"

"I don't know," I chuckled, my cheeks flaming. "I just wanted to kiss you."

"And you did kiss me, Edward. You nearly made my heart explode with your kiss, baby," she purred. "How about we go check on your mom? Jenks has made all the arrangements for her transfer to Sunrise Assisted Living. She's got a private room and everything."

I smiled crookedly, kissing her again and tasting her sweetness. I cupped her face, running my thumbs along her cheeks. She grinned against my mouth, pulling away. Taking my hand, she led me into the bedroom and into the closet. She handed me a pair of sneakers since my feet were still pretty torn up from my trek across broken pieces of ceramic and glass from last night. She changed as well, into a pair of a black jeans and a tunic. Threading our fingers together, we rode down to Bella's car. I was so excited to see my mom and ready for her to start her new life.

She deserved it, even more so than me.

But, why did I have a nervous twinge in the back of my mind?

Something couldn't go wrong. Could it?

 **A/N: Leave me some!**


	58. Chapter 57

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A _darker_ journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written.**

 **Chapter Fifty-Seven**

 **BPOV**

Edward was so cute as we drove to the county nursing facility. He held a large bouquet of flowers for his mom and he was practically vibrating in his skin, anxious to see her. I smiled, navigating the streets of Seattle until we reached the nursing home. Edward was out of the car as soon as it stopped, opening the driver's side before I could have the car turned off. I giggled as he practically dragged me into the nursing home and waited to be buzzed in.

Once inside, Edward walked to the reception desk. There was a woman there that didn't recognize. Carmen wasn't working and the scowling Ruth was nowhere to be found. "Hello," Edward said quietly. "I'm here to see my mom, Elizabeth Masen."

"Do you have ID?" the woman asked, her tone bored as she clacked her fingers on the keyboard.

Edward reached into his back pocket and pulled out a worn wallet, handing her his ID card. She looked at it, typing in the last name and her brow furrowed. "Mr. Masen, it shows that your mother was discharged an hour ago, under the care of her sister."

"My mother doesn't have a sister," Edward said, his face paling. "She was an only child." He looked at me, his eyes wide, filling with tears. I could see him begin to panic and I strode over to the woman at the reception desk.

"When was she discharged?" I asked, glaring at her.

"Like I said, an hour ago. A younger woman came in with paperwork, saying that she was going to care for her sister at home. I was confused since we'd received her transfer orders and had an ambulance to take her to Sunrise Assisted Living, but she said that it was a last minute decision to take her home. I asked my boss to look over the papers and it was all legit," the woman said, shuffling the papers on her messy desk. "Here are the discharge orders."

I took the papers, my eyes widening as I saw the signature on the discharge orders. _Dr. Gerandy._ What the hell? He was dead. How could he have signed these papers when he was found dead almost two weeks ago? "I need to speak with your boss," I spat. She gaped at me, not moving. "NOW!"

"Bella," Edward whimpered, the flowers shaking in his hands. "Did she take her? Did Esme take her?"

"Shhh, baby," I said, taking his hands in mine. "We'll get to the bottom of this."

He ripped his hands from me and he glared at me, his eyes black with anger and disdain. "It's because we waited too long! Esme got to her. It's your fault!" He stomped away, tossing the flowers into the garbage and leaving the nursing home.

I blinked away tears, calling Carlisle and Emmett. I knew he was lashing out, angry about what happened. _Do you blame him?_ I told them both what had happened before turning my ire to the unsuspecting person in charge of the nursing facility. "My name is George Vanderbilt, the administrator for this facility. May I help you?" asked an older gentleman.

"You can tell me how a woman was discharged under the orders of a dead doctor," I sneered, pointing to Dr. Gerandy's name. "My name is Isabella Masen and I was granted legal guardianship of Elizabeth Masen, thanks to Judge Trask, this morning. I had made arrangements for her to be transferred from this horrific facility to Sunrise Assisted Living. My husband and I were here to ensure that her transfer went smoothly when your receptionist informed us that her sister discharged her."

"Mrs. Masen, I'm sorry," George said. "All of the paperwork was in order."

"Do you have video of this exchange with this sister? My mother-in-law is an only child as was her deceased husband," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yes, come," George said, gesturing behind the counter. We walked into his office and he showed me the security footage. I never saw her face, but I knew it was Esme. Her furtive glances to the doors and her anxious movements were a clear indication that she knew that she was up to no good. "She looks almost like Mrs. Masen."

"She's not her sister," I said. "The doctor who signed the paperwork for the discharge was found dead in an alley almost two weeks ago. If my assumption is correct, this woman is wanted for human trafficking and many other heinous crimes. She's wanted by the police and FBI." I heard a ruckus in the lobby and Emmett's booming voice. "Speaking of which …"

Emmett took over after that. Elizabeth Masen was kidnapped by an unknown assailant, but more than likely, by Esme Platt, also known as Esmerelda Gomez, Relda Imanol, Esme Gutierrez, Meme Platte and Esmerelda Ruiz. Those were only the known aliases she had. A few of her employees knew she had more, but couldn't provide proof. However, there were various IDs, passports and credit cards in those names located in a safe in her condo.

I left Emmett to handle the George and the rest of the incompetent staff of the nursing facility. I was worried about Edward. I hadn't seen him since he stormed off and I was worried that he would do something rash, like try to find Esme on his own. I walked out and found Edward on the bench outside of the nursing home. Carlisle was sitting next to him, rubbing his shoulders and whispering quietly to him. Edward looked up, his eyes wide and filled with remorse. Carlisle got up, limping toward me. "He's confused, Little One. His emotions are all over the place. He was so happy to see his mom and when he found out that Esme got to her, he lashed out," he explained.

"I know. I understand," I whispered.

"He feels badly since he thinks he hurt your feelings, Bella," Carlisle.

"He did, but I get why he freaked out. I'm just as angry," I hissed. "How did they not know? Jenks made all of the fucking arrangements, Carlisle! How?"

"I know, Little One. You both were a victim of Esme's deceit. She will get her comeuppance, but you both need each other," Carlisle said, leading me to the bench. The sun had dipped below the horizon and it was raining lightly. Edward was curled up on the bench, shivering uncontrollably. I walked over to him and sat down.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," he said, pulling me into his lap and crying quietly. "I didn't mean to yell at you. It's not your fault. Please, don't be angry at me. I can't …"

"Shhhh, love," I cooed, wrapping my arms around his trembling body. "I forgive you. I get it." He nodded, his hot tears splashing on my neck as he held me tighter against his emaciated form. "Edward, we'll get her back. I promise you. She'll get the care she needs and Esme will pay for what she's done to both of you."

"I knew she wouldn't go away without a fight. Now, she's using my mom as bait," Edward said forlornly.

"It's not fair, but we will get her. Do you trust me?" I asked, hiding a grimace as I asked that. _He doesn't trust anyone right now. You fucked up, too._

"I do trust you, Bella," he whispered, his green eyes so impossibly sad. "I know that you'll help me get my mom back. I'm just so overwhelmed with all of this."

"I can imagine, love," I said. "Why don't we head back to the hotel? You need to get out of these wet clothes and we'll have to come up with a plan of attack. Okay?"

He nodded woodenly. I got up from his lap, helping him to his feet and guiding him to my car. I texted Carlisle and Emmett, informing them that we were going back to the hotel and they would need to come to us for any further statements regarding Elizabeth's abduction. I just prayed that Edward wouldn't crumble. He was already so fragile from Esme's torture. Now, his mom is in the clutches of his tormentor.

I couldn't bear to lose him and I was going to do everything in my power to make it right.

 _Bitch gonna die._

 **A/N: Esme is too slippery, man. She's downright cruel and as Bella said, bitch gonna die. But how? And when will our two favorite characters catch a break? I promise you a HEA, but there will be a few more bumps in the road before we get there. Leave me some!**

 **This was also planned from the very beginning. So, please, bear with me! Chant it with me. HEA! HEA! HEA!**


	59. Chapter 58

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A** _ **darker**_ **journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written.**

 **Chapter Fifty-Eight**

 **EPOV**

I don't remember the ride back to the hotel. Carlisle had given me one of my anti-anxiety pills and a pain pill. I was numb, for which I was eternally grateful. I needed numb. The constant pain from my injuries and now my broken heart from Esme taking my mom, it was too much. I also felt badly for yelling at Bella. The pain in her eyes was almost too much to bear as I blamed her for everything.

She didn't deserve my anger. If anything, I was the one to blame. It was my fault that the two women I loved were in this position. Bella was in danger because of Esme and was a walking target. My mom was an innocent bystander and would probably be killed because of Esme's maliciousness. If that happened, I don't know what I'd do.

 _Death sounds like a good option._

I shook off Esme's evil voice from my mind, encouraging me to end it all. I couldn't. I had to stay strong, though I didn't have any strength left. I was so done.

"Edward, do you want anything to eat?" Bella asked, her voice quiet and her actions hesitant.

"I'm not hungry," I whispered. "Just tired."

"I can imagine," she said, reaching for my hand. I let her take it, but I felt guilty accepting any sort of comfort from her. My mom was suffering because of me. I didn't deserve anything that Bella was giving me. Her generosity, her kindness, her love … I truly was worthless. "Edward, I can see the hamster working in your head. Don't go there."

"Why not?" I asked, taking my hand back. "My mom is in this position because of me. It's my fault! Everything is my fault!"

"It's not, Edward," she said, her tiny hands taking my face. She forced me to look at her. "Esme fucked your mind up so much that you don't understand that she's the one at fault. Not you! She's the monster."

"The monster that has my mom!" I said, tears falling from my eyes and my heart shattering. "You saw what she did to me. I can only imagine what she's doing to my mother, who is completely and utterly defenseless!" I tried to move away, but Bella kept her hands firm on my cheeks. She clambered into my lap and stared at me. Her fingers moved from my cheeks to my hair. They worked their magic, massaging and scratching at my scalp until I calmed down. "I don't know how you do that, but you're better than the medication that Dr. Benson gave me."

"I have a gift," she quipped. "Come on, baby. You need to get out of those wet clothes and into something warm and comfy." I paled, not wanting her to see me again. The next time I wanted her to see me naked was when I was healthy and better, when I was ready to make love to her again. If I was ever ready to make love to her again. "Breathe, baby. I'll get your clothes and leave you to it."

"You're not mad?" I choked out. "I mean, about everything?"

"No, Edward. I told you before that I will always be here for you. I understand why you exploded. Hell, I was about wring George's neck," she sneered.

"George?"

"The administrator of the nursing home," she explained. "I pointed out Dr. Gerandy's signature and the fact that he'd been dead for over two weeks. But, you need to get out of these clothes before you get sick. Your lips are blue, Edward."

I nodded, hugging her gently before she got up. She went into her closet and pulled out another pair of fleece pants, a loose long-sleeved t-shirt and a zip-up hoodie. She kissed my lips. "I'm going to make you something to eat. I know you're not hungry, but you have to eat something to take your medication, Edward. Eat what you can."

I knew she was right. I gave her a half-hearted smile before ducking into the bathroom. I stripped out of the wet clothes, tossing them into the hamper. I checked my bandages, happy that they weren't wet and changed into my sleepwear. I felt better once I was in the warm clothes, but my heart was still empty and I was worried about my mom. Was she warm? Was Esme at least pretending to care for her? All of these questions made me anxious and it killed me to even think that my mom was in any sort of pain.

"Edward? Edward!" came the distant voice of Bella. I blinked my eyes, looking at her. She was frantic, her face covered with tears and puffy from crying. "Baby, come back to me."

My mind focused on her and I shook my head. "What happened?" I asked.

"You were spacing out, curled up on the floor of the bathroom, kind of whimpering," Bella explained. "I know that today has been one huge cluster … I was so worried about you. Do you want your medications?"

"No," I said, feeling incredibly embarrassed. I didn't even realize that I was lost in my head. "How long was I …?"

"About fifteen minutes. I couldn't get you to snap out of it until I ran my fingers through your hair," she answered. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't know," I whispered. "I'm so … What if she does something to my mom, Bella? I don't know what I'd do." I started shake despite the layers of clothes I had on my body. Bella wrapped me in her arms and the stress of the day just caused me to break. I sobbed against her shoulder, clinging to her as the reality of my life hit me like a ton of bricks. We sat on the floor of her bathroom until Dr. Benson and Dr. Banner came into the suite, with Carlisle on their heels. I was vaguely aware of what was going on. I was so lost in my head as I was ushered to the bedroom.

"Edward, I'm going to give you a sedative," said Dr. Banner. "You are having a huge panic attack. Blink if you understand me." I did what he asked, but I couldn't respond verbally. He injected my arm with something and I felt my body disconnect from my brain. Just before I slipped into blissful unconsciousness, I heard Bella's sweet voice.

"I love you, Edward. We'll do everything to help your mom. Esme is going to pay for what she has done to both of you," she said. "I'll always be here for you, baby. Always." Her arms wrapped around me and I drifted off, the sedative taking me under. With all that happened, a drug-induced sleep was definitely needed.

Maybe, it was all a nightmare …

One could hope.

 **A/N: Poor Edward. He just can't catch a break. What do you think will happen to Edward's mom? Leave me your guesses in a review.**


	60. Chapter 59

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A** _ **darker**_ **journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written.**

 **Chapter Fifty-Nine**

 **BPOV**

I stayed with Edward until he drifted off to sleep. Even though he was medicated, the stress of all that had happened was apparent on his gaunt face. I kissed his forehead, leaving him in the bedroom as I walked into the living room. Dr. Banner and Dr. Benson were talking quietly, obviously concerned for Edward. Emmett had this look of absolute guilt on his face, knowing that his interview, getting Edward's statement had prevented him from seeing his mother and allowing Esme, supposedly, to kidnap Elizabeth Masen.

"We can't definitively say that it was Esme," Emmett said, his brows furrowed. "Her face is covered in the security footage. The height and weight match Esme's profile, but we can't say for certain that it's her."

"You and I both know that this evil bitch is the one who took out Elizabeth from that nursing home, Emmett," Rose argued. "Who else would do such a thing? I mean, really. She used Dr. Gerandy's signature and he's a corpse!" Emmett leaned forward and thrust his hands into his hair.

"The question is, where do we go from here?" Carlisle asked. "I don't know how much more Edward can take. The poor boy is a wreck as it is."

"I agree," Dr. Benson said. "I can't go into too much of Edward's case, but you will lose him if anything else happens. It would be in everyone's best interest to find his mother and get her out of Esme's control. There's no knowing what she'll do to a defenseless woman. You saw what she did to a healthy young man. The physical scars will take months to heal, but the emotional ones? They may never go away because of what she did."

"Esme is going to pay for her crimes," I sneered. "She's …" I threw up my arms, angry and upset over the whole thing. "Bitch is gonna die! You all agree with me and are probably planning her demise right along with me."

"So you keep saying, Bells," Rose quipped, giving me a dark grin.

"You can't go off half-cocked, Bella," Emmett chided. "She's wanted by the Seattle Police Department, the FBI and Interpol. She pulled the same shenanigans in Portugal or wherever she's from. She needs to be held accountable for what she's done to these innocent people."

"I'm not going off half-cocked. She needs to pay for what she's done to Edward, Jasper and all of the other people she screwed over with her sick and demented plans," I snarled. "I'm just determined for her to get her just desserts, if you know what I mean."

"Believe me, we all do," Dr. Banner deadpanned. "Edward has a kind heart, a good soul despite what has happened to him. I hate that he was a victim to this horrific crime. No one should have to endure what he went through. We have to fight for him to survive and to live."

"I agree," Dr. Benson nodded. "Bella, you are the integral part in his healing. You're the only one, besides Carlisle, who he trusts. You have to let him lead the way with his healing and with your relationship."

"I had every intention of doing that," I murmured. I curled up on the couch, listening to them talk about Edward's healing and the plan to get Elizabeth away from Esme. As I sat on the couch, my cell phone vibrated in my pocket. It was from a blocked number, but I knew instantly who it was. The text I received was a picture of Elizabeth Masen in a tiny bed, followed by a message.

 _She's got less than three days to live. You will get $5 million dollars and bring it in cash, coming to this address. If you do not comply, mommy dearest will be put out to pasture. No one will catch me. Do not tell your cop friends or she will not survive the night. Do you understand?_

With shaking fingers, I responded the only way I could. _Yes. You'll get your money._

 _I knew you'd see reason. Three days, Ms. Swan. Or, should I say, Mrs. Masen. Shame on you for lying to a federal judge. You could go to jail for that … Tsk, tsk._

 _You'll get your money. No need to blackmail me. I'll make the necessary arrangements and try to slip away tomorrow,_ I typed, trying to keep my face impassive, though I was so fucking angry that she had the balls to try and blackmail me. After what she did to so many people? Please … bitch was gonna die and I was going to be the one to do it, god damn it. She didn't respond. I slipped out of the suite and into my office, locking my door. I removed a painting, revealing a large safe. I picked up a briefcase, filling it with the cash I had inside. It wasn't $5 million, but it was enough to trick her, hopefully.

After I filled the briefcase, I logged onto my desktop, doing a map search of the address she gave me. It was a small cabin in the middle of nowhere, on the La Push Reservation, near Edward's hometown of Forks. I programmed the address into my cell phone and locked my computer.

I walked back to the living room. Emmett and Rose had left. Carlisle explained that Emmett had to submit his paperwork for Elizabeth's abduction. Dr. Benson and Dr. Banner were getting ready to leave, but said that they would be on standby if Edward had a panic/anxiety attack once he woke up. I made arrangements for them to stay in the hotel, with whatever amenities they required. They left for their rooms. Carlisle went to check on Edward.

"He's still asleep and from what I could see, it isn't restful," Carlisle said, sitting down on the couch. "We need to do everything in our power to get his mom back."

"I agree," I said, toying with a loose thread on a pillow. "What should we do? I'm curious as to your thoughts, Carlisle."

"That's the thing. I don't know. We can't make any sort of plans until we hear from the she-devil," Carlisle sighed, scrubbing his face with his hands. "This whole thing is one big clusterfuck. My brain hurts and I'm going to go to bed. I think that all of this is weighing on me and you. We need to get a good night's sleep to wrap our heads around it." He got up, kissing my forehead. "Sleep well, little one."

"I'll try," I said, giving him a half smile. He shuffled off to his bedroom and I waited until he closed the door. I knew I had to leave early to get to the cabin at a decent time. I figured I'd set my alarm for seven and be on the road by no later than eight. If all went well, I'd have Elizabeth with me by eleven and back by two.

 _You know that things will not go well, Bella. This is_ ESME _you're talking about. She's going to fuck with you and Elizabeth._

Pursing my lips, I went back into the office and unlocked my safe, grabbing my gun that Carlisle bought for me. I tucked it into my purse and I walked into my bedroom. Edward was clinging to my pillow and his face was covered with tears. I slipped into bed, pulling him to my body. His arms wrapped around my waist and he pressed his ear between my breasts. He sighed and his face evened out. "Bella," he cooed.

"I'm here and I'm going to make everything alright, baby. I promise you," I whispered, running my fingers through his thick hair. I pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, snuggling closer to him. My eyelids drooped and I eventually fell asleep, but like Edward, it was not restful.

Tomorrow was going to be Armageddon since I was going to face Bitchme.

And bitch was going to fucking die, damn it!

 **A/N: Will she or won't she? Will Bella kill Esme or will she evade capture once again? Leave me some.**


	61. Chapter 60

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A** _ **darker**_ **journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written.**

 **Chapter Sixty**

 **EPOV**

I knew when Bella came into her bedroom. I felt my body relax. Clinging to her, I managed to fall into a deep sleep. I stayed that way until I heard a crash in the suite. I sat up, woozy and confused. Looking around, I saw that Bella was gone and that it was almost noon. I got out of bed, stumbling over my own feet as I made my way to the living room. Carlisle was pacing and his ice-blue eyes were blazing with anger. From what I gathered, he'd also just gotten up.

"Emmett, she did the exact opposite of what you told her to do!" Carlisle screamed, his hands clenched. "I woke up to a note from Bella saying that she had to 'run errands' and she'd be back in a few hours. I don't know when she deposited that note, but it's almost noon!"

I couldn't hear anything from Emmett's response, but I sat down on the couch, trying to keep my anxiety at bay. Bella was off doing something that probably had to do with Esme and rescuing my mom. She was going to get hurt, or worse … KILLED! "I've got to go, Emmett. Edward's awake and he's as white as a sheet," Carlisle said, tossing the phone onto the table and limping to me. "Edward, how much did you hear?"

"Bella's gone," I whispered. "And you don't know when she left."

"I don't even know where she went," Carlisle said, taking my hands. "I was dead to the world, exhausted from all of this. I woke up and my face was on top of a note from Bella. I think she …"

"She's trying to put an end to this nightmare," I muttered. "You don't know when she left?"

"No. She was quiet while we were talking last night, after you had been medicated," Carlisle said. He pursed his lips together and shot up, pacing the length of the room. "She did disappear for like an hour."

"Where would she go?"

"She didn't leave the suite," Carlisle shrugged. "She probably went to her office after she got a text on her phone." His eyes widened. "Do you think that Esme contacted her?"

"It wouldn't surprise me," I said, standing up and walking to Bella's office. It looked the same as it did before, except her computer screen was off. I sat down at the computer desk, looking around. The abstract print behind her desk was crooked. Turning in the chair, I went to fix it but Carlisle removed it from the wall. "A safe?"

"Charlie and Little One have a number of these," Carlisle said, reaching into the top drawer of the desk and pulling out a set of keys. He reached into his jeans pocket, taking out another set and quickly opened the safe. "I don't know the combination, but both of them gave me access with the keys." He looked inside, his brow furrowing. "Fuck."

"What?" I asked, standing up and looking inside. It was damn near empty.

"Both Bella and Charlie keep cash on hand. Lots of cash," Carlisle explained. However, his eyes were trained on a black box that was left open.

"What else?"

"She took her gun," Carlisle said. "Wherever she went, she …"

"I think it's safe to assume that she used the computer to look up the information," I said, sitting back down at the desk. I may have been a high-school dropout but I knew my way around a computer, thanks to maintaining Esme's website. I turned on the screen, growling lowly when I saw that it was password protected.

"Fuck me. I don't know Bella's password," Carlisle groaned.

I arched a brow, opening up a few windows and used my hacking skills for good and not evil. My brain was still not firing on all cylinders from the medication that Dr. Benson gave me, but within fifteen minutes I had figured out Bella's password and was accessing her files. "What? Are you some sort of computer whiz kid?" Carlisle asked, his eyes wide.

"Not really. Everything is self-taught," I said, opening up her web browsers and checking her history. "Esme made me maintain her website. It wasn't paid for, so I had to hack my way into various systems to keep the site open."

"Have you found out where she went?" Carlisle asked, hovering over me.

"Not yet, but that's because she cleared her history," I replied, quickly undoing her work. "But, easily fixed." I scanned the screen and clicked on a map search. The address is familiar.

"Do you recognize it?" Carlisle questioned.

"It's up near Forks, where I grew up," I said. "I think it's on the reservation near the town. My parents and I went camping there when I was kid. There were some cabins and houses available for rent."

"Why would Esme go up there?"

"It was the last place that my mom remembered, the last vacation that we had as a family before my dad was killed," I answered. "Esme, ever the manipulator, is turning my mom's last good memory of my father, into a bad one." My stomach churned. I felt tears fill my eyes. Carlisle saw me hastily rub my face and he handed me a Kleenex. I bit back sobs, somehow managing to keep it together. However, Carlisle hugged me and I clung to him.

"I'm sorry, son," Carlisle whispered. "We'll get both of them back. I promise." He rubbed my back tenderly. "I'm going to call Dr. Banner to check out your stitches and then Emmett to get back up. We need to head up to your childhood home."

"Can't we just go now?" I asked, almost sounding like a whiney teenager.

"No, Edward. There's too much at stake," he said. "Besides, we may be able to finagle a helicopter to get up there sooner. I'll call Banner and then we can leave after the arrangements have been made." He left me and I looked at the computer screen. Bella had gone above and beyond to save me. Now, it was my turn to do the same.

Yes, I was severely beaten and in huge amounts of pain.

I'd lost almost thirty pounds from being starved and tortured.

But, I had to save both of my angels – my mom, because she was an innocent, and my _bellissima,_ because I loved her. I couldn't live without either one.

 **A/N: We're going to stay with Edward for a little bit. He may be broken and scarred, but his fierce protective side will come out now that his** _ **family**_ **have been fucked with because of Esme and her evil, manipulative ways. Leave me some!**


	62. Chapter 61

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A** _ **darker**_ **journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written.**

 **To the Guest Reviewer who is telling me to 'move on' –** _ **you**_ **need to move on. If you don't like what I write, FOR FREE, don't read it. Leaving reviews telling me to move on will not change how I write this story. There's a little red 'x' in the corner. Click it. I won't miss you.**

 **Chapter Sixty-One**

 **EPOV**

"Okay, Captain. We'll wait until Agent Dean arrives," Emmett said, pacing in Bella's suite. "Have you managed to locate Ms. Swan's location using the GPS chip in her phone?" He bit his lip, looking out the window. "Got it, sir. I understand. Thank you." He hung up, turning to face Carlisle and me.

"What did Captain Welch say?" Carlisle asked.

"There's an FBI agent on his way to the hotel. He's about five minutes away," Emmett explained. "Because of Esme's crimes and the fact that she left Seattle, I have no jurisdiction in Forks. Definitely no jurisdiction on the La Push reservation. We'll have to coordinate with tribal council to gain access to the cabin where your mom is being held."

"How do you know this?" I asked. "I mean, for certain."

"We don't. All we have is the web history that you pulled up from Bella's computer. Which that was some amazing technical work, Edward. Better than the tech guys in our cybercrimes division. Anyway, we can't get a clear read on Bella's GPS since the cell service up in Forks is spotty at best. She'll show up and then disappear, reappearing several miles away since the cell towers are so spread out," Emmett said.

"But, what if something happens to either one of them? It's been so long. We don't know when Bella left and she could be hurt, or worse … _killed_ ," I said, clenching my fists. "Not to mention what Bitchme is doing to my mother. She could be torturing her as much as she fucking tortured me. She's had a horrible life since my father's death and she doesn't deserve this, Emmett. Neither of them do."

"I know, Edward. We're going to find them," Emmett said, giving me a fierce look. "Rosie loves Bella like a sister and she'd personally have my balls in a vice if something happened to her."

The phone rang and Carlisle picked it up. It was Agent Dean from the FBI. With a few curt words, he was sent to Bella's suite. Rose was escorting him inside. She was pale and upset, not wearing any makeup as she worried for her best friend. It made me feel like total shit. I was the cause of all of the strife. I wanted to run off and get to both of them, but I didn't have the means. I couldn't drive and I had no money to catch a bus. I was stuck.

Agent Dean was tall, broad in the shoulders and was ready to take action. His hazel eyes were sharp and his jaw clenched in anger. He walked over to Emmett, shaking his hand. "Special Agent Walter Dean," he grunted. "I've been working on the task force trying to put a stop to human trafficking. We've been working with Interpol, trying to locate Esmerelda, or Esme as she's known here, since 2013. She's a wiggly little bitch."

"That she is," Emmett grumped. "I'm Detective Emmett McCarty. This is Carlisle Cullen. He used to be my partner at the Seattle Police Department until he was injured on the job. Now, he works in private security for Charles Swan and his daughter, Isabella."

"Pleased to meet you, Carlisle," Agent Dean said, shaking his hand.

"And this is Edward Masen. He was a victim of Esme. He just got out a couple of days ago with the help of Carlisle and Isabella," Emmett said.

Agent Dean approached me, his face softening. He didn't say anything, but held out his hand. I shook it, afraid of him since he looked a lot like James, the man who had brutalized my back. "I'm so sorry for what happened to you, Mr. Masen. Esmerelda or Esme, whatever she's called, is a monster and you are incredibly brave and strong to get away. My sister wasn't so lucky."

"Sister?" I asked.

"She was on spring break and while at a club, she was drugged. When she woke up, she was in a holding pen with twenty other girls in a basement in Mexico. Suffice it to say, she was sold to the highest bidder, a wealthy land owner from Columbia. I spent countless hours looking for her, only to find out that she had taken her own life under the control of her … _owner …_ because he had brutalized her, ravaging her body for his own pleasure. He's spending the rest of his life locked up in a cell, but that is far too humane. He should have been killed for what he did to her," Agent Dean growled. He shook his head. "But, it's not about Missy right now. It's about your mother and Isabella. We're going to find them. The fact that Esmerelda took your mother is a clear indication that she's desperate. She knows that she's in trouble."

"When can we go?" I questioned, my hands clenching into rigid fists. "It's been hours and no word! Something has gone wrong."

"We're making arrangements for a helicopter to fly us up to Forks. My unit is working with the tribal council to go onto the La Push Reservation and that's what we're waiting for," Agent Dean explained. "Once we get the go ahead, we can go to the Seattle field office and hop into a helicopter …"

"There's a helipad on the roof of the hotel," Rose said, tossing her blonde hair up into a messy bun. "Charlie has his own helicopter and wanted a place to land it."

"Excellent," Agent Dean smiled. "I'll call the field office now, telling them to land on the hotel's helipad. Carlisle, Emmett, you'll be coming with us."

"I want to come, too," I blurted out. "I can't … I _have_ to be there for my mom. For Bella!"

"Edward, it's too dangerous and you're too weak from your injuries," Carlisle chided.

"I'm not! I survived hell! I was stripped of my dignity, choice and happiness. I'm not going to sit idly by while my mother and the love of my fucking life are in the clutches of Bitchme," I yelled. "She needs to fucking pay for what she's done to me; what she's done to so many of us! You all tell me that I'm the strongest person you know! Well, I want to fucking prove it. I'm going."

"So am I," Rose argued. "Bella's my best friend and my boss. There is no way in hell I'm going to let her suffer through this on her own." She walked over to me, putting her arm around my shoulders and hugging me gently.

Agent Dean scrubbed his face. "Okay, okay," he said. "But, you will stay in the van. You cannot go into the cabin. AND you're both wearing Kevlar."

"Do I get a gun?" Rose asked, waggling her brows. "I'm a killer shot!"

"No," Agent Dean deadpanned. "Let me make that phone call and we'll be on our way in a half hour. Nobody is going to be hurt, or killed under my watch. Esmerelda has done enough damage. Her reign of terror ends today."

 **A/N: Ooooh, Edward's pissed and he's going to save the love of his life. What will happen? Leave me your suggestions!**


	63. Chapter 62

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A _darker_ journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written. **

**Chapter Sixty-Two**

 **EPOV**

Forty-five minutes later, we were all strapped into a helicopter. I was watching as the urban jungle morphed into the Pacific rainforest. The ride was smooth and exhilarating. If it weren't for the fact that we were flying to Forks to try and save my mom and Bella, I would have really enjoyed it. However, I was sick to my stomach, worrying about what was happening to them. I trusted Agent Dean, for some reason. Perhaps it was because he knew, in some way, what I was dealing with. What I had survived.

"Oh, God," Rose whimpered. "Why did I agree to get into this oversized egg beater?"

"You're not enjoying the flight, Rosie?" Emmett asked, shooting her an amused look from the front seat. He was seated in the copilot's chair. He was a certified pilot, helping the other agent navigate the helicopter to the landing pad, just outside of Forks.

"I think I'm going to puke," Rose said, leaning her cheek against my shoulder.

"You're not the only one," I said, patting her knee. "But it's not because of the flight."

"Right," she sighed. "I never liked flying and that was in a plane. Now, in a helicopter? Nope. Never again. I'm renting a car to go home." She wrapped her arms around my own and buried her face into my shoulder. I was stiff, but I knew that Rose wouldn't hurt me. She was freaking out, trembling from the flight. I sat still, trying calm her down until we began our descent. "Oh, shit!" She dug her nails into my forearm, making me hiss.

"Rose, be careful. Edward has cuts and bruises on his arms," Carlisle chided.

"Sorry, Eddie," she apologized. "I didn't mean to …"

"I'm fine," I said, rubbing her hand. Rose gave me a half-hearted smile as the helicopter descended to the landing pad behind the police station in Forks. She gripped my hand until we landed. Once the rotors stopped, the pilot opened the door and were led inside of the station. Two men were standing in the conference room. One was dressed in a bad, black polyester uniform that was two sizes too small with a beer belly hanging over his gun belt. The other man was tall with long black hair and a warm, concerned smile, dressed in a pair of jeans, flannel shirt and a vest with a badge pinned to his chest. I could tell that he had a gun holstered underneath the vest, making it puff out slightly.

"Which one of you is Agent Dean?" asked the pudgy cop. Agent Dean stepped forward, shaking his hand. "My name is Chief Peter Bailey. I'm the police chief of Forks. This is Chief Billy Black, the leader of the Quileute tribe living on the La Push reservation. He is also the head of their own police force on the rez."

"Nice to meet you both," Agent Dean said. "I'm assuming my boss has informed you of the situation?"

"Yes. You have the full cooperation of the tribe to go onto our land. We had a young woman who was kidnapped, and sold into slavery. Thankfully, she was recovered, but she's a shadow of her former self. Plus, she's scarred. She has three long scars on her face. Her owner wanted to remember that she belonged to him," Chief Black whispered. "Her name was Emily. She was my niece."

"What do you need from us, Agent Dean?" Chief Bailey asked, wiping his beefy hand on his sweaty brow.

"A van or some sort of SUV to get to the cabin and any deputies to help surround the building. We have at least two civilians in the house along with our perp. One is ill and might need medical attention," Agent Dean explained. "Detectives McCarty and Cullen will be with me, along Agent Williamson."

"What about these two?" asked Chief Black, gesturing to Rose and me.

"They're coming with us. Rose is Bella's best friend and Edward's mother who was kidnapped by Esme," Emmett explained. "They will remain in the car, away from the action."

"They should just stay here," Chief Bailey said, his eyes narrowing at us. "You'll just be in the way."

"My mother is sick. She has Alzheimer's and doesn't handle strangers well," I said, growling lowly. "If something happens, I want to be there for her. She recognizes me."

"Okay, son," Chief Black said, giving me a soft smile. "Come on. I'll call my boys and we'll be able to surround the cabin before nightfall."

With a nod, we clambered out to two waiting black SUVs. Carlisle and I rode with Chief Black with a tall man, Sam, while Rose and Emmett rode with Chief Bailey and the two FBI agents. I remembered every inch of the ride to the cabin. Memories of that last trip with my dad invaded my brain and a few tears escaped my eyes. I hastily wiped them away, trying to keep myself focused on the task at hand.

Saving my mom and my Bella. Esme was going to pay for her sins.

Karma was a cruel, vindictive bitch and I was going to personally introduce her to Esme Platt, or whatever her fucking name was.

"Are you okay, Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm fine. Just worried," I grunted out, trying not to let my feelings show.

"You're so lying," Carlisle said, looking at me. "What is it?"

I huffed out a breath, pinching my nose. "Memories. Just … _memories_. I haven't been back here since we left when I was seventeen. It's all eerily similar, but in the same aspect, so different. I remember every moment of my childhood and I miss it."

"That's a normal response, son," Carlisle said.

"I remember you," Chief Black said from the front seat, turning to face me. "Or rather, I remember the story about your father's accident. Ed was a great man. He helped out at the school on the rez."

"He told me about that," I said. "He tutored the kids in math and science. Helped me a lot, too. Neither one of those subjects were a strength."

"It was a damn shame what happened to him. The guy who hit him got the minimum and as far as I know, he's free," Chief Black growled. "I'm sorry, Mr. Masen. We'll make sure that your mom is safe."

"I appreciate that. Thank you, Chief Black," I said.

"Call me Billy," he said, again giving me another warm grin.

"Bailey to Black," barked the radio on the dashboard.

Billy turned around and picked up the handset. "Black here."

"We're approaching the camp ground. We're going to approach on foot, over," said Chief Bailey.

"Shit," Carlisle grumbled. He adjusted his Kevlar vest and made some adjustments to his black gun attached to his belt. "Walking in twilight, in the woods … not good for a guy with a fucking limp. This is going to suck major donkey balls."

"You can stay in the car with Mr. Masen," Sam suggested from the driver's seat.

"Fuck no. That bitch is going down," Carlisle sneered. Chief Black and Sam chuckled as the pulled up next to Chief Bailey's SUV. Carlisle turned to me and he cupped my face. "We'll get both of your girls, Edward. I promise."

I nodded, hugging him tightly. Carlisle squeezed me gently before getting out of the SUV. He gallantly helped Rose into the car. Chief Black handed me a radio. "Listen on this. If there's anything, you'll be able to hear it on here. Do _not_ get out of this car for any reason whatsoever. I know that Agent Dean said you could be here, but you have to stay in here. It's for your own safety. Do you understand?"

"Yes," I said, clinging to the radio.

"This will all be over soon," Chief Black said as he closed the car door. He turned grunting something. I didn't recognize it and I assumed it was not English.

"Why do I not believe Chief Black?" Rose whispered as we listened to the radio. "This is _far_ from over."

Rose's ominous prediction sent a shiver down my spine. I prayed that it wasn't true. I needed a happily ever after. But, would I get it or was I destined for a life of hardship and sorrow?

 **A/N: Oh, Edward. I just want to snuggle you. I really do. We're going to have one more chapter with Edward and then we're going to Bella. What do you think will happen? Will they get Bitchme? What about Elizabeth? Leave me your thoughts! Hugs!**

 **#HEA**


	64. Chapter 63

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A** _ **darker**_ **journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written.**

 **Chapter Sixty-Three**

 **EPOV**

Rose and I listened to the quiet whispers over the radio. It was hard to understand what they were saying, but we got the gist that the cabin and campground were abandoned and had been for some time. From Chief Black, it had been repossessed by the bank. The bank didn't do anything with it except lock up all of the cabins and slap a 'For Sale' sign at the entrance. It had been left to rot for five years.

"We see Ms. Swan's car," Agent Dean hissed. "It's about thirty feet from a small creek. It appears that there was a struggle. Guns out."

"A struggle?" Rose growled. "If that bitch … oooh, I so want to kick her ass!"

"You're not the only one," I sneered. "If she hurt either one of them, I will not hold back. My mom taught me to _never_ hit a woman, but I'd gladly break that rule for Bitchme."

"She's not a woman, Edward. She's a fucking monster," Rose said, her eyes blazing with anger. "I'll hold her down while you give her a taste of her own medicine." She smirked evilly while she cracked her knuckles. I returned her smirk, ready and willing to take her up on it.

"We're approaching the cabin. There is a light on and I can see movement inside," Emmett whispered.

"Can you determine how many people are in there?" Agent Dean asked.

"No. Just shadows on the curtains," Emmett replied. "I'm not close enough to hear anything."

The radio went quiet for a few moments, but it felt like an eternity. There was some grumbling and then a loud bang. "On the ground!" bellowed Chief Black.

"What was that? What was that?" Rose asked hysterically.

"I don't know, but if I had to guess, it was a gunshot," I said, my heart stammering against my chest.

I heard yelling over the radio, but it was garbled. The voice, though, was distinctly female. A few more loud bangs filtered through the radio and my body was trembling. "Give me the damn radio, Emmett," Carlisle growled. "Edward, I know you're listening. We've found Esme and she's off her rocker. She's demanding to see you. She knows you're here."

"Carlisle, this is craziness! We can't send a civilian in there!" Emmett growled.

"You heard her, Emmett. If we don't send Edward in, she's going to kill both Elizabeth and Bella," Carlisle snapped.

Before I could hear Emmett's reply, I threw down the radio and made my way up the trail to the cabin. The trail was overgrown and I was hit by twigs and branches, making my body ache, but I had to do something to save my Bella and my mom. I found the cabin, crouching down next to Carlisle and Emmett. They were still arguing. "Quit your bitching, I'm here," I whispered.

"Are you still wearing your vest?" Emmett asked, his blue eyes filled with anger. "We're not sending you in there unprotected, Edward. Though, this is fucking insanity."

"She's already shot Agent Williamson and almost got Chief Bailey," Carlisle growled. "She's unhinged."

"We need a plan," Emmett said. "You just need to distract her, Edward. And get her to open the goddamned curtains. Sam, one of Chief Black's men, is a sniper and can shoot her from a distance. However, we can't see shit in the damn cabin with the curtains drawn."

"We're also going to try to surround the house while you're inside," Carlisle said. "The longer you keep her talking, the best chance we have to make sure that this ends without further bloodshed. I know you're frightened."

"I'm not frightened, I'm pissed. She's taken enough from me and now? She's going to pay for it," I sneered. "How do I do this? Do I just walk in?"

"No. She's been shooting blindly, not caring who she hurts. When she heard our approach, she started screeching in Spanish or something. We told her that the house was surrounded and then she shot off one bullet, demanding to see you, her prized stallion," Emmett said, wrinkling his nose.

"I'm not prized anymore," I said. "She successfully ruined me. I'm afraid of my own fucking shadow, scarred and weak because of her fucking torture."

"You're not weak. You're stronger than all of us, Edward," Carlisle said. "You're facing your demon and that's to save the two women you love the most."

"I'm waiting," Esme screamed. "You've got thirty seconds to produce Edward or his decrepit mother will be put out to pasture."

I shook my head, standing up. I darkened my features and became Edward Masen, the escort. The man who would not stand for anything. I was in control and this fucking bitch was going to pay for what she did to me. What she did to Bella. What she did to my mother. "I'm here, Esme and this ends now," I snapped, walking toward the dingy red cabin.

I made my approach to the cabin. Just as I was going to open the door, it swung open and Esme was holding Bella in her arms with a gun pressed to her temple. Esme was bedraggled and angry, her eyes crazed. Her hair, which had been artfully highlighted, was now a bleached blonde and frizzy. Bella was trembling and I could see bruises, scrapes and cuts on her pale skin. I held up my hands, walking confidently inside. Esme kept her hold on Bella, using her body like a shield. "You ruined me," Esme snarled, tightening her hold on Bella and pressing the gun harder against her temple.

"No, you ruined yourself," I said calmly, arching a brow. "You had to know that at some point one of us was going to fight back. That your sordid little company was all a sham, trafficking people from all across the world. You're going down. You're not going to get away with this, Esme."

"Shut the fuck up! Or your girlfriend will die," Esme said. "Or maybe I'll shoot your mom. She is so fucking useless." Esme moved the gun from Bella's head, aiming it at a cot near the kitchen. My mom was awake and curled up in a little ball, trembling in fear. I started to walk toward her. "DON'T FUCKING MOVE!" The gun swung back to me and I stopped in my tracks.

"Can't you see that she's terrified?" I asked, glaring at Esme. I took another step and Esme shot off another round, this time into the roof. My mom sobbed, covering her ears. Drywall crumbled onto me.

"Don't you get it? You're not going to win, Edward," Esme screamed, pushing Bella away and walking toward me with the gun raised. "You're mine. You'll always be mine. Your girlfriend tried to screw me over by stealing you away, but I own you." She pulled back the hammer, aiming it at my chest.

"You want to kill me. Fine," I spat. "But, you're not getting out of here. The place is surrounded." Esme screamed maniacally and a brunette blur stopped in front of me. The gun went off and I felt Bella fall against me. I caught her, lowering her to the ground as more gun shots rang into the night. I looked up as I saw Carlisle standing at the door, holding up his smoking gun. Turning my head, I saw Esme on the ground, clutching her arm as Sam and Agent Dean surrounded her, kicking her gun away and manhandling her as she was cuffed.

"Edward," came the quiet voice of Bella. I blinked down, seeing a growing red spot on her shirt, just below her breast.

"No! No! No!" I wheezed, pressing my hands to her chest. "I'm not losing you. Bella, stay with me, baby. I love you. Don't give up. Please!"

She smiled softly, reaching up to caress my cheek. "You're free," she choked out. "I love you so much." Her eyes fluttered shut and her arm fell to her side.

"NO!" I screamed.

 **A/N: Cliffy! I know! Horrible, horrible cliffy! Please stay with me.**


	65. Chapter 64

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A _darker_ journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written. **

**Chapter Sixty-Four**

 **BPOV**

The drive up to Forks was rainy and downright miserable. There was so much _green_. I was definitely a city girl. Give me the urban jungle and none of this nature shit. Halfway through my drive, I got a text from Bitchme, asking for provisions. I rolled my eyes at her list, which included hair dye, new clothes and a burner phone. This woman is _not_ going to get away. However, not wanting to piss her off, I picked up her shit and finished my drive up to Forks, specifically the La Push Reservation.

My little Audi did not like the drive and ended up getting stuck in some mud near a creek. I got out of the car, only to be stopped by the barrel of a gun. "Took you fucking long enough," Esme spat. "Did you take the scenic route?"

"I had to pick up your crap," I said, tossing her the plastic bag from Walmart. "Plus, this place wasn't very easy to find."

Esme growled at me, cocking the hammer and pressing the gun between my eyes. "You shut the fuck up," she snapped. "Where's my money?"

"In the trunk," I whispered.

Esme reached into my pocket and grabbed my keys, pushing me onto the ground. She popped the trunk, picking up the briefcase and slinging it onto the ground. "Pick that up and follow me, bitch," Esme grumbled, stomping away. I got up, picking up the briefcase and followed her to a dingy, red cabin. Esme dug into the plastic bag and pulled out the hair dye. "Blonde? You got me blonde?"

"Beggars can't be choosers," I shrugged, putting the briefcase on the table. Esme stormed over to me, back handing me with the butt of her gun. I stumbled against the stove, falling onto the ground. She kicked my side and hit me again on my face, causing my skin to open by my eyebrow.

"You need to watch your mouth," Esme said, her face dangerously close to mine. "Next time, I won't be so … _kind._ " She got up, smoothing out her clothing. "Now, go take care of your mother-in-law. She stinks." Esme stalked to the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

I walked over to Elizabeth, who was laying on her side and her eyes wide with fear. I ran my fingers through her hair, talking lowly and calmly. I spent an hour cleaning her up, changing her diaper and feeding her some food. She was so confused, asking for Edward, but I wasn't sure which one she was pleading for: her son or her husband. I whispered to her, telling her that she was safe and that I would do anything to protect her. She calmed down after that, running her gnarled fingers down my cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered, her eyes fluttering shut. I sat next to her, wanting to drag her out of there. However, I remembered my stuck car and cursed myself for not thinking this through. I had to stay with her. I would not abandon her. I prayed that Carlisle and Edward would discover that I was gone. I cringed, remembering that I cleared my search history and I knew I was royally fucked.

Two hours go by and Esme walked out of the bathroom, now a bleached blonde bimbo. She looked like a corpse, wearing the too-big clothing I'd purchased for her. The hair color did nothing for her complexion and her stylish clothes were replaced with unflattering jeans and too-large blouse. On top of that, she was mumbling to herself. It wasn't in English and she was shaking her head angrily.

Snapping her head up, Esme glowered at me. "I should have had you bring me a car. The cops know the car that I have and it would be too obvious if I took yours," she snapped. She muttered under her breath again, storming out of the cabin and lighting up a cigarette. A few moments later, she pulled me off the bed where I was sitting next to Elizabeth. "You're not going anywhere, bitch." She grabbed my hands and tied them together with plastic zip ties. Esme shoved me against the wall, tying my feet together, too. She glared at me, still muttering under her breath.

I don't know how long I sat on the dingy, nasty floor. The sun lowered and the cabin grew dark and cold. Esme lit a few lanterns, pulling the curtains shut. She was hissing into the burner cell phone. With a snarl, she threw the phone across the room. It smashed into tiny pieces just to the left of my head. "Good for nothing brother," she raged. "He was supposed to be on my side. He's gotten me out of scrapes before." She tugged at her fried hair. "What am I going to do now?"

I heard a snap of a twig outside. I kept my face impassive, praying that it was reinforcements. Another twig snapped and Esme heard it. "Fuck!" she barked, running to me and cutting the zip ties from my feet. "You brought them here, you worthless bitch. I'm not going down. I refuse to. I'm going to get Edward and we're going to run away. He's mine. He was _never_ yours."

With strength I didn't know she had, Esme pulled me up, pulling me in front of her body. She pressed her gun to my temple and began screaming. "This ISN'T OVER! I want Edward Masen and I want him now! If I don't see him, all of you will die." She raised her hand, shooting out the glass of the window in the front of the house.

I heard, in the distance, "On the ground!"

Esme pressed the gun to my temple as she clumsily cut the zip ties from my hands. The gun was too hot and I knew it was burning my skin. "One move and your brains will cover this house," she said in my ear. "TICK TOCK! I'm waiting!"

"We are not sending up Edward," called a deep male voice. "Let us talk to you. No one else needs to be hurt!"

Esme let out a guttural yell, blindly shooting off her gun three more times. My ear drums were vibrating and she pressed the barrel of the gun back to my temple. "NOT GOOD ENOUGH! I WANT HIM NOW!"

I don't know what happened, but I heard some shuffling outside. Ten minutes passed and Esme was growing more and more impatient. "I'm waiting," Esme screamed. "You've got thirty seconds to produce Edward or his decrepit mother will be put out to pasture." She moved the gun from my temple, aiming it at Elizabeth.

Through the door, I heard Edward's velvety voice. "I'm here, Esme and this ends now," he said. His voice was cold, detached and so very angry.

My heart was stammering against my ribs. I didn't want him in here. I would gladly give up my life so he would be free. Esme moved us to the doorway. "Open the door, bitch," Esme whispered. I nodded, reaching for the door and seeing a very tall, scary looking Edward. His eyes were black fire and he was not walking away from this. Esme pressed her gun closer to my head, keeping me close to her body. Edward walked in, his hands raised in a gesture of peace. "You ruined me," Esme snarled.

"No, you ruined yourself," Edward said calmly, cocking his head to the side. "You had to know that at some point one of us was going to fight back. That your sordid little company was all a sham, trafficking people from all across the world. You're going down. You're not going to get away with this, Esme."

Esme was growling. "Shut the fuck up! Or your girlfriend will die," Esme said. "Or maybe I'll shoot your mom. She is so fucking useless." She moved the gun again, pointing it at the bed where Elizabeth was laying. Edward's mask slipped and he looked like a lost little boy. He took a step, but Esme didn't like that. "DON'T FUCKING MOVE!"

"Can't you see that she's terrified?" he asked, glowering at Esme. She tightened her hold on me, raising her arm above her head and shooting at the ceiling when Edward took another step toward his mom. Drywall and parts of the roof fell onto his head.

"Don't you get it? You're not going to win, Edward," Esme screamed, pushing me away. I fell to the ground, landing heavily on my knees. Esme grasped the gun with both hands, walking toward Edward with the gun pointing to his chest. "You're mine. You'll always be mine. Your girlfriend tried to screw me over by stealing you away, but I own you."

"You want to kill me. Fine," Edward spat. "But, you're not getting out of here. The place is surrounded." Esme screamed and I shot up, running toward Edward. I couldn't let him get hurt. Not anymore. I loved him and I would do anything to save him. The gun in Esme's hands went off again and I felt a searing, white-hot pain travel through my chest. Edward caught me as I stumbled, laying me gently on the ground.

There were more gunshots and distant voices. I looked up at Edward. He looked like an angel. His hair was glowing from the overhead lights and I reached up for him. "Edward," I choked out. It hurt to talk.

"No! No! No!" he wheezed, pressing his hand to my chest. It hurt worse than the bullet. I moaned, closing my eyes, but Edward's broken plea forced me to look at him. His green eyes were filled with tears as he continued to put pressure on my wound. "I'm not losing you. Bella, stay with me, baby. I love you. Don't give up. Please!"

I smiled softly, knowing that he was no longer in any danger. I reached up to caress his cheek. "You're free," I whispered. "I love you so much." I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, a coldness washing over me and I grimaced, my hand falling from his stubbled cheek. My eyes fluttered shut and darkness swallowed me whole.

 **A/N: Sorry, we back-tracked. I wanted to get Bella's take on Esme's crazy. Do you think that Esme is dead? What about Bella? Leave me your thoughts. Stay with me. Please?**


	66. Chapter 65

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A** _ **darker**_ **journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written.**

 **Chapter Sixty-Five**

 **EPOV**

"Bella, please!" I sobbed, pressing my hands harder on her chest, trying to stop the bleeding. Chief Black ran in with Emmett, holding a med kit. "She just passed out. We have to save her!" Her pale skin was turning a sickly grey. She was losing too much blood.

"Son, you need to step back," Chief Black said softly. "We'll take care of your girl." He slid his hand under my hand and kept the pressure on it while Emmett cut open Bella's shirt. I fell back, leaning against the cot my mom was resting on, tears running down my cheeks as my reason for living lay bleeding out on the floor of this God-forsaken cabin.

"My sweet boy, don't cry," Mom whispered, her fingers running through my hair. "She is an angel and will be alright."

"How do you know?" I asked, turning to look at her. "Mom, she saved me. Saved us."

"That's why she'll be okay," Mom said, cupping my cheek. Her eyes were bright and clear; just like I'd remembered as a child before my father's death. "It's always darkest before dawn, my sweet child. I'm sorry that I was gone for so long."

"Mom?" I questioned, blinking at her. She looked like the woman that I remembered growing up. She smiled crookedly, reaching for me and enveloping me into an awkward hug. I clung to her, apologizing for my stupidity. She didn't say anything, just held me as I lost it all.

"Edward, we've got to go," Carlisle said. I turned and looked up at him. Behind him, Sam and Agent Dean were standing with a gurney chair for my mom. "Bella needs immediate surgery. We're driving back to the station and then taking the helicopter to Port Angeles."

I got up from the floor and helped my mom into the gurney chair. She looked at me, gripping my hand as we walked back through the thick underbrush to the waiting SUVs. Rose was in the ambulance with Bella as the paramedics locked her into place. "Go with her, Edward," Mom said, pushing me toward the ambulance. "I'll be fine with …"

"No, I'm staying with you," I said stubbornly.

"Still so stubborn, just like your father," Mom chuckled. "Are we going to Port Angeles, too?" She looked at Agent Dean and Carlisle.

"We should get you checked out, too, Mrs. Masen," Carlisle said softly. "But, Agent Dean, Agent Williamson and Detective McCarty need to interrogate Esme, after she's received medical attention."

"Then, we'll be together soon, Edward. I'm certain that this nice man – what's your name?" she asked Carlisle.

"Carlisle Cullen," Carlisle replied, awkwardly shaking my mom's hand.

"Anyway, I'm certain that Carlisle can get me to Port Angeles," Mom smiled. Carlisle nodded, giving her a wink.

I kissed her cheek and ran to the ambulance. Rose gave me a snide look, but softened when she saw the blood on my clothes. She got up, giving me room to sit next to Bella. She was still deathly pale. Her mouth was concealed by a tube inside her mouth and her clothes were torn open. Her bruised and battered body was covered by a sheet, but I could see blood seeping through the thin white fabric. The doors closed to the ambulance and we rode down the mountain, to the curving highway below. Carefully but swiftly, we arrived at the police department.

"Only one can go with us in the helicopter," said the paramedic. "Which one?"

"Go, Edward," Rose said. "I need to call her father. Besides, I don't want another ride in an overgrown eggbeater." She hugged me and I got out of the ambulance. Scrambling into the medivac helicopter, we took off and flew for twenty minutes to Port Angeles, landing behind the Olympic Medical Center. A set of doctors and nurses were waiting for us, swooping in and taking Bella from the helicopter. I followed them as quickly as I could, hearing words that my heart lurch and that I didn't understand. The only thing I knew was that it was bad. Very, very bad.

Pneumothorax.

Re-inflate the lung.

Pulmonary distress.

Aortic dissection.

Blood loss.

Surgery.

Spinal injury.

Inside of the hospital, one of the doctors approached me. She was petite, but fierce. "Are you next of kin for Isabella?"

"Not really," I responded. "We're dating …"

"As far as we're concerned, you're her husband," the doctor said, giving me a knowing look. I nodded, catching up with her assumption. "Her condition is extremely critical. We have to run some tests, but from the paramedics' description, the bullet pierced her lung and deflated it. In addition to that, we are fearful that it may be close to her heart, namely her aorta. We need to perform surgery to remove the bullet and assess her injuries. We are also concerned that the bullet went through her body, landing near her spinal cord, causing paralysis. She's not showing any response to anything below her waist. We ran some preliminary, rudimentary tests and there's no indication that the signals from her feet and legs are reaching her brain."

"Oh, God," I whispered.

"Do you give us permission to perform the surgery?" she asked.

"Do anything you have to do to make her better," I pleaded. "I can't lose her. I can't."

"We will do everything in our power," she said, hugging me briefly. "You will need to fill out some intake forms. Just go through these doors. Ellie, our charge nurse, will talk you through them." I nodded stiffly, walking the opposite direction as the doctor. Ellie was an older woman, plump and sweet. She handed me a stack of forms and I filled them out as best I could, leaving just the insurance information blank since I didn't have access to it. Rose, however, did have the information on her phone and was about ten minutes away with Carlisle and my mom, according to a phone call that Ellie received from the reception desk.

Ellie walked back with a pair of scrubs and a pair of shoes. "Here, son. You should get out of those soiled clothes. You can use a shower in the doctor's lounge," she said kindly.

"I can't really shower. I have some pretty significant scarring and injuries on my back," I whispered. "I have a lot of stitches back there. My doctor said I can't get them wet."

Ellie pursed her lips. "Good thing I'm a nurse. I'll fix you right up. After you shower," she quipped. "You look shattered and a warm shower will help calm your nerves."

"Okay. Thank you," I said, giving her a nervous, but thankful smile. She led me into the doctor's lounge. I stripped out of my clothes, stepping underneath the hot spray. I hissed as the water hit my back, but soon felt my body relax. I scrubbed my body and washed my hair, feeling human and more centered. Dressing in the scrubs, I poked my head out of the doctor's lounge. Ellie came inside with her supplies and attended to my injuries.

"What happened?" she asked, working quickly. She used a combination of stitches and surgical glue to help minimize the scarring.

"It's a long story," I sighed. "But, I was essentially held against my will and tortured for a long, long time by a woman who ... " I blew out a breath. "I was a human trafficking victim. Esme Platt, she essentially owned me and used me and my mother's illness. If I didn't abide by her rules and do what I was told, _this_ was the result. Either by her hand or by the hands of her more evil clients."

"Wait a minute! I saw that story on the news," Ellie breathed. "It's a huge story, both nationally and locally. I'm so sorry." She continued to fix my stitches. "And the woman you were with, the one that's in surgery, she's your wife?"

I nodded, my stomach churning. _Your fault, Edward. Bella is in here because it's your fault._ "We met through the escort service," I said, giving her a grimace. My voice cracked and tears brimmed my eyes. "She truly saw me and not the façade I wore. She's more than that. She's _everything._ And for some strange reason, she loves me. Though, after today, I wouldn't be surprised if she hated me. I'm the reason she's in here."

"It's not your fault," Ellie said sternly, patting my shoulder. "Stand up. I want to wrap you." I nodded and she wrapped my body in gauze, taping it to my torso. I pulled on the scrub top, shivering since I was still so cold. Ellie walked in front of me, looking at me over her glasses. "She saw something in you that drew her in. I don't know you from Adam, but I can sense that you have a good heart, strong soul. She loves you for _you_. Just like you love her because she's _her._ You know?" Ellie handed me a pair of socks. "I'm going to wrestle up a hoodie or something for you. You're still shivering. It gets cold in here. As soon as I know something about your wife, I'll come find you." Ellie walked out of the lounge, giving me a few moments to gather my thoughts.

I tugged on the socks, pulling my knees up to my chest. Resting my chin on them, I let the tears fall. "Please don't take her away," I whispered. "Neither of them." With a sigh, I heaved my body off the bench in the lounge and walked into the waiting room. Carlisle, Rose and my mom were waiting for me. My mom was in some fresh clothes and was standing with Carlisle's assistance. Jutting out my chin, I walked over to my family to weather this new storm.

But, I wasn't alone.

Never again, would I be alone.

 **A/N: Edward's made some huge strides. Now, with Elizabeth, did she truly have Alzheimer's? Or was it the shock of losing her husband? We'll address that, probably in the next chapter. Also, what will happen to Bella?**

 **This is where I put the change to the story, where I deviated from the original storyline I'd planned. Edward was supposed to be shot, but I figured I'd change it. Bella was there for him, being his rock. Now, it's his turn to be there for him. Both of them healing together.**

 **And whatever will happen to Esme?**

 **Leave me some!**


	67. Chapter 66

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A** _ **darker**_ **journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written.**

 **Edward's made some huge strides. Now, with Elizabeth, did she truly have Alzheimer's? Or was it the shock of losing her husband? We'll address that, probably in the next chapter. Also, what will happen to Bella?**

 **And whatever will happen to Esme?**

 **Chapter Sixty-Six**

 **EPOV**

We sat in the chilly waiting room. I was fidgety. Carlisle was uncomfortable. Rose was on the phone with someone from Swan Towers or something and my mom was just staring at me. Thankfully, Ellie was successful in finding me a hoodie. However, despite the hoodie I was shivering. My teeth were clattering and my stomach was churning. There was no word about Bella's status. I was getting more and more anxious with each passing moment not knowing any news about Bella.

"Edward, come with me," Mom said softly, standing in front of me. She was still wobbly, but standing on her own. "Let's get some hot chocolate."

"I need to be here if something changes," I whispered, settling back onto one of the stiff chairs.

"Edward, take my cell phone," Rose said, handing me her slick iPhone after ending her phone call. "We'll call you if the doctors come out, okay? Take a few moments. Eat something. You haven't had anything to eat since yesterday. Bella would kick my ass if something happens to you."

"Okay," I said, eyeing her dubiously. Reluctantly, I took the phone and offered my mom an arm. She latched on and we walked toward the cafeteria. Carlisle slipped some money into my hand before we left the waiting room, giving me a smirk. We made our way to the cafeteria. It was slow-going since my mom's gait was so unsteady, but she was determined to walk on her own. She was quiet, like she was taking in everything in the hospital, with new eyes. "Are you okay, Mom?"

"I'm okay," she said, patting my bicep. "Just trying to regain my strength. Being in a catatonic state for so long …"

"Catatonic?" I asked. "I thought you had Alzheimer's. All of the doctors said that …"

"Let's get to the cafeteria first, Edward. Walking and talking are a bit of a struggle right now," she said, giving me a breathy laugh. I nodded and we managed to find the cafeteria. Using the money from Carlisle, I got some hot chocolate and meals for both of us. I ordered a cheese burger and fries while getting my mom some soup and salad. I took the receipt, sitting in the booth she had chosen. I put the hot chocolate in front of her. She wrapped her fingers around the mug. "Thank you, my sweet boy."

"I'm not a boy anymore, Mom," I whispered, anger flaring through me.

"I know. You've grown up to be such a handsome man," she smiled. "But, you're still my little boy." She took a sip of the hot chocolate. "I'm sorry about abandoning you. I was so lost when your father died. It was too much to go on without him. Slipping back into my mind, as selfish as it was, was the only option for me to cope. The few moments of lucidity I had were too painful. The memories of your father, of you, of _us_ … a happy family … killed me."

"I was fourteen when he died," I choked out. "I needed my mom. I couldn't do it all alone."

"I know. I'm so sorry," she whimpered. Fat tears rolled down her cheeks. "I will forever live with the guilt of what I did to you. What my condition caused you – the pain and the anguish. If I had been able to keep my wits about me, you would have never met that woman." She looked up at me, pain in her eyes evident. "All of this was my fault. I should have been your mother and not wallowed in my own self-pity. I just couldn't help it."

"So, you're all better now?" I asked acidly. She recoiled. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap."

"No, you have every right to be pissed off," Mom said, wiping her cheeks. "I don't know if I'm all better. The paramedics checked me out, saying that I was in decent shape for someone lost in my own mind for fourteen years. They wanted me to be looked by a doctor, but I wanted to be there for you. I had to be here for you."

"I think you need to be checked out," I said. "Your recovery is somewhat miraculous, Mom." My tone was gritting and my anger was bubbling to the surface. I knew I was being a dick. My mom shifted in her seat, looking at me and trying to think of what to say. I couldn't be here. I scrubbed my face, pulling out Rose's phone. I unlocked it and sent a text to Carlisle. I had to walk away. I was going to blow my top at my mother. Carlisle responded immediately and said he'd be down in the cafeteria in a few moments. An attendant came with our food. "Can I get mine to go?" I asked, giving him a tight smile.

"Edward, please?" Mom pleaded. "Don't go."

"Mom, I'm happy that you're okay, but I can't help but be pissed off knowing that you …" I trailed off, pressing the heels of my hands to my eyes. "You need to get checked out. Carlisle can do that. I just need time." The attendant came with my to-go box as Carlisle walked into the cafeteria. I picked up my food and walked toward him. "Take her to the ER and have her get checked out, please?"

"Are you okay, son?" Carlisle asked, his blue eyes swirling with concern. I shook my head and sighed. "Do you want to journal about it?"

"No. I want to punch the shit out of something or someone. Where's Esme?" I snorted humorlessly. Carlisle barked out a laugh, but handed me my journal from his satchel he had over his shoulder. "Prick."

"You'll thank me later. So will your hands," Carlisle said, giving me a brief hug. "We'll be back when we're done with her tests. I'll call Rose if anything changes."

I nodded, turning to walk away. "Thanks."

"Edward!" Mom called. I turned, reluctantly, to look at her. She was wringing her hands. "I love you, my sweet boy."

I pursed my lips, not wanting to say something that might hurt her feelings. Blinking a few times, I turned on my heel and walked away, tossing my dinner in the garbage. My appetite had left and I had no desire to eat. I managed to find my way back to the surgical waiting room, sitting down heavily on one of the seats. Rose looked at me, arching a brow. "You want to talk?" she asked.

"Nope," I said, holding my journal to my chest.

"You want a pen?" she asked. I leaned my head back, sighing loudly. Rose got up, sitting next to me and held out a pen. "Edward, today has _sucked_. Process the shit out of it."

"I just want Bella," I whispered, my eyes closing. "Only her! I should be overjoyed that my mom is better, but I'm so fucking angry at her. And the one woman I want is fighting for her life because of Esme. Because of my association with Esme. I can't … it's too much."

"Edward, I am going to tell you that Bella is too god-damned stubborn to die," Rose said. "She has so much to live for. And so do you." She took my hand, squeezing it gently. "Besides, I think both you and Bella should both take turns in torturing Bitchme. Poetic fucking justice."

"Oooh, really?" I smiled deviously, looking over at Rose.

Rose laughed. "Probably not, but you could describe it. In there," she said, poking my journal. "Take it, one step at a time. Okay?" She got up, hugging me briefly and kissed my temple. "And you were totally badass today. You took no prisoners and I was proud of you." Settling back into the seat, she curled up and closed her eyes.

I clenched the pen, turning to the next page in my journal and began writing.

 _November 23_ _rd_ _, 2015_

 _To quote a friend, today has_ sucked … _Yes. Yes, it has._

 **A/N: Edward's a little, okay, a LOT pissed at his mom. Here's his deal. He may be a twenty-eight-year-old man, but his emotional development stopped at the age of fourteen when his mom started to fall into those catatonic states. He's still feeling abandoned and will not come to grips with his mom's recovery for a while. Their relationship will be tenuous, at best, at least for the next few chapters. Dr. Benson will help him with that.**

 **Now, we still need to find out what happened to Bella and Esme. That will come with the next chapter. Leave me some loving. Please? More loving, the faster I heal Bella. *Nudge-nudge, wink-wink***


	68. Chapter 67

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A** _ **darker**_ **journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written.**

 **Edward's a little, okay a LOT pissed at his mom. Here's his deal. He may be a twenty-eight-year-old man, but his emotional development stopped at the age of fourteen when his mom started to fall into those catatonic states. He's still feeling abandoned and will not come to grips with his mom's recovery for a while. Their relationship will be tenuous, at best, at least for the next few chapters. Dr. Benson will help him with that.**

 **Now, we still need to find out what happened to Bella and Esme. That will come with the next chapter.**

 **Chapter Sixty-Seven**

 **EPOV**

I journaled until my eyes felt like sand paper and my head was throbbing from exhaustion. It wasn't until Ellie took the journal from my hand and pushed me onto the couch with a pillow, a tiny blanket and an eye mask that I stopped. I slept hard until Carlisle shook me awake. It was dim in the waiting room, the sun just peaking over the horizon.

"Bella?" I asked, my voice scratchy and sore.

"The doctors are here. They want to speak to you and Rose," Carlisle said.

"And my mom?"

"She's speaking with Dr. Benson and Dr. Banner. They came up here after I called them. Agent Dean sent the helicopter for them," Carlisle explained. "Your mom is being observed under their care. But, talk to the doctors about Bella."

"Will you come?" I asked, gripping his arm. "If she's …"

"She's not," Carlisle whispered, hugging me. "But, I'll go with you, son. Come on."

I stiffly got up, following him into a small conference room off the waiting area. Rose was in there, looking disheveled and exhausted. I sat down next to her. She took my hand, threading our fingers together. Ellie was also in the room, speaking quietly on the phone. Turning, she said, "The doctor is on her way."

"Thank you," Rose said.

Ellie left the room, leaving the door open. Slipping inside, the small doctor who had spoken to me in the hallway sat down. She looked weary. "My name is Dr. Monroe and I was one of the doctors working on Isabella."

"Bella," I piped in. "She prefers to be called Bella."

"Bella," Dr. Monroe repeated. "Right. Bella is out of surgery and in recovery. She's in a medically induced coma at this point. The bullet caused severe trauma to her lung, ribs and ended up just to the right of her spinal column."

"You mentioned something about her heart," I said, tightening my hand around Rose's.

"Her heart is fine. Strong," Dr. Monroe said, smiling. "With the x-rays and CT scans, the location was suspect, but thankfully, it didn't cause any damage to her heart or pericardium. We will monitor that, but she's in the clear for that."

"So, what does this mean for Bella?" Rose asked.

"Like I said, she's in a medically induced coma. Her body suffered a great deal of trauma and she needs to heal. We reinflated her lung, inserting a chest tube. She's on a ventilator and that's to help her breathe. She'll be on that until we wean her off the medication keeping her sedated. Several of her ribs were broken from the bullet. We repaired that damage as well. Our main concern is the injury to spinal column," Dr. Monroe said gravely. "As I told Mr. Masen, she didn't respond to any stimulus below the waist. She could be in what we call spinal shock. However, it's a wait and see situation. There is swelling around her spinal cord from where we extracted the bullet. Once the swelling goes down, full function can return."

"She could be paralyzed," I said.

"In the worst case, yes," Dr. Monroe whispered. "Best case is that it's just because of the swelling and she'll regain all abilities. She may need physical therapy, but she'd be fine."

"What's the prognosis?" Rose sniffled. "Will she live?"

"She will, but she's got a long road to recovery. Ideally, I'd like to transfer her closer to Seattle since we don't have the medical equipment needed to help with her recovery, but I want to get her out of the woods. These first forty-eight hours are critical. If we move her, it may cause permanent, irreparable damage to her back," Dr. Monroe said. She stood up, running her hands down her long blue coat. "Once she's settled in the ICU, we'll let you see her."

"Thank you, Dr. Monroe," Rose said, shaking her hand. I woodenly stared at the table, my hands clenched on my lap. Dr. Monroe stood in front of me for a few moments before leaving. "Edward?" Rose muttered, trying to lift my hand. "Sweetie?"

"Rosalie, I think you should go," Carlisle said sternly.

"Why?" Rose asked.

"Because, Edward is going to blow," Carlisle hissed, practically pushing her out of the conference room. The door closed and my breathing grew haggard. I tore at my pants before standing up. I glared at Carlisle, flipping the conference table. I roared, screaming bloody murder and trashing the conference room, punching the wall, destroying the phone and cursing Esme's existence. When my hand nearly cracked the plate glass window, Carlisle pulled me into a protective hold, tackling me to the ground. I fought him, trying to get him off me, but my exhaustion caused me to give up. "You know? For such a scrawny fucker, you've got strength."

"For a guy with a droopy ass, you weigh a ton," I grumped. "Get off me. You're hurting my ribs."

"Are you done wreaking havoc on the poor, unsuspecting conference room?" he asked.

"The room, yes. Your face? Probably not," I sneered. Carlisle barked out a laugh, getting up off me and sitting against the wall. I moved stiffly, looking at my bloodied, battered hands. "Your face is safe for now."

"Good," Carlisle chuckled. "I warned Ellie that you were hanging on by a thread. She expected something like this. She reminded me of my grandma. She was all sweet and kind, until you fucked up. Then, there was hell to pay. Thankfully, you only have two holes to patch up. She's got spackle for you. The window, though, will have to be fixed professionally. Do you want your meds?"

"Not until after I see Bella," I sighed, scrubbing my face. I looked around the room and shocked at the damage I'd caused. "I'm sorry, Carlisle."

"Don't be. You have every right to be pissed off, upset and mad at the world," Carlisle said, getting up stiffly. "I get it." He offered me a hand and I got up as well. We quickly put the table back, along with the chairs. Once that was fixed, the room didn't look nearly as bad. "When the doctors told me that I'd permanently have a limp because of my injury, I trashed my entire apartment. I get that rage, Edward. The nice thing is that the cost to fix this place is some spackle, a new phone and sandpaper. For me? It was almost $50,000 in damages. So, yeah. You do the math."

"It's just that …" I trailed off. "Esme is a fucking cancer. She kills everything she touches."

"That's an apt description," Carlisle said. Ellie knocked on the door. "Yes?"

"Ms. Swan is in the ICU," she said. "You can go up to visit her. One at a time, though." She nodded and we followed her out of the conference room. We walked through the maze of hallways until we arrived at the sterile wing of the ICU. Rose was already there, speaking on her cell phone.

"Carlisle and Edward are here, Charlie," she whispered. "Okay. There will be a car at the airport. We're at Olympic Medical Center. Bella's in room four." She hung up and looked at us. "Charlie is in Hawaii. A three-hour layover. He should be here by midnight."

"I can't imagine what he's feeling," I choked out. "He must hate me."

"He's not happy, but he doesn't hate you," Rose said, brushing my hair back. "Now, I've already seen her. I'm going to make arrangements for a car for Charlie, drive to a hotel and get some sleep. I'll be back in a few hours." Rose kissed my cheek and hugged Carlisle.

"I'll stay with you, Edward," Carlisle said. "I'll be right out here."

"Thank you," I muttered. Ellie pressed a button and the doors swung open. She guided me into the ward, stopping in front of a darkened room. "Will she able to hear me?"

"She's heavily sedated, but a lot of people find comfort in speaking to their loved ones," Ellie said. "Take all of the time you need. Sheri is Bella's nurse until the shift change."

I gulped and nodded, opening the door. Inside, Bella was hooked up to a myriad of wires and machines. Her pale skin was a sickly shade of gray. She looked dead, but the mechanical breathing from the ventilator told me otherwise, along with the steady pulse rate on the screen above her head. Her beautiful face had a black eye and stitches above her brow. However, it was dressing around her torso that made my stomach lurch. Dr. Monroe said she'd be okay, but it would be a long road to recovery.

I shuffled closer, sitting down on a stool next to her gurney. I timidly reached for her hand, but was afraid that I'd hurt her. I recoiled back.

"Human touch will help speed up the healing process," said a sweet voice. I turned, seeing a petite nurse in the doorway. "I'm Sheri. You can hold her hand."

"I'm Edward. Are you sure? It won't cause any damage?" I whispered.

"Nope," Sheri smiled, checking all of the leads and making a few notes on her tablet. "If there's anything you need, just hit the call button." Sheri winked, leaving me in the room with Bella.

I reached and picked up her tiny hand, feeling how cold it was. I rubbed it between my palms. "I'm here, _bellisima_ ," I cooed. "I'm not leaving you until you're walking out of here. I swear to God. I love you so much, baby. You make everything so much better. You didn't give up on me. I'm not giving up on you. Together, we're going to make it. I love you. I love only you and I want a happily ever after. Damn it, we're going to get it."

I pressed my lips to knuckles and thus began my vigil, watching over Bella.

 **A/N: Will he stay there the** _ **entire time?**_ **No. Just have faith.**

 **We'll find out what happened to Esme next chapter. Leave me some!**


	69. Chapter 68

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A** _ **darker**_ **journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written.**

 **We'll find out what happened to Esme next chapter.**

 **Chapter Sixty-Eight**

 **EPOV**

I sat on the stool, praying to a God that I didn't know if he would listen to me. Bella was sedated, but all I wanted was to see her gorgeous, espresso-colored eyes. I wanted to hear her beautiful voice, see her smile, hold her in my arms. I had to settle for holding her hand and watching her, seeing her chest rise and fall with each mechanical breath of the ventilator.

"Edward, the police are here," said Sheri from the doorway. "They need to speak with you."

"I don't want to leave her," I whispered.

"It won't take long, Edward," Sheri murmured, putting her hand on my shoulder. I jumped, uncomfortable with her touch. She quickly recoiled. "I'm sorry. Carlisle mentioned that you were injured."

"It's okay," replied. "I just don't like to be touched."

"I'll keep that in mind. I am very sorry for startling you," she said sincerely. "I'll stay next to her, keep her company."

"Okay," I sighed. I got up, stumbling a little bit since I was hungry and exhausted. I gave one longing look at my Bella. I bent down, kissing her temple. "I love you, _bellisima._ I'll be back soon." I ran my fingers down her cheek and left the room. Walking out into the waiting room, I saw Carlisle speaking to Agent Dean and Emmett. Rose was still gone, presumably still sleeping in the hotel room she mentioned. "The nurse, Sheri, said you needed to speak with me? Is Esme in custody?"

"She is. She had a flesh wound and was cared for at Forks Hospital. Agent Williamson and Chief Black are holding her in the Forks Police Department," Agent Dean explained.

"What do you need from me?" I asked.

"Esme has completely gone off the rails," Emmett growled. "She's muttering in Portuguese and kept repeating a word, 'Eleazar.' Does that mean anything to you?"

"No," I replied. Narrowing my eyes, I searched my memory for that word. "Wait, I've heard it before. She used to say a lot when she spoke on the phone. I think it's the name of her brother."

"Do you know anything about this brother?" Agent Dean asked.

"Only that he's not her biological brother. He took care of her before she came over to the United States," I said. "I don't know much about him, but he's still in Europe. I think?"

"How do you know this?" Carlisle questioned.

"Eventually, Esme would talk freely around me. She never censored her conversations. Granted, most of what she said was in Portuguese, but I picked up a little of it and she would slip into English, too," I shrugged. "Why?"

"We think that Eleazar is on his way. We did some research on him and he's wanted by Interpol for human trafficking. Esme was his number one supplier," Agent Dean growled. "His bread and butter was teenaged girls, being sold as sex slaves."

"What does this have to do with me? With Bella?" I asked.

"We believe that he's going to finish what his sister started," Emmett explained. "His apartment was cleared out as of an hour ago."

"Esme's beef is with me. She was determined to get me and leave. Why would her brother want me?" I frowned, confused by the connection.

"Because you shut down his biggest supplier, Edward. Your complaint put a stop to what Esme was doing. It was information that you provided that gave us access to the office. However, in regards to Eleazar, we're hoping that we're going to get him before he leaves Portugal. Interpol is checking flight manifests, but you may have to go into protective custody," Agent Dean said.

"No. I'm done hiding. I'm done with all of this bullshit. Esme needs to pay for what she's done, as does her brother. And I'm not leaving Bella. She needs me," I snapped. "What's going to happen Esme? She needs a taste of her own fucking medicine."

"We're going to take her and lock her up in a federal prison until her trial. My guys in Seattle are interviewing her employees at Buying Love, Inc., most of which are just office staff," Agent Dean sighed. "Are there any other victims? Anyone else that has a similar story?"

"Jasper Whitlock," I answered. "But, as far as I know, he lives in Los Angeles and he's horribly scarred from Esme and her brutality. I don't know if he'll be willing to come forward. He had it far worse than me."

"I beg to differ," Carlisle grunted under his breath.

"He did. I managed to get away before I could have my entire body violated," I sneered. "Yes, Esme raped me, but Felix wanted his turn with me; to fuck me until I bled. I was never more grateful to have the flu because he was going to do it that night. Unfortunately, after that, Esme sent me to more brutal clients. They got their rocks off on torturing me. She had one stipulation. My ass was to go unclaimed. Felix still wanted his turn." I snorted derisively. "Now, he'll be someone else's bitch."

"You may not have had _that_ happen, Edward, but you still were tortured," Carlisle frowned. "You are one of the strongest people I know, but you need to focus on yourself. Your healing. How can you be there for Bella when you're still recuperating?"

"I don't know, but she needs me," I whispered, shooting Carlisle a glower.

"Let's get back to Esme," Agent Dean said. "We already have your official statement. I'm going down to speak with your mom since she was a victim in this as well. Dr. Banner and Dr. Benson are with her at the moment. They will stay with her while I conduct my interview."

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"She's fine, Edward. The doctors ran a few tests, an MRI, CT scan and various cognitive exams," Carlisle said. "Her mind is still sharp. She never had Alzheimer's. The loss of her husband caused her to slip into a catatonic state." I growled lowly. "This is part of the reason why you need to focus on you, Edward. That anger."

"I'll deal with that later," I snapped. "Right now, I need to be there for Bella."

"Son, I'm saying this because I love you and I'm worried about you," Carlisle said. "You need to get out of here, get some sleep and eat something. Dr. Banner and Dr. Benson agree with me. Bella is going to be in the medically induced coma for a while so her body can heal."

"But, I promised her that I wouldn't leave," I mumbled petulantly.

"A few hours, Edward," Emmett said. "You'll make yourself sick." He pulled out a set of keys. "Come on. I'll take to you to the bed and breakfast that Rose procured for the duration of our stay. Chief Bailey gave me one of the SUVs to use until we can get one of our own cars up here."

Looking longingly back at the doorway to the ICU, I reluctantly nodded. I was exhausted. My stomach was rumbling, but that wasn't anything new. Emmett handed me a heavy coat. It had FBI embroidered on the left side. I slipped it on, following him out of the hospital. Carlisle stayed back, waiting for Charlie and checking on my mom. I leaned my head against the window as Emmett drove us to Five SeaSuns Bed and Breakfast. He prattled on that Rose had rented out the entire inn for everyone.

Parking the SUV, we got out. Emmett handed me a key. On the keychain, it said 'Summer.' I arched a brow. "It's the room you're staying in. They're all labeled with seasons. The owner said that only breakfast is served, but is making an exception for us due to our situation. She's making breakfast for dinner at six. That'll give you a good seven hours of rest. Rose bought you some clothes and they're in your room already," Emmett said, pulling out his own key that said 'Winter.' "I'm going to catch some shut eye before I leave with Agent Dean and Bitchme."

We both walked up the stairs. Emmett's room was to the right while mine was all the way to the left. "Thanks, Emmett," I said, yawning widely. I stumbled to my room, unlocking it and shrugging out of my hoodie and jacket. Slipping off the sneakers, I fell onto the bed, exhaustion falling over me like a wet heavy blanket. It wasn't more than a few seconds that sleep claimed me.

 **A/N: So, now we know what happened to Esme. She will get her comeuppance. I promise you. She may be in federal custody, but she'll experience the same pain she inflicted on both Jasper and Edward. If not, more … you know? And what about Eleazar? Will he make an appearance? Hmmm?**

 **Up next will be a reunion, of sorts, with Charlie and his brother, Peter. What will he say to Edward, Carlisle and Rose about Bella's condition? Leave me some.**


	70. Chapter 69

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A** _ **darker**_ **journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written.**

 **Up next will be a reunion, of sorts, with Charlie and his brother, Peter. What will he say to Edward, Carlisle and Rose about Bella's condition?**

 **Chapter Sixty-Nine**

 **EPOV**

When I woke up, I felt refreshed, but stiff. I looked over at the digital clock and saw that it was nine. However, I was confused. The sun was shining in my room. I sat up, rubbing my face and stumbling to the window. I had slept all day, missing dinner and the opportunity to go back to Bella. I turned on my heel, going to shower and clean up.

After my shower, I dressed in a pair of jeans that were in the closet and a heavy sweater. Stuffing my feet into some hiking boots, I went downstairs, holding the FBI jacket that Emmett gave me yesterday. Rose was in the dining room, nibbling on some eggs. My mom sitting next to her and Carlisle was in the living room reading a newspaper. Rose blinked up, smiling. "He lives!"

"Stop," I said, running my hand through my damp hair. "I guess I was more tired than I expected."

"You slept for nearly two days, Edward. You were exhausted," Mom said, giving me a shy smile.

"Two days? I slept for two days?" I barked. "How's Bella? I need to see her!"

"She's still sedated," Carlisle said, pushing me into a chair. "Calm down, Edward. You're going to give yourself a panic attack."

"Too late," I said, my heart stammering.

Rose moved to me, giving me some water. She pulled out my prescription, showing it to me. "Here are your anti-anxiety pills, Edward. Do you want one?"

"They make me tired. I have to …" I panted. I closed my eyes, reaching for the bottle and shaking out one pill. I quickly downed it, trying to calm my breathing. A few moments later, I could feel the effects of the meds. Blowing out another breath, I sat back in the chair and closed my eyes. "Sorry."

"Why don't you eat something, Edward?" Rose said, making me a plate from the buffet. There were eggs, biscuits and gravy, bacon and fresh fruit. She also poured me a cup of coffee. I gave her a weak smile, digging into the food. I inhaled it, getting up for some more. I knew that I had to take it easy since my stomach had shrunk from being deprived of food for so long, but it tasted so delicious.

"Feel better?" Mom asked, sitting next to me.

"A little," I replied, pushing my empty plate away. "How are you?"

"Physically, okay. I'll need to go to physical therapy to work on my balance and strength since I was bedridden for so long, but I'm okay otherwise. Dr. Benson put me on an antidepressant to help with my feelings of guilt, loss and emptiness," Mom frowned. "She also said that our relationship will probably take time to heal."

"There's no doubt about that," I said. "Mom, I'm sorry about how I acted, but I'm drowning in _everything_ that's happened. Being lured into Esme's web of torture, your abduction and recovery, Bella's shooting … trying to make sense of it all, it's overwhelming. I don't know what's up or down, you know?"

"I do," she said, timidly putting her hand on my forearm. I tensed. She quickly pulled her hand away. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too," I whispered. "I just don't like to be touched. Not now. Give me time, Mom. I love you and I'm happy that you're healing, but I can't …"

"I get it, my sweet boy," she said. "I will always love you and I'll be here for you when you're ready." Before I could respond, she got up and scuttled away. Carlisle helped her up the stairs to her room.

"You want to go, Eddie?" Rose asked. I nodded. Putting on my coat, we walked out to a sleek red sports car. "Uncle Peter was kind enough to drive up my car. I couldn't stand the rental car."

"Nice," I said, sliding into the passenger seat. Rose started her car, backing out of the driveway and driving to the hospital. She parked next to a black Mercedes with a license plate that said 'CHAZ SWN.' I gulped, remembering that Bella's dad was going to be at the hospital.

"Don't worry about Chuck," Rose said. "I told him everything. Bella made me promise to not do that, but he had a right to know. Apparently, he had been following the story."

"I bet he hates me," I grumbled.

"No. He's not upset with you," Rose explained. I shot her a look. "Okay, he was a little pissed, but he knows that his daughter wouldn't fight someone unless he was worth it." She squeezed my hand and got out of the car. I sighed, following her inside. Arriving at the ICU ward, we were buzzed in. We went inside and walked to Bella's room. Her father was sitting on the stool, holding her hand and another man was on a recliner. "Chuck, any change?"

"No," Charlie said, kissing her knuckles. "I mean, she's still in a coma. They're planning on keeping her sedated for another two days or so."

"She triggered the vent," the other man said. He looked at me, standing up. "I remember you from the opening. Peter Swan."

"Nice to meet you," I said, shaking his hand. "Edward Masen." Charlie grumbled from his spot next to Bella. I looked over at him. "Sir, I'm sorry about all of this."

"You should be," Charlie snarled.

"Charlie, Edward is just as much a victim as Bella," Peter snapped. "Probably even more so. You've read the story. Rose told you all about what happened. It's not his fault."

"No, it is my fault," I said, stuffing my hand into my pockets.

"Edward, stop it. If Bella was awake, she would probably throw a fit, bitching that it wasn't. So, I'm taking her place. It's not your fault," Rose said, glaring at Charlie. "Chuck, you said that you were okay with him being here. Edward loves your daughter and she loves him."

Charlie stood up, giving Rose a harsh look. Turning to me, Charlie glowered at me. "Edward, a word?" He walked out of the room and we went to the hallway leading the stairwell. He scrubbed his face. "You are a victim, Edward. I get that, but it doesn't stop me from fucking hating you."

"You have every right, sir," I said, my body pressed against the wall. He was pacing angrily, reminding me a lot of Felix and James. "I'm sorry about what happened to Bella. It was my fault. All of this was my fault."

Charlie shot me a look that made me flinch. I jumped back, my heart was in my chest. "My little girl is in a fucking COMA because of you! That monster paralyzed her and it is all your fault." Charlie got into my face, his hand gripping my shirt.

"Please, please, don't hurt me," I choked out. "Please …"

"My daughter would never choose such a weak man," Charlie sneered, pushing me back against the wall. The wounds on my back snarled and I knew that some of the stitches had popped. Rose and Peter flew into the hallway. Peter gripped Charlie, slamming him against the wall. "GET OFF ME!"

"Charlie, you are such a fucktard," Peter growled. His voice was growing more and more distant as he continued to yell at Charlie.

I curled up, my breath coming in erratic pants. Rose tried to help me, but I pushed her away. Blackness surrounded me, completely engulfing me.

 **A/N: Yeah, Charlie is acting like a douche canoe. Up next will be Rose's POV. She's assuming the role of Edward's protector. Edward will grow a backbone, but Charlie's confrontation was just too much for him. Leave me some!**


	71. Chapter 70

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A** _ **darker**_ **journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written.**

 **Chapter Seventy**

 **RosePOV**

I watched as Edward fell apart. He was curled up in a little ball as Peter screamed at Charlie. And when he slumped onto the ground, his eyes shut and his body trembling in abject fear. Turning to them, I screamed, "Will both of you shut the fuck up! We're going to get kicked out by security and I need some help."

Peter smacked Charlie's head and crouched down to where Edward was in a heap. "I hope you're happy, Charlie. You know what happened to him. Rose told you in explicit detail what this young man went through. Yet, you still got in his face. You still hurt him. If Bella was awake, she'd tear you a new asshole," Peter sneered.

"It was because of him that she's here!" Charlie snapped.

"No, Charlie. It's not. She made the decision to go after Esme on her own," I said calmly, placing Edward's head in my lap. I tenderly ran my fingers through his hair. "If you can't handle him being here, then you may need to back off, Charlie. She loves him."

"But, my little girl," Charlie sniffled. "She's fighting for her life. I cannot walk away."

"Neither can he," I said. "He would do anything for her. He would die for her, but he's already beating himself up about what went down. However, he faced the monster that tortured him for ten years, Charlie. He went in there so he could help his mom and help Bella. Both of them would have died if he hadn't gone in there."

"Take a walk, Chuck," Peter said coolly. "When you can be in the same room as Edward without screaming at him, we'll let you back in to see your daughter. For now, we have to preserve his mental health as much as possible. Come on. Let's go." Peter grabbed Charlie's arm and dragged him out of the stairwell. "I'll get a doctor or a nurse for Edward, Rose."

"Thank you, Peter," I said quietly. The two of them left and I kept massaging Edward's scalp. "I'm here, Edward. I know that I'm not Bella, but I'll do my best to keep you safe." Sheri and another nurse came into the stairwell. Edward was lifted onto a gurney and rolled out of the ICU. I followed him as they brought him down to the emergency department. They admitted him, giving him an IV and some medication in the IV. His distressed face smoothed out and he settled into the gurney. I told the doctor about his injuries and that he was under the care of Dr. Banner and Dr. Benson.

The doctor left, making calls to both of them. They were staying in another bed and breakfast in town. I asked the nurse if he was sedated and she nodded. I thanked her, calling Carlisle. "Carlisle?"

"What's up, Rose?" he replied.

"Charlie blew up at Edward. It was bad. Edward had to be sedated," I frowned. "Peter dragged Charlie out of here and he's staying with Bella. I'm with Edward."

"Charlie, I love the guy, but he tends to act before he thinks. I knew you told him about Edward, right?"

"Of course, Carlisle," I sighed. "Look, I'm going to stay here with Edward until he wakes up. The doctor is calling Dr. Benson and Dr. Banner."

"Okay. Thanks for the info and I'll let Elizabeth know," Carlisle said. "Give Bella and Edward my love."

"Will do, Carlisle," I murmured. A few hours later, Edward was in a room and being evaluated by Dr. Benson. He was awake and loopy. He wanted to leave, but Dr. Benson felt it necessary to keep him overnight for observation since he was so worked up that he went back into his mind, just like his mom. Dr. Benson walked out, giving me a tight smile. "Is he okay?"

"He's got a long road ahead of him," she said. "I'm concerned about his reaction to Charlie's yelling. He's similar to his mom in that he retreated into his mind, but it wasn't a tranquil place like with Elizabeth. He fell into the place where he was tortured."

"Will medications help?" I asked.

"They can help, but ultimately it's going to be a lot talk therapy and working through his fears," Dr. Benson explained. "Bella's shooting and his mother's abduction couldn't have come at a worse time. It will take a great deal of patience on all of our parts to bring Edward back from this."

"Is he okay? I mean, can he speak to me?"

"He's still a little loopy. He's concerned about Bella and wants to see her. I told him that when he's released, he can," Dr. Benson said. "Now, I'm going to speak with his doctor and make sure that he's monitored appropriately. Then, I'm going back to the bed and breakfast. I'm exhausted."

"I can imagine. I'm so sorry," I frowned. "Thank you for being here for both Elizabeth and Edward." Dr. Benson shook my hand and left. I went back into Edward's room. He was curled on his side. Walking over to him, I sat down in front of him. He was holding something in his hand and his eyes were trained on it. "Edward?"

"Yeah," he said, his voice rough and deep.

"I'm here if you need me, sweetie," I whispered. "I'm sorry about what Charlie did to you."

"I deserve it," he replied, looking up at me. His green eyes were dazed, glassy with the effects of the drugs. "It was my fault."

"No, Edward. It's not. We went over this," I said, taking his hands. I felt something papery against my palms. Gently, I took it and saw that it was a picture from the paper. It was in the society section and it was of both Bella and Edward. They looked like they were in love, even on that first date. The tender way he held her, looked at her and treated her. "She's going to be okay. Bella is too stubborn to give up. And you are a badass when you want to be. I was so proud of you when you stood up against Esme."

"I just want to hold her. She makes everything go away," he said, his eyes fluttering shut. "I hate that I'm this weak, pitiful man. I'm nothing."

"You're not," I snapped. He recoiled, folding his body into a tighter ball. "I'm sorry. Please, I don't want you to get upset again. What you think you are, is what Esme told you. It's her voice in your head, right?" He nodded. "You're not weak. You're stronger than all of us. You're not pitiful. You stayed alive when most would have crumbled. You are most definitely not nothing. We all wouldn't be fighting for you if you were. However, you have to start believing in all of the good that we see in you. Yes, it's going to suck and you'll have days where you don't want to get out of bed, but think of what your life was and what it could be." I stood up, reaching in my pocket and pulling out another cell phone. "This is yours. Bella had me add you to her plan. I've programmed all of our numbers in there. I'm going to check on Bella and then get something to eat. You get some rest."

I turned on my heel, leaving Edward in his hospital room. He had some thinking to do. What did he want, in the long run? He needed to find his own footing. I knew he was capable. I saw it. I heard it. He just needed to believe in himself.

 **A/N: Yeah, I still want to smack Charlie, but I also want to smack Edward, too. Up next, we're going to move ahead in time. We need some Bella. You know? Leave me some!**


	72. Chapter 71

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A** _ **darker**_ **journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written.**

 **Up next, we're going to move ahead in time. We need some Bella. You know?**

 **Chapter Seventy-One**

 **EPOV**

I was released from the hospital the day following Charlie's explosion. I went directly to Bella's side and I sat next to her for an hour, begging for forgiveness. However, it felt wrong for me to be there. I was not her family. I was this parasite and she didn't need that. I kissed her temple, murmuring my love for her and I left the hospital. I started walking, ending up at a marina.

"Fancy seeing you here," said a male voice. I turned around, seeing Peter smoking a cigarette. "Carlisle said that you had been released, but I figured that you'd be with Bella."

"I'm not family. I have no right to be there," I said.

"Fucking Charlie," Peter snapped. "You are as much a part of our family as I am." He walked toward me, tossing the cigarette onto the ground. "I love my brother, but he tends to talk out of his ass when he's emotional. He knew what you had endured and yet, he still attacked. I'm so sorry."

I shrugged. "I need to learn to deal with it," I whispered. "I'm not good for her."

"Bullshit," Peter said. "I remember seeing you two at the opening of Swan Towers. My niece had a light in her eyes that I hadn't seen in years, since her mother passed away. And there was something about you that seemed linked to her."

"But, you know what happened to me and what my life was. I was a whore," I spat. "Women used me, abused me and I got paid for it."

"Edward, I know why you did it and it wasn't because you had a choice. Esme, she forced you," Peter replied. "But, I can say that until I'm blue in the face and it won't make a lick of difference until you actually believe it, Edward. Do you love my niece?"

"With my entire heart," I said. "But, I'm not go …"

"You are good enough. You're a loving, kind man, despite all that happened to you. Yes, you're dealing with a lot of bullshit right now, but we're all in your corner. Charlie will come around. If he doesn't, I'll kick his ass," Peter snorted, winking at me.

"Why do all of you believe in me?" I asked. "I can't even believe in myself."

"Because you're still alive and here, Edward. You could have curled up and given up, but you didn't. You fought your way out, with a little help from a spitfire named Bella," Peter said. "Now, let's get you back inside. I only came out here since I wanted a smoke. It's freezing out here!"

Peter guided me back to the hospital, but I still felt like an interloper. I stayed quiet and kept my distance from Bella while everyone was nearby. When they left was when I held her hand and prayed for her recovery.

Over the next few days, the weaned Bella off the sedatives, but she was still sleeping. Charlie was a mess, crying over her and giving me hateful, ire-filled glares whenever I was in the room. It became too much and I ended up spending most of the time in the waiting area. Five days after Bella's shooting, Dr. Benson came and checked on me before she left to be with her family.

"How are you feeling, Edward?" she asked.

"Lost," I said quietly. "Useless. Guilty."

"Those are all normal emotions to feel," she said. "Have you been journaling?" I shrugged. My journaling was circular and destructive. It was supposed to help me, but it made me feel worse and all I wanted to do was end it all. "Edward, look at me. I know that you are dealing with a lot of shit. You can't give up."

"What's the point?" I asked. "Bella's dad hates me and if he could, he'd finish what Esme started."

"I've spoken to Charlie about his behavior. He's stubborn and doesn't think he's doing anything wrong," Dr. Benson sneered, "but, his behavior is counterproductive to your own healing." She blew out a breath and took out a folder. "However, I wanted to talk to you about your mother."

"What about her?" I asked.

"Normally, I couldn't discuss her medical condition with you, but she gave me permission to do so," Dr. Benson said. "What you thought was early-onset Alzheimer's was your mom retreated into her own mind. She was in a catatonic state."

"I knew this," I said. "She told me this."

"What you didn't know was that for the entire time she lived in that nursing home that Esme paid for, that catatonic state was continued through a combination of medications," Dr. Benson scowled. "Esme paid the doctors and the nurses, with the exception of Carmen, to keep her drugged to make her appear to be catatonic and lost. It's why she seemingly had this miraculous recovery in the cabin."

"Esme did this to her?" I growled.

"From the moment she was admitted into that shithole nursing facility, yes," Dr. Benson said, her voice hard. "I've had the nursing facility closed down and all of the residents moved to other locations while a full investigation is being conducted. What she did is also being added to the charges against her, Edward."

"Be that as it may, my mom abandoned me when I needed her the most, Dr. Benson," I said. "I was fourteen when my dad died. I needed my mother and she just gave up. Because of her actions, it snowballed into this clusterfuck."

"You are also predisposed to this condition, Edward," Dr. Benson said. "What do you remember from when Charlie went off on you?"

"Him yelling at me and then waking up, talking to Rose," I answered. "What can I do to not fall into the same situation?"

"I think, right now especially, you're in emotional overload. With the arrest of Esme, your mother's recovery, Bella's condition and your own situation, your mind can't settle on what's heads or tails," Dr. Benson explained. "What do you want to focus on? What can you control?"

"Bella," I said. "She has to get better."

"But you can't control that. You can be there for her, but it's her body that will be recovering," Dr. Benson pushed. "What can you control?"

"Me," I whispered. "How I react to what's going on."

"Exactly. You can be there for Bella, but you also have to take care of you," Dr. Benson said. "I know you hate journaling, but keep doing it. It's helping, even you don't think so." I eyed her dubiously. "I also want you to talk to a therapist. The medication is one part of your recovery. Talking about your ordeal is the other part. However, we'll cross that bridge once you're back in Seattle." She handed me a card. "This is my personal cell phone number. If you need me, please call me, even if it's just to cry, rage, laugh or whatever. Take care of you."

"I'll try," I said. "Thank you, Dr. Benson."

"Call me Marina," she said, smiling warmly. She got up, smoothing her dress pants and leaving me in the waiting room. I sat back, trying to get comfortable, but was antsy. I wanted to be near Bella. I got up and decided to fuck this hiding out bullshit. Bella was fighting for her life because of me; she loved me and I loved her. The one sure-fire way of me taking care of myself is to be close to her.

Charlie could kiss my lily-white ass.

I walked into the ICU, nodding at Sheri. She gave me a thumbs up and I strode into Bella's room. Charlie was on my stool. When I walked in, he glared at me. I sat down on the recliner, picking up Bella's hand and kissing her knuckles. "I'm here, _bellissima,_ " I whispered. "I miss you and I want to see you. Please, come back to me."

Charlie just glowered at me, but I focused my attention on Bella. She was breathing mainly on her own, but she was still asleep, her body still healing. I murmured quietly, telling her about my mom and what Dr. Benson, Marina, told me to do. I vowed that I would be by her side until she left this hospital and that I loved her. Charlie eventually got up and stormed out of the room after an hour. I relaxed, blowing out a breath.

That's when I felt it. Bella's hand squeezed mine.

"Bella?" I whispered.

She squeezed my hand again and her eyes were fluttering. I brushed her cheek, tears flowing down my cheeks. "Bella, I'm here. I want to see your gorgeous eyes, baby. Please?" Slowly, her eyes opened and she promptly slammed them shut. I looked around and quickly closed the blinds, dimmed the lights and moved back to her side. "It's darker, Bella. It's not as harsh."

Her eyes slowly opened and she looked around. She was panicking, gripping my hand tightly. "You're okay, baby. I'm going to call the nurse, alright?" I pressed the call button. Sheri and Dr. Monroe appeared a moment later.

"Mr. Masen, you're going to have to step back," Dr. Monroe said.

Bella's grip on my hand tightened. "She won't let go," I said.

"Just step back," Dr. Monroe instructed. They did a cursory exam, shining a light in her eyes and listening to her breathing. What I was most concerned about was the test to see if she had any feeling in her legs. Dr. Monroe lifted the blankets, rubbing the arch of Bella's foot. It responded, but it was sluggish. "That's much improved. Ms. Swan, we're going to remove that tube from your throat but you cannot speak. Blink if you understand me."

Bella blinked, nodding and pointing to the tube. I had to let go of her hand for that. Sheri and Dr. Monroe removed the tube and Bella coughed violently. Sheri put a nasal cannula on her face and sat her up. "I'll go get a whiteboard, Dr. Monroe," she said.

"Thank you," Dr. Monroe replied, holding a pillow to Bella's chest as she coughed weakly. "Better?" Bella nodded, her face flushed with exertion. Dr. Monroe sat down and explained Bella's injuries to her. I sat next to her, holding her hand. Bella gasped when the doctor mentioned paralysis, but that it seemed to be temporary. A few moments later, Sheri returned with a whiteboard. Bella scribbled on it.

 _How long?_

"Your recovery will probably take a year," Dr. Monroe explained. "You had significant damage to your lungs and rebuilding the muscles in your legs will take time."

 _No, how long was I asleep?_ She asked, pointing at the board.

"It's been about a week, _bellissima,_ " I said.

 _Esme? Is she dead?_ She pressed, shoving the board toward me.

"No, she's in custody," I answered. "She's going to jail for a long, _long_ time."

 _Death is a more appropriate punishment,_ Bella scowled. _I hate her._

"Get in line," I chuckled. "I've missed you, Bella."

 _I've missed you, too, Edward. I just want to go home. When can I go home?_ Bella looked pleadingly at Dr. Monroe.

"We can have you transferred to a hospital in Seattle now that you're stable, but it will be awhile until you can go home, Ms. Swan," Dr. Monroe explained.

 _A date, something to strive for. Please?!_

"With physical therapy, occupational therapy and respiratory therapy? You could be released and be treated as an outpatient by Christmas," Dr. Monroe said, wrinkling her nose. "Now, I'll leave you two. Sheri will be back with some clear liquids to help with your throat."

Bella looked at Dr. Monroe's retreating form. She blinked over to me; her eyes brimming with unshed tears. She weakly put her hand on my face. "Edward," she rasped.

"Don't talk, Bella," I chided, pressing her hand to my cheek. She nodded and coughed. I took the pillow, holding it to her chest like Dr. Monroe done previously. She fell back on the gurney, grimacing. Her eyes were at half-mast. "Sleep, _bellissima._ I'll be here when you wake."

"Promise?" she squeaked.

"I promise," I smiled, kissing her forehead. "I love you." She didn't respond as she was already snoring quietly.

 **A/N: Yay! Bella's awake! And she has some function in her legs! WOO HOO! Up next will be the reappearance of Isabella Swan's mind. She will have a lot to say to her asshole father after she gets the low-down dirty deets from her bestie.**

 **Leave me some! :-)**


	73. Chapter 72

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A _darker_ journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written. **

**Up next will be the reappearance of Isabella Swan's mind. She will have a lot to say to her asshole father after she gets the low-down dirty deets from her bestie.**

 **Chapter Seventy-Two**

 **BPOV**

A week had passed since I woke up from my medically-induced coma. I was antsy, anxious to get out of this God-forsaken hospital. Dr. Monroe was amazing and the therapist that worked with me were awesome, but I was never alone.

Okay, let me rephrase.

I was never alone with Edward.

Whenever he was there, so was my dad. And the looks my father was giving to Edward were downright evil and malicious. I wanted to say something, but I didn't know the story.

Ruminating on this thing with Edward and my dad helped me forget the pain I felt in my side and the fact that the connection from my brain to my feet was sluggish. I could feel everything, but if I tried to walk, move, _anything,_ my body wouldn't cooperate. Dr. Monroe explained that it was spinal shock. My condition had improved since I was I brought in on the helicopter. I didn't have any response to stimuli.

Yes, it had improved, but would I be stuck in a wheelchair for the rest of my life?

"Bells!" sang Rose as she breezed into my private room. "I come bearing gifts!"

"Please tell me you have shampoo in there," I grumbled. "This dry shit is making my head itch."

"I do. With the help of your nurse, you're getting a spa day!" Rose said, pulling out high-end, expensive shampoos, body lotions, loofahs and nail polish. "I even brought some real clothes for you, Bells."

"Thanks," I said as she put the soft nightgown on my lap. Rose left and came back with Maureen, my favorite nurse in the medical ward. They helped me into a wheelchair and rolled me to the bathroom.

"Okay, Bella. We're going to help you stand and using us, shuffle to the toilet," Maureen said.

"This is so fucking embarrassing," I growled.

"Don't think of it as embarrassing. Think of it as building your strength. Could you do this a week ago?" Maureen countered. I shook my head, taking her hand. Rose and Maureen helped me to my feet. I barked out a yelp of pain as the movement hurt my injury under my breast. "Breathe through it, Bella. Slowly."

I calmed down and nodded, taking a tentative step. Ten minutes later, I was on the toilet and going to the bathroom. Thankfully, Maureen and Rose gave me some privacy, though I could hear them right outside my door. When I flushed the toilet, they came in and helped me to my feet. I was shuffled into the large shower, seated on plastic stool. Under the harsh light, I could see how much muscle tone I'd lost in my legs. They were just lying there. And so fucking hairy, too.

"Bella, you have to take off the hospital gown," Maureen said.

"Right," I said, untying the gown and removing it. My legs were bad, but my body was worse. The entire left side of my torso was bruised, with an orange tint from the iodine they used to disinfect it. There was a dressing under my breast that was stained with dried blood and I knew that underneath, I had staples holding me together. I was ugly and broken. Sobs filled the bathroom and Rose flew into the shower stall. "Rose, I'm …"

"Shhhh, sweetie," she cooed. "You're fine. You're alive. It could have been so much worse, Bells."

"I can't walk. I'm scarred," I sobbed. "How am I going to recover from this?"

"Easily. You have me, Edward, Carlisle, Uncle Peter, your dad …," she breathed. "We'll be with you, every step of the way."

"Bella, the bruising will fade and the scar is only about four inches long," Maureen said. "Now, let's get you cleaned up. You'll feel much better once you're rid of all of that hospital crap." She turned on the water and I spent almost an hour just relaxing under the hot spray after she wrapped my torso with some special gauze that could withstand the water. Rose massaged my head, scrubbing my hair. Maureen worked my legs under the water and by the time I was done, I felt infinitely better.

I was dressed in my nightgown and a fluffy red robe. Rose pushed me to the recliner and she spent an hour brushing and blow drying my hair. When she was done, she patted a blanket around my legs and sat down across from me. "Better?"

"I feel somewhat human," I said. "I'm exhausted, though." Leaning back, I looked over at her. "Now, tell me what is the deal with my dad and Edward. I've tried talking to Charlie, but he just grunts and leaves."

"Oh, Bella, it was bad," Rose growled. "Your dad essentially laid into Edward, blaming him for everything that happened to you. Edward was terrified because this was after I told your father about Edward's ordeal. Charlie didn't care and sent Edward into a panic attack. Edward was chanting, pleading for Charlie not to hurt him and he was so fucking scared. Peter dragged him out of there and smacked him stupid. Charlie, that is. Edward was admitted to the hospital and he kind of hid whenever Charlie was around. Your dad barely contained his ire toward him, Bells."

"Hand me my phone," I snarled. Rose smirked, grabbing my cell phone. I dialed my father, who was at the bed and breakfast. He picked up immediately, talking sweetly. "Cut the crap, Charles. Hospital. Now." I hung up, tossing the phone onto my bed.

My dad arrived twenty minutes later, holding an obnoxiously big teddy bear and a huge bouquet of flowers. Rose kissed my cheek and told me to give him hell. He smiled goofily. "My sweet daughter," he cooed.

"Fuck you, Charlie. That ugly bear is not going to get you off my shit list," I sneered. "Rose told me what you did to Edward and don't think that I haven't noticed your hateful glares toward him. I may be injured, but I'm sure as hell ain't stupid."

"It was his fault that you were injured, Isabella. And you ordered an escort? Please don't tell me you fucked him," Charlie growled. "Have you been tested?"

"Who I fuck is my god damned business, Charlie," I screamed, making my lungs and ribs ache painfully. "It was not his fault. None of this was his fault. Esme, the woman who _owned_ his ass is to blame for all of this. I love him, Dad. He's more than just an escort. He always treated me like I was special."

"He's paid to do that," Charlie scoffed.

"He was _never_ paid, Charlie. Esme took all of his money to pay for his mother's care and you should have seen the shithole dive she was stashed in," I snapped. "He was a slave. Every day, every night, he was raped, tortured, beaten and emotionally abused. He didn't want this. He never did. It was not his fault."

"I never thought I'd say this, Bella, but I'm ashamed of how you're acting," Charlie said. "You know better."

"No, I'm ashamed of you. Get the fuck out of the hospital and go back to Phuket or wherever you came from. I don't want you here," I cried. "It's obvious that you care more about your fucking hotel empire and your image than the hell I'm going through and the fact that the man I love was tortured for ten years. Despite all of what he's been through, Edward still cares about me. He has been there for me. Where were you?" I sobbed and my ribs ached. Charlie moved closer to me and I picked up the television remote, tossing it blindly at him, clocking him forehead. "GET OUT!"

Maureen came in and hissed at my father, pushing him out the door. She scrambled to me, grabbing a pillow as I coughed, hacked and sobbed. I leaned against it until I calmed down. Maureen helped me into the bed and gave me my pain medication. Before she left, I asked her to not allow my father into my room. I was over his bullshit and judgments. It was my life.

I dozed off and when I woke up, Edward was sitting next to me. He was reading a book. From what I could tell, it was a study guide for him to get his GED. He'd decided to study to pass the test so he could do something with his life. That made me proud. I shifted, groaning as my body protested. Edward looked up, putting his book down and helped me into a seated position. "Do you need a pain pill?" he asked.

"No. I'm fine," I said. "They make me sleepy and I'm tired of just sleeping."

"Maureen told me about your fight with your dad," he said quietly. "He's right, you know."

"No, he's not," I growled. "He is so wrong and I'm over his bullshit."

"I don't want you to fight with him, Bella. Not over me," Edward said, picking up my hand and kissing my knuckles.

"Edward, everyone is on your side," I whispered. "My dad is the one making a fool of himself. Chastising me for my decisions when in all reality, it was his need for his perfect image that forced me to call Esme in the first place. I had to have a date for the stupid opening of Swan Towers. Like being single is a bad thing!" I coughed. Edward took a pillow, pressing it to my chest and tenderly rubbing my back. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize, _bellissima,_ " he said. "Your lungs are healing."

"But it's not attractive to hear me cough like I've been smoking for twenty years," I deadpanned. Then, I remembered my injuries and how I looked. Tears fell down my cheeks, doubled with the anger I felt toward my dad, I was an emotional wreck.

"Bella, please, don't cry," Edward murmured, sitting next to me and gingerly hugging me.

"I'm ugly!" I sobbed, pressing my nose to his shoulder. I know that I was being vain, but I always valued how I looked, using it to my advantage.

"You are not ugly," Edward growled, getting up and cradling my face with his hands. "You are the most gorgeous woman in the world." I opened my mouth to argue with him, but he pressed a finger to my lips. "I'm not just saying that. I believe it."

"Not anymore," I argued, pushing his hand away. "I have this _scar_ on my side and my legs are worthless."

He stood up and pushed the blankets away from me. Carefully, he picked up my legs and placed them on the ground. Gripping my arms, he glared at me. "Stand up."

"I'll fall," I snapped.

"I won't let you," he snapped back. "Stand up." I growled, using his arms to push up and stand on my own two feet. He didn't waver, holding me securely. He took a step backward, forcing me to move with him. "Walk with me, Bella."

"I'm tired," I whined. "Rose and Maureen gave me a shower and I hurt."

"So do I," he argued. "Do have to remind you about the hundred sutures I have in my back? Little steps, Bella. Walk with me." Slowly, we made our way around the hospital bed and to the recliner. Edward gently helped me in the seat. "Could you do that last week?"

"You sound like Maureen," I grumbled.

"Answer the question, Bella," he said sternly, arching a brow.

"No," I huffed. "I just hate this. I don't like relying on other people."

"And I don't trust anyone," he snorted. "We're quite a pair. But, we'll get through this together, _bellissima._ Just promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"Don't give up on your dad. Yes, he did some horrible things to me, but he's still your father. You're lucky you still have him," Edward said sweetly, cupping my face.

"I'll try, but it'll take time," I muttered. Licking my lips, I looked at him. "Can you do something for me?"

"Anything, Bella," he breathed.

"Kiss me?" I sniffled.

He smiled crookedly, leaning forward and brushing his lips with mine. It was sweet, loving and the soothing balm to my rattled soul. However, it was too short. He pulled back, his face flushed. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too," I said, running my fingers through his shaggy hair. He gathered me in his arms and for the first time in a long time, I felt truly comforted.

 **A/N: Yeah, Bella went off on her dad. He was being a first class douche-canoe. She and Edward had some sweet reunion kissing. It'll be awhile before they're bumping uglies. LOL. Up next, will be a skip in time and getting Bella closer to home, not to mention finding out what is going on with Esme. Leave me some!**


	74. Chapter 73

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A _darker_ journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written. **

**Up next, will be a skip in time and getting Bella closer to home, not to mention finding out what is going on with Esme.**

 **Chapter Seventy-Three**

 **BPOV**

After two weeks in the hospital in Port Angeles, I was transferred to a private rehabilitation hospital in Seattle. Every day I grew stronger, but it was a struggle. Every step of the way, though, Edward was with me. He supported me when I sobbed in pain from my muscles rebuilding in my legs. He was my cheerleader when I took my first unassisted steps. He caught me when I fell, which was quite often. He let me rage when I went off on my dad, who did take my advice and flew back Phuket.

He really did care more about his precious business than his own fucking daughter.

 _Asshole._

Uncle Peter stepped up, only after flying to Phuket to kick Charlie's ass. He proudly said that he snapped my dad's wrist.

To say my relationship with my father was damaged was an understatement. I never thought he'd be so cruel to me or to anyone I cared about. He was really so image-driven that me being injured and possibly paralyzed might negatively impact people coming to Swan Hotels and the bottom line. And don't get me started on me being in love with an escort.

He was the one who pushed me toward getting an escort in the first place with his stupid reasoning that I needed a date for the opening of Swan Towers. If anything, he's the one to blame, god damn it!

But, my dad and my issues with my dad were on the back burner. Right now, all of our attention was focused on building a case against Esme. She had so many counts against her, ranging from tax evasion to identity theft upwards to human trafficking and the murder for Dr. Gerandy. Edward was working with Jenks and the US Attorney, Liam Mackenzie, on his grand jury testimony. In addition to Edward's testimony, Jasper was speaking to the grand jury along with Alice, me, Jared and several other of Esme's victims, including Elizabeth. There was no doubt that she would be indicted for all of the charges against her, but Edward was an anxious mess at seeing her again.

Hell, I was an anxious mess to see her again. That bitch was crazy!

Uncle Peter and Carlisle were with Edward at the courthouse, working with him and Liam. I was working with Rose and my physical therapist, who was ironically, Seth's cousin, Embry. We were focusing on building up strength, which meant that I was going to be agony tonight. However, I needed to walk a hundred yards, unassisted, to be released from the rehab facility. I was about halfway there before I grew too tired to continue or I fell on my ass.

"Bella, I know I'm not as attractive or giving you the right incentive to work harder than Edward, but you're slacking off," Rose quipped as I sweated my ass off. "How many kisses does that man give you during PT?"

"As many as it takes for me to deal with my daily torture," I growled. "No offense, Embry."

"None taken. It's my job to make you feel the burn," he snickered. "But, just think, when you're done, you'll be able to walk normally."

"But will I?" I argued. "I have a noticeable limp. My gait is all sorts of fucked up, Embry!"

"That's because you're retraining your muscles to move that way. The connection from your brain to your legs is frayed. Each day, that connection improves but muscle memory can only go so far. You lost a lot of muscle tone from being medically induced into a coma. That was the best option for your lung injury, which is healing beautifully, by the way," he said, holding up his hand. I slapped it, giving him a high five. "Your respiratory therapist says your lung capacity is improving each day. Anyway, if you were awake while the most crucial healing took place, it would have been detrimental. You'd still be up in Podunk, chained to a bed and an oxygen tank."

"But, there's no way to speed this up," I sighed.

"Nope. Just hard work, repetition, and strength training," Embry said. "But, I'll cut you a deal. If you can lift twenty pounds, twenty reps on the leg press machine, I'll give you a massage that will end all massages."

"Don't let my boyfriend hear that," I giggled.

"I've been working with him, too. When you're in respiratory therapy, we're working on building his strength back. Not to mention, he is working with Tank on self-defense moves," Paul nodded.

"I've seen him, Bells. Edward is kicking ass and taking names," Rose said. "And he's gained about fifteen pounds back of pure muscle. Elizabeth is making up for lost time and making all of his favorites." I did my reps, almost crying as I finished them. Embry forced me to walk to the massage table, much to my chagrin. Helping me onto the table, Rose handed me some water, which I guzzled down.

Handing her the cup, I leaned back on the massage table. "Are they okay in the other suite?" I asked.

"Elizabeth is fine. She's been staying there with Carmen," Rose replied.

"Carmen?" I growled. "From the nursing home?"

"Carmen was one of the few nurses that actually cared about Edward's mom," Rose soothed. "They hugged and laughed like they were old friends. She's helping Elizabeth with her physical therapy, occupational therapy and shuttling her to and from her appointments from Dr. Banner and Dr. Benson. Anyway, Edward usually eats breakfast with his mom and when he's home, dinner, too."

"How's their relationship?" I asked.

"Still pretty tense. Elizabeth is trying so hard, but Edward is in the angry phase and blames Elizabeth for this whole situation," Rose shrugged. "I don't blame him, really. I'd feel the same way. If I lost fourteen years of my life because of something that could have been prevented, I'd definitely be pissed."

"You're right, but at least he can have that relationship with his mom," I shrugged. "What I wouldn't give to have another conversation with mine?"

"Or to have your dad actually support you and not ostracize you for your decisions," Rose muttered. "Because of his behavior, Jacob quit. He couldn't work for someone who could be so cruel to his own child. It cuts too close to the quick since Jacob's family disowned him because he was gay. Do you want to know something else, too?"

"What?"

"Chief Black, from the investigation and who helped capture Esme? He's Jacob's dad," Rose snorted humorlessly. "I liked the guy, but my respect for him went down the toilet when Jacob told me that."

"Wow," I breathed. "Small freaking world. So, what's Jacob doing?"

"As far as I know," Embry said from the end of the table, "he's enjoying some time off before he's beginning a master's program in business administration. They're also talking about moving to San Francisco or Los Angeles to open up some store front for interior design or something. There was also mention about adopting a baby? Nothing is set in stone, but Jacob is relishing in his free time."

"I can imagine," I snickered. "Good for him. I'm proud that Jacob took a stand. If only I was as ballsy."

"Bells, you could totally go out on your own. You have the know-how," Rose said.

"But, trying to build a name separate from my dad?" I argued. "That's where it's tough. You know? I only know the hotel business."

"You may the hotel business, but you also know how to sashay people, Bells. Why not consider opening a string of upscale bed and breakfasts? Or smaller, chic hotels with a personal touch. Not the monstrosities that your dad creates. He's corporate, whereas you are more personal. And how much do you have in your trust fund?" Rose asked.

"Enough to open up a hotel," I whispered. "Food for thought. But, for now, I have to focus on being able to walk like a normal human being and not Quasimodo. I'll look into the upscale hotels after the first of the year."

Embry gave me an hour long massage on my legs and I went back to my private room. Rose hung out as I slowly showered, cleaning off the sweat and grime from my intense physical therapy session. Changing into some comfortable clothing, I used my walker – the bane of my existence – to walk to my bedroom. Seated with Rose was Edward. He was dressed in a pair of dress pants, a dress shirt and an open sports coat. Perched on his nose were a pair of glasses. It turned out that Edward had some pretty poor eyesight. It was Carlisle who noticed Edward squinting when he was in a car. Suffice it to say, Edward was shocked when Carlisle took him to an eye doctor, putting on his new glasses. Everything was crisp and clear. A whole new world for him, as it were.

Turning toward me, Edward grinned crookedly. " _Bellisima,_ " he breathed. "How was therapy?"

"Kicked my ass," I huffed as I slowly made my way to the bed. Edward got up and he gently helped me onto it. He sat down next to me and kissed me so sweetly, smelling clean and like his cologne. "You look so handsome, Edward. How was everything today?"

"Pretty good," he shrugged, sitting down and taking my hand. "The grand jury is starting next week. The list of witnesses who are called to testify is freakishly extensive. There are over fifty people coming in to talk about Esme screwed up their lives."

"Have they located her brother?" Rose asked, working on her laptop.

"Interpol intercepted him in Madrid," Edward explained. "He said he wanted nothing to do with Esme. She fucked up royally and brought shame to their family. He even volunteered to testify against her. However, he was being held in Madrid for a slew of charges, including rape, murder and human trafficking as well. He's not as notorious as his sister, but he'll be spending time in jail too."

"Wasn't Esme the supplier for Eleazar?" I questioned, shifting uncomfortably on the bed. My back was killing me and my legs were tensing up.

"Yes, but none of those girls will talk," Edward frowned.

"Why?" I asked.

"They're dead," Edward sighed, leaning back in the chair. "Hence, the murder charges."

"Was he caught in the act?" Rose scoffed.

"Essentially. Supposedly Eleazar and Esme's family had a plot in some cemetery in Madrid. Eleazar and his men were burying three women who had been shipped over under the ruse of attending school, but were sold as whores. Their owners didn't care for them and told Eleazar to take care of it. He raped and murdered them, hiding the evidence in their crypt," Edward shuddered. He took off his glasses, pinching his nose. "I'll be so happy when all of this is behind me. Hearing each sordid story makes my stomach turn."

"That makes you human, Eddie," Rose said, wrinkling her nose. "And it makes me want to have torturous fun with Esme. Give her a taste of her own medicine."

"We need to get her jail, first," he said. "She's in protective custody in some federal facility, twenty-four lockdown. So many people testifying, she'll get her just desserts."

"I need to be able to testify. I have to ensure that she goes to jail," I said, shifting my body. "But, I'm so frustrated with my body. Why can't my recovery go faster?"

"You're still in spinal shock, Bells," Rose said. "You're getting stronger, but you know the rules for your discharge." I harrumphed. "Now, I'll leave you two alone. I'm going to pick up some barbeque. I'm jonesing for some ribs. You want some?"

"So random, Rose," Edward said, arching a brow.

"What?" she shrugged. "I'll bring you some pulled pork with some curly fries and mac and cheese." She swiped her purse, dancing out of my room.

"Rose is definitely an odd duck," Edward murmured, shaking his head.

"Quack, quack," I giggled. "But, I love her." I lay back, staring at Edward. "Come lay with me. Please?"

"We got chewed out the last time," Edward chuckled.

"That was in Port Angeles with Nurse Ratchet," I pouted. "I don't sleep well without you, Edward. Please? Cuddle with me?"

He blushed, slipping off his sport coat. He was definitely filling out, not looking as gaunt as he was when we picked up a month ago. I could see definition underneath his shirt and muscles rippling on his shoulders. I whimpered. _You're so horny, Swan._ I mentally slapped myself for drooling over Edward's improving physique. He was in no shape to have a physical relationship. Hell, neither was I. Who knows if I could feel anything going on down there. _Damned frayed connection. This sucks._

Edward got into the bed, wrapping his arms around me. He pressed his cheek to my hair, sighing contentedly. "I've missed this," he murmured. "Despite all that happened to me, I still love cuddling. There's something about holding another person that makes it all worthwhile. Holding you, however, is like a dream."

"You're such a sweet talker," I quipped, draping my arm around his belly and leaning my head onto his shoulder. The steady thrum of his heart was lulling me to sleep. "Don't leave me," I whispered against his chest. "Love you."

"I adore you," he breathed. "I'm not going anywhere." Smiling softly, my eyes drifted shut and I fell into a deep slumber, safe in the arms of the man that I loved.

 **A/N: As you can see, I'm not following every moment of both of their recoveries. Talk about stagnating. Just saying. Anyhow, up next will be Bella's release from the rehabilitation center, some alone time with Edward and her testimony for the grand jury. Then, we'll switch POVs and hear from Edward.**

 **Leave me some!**

 **Oh, pictures of the rehab center are on my blog. The link for that is on my profile. I'm also on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and twitter, too: tufano79.**


	75. Chapter 74

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A _darker_ journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written. **

**Anyhow, up next will be Bella's release from the rehabilitation center, some alone time with Edward and her testimony for the grand jury. Then, we'll switch POVs and hear from Edward.**

 **Chapter Seventy-Four**

 **BPOV**

It was just before Christmas and I was cleared to go home.

 _Finally_.

I could have gone home sooner, but I caught a cold, which turned into an upper-respiratory infection and then turned into bronchitis, morphing into pneumonia. My immune system was shot because of the damage to my lung. I lost nearly two weeks of recovery time because I was chained to my bed with my oxygen and nebulizer. The doctor even went so far as suggesting intubating me, but I adamantly refused. That meant being put under again and no. Not gonna happen.

After that, I had to start from scratch for everything. Despite the fact that Embry came in to work with me on my leg exercises in my room, I still lost most of the momentum I'd gained from being at the rehabilitation hospital.

Though, when I did walk my one hundred yards, unassisted, I felt so proud. It was even better than when I got my master's degree. However, at the end of my walk, Edward whooped and scooped me in his arms, hugging me so tightly, murmuring that he loved me. I broke down in tears, clinging to him. He sat down on one of the instruments of torture in the gym, holding me in his lap. "No crying, _bellissima,_ " he cooed, wiping my tears away. "This is a good thing. You get to go home, now."

"But, where's home?" I whispered.

"What do you mean?" he replied.

I sobered up, noticing that everyone had left. Carlisle and Rose had been there, cheering me on, but obviously gave me some privacy to talk to Edward. "I don't feel comfortable staying at the hotel, Edward. With the situation with my dad and all."

"Where could you go?" Edward asked, his hand gently rubbing my back.

"I don't own any property. The house from my marriage, Riley got to keep it since I had always planned on staying in the penthouse at Swan Towers," I sighed. "I can't exactly go out and search for a house. That hundred yards kicked my ass."

"Also, keep in mind that you're going to be testifying for the grand jury next week," Edward gently reminded me. "Bella, as far as you know, your father is still on the other side of the world, scoping out locations for his next new luxury resort. That doesn't make it right. He should be here for you. If he loved you as much as he said he did, he would have never left, despite your suggestion."

"You're so fucking intelligent," I said, leaning my head against his shoulder. "How did you get to be so smart?"

"I'm not smart, Bella. I just speak from the heart," he shrugged.

"Bullshit! You're brilliant! Even through all of this, you took your GED and I know that you passed," I said.

"I would have rather gone to high school," he muttered. "Getting a GED is different than getting a high school diploma. And I still haven't received my results. That math section was hard and I think I bombed the essay."

"I bet that you'll pass, getting the equivalent of all A's," I said.

"Okay," Edward said, arching a brow. "I'll take that bet. Me, being a pessimist about this, I think I'll need to retake it. What are the terms?"

"If I win, I'll pay for your college tuition … anywhere you want to go," I smirked.

"Bella, that's too much," he said.

"No. It's not," I argued, taking his face in my hands. "If all of this hadn't happened, what did you want to be when you grew up?"

"I don't remember. It's been so long since I allowed myself to dream, to hope," he said, staring into my eyes. I could the underlying sadness in his jade-colored orbs. "There's so much out there …"

"You said that you're good at computers," I said. "You created and maintained the website for Buying Love, right?"

"Yeah. Maybe I could go into web design or something with technology," he murmured. "But, I can't let you pay for college. I love you, Bella, but I want to get in on my own merits."

"Just think about it, but if you say no how about I get you a new tattoo, to replace the one that Esme removed," I said. "Now, if you win?"

"If I win, I'll take you out on a date. I'll plan everything," he said, blushing fiercely. "It won't be elaborate, but it'll be us. Just us."

"Deal," I said, holding out my hand. He shook it, kissing my knuckles. "And about going home?"

"For now, let's just stay in the penthouse. Your dad, he's an asshole. He may never like me and I've accepted that. If he can't deal with the horrors I've had to live with, then, it's his fucking problem. However, don't get pissed if I go off on him for him badgering me about what I did before. I may have been a coward before, but I'm not anyone's doormat. Not anymore," he said, his eyes icing over and his voice deepening to a sexy growl.

"I'm with you, Edward. If I had been awake, I probably would have kicked his ever-loving ass," I said, kissing his lips.

That was yesterday. I stayed overnight, one last time before being discharged by my doctor. I was waiting for Rose and Edward to pick me up. I was dressed in a pair of jeans, some sneakers – those would be my friends for a long time – and a heavy sweater. It was very cold and we'd gotten some snow overnight. On the bench in the room I stayed in, my bags were packed, with the help of my therapists. One final session before I would come in, every other day, for my torture sessions. I tried to convince Embry to come to the gym at the hotel, but he said I needed to be here.

 _Crap_.

Edward and Rose came in about twenty minutes later, covered in snow. "It's bad out there, Bells," Rose grumbled, shaking off her hat.

"I need windshield wipers for my glasses," Edward said, taking off his glasses and cleaning them. "I love being able to see, but the lenses suck."

"Get contacts," Rose suggested, handing me my coat.

"I'll look into that," Edward nodded, putting his glasses back on his face. "I'll bring your bags down to the car. Do you need to sign anything?"

"Nope. Just waiting for you two," I said, putting my North Face coat. I wrapped a coordinating scarf around my neck and put a hat on my head. "Should I put on the hiking boots?" I asked, lifting up my leg.

"Nah. With the two of us, you'll be fine," Rose said. "Besides, we're going into the parking garage."

"What car did you use?" I asked.

"Your SUV. In this nightmare, I was not going to drag out my precious baby," Rose snorted.

"You love that car more than any human," I teased.

"Uh, yeah. That's because she's awesome," Rose said. "If the weather continues like this, she's going to stay in hibernation and I'll have buy an SUV, too. They're so not _me_."

"Well, your sleek, red, sporty BMW is definitely you, but not safe for winter driving," I chuckled. Edward came back and his eyes were hidden by condensation on his lenses. He grumbled, cleaning them again and putting them on his face. "We're so getting you contacts, Edward."

"One step at a time, _bellissima,_ " he quipped. He offered me his hand and I stood up with his help. Tucking my arm into his, we walked to the nurse's station. I said goodbye and we made our way out to the front lobby. Edward helped me into the backseat, mindful of the slick conditions of the road. "Do you want me with you?"

"Go, Edward. I don't mind playing chauffeur," Rose giggled, hopping into the driver's seat of my Audi SUV. Edward beamed, rushing to the other side and clambering in. She easily pulled out and carefully drove us back to Swan Towers. Edward's fingers were threaded with mine as we made our way back to my home, through the snow and sleet. Soon, we arrived at Swan Towers and Rose pulled into the circular driveway that was protected from the elements. "You guys head on up. I'll drop off your bags and then I have a lunch date with Emmett. Can I borrow your SUV?"

"Yes, Rose. It's not like I can drive it yet," I deadpanned. Edward was at my door, offering me his hand. Carefully, he helped me out of the SUV and walking slowly through the front entrance. Jessica, who was manning the desk, beamed excitedly.

"Welcome back, Bella. We've missed you so much," she breathed.

"It's good be back home, but I've got a while before I can go back to work," I said.

"I know that, but this place isn't the same without you," she smiled. "And when your dad was here, he tried to change everything, but we just kept doing what you asked of us."

"Is he still here?" I asked.

"No. He left a couple of days after he returned from Port Angeles or Forks or wherever you were hospitalized," Jessica said. "Your Uncle Peter has stepped in for you in your absence. He and Rose have been sharing responsibilities, but with all of you preparing for that trial …"

"Yes, thank you, Jessica," I said. "Now, we're heading upstairs. I know I may not be working, but if I can get last month's reports sent up to me, that would be great. Also, I need to check the schedules. It's not that I don't trust my uncle or Rose, I just want to make sure everything is up to snuff."

"Of course, Bella. Oh, and Mr. Masen, this arrived for you today," Jessica said, holding out a letter.

"Thank you," Edward said, taking it from her and stuffing it into his pocket. We walked slowly to the elevators. I was exhausted and wished to be magically transported to my suite. Edward was gentle and encouraging, not letting my exhaustion stop our walk. "With time, your endurance will increase, Bella."

"I know, I just hurt," I whimpered.

"We're almost there," he said, kissing my temple. I was huffing and puffing by the time we got to the elevators. He pressed the call button and waited for it to arrive. When it came, I was rooted in my spot. My legs were having a 'fuzzy moment.' I couldn't move them.

"Edward," I gasped. "I can't … My legs …"

"Arms around me," he said, draping my arm over his shoulders. Easily, he swept me in his arms and onto the elevator. "Press the button, _bellissima._ "

I sniffled, nodding as I chose my floor. Edward held me, humming quietly along with the music playing inside of the lift. When the doors opened, he easily strode to my penthouse. "Hmmmm, I need to put you down while I get out the key, Bella." He gently put me on the sofa in the small room outside of my suite. He pulled out his key and opened the door, propping it with one of the fake plants I had. He picked me up again and carried me to living room, placing me on the couch. Angrily, I took off my hat, coat and scarf, scowling at my useless legs. "Don't, Bella. Don't beat yourself up."

"I was frozen. I couldn't move," I hissed. He took my clothes and placed them in the closet, along with his own, revealing a form-fitting sweater, a coordinating button-down and a pair of slim-fit jeans. He looked damned sexy. "You look nice."

"Thanks. You bought all those clothes for me so you're the one who should be getting the compliment. You have exquisite taste," he said, picking up my right foot and taking off the sneaker. He did the same with my left and he massaged my calf muscles. "Better?"

"It's still tight," I said. "Embry worked with some warming lotion."

"He gave me some. Carlisle had to use that on my back, shoulders and arms," he chuckled. "That was fucking weird."

"How is your back? I mean, the scars and such?"

"The sutures are gone. Dr. Banner was amazed at how well they healed. You can tell that I was whipped, but with time they should fade. The ones that will take time are these," he said, pushing up his sleeves. On his left hand, I could see the gouges in his wrists. He removed his watch from his right wrist, showing the matching scar. "Dr. Banner suggested I get surgery to fix these since the scars are so deep. I can hide the right one with a watch ..."

"You're left handed?" I asked, arching a brow.

"All my life," he laughed. "Is that weird?"

"No. I always thought you were right handed," I said, picking up his left hand, running my fingers along the scar. "Sorry. Random."

"Random is good," Edward chuckled, taking my hand and kissing my palm. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really. I do want to know what was in the letter," I said, moving my legs so they were on the couch. I covered them with a throw I kept over the cushions. "Who's it from?"

"The GED testing service," Edward said, taking it from his pocket. He sat down, holding it in his hands. "I'm preparing that I didn't pass. I only went to school through my junior year. By the time I would have been a senior, I was living in Seattle with my catatonic mother and barely scraping by."

"Open it," I urged.

He sighed, shooting me a look and arching a brow over his glasses. He tore into the letter, skimming the cover letter before turning to his results. His brows furrowed, then shot to his hairline. His lips pursed and then slowly morphed into his gorgeous crooked smile. "Well, hot damn!"

"Who won?" I asked, smirking.

"It looks like I'm getting a new tattoo," he said, handing me the letter. "Top two percent of the people who tested."

I pulled him to me, hugging him tightly. Yes, I'd get him a tattoo, but I was also going to make his college dreams come true. He deserved it.

 **A/N: Okay, I lied about the grand jury. We'll get to that NEXT chapter. I wanted to end on a positive. So, next chapter will also be Bella. It'll be her testimony for the grand jury and taking Edward to get his tattoo. Then, we'll switch POVs. Remember Alice and Jasper? They're coming back, along with Jared. Leave me some! Thanks for reading!**


	76. Chapter 75

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A** _ **darker**_ **journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written.**

 **So, next chapter will also be Bella. It'll be her testimony for the grand jury and taking Edward to get his tattoo. Then, we'll switch POVs. Remember Alice and Jasper? They're coming back, along with Jared.**

 **Chapter Seventy-Five**

 **BPOV**

It was a few days before Christmas. Liam Mackenzie was trying to wrap up the grand jury testimony before the holidays. With all of the witnesses, it was tough. I was scheduled to go this afternoon. I was dressed in a black business suit and a crisp, subtle blouse. I would have killed to wear my black, patent-leather Jimmy Choo platform pumps with this outfit. However, I was still stuck in flats. Edward found them for me on Zappos. They were cute, black with some sort of sparkle, but not my nut-busters.

"Bella, are you almost ready?" asked Uncle Peter.

"Yeah," I said, smoothing out my hair and picking up my purse. I grabbed my black, polished cane for support. I knew I'd be walking a lot today and I wanted to make sure that I was not going to end up back in the rehab facility. Moving slowly, I walked to the living room. Edward was sitting on the couch, scrolling through his cell phone. He wore a sleek black suit with a light blue shirt and a black and blue paisley tie. His hair was recently cut, since he testified the day previous for the grand jury. When I stumbled over one of the area rugs, Edward hopped up and steadied me with a strong arm and warm grin. "This is really frustrating. I want to walk normally. This suit does not go well with flats!"

"Bella, the jury is not looking at your shoes," Edward quipped, tucking a hair behind my ear. "They want to hear what you have say about Bitchme."

"Is the grand jury almost done?" I asked.

"You're going today. Alice, Jasper and Jared are going tomorrow. However, once we get home, I've got a surprise for you," Edward smirked. "Uncle Peter helped me."

"Should I be afraid?" I giggled.

"Trembling in your flats," he snorted. "Come on. Traffic sucks and I don't want to be late."

Edward helped me into my red winter coat with matching Burberry scarf. He put on an overcoat, looking some sort of Mafia don. He was so sexy and lithe. Plus, he'd come such a long way in the few weeks that I've been home. Granted, almost daily appointments with Dr. Benson and his therapist, Michele, helped him tremendously.

There were still things that Edward freaked out about. He didn't like to be touched by anyone but me. He also couldn't wear a belt since it reminded him too much of the whips and chains that he was beaten with. Uncle Peter got him suspenders so his pants for his suits wouldn't fall down. Edward still harbored a great deal of anger and resentment toward his mother. She was a victim in this, almost as much as he was, but she gave up when he was fourteen, when he needed her the most. Edward did have some huge anger issues. For the most part, he was easy-going, but if something made him pissed, he would stomp around like a bull and things would get broken. Michele is working with him on that, having him use various calming techniques.

Finally, there was the guilt and pain associated with anything sexual. Edward's introduction to sex was violent and cruel. He knew how to pleasure a woman, but now, the mere thought of doing anything other than kissing, hugging or cuddling, made his stomach churn. Dr. Benson said that was a normal response for someone who underwent such long-term sexual abuse and rape. When the time was right, both Edward and I would go to couple's therapy. I would do anything for him to ensure that he was happy, healthy and most importantly, safe.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" barked Uncle Peter.

"What?" I snapped, shaking my head.

"You were spacing out and staring at my tie," Edward chuckled. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry. I'm just not looking forward to walking all that much," I said. "But, let's go. I'll survive." Edward wrapped my scarf around my neck and kissed my nose. I giggled quietly, taking his arm with one hand and clutching to my cane with the other.

Twenty minutes later, we were going through security in the courthouse. Liam, Emmett, Rose and Carlisle were all waiting for us on the other side of the security line. We went upstairs to the grand jury room. Edward held my coat while Liam stepped in front of me. "I'll be asking some questions about your relationship with Esme and also keep in mind the grand jury can ask questions, too. Are you ready?"

"I think so," I breathed.

"Then, come on," Liam said, helping me into the room. I stayed standing at the table as the bailiff swore me in. Sitting down stiffly, I leaned my cane against the table. Liam went through some introduction and then turned to me. "Please state your name for the record."

"Isabella Marie Swan," I replied.

"Ms. Swan, thank you for being here today. Can you please tell us how you know the accused, Esme Platt?" Liam asked.

"I had called her to arrange an escort for the grand opening of my father's hotel. I requested to work with Edward Masen and she was the person who set up our initial contact and subsequent dates," I answered honestly.

"How often did you speak with Ms. Platt?"

"At first, quite often. After my first date with Mr. Masen, I worked out a deal with Esme so I could use him on a regular basis for any outings. He was personable, handsome, smart and fit the mold of what a perfect boyfriend should be for a socialite like me."

"When did you notice that there was something wrong with Mr. Masen?" Liam questioned, moving from the podium.

"He always wore these cuffs around his wrists. He took them off one day and I saw deep gouges in his skin. And then, we went to a wedding, I saw that he had scars on his back, torso, going down below his swim suit. He had also lost a lot of weight during our time together. It was like Esme wasn't feeding him and keeping him handcuffed or bound all of the time," I whispered.

"How did you find out the true extent of Mr. Masen's injuries?"

"After our trip to Napa, for the wedding, I followed him to this dingy, nasty nursing home. He was keeping his mother there. I thought that he was squandering the money that I was paying him and living in luxury while she was wilting away in her own filth. We fought and we went our separate ways. About a month after that, I went down to California, Los Angeles, to meet up with another couple, Alice Brandon and Jasper Whitlock. They told me their story about Esme would beat, torture and rape Jasper. He is a skittish man, who is afraid of his own shadow. I knew then that Esme was not just a business woman, but a monster," I choked out. "After meeting with Alice and Jasper, my friend, Rose and I, worked out a plan to get Edward to talk to us."

"What happened then?" Liam encouraged me.

"Rose requested Edward for an afternoon date, giving my father's address. When he arrived, I noticed that his regular limo driver was not there. Also, Edward looked like a ghost, pale, gaunt, haunted and just broken. The scars on his wrists weren't scars anymore. They were open wounds. Then, he told me about his mother and how Esme essentially owned him. He accrued a debt and was working to pay it off. The money that I gave him, never went to him. It went to the _care_ of his mother in that horrific dump of a nursing home," I cried. "I wanted to take him home then, but he said that if he didn't leave, Esme would kill his mother. That's when I came up with the idea of Mistress Marie."

"Who is Mistress Marie?

"She's me. Essentially, I requested time with Edward so I could whip him into shape, but it was just a ploy to get him out of there. Working with Jared Richardson, the limo driver for the company, the police acquired a search warrant for Esme's home, work and files. While Rose and Carlisle, my father's head of security, picked up Edward, the search warrant was completed, finding evidence of numerous crimes," I said, sipping some water.

"Now, can you tell me what happened the day of November 19th?" Liam asked, strolling the length of the floor.

"Edward and I were supposed to pick up Elizabeth, Edward's mother, from the nursing home and place her into a nicer facility. However, Esme, dressed in disguise, got to her first and kidnapped her. Edward flew into a rage, understandably so. Later that night, I received a text from an unknown number. It was from Esme, asking for money and means to flee the country. The next morning, I took the money and drove to the location where Esme asked me to go. I wanted to get Elizabeth out of her hands. Naively, I believed it would be smooth sailing, but everything went wrong," I said, shifting in my seat.

"What went wrong?"

"My car got stuck in the mud. Esme refused to let Elizabeth go. And I had no way to get in touch with my friends, my family. Thankfully, they arrived with the cavalry. After a struggle, Esme flew off the handle and tried to shoot Edward. I stepped in front of the bullet, only to be severely injured myself."

"What are your injuries, Ms. Swan?" Liam asked, his eyes soft.

"The bullet went through my lung, shattering my ribs and causing significant damage to the lung. In addition, the path of the bullet caused it to land near my spinal cord, causing temporary paralysis, or spinal shock. Every day, I have to do lung, breathing exercises and I'm working on rebuilding the strength and coordination in my legs," I explained.

"Thank you, Ms. Swan. Does the jury have any questions?" Liam asked of the jury.

One hand shot up. It was an older woman. Liam nodded at her to go. "Were you intimate with Mr. Masen?" she asked snidely.

I shot a glance to Liam. He gave me a sympathetic grin, knowing my relationship with Edward. "I was intimate with him. Despite the fact I paid for him to go out with me, we established a relationship, a friendship that grew into something more. I love him and no one should have to endure what he did."

The woman sneered at Liam. "Why isn't she in jail for solicitation?"

"Ma'am, that is not what we're focusing on. We're focusing on the wrong-doings of Esme Platt, not the indiscretions of one of her many victims. Now, if there are no further questions?" he asked, waiting a few moments. "Excellent. Ms. Swan, thank you for your time."

I tried to get up, but my body was not behaving. Liam and one of the bailiffs helped me to my feet. Stiffly and jerkily, I made my way out of the room and out into the hallway. When I got outside, Edward was to me first, taking my face in his hands. "Are you okay, _bellissima?_ " he asked, his eyes searching mine.

"Other than that old crow who said I should be arrested for hiring you and being intimate with you, it was fine," I said, pressing my cheek to his chest.

"Oh, she gave me grief, too. She called me a whore," he sighed. "She said that I deserved to be in the cell next to Esme. That's when Liam asked the court reporter to read all that I went through, verbatim. She turned white and sickly when Felix threatened me on a daily basis that he was going to fuck my ass until it bled."

"Where's Uncle Peter?" I asked, noticing he was gone.

"You're riding back with us," Carlisle said, taking my arm. "Peter had to attend to something at the hotel."

"Oh, okay," I shrugged. Edward helped me into my coat and we left the courthouse. Carlisle took the long way back to the hotel. There was some sort of accident. However, once we were back to the hotel, all I wanted to do was take off the suit, put on a pair of warm pajamas and curl up with Edward. We walked through the lobby and got onto the elevator. "Carlisle, have you heard from my dad?"

"I wish I could say that I have, but he's not picking up his phone," Carlisle frowned. "Your dad is an ass. I'm certain your mother is rolling in her grave for how he's treated you and Edward. If he doesn't get his act together, he's already out an assistant and soon be missing me as the head of security."

"You heard about Jacob," I said.

"Charlie was awful to him. Yes, he did love him like a son, but he worked that poor kid to the bone. I'm surprised he hadn't turned prematurely gray," Carlisle snorted.

"How is everything running without your dad or Jacob?" Edward asked.

"The company has a CEO, which is my dad, a CFO, which is Uncle Peter and COO, which is me," I answered.

"COO?" Edward questioned, his brow arched over his frames.

"Chief Operating Officer. In addition to making this place run smoothly, I take care of all of the properties. We have local and district managers, who report to me on a monthly basis," I said.

"Well, I'm the COO while your gimpy ass is healing," Rose snickered. "I expect a kick ass Christmas bonus, Swan. Enough to pay for a brand new SUV."

"It's yours, Rose," I laughed, grimacing as my ribs gave a twinge. The elevator doors opened and I gasped when I saw how the foyer outside of my penthouse had transformed. There were blue, white, green and silver Christmas trees everywhere, with sparkling twinkle lights and decorations. "Oh my goodness. This is beautiful!"

"It's different from the décor downstairs," Rose smirked. "Edward picked it out."

"But, that's not all," Edward said, smiling crookedly. Using his key, he unlocked the door and my suite was decorated similarly, looking almost magical. I walked around, examining each minute detail as Edward closed the door, after he spoke quietly to Rose and Carlisle. In the fireplace, it was roaring with a warm fire, making my house look like a home. "Your Uncle Peter mentioned that you didn't really celebrate Christmas anymore after your mom died. Charlie was always away and you and Riley …"

"He was agnostic. He refused to put up one Christmas ornament, saying it went against his beliefs," I deadpanned. "How?"

"I have my ways," he chuckled, walking to me, wrapping his arms around me. "Tonight, I'm spoiling you. We're having all of my favorites. They're not gourmet, but I'm proud of what I could do. And then, we're going to watch _White Christmas_ and spend some time in front of the tree. Now, there's another part of your surprise in our bedroom, _bellissima._ I'll meet you back here in a few moments."

I kissed him tenderly, caressing his smooth cheek. He turned me around and gently pushed me to our room. Inside, I found a pair of pajamas with Olaf from _Frozen_ all over them. I giggled, picking them up and quickly changing into them. They were soft and comfortable. I added hoodie since the shirt was short-sleeved, padding back out to the living room. Edward was sitting on the ground, wearing similar pants with a dark grey Henley. Spread in front of him was picnic. Beaming at him, I grabbed pillow and sat down next to him. "This is the best date ever!"

 **A/N: And the date will be continued in the next chapter. We needed some fluff. Anyhow, we're going to have the rest of the date, some snuggly, PG-version kumquats (did you know that they are classified as citrus fruit? I didn't. You learn something new every day). Also, we'll hear from Alice, Jasper, and Jared, finding out about the indictment. And don't think I forgot about the tattoo. We'll get to that.**

 **Pictures for Bella's suite with the décor are on my blog. You can find the link for that on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. I'm also on twitter: tufano79.**

 **Leave me some!**


	77. Chapter 76

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A _darker_ journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written. **

**Anyhow, we're going to have the rest of the date, some snuggly, PG-version kumquats (did you know that they are classified as citrus fruit? I didn't. You learn something new every day). Also, we'll hear from Alice, Jasper, and Jared, finding out about the indictment. And don't think I forgot about the tattoo. We'll get to that.**

 **Chapter Seventy-Six**

 **BPOV**

I kissed him tenderly, caressing his smooth cheek. He turned me around and gently pushed me to our room. Inside, I found a pair of pajamas with Olaf from _Frozen_ all over them. I giggled, picking them up and quickly changing into them. They were soft and comfortable. I added hoodie since the shirt was short-sleeved, padding back out to the living room. Edward was sitting on the ground in front of the seven-foot tall Christmas tree with pale blue, silver and white decorations, wearing similar pants with a dark grey Henley. Spread in front of him was picnic. Beaming at him, I grabbed pillow and sat down next to him. "This is the best date ever!"

 **EPOV**

With the help of my mom, Uncle Peter and some very helpful employees of Swan Towers, Jessica being the most enthusiastic, I had managed to set up a winter wonderland in Bella's foyer and suite. Rose had mentioned that Bella hadn't had a proper Christmas since her mother died. Charlie was always too busy with work and Riley, her ex-husband, didn't believe in any of this. Christmas was one of the few pleasant memories I had and I wanted to recreate that. Granted, Christmas was a few days away, I needed to set up her home for the holidays. I had yet to get her a Christmas present, but I wanted to do this.

In addition to the decorations, I also made some food for us. It wasn't gourmet, but healthy and filled with protein, which we both needed. Plus, I called down to room service for a dessert tray, filled with tasty morsels of their best desserts. That was in the fridge.

When Bella came back out of her … _our_ bedroom, she looked so innocent and sweet. Her sleek hair had been pulled back into a messy ponytail and her alabaster skin was scrubbed free of the makeup she wore. Her gait was still uneven and her legs still didn't cooperate at times, but she was getting stronger. Giggling, she sat down and proclaimed that this was the best date ever.

"I beg to differ, Bella. It's not much," I blushed.

"Seriously, you don't know what it's like. If you're single, you have to go through all of this bullshit to get a man. Tight skirts, skin-baring tops, makeup and coy flirtation. Being able to enjoy a date at home, in pajamas? That's fucking awesome," she smiled. She plucked an olive from the antipasto tray.

"I just wanted to make you smile, _bellissima,_ " I whispered. "I know that the past few months have been beyond difficult."

"For you, too," she countered. "Edward, you've been through hell and back. If anything, I should be catering to you."

"You have been, with Dr. Banner, Dr. Benson and getting me out of that hell," I said, taking her hands in mine. "And I don't want you to cater to me. Bella, I need to stand on my own. I love you for wanting to protect me, but I can't truly heal from this if you're coddling me."

"You're right," she sighed. "I've given you the tools to help your healing. You need to take it the rest of the way."

"Exactly. That's what Michele says," I smiled, kissing her soft, pink lips. "Are you mad?"

"No, not at all, Edward. I get it. It's like how you force me to do my exercises, kicking my ass while I'm doing them," she grumbled.

"Which you still need to do," I chuckled.

"Oh, come on! I just testified in front of the grand jury and that old crow gave me shit!" Bella whined.

"I'll give you tonight off, but tomorrow, we're pushing it," I said. "And in theory, you should want to do this if you want to regain your strength."

"I do, but I hate that I have to be babysat," she said, wrinkling her nose.

"It's not babysitting. It's for your safety. What if your body decides to seize up on the treadmill? Someone needs to save you," I retorted.

"My white knight," she cooed, falling over and pressing her head onto my legs. I cupped her cheek and ran my fingers through her soft mahogany hair. "Now, enough heavy."

"You're right! Tonight is a date and we're going to have fun," I said, handing her a piece of cheese. We shared the entire antipasto tray and nibbled on pita chips with a tzatziki dip. Bella told me about her awkward teen years. I told her about my first and last foray in playing baseball.

"You got hit the ball in the jaw and the shoulder with a bat? In the same game?" she squeaked.

"Yep. I took my uniform home, washed it and gave it to the coach saying that I was done. I'm still afraid of balls," I laughed. "I cringe when I see a baseball game on the television."

"Oh, that'll have to change. We have season tickets and a box for the Mariners," Bella smirked. "You have to come to at least one game."

I made a face, earning a round of giggles from Bella. Sobering, she batted her eyelashes, making me melt. "One game, Isabella. One. That's it. And I stay in the box," I snorted.

"Yay!" she squealed, throwing her arms around me, causing me fall onto the ground. She was on top of me and for a moment, I was back in that room with Esme, using me. My hands were latched above my head and her talons scraping down my torso. The weight on top of me left and I was still there, lost in the loop of my never ending torture. "Edward, come back to me," came a quiet voice. Soft hands touched my face, my hair. They were not painful, but warm and loving. "Please, baby. I love you. I'm sorry."

I closed my eyes, clenching my fists and coming back to reality. I could smell the pine from the Christmas tree, Bella's soft vanilla and berry perfume, the fresh, clean scent of the laundry detergent we used. I was safe. I was fine. Esme was behind bars and she'd never hurt me again. When I opened my eyes, Bella was sitting next to me with my head on one of the couch cushions. "You're back," she smiled, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Sorry," I choked out, sitting up stiffly.

"Don't apologize. I'm the one who should be sorry," she whispered, reaching to touch me but I flinched. She pulled her hand away and I took it, pressing it to my cheek. She gently caressed my skin. "I'm so sorry. I moved too fast."

"No, it wasn't that," I said gruffly. "When Esme _took_ , I was on my back and you on top of me …"

"You don't have to say anymore. I understand," she said, a few tears falling from her cheeks. She pulled her hand away and sniffled. "I hate her."

"You're not the only one," I growled.

"She had no right to do that to you. She also had no right to force you to go to those places where they hurt you," she sneered. "I'm so afraid that she broke you so much that you won't be able to …"

"Have sex?" I asked, arching a brow. "It'll be a long time before I can even try that, Bella. However, when I was with you, I knew what sex was supposed to truly be like. We were making love. When I talk with Dr. Benson and Michele about the possibility of having sex again, they tell me to focus on what _we_ did and not the hateful things that Esme forced me to do. However, they are both in agreement that if we tried anytime soon, it would not be good."

"No, I agree. And please don't think that all I want from you is the physical intimacy. I love you for you. But there's something more about sharing your body with another person," Bella murmured. "Giving a part of your soul to that man or woman, especially when you're in love."

"That's the thing. I shared my body or rather was _forced_ to give my body to these horrible women. I didn't have a choice," I sighed. "With you, I wanted it. In my heart, I want to give you all of me, but I just can't. The idea of sex makes my stomach churn and I feel like I'm going to be sick. Plus, I don't think that I could ever have you be on top. I also want to get tested for STDs or whatever."

"I thought you were," Bella frowned.

"By Esme's pet doctors. Though, it probably would be bad for business if her escorts were walking around with sexually transmitted diseases, spreading them to her clients," I shrugged, using finger quotations around the doctor statement. "I'd rather err on the side of caution; I want an independent doctor to tell me I'm clean." I got up, gathering the plates from our dinner. I was still shaken from my vivid flashback and decided to take some anti-anxiety medication. Cleaning up the food gave me the opportunity to go to the kitchen to get it. I popped a pill, swallowing it dry and grabbed the dessert tray. Walking back to the living room, I saw that Bella had moved to the couch and was crying, all huddled in a tiny ball on the couch. I put the dessert tray on the cocktail table, gathering her in my arms. "Don't cry, _bellissima,_ " I soothed, pressing my cheek to her soft, silken hair.

"I just feel so badly that you were denied so many things and so much was taken from you," she sobbed, clenching my shirt in her fists. I didn't know what to say, so I just held her, rocking her gently until she calmed down. She was right, though. I'd lost so much because of Esme. What hurt the most was the loss of my innocence. Yes, I gave up my virginity to some random woman, but that forced me into doing something that I should have never done. It was my body and it belonged to me. Esme desecrated me with her dates and what she did to me. Bella sniffles and her shifted forced me to look down at her. She was hastily rubbing her face with her hands, wiping away her tears. "I'm sorry. I ruined our date. I suck."

"You do not suck. We're both damaged people. We need time to heal. Now, why don't we try and put this past us and watch _White Christmas,_ hmmm?" I asked, running my fingers down her pale cheeks. Bella sniffed and nodded. I turned on her television, cueing up the movie and dimming the lights, leaving only the twinkle lights on from the Christmas tree, casting the room in a romantic glow. Bella leaned her head on my shoulder, but I wrapped her close to me. She snuggled up to my body, but still tense from our earlier conversation.

As Danny Kaye and Vera Ellen danced on the dock in Miami, Bella finally relaxed and she looked up at me. "I love you, Edward. I'll do everything to support you. I hope you know that."

"I love you more, Bella," I whispered, brushing my fingers down her cheeks. She moved closer to me, leaning up. I smiled softly, meeting her halfway. Tenderly, our lips brushed and it lit something inside of me. My entire soul felt like it was on fire, burning for just her. I took my hands, cupping her face and deepening our kiss. Our mouths moved in tandem, tasting, touching and wanting. Her mouth was so soft and sweet, just like my Bella. Her hands glided up my shoulders, threading them in my hair.

Carefully, I moved us so Bella was on her back. Mindful of her injuries, I wrapped my arms around her slender body and continued kissing her, wanting to consume her. Bella gasped and I tentatively slid my tongue into mouth. She sighed, her fingers tightening in my hair and her legs hooking around my hips. I could feel her warmth between her legs. It made my body react, my cock hardening as I pressed her into the couch. But, I wasn't afraid. I wanted to feel her.

But, not have sex.

I just wanted to feel our bodies mold together as we kissed, touched, caressed and loved.

"Edward," Bella whispered against my mouth. I smiled, nipping at her bottom lip and kissing down her jaw to wrap my mouth around her earlobe. She whimpered, shifting underneath me. I kissed her until we were breathless, my lips never leaving her smooth, alabaster skin. She returned the favor, her hands gliding over my back and threading into my hair as she nipped and tasted my mouth, teasing me with her tongue as it danced with mine.

We spent the rest of the movie, on the couch, making out like teenagers. It was innocent, but in the same respect, very erotic. Bella's breathy gasps, my rumbling growls and when we were done, the completely disheveled looks we were wearing. "You look like Albert Einstein," Bella giggled, running her fingers through my hair, trying to tame it.

"And you look like the Bride of Frankenstein, Ms. Swan," I said, tugging on her hair. "But, I'm glad that it was me that made you look like this."

"Hmmm, me too," she purred, suckling on my neck. She yawned, pressing her cheek to my bicep. "Sorry. All of that making out has made me exhausted."

"You're not the only one," I snickered, turning off the television. I helped her up and we put away the uneaten desserts. She kind of limped to our bedroom, struggling to get into bed. Lifting her easily, I placed Bella on top of the sheets and then turned off the lights. There was only a tiny Christmas tree in the corner, twinkling with its white lights.

"So, I was thinking," Bella said, tracing idle circles on my chest.

"While we were sucking face?" I snorted. "Unheard of, woman!"

"Stop it. Yes. You're an amazing kisser, but I seem to forget a bet," she smirked. "I owe you a tattoo. What do you want?"

I thought for a moment, playing with her messy chestnut brown hair. "I want to replace the one that Esme removed," I said. "It was my family's crest, along my ribs."

"Let me do some research and then we'll get you your tattoo," she smiled, kissing me sweetly. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you so much, my Bella," I breathed, hugging her close. She sighed, pressing her body close to mine and soon she was asleep. I kissed her hair, holding her tightly to me before I drifted off, comfortable, warm, safe and loved, in the arms of the woman I cared for more than my own life.

 **A/N: Up next will be Edward's reunion with Jasper. How will that go? Oh, and don't forget Jared, the kindly limo driver who watched out for Edward. We're also going to find out if the grand jury will indict Esme on all of the charges.**

 **Leave me some!**


	78. Chapter 77

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A _darker_ journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written. **

**Up next will be Edward's reunion with Jasper. How will that go? Oh, and don't forget Jared, the kindly limo driver who watched out for Edward. We're also going to find out if the grand jury will indict Esme on all of the charges.**

 **Chapter Seventy-Seven**

 **EPOV**

I was sitting anxiously in a conference room at the Seattle Courthouse. Bella was with me, as well as Rose and Carlisle. Uncle Peter was working at Swan Towers and Emmett had begun investigating a new case. Liam was in the grand jury room with Jasper. Alice was waiting outside of the room, praying that her husband wouldn't completely melt down. Jared was going to testify after lunch and then the case would go to the grand jury.

"Edward, you're going to gnaw off your fingers," Bella said, lowering my thumb from my mouth. I'd started biting my nails during my time in Port Angeles and it only got worse the more anxious I became.

"Sorry," I whispered. "I just hope that Jasper is okay. You know?"

"He's been working with Dr. Benson and his own therapist down in Los Angeles. He's doing much better since I met them in mid-October," Bella said. "At least, that's what Alice said."

"I'll just be happy once the two of them are in here," I said, bringing my thumb back to my mouth. Bella snorted, taking my hand and twining our fingers together. I smiled sheepishly.

Shortly after our argument about my fingers, Alice and Jasper came into the conference room. Jasper was pale and covered in sweat. His movements were jerky and he was deep in a panic attack. "Jazzy, you're safe," Alice cooed, reaching into her purse. She pulled out a bottle of medication. Rose got up and handed her a water bottle. "Deep breaths, Jazz. Esme will pay for her crimes. You will help put her away."

"Put her away," Jasper choked out, gripping Alice's jacket. Their foreheads touched and he calmed, slightly. Alice managed to give Jasper the medicine she took out and she breathed him, slowly and deeply. Jasper even went so far as putting his gnarled hand on Alice's chest, feeling her heartbeat. With one more deep breath, he pulled her into his arms and hugged her close. "I'm sorry, Ali. I'm so sorry."

"Shhhhhhhhhhh, you're okay, Jazzy," Alice said, scratching her fingers in his hair. He looked up, cupping her face and kissed her tenderly. "Are you feeling better?"

"Still shaky. I think it's because I couldn't eat this morning," he said. "I was too upset to even think about food."

"Well, we're all staying here so we can hear the grand jury's say on whether or not Esme is indicted," Bella chimed in. "I was going to order something."

Liam breezed in, sitting down at the head of the table with his briefcase in front of him. "It's already done. My assistant is signing for it now," he chuckled. Turning to Jasper, he gave him a concerned stare. "Are you alright, Mr. Whitlock? I know that was extremely hard for you."

"I'm not right now, but if you put that cunt away for life, I will be," Jasper growled, his blue eyes flashing.

"With your testimony and corroborating evidence from your wife, it's one more nail in her coffin," Liam said, grinning evilly. "One more witness with Jared and then it'll be in the grand jury's hands." He got up, smoothing down his tie. "Laura will be up with the food in a little bit. Jared is up in an hour." He left, leaving the door open.

"Bells, I've got to pee," Rose announced. "Come with me. I don't know where it is." She pulled on Bella's arm, helping her out of the room. Alice kissed Jasper and joined them. Carlisle shrugged, following the line of women, which left me along with Jasper.

"Do you want some more water?" I asked, getting up and grabbing a bottle for me.

"Yeah. One of the side effects for my antidepressants is dry mouth," Jasper said, taking the bottle. He struggled with the lid. With a sheepish look, he handed it to me and I opened it for him. "Thanks, Edward. My hands are getting worse and there's nothing that the doctors can do."

"How are they getting worse?" I asked.

"Obviously, they're gnarled, but now I'm getting arthritis in the joints and it's painful. I take an anti-inflammatory, but it doesn't really do anything about taking the edge off," he said. "How are you? You look good. Healthy. Normal." The last one came out like a derisive snort.

"I'm anything but normal," I replied. "I have nightmares, vivid flashbacks and certain things set me off like belts, being restrained or having someone on top of me."

"That sounds about right," Jasper said. "I miss the days when I was normal, happy, not this fucking shadow. I want to make music. I want to live my life, but I'm chained to that house in Los Angeles, my fear winning." Jasper looked at me, and his eyes were filled with tears. "I should have come back for you, Edward. You were my best friend. The only person in this whole thing that showed me any sort of kindness. Yes, Alice is great and I love her, but she dotes on me like I'm an invalid. You made me forget, even for a few moments, about the hell we were living." He wiped his cheeks and got up, hobbling toward me and sitting down in Bella's seat. "I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me."

"Jasper, I … there's nothing to forgive. I still consider you my best friend," I said, grasping his shoulder. "You got out and I was so fucking happy for you. Alice loves you, adores you."

"At times, I think she resents me," Jasper choked out. "It's not like I'm capable of doing anything. I can't work. I can't make love to her. I'm just this parasite, draining her of everything that makes her Alice."

"Alice doesn't care about that. She loves you for you," I argued. "She wouldn't have stayed if she didn't love you. And what are you doing to help yourself in getting out of the house? Seeing a therapist? A psychiatrist?"

"I saw one for a while after we arrived in Los Angeles, but I didn't like him. I stopped. The last time I saw someone was when I met with Dr. Benson to ensure that I was able to answer the questions for my grand jury testimony," Jasper whispered. "I don't trust anyone."

"Did you like Dr. Benson?" I asked.

"She was nice. I liked her no-nonsense attitude," Jasper shrugged.

"Consider talking to her. She has helped me a great deal with everything that has happened. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't be acting so 'normal'," I said.

"What does she do? I mean, with you?" Jasper asked.

"That's between me and her, but all I know is that I trust her and that she is on my side, wanting me to get better just like Bella, Rose, Carlisle and Peter," I replied. "The one thing I can tell you is that you should want to get better for _you._ Not Alice. I love Bella with all of my heart. She is the one who almost died for me. I want to get better for her, sure. But, I want to be the man I was supposed to be before this bullshit happened. I want to be able to kiss my girlfriend without fear of being hit. I want to make love to her, because that woman owns my heart. I want to go to college and make a life for myself."

"Alice told me about your GED scores. Bella was bragging about how smart you are," Jasper chuckled. "Alice just prattled it off when I was trying not to puke this morning, saying that you were like a freaking genius or something."

"I'm book smart, I guess," I shrugged. "Obviously, I have a lot to learn about being street smart since I got jumped and got into this whole mess."

"I was street smart and I got into it, Edward," Jasper sighed. "But, it was my fault. It was my drug habit that got out of control that caused the damage to my hands and Esme's hold over me. Now, Alice has that control. Yes, she says we're equal, but she pays for everything. I am a parasite."

"What are you going to do to make it better?" I asked, arching a brow over my glasses.

Jasper blinked at me, shocked that I questioned him. He shifted in his seat and fussed with his tie. His jaw clenched and his eyes hardened, looking like the man I remembered who told me not to give up. "I'm not going to let her win. No more."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"By getting better. For me," he whispered, his eyes still hard, but brimmed with tears. He put his arms around me and we hugged. I could feel his body tremble and his tears dampened the shoulder of my suit. I held him close and I knew that this was huge development for Jasper. His testimony was his impetus to begin healing, truly healing and moving forward with his life. "I love you, brother," he said against my shoulder. We pulled apart when Laura, Liam's assistant came in with the food with Bella, Alice, Rose and Carlisle right behind her. Jasper got up, walking over to Alice. He cupped her face and took a breath before kissing her, much to her surprise.

"Did you do that?" Bella asked, sitting down next to me. She twined our fingers together.

"I didn't say for him to kiss her, but we did talk about healing," I said, leaning over a kissing her jaw. "He was forever trapped with his fear, but testifying against the monster who caused the fear helped him begin to move past it."

"And this is why I love you," she breathed, her fingers gliding down my cheek. I smiled, kissing her tenderly.

We got up and grabbed some food. However, as we were eating, Liam came in his face pulled into a frown and talking on the phone. "Okay, thank you for letting me know," he sighed, hanging up his phone. He pinched his nose and sat down heavily on one of the chairs.

"What's wrong, Liam?" Carlisle asked, arching a brow.

"I got some bad news from a friend of mine in the Seattle PD," he replied. "Jared was found dead in his home this morning."

"What?" I gasped. "How? How did he die? Was it Esme? Did she kill him?"

"Relax, Edward," Liam said calmly. Bella threaded her fingers with mine, but it did little to settle me. "It wasn't foul play or anything. He had a heart attack, a massive one, it appeared. He was found by his neighbor, wearing a suit and by his car. He was getting ready to come to court when it went out. My friend said that they're going to perform an autopsy to make sure there was nothing suspicious about his death, but it sounded like it was natural causes."

"What does that mean for the case?" Alice asked, her arm latched around Jasper.

"Nothing. His testimony was just to give more information about the business aspect of Buying Love, Inc. However, I have an ace in the hole for when the case goes to trial," Liam smirked. He looked at his watch and sighed. "I'm going to tell the grand jury that it's in their hands now." He turned on his heel and left the room.

"Edward?" Bella whispered, her hands running through my hair. I clasped them, kissing her wrists. I got up and began to walk away. "Edward?"

"I need a moment," I hissed, barely able to contain my anger and sadness at the loss of my friend. I left the conference room, walking out past the security station and out into the rainy, drizzly weather that chilled me to the bone. I kept walking until I was a few blocks away from the courthouse before I leaned over a garbage can, throwing up everything that I just eaten. I sobbed for Jared. I sobbed for me. I hated that this world was so cruel. I hated Esme. I hated that Jared was gone and he never knew how much I appreciated everything he did for me. I hated it. I hated it all.

"Edward," came Bella's quiet voice. I turned around and saw standing outside in nothing but a sweater and skirt. She was shivering, her hair plastered to her face. "I know what you're feeling."

"I can't know that," I growled.

"I know that it's eating you inside and that you think it's your fault," she said, limping closer to me. "It's not."

"It's not fair," I yelled. "He acted like a father to me, Bella. He looked out for me even when he shouldn't have. I wanted to thank him and tell him that he was one of the few bright moments I had in that life. He loved me, Bella. And he's gone and he'll never know that I grew to love him back. He was just as responsible as you in getting me out of that nightmare and he'll never know." I fell to my knees, thrusting my hands into my hair and screamed. Bella sat down with me, wrapping her arms around my body and cried with me.

When I felt her shudder from the cold, I pulled back and crushed her to my body. "I'm sorry, Bella. You've got to be freezing."

"I had to get to you," she said, her teeth chattering. "I didn't want you to do something …"

"Like kill myself?" I asked.

"Well, yeah," she replied, her body giving a violent shudder.

I shook my head, picking her up and carrying her back to the courthouse. The bailiffs at the security line glared at us and I glared right back. "Don't even start with me," I snapped. Putting Bella down, we both went through security and into another smaller conference room. "You're going to get sick and end up back in the hospital," I chided.

"I don't care. I needed to make sure that you were alright," she said. I put my wet suit coat around her, rubbing her arms and crouching in front of her. "I couldn't bear to see that haunted look in your eyes."

"I'm not alright, Bella. I don't know when I will be alright," I said, pressing forehead to hers. "If it's not one thing, it's another."

"I know, baby," she said, her fingers massaging my neck. "What do you want to do for Jared?"

"I don't know. I really don't," I whispered. "I don't know if he has family. I know his son died and that he saw a lot of his son in me, but I'm not sure if his wife or ex-wife is alive."

"We'll talk about," Bella murmured. "We'll figure it out. I'm so sorry about Jared. He was such an amazing man and he did love you. He wanted so much for you."

There was a quiet knock at the door and Rose popped her head in. "Phew, I'm glad you guys got back," she said. "God damn it, Bella, why didn't you take a coat? You're going to land yourself back in the hospital and on the stupid respirator."

"Don't give me that," Bella snarled. "I'm fine. I'll take a bath once we find out if the grand jury will indict Bitchme."

"That's what I was sent for. The grand jury's back and Liam is waiting for the news," Rose said, gesturing for us to join her. I got up and helped Bella to her feet. She was moving slower and her teeth were still chattering. A few moments after we rejoined our group, Liam came back and his face was impassive. "What did they say?" Rose asked. "I want to know since my best friend decided to run in a winter rainstorm."

"Rose!" Bella hissed, moving closer to me even though I was chilled to the bone as well.

"What?" Rose barked.

"Do you want to know or not?" Liam asked, waving a half sheet of paper.

"Please," I said, my voice quiet and subdued. "I need to hear some good news today."

"Well, it is good news. The grand jury decided to indict. On all counts," Liam smirked. "We go to trial after the first of the year. I'll be in touch with you for trial prep after the holidays."

I was happy that the grand jury indicted Esme. She was going to pay for her crimes. However, it didn't take away the heaviness of the loss of my friend, confidante and surrogate father, Jared. I just prayed I was strong enough to move past this hurdle. At this moment, I wasn't sure if I could …

 **A/N: First new chapter in a week! I've missed writing for fun. I had to write reflection papers for my class (with a final paper due by July 1st. I'll be working on that tomorrow – June 26th.). Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry about Jared. What do you think will happen with that?**

 **Anyhow, we're going to go back to Bella next chapter and we're going to discuss more about Jared's death, the repercussions of the indictment and leading up to Christmas. Leave me some loving.**


	79. Chapter 78

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A _darker_ journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written. **

**Anyhow, we're going to go back to Bella next chapter and we're going to discuss more about Jared's death, the repercussions of the indictment and leading up to Christmas.**

 **Chapter Seventy-Eight**

 **BPOV**

I was chilled to the bone, thanks to my hasty exit to get to Edward after he ran out of the conference room in the Seattle courthouse. Despite taking a long, scalding hot shower, I could not stop shivering. I was wearing leggings, loose pajama pants, a long-sleeved t-shirt, hoodie and covered in a blanket. Edward was in the bathroom and I could hear him crying inside of the shower. The loss of Jared had hit him to the core.

"Here, Bells," Rose said, handing me a large cup of tea. "Hold it for a few minutes. Maybe it'll help warm your hands."

"Thanks," I replied, taking the tea and wrapping my fingers around the mug. I inhaled it, smiling at the spicy orange flavor she'd chosen. "Rose, I want you to do some digging about Jared. Find out if he has family."

"Already on it," Rose smirked. "Carlisle actually beat me to it, using Emmett and his contacts at the Seattle PD. The preliminary findings indicate that Jared was alone in the world. His wife left him when their son died. She disappeared, it seemed. My guess is that she went back to her maiden name and flew across country."

"What about that family he worked for? The Volturis?" I asked. "Do we know why Jared stopped working for them?"

"Hold on," Rose said, flipping through her notebook. "Ah, got it. Aro Volturi had to go to Italy to care for his dying father, Caius and his mother, Maria, who suffered a stroke. He's been in Italy ever since late 2015. Marcus gave Jared the option to stay, but since Marcus preferred to drive himself, Jared left the company and began working for Esme shortly after."

"Find out as much as you can, Rose. But, I want to help out and pay for the funeral, if no one claims the body," I sighed, taking a sip of the orange spice tea.

"I'll make the necessary arrangements," Rose said. She kissed my cheek and got up. "I'll leave you with Edward. I don't want to intrude on whatever is going to happen. If you need anything, I'm just a call away. And take your medicine. I really don't want you back in the hospital, Isabella Marie."

"Yes, ma'am," I said. She kissed my forehead and left me in the living room, looking at the beautifully decorated Christmas tree. I got up from my cocoon of blankets, taking the time to admire the elegant decorations, ornaments and details that Edward chose for our first holiday together. I reached for a crystal ornament of two angels, twined together with their foreheads touching. Half of the angel was a clear, faceted crystal and the other was smooth, but frosted.

"You are the one with the sparkle," Edward said, his voice somber and gruff. "You always had this glow about you, pulling me in and giving me hope."

"And the other?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"It's me, but I'm no angel. My life was dim and lifeless before I met you," he murmured. "I don't know. I saw it on a website and fell in love with it. It was very expensive, but Rose ordered it for me for our tree. I need to pay her back."

"She won't accept the money, Edward," I said, putting the ornament back onto the tree. I walked to him, slowly. I was in a lot of pain due to the time outside and Edward looked so spooked. "How are you?"

"Numb," he answered, his eyes narrowed and then he sighed. "Sad. Lost. Broken. Relieved. Vindicated."

I reached for his hand and he hesitantly took it from me. We sat down on the couch and there was an obvious gap between us, both physically and emotionally. I took the blanket, covering both of our legs. Edward gave me a timid smile, but it didn't reach his empty eyes. "Let's start with numb," I said.

"So many emotions. I don't know how to react to them," he said. "Not feeling anything seemed like a logical choice."

"Sad, because of Jared?" I pressed. Edward didn't respond out loud. He did nod and gripped his hands into tight fists, clenching them around the blanket. "It's okay to be sad, Edward. You lost someone close to you."

"Now that I was free, I wanted to build more a friendship with Jared," Edward whispered, his brows furrowed and his body rigid. "I needed to have him in my life. He saw what I went through and he still cared. You know? I feel lost because he would always give me advice or be a supportive sounding board when I struggled. He didn't know much, mainly stuff about my mom, but he was there for me in a tiny way. Carlisle, in his own way, has filled those shoes but Jared was there first."

"And why do you feel broken?" I asked, moving closer and taking one of his hands into mine. He kept his hand in a fist, but eventually weaved his fingers into mine.

"Because all of that nightmare was my life and those jurors know about it. I'm happy that they believe that she's a monster and went to send her to trail, but that will mean more people will know about my shame," he muttered. "I don't want people to know. I never wanted you to know." His eyes fluttered shut and tears began streaming down his cheeks. "It's bad enough that I lived it, but for anyone besides me to know about it. I'm sick about that."

"You're not the only one who was a victim in this, Edward. Jasper, Elianna, all of you were victims," I whispered, moving closer and wiping the tears from his cheeks. "Your mother was a victim. All of you lost your ability to say no and that's wrong. Esme needs to pay for that."

He turned to me, opening his eyes and they were so haunted, that the green appeared gray. "I just don't know if I have the strength to keep doing this. One step forward – Esme's indictment – and two steps back with Jared's death and my reaction to his death."

"We don't have to worry about Esme's indictment or her trial until after the holidays," I said, brushing his damp hair off his forehead. "And your reaction to Jared's death is normal, baby. You lost someone you loved. It's okay to grieve. I want you to. Don't hold back, cry, scream, rage … do what you need to feel better. I'm here for you."

He closed his eyes, pressing his cheek to my hand. Slowly, he enfolded me into his arms and held me so close to his body as he cried, his entire frame shaking with his emotions. We eventually fell onto the couch and were in a tangle of limbs, drifting to sleep; the emotions of the day finally catching up with us.

When I woke up, I startled to see both Carlisle and Rose sitting across from Edward and me. He was holding onto me so tightly that I was almost numb from the power behind his embrace. It took a few wiggles to get out from his grasp and I got up. It was clumsy and uneven, but I got up, covering Edward with the blanket. "What is it?" I asked, whispering to them as we walked to my office. "Is it something about Jared? Was it Esme?"

"No! He truly died of natural causes. The car accident he had bruised his heart and it just gave out," Carlisle said. "He was only sixty-five. Too young to die."

"So, she inadvertently caused his death. Can she be charged for vehicular manslaughter?" I sneered. "What else?"

"There's no clear link to Jared's car crash and Esme's involvement. So, that would be no on the vehicular manslaughter," Carlisle said.

"Though, Emmett did find information about Jared's family and the cops checked out his home, finding a revised will on his desk," Rose said, handing me a large envelope, addressed to Edward. "

"He knew he was going to die," I whispered, turning the envelope over in my hands.

"It appeared so," Carlisle murmured.

"Did you read the information?" I asked.

"No. Emmett did when they found the envelope, but I haven't. You should give it to Edward. He'll want to have it," Carlisle said, getting up and kissing my head. "Love you, Little One."

"Love you, too, Carlisle," I whispered. "Thank you for the information and for being here, for both of us."

"We're family," Carlisle smirked.

He offered a hand to Rose, who followed him out of the office. They were quiet when they left and I just stared at the envelope. I couldn't open it since it belonged to Edward, but I was so curious as to what was inside. Getting up, I padded to the living room where Edward was still asleep, snoring quietly. I sat down by his feet and rubbed his leg. He shifted, moaning quietly. I smiled as he sleepily opened his eyes. The sadness still remained, but he appeared more rested. "Hey, baby," I whispered. "Sorry to wake you."

"It's okay," he said, sitting up and yawning. "I'm kind of hungry and I've got a killer headache."

"I'll order something from the room service, but first I want to tell you about Jared," I whispered.

He blinked and his brow furrowed. "Was it Esme?"

"No. Jared did die of natural causes, Edward," I said. "His death was a massive heart attack, but that was brought on by injuries from a car accident. The steering column of the car nearly shattered his sternum, which bruised his heart. I'm sorry."

"What caused the car accident?" Edward asked, his voice dropping into a low growl. "If it was foul play, I have no doubt that Esme was involved, the sadistic, evil bitch." He looked at the envelope in my hands. "What's that?"

"It's from Jared, Edward," I said. "I don't know what's inside, but it was in his house. Emmett and the cops at the house found it in his office." I handed him the envelope. He took it tentatively, holding it like it was something very precious. "I'll let you read that. I'll order us some food."

"No, please. Stay," he pleaded, taking my hand. I snuggled next to him as he tore open the envelope. He pulled out a packet of information, with a hand-written letter on top. Edward flipped through the papers and his eyes widened. "Holy shit!"

"What?" I asked.

"Jared … he left me …" he breathed, his green eyes reading the legal document in front of him. "If I'm understanding this, he left me everything."

 **A/N: I'm still sad about Jared. Truly, I am, but he gave Edward a tremendous gift. You'll find out exactly what that gift is in the next chapter when we hear from Edward. We'll also have some Edward/Carlisle time and some time with Elizabeth. I think that Edward needs a father right now and that's Carlisle.**

 **Leave me some!**


	80. Chapter 79

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A _darker_ journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written. **

**I'm still sad about Jared. Truly, I am, but he gave Edward a tremendous gift. You'll find out exactly what that gift is in the next chapter when we hear from Edward. We'll also have some Edward/Carlisle time and some time with Elizabeth. I think that Edward needs a father right now and that's Carlisle.**

 **Chapter Seventy-Nine**

 **EPOV**

The papers in my hand were written in legalese. I had a hard time understanding them, but I saw my name on top, just underneath 'Last Will and Testament.' It was signed by Marcus Volturi and another name that I didn't recognize. "I can't believe this," I whispered. "I don't understand it, either."

"Read the letter," Bella encouraged. "Maybe Jared can translate the legal jargon."

I pulled up the letter and saw Jared's hand-written note to me. His script was bold and easy to read, but the writing was shaky, like he was crying or sad. "Dear Edward …"

 _If you're reading this, son, that means that I've left this world. I really wanted to see you again before I died, but something was niggling in my brain that I needed to get my affairs in order. After I met with your Bella earlier this year, who is so incredibly beautiful, Edward, I contacted Marcus Volturi. I remained close with their family after I resigned from my job. With Marcus's help, I set up an inheritance._

 _For you._

 _My son died and I thought I lost a part of myself when he died. My marriage quickly unraveled and I was alone. When I started working for Buying Love, I saw something in you that reminded me of my boy. I also saw that your light was dimming because of what Esme was forcing you to do. I did not want you to have the same fate as my son. I refused to let that happen. I worked with your Bella and Carlisle, obtaining a search warrant for Esme's office and home. We got you out. I was so happy that you got out. I was supposed to see you the day that your mother was taken from the nursing home, but that never came to fruition, due to some very obvious circumstances._

 _Regardless of whether or not I saw you, I knew one thing for certain. I loved you and I always will. You gave me another son to love and to dote on, but I am so incredibly sad that I never got to say it to your face. My absence will undoubtedly hurt, Edward. Just like I will miss you, even though I'm gone. However, I wanted to give you something that you could use to start a new life. It's not much, but I needed to do this._

 _Do not stand at my grave and weep  
I am not there. I did not sleep.  
I am a thousand winds that blow.  
I am the diamond glints on snow.  
I am the sunlight on ripened grain.  
I am the gentle autumn rain.  
When you awaken in the morning's hush  
I am swift uplifting rush_

 _Of quiet birds circled flight.  
I'm am the soft stars that shine at night.  
Do not stand at my grave and cry;  
I am not there. I did not die._

 _These words by Mary Elizabeth Frye will probably offer you little solace, Edward, but I am with you, just like your own biological father is with you, protecting you always. You are the son of my heart. I was given another chance to make it right and I hope that I have._

 _All of my love,_

 _Jared_

I looked up after I finished reading the letter, tears streaming down my cheeks. "He loved me," I said. Bella smiled, wiping my cheeks. "He never gave up on me …"

"No. He wanted to help you," Bella murmured.

"I still don't understand what all of this means," I said, handing her packet of papers. "Can you help?"

Bella took the paperwork, glancing through it. Her brows were furrowed. "It appears that he left you his home, car, and money in two different accounts and a sizable life insurance policy." She flipped the pages, blowing a low whistle. "He also has a retirement policy through Volterra Technologies. Do you want me to have Jenks take a look at this?"

"That would be great," I said. "I don't understand it. How can he leave all of this to me? I'm not his family."

"In his eyes, you were," Bella murmured.

"But, I don't want his money," I hissed. "I just want him back. I want him to know that I loved him, too."

"He knew, Edward," Bella said. Stubbornly, I didn't believe her, letting the tears fall freely. "Now, I'll call Jenks in the morning. Why don't we eat something before we go to bed, hmmmm?"

"Yeah," I agreed, wiping my cheeks. "I'm sorry about …"

"Don't apologize. You experienced a huge loss, Edward. You have every right to be upset," Bella said, getting up and kissing my forehead. I gently took her face, staring into her espresso colored eyes. I ran my thumbs over her soft, pale skin. I brushed my lips against hers. She whimpered, her fingers threading into my hair as she sat down on my lap. I held her tightly, nibbling on her mouth. Bella sighed and I slid my tongue inside. I held her close to my body and when I was forced to breathe, I looked at her. "What is it, baby?"

"I love you," I whispered. "I don't know what I'd do without you, _bellissima._ You mean so much to me."

"I adore you, Edward," she replied, her soft lips breaking into a gorgeous smile. "I'll always be here." My stomach snarled, as did hers. We both laughed, sniffly and watery. "I'm going to order that food. And tomorrow, we can plan for Jared's funeral."

"Wait, what?" I asked. "Funeral?"

"He left instructions in that packet, Edward. It's on the last page," Bella said, getting up and walking to the kitchen. I picked up the packet and flipped to the final page. His entire funeral was planned. Jared wanted to be cremated with a memorial service just before his ashes were spread in Puget Sound as that poem he wrote in my letter was read. It seemed like a lonely, sad funeral and I wanted to do more for him. I wanted to have a place where I could go to talk to him.

Pushing that in the back of mind, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, confused as ever about Jared's will.

The next day, when I woke up, Bella was curled up against me with her head on my leg on the couch. I brushed her hair away from her face and got up. Carefully, I picked her up and carried her to the bedroom and settled her under the covers. I wrote her a quick note, explaining that I was going to talk to my mom or Carlisle, whomever was awake, and went to shower. After showering, eating some breakfast and taking my medications, I rode down to the floor that my mom was staying on. Carlisle also had a small suite down here, as well, on the opposite side of the hotel. I knocked on my mom's door and Carmen opened it. "Mr. Edward," she smiled, gesturing for me to come inside. "It's so nice to see you, sweetie. You're looking much better."

"Thank you, Carmen," I blushed, pushing up my glasses. "Is my mom up?"

"She's just getting out of the shower," Carmen explained. "Do you want some breakfast? I was just getting ready to make some bacon and eggs."

"That sounds great. After the emotional rollercoaster of yesterday, I didn't really eat dinner. I crashed on the couch," I said, tugging on my hair.

"I heard about Jared. I remembered him when your mom was in the home," Carmen frowned. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Edward."

"Thank you," I said. "It's part of the reason why I need to talk to Mom or Carlisle … I don't want to constantly burden Bella with my problems. She's dealing with so much as it is with her recovery."

"Part of being a partnership is sharing the responsibility of your troubles. Trust me when I say that Bella does not think you are a burden," Carmen said, mixing the eggs as the bacon sizzled in the pan. "But, I can understand that you don't want to always turn to her."

"You can always turn to me," Mom said as she walked into the kitchen. Her hair was now cut into an adorable pixie cut with some artful lowlights and highlights, hiding the gray hair she had when she was in the home. She started to look more like the woman I remembered before my dad died.

"I was talking about Bella," I chuckled, getting up and hugging her. "You look good, Mom."

"Thank you, my sweet boy," she sighed, rubbing my back. "Rose took to me the salon a couple of days ago, saying I needed to be pampered. When I saw myself, I was appalled. I looked so _old._ " We sat down at the table and Carmen prepared some coffee. "Now, what is wrong?"

"I don't know if Carmen told you, but one of my few friends from when I was at Buying Love, he passed away suddenly. He had a massive heart attack and I'm at a loss what to do," I explained. "On top of his death, the police found his last will and testament in his office. He left everything to me. He had no other family. His son died and his ex-wife and he were estranged. I just don't … I'm baffled."

"Why? You are such a wonderful man, Edward," Mom said, her hands delicately lifting her coffee cup to her lips. "So easy to love."

"She's right, Mr. Edward," Carmen nodded.

"I don't want his money, though. I wanted to be able to thank him for helping me when I was in that horrible situation. I wanted him to know that I was going to be okay and now he's gone," I said, spinning my coffee cup. "And so close to Christmas … It really casts a downer to the holiday season."

"I know you're sad about the loss of your friend, Edward. You have every right to be, but think about how he wanted you to live your life. Would he want you to mourn his life or celebrate it?" Mom asked.

"I could ask that for you about Dad," I countered.

Mom sighed, narrowing her eyes at me. "Touché," she grumbled. "In retrospect, I shouldn't have shut down, Edward. I get that. I abandoned you when you needed me the most. I was just so consumed by my grief. Your father wouldn't have wanted that. He would have wanted us to be happy, remembering the pleasant memories and not the sadness of his sudden death. I know that I have a lot to prove to you that I want an active part in your life and that your trust in me isn't completely there."

"I think we're getting better," I murmured as Carmen put down a plate in front of me. "But, there is a still a little bit of resentment because of what happened after Dad died. I needed you and you just gave up."

"And that's something I'll have to live with for the rest of my life, Edward," Mom said, pushing her food around on her plate. "Nothing will ever make me feel any less guilt for what happened to you and it was my fault. If I'd only …"

"Miss Elizabeth, you need to eat," Carmen chided. "So do you, Mr. Edward." Carmen made her own plate, sitting down in between my mother and me. "Now, I'm going to say my piece. Miss Elizabeth, you were lost in your mind at first and kept there by medications and fucked up doctors. Excuse my language. We all grieve in our own way and that's how you handled it. Was it ideal? No, because you had a son to raise and all of the responsibilities of the house fell on his shoulders. But, it was your coping mechanism."

Turning to me, Carmen raised a brow. "Mr. Edward, you were forced into a position where you had to grow up fast. Too fast. But, you did everything you could to protect your mother and you never stopped loving her, right?"

"Of course not," I said. "I'm just still very angry at her because all of this could have been avoided."

"It could have, but it happened," Carmen sighed. "How did you grieve your father?"

"I never got the chance," I shrugged. "I went from being a kid to the man of the house. I worked non-stop to try and save us, stop the bank from foreclosing on the house, keeping food on the table and the heat on. I'm shocked that I learned anything in school because I never slept. I worked. All I did was work. But, it was all for nothing. We still lost the house. We had to move and I got lured into Esme's clutches, selling my soul to the devil to make sure that my mother got the best care. And even that was a crock of shit." I pushed my plate away. "This was a mistake. I need to go or I'm going to blow a gasket."

"Please, Edward. Stay," Mom pleaded, grabbing my hand. I pulled my hand from hers, narrowing my eyes and shoved away from the table. "Sweet boy …"

"He's dead, Mom. Your sweet boy is dead and gone. He'll never come back," I said coldly, turning and leaving the suite and stomping to Carlisle's. I knocked on the door and he opened it immediately. He took one look at me, pulling me into a hug and I just lost it.

I sobbed for the loss of my friend and surrogate father, Jared.

I sobbed for my lost innocence.

I sobbed for my father, who I missed more than anything.

I sobbed for my mother, who turned her back on me when I needed her the most and I just couldn't, in my heart, find it to forgive her.

Would I ever be able to forgive her? Would we ever move past this?

I just didn't know. I thought I could, but I just don't know.

 **A/N: Some more time will be spent with Edward and Carlisle and we'll work up to the actual Christmas holiday, Jared's memorial service and perhaps some counseling for both Edward and his mom. We'll see. Leave me some loving! I appreciate it mucho!**


	81. Chapter 80

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A _darker_ journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written. **

**Some more time will be spent with Edward and Carlisle and we'll work up to the actual Christmas holiday, Jared's memorial service and perhaps some counseling for both Edward and his mom.**

 **Chapter Eighty**

 **EPOV**

"Kid, I love you and all, but my old legs are fucking killing me," Carlisle said, rubbing my back. "You may be young and spry, but I've got a fake hip that needs to move."

I pulled back, sitting on my ass and wiping my eyes. "I'm sorry. I'll go …" I got up and Carlisle dragged me by the arm to the couch in his suite.

"You put your ass on that couch and talk to me about why you're so upset," Carlisle said, sitting down next to me. "I mean, I could figure it out that it has to do with Jared, but there's more."

"You're right," I snorted humorlessly. "I went to my mom first and I just couldn't get past her abandoning me. I know that I'm working on that, but I'm still struggling. I still have a ton of resentment toward her. Carmen asked me how grieved for my father and I said that I didn't."

"Why didn't you?" Carlisle asked.

"Because I had to take over where my dad left off," I said, sitting forward and thrusting my hands into my hair. "Mom was useless and we had to make sure that …"

"You became the man of the house," Carlisle murmured. I nodded, looking at him and trying not to cry again. _You're such a pussy, Edward. It's no wonder why Charlie hates you._ "Your wounds, both physical and emotional, are still so raw right now. It's going to take a lot of time before you can truly forgive your mom, grieve for your dad, heal from your ordeal and move past all of this. If that's even possible. There is no magical cure-all for that, Edward. I just know that your mom is probably beating herself up over what she did."

"She is treating me like I'm still her little boy. Her sweet boy. I'm not that anymore. I'm not sweet," I spat.

"Bella would disagree. She loved that Christmas picnic you planned for you two," Carlisle said, his lips curving into a crooked smirk. "That was definitely very sweet."

"I'm sweet to her because I adore her," I shrugged. "But, I can't be the same to my mom. Not after knowing that it was her _coping mechanism_ to shut down and abandon me. I love her, yes, but I can't go back to the way things were before my dad died. When he died, so did I, when I had to become the person who made decisions for both of us." I took off my glasses, pinching my nose. "On top of all these feelings with my mom, I'm struggling with the death of Jared and the contents of that envelope."

"What was it?" Carlisle asked. "Emmett was pretty secretive about the details. I knew that it was a revised will, but that was it …"

"He left me everything, Carlisle," I breathed. "His house, his car, money in two bank accounts and a life insurance policy. It was all transferred to my name and signed by Marcus Volturi and another witness. He also left me instructions for his death, what he wanted to be done."

"And what's that?" Carlisle questioned, his face open and his eyes filled with concern.

"He wanted to be cremated with a memorial," I said. "I just don't think that's enough!"

"It's what he wanted, Edward," Carlisle said soothingly. "I know you loved him and that you want to honor him, but you need to be respectful of his wishes." I bit my lip, nodding somberly. "Now, I'm assuming that Bella is going to have Jenks check out this will, right?"

"Yeah. Probably after Christmas," I said. "Shit! Christmas! I have to get Bella something. We've been so worked up with the grand jury that …"

"We can go shopping, kid," Carlisle chuckled. "I have to finish up my own Christmas shopping as well." He checked his watch and wrinkled his nose. "We can go today, but it's going to be a mad house at the malls." I blanched, but there wasn't enough time to order something online. "I can just pick something up for her."

"No. I can't stay cooped up forever," I said, putting my glasses on. "Let me grab my wallet with my cash."

"You have money?" Carlisle asked. "But, I'm certain with all that's going on with the trial, Jared's death and how you're feeling, Christmas is not a high priority."

"I was supposed to give Esme my tips or she automatically deducted it from the transaction if it was paid for by a credit card. However, when I was given cash, I hid it in a cubby beneath my bed. I usually used it for some things for my mom when she was at the home, new clothes, getting her hair done or a nails painted. I've got about $1,000 in cash. It's not enough to live on, but I want to use it to repay Bella, Rose, you, Uncle Peter, Emmett … all of you who helped me to get free … I want to do this. It's been so long since I've had a Christmas. I think we need something happy, to celebrate our new adoptive, weird-ass family."

"What about your mom?" Carlisle pressed, chuckling at my random utterings.

"I don't know. I guess I could get her something. Even when I had nothing, I always got her some sort of present for Christmas and her birthday," I shrugged, sounding like a petulant teenager.

"Why don't we meet up at my car, hmmmm? I need to finish my coffee and brush my teeth. Ten minutes?" Carlisle suggested. I nodded, going up to my room to grab my wallet, cell phone and coat. I also grabbed a protein bar before I poked my head into the room I shared with Bella. She was curled up in a tiny ball, clutching my pillow and snoring quietly. I brushed her hair back, kissing her temple and went down to the garage in the basement.

Carlisle and I spent most of the morning and the early part of the afternoon shopping for our loved ones. I spent most of my money on Bella, getting her little things that I thought showed her how much she meant to me. Each present represented how she helped me heal, in some way. For Rose and my mom, I got them both scarf sets that were really soft and warm since this winter had been nasty so far. Finally, for the men, I picked out a whisky decanter set for Charlie, if he ever came back, a bonsai tree for Uncle Peter and picture that spelled out Carlisle's last name for him. By the time one o'clock came around, I was ready to go home since the mall was crowded and people were bumping into me. Carlisle must have recognized my panic. He took my bags, dragging me through the stores until we got to his car. "Breathe, Edward," he said softly.

"Sorry," I whispered.

"Don't apologize, son," Carlisle said, grasping my shoulder. "Just take slow deep breaths. I'm going to drive us back to the hotel. You can help me wrap these gifts."

"Wrap?" I questioned.

"You've got to be better than me," he chuckled, backing out of the spot. I shook my head, concentrating on my breathing as he drove to a nearby Target. He ran in, grabbing rolls of garish Christmas wrapping paper, tape, bows and little tags. "You okay, kid?"

"I'm better," I answered, giving him a shaky grin.

"Good. You're going to hang out with me and we're going to wrap these presents. Then, we're going to set up Jared's memorial ceremony. Bella is out with Rose and Elizabeth, doing their own Christmas shopping," Carlisle smirked. "Nothing like waiting to the very last minute. Tomorrow's Christmas Eve!"

"I didn't even realize," I murmured. "We really did wait until the last minute."

"And from what I've been told, we're having a Christmas celebration in Bella's penthouse suite tomorrow. She wants to give you the best Christmas ever, since it's your first with us," Carlisle said, driving us back to the hotel. "And the first for Elizabeth in a long time." I scowled when he mentioned my mother. "Hey now, she's your mom. Don't be all sullen."

"My teenage years were filled with angst, at least not the typical teenaged angst. I'm pitching a teenaged fit," I grumped. "I'm still pissed at her!"

Carlisle sighed, gripping the steering wheel with his hands. "Regardless of what you feel, Edward, she's still your mom. It will take time for you to forgive her, but at least give her Christmas."

"Like she gave me Christmas? Or my birthday? Or …" I snapped.

"Okay! Okay," Carlisle growled. "I get it." He scrubbed his face and sighed. The rest of the drive was quiet and tense. I knew that Carlisle was pissed at me, but I still struggled with everything that happened to me because of my mother's inability to cope. Yes, I was holding a fucking grudge. I think I'm entitled to do that since I endured almost nine years of torture?

We got back to the hotel and Carlisle sat in his car, taking deep breaths. He was muttering under his breath before he turned to look at me. "I know that you're upset about your mom and what happened because of her issues. It's what started this whole mess in the first place. But, sometimes you have to be a better person and let things go. Choose which battles you want to fight. Do you want to put Esme away for the rest of her god damned life, making her pay for the atrocities she did to you or punish your mother? I get it, Edward. I do. It's not fair, but don't put your mom into the same category as Esme."

"I'm not," I argued. "Esme is a monster!"

"And with the way you're acting, you'd think your mom was a monster, too," Carlisle said calmly. "She's back from a decade of being drugged into almost a coma. Yes, part of it was due to the loss of your father, but the rest was because of Esme and her cronies." He pinched his nose and blew out a harsh breath. "You feel betrayed and I understand that, but don't throw her away because of the way that you feel. Your mom adores you. When I talk to her, she is constantly praising you, telling me how proud she is of you."

"You talk to her?" I asked.

"When Carmen needs a break. Your mom is a wonderful woman who would do anything to bring back the time that you both lost," Carlisle said. "Don't … just, don't give up on her. She wants to see you. She wants to know the man that you've become."

"I don't know who that is yet," I whispered.

"Then, let her help you," Carlisle replied urgently, taking my hand. "I know it will take time, but you have to stop being all stubborn like your girlfriend." I shot him a look. "Bella is as stubborn as they come. And you? Admit it, you're being a stubborn, cantankerous ass."

"That would be you, old man," I snorted.

"Okay, that's true, but you are stubborn," Carlisle snickered. "Now, let's drag our stubborn butts upstairs and wrap these presents to put them underneath Bella's tree. And Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Your mom loves you," Carlisle said, his face softening. "Just like all of us do."

"Including you?" I replied, arching a brow.

"I suppose," Carlisle sighed, ruffling my hair. "Someone's got to talk some sense into you, you punk!"

"I'm not a punk," I laughed, shoving him out of the car. He guffawed, grabbing the stuff from the backseat and carrying it to the elevator while I carried the bags from the mall. "Carlisle?"

"Hmmm, punk?" he responded, putting in his security code.

"I love you, too," I murmured, giving him a timid smile. Carlisle grinned at me, nodding as we rode up the elevator. Things were getting better when I wasn't acting like a brat. Or a punk, in Carlisle's words. Now, I just have to get over my mom's comatose state and I don't know how to do that.

I'd know what Dr. Benson would say … journal it out.

 **A/N: Kind of a transitional chapter. Edward was being a punk and I love Carlisle for calling him out on it. I just love Carlisle in this story. Period. He's awesome and I want him to be my dad at times. LOL.**

 **Anyhow, pictures of the presents that Edward got his family will be on my blog after the Christmas chapter is posted along with pictures from Bella, too. Christmas will start next chapter in Edward's POV and then, end in BPOV. Plus, we'll have Jared's memorial and the beginning of the trial. I will _not_ be going through the entire process of the trial, but yeah, just saying. What should happen to Esme? And what about Charlie? Can he redeem himself? **

**Leave me some thoughts! Love you all!**


	82. Chapter 81

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A _darker_ journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written. **

**Christmas will start next chapter in Edward's POV and then, end in BPOV. Plus, we'll have Jared's memorial and the beginning of the trial. I will _not_ be going through the entire process of the trial, but yeah, just saying. What should happen to Esme? And what about Charlie? Can he redeem himself?**

 **Chapter Eighty-One**

 **EPOV**

It was close to nine by the time Carlisle and I finished wrapping our presents. We both were pretty awful. After going through a full roll of wrapping paper, all of it crap, Carlisle drove to a nearby Walgreens and cleaned them out of gift bags and tissue paper.

That was significantly easier, thank you very much.

Placing our bags underneath the tree, Bella, Rose, Carmen, and my mom were all at Bella's dining room table, laughing and gabbing away. "I think that security is going to be called," Carlisle deadpanned. "Your cackling can be heard in the lobby."

"Stop it," Bella giggled, holding her side. "I think your cursing the wrapping paper could be heard throughout the hotel. How long did you wait before you crumbled?"

"I know where you live, Isabella Marie," Carlisle warned. "Are we ready for tomorrow?"

"Almost," Rose replied. "There's one more thing that I need to get and I'm picking it up tomorrow morning. Bella ordered a delicious feast."

"But, I'm making my famous spice cookies and homemade egg nog," Mom smiled. "I wanted to do more, but Bella said that we needed to enjoy Christmas and not work during Christmas."

"It's true. The past few months have sucked. Not gonna lie," Bella said, sweeping her mess of curls into a ponytail. "I want us to bond as a family, because that's what we are. A family. No cooking, no stressing, just talking, having fun and exchanging gifts."

"But, part of the Christmas experience is the cooking and the stressing," Mom laughed.

"You can do that next year, Elizabeth," Bella replied, hugging her. "This year, let me spoil you all. Okay?"

Mom kissed Bella's cheek and got up stiffly. Rose helped her to her feet and guided to where Carlisle and I were standing. Mom looked up at me, wary and unsure. I pushed my anger behind me and I hugged her. "I'm looking forward to your cookies, Mom. They were my favorite."

"I'm making them just for you, my swe …" she said, cutting abruptly. "My Edward." She hugged me as tightly as she could, which wasn't very tight. I kissed her forehead, feeling her shudder against me. "I love you, baby. So much."

"Love you too, Mom," I replied. Rose took her hand and they left with Carlisle and Carmen. Bella was bustling around, cleaning up the snacks on the dining room table, along with the mess surrounding it. "It looks like a Christmas ornament exploded in here!"

"We had a little too much fun with the wrapping paper," Bella giggled. "Your mom told us some stories of you when you were a kid."

"Not the chimney story," I groaned, grabbing the garbage can.

"The chimney story. At the age of seven, you were determined to make sure that the chimney in your house was clean enough for Santa to come down. You got stuck, your feet dangling about a foot above the ground," Bella laughed. "Are there pictures?"

"There used to be, but I don't know what happened to our photo albums," I shrugged. "The fire department had to cut a hole into our chimney to get me out. I was covered, head to toe, in soot, brick dust and spider webs. It was the grossest thing ever."

"Spider webs?" Bella asked, arching a brow.

"We didn't use our fireplace," I said. "Mom was terrified that the house would burn down since my dad wasn't very outdoorsy."

"But, you went camping."

"In a cabin. With a stove, electricity, heat, air conditioning and indoor plumbing," I snickered, tying up the bag of paper. "My dad loved to hike and that's what we did when we went 'camping'."

"Maybe, when we're both at full strength, we could go hiking?" Bella suggested. "This summer?"

"I'd like that," I smiled. "How was shopping?"

"Dreadful. My legs were barking because of yesterday and there were so many _people_ ," she groaned, turning off the dining room light. "But, I'm pleased with what I got for everyone."

"Will your dad be back in time?" I asked.

"Doubtful. Uncle Peter has been calling and Skyping him, but he's ignoring him," Bella sighed. "Charlie is …" She blew out a breath and put her hands on her hips. "Charlie is an asshole. He's causing this rift between us and he doesn't seem to care."

"I'm certain he doesn't care," I chided, offering Bella my hand and tugging her to the couch. We fell onto it and she leaned her head on my chest, playing with the shirttails of my button-down that poked out from underneath my sweater. "Your dad loves you."

"If he loves me then why did he leave?" Bella pouted. "Why can't he accept you?" She didn't give me a chance to reply. She kissed me, snuggling in my lap. I leaned my cheek to her fragrant curls, holding her tightly. She sighed, moving closer to me. "Regardless, I'm not giving up on us, on you. I'm looking forward to Christmas for the first time since my mom's death. It's the first time that I made a Christmas wish."

"What's your wish?" I asked.

"I'll tell you on Christmas," she smiled, kissing my nose. "Now, I sent over the paperwork to Jenks from Jared. It's legitimate. He'll come over after Christmas and go over the process of taking ownership of his home, his car and cashing his life insurance policy."

"I'm grateful for what Jared did for me, but I still feel like it's wrong to accept what he left me," I explained.

"It's giving you the means to make a fresh start, Edward," Bella countered. "You don't have to keep the house. You could sell it. Or you could keep it and your mom could live there."

"We'll see," I said. "I need to see the house and car before I make my decision." I yawned. "Now, I'm tired. Today has been a struggle with the mall, my emotional outburst with my mom and grieving for Jared."

"Outburst with your mom?" Bella asked.

"It was this morning," I said. "I don't want to talk about. Not yet. I want to discuss it with Dr. Benson before I come to grips with my feelings."

"That's fair," she smiled, getting up stiffly.

I gripped her hand, following her into the bedroom. We got ready for bed. I spent twenty minutes journaling about the happenings of the day and by the time I was done writing, I was in a better place. Bella was curled to her side, dead the world. Turning off the lights, I wrapped my body around hers, kissing her neck. "I love you, _bellissima,_ " I whispered against her hair. She hummed, threading her fingers with mine and we both fell asleep, safe in each other's arms.

The next morning, I woke up to the smells of cinnamon, bacon, coffee and peppermint. Dragging my body out of the bed, I padded to the living room and found Bella cooking in the kitchen. "What army are you feeding?" I quipped.

"Everyone," she chirped. "Carlisle, Carmen, Rose and your mom are coming for breakfast. Jasper and Alice, along with Emmett and Liam are coming for dinner, celebrating Christmas Eve with us. Christmas Day will be everyone that I just mentioned along with Uncle Peter and his new girlfriend, Sophia and Seth and Jacob."

"That's a lot of people," I chuckled nervously.

"I wanted to have a family Christmas," Bella said, pouring me a cup of coffee. "I haven't had one since forever."

"And the only person missing is your dad," I frowned.

"If he was going to be a complete asshole, I don't want him here," Bella said, pulling out a huge batch of cinnamon rolls. "Now, everyone should be here in about a half hour. Why don't you shower and get dressed? And wear something green or red, if you want. I want to take a family photo."

"Anything for you, Bella," I said, kissing her knuckles. I took a quick shower, shaving my face carefully and using some gel to style my hair. I dressed in a pair of gray dress pants, a red plaid shirt and a soft sweater. Slipping on my glasses, I carried my shoes out into the living room. Bella breezed past me, kissing my cheek. I heard the shower and I took my medicine, eating a few slices of bacon. Bella came back out, wearing black pants and a loose green sweater. Her hair was curled into a low ponytail and she had some funky green and red jewelry on. Shortly after she walked back out, there were knocks on the door. I opened it up and found Rose and Carlisle on the doorstep. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Edward," Rose said, kissing my cheek. "Do you like breakfast casserole?"

"You cooked?" Bella laughed from the kitchen.

"Emmett made it. I just put it in the oven, Isabella Marie," Rose growled. "I'd be more worried with what Carlisle made!"

"I didn't," Carlisle snickered, hugging me. "I bought. Donuts!"

"Figures. Those carbs are going directly to my ass," Rose chortled, putting the casserole on the dining room table.

"What? I was a cop! Donuts are a mainstay for cops," Carlisle smirked, walking into the suite with me.

Bella poured some coffee and set out a bowl of fresh fruit. There was another knock at the door and I opened it, seeing Carmen and my mom. I smiled, hugging them both. "Smells good," I said to my mom. "What did you make?"

"Carmen and I made monkey bread," Mom grinned, running her fingers down my cheek. "The spice cookies are cooling downstairs. I need to add the glaze. I'll bring them up for dinner."

"Sounds really good, Mom," I replied, kissing her temple. I helped her into the dining room, seating her next to Carmen. Bella took my hand, seating me at the head of the table with her to my right. Carlisle at on the other end.

"I'm so glad that we're able to celebrate the holidays together," Bella smiled, taking my hand. "It's been a long, _long_ time since I acknowledged Christmas. For the first time since my mother's death, I'm happy to have a family to share the holidays with me. Our family has grown to include Edward, Elizabeth and Carmen. Tonight, our family will get bigger with Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Uncle Peter, Sophia, Jacob and Seth. I'm blessed that we all survived this year and I pray that this coming year will be filled with many happier occasions, such as this. We've all endured so much pain and it's my hope that we will all overcome that pain, together. As a family." Bella threaded our fingers together and a warmth spread to my belly. It wasn't arousal, lust or attraction.

It was more.

It was a deep-seated love and I now had a family. These people sitting at this table were my family and will always be.

 _Merry Christmas to me …_

 **A/N: We'll finish up Christmas with Bella and there will be a surprise at the end of the next chapter. Leave me some loving!**


	83. Chapter 82

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A _darker_ journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written. **

**Christmas will start next chapter in Edward's POV and then, end in BPOV. Plus, we'll have Jared's memorial and the beginning of the trial. I will _not_ be going through the entire process of the trial, but yeah, just saying. What should happen to Esme? And what about Charlie? Can he redeem himself?**

 **Chapter Eighty-Two**

 **BPOV**

After a family photo in front of the tree, Christmas Eve dinner was a rousing success. Everyone enjoyed the meal that I had catered up to my penthouse suite. We sang Christmas songs, drank egg nog, had a white-elephant gift exchange and bonded as a strangely disjointed family. It was a total Norman Rockwell moment, complete with two ex-escorts, a cop, a retired cop, a US attorney, a couple of gay men, a reformed nun and Rose.

She wasn't the reformed nun. Uncle Peter's date, Sophia, she joined a convent when she was eighteen but decided to leave at twenty-two because of the whole celibacy thing. I wasn't surprised. She was gorgeous with long black hair and violet eyes. Too pretty to be a nun, if you ask me. But, that was a long time ago and she was obviously smitten with my uncle.

After Christmas Eve, everyone went to their hotel rooms. There was a little too much nog in everyone's systems, except for Edward, Jasper and me. I didn't want anyone to drive. Edward and I were on the couch, curled up underneath a warm blanket, staring at the gorgeous Christmas tree. "Today was a lot of fun," he said, idly playing with my hair. "I think the best thing was when Carlisle had to imitate having a baby for that movie in charades."

"Oh, _Knocked Up,_ " I giggled. "I thought he was going to pop a vein with all of the pushing and grunting he was doing."

"And it didn't help that he farted, stinking up the whole place," Edward laughed. "But, it was a memorable moment and probably the best time I've had on Christmas since my dad passed."

"I feel the same way, except it since my mom died," I sighed, kissing Edward's palm. "It's nice to feel like I belong to a family again. The holidays were always so dark and depressing for me. Dad always worked and the only other person I hung out with was Rose. She usually was fucking some random guy to get her holiday cheer."

"Esme would occasionally have a Christmas party," Edward murmured. "It was probably the most normal I'd ever seen her. She loved the holidays, but most of us usually had to work because with the holidays came holiday parties. Last Christmas, I was on the arm of an older woman, a socialite at some charity banquet. The Christmas before, I was in Esme's torture chamber, making sure that Esme got her holiday cheer while all I wanted to do was shove a lump of coal up her ass."

"Ouch," I snorted.

"Sorry," he mumbled, pressing his lips to my temple. "It's just weird knowing that she's behind bars and if found guilty, she'll stay there."

"With all that she's done, she should get the fucking death penalty," I snarled. "She's a walking crime against humanity. No one would cry if she is killed. Hell, I'd love to bring back hanging so I could hear her neck snap."

"Okay, down tiger," Edward said. "No more talk of the she-beast. What's on tap for tomorrow?"

"Our close family is coming again for another breakfast and we're opening presents," I said. "Then, our extended family is coming for Christmas dinner. We can have some _real_ fun with Pictionary."

"You expect me to draw?" he laughed. "I can barely do stick figures." He sighed and reached behind the couch. Pulling out a tiny bag, he placed it on my stomach. "I know you said that presents are on Christmas Day, but it's technically Christmas Day."

"No, it's not," I said as the clock chimed midnight. He smiled crookedly, pointing to the present on my belly. "You didn't have to, Edward."

"You've given me so much, Bella. From a place to live, to the clothes on my back, you are the most generous woman I've ever met. But, you've given me two things that I will treasure always and that's my freedom and your love. If it weren't for how I felt, I would have given up long ago and knowing that you love me … it helped me get through the darkest moments in my life until I was free from Esme," he said. "So, this is a _small_ token of my appreciation. Once I get more settled and have a _real_ job, I'll pay you back in spades."

"None of this real job crap. You're going to college," I argued. "You're fucking brilliant and you need to challenge that brain of yours. You got it?"

"Sure, sure," he snorted. "Are you going to open your present?"

"Is it coal?" I giggled.

"A form of coal," he smirked. I furrowed my brows, pulling out the tissue paper and pulling out a jewelry box. I opened my mouth to argue, but he gently turned my head and pointed to the box. Blowing out a breath, I opened the box and saw a pair of garnet chandelier earrings with diamonds sprinkled throughout. "To go with your necklace that I got you for your birthday."

"They're beautiful," I breathed.

"I found them in an antique store. The shop owner said that they had once belonged to his wife. I asked why he didn't give them to his children and he said that it was just him," Edward explained. "He let me buy them for far less than what was on the ticket, but when I explained about your birthday and our unique love story, he wanted you to have them."

"I'll wear them tomorrow," I said, turning to kiss his soft, pouty lips. Getting up off the couch, much easier, I might add, I grabbed a box and handed it to him. "You get one present, too. Just be fair."

"Because life is all about fairness," he chuckled, taking the box from me. He shook it, looking so much like a little boy. Grinning widely, he tore into the packaging and opened it up. Nestled inside was a velvet box, lined with deep purple satin. Resting on the satin were two cuff bracelets that I had engraved for him.

"You'll always bear these scars," I said, pressing my hand to his wrist, which was still red and raw. "It's a cruel reminder of the hell you lived through, but a testament to your strength that you didn't give up. I chose these because they can hide the scars, but also they have how much I love you on them."

He picked up one of the cuffs, reading it quietly. "Keeper of my soul; holder of my heart." He put down the first one, grabbing the second one. "You are my everything and more. I love you, Bella."

"Do you like them?" I asked, trying to read his expression. "I can return them …"

"No," he said, blinking up at me, his eyes brimming with tears. "These are perfect. Esme made me wear those black cuffs to hide her abuse, but it's because she went too far. You got me these because you wanted to show how much you love me." He rolled up his sleeve, putting them on his wrists. They effectively covered the scars and he had a constant reminder that I adored him. "I want to thank you," he whispered.

"Just seeing them on your wrists and smiling is thank you enough," I murmured, cupping his slightly scruffy jaw.

"I don't think you understand," he said, taking my hand and pressing a soft kiss to my palm. "I want to show you how much I appreciate these." He arched a brow over his glasses and his eyes darkened.

Oh. _Oh!_

Did he mean sex?

I'm not cleared for sex. I was still healing. My body was still littered with scars and I was not ready. Physically, emotionally, mentally or waxily.

 _I was rocking some huge fro bush, thank you very much._

"Bella, breathe," Edward said, his forehead touching mine.

"Edward, I'm not ready," I whispered. "I'm sorry."

"You're probably right," he said. "I'm so used to thanking people for the kindness with sexual favors; it's almost engrained in me."

"When we make love again – and I have no doubt that we will – it will be when we're both ready, healthy and happy. We're not there yet. You just lost a dear friend and learning how to cope with your newfound freedom, plus recovering from some pretty substantial injuries yourself. I'm still super gimp and I'm not certain that I'd enjoy it because of my frayed nerves," I whispered. "Plus, I want to get the forest trimmed before you do anything down there."

"I don't care about that," he snorted. "I love you. I want to be with you. Who the fuck cares if you have hair down … um, there?"

"I do. It's gross," I shuddered. "And you can't say pussy anymore?"

"I never liked saying it in the first place. I portrayed a fantasy: the mine who was dominating and was not afraid of having sex. I figured that I could play the part, but it wasn't me," he shrugged.

I pursed my lips, thinking about our lovemaking and fooling around. He had been powerful, but I had noticed something in his eyes that was amiss. That was it. He was playing a part. Yes, we made love and had bonded, but it was still a fantasy, play acting for him. "When we're both ready, we'll make love for real. It will be for us, Edward. Not something that you were forced to do," I whispered.

"I wanted you, Bella. Never doubt that. I still want you," he said, his eyes softening. "Shit, I don't know what I'm saying. I feel like a bumbling virgin again."

"And that's what you are," I murmured, cupping his chin. "Your past, it doesn't exist."

"But, it does," he argued.

"Not anymore. You and me, baby," I smiled, kissing his pouting lips. "We'll be together and that's all that will matter."

He closed his eyes, pulling me close to his body and sighing, breathing me in. A few moments later, his eyes opened and he nodded. "You're right. I can only learn from the past and the one thing it taught me was that future is uncertain, but take whatever comes your way and it'll pay out in the long run. My reward for being in such an awful situation is you, Bella. I love you."

"I love you, too," I said. "And thank you for the earrings. They are absolutely gorgeous."

"Thank you for the cuffs. They are …" he trailed off, his eyes watering. I hugged him and he held me, picking me up and carrying me to our bedroom, holding me – after we changed for bed – until we woke the next morning. When we did, we took separate showers, though Edward wanted to share one.

I just wasn't ready for him to see my mangled, damaged body. He had his demons with coming to grips with Esme's torture and her use of sex against him. My demon was my own body. I was scarred, littered with them, from the gunshot wound, the surgery and loss of muscle from my time in the medically-induced coma and partial, temporary paralysis.

We dressed more comfortably and casually today. Edward wore a pair of jeans and a dark green sweater that made his eyes pop. I went with a pair of leggings, boots and a long red tunic with some beading on it. Our entire family arrived around noon and we distributed presents after we ate brunch.

It was a cacophony of ripping paper, laughing, Christmas music and conversations. I was just in the moment, so thrilled that I was having a family Christmas after so many years of being alone and forgotten by my father. After the presents were opened, Jacob and Seth distributed out boxes to each of us. "One more present for all of you," Jacob said, winking. Edward looked at me, confused as he held the box, covered in shiny paper and almost hidden by the garish bow on top.

"Go on! Open them up," Seth beamed, wrapping his arm around Jacob's waist and nuzzling his temple.

We tore into the presents, adding the paper to ever-growing pile on the cocktail table. I managed to open the box first and found a frame. A frame with an ultrasound picture in it. _Baby Clearwater, due June 10th!_ "A baby?" I whispered. "You guys are having a baby?"

"We are," Jacob squealed, pulling me from Edward's arms and hugging me tightly. "Seth's sister, Leah, is our surrogate. I donated sperm and she's pregnant with our baby."

"That happened fast," Rose said. "You were just married in September."

"We'd been working with Leah and her doctor for a while," Seth explained. "We knew it would take time, but were so over the moon when she told us that she was pregnant. The artificial insemination took after the first attempt."

"Congratulations!" Edward beamed, hugging Jacob. "You both are going to be wonderful parents."

"You think?" Jacob asked, his nose wrinkled and staring into Edward's eyes.

"You love this baby?" Edward asked.

"More than anything," Seth replied.

"Then, you'll be amazing parents because love is the most important thing a child needs," Edward murmured, hugging Seth and sending a wistful smile to his mom. "I'm so happy for both of you!"

"Excellent!" Jacob clapped. "This brings us to our request … Bella, Edward, will you two be the godparents for our baby?"

Edward and I looked at each other, completely gob smacked that they would ask us. Me, maybe because I'd known them for years. I would have figured that they would have chosen one of Seth's brothers or Carlisle. Edward's eyes softened and he threaded his fingers with mine. With a slow, beautiful crooked grin, he nodded imperceptibly. "We'd love to," we both replied, which caused Jacob to squeal like a pig in mud and hugging us tightly.

And like that, our family grew just a little larger and our love surrounded Jacob and Seth's new baby, due June 10th. I couldn't wait to meet my new goddaughter or godson.

 **A/N: How's that for a surprise? Some good news! Jacob and Seth are going to be daddies! I'm just thrilled for them. Anyhow, next chapter will be the meeting with Jenks and looking at Jared's home, preparing for the memorial service. Once we get past that, we'll move to the trial and we'll move quickly to the end. Hmmm, maybe.**

 **Oh, pictures of the Christmas presents are on my blog. You can find the link for that in my profile. I'm also on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Twitter, too: tufano79. Leave me some! MWAH!**


	84. Chapter 83

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A _darker_ journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written. **

**Anyhow, next chapter will be the meeting with Jenks and looking at Jared's home, preparing for the memorial service. Once we get past that, we'll move to the trial and we'll move quickly to the end. Hmmm, maybe.**

 **Chapter Eighty-Three**

 **BPOV**

The day after Christmas, Edward and I spent time just hanging out and watching movies. Carlisle and Uncle Peter got Edward several BluRay discs that he might like. He watched them, happy to see the movies. However, he was more anxious to read the various books he'd received. He was eyeballing the paperback version of _The Martian,_ which we had just watched on the flat screen in our bedroom. As I made dinner, he devoured the book, and couldn't stop talking about it.

I think he was just trying to keep his mind occupied. I knew that the death of Jared had hit him hard. Jenks was coming over the next day to go over the will and to meet up with Marcus Volturi at Jared's home. Marcus had the keys to Jared's house, as well as to the car and the safety deposit boxes. Rose had arranged for Jared's memorial service, using my credit card to fund the whole thing. It would be a couple of days before we could have the service. Edward wanted to get a few mementos from Jared's home to celebrate his life.

Just before we went to bed, Edward put down his book. "It's weird," he whispered.

"What's weird?" I asked, putting my paperwork from the hotel on my nightstand.

"Everything," he said, rolling on his side. He was wearing a tight t-shirt, teasing me with his muscles. I was drooling at how much he'd filled out since he started to live with me. Plus, the almost daily workouts while I did my physical therapy helped, too. "Bella? _Bellissima?_ You're spacing out."

"Sorry. I was just ogling your bulging biceps," I quipped.

"Yeah, they're huge," he deadpanned. I rolled my eyes, brushing my hand through his messy bronze locks. "Anyway, since I got away from Esme, everything has changed, so much. First was your stupid idea in trying to save my mom."

"It was stupid and I'm sorry," I frowned.

"Bella, you could have been killed," he said, pulling me into his arms. "I thought I'd lost you, _bellissima._ Seeing you on that floor …"

"You didn't lose me," I murmured. "I just couldn't let her take you away from me."

"I was protected. Underneath my coat, I had on a bullet proof vest," he sighed, kissing my forehead. "But, you didn't know that and I love you for wanting to save me, but I was so close to losing it because of your little stunt."

"You had a vest on?" I squeaked. _Well, crap._ He tightened his arms around me, nuzzling my hair. "I didn't know."

"And then, my mom miraculously getting better, your injuries, Charlie's apparent hatred of me, Esme's indictment and Jared's death … it's all weird. I don't know how to react to all of it. I'm thrilled that you're getting stronger and that Esme is going to go to trial. I'm still coming to grips about my mom's illness. What bothers me the most is how much your father hates my guts and Jared's untimely death," he sighed. "Plus, wrapping my head around the fact that he left me everything."

"It'll be a fresh start for you, Edward," I said. "I think you need it and Jared, he knew that you could use his gift to start a new life, without being indebted to Esme or someone else."

"But, I feel indebted to him, even though he's passed," Edward sighed. "Though, I'll go in tomorrow with an open mind. This is a gift and I'm forever grateful, but I'm afraid that I won't be able to …"

"One day at a time, baby," I said, kissing him softly. His face smoothed out and he cupped my face, moving us so I was on my back. His lips were soft, tender and loving as we made out in the dim light of the skinny Christmas tree in my room. Edward needed to forget his troubles and he wanted to lose himself in me. I was more than happy to oblige.

Embry, my physical therapist, said that making out is good for my lungs. And boy did they get a work out.

The next morning, Jenks, Edward and I met about Jared's will. Everything, according to Jenks, was in order. Jenks also promised to help Edward navigate the wonders of probate, transferring the funds and taking ownership of Jared's home. Edward was grateful, but I could tell he was overwhelmed. After answering Edward's questions, we got into my car, with Jenks driving, and drove to a cozy neighborhood with beautiful Cape Cod and craftsman homes. Driving to a rather large home, Jenks pulled next to the driveway, a black BMW was on the asphalt outside of the garage, his brows raised. "This is quite lovely," he murmured.

And it was. The exterior was painted a unique color of grayish-green with cream colored trim with dark brown accents. The yard was small in the front, but nice and well-kept. There was a large porch with matching Adirondack chairs, painted the same cream color as the trim. Edward and I got out of the car, walking up the steps. A tall man, about thirty years old, opened the door. He had a mess of curly black hair with grey eyes. Edward was gorgeous, but the man before me was hot.

 _What I wouldn't give to be the meat in this man sandwich?_

Where in the hell did that come from?

"Jason Jenks," my attorney said, holding out his hand.

"I'm Marcus Volturi, CEO of Volterra Technologies," he replied, his voice as smooth as honey. "You must be the beautiful Isabella Swan." He took my hand, kissing my knuckles. "Jared's description of you doesn't do you justice." Edward tensed next to me, his hand gripping my red coat. "And Edward Masen, I presume?"

"Yes," Edward replied, gripping Marcus's hand tightly and glaring at him from behind his glasses.

"Relax, man. I'm happily married, but my wife calls me a notorious flirt," Marcus snickered, shaking his hand after Edward released his grip. "Jared said you were head over heels in love with her. Don't kick my ass."

"Sorry," Edward sighed. "I'm just … yeah … struggling."

"Understandable," Marcus said, his eyes softening. "Jared was a close and beloved friend. When my father left for Italy to care for my Papa, I gave Jared the choice to stay on, but he felt it wasn't right since I love driving my baby. I gave him a huge bonus before he left and he bought this place."

"It's gorgeous," I breathed.

"And fully restored," Marcus added. "When Jared bought it, it was run down and pretty janky. He had it completely restored, with a number of high end upgrades. Care for a tour?"

We all nodded as Marcus led us through the airy, well-decorated three bedroom, two and half bath home. He explained that all of the furnishings were included in Jared's will, along with Jared's cars and anything inside the house. We ended our tour in the kitchen, which had black and white tile on the floor, with white cabinets along with a huge island, white subway tile on the back splash and black quartz countertops. Marcus had a huge file sitting on the counter. "Here is all of the paperwork for the house, the cars and a copy of the will. This place is paid for. All you need to do is pay the property taxes and from what Jared told me, his life insurance policy will cover that for at least twenty years. Here are the keys to the house," Marcus said, handing a Space Needle keychain to Edward. "On this page are the codes to set the alarm as well as how to change the codes to something that you'll remember." Opening up a drawer in the island, he pulled out a large binder. "These are all of the invoices and copies of ownership manuals for all of the appliances as well as the name of the contractor and company who did the restoration."

"What about the cars?" Jenks asked. "You said that Jared left Edward his cars, as in automobiles plural."

"Right," Marcus chuckled, reaching into the envelope. "Come with me." We walked across the driveway to the detached garage. Opening the door, he revealed a new silver Volvo sedan and another car hidden by a tarp. "The silver car Jared bought after his limo was tampered with. When I heard what happened, I made arrangements for him to get new wheels since this other car doesn't come out unless it's perfectly sunny." Marcus pulled back the tarp and underneath was a 1966 fire engine red Ford Mustang. My jaw dropped when I saw it. The car was in pristine condition, sparkling under the LED lights. "Ain't she a beaut?"

Edward blinked as he looked at both cars. He didn't comprehend and was trying to make sense of it all.

Marcus handed the keys to me and backed out of the garage. "I'll see both of you tomorrow at the memorial service," he murmured. Gently placing a hand on Edward's shoulder, "I'm sorry about your loss, Edward. Jared clearly loved you and he wanted you to be happy."

"Thank you," Edward said woodenly.

Marcus reached into his pockets and smoothly walked to his car, backing out of the driveway. Jenks slipped inside and I walked over to Edward, who was standing rigidly staring at the two cars. "Baby?"

"I'm fine," he whispered, his eyes floating shut. "I … I'm just trying to comprehend why Jared left all of this to me. A house, two cars and money …"

"A fresh start," I murmured, wrapping my arms around his slender waist and kissing his shoulder. "You could live here, have your freedom and start your happily ever after."

"I don't think I could live here alone," Edward said, enfolding me in his arms.

"What about your mom?" I asked.

"She doesn't want a house," Edward snorted. "Last I heard, Mom was thinking about moving in with Carmen in her condo or finding a small apartment, after she finds a job."

"If anything, you and the rest of the families and people who were victims in Esme's crimes should get the money you were owed," I snapped. "I know Liam is working on getting you and your mom restitution for what she did to you. How much? That remains to be seen, but I doubt your mom will have to get a job."

Edward nodded, his Adam's apple moving under the pale skin of his neck. "You mentioned you wanted to move out of the penthouse. We could live here," he said, looking at me and his eyes filled fear. "I know that I want you forever, Bella."

"Are you asking me to move in with you?" I asked, my face flushing.

He nodded, licking his lips as he tightened his hold around my body. "It solves the problem of you not wanting to live in your dad's hotel and my abject terror in living here by myself."

"Why are you terrified?"

"Being alone. My imagination running away with me. Esme finding me. Me failing at maintaining the house," he responded, laughing bitterly.

"You will not be alone, Edward and I get your fear about Esme finding you, but she's behind bars," I said, moving so I could stand in front of him. "And why do you think you're going to fail at maintaining the house?"

"I lost my parents' house," he whispered.

"No, baby. You didn't. That was reasons beyond your control," I said. "This is different. Jared knew your story and he wouldn't have set you up to fail."

Edward sighed, leaning his forehead against mine. "Will you consider moving in with me?" he asked again, his voice slightly calmer.

"Of course I will, but now, let's focus on finishing up these tasks today. Jenks wants to get the paperwork going on the life insurance policy and we need call the financial advisor about the various accounts he left," I said, guiding him into the warm house. "You won't fail and you are safe here, baby. I promise you."

He looked up at the house, blowing out a breath. Blinking down back at me, he smiled crookedly. "Thank you …"

"For what?"

"For believing in me," he replied.

 **A/N: Pictures of Jared's home are on my blog. It's got some really sweet digs, light and airy and perfectly masculine. Up next, we're going to wrap up this business with Edward's inheritance, Jared's memorial and move ahead to the trial.**

 **Leave me some!**


	85. Chapter 84

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A _darker_ journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written. **

**Up next, we're going to wrap up this business with Edward's inheritance, Jared's memorial and move ahead to the trial.**

 **Chapter Eighty-Four**

 **EPOV**

Working with Jenks, I got everything set up for the life insurance policy, transferring ownership of the house and getting the money from Jared's accounts. Little did I know that Jared was quite well-off, thanks to his time with Volterra Technologies. From the life insurance policy, the expenses of the house were paid for and the accounts in the bank were for me and my needs. I wanted to use the money to pay for college, but Bella was insistent that she pay for my college education, but I still didn't know what I wanted to do.

Or if I wanted to go to college.

I just couldn't look past this trial. Once Esme was gone for good, then I could focus on my future and what I wanted to do with my life. Though, that didn't stop Bella from researching colleges and sending me texts or emails about college life.

Jared's memorial service was beautiful and intimate, just as he requested. Meeting a nearby funeral home, we listened to a short service by the priest in Jared's neighborhood. Marcus was with his wife, who was tall and elegant, and a former client from my time at Buying Love, Inc. Her eyes widened when she saw me, but didn't say anything, thankfully. I was just her date to a charity dinner since Marcus was out of town, but she wanted more and I almost obliged her because Esme was in a particularly bad mood that day. Thankfully, I didn't because that would have been very, _very_ awkward between me and Marcus.

Not that it wasn't in the first place. He totally flirted with my girlfriend despite his wife being there with him and I didn't like it. I wanted to ram my fist into his dimpled jaw and break his perfect nose. He was more subdued at the memorial, but he still looked at Bella like she was something to eat and I had to give him a few nasty glares.

After the service at the funeral home we drove through Jared's old neighborhood. Down the road from Jared's home on a cloudy, blistery day, we met at a nearby marina to spread Jared's ashes before going to Canlis for a late lunch to celebrate Jared's life. I held the urn, standing at the end of the pier. Marcus, Bella and Carlisle were with me while the rest of our group was heading to the restaurant. Opening it up, I took out the bag and wrinkled my nose. Such a small bag for some a big man. I handed the urn to Bella and quietly read the poem he wrote in his letter to me. I also had had it engraved onto the urn with Jared's date of birth and date of death. Together, Marcus and I poured the ashes into the sound and said our quiet prayers.

"Can I get a few moments?" I asked, crushing the bag in my hands and stuffing it into my pockets.

"Do you want me to stay?" Bella asked.

I shook my head, kissing her cold lips. She latched onto Carlisle's arm and the three of them walked back up the pier. I shivered in my coat, wrapping my scarf around my neck. "Jared, I know that you are still out there and I appreciate all you did for me. It was too much, old man," I snorted. "What the fuck am I going to do with a house?" I blew out a breath, smiling. "I know, live in it. I could just hear you snarking at me. That's my plan, but I need to get past this trial with Esme. I pray that she gets the maximum sentence, Jared. Hopefully, you've got some pull with the big guy upstairs and he can make things happen." The clouds parted, a ray of sunshine shining down on me and I looked up, smiling. "Thank you, Jared. I love you and I'll miss you. Don't be a stranger, okay?" The sun ducked behind the heavy cloud cover and I walked to the waiting limo.

"You okay?" Carlisle asked as I clambered into the car.

"I'm freezing, but I'm better," I said, wrapping my arms around my girl. "Let's go eat."

The limo drove us the restaurant and we ate, drank and toasted Jared's life. He would always be a friend and a father figure to me. I would forever be grateful for his gift and with his strength and guidance, I would move past the nightmare of my formative years and become a stronger, happier man. As we left the restaurant, I nuzzled Bella's hair. "You know that tattoo?"

"Yeah?" she asked, smiling.

"I want to get it. Soon," I said.

"I'll make some calls," Bella said, twining our fingers together. I kissed her, getting into the limo and driving back to the hotel. After spending the rest of the day researching tattoo parlors, I found one that I liked and I made an appointment for the following day. Bella wanted to come, but I was determined to do this myself. Because, in addition to the family crest along my ribs, I was getting two other tattoos, a swan to represent Bella right over my heart and a lotus along with the word reborn in Sanskrit on the inside of my forearm. I wanted to surprise her.

Hailing a cab, I gave the driver the address and he drove me to the salon. The man in charge was going to do my tattoos and he was huge, bald man named Tiny. His work was exquisite, detailed and exactly what I was looking for. Plus, he was willing to work with me in his back office because I didn't want my scars on display.

Tiny did the swan tattoo first on my left pectoral muscle. It was small and circular, with shadings of white, blue and a touch of orange at the beak. It was heavily outlined in black. The one on my arm was next and it was elegant without being overbearing. The last one was my family crest along my ribs and Tiny told me that it would take two sessions to do that one. We did the outline today and the shading would happen in two weeks after it had healed. Paying him for the two complete tattoos, I walked a little bit before hopping into another cab to get home. My phone rang as I gave the cabbie the address for the hotel.

"Hello?" I answered, not looking at the screen.

"Edward? It's Jasper," came the quiet voice of my friend. He sounded rattled.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"Alice and I had a huge fight about Esme and something that I said," he said. "Can you come and … I need a friend, man. I don't want to lose her, but she's so angry with me."

"Okay, Jas. I'm out running errands, but I'll be back at Swan Towers in fifteen minutes," I said soothingly. He responded quietly and hung up. I sat back, anxious to see my friend and I wondered what Alice and Jasper were fighting about. He and Alice had been smiling and enjoying themselves at Christmas. It was the most animated I'd seen Jasper in years, or if ever. Arriving at the hotel, I sent Bella a text saying that I was back but spending time with Jasper. I rode up the elevator to their floor and walked to his room, knocking on the door.

"It's open," Jasper said. I pushed inside and saw Jasper curled up on the couch and his eyes red-rimmed and puffy. On the floor, there was a broken vase and a shattered television remote. "Thank you for coming, Eddie."

"Not a problem, Jas. What happened?" I asked, grimacing as I slid off my coat. The adrenaline high from the tattoos was wearing off and the pain was kicking in.

"You grimaced. Are you alright?" Jasper asked.

"I got a couple of tattoos and they're starting to smart," I said, wrinkling my nose. Jasper got up and handed me a water bottle along with a couple of ibuprofen. "Thanks. Seriously, though. What the fuck happened? It looks like a bomb went off in here."

"This is tame," Jasper sighed, leaning forward and pushing his gnarled hands into his hair. Getting up, he gestured for me to follow and led me to his bedroom. All of the clothes had been strewn everywhere and there was more damage to the suite with broken mirrors, torn bedding and smashed flat-screen television. "A bomb went off in here."

"Shit, yeah," I breathed.

"So, let me start from the beginning. I had a meeting today with Liam Mackenzie. He picked me up, drove me to his office and we went over trial prep. No big deal. All we're waiting for is the date for when the trial is supposed to begin," Jasper said, guiding me back into the living room and sitting back down. "He asked if I was going to be there and I said yes. I needed to put this chapter of my life behind me so I can finally move forward. You know?"

"I get it," I snorted. "I feel like my life is on hold until the trial is over. I can't think past it."

"When I came back to the hotel, Alice had all of our bags packed and she was talking to one of the concierge girls. Jessica, I think. The nice one who actually does her job?"

"Yeah. That's Jess. The other one, who is pretty much useless, is Lauren. She'll take forever to get anything done," I quipped.

Jasper flashed a tiny smile then quickly sobered. "I asked Alice what she was doing and she said that she couldn't handle being here anymore. My nightmares were horrible and this was not worth the trouble," Jasper growled, his brows furrowing and his hands slowly clenching into tight fists. Blowing out a breath, he continued. "I happen to like it up here. I always had, even after the bullshit with Esme. I hated Los Angeles, but lived there because I was so reliant on Alice. I made a comment that I wanted to stay. Here, in Seattle. Permanently."

"And based off the destruction, Alice did not take it well?" I asked.

"That would be a no, but I did my own share of destroying," Jasper laughed bitterly. "I love Alice. She's been everything I've ever needed and more, but I am half of a man. Up here, I'm growing and becoming stronger. Yes, my nightmares are horrible, but that's because I'm facing my problems as opposed to hiding from them. I'm talking to Dr. Benson almost every day. Dr. Banner is working with me on strengthening my hands and making them more functional. I'm feeling the urge to write music again, not space out in my own world because I'm so heavily medicated. I want to make love to my wife and Dr. Benson said I could do that with her help."

"And you told Alice this," I said. Jasper nodded. "And what did she say?"

"That I'm being selfish, not thinking of her needs. She has a job down in Los Angeles that pays well and … that's about it," Jasper sighed, leaning back on the couch. "I can't go back there. I need to be here. I need to finish this and get better. I'm done being a broken, empty shell. I want to live my life again."

"I think you need to talk to both Alice and Dr. Benson, so your wife can get the clinical aspect of what you're asking for," I suggested. "Would you stay in Seattle Alice if she refused to leave?"

"I don't want it to come to that," Jasper answered. "At least I want to be able to come to a compromise and not have Alice unilaterally make a decision for us. I want our relationship to be a partnership, like I see with you and Bella. The struggle is getting Alice to go along with it. She's so used to being in charge and taking care of me. I need that to change!" He looked at me, sighing deeply. "I need to call Dr. Benson, don't I?"

"That's your first step. Have a couple's counseling session," I shrugged. "Make a list of why you want to stay and why you need to leave LA. Then have Alice do the same, compare lists. I don't know. I'm not shrink."

"Well, you're doing a kick ass job," Jasper chuckled. "And the room. I can only imagine the damages …" He arched a brow, smiling slowly.

"I'm not going there. I love Bella and she's done a lot for me, but I'm not going to try and get you out of paying for these damages," I deadpanned. "Nope. You and Alice made this mess, you'll have to clean it up. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah," Jasper said. "It was no harm in trying, you know?" He shifted on the couch. "Do you want to stay for dinner? I don't know if Alice is coming back …"

"I'd love to. Do you want to get room service or go out?" I asked.

"I'm not ready to go out. I'm not as far along as you are in my healing," Jasper said, his face flaming. "But, maybe we can go to the hotel restaurant? A compromise?"

"Perfect," I smiled, getting up and helping my friend out the door. I was proud of him for standing up for what he believed in. Though, I hoped that Alice would see his side of the coin and stay.

I'll keep my fingers crossed.

 **A/N: Pictures of Edward's tattoos are on my blog. The link for that is on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook, Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. I'm also on twitter: tufano79.**

 **Up next will be the continuation of the Jasper/Alice saga and moving closer to trial. Leave me some!**


	86. Chapter 85

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A _darker_ journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written. **

**Up next will be the continuation of the Jasper/Alice saga and moving closer to trial.**

 **Chapter Eighty-Five**

 **EPOV**

After Jasper and I ate dinner, we went back up to his suite. He didn't want to be alone, nor did he want to go in search of Alice. However, when he arrived at his suite, Alice and Bella were waiting for us inside. Alice looked contrite while Bella appeared calm, but was seething on the inside upon seeing the damage to the room. I gave her a sympathetic look, but she was still angry.

"Ali," Jasper whispered. "I thought you'd gone."

"I did go. I went for a walk," she said. "And then I went up to talk to Bella. She's in a similar situation to me."

"Not really," Bella said, walking over to me and threading our fingers together. "Yes, Edward was a pawn in Esme's game, but I'm not in a similar situation, Alice. It's completely different."

Alice sighed, walking to sit down on the couch. She pulled up her legs and looked up at Jasper. "I'm sorry about losing my cool."

"This is more than losing your cool, Alice," Jasper said, his voice icy cold.

"This is almost criminal," Bella added. "You will be charged for the damages, despite our friendship, Alice. It won't be cheap."

Alice grimaced. We all settled in seats and she continued. "I was just trying to think of your needs, Jazzy. Being up here, you're struggling and the nightmares, they're almost abusive."

"Did I hurt you?" Jasper asked.

Alice raised her sweater and showed several deep bruises on her stomach. "There are more on my legs and back, but you're not aware that you're doing it. I tried to wake you up, but you just thrash about, pummeling me in your sleep."

"Alice, what Jasper is experiencing is night terrors," I said. "You can't wake him up. He's stuck in that awful situation with Esme and her torment."

"Alice, I'm sorry," Jasper whispered, tears falling down his gaunt cheeks. "I didn't know. If I'd known I was hurting you, I would have moved to the living room or into another room."

"I just felt that you needed to get out of here and you would be better, Jazzy," Alice whispered. "Don't you understand that? This shit is not normal. Being home will help you. In Los Angeles, you don't have as many nightmares and you're calm."

Jasper pinched his nose and sat back. "Being back here has been painful. Don't get me wrong. But, it's also been empowering. Knowing that my testimony helped indict Esme, it validates what I've been living with and how I've felt since we left. Esme is a monster and she needs to pay for her fucking crimes. I'm finally healing. I want to _live_ my life as opposed to cowering in the shadows and relying on you. I love you, Alice. You know that and I'm so fucking sorry that I've hurt you. I never wanted to be a man who would hurt a woman …" Alice got up and threw her arms around him as he broke down in tears.

"It's okay, Jazzy," she cooed, running her fingers through his disheveled hair.

Bella got up and she dialed the front desk. I heard her speak quietly, arranging for a separate room for Jasper. I loved my girl and I was so grateful for her generosity and compassion for our friends. When they separated, Bella sat back down and took my hand. "I've gotten you a separate room, Jasper, but I think the two of you need to speak to Dr. Benson. She can help you."

"I agree," I nodded. "She can definitely assist you in overcoming this hurdle and put your mind at ease regarding the night terrors. Plus, you can discuss what Jasper said about moving past his demons."

"Okay," she said, sitting on Jasper's lap. "I was too quick to judge. But, Jasper and I have to talk and we'd like to do it privately."

"Jessica or another one of my staff will be up with your new room key. It'll be across the hall, but they have to clean up the room."

"Thanks, Bella," Jasper said, caressing Alice's cheek tenderly.

We got up and went up to our room, happy that we were able to help our friend. Bella was concerned about Alice's bruising, but she knew it was due to his night terrors. I had them on occasion, but she usually slipped out and got Carlisle or Uncle Peter to wake up me. They were bruised. Not her.

Never her.

A couple of days after Alice and Jasper's blow out, Alice did go back to Los Angeles, but to put their home on the market. After meeting with Dr. Benson, she assured Alice that Jasper was taking steps in the right direction. Though, she did encourage the two of them to sleep separately until Jasper got over his night terrors. How long that would take? Only time will tell, but I prayed that it was sooner rather than later.

New Year's Eve came and went. Bella and I celebrated in her suite, watching the ball drop on television and holding each other as fireworks went off over the sound. After New Year's, Bella went back to work and I started an online class about computers and technology. I needed to keep my mind occupied while Bella worked and taking a class seemed fitting. I also offered to do some work at the hotel, wanting to earn an honest wage. Bella suggested that after I completed my class, I could help with the website and make updates to it.

I agreed, hoping to use my computer skills to make the hotel more money.

January passed by in a blur. Liam was struggling with Esme's defense attorney, who kept filing motion after motion to delay the trial. After the fourth motion, that was completely pointless, the judge finally set a trial date. February 16th, 2016, opening arguments would be heard in the trial of United States vs. Esme Platt, and all known aliases.

I couldn't wait for Esme to finally get her just desserts. After years of tormenting and inflicting pain on others, she was now going to be on the receiving end.

And as Bella would say … _Bitch gonna die._

It couldn't happen soon enough, if you ask me.

 **A/N: A shorter, more transitional chapter. I hope you liked it. I needed to move the story forward. Anyway, here's what we got left … The trial, of course, Charlie, Esme's outcome and wrapping things up. I'm hoping, _hoping_ , to have this all done in 100 chapters. I'm a wordy bitch, so I don't know. **

**Anyhow, we're going to switch to Bella next chapter. Leave me some!**


	87. Chapter 86

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A _darker_ journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written. **

**Anyway, here's what we got left … The trial, of course, Charlie, Esme's outcome and wrapping things up. I'm hoping, _hoping_ , to have this all done in 100 chapters. I'm a wordy bitch, so I don't know. **

****Tissue Warning****

 **Chapter Eighty-Six**

 **BPOV**

The trial was starting today. It made for a very somber Valentine's Day. Edward was distracted and nervous. Hell, so was I. We tried to celebrate, enjoying a meal in a private dining room at an exclusive restaurant, but it didn't pan out that way. We ended up talking about the trial and getting into a fight about the trial and what was going to happen after it was finished. So, we went home and slept in separate bedrooms.

It sucked.

We both apologized the next day, but Edward was so on edge because of this uncertainty. I didn't blame him. Truly, I didn't. Esme tortured the man for ten years of his life and he was moving forward with his life, but that was put on pause until the trial was over.

During the trial, Edward and I were not allowed in the courtroom. We were going to testify for the prosecution and were scheduled to be up at the end of the week. Almost everyone who had testified at the grand jury were going to be testifying at the trial, with the exception of a few people. Elianna had a nervous breakdown and was hospitalized. She was heavily medicated and unable to testify.

"I'm going to work out," Edward said. He was wearing a tight shirt and a pair of shorts. "I just can't sit here and …"

"Do you want company?" I asked.

"Probably not. The punching bag and I have a date," he deadpanned. "Jasper may join me since he's feeling the same way as I am, but it all depends on whether or not he can get a ride to the hotel after meeting with Dr. Benson."

"I can send a car," I suggested. Alice and Jasper moved into a furnished apartment after the first of the year. Their home was on the market down in Los Angeles and they were in the process of moving. However, they wanted to focus their attention on the trial and finding a job for both Alice. She put in for a transfer in her advertising firm, but was denied. She was looking around in the Seattle advertising market, but working remotely until she was hired full-time.

"It's okay, Bella," Edward said. Grabbing a water bottle, he gave me a tight smile and left our penthouse suite. I slumped back, crossing my arms over my chest. Edward was so morose and I understood his feelings. But, I didn't like them. Slipping on some shoes, I went downstairs to do some work for the hotel. I was taking time off for the trial, but was still able to do my job. Someone had to do it. Uncle Peter had to deal with some issue with one of the hotels in New York and Charlie was still incommunicado.

That. Pissed. Me. Off.

Your daughter nearly fucking dies and you disappear? Smooth, Charlie. Really smooth.

There was a knock on my door and Rosalie poked her head in. "Hey girl," she said, walking into my office. "Emmett texted me. Opening arguments are done and they are calling the first witness after lunch."

"Who is that again?" I asked.

"Felix," Rose answered. "He agreed to testify for a lighter sentence for his assault on Edward. How are you? And Edward?"

"I'm pissy. Edward is in a mood and he's going to be the punching bag into a bloody pulp," I sighed.

"Do you blame him? I mean, really?"

"No. I just miss him. Ever since the trial date was set, he's becoming colder and colder," I frowned. "It's like he's shutting down."

"Or steeling himself for the hell of testifying in front of a jury. His humiliation is going to be broadcast all over the world, Bells. You have no idea the media hype that is surrounding this trial. Esme Platt or Gonzalez or whatever the fuck her name is, is the largest human trafficker that has been caught in a long time," Rose said, crossing her legs. "What makes it worse is that she's a woman. She raped your boyfriend. Do you think that he wants the whole world that he was used like that?"

"Fuck, I suck," I groaned.

"You do not suck. I'm just your best friend who puts things in perspective. Emmett did tell me that he will be personally escorting Jasper, Edward and you to trial in light of the media hoopla. The reporters are like vultures, swarming over a kill on the courthouse steps. Oh, and your ex-husband called," Rose said, her nose wrinkling.

"Are you serious?" I asked flatly. "What did Riley want?"

"To gloat. With all of the hype from the trial, he was prattling on about how you traded down for a male whore. I told him that my boyfriend, the cop, will arrest him for harassment and menacing if he didn't stop acting like a jackass. Though, I fear that won't stop him from going to the press to air out your dirty laundry," Rose snarled.

"We need to get ahead of it. Since I'm a celebrity because of my wealth and status in this city, send out a press release with my connections to the trial. Be clear about my relationship with Edward, but don't put his name in the information. Riley has no reason to talk badly about us since he was the one who was fucking around," I grumbled. "What an asshat!"

"And yet, you married him?" Rose chuckled.

"Why am I friends with you?" I sneered.

"Because I kick ass," she smirked. "I'll type up the press release and send it to you once I'm finished. Okay?"

"Thanks, Rose," I said. She nodded, leaving my office and going to hers. I turned my attention to work and focused on that until there was another knock on my door. "It's open!"

"Bella?" came the soft voice of Edward's mother. "Do you have a moment?"

"Always for you," I said, getting up from my desk. I hugged her and sat down in the comfortable chairs in front of my desk. "What's up?"

"I'm worried about Edward," she said.

"We all are, but we're all dealing with the upcoming trial," I explained.

"I get that, but he's working himself so hard. Carlisle got a call from one of the security guards, saying that Edward had spent almost two hours attacking the punching bag in the gym. When Carlisle checked on him, Edward turned on Carlisle." My eyes widened. "Carlisle stopped the attack, but Edward won't talk, won't move, won't …"

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Still in the gym. He asked Carlisle to leave him alone and to not tell you, but I think you're the only one who can get through to him," Elizabeth said, tears welling in her eyes.

"I may not be, but I'll try. Do you have Dr. Benson's number?"

"I do. I'll call her," Elizabeth sniffled. I got up and we both rode up to the third floor, where the gym was located. Carlisle was sitting outside with a bloody nose. "What happened?"

"Sucker punch. He's got so much rage. He's in there, pacing like a caged lion. I told him if he didn't calm down that I was going to call the police," Carlisle said, shooting me a glare. "He assaulted me. I love the kid, but something snapped."

"Let me go in there," I muttered.

"No, Bella. He might turn on you," Carlisle said. "No. You can't."

"This is my building and you are my employee," I snapped. "Step aside so I can handle this situation. If he hurts me, call the cops." Carlisle gave me a scowl, but stepped aside. Using my keycard, I walked in and saw Edward pacing frenetically between the weight machines. "Carlisle is very close to calling the cops and having you arrested."

"It's what I fucking deserve," he snarled, his eyes darting toward me. "I'm nothing but a whore. I'm nothing! She ruined me!"

"You're right. She did," I said calmly, moving closer. "She took from you what no other person should take. She took your choices away."

"And now, the whole fucking world will know!" he screamed, tearing at his hair. "I don't want that! I don't want the world to know that I'm a whore. That I'm ruined!" He turned back to the punching bag, wailing on it. I could see his knuckles and they were cracked and bleeding. He was breaking on the inside. He kept everything bottled up and calm for me, for Jasper, for his mom and Edward was at his breaking point. It shattered my heart. He kept pounding on the punching bag until it whacked him in the chest, causing him to stumble backwards. He tripped on one of the benches, landing hard on his back. His sobs tore at my soul as he curled up in the fetal position. "I hate her! I fucking hate her! Because of her, I just want to die. I'm so angry, so fucking enraged! She took away everything from me." I moved closer to him and sat down on my knees. He scrambled away, pushing himself against the wall and his body shuddered with his cries.

"Edward, you have every right to feel this way," I said calmly. "But, you have so many people who love you. If you died, it would hurt us. It would kill me." He didn't reply, just covered his face with his hands. He slammed his head against the wall and I scurried clumsily to stop it. "Edward, listen to me. Stop hurting yourself."

"It's the only way I feel," he hissed, his head dropping between his knees. "Ever since Christmas, I've felt empty, hollow and numb. I can't …" He looked up and his jade-colored orbs were glazed over with such pain and suffering. It reminded me of when he came to Charlie's house when Rose requested him. "I don't want people to _know_."

"I know, Edward," I whispered, brushing his hair back from his face.

"It eats me up inside," he said, twisting his hand on his chest. "I can feel her poison." Dr. Benson walked in and she was carrying her bag. "No, I don't want to talk. I don't want to tell you anymore."

"I'm not here to talk, Edward. I'm here to help," she said. "You had, what we call, a psychotic break. I would like to hospitalize you."

"No! NO! NO!" he chanted, getting up and pressing his back to the wall. I got up as well, trying to touch him, but he kept scurrying away. "No hospitals."

"Okay, Edward," she murmured. "No hospitals. But, you need to calm down. We need to dress your hands. I have a sedative that will help." She pulled out a syringe from her pocket. "Will you let me help you?"

"You promise to not send me to a hospital?" he asked, his eyes narrowed.

"I promise. You can stay here," Dr. Benson explained.

"Jared's house. I need to go somewhere else," he hissed. "I can't … Jared's house."

"Fine, you can go there, but you cannot be alone," Dr. Benson said. "Do you want Bella to go with you?"

"She hates me," he whispered, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. "I'll infect her with _my_ poison."

"I don't hate you," I replied.

Dr. Benson shook her head. I kept quiet, hating to see him so broken. He had been doing so well. This seemingly came out of nowhere. I glanced back at Dr. Benson. "Let me help you and then we'll take you to Jared's." He nodded, slumping against the wall. She rolled up his sleeve and depressed the syringe into his arm. "Come on, I'll drive you." Edward went to Dr. Benson, letting her lead him out of the gym. I stood there, stock still and shocked that he was so crazed. Carlisle and Elizabeth came in and blinked rapidly, trying to make sense of what had just happened.

"Where is he going?" Elizabeth asked.

"Jared's house," I said. Elizabeth walked over to me and hugged me. I eagerly accepted it, shaking anxiously. "I need to pack a few things and then I'm going, too."

"Let me drive you," Carlisle said.

"No. No, you're upset and you wanted to press charges against him," I said firmly. "I'm capable of driving myself to Jared's home."

"It's not you I'm worried about. It's him," Carlisle said, arching a brow. "He was absolutely out of control, Bella. He could turn on you and …"

"Let me handle this," I said. "If you'll excuse me." I went up to our suite and packed a travel suitcase with clothes for both of us for a week. As I was grabbing Edward's medications, I received a text from Dr. Benson.

 _We're here and he's in the shower. He'll probably crash after that. I'll bandage his hands. Once you get here, I'll get a change of clothes. I'll be with you – Marina_

I responded and slipped my phone into my purse. Grabbing my keys and the suitcase, I rode down to the garage. I had to help Edward. I had to show him that he wasn't filled with poison.

But, was he too far gone?

 **A/N: What do you think? Leave me some. Up next will be the conversation between Bella and Dr. Benson and then Bella and Edward.**


	88. Chapter 87

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A _darker_ journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written. **

**Anyway, here's what we got left … The trial, of course, Charlie, Esme's outcome and wrapping things up. I'm hoping, _hoping_ , to have this all done in 100 chapters. I'm a wordy bitch, so I don't know. **

**Up next will be the conversation between Bella and Dr. Benson and then Bella and Edward, and moving to the testimony in the trial.**

 **Chapter Eighty-Seven**

 **BPOV**

Parking behind the garage, I got out of the car and went into Jared, now Edward's, home. It was quiet, but I could see that Edward and Marina were there. Her bag was next to the door and Edward's running shoes were just inside. I checked the fridge, noting that it was pretty empty. I logged into PeaPod and ordered some basics like milk, eggs, bacon and some other things. I scheduled the order to arrive in a couple of hours. I'd make dinner and hopefully talk to a calmer Edward.

Marina came downstairs, her long brown hair pulled up in a low ponytail. "He's resting," she said, putting down some gauze and tape. "I'm surprised that he exploded."

"Really?" I asked, guiding her to the living room.

"Okay, let me rephrase. I expected him to explode a lot sooner," she sighed. "He's had a few setbacks, the first when you were injured. His progress should have had more jagged edges, I suppose."

"What can I do?"

"Be there for him. He told me about his shame and how he hates the fact that the world will know it," Marina replied, crossing her legs. "That was his trigger. He wanted to punish himself and it came out of nowhere."

"I should have seen this coming," I grumbled.

"You're also battling your own demons, Bella. Granted, you're almost back to normal …"

"Physically? Yes. But, I'm ashamed of my body. I used to be so proud of it. I'm littered with scars and I feel ugly," I shrugged.

"Edward has his own scars. He loves you regardless," Marina smiled.

"Does he really?" I asked. "Or does he feel like he _has_ to love me because I saved him."

"That was my initial fear, but he does adore you," Marina nodded. "He said that you are the shining light in his life. You are the one thing that's going well for him. Granted, right now he doesn't feel like he's worthy of you, but he loves you so much."

"Will he be able to testify?"

"He will. I'll be there in case he needs sedation," Marina said, taking my hand. "But, after this, he will finally be able to move forward." She pursed her lips, looking out the window. "He was trying to be strong for everyone else, but his body and mind just crumbled when he got the notification to testify."

"That makes sense," I frowned. "It was Rose who mentioned to me that Edward may freak out because of his past. I should have seen it."

"Don't beat yourself up, Bella. We all didn't see this coming," Marina said. Looking at her watch, she frowned. "I'm going to run to get a change of clothes. I live a few miles from here. Will you be okay?"

"Yeah. I'm going to check on him and I have a food delivery scheduled in a couple of hours," I said. She nodded, hugging me before she ducked out of the house and drove away. Walking upstairs, I checked on Edward. He was curled up in the bed. His hands were bandaged and his chest was free of a shirt. It was when I noticed the new ink on his body. Just above his heart, there was a masculine, but absolutely beautiful swan tattoo. Along his ribs, he had an intricate crest that was in black and gray. I crawled onto the bed, my finger tracing the thick black outline. Edward's eyelids fluttered and slowly opened. His eyes looked more gray than green and were hollow. "Hey, baby."

"I'm sorry," he croaked. "I don't know what happened."

"Shhhh, you just get some rest, okay?" I whispered.

"Do you hate me?" he asked.

"Never, Edward. I could never hate you," I replied, laying down on my side. "I'm worried about you."

His brows furrowed and he pulled me closer, enfolding me in his arms. "Getting the phone call from Liam, it made me realize that … _everyone's_ going to know. Jasper had a similar reaction, but not as violent. He just puked." He snorted dryly. "I …"

"Edward, just relax. Okay? Don't try to make sense of what happened. We'll talk after you've rested. You've got to be exhausted," I murmured. He nodded, his eyelids drooping. He moved so he was laying on my chest, his ear pressed to my breast and listening to my heartbeat. I ran my fingers through his messy hair until his breathing evened out. I wriggled out of his arms, brushing my lips to his temple and went downstairs. I sent a text to Carlisle, Rose and Elizabeth, saying that we were here and safe, probably staying here until our testimony was over. As he rested, I did some work until Marina came back. Then, we both worked on making dinner after the food had been delivered. I went for comfort food, making bacon macaroni and cheese.

An hour or so later, Edward padded down, wearing a loose t-shirt and a pair of jeans. His hair was sticking up every which way. "Smells delicious," he said, yawning as he put on his glasses.

"Comfort food," I said, pulling out the casserole. "It needs to sit for a little bit, but dinner's almost ready."

"Anything I can do to help?" he asked.

"Just sit," Marina said, making the salad. We worked on finishing dinner and serving up the casserole. Edward was quiet, idly picking at the tape on his hands and watching me like a hawk. Settling at the kitchen table, we began eating and Marina broke the ice. "Are you feeling better?"

"Not really," he answered, spinning his glass of water. "I just feel empty."

"That could be a side effect from the meds I gave you," Marina murmured. "You're probably tired, too?"

"Yeah. My brain wanted more sleep but my stomach demanded to be fed," he chuckled. Licking his lips, he looked at her. "How can I get over these feelings?"

"What feelings?" I asked.

"The shame, like I'm dirty or poisonous," he shrugged.

"You're not," Marina said sternly. "Most sexual assault survivors feel similarly. You don't want the world to know what happened to you, but being able to face your rapist is an empowering feeling. To know that your words will send them to prison for a long time, if not their whole life."

"You are such a good man, Edward," I whispered, taking his hand and kissing his palm. "You're not dirty even though you may feel that way. And the fact that you're strong enough to testify says so much about you as a person and the strength of your character. You didn't give up, even when you probably had every right to. We're all batting for you. We love you. I love you."

He blinked over to me, letting out a shuddering sigh. "You are my angel," he said to me. "The one thing keeping me sane. It was your voice, your words in that gym that got through to me. With Carlisle, I just saw Felix and wanted to kill him. With my mom, I just felt anger toward her because it was her mental health issues that caused all of this in the first place." He got up from his seat and knelt before me, his fingers trailing down my cheek. "Thank you, _bellissima._ I'm so sorry that you had to see that." I smiled softly, pressing my forehead to his. He snuggled his head on my shoulder and kissed my neck.

"Do you think you'll be okay, Edward? Do you want me to stay?" Marina asked.

"Finish your dinner," he said, shooting her a wry grin. "But, I think I'll be okay." Marina winked and we finished our meals, discussing how to handle and prepare for both of our testimonies. She left around nine and Edward and I went up to the bedroom he had slept in previously. "Can we stay here until the trial is done? I don't want to be around anyone else but you, Bella."

"I've already made arrangements," I said, sitting down next to him on the queen-sized bed. "I just need to pick up your suit for when we go to the courthouse."

"I'm sorry that I won't be in there for you while you testify," he frowned, playing with my bracelets around my wrists.

"I'll be okay. Uncle Peter, Carlisle, Emmett, Rose … they'll all be there. I also know that you will be in here," I said, pressing a hand to my chest. "Now, do you want to take your medication before we go to sleep?"

"Yeah," he nodded. He downed his anti-depressant and an additional anti-anxiety pill before going into the bathroom to get ready to sleep. I changed into my pajamas, completing my evening routine once Edward was done. When we fell asleep, we were so tangled together, I didn't know where he ended or where I began. He held me so tightly and I gladly snuggled in his strong arms. He wasn't the only one freaking out about testifying.

On Thursday morning, I was getting dressed, preparing to face Esme. Edward, even though he wasn't allowed in the courtroom, was coming with me and staying in a conference room with Marina and Elizabeth. He was dressed in a sleek navy blue suit with a lighter blue shirt and a burgundy paisley tie. The bandaging around his hands had been removed and I could see the damage to his knuckles. Dr. Banner did say that he broke his pinky, but Edward refused to get it casted. He said it was his penance. I wore a sedate black shift dress with a deep burgundy jacket and black knee-high boots. I also wore the jewelry that Edward gave me for my birthday and for Christmas, needing to feel him close to me. My makeup was simple and my hair was twisted up in a simple chignon.

"Bella, Carlisle's here with the limo," Edward said. Smoothing my dress, I walked down the stairs. Edward was holding my coat and shifting on his feet. He helped me put it on and cupped my face. "I love you, _bellissima._ "

"I adore you," I smiled, kissing his lips.

"Before we go, I wanted to tell you …" he trailed off. He pressed his hand to his chest where his swan tattoo lay. "I wanted you to see these when we made love for the first time. I know you knew about the crest tattoo, but not the other two. Especially the swan." He blushed, taking my face in his hands again. "You're it for me, Bella. I'm yours and I can't imagine a life without you."

I smiled, tears streaking down my face. "I feel the same way, Edward. Your tattoos are so beautiful and I'm honored that you chose me."

"Don't cry, Bella," he said, a crooked smile breaking out over his features. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"No, you are just … I love you and I'm just emotional wreck," I laughed as he wiped my tears away. "But, I'll be fine. _We'll_ be fine. Let's put that bitch into prison for the rest of her natural fucking life."

"Prison is too kind," Edward said darkly. "But, her freedom is what she'll lose with all we have to say." He kissed me, his lips molding against mine and his tongue sliding into my mouth. I moaned, twining my fingers into his hair and losing myself in his kiss. He held me flush to his chest as he dominated the embrace. Carlisle's loud cough broke us apart and we were both panting. "Remember that when you're on the stand."

"Uh huh," I said dumbly, dazed by his show of power. He barked out a laugh as he guided me out of the house and into the bright morning sunlight. I would remember that kiss and the dampness between my thighs.

Edward was definitely getting better.

 **A/N: Up next will be Bella's testimony, followed by Edward's. What do you think the verdict will be? Leave me some!**


	89. Chapter 88

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A _darker_ journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written. **

**Anyway, here's what we got left … The trial, of course, Charlie, Esme's outcome and wrapping things up. I'm hoping, _hoping_ , to have this all done in 100 chapters. I'm a wordy bitch, so I don't know. **

**Chapter Eighty-Eight**

 **BPOV**

"Do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

"I do," I murmured. The bailiff indicated for me to sit and I sat in the witness box. Liam was at his table, across from me, looking over his notes. The judge was to my right. He was an older gentleman with kind brown eyes and thick salt and pepper hair. Across the courtroom, Esme sat at the table, wearing an ugly suit and her blonde hair growing out from when she was arrested. She looked like shit, not even remotely appearing like the suave woman she once was. Her lawyer was young, barely out of law school, but he seemed determined to get his client off.

"Ms. Swan. Thank you for being here today," Liam said, standing up and smoothing out his tie. "Can you please tell me your relationship to the defendant?"

"I contacted her in August to make arrangements to use one of her escorts for a party that I was required to attend," I answered. "I chose Edward Masen from her website. We had several phone conversations, confirming dates and times, as well as payment for services rendered."

"Was she professional on the phone?"

"A little cold, but professional, yes," I replied.

"And how was your date with Edward Masen? Did he live up to expectations?" Liam asked.

"He arrived on time, with a rose, and he was well-spoken, respectful and kind," I smiled. "He played the part of my boyfriend perfectly and I was pleased with him."

"Did you notice if there was anything wrong with Mr. Masen?"

"Objection! Leading the witness!" Esme's attorney, a young, angry man named Harold, barked.

"Sustained," the judge replied. "Mr. Mackenzie, you know better."

"My apologies," Liam smiled tightly. Taking a breath, he turned back to me and asked, "How long did Mr. Masen stay? Did he stay for the whole party?"

"He did and afterward, we went up to my room," I answered. "Esme was adamant on him spending the night."

"Did you have sex with him?" Liam questioned.

"No, but we did fool around. I was attracted to Mr. Masen. He was everything that liked in a man: tall, lean, handsome, smart, sexy. We had chemistry," I blushed. "I'm a single woman and he was a single man. Most people fool around at the end of a date."

"And what happened after your date with Edward?"

"I called Esme and made arrangements to use Edward as a long-term escort for upcoming events, acting as my boyfriend. As mentioned earlier, we had chemistry and we had a lot of fun together. However, with each date we had, I noticed that he became more and more detached. He was jumpy and he didn't like to be touched," I frowned.

Liam strolled, glaring at Harold, challenging him to object. I had opened the door to where Liam could ask his previous question. "Seeing the change in his behavior, did you ask Edward why?"

"He never told me, but I did notice that he was thinner and he was always covered with bruises," I replied, "especially around his wrists and scars on his back."

"Now, moving forward. Can you tell me what happened on the weekend of September thirteenth?"

"I had a wedding in Napa Valley. Two of my friends got married and Edward attended as my guest. When we returned, I noticed that he had left his cell phone in the car and I followed him to a ramshackle nursing home on the outskirts of Seattle. I saw that he was visiting someone and I lost my temper with him. I was paying premium dollar to spend time with Edward, why would he have a loved one in that disgusting dump of a nursing home?" I grimaced. "I didn't find out for almost six weeks. My pride got in my way."

"What happened in those six weeks? To you, Ms. Swan?" Liam clarified as Harold looked like he was about to object.

"I dove back into work, but I also did some digging on the woman who lived in the nursing home and about Esme. An employee of mine found the names of Alice and Jasper Whitlock and they had disappeared from Seattle after Jasper had been terminated from Esme's company, which was surprising since Jasper was one of Esme's most popular escorts. When I flew down to Los Angeles to meet them, I was shocked to see a wisp of a man who had been tortured within an inch of his life. After meeting with Alice and Jasper, I worked with my assistant, Rosalie Hale, and former detective, Carlisle Cullen, to get Edward out. If he was even still alive," I sniffled. I dabbed the corners of my eyes and took a sip of water.

"How did you do that? How did you arrange to get Edward out?" Liam murmured, keeping his eyes on me.

"Rose requested him using a burner cell since either Esme or Edward wouldn't return my phone calls. Edward came to my father's house and the Edward I remembered was _not_ the man who showed up," I cried. "He had easily lost fifty pounds. His face was gaunt and there were _open sores_ on his wrists. I wanted to take him and get out of her clutches immediately, but Edward told me everything about his relationship with Esme. The woman in the nursing home was his mother and Edward was working off the debt to Esme of paying for that nursing home. He couldn't leave his mom in Esme's care.

"Working with the Seattle Police Department, we came up with a plan to get Edward out and to issue a search warrant on Esme's home and office. Unfortunately, it was difficult to obtain the paperwork," I frowned. I tucked my hair behind my ears and continued. "The morning that the search warrant was executed, I had bought time with Edward under the guise of Madame Marie, and made arrangements for him to be dropped off at some seedy motel. I had also worked with my attorney to get guardianship of Edward's mother transferred to me and away from Esme. Edward was brought to my home and he was _broken,_ covered in bruises, open sores and practically starved. However, his first concern was for his mom. I went to court the next morning as Edward answered questions with the detectives and got guardianship transferred to me. As I was picking Edward up, Elizabeth, Edward's mother, was taken from the home by a woman."

"Please take note of the photo obtained from the nursing home security footage. People's evidence number eighty-three. This woman is wheeling out Mrs. Elizabeth Masen out of the nursing home without proper documentation," Liam said, showing the picture of Esme wearing that ridiculous hat. "What happened after this incident?"

"I got a phone call from a blocked number that evening, but it was Esme. I knew it was her. I recognized her accent. She demanded money and that I come alone. She gave me coordinates and I drove up there the following morning, with cash in hand. Esme ambushed me and she tied me up after I took care of Elizabeth."

"Did anyone know you were going?" Liam asked.

"No. She said that if anyone tried to save me, both of us would die," I answered.

"Did someone find you?"

"Thankfully, yes. However, it wasn't without a great deal of injuries and pain for all of us," I muttered.

"Explain, Ms. Swan. What happened after you were discovered?" Liam asked.

"Esme went crazy. She was screaming and yelling. I don't remember what she said, but I saw her raise a gun at Edward. I jumped in front of him and I was shot," I whispered. "She was apprehended and I sustained life-threatening injuries."

"What were the extent of your injuries, Ms. Swan?"

"Collapsed lung with the bullet almost grazing the main vessel from my heart to the rest of my body. Plus, the bullet lodged near my spinal cord and I was temporarily paralyzed, dealing with spinal shock," I said. "I'm almost fully healed, but there are still moments when I struggle with balance."

"Thank you, Ms. Swan. No further questions," Liam said, nodding gallantly.

I shifted as Harold got up. "Just a few questions, Ms. Swan. First off, did you ever have sex with Edward Masen while you were paying for his company?"

I glared at him. "Yes."

"You do know that's a felony, right? It's called prostitution," he sneered.

"Objection! Ms. Swan's sexual history is not on trial here," Liam snapped.

"Sustained. Jury will disregard the question. Mind your manners, counselor."

Harold blew out a breath, sashaying over to me. "Are you in a relationship now with Mr. Masen?"

"Yes," I replied.

"Is it sexual?" he smiled, looking like a snake.

"Objection! Relevance?" Liam growled.

"Mr. Lassiter, one more inappropriate question and I'll find you in contempt."

Harold Lassiter glared at me and then at the judge, his whole line of questioning shot down. "Nothing further," he snarled. I looked at the judge and he nodded. I got up, walking to the gallery and sat down next to Jasper. He hugged me, giving me a warm smile. Alice slid me a note.

 _Lassiter asked the same questions of me and he got shot down each time. You'd figured he learn, right?_ I nodded, rolling my eyes.

"Do you have your next witness, Mr. Mackenzie?" asked the judge.

"We do, your honor. The people call Mr. Edward Masen," Liam said. Striding through the door, a strong, solid and confident Edward breezed down the aisle. He looked calm, in control and ready to battle for his life. He raised his right hand.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" asked the bailiff.

"And then some," Edward replied, a slow evil smile spreading over his handsome face. He sat down, staring at Esme with a hateful glare.

 _Bitch was gonna die._

 **A/N: Up next will be Edward's testimony. He will _not_ hold back. **


	90. Chapter 89

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A _darker_ journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written. **

**Anyway, here's what we got left … The trial, of course, Charlie, Esme's outcome and wrapping things up. I'm hoping, _hoping_ , to have this all done in 100 chapters. I'm a wordy bitch, so I don't know. **

**Chapter Eighty-Nine**

 **BPOV**

"Do you have your next witness, Mr. Mackenzie?" asked the judge.

"We do, your honor. The people call Mr. Edward Masen," Liam said. Striding through the door, a strong, solid and confident Edward breezed down the aisle. He looked calm, in control and ready to battle for his life. He raised his right hand.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" asked the bailiff.

"And then some," Edward replied, a slow evil smile spreading over his handsome face. He sat down, staring at Esme with a hateful glare.

 _Bitch was gonna die._

 **EPOV**

"Please state your name for the record," Liam said, arching a brow over his horn-rimmed glasses.

"My name is Edward Anthony Masen, Jr.," I replied, sitting back in the seat and folding my hands in my lap.

"How do you know the defendant, Esme Platt?" Lim asked.

"I was introduced to Esme ten years ago after I was attacked on the streets. I sold my body because I was an uneducated teenager who lost his home, his father and care for his sick, ailing mother. I had to make ends meet and with my real job working in a supermarket, along with prostitution, I was able to do what I needed to do. However, I was beaten almost to death and a police officer breathing down my throat about arresting me. Instead, the police officer contacted Esme and she took over my bills, moved my mom out of my shithole apartment and I thought I was getting a new life," I said coldly.

"But, you didn't get a new life," Liam said. "What happened after you moved in with Esme?"

"I was given time to heal since my injuries were quite extensive. My mom was moved to a private, exclusive nursing facility, one known for working with patients with early-onset Alzheimer's. After I healed, Esme approached me and handed me a bill. I asked her what it was and she said that it was my debt, what I owed her. I had to work for her as an escort in order to pay the bill off," I explained. "The bill was exorbitant, but I had no way to prove that it was falsified. I signed a contract and began working for her."

"Your honor, here is a copy of the bill and the contract that Esme asked Mr. Masen to sign. This is people's evidence numbers eighty-four and eighty-five," Liam said, handing the copies to the jury. "How much was the bill, Mr. Masen?"

"Over two million dollars," I answered. "I didn't know any better. I was eighteen and naïve. When most people were eighteen they were making fools of themselves in college. I was trying to provide for my sick mother. I just didn't know."

"So, when you started as an escort, what did you do? Did Esme tell you to sleep with clients?"

"At first, no. The women I went on dates with were older and I was just glorified arm candy," I said. "However, a few of the guys said that you get paid more for the sexual dates. After about six months, I asked Esme to up my client load. I wanted to move forward in my payments. And then, my mom got sick. The debt grew more with her hospitalization and move to the other nursing home. It was spiraling out of control and I knew that I'd never get out from Esme's hold."

"What happened after Mr. Whitlock was released from Esme's employ?" Liam asked softly, looking at me.

"Esme made me her special pet. I was moved out of the shared apartment with a few of the other guys and into her condo," I snarled. I clenched my hands, taking a few breaths. "That's when Esme began raping me."

"Objection! How can a man be raped?" Harold asked.

"Overruled." the judge barked.

"Mr. Masen, did you want to have sex with Esme?" Liam asked.

"Never. I was strapped to a table and forced to take erectile dysfunction drugs to maintain an erection," I said, picking at my cuffs. "The longer I stayed with her, the more painful the sex would be. I lived in a pallet in a closet. I was forced to clean her condo and bend to her every whim, sexual or not. On top of that, she would take from me, force me to have sex almost daily, to the point where I was bleeding and raw."

"Did Esme force you to go with clients that hurt you?" Liam questioned.

"Not until after the weekend with Bella in Napa," I muttered. "She took special pleasure in reminding me that I was hers. Her punishments ranged from whipping me to withholding food to stringing me up in her playroom, forcing me to hang by my wrists." I took a drink of water, blowing out a shaky breath. "After my weekend with Bella, Esme sent me to more vicious clients. Clients that were sadists. I knew that I would be in for more painful, horrific punishments with them when I was given a black rose. The worst were James and Victoria. They used chains and barbs to whip me, causing deep scarring along my back and my behind. James said that he wanted to kill me because I was such a disappointment. But, I was a disappointment because Felix, another one of Esme's employees, wanted to take me in the behind. She wanted to finish with a knife so I would bleed to death."

"I'm so sorry for that," Liam said, giving me a look of sympathy. "Did that ever come to fruition?"

"No. Bella got me out before that happened, but I was barely alive when I arrived at the hotel and in so much pain. I would have welcomed death," I said, a lone tear falling down my cheek. "There are days that I still would welcome death because of what she did. She took so much away from me. Ten years, I was held captive by her. Not by force, but by coercion. She forced me to do things that I didn't want, like have sex with her, have sex with clients, be whipped, tortured and humiliated."

"And what about your mother? What did Esme do to your mother?"

"On top of kidnapping her? She worked with the doctors at that nursing home to keep her medicated so she appeared to have dementia. My mother was grieving, but did not have Alzheimer's like I was led to believe. She took away ten years of my mother's life as well," I snarled. "She's a monster. A hateful, horrific monster who deserves the worst because that's all she gave."

"Now that you're free of Esme, what are you plans, Mr. Masen?" Liam asked.

"I'm going to live," I answered. "I'm going to work a future that I'm not ashamed of. I want to go to college, live my life and be giddy in love – which I'm lucky that I have a woman who is willing to be with me, faults and all. I don't want to focus on my past. I don't want to have my past define me. She took from me horrifically, but she has no more say in what I can do in my future. The options are endless."

"No further questions," Liam said, patting my shoulder.

I took another deep breath, looking at Harold, Esme's attorney. He was scanning his notes before standing up. His smile was evil, just like hers. "Are you testifying for a lesser sentence, Mr. Masen?"

"No," I replied.

"You should be arrested. According to your testimony, you said that you sold your body for almost ten years. You're a prostitute. A whore. What's the minimum sentence for prostitution in Washington?" Harold asked. "Or for you, the maximum? You whored yourself to save your mommy."

"I wouldn't know," I said.

"Your honor, he's badgering the witness," Liam said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Did you ever take something from your clients? Money? Jewelry?" Harold asked.

"No. The clients paid Esme prior to the arranged date," I answered.

"What about tips? Did you get tips? I bet the tips were high when they orgasmed," Harold chuckled.

"Objection! Your honor!" Liam yelled.

"Mr. Lassiter, this snide tone you're taking is inappropriate. Treat this witness respectfully, or you're out."

"My apologies," Harold said, smiling darkly. "Mr. Masen, you said that you worked for Esme to pay off the debt. Did you pay off the debt?"

"According to what I was charged hourly, it's been paid off, three times over," I snapped.

"And how did you afford that Prada suit, Mr. Masen? Did you go down on Ms. Swan in her limo?" Harold smirked.

"Mr. Lassiter, that's it! I am holding you in contempt of court. Until you can treat the witnesses respectfully, you will stay in the county lock up," the judge growled.

"I'm merely stating the facts, your honor," Harold said as the bailiffs cuffed him. "He's a whore and always will be a whore. Nothing will change that."

"One more outburst, your time will be extended, along with a $10,000 fine," the judge said. Harold clamped his mouth shut and was dragged out, along with Esme. "Court is adjourned. I'll contact you when we'll reconvene. My apologies to you, Mr. Masen for Mr. Lassiter's comments."

He got up and so did I, my legs shaky and my stomach twisting. I walked to Liam, who shook my hand and then wormed my way to Bella. She threw her arms around me. I closed my eyes, inhaling her fresh scent and holding her tightly, letting her embrace bring me back to my safe place. "I love you, Edward. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Bella prattled against my cheek. I didn't respond, just holding her tightly and trying to keep my angry tears at bay. Pulling apart, we walked out of the courtroom, bombarded by the press. The cameras were flashing and reporters were barking questions left and right. Bella tried to pry me away, but I stood strong.

I looked up and took a breath. "My name is Edward Masen and for ten years, I was held captive by Esme Platt. I was forced to do things that no person should ever do. She did things to me, to my friends, to other people that are criminal and she needs to pay for her crimes. Yes, I was forced to sell my body and some of you may equate that with being a whore, but I did this for my mom and for me. Esme is a pimp and a bully. She sold human beings on the black market and that needs to stop. If I hadn't been …" I trailed off, looking down at Bella. "If I hadn't met my guardian angel, that could have been me. Esme forced me to become a victim, but I'm not anymore. I'm moving on with my life and once this trial is done, I can truly heal."

"Mr. Masen, what do you think the verdict will be?" asked a woman to my right.

"If the jury listened to the testimony, they'll announce she's guilty. However, it's in the jury's hands, not mine. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to go home and move forward. I survived the nightmare. I just want the dream to begin," I said, kissing Bella's cheek and guiding her out of the throng of reporters. We went outside and clambered into the waiting limo. I leaned my head back against the seat. "Do you mind if we go up to Forks?" I asked.

"Why?" she questioned.

"I never got to say goodbye to my dad," I said. "It's been fourteen years too long since I've given him that respect. I need to do that in order to truly begin moving forward." Bella smiled softly, kissing me tenderly before asking the driver to head toward Forks. I pulled her into my lap and held her, watching as the booming metropolis of Seattle dissipated to trees and mountains. Just as the sun was setting, we pulled into the Forks Cemetery. "Can I get a few minutes?"

"Sure," Bella said, kissing my lips.

Getting out of the limo, I walked through the damp ground, littered with leaves, melting snow and decaying flowers. In the corner, there was a small headstone with an angel and a cross. I looked down, seeing my dad's name etched into the granite.

 _Edward Masen, Sr. 1951 – 2002, Loving Husband and Father_

"Hey Dad," I said. "I don't know if you've been around much, but things have been … well, they've sucked. Mom lost it after you died and I tried to fill your shoes, but I failed at that. Then again, I was fourteen. How was I able to fill the shoes of a man who was thirty-seven years older than me and knew everything. I knew nothing. I knew nothing and I had to fix it all. I didn't know then and I sure as hell don't know now. I know it wasn't your fault, but it doesn't make it easier that you're gone." I blew out a breath, looking up and staring at the setting sun. "I just wanted to see you because it's been fourteen years. Half of my life has been spent with you gone. I want to blame someone for everything that happened, and I can't blame you. I wanted to blame Mom. She died inside with you gone. I guess, I still blame Mom. She should have stayed with me. I needed her. I needed you. If you were still here, I wouldn't be where I am now. God … I don't know what I'm saying …"

I heard the quiet crinkle of leaves and I turned, seeing Bella. "It's been a few minutes."

I laughed, wiping my damp cheeks and helping her the few steps to my father's grave. "This is him. My dad. Edward Masen, Sr."

"What did he look like?" Bella asked, snuggling close to me.

"I'm built like him. Tall, lanky," I chuckled. "Similar facial features, but dark brown hair and grey eyes. Oh, and he wore glasses and his right front tooth overlapped his left. Mom teased him that it made him less pretty." Bella giggled. I pressed my lips to her hair. "He would have loved you. Probably would have flirted relentlessly."

"Hmmmm, both Masen men flirting with me. Nice," she sang.

"He was a total extrovert and my mom was the opposite. I'm more like her," I said. "I miss him. I am so afraid that he would be ashamed of me. Of the man I became."

"Never, baby," Bella chided. "Your dad loved you. Your mom showed the few pictures that she kept and the love both of your parents had for you was undeniable." She brushed her fingers along my jaw. "And he is proud of you."

"I certainly hope so," I murmured.

The sound of leaves interrupted us and an older man approached. "Sorry, folks. The cemetery needs to close its gates. If you want to come back, we're open at eight until sundown every day." He blinked at me, narrowing his eyes. "Well, I'll be. Is that Eddie Masen?"

I connected the dots and I recognized him as my favorite teacher from high school, Mr. Molina. "Wow! What a small world, Mr. Molina," I said, shaking his hand. "I was just checking on my dad's grave."

"It's been years, son," Mr. Molina said, smiling at me. "I heard about the trial and you're all over the news. I'm sorry about what happened to your mom and you, Eddie. It's a damn shame. We should have done more for you."

"It's not your fault, Mr. M.," I said, blushing.

"And it's not yours either, Eddie. Look, don't be a stranger, son. I'd like to talk to you soon. You were the best student I had in my classes. Still are," he laughed. "No one's beat your score for the chem final. Come back and visit me." He handed me a card with his address. "I'm not teaching science anymore. They done promoted me to principal."

"Congrats, Mr. M."

"Call me Jose. You folks stay warm and know that we're rooting for you up here. That bitch deserves every bit of hell," Jose snarled. He hugged me and kissed Bella on the cheek. We followed him back to the limo and waved as we pulled away.

"Do you believe him?" Bella asked.

"Hmmmm?" I replied, looking up from the card.

"Mr. Molina? Do you believe him? That it's not your fault?"

"I'm starting to," I answered, cupping her cheek. My lips grazed hers and I deepened our kiss. Pulling back, I stared into her endless brown eyes. "I love you, Ms. Swan. You are truly my angel." As I said that, a bright flash of remaining sunlight hit us both in the face.

My dad approved.

He was proud of me.

I was moving forward.

And it wasn't my fault.

 **A/N: Harold Lassiter is a total douche canoe. _Just saying_. Up next will be the verdict (no, I'm not going to show the testimonies of the defense witnesses). How do you think the jury will find? And will Harold Lassiter get that $10,000 fine? Plus, there will be a character coming back … who will it be? **

**Leave me some!**


	91. Chapter 90

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A _darker_ journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written. **

**Anyway, here's what we got left … The trial, of course, Charlie, Esme's outcome and wrapping things up. I'm hoping, _hoping_ , to have this all done in 100 chapters. I'm a wordy bitch, so I don't know. **

**Chapter Ninety**

 **EPOV**

A week had passed since my testimony. Harold finally apologized to me and I was given the opportunity to finish my statement with Liam redirecting me. Once I was done with my testimony, I was excused and the defense started calling their witnesses.

There weren't many.

A few of her former clients said that she was being framed by the FBI and Harold even provided fabricated evidence. Liam cut the witnesses down and obliterated the evidence with proof from the biggest and best forensic scientists. After two days of defense witnesses, closing summations were given and the trial was handed over to the jury.

Esme's fate was in the hands of nine women and three men.

I was sick to my stomach, terrified that they would find her not guilty.

However, Bella, Rose, Carlisle, Uncle Peter, Emmett, my mother … they were all in my corner and did their best to distract me while the jury was deliberating. Carlisle and Emmett gave me driving lessons. Rose and I worked on the Swan Towers website. Uncle Peter got me out of the hotel or Jared's home. He took me to his gym and we worked out. Or, we'd go on random trips around Seattle. Uncle Peter was very athletic and we bonded over that, working out, running along the many paths in Seattle or geeking out at the local public library. My mom shared memories about my dad, from when they started dating and their first few years of marriage, before I was born.

And Bella … my Bella … she was my saving grace. After my explosion in the gym in the hotel, she had been my rock. Even more so now. She helped me continue to heal, with talking to me, encouraging me to journal, spending time with me after I had sessions with Dr. Benson and just making me feel like a normal man.

A few days after the jury began deliberations, I got a text on my cell phone while I was reading in the living room of Jared's, erm, _my_ house. It was Liam. _Jury's back. Court is reconvening tomorrow morning at nine._ Bella walked into the living room, her phone in her hand. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Nervous," I said, putting the phone on the cocktail table. "Do you think that the jury found her guilty?"

"We'll find out tomorrow, baby," she said, sitting down on my lap. I burrowed my nose against her soft hair.

"How about you?" I asked.

"I'll be happy once this is put behind us," she sighed. "I want to move past this and start living our lives. You know?"

"Have you talked to your dad?" I asked.

"Nope. As far as I know, he's fucking his way through the globe," Bella spat, her nose wrinkled. "Uncle Peter said that he's been in contact with him, but when he mentions it, I tune him out." Turning to me, she smiled. "You know what? Let's go out! Have fun. Be a goofy couple in love."

"What do you suggest?" I chuckled, shocked at the deflection.

"Let's go out to dinner and a movie," she smirked. "Or, we could go to a museum or …"

"Isn't there that glass museum you wanted to go to?" I asked.

"Ooooh! That's perfect," she beamed. "Chihuly Garden and Glass. It might be too cold to go outside, but that sounds amazing!" She got up, tugging on my hand and pulling me from the couch. We put on our coats and Bella handed me the keys to her SUV. Backing out, I drove us to the museum and I paid for our admission. It was nice just to be out on a date with my girlfriend. We took pictures, held hands and kissed eagerly. It was the first time in my entire life since the death of my father that I felt _normal_.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and I kissed her neck. "I love you, my _bellissima_. You are truly my angel," I murmured.

"I adore you, Edward," she smiled, pecking my lips. "Did you have fun?"

"I did," I smiled crookedly. "This was a perfect idea."

"I do have those every once and so often," she quipped. I pulled her in my arms and I cupped her face, teasing her mouth with mine. She whimpered, tangling her fingers into my hair and tugging me closer, melding out mouths together. I slid my tongue between her lips, tasting her and holding her closely to my body. I felt alive and tingly, butterflies swirling in my stomach. However, below the belt, I hardened.

 _I hardened._

My body was reacting to Bella's mouth and our kisses. She pulled back, her eyes dark with desire. "I haven't felt this in a while."

"Neither have I," I murmured. I took a few deep breaths, holding her close to me. "I want you."

"I want you, too," she replied. "But, I think we should wait. As much as I want to make love to you, I don't want it to be related to the verdict or have Esme taint this moment for us. You know?"

"You're right," I sighed, brushing my lips against hers.

"Let's go away," she suggested. "Some place tropical, far away. That way, we'll get a fresh start."

"It will have to be local since I don't have a passport," I chuckled, threading our fingers together and guiding us back to the car. Bella prattled on about where we could go, suggesting that we leave for Hawaii. It was tropical and far away, both wants she desired for our vacation. After we went out for a late dinner, Bella made arrangements for our trip, securing a private jet and secluded villa on the island of Oahu.

"The next time we go on vacation, we're going someplace overseas, Edward. I want to show you so much," she smiled. "But, first stop is Oahu." I kissed her silly, carrying her up to my bedroom and spending an hour or so making out in the darkness. Only our haggard breaths and soft kisses were heard in the darkness. It was a welcome distraction from the verdict that would be delivered tomorrow.

I spent most of the night counting Bella's breaths. She was curled up on my chest, her hand draped over my bare chest, just above her swan tattoo. I prayed that Esme would get what was coming to her. I tightened my hold on Bella and looked out the window as the skies lightened from a dusty lavender, to a warm pink and a cool blue. The alarm went off and Bella silenced it, looking up at me. "Hey, you okay?"

"I'm ready to move on," I whispered, kissing her forehead. "I'm ready to start living my life."

"You're already living, Edward," she said, tracing her fingers along my jaw.

"Start living without the shadow of Esme darkening my life," I breathed. "Do you want breakfast?"

"No. Not really," she muttered. "I'm nauseous and nervous. Perhaps after we find out Esme's fate, we can go out for breakfast."

"That sounds like a good bet," I said. "Do you at least want coffee?" She nodded. "Why don't you shower and I'll make us some coffee, _bellissima._ " She kissed me, padding to the en suite bathroom. I put on a t-shirt and a pair of lounge pants, going downstairs. I made the coffee and watched some television. On all of the local news channels, the verdict for Esme's trial was headline news. My face was splashed across the screen as sound bites from my speech after my testimony was played on repeat. Turning off the television, I poured the finished coffee and carried two mugs up to the master bedroom. Bella was finished, applying makeup wearing nothing but a towel. My cock twitched underneath my pants and I arched a brow.

 _Really?_

I needed to get that under control. I handed Bella her coffee and I went to shower in the other bathroom. I took time to shave and attempt to calm my hair, but it was a fruitless venture. I needed a haircut. Dressing in a grey pinstriped suit with a black shirt and matching black tie, I sprayed on some cologne and checked on my girl. She was wearing a grey wrap dress with black tights and black knee-high boots. She had on her garnet jewelry and her hair was braided over her shoulder with curly wisps framing her face. "You're gorgeous, Bella," I murmured.

"Thank you," she said, blotting her lips. "I wore this for you and not for Esme."

"I appreciate it," I chuckled, kissing her cheek. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah. Carlisle sent a text and he's on his way with a limo with Rose, Emmett and your mom," Bella said, showing me her phone. I nodded. She sprayed some perfume on and we went downstairs. A few moments later, Rose knocked on the door and we drove to the courthouse. The car ride was tense. Bella gripped my hand and my mom was latched onto my arm. When we arrived, the swarm of reporters jumped onto the limo. Carlisle and Emmett acted as bodyguards, pushing them apart as we walked stoically inside. Liam was already there, waiting with Alice and Jasper. Without saying anything, we walked to the courtroom and settled into the gallery. More reporters filed in, without cameras, but their notebooks ready.

Shortly before nine, Esme was led into the courtroom. She wore a wrinkled, ill-fitting pant suit. Her face was covered with bruises and her nose was stuffed with gauze. Jasper and I shared a look. It was a bit gratifying to see her in pain, considering she usually imparted the torture. The bailiff announced the judge and we all stood up. He said a few things, most of which I didn't hear since I just wanted to know if Esme was found guilty or not guilty. The jury filed in and the forewoman stayed standing.

"Ladies and gentleman of the jury, have you reached a verdict on all of the counts of the indictment?" the judge asked.

"We have, your honor," she said.

"Esme Platt, please rise," the judge said coldly. Esme stood up with Harold, who glowered at the jury. A bailiff handed the judge the verdict, which the judge read briefly. Putting it back down, he looked at them. "What say you?"

"On all of the counts of the indictment, we find the defendant, Esme Platt and all her known aliases, guilty," the forewoman said. I slumped in the gallery, my stomach falling to my feet. "Additionally, we also recommend that this case be eligible for the death penalty, as stated in the new federal statute regarding human trafficking, as well as for the death of Dr. Francis Gerandy and the attempted murder on Ms. Isabella Swan."

"Thank you, ladies and gentleman of the jury. The city of Seattle thanks you for your service and will take your suggestion under advisement. Ms. Platt, you are hereby remanded to Washington Corrections Center for Women until I can make my decision on sentencing. Court date for sentencing will be two weeks from today," the judge said, his eyes narrowed. "Though, I'm taking the jury's suggestion seriously. For over twenty years, you ruined lives. You tortured and preyed on the weak. You sold people into slavery, which was abolished over a hundred-fifty years ago. Your behavior was abhorrent and I will be taking this sentencing very seriously." He nodded to the bailiffs, who took Esme into custody. "To the families and victims, I am so sorry for what you endured and I pray that you received some sort of closure today with this conviction. I wish you all the best." He banged his gavel. "Court is adjourned."

The jury filed out and so did the judge. I sat in complete shock that Esme had been found guilty. Guilty on ALL charges. Bella took my hand, her eyes boring into mine. "Are you okay?"

"Shocked," I whispered. "Thrilled. Happy. Vindicated." I opened my mouth and I tried to say more, but I couldn't. "Let's get out of here. I don't want to fall apart in public." We got up and headed out of the courtroom. The reporters shouted out questions, took pictures and shoved microphones in our faces, but we pushed past them. When Carlisle stopped abruptly, we all looked up and standing in front of us, wearing a chic black suit, was Bella's father, Charlie Swan.

"Dad?" Bella squeaked.

 **A/N: I told you that there would be a character reappearing. What does Charlie have to say?**

 **And what do you think about the verdict? Do you think that judge will be lenient or will he go for the death penalty? Or will Esme's fate fall into another's hands? Leave me some!**


	92. Chapter 91

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A _darker_ journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written. **

**Anyway, here's what we got left … The trial, of course, Charlie, Esme's outcome and wrapping things up. I'm hoping, _hoping_ , to have this all done in 100 chapters. I'm a wordy bitch, so I don't know. **

**Chapter Ninety-One**

 **BPOV**

"Dad?" I squeaked. "What are you doing here?"

"Come, baby girl," he said, taking my arm. "Let's head back home."

"Where's home?" I snarled. "The hotel?"

"Bella, let's just get out of here and we can hear what your dad has to say," Edward said quietly, his arm around my waist. I gave my dad a glare as we made our way through the reporters and into the waiting limo. Everyone clambered in, including my father. Edward barked that we wanted to go to the hotel. I was grateful for him because if I opened my mouth, I would tell my father to fuck off. I stayed cuddled in Edward's arms as we made our way to Swan Towers. Parking in the garage, we all got out and rode up to my father's suite. I was anxious and sick, even though I should be cheering that Esme was found guilty.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to talk to my daughter and her boyfriend alone," Charlie said.

"Why should she listen to you?" Rose snapped. "You abandoned her while she was fucking recovering, you asshole."

"Rosalie, you're still my employee," Charlie growled.

"No, she's mine," I argued. "But, we'll be fine." Rose gave Charlie a glower and got off on her floor with Carlisle and Elizabeth. Edward and I rode up to the top floor where my dad's penthouse was located. It looked exactly like mine, with the layout, but the décor was different. We walked inside and settled onto the couch. Charlie tossed his coat onto the dining room table and sat down on one of the chairs. "What do you want, Charlie?"

"Enough with the attitude, Isabella," he snapped.

"I think her attitude is warranted, Mr. Swan," Edward retorted. "She's not a child and the way you acted while she was in the hospital was deplorable."

Scrubbing his face, Charlie sat back and sighed. "You're right. I was an asshole. What I did was appalling. Bella, you are my only daughter and I abandoned you when you needed me the most."

"What do you want, Charlie?" I repeated. "Because, if you didn't hear, Esme was found guilty and we want to celebrate that fact. You kind of put a damper on that."

"Okay, okay. First off, I'm happy that Esme was found guilty. I read all of what she did. I followed the story even while I was overseas," Charlie sighed. "She's a disgusting monster and she deserves the worst that world can give her." He leaned forward and looked at both of us. "I also owe both of you an apology. I know those words mean nothing to you because actions speak louder than those words."

"Damn straight," I sneered. "Is that all?"

"No, it's not, Bella. I know that I have a lot to make up, but I wanted to give something to Edward," Charlie said, reaching into his pocket. He handed Edward an envelope.

Edward opened it and found a picture of his dad standing next to mine, waist deep in some river and holding up fishing poles. They were both much younger and smiling widely. Edward arched a brow, putting the picture on the table. Pulling out a piece of paper, he unfolded it. "It's a contract from 1979."

"Right," Charlie said. "Your dad and I grew up together. I lived in Forks when I was a kid before I moved to Seattle after college. Edward was the smartest, nicest guy I'd ever known. It was his idea for me to start my hotel business. He was an initial investor. It wasn't much … just $10,000, but that money helped me get put a down payment on a small location in Port Angeles, the bed and breakfast that you all stayed at when Bella was hospitalized. That money was half of that down payment, so Edward owned half of my company. With each new property I acquired, I made more. Edward worked with me until he met your mom and then he started his _own_ ventures. He never asked for repayment, but I always kept his name on the paperwork. He still owns half of my business."

"Why didn't you tell us this?" I asked. "Uncle Peter? Me? We knew that there was a private investor, but you never told us who."

"That's because Edward Masen died," Charlie said. "However, I took that into consideration. Take a look at the second to the last paragraph."

Edward skimmed the paragraph, his eyes widening. "You took into account any spouses and children," Edward breathed.

"So, with your father's death, you became the owner of half of Swan Hotels, LLC. The only other person who owns more in the stock is the woman sitting next to you," Charlie said.

"What?!" I squeaked.

"After you got divorced, I changed the paperwork so that you were the CEO, Bella. I was going to tell you at the opening of this hotel, but I was so embarrassed at Paul's wife, that I never said anything. Edward invested $10,000, while I scrimped and invested $10,001. So, you both are partners, in more ways than two," Charlie said, reaching behind him and handing me a folder.

"What does this mean for you?" Edward asked.

"I've saved my money and I'm just as rich as the two of you, but my income is more liquid. You guys own stock in Swan Hotels, LLC, but if I had to guess, we're worth about …" Charlie trailed off.

"I know how much we're worth," I breathed. "But, I own half and so does Edward?"

"Yes. And I want the two of you to take over. I know, Bella, that you are a savvy business woman and are capable of taking this company to the next level. Edward, from what I saw of the website from Buying Love, Inc., you are adept technologically," Charlie said.

"How did you know that I handled the website?" Edward asked.

"Esme may have been a monster, but she did credit you for your hard work on the website before it was taken down," Charlie chuckled. "I know that this is a lot to comprehend, and I know that I'm not your favorite person right now."

"That's putting it mildly," I deadpanned. "This is information overload. First, Esme is found guilty and now, Edward is a multi-millionaire."

"Billionaire," Charlie corrected.

"Why didn't you find us when my dad died?" Edward asked. "This could have helped us, Charlie. Yes, I know I couldn't have worked with you when I was fourteen, but this money …"

"I didn't know. After your dad got married, Edward fell off the face of the planet. I didn't know he had died until you showed up at that opening with my daughter. I thought I saw a ghost with you standing next to my little girl. But, you were too young and your coloring was different. When I looked up information, I hated myself and I let that hatred spill over into how I treated you in the hospital. I was angry that I didn't know and that you were forced into such a horrible situation. I was upset that I lost touch with my best friend. On top of all that, I was ashamed with my behavior toward you and toward Bella," Charlie sighed.

"What do we do now? What if Edward doesn't want this?" I snapped.

"If he doesn't, he can sell his portion of the company and take the cash," Charlie said.

"I'm not saying I want it or I don't," Edward said softly, cupping my cheeks. "I don't have to make a decision right away, right?"

"Of course not," Charlie said.

"I want the paperwork so Jenks can look it over," I muttered. Charlie nodded. "Also, Edward and I are going away for about a week. With everything that has happened, we need to get away. For now, Rose and Uncle Peter will be taking care of Swan Hotels until my return. _Our_ return."

"I think that would be wise," Charlie sighed. "I know that it will be a long time before you can trust me …"

"Or if at all," I growled.

Charlie paled. "Or if at all, but I wanted to make this right. I probably waited too long. I'm sorry. _So_ sorry. I hope that, one day, both of you will forgive me."

"We'll see," I seethed.

"Bella," Edward murmured, massaging my neck. "Let's try and calm down. Just give us some time, Mr. Swan."

"Charlie. Please, call me Charlie," he said.

Edward nodded stiffly, standing up. "Do you want to go, Bella?" Edward asked, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Let's go home," I whispered. I blinked up at him and in his eyes, he knew what I meant. Leaving my dad's suite, we rode down to the parking garage. The limo was still waiting there, thankfully. Clambering inside, we drove back to Edward's homey craftsman bungalow that had become our safe harbor in this storm of bullshit.

Esme's trial.

Edward's mental breakdown.

My father's unwelcome return.

His bomb that Edward owned half of Swan Hotels, LLC.

The one thing that held constant was my relationship with Edward. I leaned my cheek against his bicep and sighed. "I love you, Edward. I'm sorry about my dad," I muttered.

"I love you more, Bella. I'm sorry that your dad …" he blew out a breath. "You know what? I just want to focus on the good news we learned about Esme and our upcoming vacation. We'll think about the news from your dad once we get back. I just want to spend time with you, me, a beach and a tropical locale."

He had it right and it sounded heavenly.

 **A/N: Okay, so we have Hawaii. That will be the next two chapters, Edward's decision about Charlie's bombshell, Esme's sentencing and then we're pretty much done with the story. I think that will wrap up in eight real chapters and one epi.**

 **Pictures for the upcoming Hawaiian trip will be on the blog, along with some pervy pic teasers. Suffice it to say, the next chapters will come with a citrus warning. Leave me some!**


	93. Chapter 92

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A _darker_ journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written. **

**Okay, so we have Hawaii. That will be the next two chapters, Edward's decision about Charlie's bombshell, Esme's sentencing and then we're pretty much done with the story. I think that will wrap up in eight real chapters and one epi.**

 **Chapter Ninety-Two**

 **EPOV**

Flying … yeah. Not a fan. I think with time, I'll get better, but flying in the private Swan Hotel jet was an experience that I'd not soon forget.

"Here, Edward," Bella said, handing me a bottle of water. "You still look super pale." I took it, smiling sheepishly. "Don't worry about being sick in the plane. I was not a fan when I went on the jet, either. But, you'll quickly learn that flying commercial sucks."

"I've never flown. Period," I snorted, taking a deep pull from the water. The limo was driving us to the villa rental. It was overlooking the Pacific Ocean with a large pool and four bedrooms. It seemed like too much for just the two of us, Bella wanted us to have a secluded location. Our trip was going to be unplanned, with no excursions unless we wanted to do something. We just wanted to be alone and were desperate to reconnect as a couple. I'd worked with Dr. Benson and I felt like I was ready to take that next step, making love to Bella. We'd been fooling around, but had yet to cross that bridge. _Who would have thought that dry humping would be so hot?_ Plus, I wanted to wait until I got the all-clear from Dr. Banner. Which I got the day before we departed for Kauai.

Despite my not-so-illustrious sexual history, I was free of any and all sexually transmitted diseases. I was in excellent health, actually. The only issue were my scars and Dr. Banner gave me a name of a plastic surgeon to reduce the scarring on my back, wrists, and the top part of my ass. I wasn't sure if I was going to go through with it, but I had the option.

"Edward, you're spacing out," Bella said, brushing her fingers through my hair.

"Just thinking and looking at the gorgeous scenery," I smiled, pulling her closer and kissing her neck. She melted against me, her arm squeezing my waist. "I'm glad we're here. This is so different from Seattle and Forks."

"It is and it's exactly what the doctor ordered," Bella replied. "With everything that happened, we needed to get away."

"Agreed. Stepping away from the mayhem was a brilliant idea, _bellissima,_ " I said. "Esme's conviction, Charlie's revelation and just the insanity of life. And being here in paradise is ideal. I might not want to leave."

"You just don't want to fly again," Bella teased. The limo pulled up to a gorgeous home in a gated community. "Ooh! We're here!" The limo parked and the driver unloaded our bags, handing Bella a key. "Thank you." He drove off and we unlocked the door and were greeted by an open concept villa. "God, this is gorgeous!"

"It is and it smells so sweet," I said, walking outside to the exquisite lanai and huge pool. Bella walked outside, sighing contentedly as she snuggled in my arms. "Seriously, I don't want to leave. This is heaven on earth. I've got my gorgeous girl in my arms, living in the lap of luxury."

"Well, this girl is exhausted from being up at the butt crack of dawn," Bella giggled, tugging me into the master bedroom on the main floor. We unpacked and decided to take a nap. I slept in just my boxer briefs and Bella wore a camisole with a pair of skimpy panties, making me insanely aroused. I willed my dick to calm down and held her, falling asleep to the sound of the waves crashing and bird chirping. When I woke up, Bella's body was pressed to mine and my hand was cupping her nearly bare ass. She arched her back, pressing her behind into my hand and I nuzzled her neck. She hummed, "I've missed your hands on my skin."

"I've missed touching you," I said, my voice deep and husky. She blinked up at me, her eyes almost black with desire. I kissed her deeply, sliding my tongue between her lips. My hand massaged her ass. Her fingers tangled in my hair and she rocked her body against my thigh. The heat from between her legs was scorching and I could feel her wetness on her panties.

"Edward," she breathed against my lips. "Please … I know that we said we'd go slow, but I need you to touch me." I growled, rolling her until she was on her back. I pulled back, looking down at her. Her lips were swollen and nipples were pebbled underneath her white cami. "And I want to touch you. I can feel you, Edward." My hardness was pressed in between us. I wanted her hands on me, but I was still terrified about my reaction.

"Let me start with you, baby," I purred, my fingers gliding along her pale thighs. I kissed her, pressing my hand between her legs, rubbing along her folds over her panties. She moaned, her body rolling. My mind drifted to the torture I endured, but Bella felt so different than Esme. Kissing down her jaw, I moved my hand into her panties, feeling her soft curls at her apex. I inhaled deeply, smelling Bella's fresh, sweet scent and mentally reminding myself that this was Bella. She'd never hurt me. She felt different. She was different. "Bella," I whispered. "You are so beautiful."

"Oh, Edward," she whimpered, spreading her legs and kissing my jaw. I slid my fingers down and circled her clit, biting back a growl as I felt her wetness. I turned my head, pressing my lips to hers as I eased two fingers inside of her. Bella gasped. I curled my fingers inside of her, my thumb rolling her clit. I pulled back, staring into eyes. "I love you, Edward. Only you make me feel this way," she said, her voice quiet but strong.

"My Bella," I said. "You are so gorgeous. I'm so blessed to have you in my life." She smiled, her pale skin flushing as she pulled me back to her mouth. We kissed each other hungrily as I moved my hand easily between her legs, bringing her closer and closer to orgasm. She gripped my hair, moving uncontrollably and her arousal spilling out of her. "Come for me, baby."

"Don't stop," she breathed. "Don't stop!"

"Never," I said, brushing my lips along her jaw and moving up to her ear. Her thrashing increased and the muscles between her legs tightened around my fingers. I growled lowly, loving that _I_ was able to do this for her. That it was my touch. My loving. She squeaked, her body stilling and around my hand, her muscles clenched. I kissed her, keeping my hand between her legs and helping her ride out her orgasm. She collapsed on the bed, her body covered in a sheen of sweat and panting heavily. She blinked her gorgeous eyes at me, giving me a satisfied grin. "You look like the cat who got the cream."

"I did and now I want to do the same for you," she said, her hands moving down my body, stopping just above the waistband of my boxer briefs. I tensed, slamming my eyes shut, afraid of her and afraid of her hands on me. "Edward, look at me." I opened my eyes and stared at her. "You're safe and I want you to feel good. Do you trust me?"

"I do, Bella," I choked out. Her hands massaged my stomach, teasing me and moving ever closer to my arousal. Her eyes were soft and her touch was igniting me. "Please, don't hurt me."

"Never," she vowed. "I want to make you feel as good as I did. I'll go slow." Keeping her eyes on me, her hand glided down my belly and she slipped her fingers underneath the waistband. I tightened my hold on her, keeping my eyes on hers. "I love you. I only want you. I want you." Her fingers wrapped around my cock and I gasped. "Keep your eyes on me, baby." I nodded as she ran her hand along the length of my erection. "Does this hurt?"

"No," I choked out. "Your touch is so soft."

"I will only ever touch you softly and I will never hurt you, Edward," she said, her eyes shimmering with tears. I kissed her and let myself lose myself in her the velvety caress of her hands. It had been so long since I'd been touched in kindness. Within moments, I was shuddering and exploding in my boxers. I held her closely and shivered. "It's okay, Edward. I've got you," she murmured. "I love you."

"I adore you," I said, keeping my emotions under control, but holding my beautiful, angelic girl. I held her until the situation in my boxer briefs became uncomfortable. Bella felt me shifting, helping me up and guiding me to the bathroom. We stripped off our clothes and were bared to each other for the first time since been reunited. Bella's body was not as defined as it had been before, but she was just as gorgeous as I remembered. She had a small scar above her left breast and a surgical scar below it. It was still red and angry, but not as horrific as Bella felt it was.

"We are scarred, but we our scars are beautiful," Bella said, pulling me into the shower. "They are proof that we are alive and won't let the darkness win." She turned and on her back was a pair of angelic wings tattooed onto her skin. I wrapped my arms around her, holding my personal angel to my body as the water cleansed us, in more ways than one.

We spent the rest of the afternoon and evening in Kauai at the house. The next day, we hung out at the pool and eventually made our way to the beach, walking along the white sandy beaches. We ignored our cell phones and just let the sun warm our bodies, tan our skin and all of our troubles dissipate. Bella and I talked, laughed and just hung out. It was an amazing time and perfect for the both of us.

The fourth day, halfway through our trip, Bella and I went out to eat. We went to a casual seafood restaurant called Keoki's Paradise. We were seated and ordered some tropical drinks. "This has been the most amazing trip so far," Bella said, sipping her Mai Tai. "It was exactly what the doctor ordered."

"I agree," I said, sipping a specialty rink. "It'll make going back to Seattle very difficult."

"Going back to real life," Bella snorted. "Have you thought about my dad's shocking offer?"

"I have," I said. "I want to be your partner. Granted, I have to go to school. I have to get a college education. It's what my dad would have wanted. What I wanted before our lives imploded. Does that mean that I trust your father?"

"Fuck no," Bella deadpanned. "He … it'll be a long time before I trust him again, if at all. Uncle Peter was more of a father to both of us than my dad. Hell, so was Carlisle!"

"I trust Carlisle more than your uncle, but that has to do with the fact that Carlisle was there for me. I like Uncle Peter and he helped me a lot, but I don't know him as well," I shrugged. "But, I don't know where to go to school. Or for what?"

"I think you should get your degree in computers and you'll have to pick a program that's tailored to you," Bella suggested. "Wherever you go, you'll do amazingly."

"I want to stay close to you," I said. "I know that I'll be working my ass off in school, but I don't want to be too far from you."

"The best schools in computer science are all over the country. Don't let your relationship with me dictate where you want to go to school," Bella chided. "I love you, but I don't want to hold you back. And keep in mind, Swan Hotels have buildings in most every major city in the United States. I don't have to stay in Seattle."

"So, if I say that I want to go to Stanford, you won't be pissed?" I asked.

"Never! I did my master's degree at Stanford," Bella smiled. "I think you'll like the campus."

Blushing, I reached into my pocket and pulled out a letter from my wallet. I pushed it across the table, biting my lip as she read the information. "A full ride! Edward, this is awesome!" she got up and sat down on my lap, hugging me tightly. "I'm so proud of you, Edward. When did you apply?"

"I applied to Stanford, University of Washington and MIT in early January. Carlisle and Mom proof-read my essays and I got a full-ride from Stanford and UDub and a partial scholarship from MIT. I didn't like the idea of going to MIT, so I decided to go with Stanford. I'll start in the summer with a few online courses for the prerequisites," I blushed, holding her close to my body. "And you're okay with this?"

"I'm more than okay, Edward," she breathed, kissing me. "You've lived a life that no one should ever endure. It's your turn to live your life that you want. I'll support you and I love California."

"For the first time, things are finally going my way," I whispered. "A lot of it has to do with you, Bella. I couldn't imagine my life without you. Will our lives together be perfect? No, but with you, I can do anything."

"Yes, you can," she beamed. "And together, we're unstoppable."

 **A/N: Things are starting to come together for our favorite couple. They crossed that first bridge with their intimacy. Will they be able to make love? I'm hoping before they leave Kauai. Speaking of Kauai, pictures of the island, their villa and some pervy pictures are on my blog. The link for that blog is on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and twitter, too: tufano79.**

 **Up next will be the remainder of their trip to Hawaii, some citrusy goodness and heading home for Esme's sentencing. What do you think the judge will do? Will she get life in prison or the death penalty? Leave me some!**


	94. Chapter 93

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A _darker_ journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written. **

**Up next will be the remainder of their trip to Hawaii, some citrusy goodness and heading home for Esme's sentencing. What do you think the judge will do? Will she get life in prison or the death penalty? Leave me some!**

 **Chapter Ninety-Three**

 **BPOV**

Edward slept so well in Hawaii. He still cuddled around me, holding me close to his body but his nightmares were non-existent. The only time they made appearance was the first night on the island after we'd seen each other naked for the first time since Jacob and Seth's wedding. I knew that Edward was still coming to grips that I would not hurt him, but after being abused for so long, he was definitely not used to be touched lovingly, softly and with care.

Each time we'd fooled around prior to that first time in Hawaii, clothes had stayed on. He'd roll his body against mine until we both climaxed, but we never saw each other's bodies. But, once the clothes came off, Edward was ashamed of his body, despite the fact that he was physically stronger than he'd been before. He still felt like he was being punished. Since that day, we'd explored more of our bodies but had still yet to make love.

"You know it's rude to stare," Edward said, blinking open his jade-colored eyes. They were soft and filled with so much love for me, despite his teasing. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No. You're just beautiful," I said, laying down next to him and brushing his sun-lightened hair away from his face. His pale skin was now tanned and gorgeous. His scars almost disappeared with each day we were on the island. "So relaxed."

"All of my fears are back in Seattle. Here? I feel like I've been reborn," he smiled, rolling on his side. He was wearing only a pair of boxer briefs. I was dressed in a black negligee and a pair of lacy boy shorts. He pulled me closer, tracing the angel's wings on my back. He was shocked that I had gotten such a larger tattoo on my back. With Rose's help, starting in January, I got these beautiful wings on my back representing Edward's freedom and my growth as a woman. It took almost a month, but I was pleased and hearing Edward's gasp when he saw them, it was worth it. Just like when I had seen his tattoos for the first time. "What's on tap for today?"

"Whatever you want to do," I beamed. "We could explore the island. We've spent most of our trip here at the villa."

"I saw something on the computer about a sunset cruise. We could do that tonight," Edward suggested, his fingers gliding down my spine and making me shudder. "Perhaps, a helicopter tour tomorrow morning?"

"You just want to ride a helicopter again," I giggled, my hands massaging his back.

"Despite the bullshit with Esme, the helicopter ride was pretty fucking cool," Edward laughed, pressing his lips to mine. "And maybe we could go shopping since we haven't gotten any souvenirs from Kauai."

"You're suggesting shopping?" I asked, sliding my leg between his.

"I want to get some things for our friends and family, _bellissima,_ " he said, his face flaming. "This is the first time I've left the continental United States and I want to commemorate it."

"I think you're so adorable and that sounds perfect," I replied. "Today, we can just hang out by the pool before the cruise." He beamed excitedly, holding me tightly and laughing without a care in the world. It made me love him even more. We got up and took a shared shower together. Edward made us breakfast while I made reservations for the Napali sunset cruise and we went out to the beautiful pool, spending the morning reading and playing in the water.

We changed into some casual clothing, heading to the marina in the late afternoon. We boarded the boat and were seated on the deck, ordering more delicious tropical drinks. The boat took off as the sun dipped further in the horizon, painting the sky in pinks, purples, oranges and reds. Edward took pictures of the sunset, of us and the shoreline with his phone. We spent most of the trip snuggled together, occasionally talking to the other couples on the cruise.

We drove back to the villa and went to bed since we had to be up early for the helicopter tour the following day. As Edward gushed, the tour was amazing and I could see why he loved riding in the helicopter. It was smoother than the flight down to Kauai. However, the bright smile on Edward's face was worth it. He was excited, happy and having fun for the first time in his life. He didn't have the weight of the world on his shoulders. He looked younger than his twenty-eight years. All of the stress in his life disappeared and he was happy.

After the helicopter tour, we went to a local mall and bought booty for our friends and family. Edward also got some décor for his home, wanting to put his own stamp on the craftsman that Jared had left him. It was very tasteful, but distinctly Hawaiian. I got some clothes, a few sarongs, floral dresses and some ugly Hawaiian shirts for Uncle Peter and Carlisle. Just before we left the mall, Edward put something around my neck. He kissed behind my ear as my hand flew to my chest. Nestled between my collarbones was a pearl necklace. "Edward!" I exclaimed.

"I wanted to get you something," he whispered, turning me in his arms. "This is from me. Not borrowed money from anyone. It's a small token of how I feel for you. If I could, I'd give you the world."

"Edward, baby, by being with me, you do give me the world," I said, kissing him tenderly. "I love you."

"Love seems almost trite as a way to describe how I feel for you," he smiled, taking my face in his hands. "You've been my best friend, my lover, my savior."

"I wouldn't go that far," I deadpanned, taking out a mirror to look at the pendant. It was gorgeous, with three pearls, white, black and gold surrounded by diamonds. "Edward … this is exquisite."

"I'm glad you like it, _bellissima,_ " he murmured, pressing a sweet kiss to my cheek. I turned and brushed my lips with his. He smiled crookedly, twining our fingers together as we continued shopping for an hour or so. We went to lunch and then we went back to the villa to spend the rest of the day on the beach.

We had one more day in Kauai before we had to fly out. Edward said he wanted to plan a romantic date before we left. He made reservations and arrangements for our date. The way he acted was adorable, acting all secretive about our plans. The next day, Edward made me breakfast in bed. We hung out at the pool until the mid-afternoon, when Edward said we needed to get ready. He told me to wear one of my floral dresses that I'd purchased the previous day. With a swift kiss, he left me to get ready in the master suite, going to the bathroom across the house.

I took time to curl my hair and make myself look beautiful for him. My makeup was simple, but elegant. The dress I wore was a long maxi halter dress with flowers on it in teal, navy, green, purple and fuchsia. I put on a pair of earrings that matched the blue shades on the dress. I wanted to wear my new pearl necklace, but the neckline was too high on the dress. I was going to change the dress, but Edward knocked on the door, saying that our ride was here. With a sigh, I picked up my clutch and went out into the living room.

Edward was dressed casually, but chicly in a pair of light gray shorts, a pale blue shirt and a tasteful Hawaiian shirt. His skin was sun-kissed and his hair was naturally highlighted by the sun. His eyes swept over me, earning me a gorgeous crooked grin. I blushed as he held out his hand to me, tucking a pale yellow plumeria flower behind my ear. "You are exquisite, Bella," he said, his voice deep. "I'm so lucky to have you on my arm tonight."

"I'm the lucky one," I said, taking his proffered hand. We locked the car and outside there was a large Hummer limo. "We have a car, Edward."

"That I can't drive, Bella," he laughed, helping into the backseat. "I still have to complete my hours behind the wheel before I can get my driver's license." He climbed in after me, nodding at the driver. The privacy screen went up and we took off into the twilight. His fingers glided along my arms and his eyes were nearly black with desire. "You are truly a vision, Bella. I've never seen a more beautiful, sexy, amazing woman as you."

I blushed at his sweet words and I knew he meant them. The heat within his eyes was scorching, but he was completely sincere. "Thank you, baby," I cooed, leaning forward to kiss him gently. "You are also gorgeous. The perfect combination of brains, brawn and beauty."

"Brawn is debatable," he snorted.

"Physically, mentally, emotionally, you have more strength than anyone I've ever met, Edward. You pushed past the torture of your life. You didn't give up and you've grown, living your life," I breathed, cupping his slightly scruffy cheek. "You are strong. So strong and I'm in awe of you." It was his turn to blush and his eyes dropped to my lap. He couldn't take a compliment. I blamed Bitchme for that, but I'd tell him forever how I felt about him. Tonight, though, was all about fun. In more ways than two … "And I have to clue you in onto a little secret."

"What's that?" he asked, his jade eyes sparkling.

"I'm not wearing any underwear," I whispered against his ear.

He gulped and the fire returned to his gaze. A slow predatory smile came over his face and he licked his lips hungrily. I grinned coyly, crossing my legs and snuggling close to him. His touch was more insistent along my skin and he grew antsy, almost impatient to end our night. By the time we arrived at our destination, Edward practically crawling out of his skin, but he schooled his face and helped me out of the limo. I made sure to press my ass against his crotch, feeling his erection. He held me against his body, his voice quiet and dangerous. "You're poking the lion, Miss Swan. Don't provoke me or you'll get no orgasms tonight."

"It'll be a lonely night for you, too," I giggled.

"Who said that I was going to be on my own?" he said, rolling his hips against my behind. "I want to make love to you, Isabella. It would be a damn shame if you can't come with me inside you."

"Fuck me," I whimpered.

"Later," he chuckled darkly, taking my hand and leading me away from the limo. He spoke briefly to driver, exchanging numbers with him. Threading our fingers together, we walked up to Edward's date for the evening. It was a luau. I beamed excitedly, bouncing on my toes. "I figured we should at least do one Hawaiian thing since we just hid out at the villa," he shrugged. "I loved every minute of our time together, but we had to do this."

"I'm so glad," I breathed, kissing his cheek. We entered the venue and were given leis. Mine was a beautiful orchid lei that smelled divine. Edward's was palm leaves that matched his eyes perfectly. The hostess led us to our reserved spot in the front. Edward gave her a tip, helping me into the seat and we waited for the luau to begin, chatting to a couple on their honeymoon and another celebrating their twenty-fifth wedding anniversary. The couple on their anniversary mistook us for being on our honeymoon, but neither Edward or I corrected them. We just went with it, snuggling close to each other.

The luau began about ten minutes after that. We filled our plates with delicious Polynesian treats. Edward was determined to try poi, but wrinkled his nose when he saw it on the buffet line. Carrying our plates back to our seats, we dug in. After dinner, with dessert, a Polynesian dance show began, demonstrating various performances from islands in the Pacific Ocean. I was amazed at how the women could move their hips. Edward awe struck with the fire dancers. His eyes were wide, like a child's as he watched them maneuver amongst the flames.

When the show was over, the dancers came out and pulled people onto the stage. Edward was grabbed by a petite dancer. He tried to say no, but was dragged up there. I whipped out my phone as they put a coconut bra, a grass skirt and a lei around his head, along with several other male audience members. The lead dancer taught them a dance and encouraged us to join in. I was too busy laughing my ass off as Edward made it look easy, even sexy as he rolled his hips like a pro. All of the dancers took to him and he ended up walking off with some drum and a large Tiki mask for his amazing participation. Blushing furiously, he eventually sat down next to me and shyly accepted the applause from the couples we had met. He ended up giving the drum to the older man, who was a percussionist, but kept the mask.

On our way out of the luau, Edward paid for the picture of the two of us in front of the gorgeous sunset. He also picked up a picture frame before leading us back to the limo. Inside, he immediately put the photo of the two us behind the glass and grinned happily. "That should go in our bedroom, _bellissima_ ," he breathed. "You look absolutely exquisite."

"We look exquisite," I said, snuggling as close to him as possible. I ran my finger down his tanned face. "We look happy, healthy and in love." He cupped my chin and his thumb traced my lip. I turned my face, kissing his palm. He cradled my face, leaning down to brush his lips against mine. My heart stammered against my ribs and butterflies fluttered inside my belly. Languidly, we kissed and caressed each other until the limo arrived at our rental villa. We would have kept kissing if it weren't the incessant knocking on the window by the driver.

Both of us laughed. Edward blushed. His tanned skin turning a warm pink as he opened the door, helping me out of the limo. He paid the driver, guiding me up the steps. Opening the door, he swept me up into his arms. Stepping over the threshold, his jade colored eyes darkened and he licked his lips. I shifted in his hold, moving closer to his strong body. Kicking the door shut, he carried me to the bedroom we'd been sleeping in. The air around us crackled. "Bella," he whispered, his eyes smoldering. "I want this. I want you. I love you. I only ever want you."

"You have me," I murmured. Brushing my lips against his, nibbling along his lower lip. "Make love to me, Edward. You have all of me and I want all of you." Carefully, he placed me on my feet and his fingers danced along my arms. Blinking up at me, he reached behind my neck and untied the halter holding my dress up. Once the ties were released, he blew out a breath. We'd seen each other naked, but this was it, a pivotal moment in our relationship. We'd made love before, but that was not the same as this. He was free and this was his choice. I placed my hands on his chest, feeling his frenetically pounding heart. "It's me, baby."

"I know," he breathed out. He closed his eyes, pressing his forehead to mine and moving his hands from my neck. Bringing the fabric with him, the dress fell away from my breasts. His fingers ghosted over my skin, making me shudder as he traced the curve of my breasts. Fluttering his eyelids, he looked deep into my own espresso colored orbs. Within the verdant depths of his eyes, there was a simmering, burning fire. "I love you, _bellissima._ " His hands covered my breasts and I whimpered, gripping his shirt above the waist. Leaning down, his mouth covered mine as he pushed the dress I wore down over my hips. I pushed his Hawaiian shirt over his shoulders and tugged on his t-shirt. He tore his mouth from mine, removing his shirt. He picked me up, gently laying me on top of the duvet cover.

His long, lean body was pressed into mine. His lips were moving feverishly against mine. My legs were spread, wrapped around his slender waist. I was rocking against his body. Pulling away from my mouth, his lips trailed down my neck and he peppered open-mouthed kisses along my chest. "Edward," I gasped. His masculine chuckle reverberated through my body as he wrapped his lips around my nipple. I arched off the bed, my fingers tangling into his highlighted hair, soft and silky, with a touch of blonde mixed in with the auburn and brown tresses. His tongue swirled around my nipple, his eyes staring into mine as he kissed, touched and loved me. I wanted to do this to him.

Kissing across my chest, he lapped my nipple and cupped my breast with his large hand. His eyes never left mine as he kissed down my body. Carefully, he paid reverence to the scar along my ribcage. The one that almost took me from him. I couldn't feel it because there was some nerve damage from the surgery performed on my lungs. Gliding his hands, he kissed down my midline, swirling his tongue around my bellybutton. I giggled which made Edward look up at me. His eyes were still on fire with desire, but there was a level of mischief.

However, my giggles stopped abruptly when his tongue dragged along my hip bones. I moaned, widening my legs. His fingers traced along the seam where my thighs met my torso. Edward kissed my inner thighs, growling lowly. Then, I felt his tongue slip between my soaked folds. I nearly jack knifed off the bed. Edward's arm held my hips down as he made out, kissed my sex like he just kissed my mouth. His tongue fluttered inside me, making me quake with ecstasy.

When he added a finger into the mix with his tongue, I thought I was going to die with pleasure. One hand was buried in Edward's hair and the other was gripping the duvet. "Oh, GOD!" I moaned, rolling my hips with each thrust of his hand and swirl of his tongue. "Edward … don't stop, baby." He didn't, only licking my sex with more fervor and curling his fingers inside. He was also growling against my heated, moist flesh. My body was on the edge of precipice of ecstasy. I couldn't stop the waves of my orgasm from washing over me. Within moments of his mouth on my body, my climax zipped through me. Every inch of my skin ignited and I let out a silent scream, feeling everything he was doing to me. He kept his mouth on me until I collapsed onto the bed, spent and panting heavily.

He crawled up my body, lying beside me. His lips were swollen and his face was glistening with evidence of my arousal. His hands continued to touch my skin, making me quiver with each stroke of his hand. I reached over to him and kissed him tenderly, tasting my essence on his mouth, on his tongue.

He had his turn and now it was mine.

If he would let me.

Reaching my hand between us, I went to unbutton his shorts. He didn't resist and he even helped me shimmy off his shorts along with his black boxer briefs. Moving deliberately, I wrapped my fingers around his cock. He jumped, his eyes staring into mine. "I'm sorry," he muttered. "It'll probably be a long time before I get used to you touching me down there." He gulped, wrapping his own fingers around my hand. "But, as much as I want you to touch me, I want to make love to you, _bellissima._ " Gently, he removed my hand and kissed my wrist before brushing his lips against mine. I could feel his hardness against my belly and I wanted him. I wanted to repay his pleasure to me, but selfishly, I wanted to feel his arousal inside.

He moved so he was in the cradle of my hips. His cock brushed along my folds. I shuddered, moving my legs further above his hips. His brows furrowed as he moved the head of his erection to my entrance. "Edward, look at me." He blinked up and I could see the pain in his eyes. "I love you. I won't hurt you."

"I know," he whispered. He pushed his hips forward, moving the tip of his cock just inside me. He kept staring at me and with a gush of breath, he filled me to the hilt. He didn't move. Sweat beaded along his brow line and his eyes were filled with tears. Blinking down at me, he smiled, bright and brilliant. He leaned down, kissing me deeply and began rolling his hips. Feeling his skin against mine, knowing that he was only ever going to be with me like this, made my heart beat heard against my chest. "I love you, my Bella," he breathed against my mouth.

"I adore you," I said, wiping away the tears from his eyes. He smiled, linking one of my legs over his arm. I felt him slide deeper within me and I moaned, lost in the feeling of him completely filling me. Our eyes were linked, our bodies were connected and I never felt more in love with one person. We were truly making love. I was sharing my body with him, giving him a part of my soul. The sound of our bodies coming together, our labored breaths and quiet whispers of devotion were the soundtrack of our lovemaking. Together, we came with tears, love and joy.

He collapsed on top of me, his arms losing all his strength. He was breathing heavily against my neck. "Bella, my Bella," he repeated over and over again. "I never knew."

"That is how you make love," I whispered, my hands gliding over his scarred back, feeling the ridged bumps along his warm, sweaty skin. "That's how you show love. It should never be taken, Edward. Only given, willingly and with someone you love deeply."

"It should have been you. Only you," he said, tightening his hold on me before slipping out of my body. He went to move, but I held firm, not wanting him to let me go. "I've got to be squishing you. I'm not back to my full weight, but I'm still heavy."

"No, I like it," I whispered. "You're not heavy."

"I hear the strain in your voice," he chuckled, pressing a tender kiss on my lips. But, he rolled off me, keeping me in his arms. "Is that how it is? I mean, really? When you love someone? Is that how you feel?"

"What we did was so special, Edward. It's what you should have had," I said, my heart breaking for him. "It's what you deserve. I'm so sorry that you never got it." A choked sob broke out of my chest.

"No, _bellissima,_ I did get it," he said, holding me to his chest. "I did get it with you. My past, it's in the past. You are my present and will be my future."

"As you are mine, Edward," I murmured. He grinned crookedly, kissing me gently.

We were lost in each other again and for the first time in both of our lives, we found love. Unconditional, irrevocable love.

And it was beautiful.

 **A/N: This took me a long time to write. I wanted to show how much love Bella and Edward had for each other. I hope I portrayed it to the best of my ability. Pictures of the luau, their time together and the villa are on my blog. There is a link for that on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and twitter: tufano79.**

 **Up next will be their return from Hawaii, a conversation with Charlie and eventually the sentence for Bitchme. We're close to the end folks. Things are wrapping up. Leave me some loving! Thanks for reading!**


	95. Chapter 94

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A _darker_ journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written. **

**Up next will be their return from Hawaii, a conversation with Charlie and eventually the sentence for Bitchme. We're close to the end folks. Things are wrapping up.**

 **Chapter Ninety-Four**

 **EPOV**

Staring out the window of the private jet, I watched as we approached the airport just outside of Seattle. Bella was sleeping next to me, her head cradled in my lap. She woke up sick the morning we left. It was a cold or a sinus infection, but she was miserable. Her loud snores filled the cabin, almost waking up but whimpering in her deep, husky voice, raspy from the sore throat.

"Mr. Masen, I'm sorry," said the flight attendant. "We're getting ready to land. If you could wake up Ms. Swan and have her put on her seat belt."

"Thank you," I replied, giving her a friendly smile. She moved back to the front of the cabin I shook Bella awake and she grumbled. Begrudgingly, she sat up and put on her seatbelt. However, she did put her cheek on my shoulder and continued to snore in my ear. _No human should make those noises. Even a gorgeous human such as my_ bellissima. Ignoring her obnoxious snarling, I gazed back out the window. My mind was racing about how much my life has changed in almost a year.

I had found love.

I was free of Esme's almost daily torture.

Esme was found guilty of her crimes and will be sentenced according to the law.

My mom, while my relationship with her was still strained, was getting stronger every day. She was almost back the woman I remembered from my childhood. But, I was still bitter about her retreating into her mind. I probably always will be.

I lived through hell to provide medical care for her and it was all in her head.

Well, and Esme's deal with the doctors keeping my mom medicated.

On top of all that, Bella's dad, who had been my dad's best friend, dropped this bombshell that I'm a multi-gazillionaire. I owned half of Swan Hotels, LLC. Bella and I were business partners.

Once I sign the paperwork that Charlie gave to us prior to our departure to Kauai. If I want to sign the paperwork.

 _Who are you kidding? You're signing the paperwork._

But, I still felt unworthy. This was all because I still heard Esme in my head. I probably always will. Bella, though, is quickly becoming my new voice. She was so supportive of my decisions and always pointed out my positive attributes, what I did well and how strong I am.

Let's just say that I'll be working with Dr. Benson for a while until I get my shit together.

 _Focus on the positive. You can do that, Masen._

The plane landed and we got into the waiting limousine. We drove back to my craftsman, making the decision to stay there while Charlie was in town. Bella was pissed off and in a way, so was I. He never got to know me and judged me because of my foisted career. And to withhold the information about my father's share on Swan Hotels? For over twenty years?

That's shady business.

Or Charlie has dementia. My dad helped him run his business, getting the business loan. I should have been told. My mom should have been told. We wouldn't have lost our house. I would have never lived in that nightmare.

Let's just say that I'm NOT a Charlie Swan fan. I adored his daughter. She was everything that he wasn't. Honest, smart, warm, loving, caring with a shrewd business mind. Charlie only thought of his job. His image. The proof was his bullshit move, leaving Bella while she was recovering; his need for Bella to have a date for the opening of Swan Towers.

Charlie Swan was going to get a piece of my mind. And I was not going to hold back. I'd been Esme's doormat for ten years. Not anymore.

"Are we home yet?" Bella whispered.

"Just pulling up, Bella," I said. "I think you just need to go to bed. I need to go to the hotel to pick up a few things from your suite."

"I sleep better with my snuggle buddy," Bella sniffled.

"I'll be back before you can miss me," I chuckled. "You take some Nyquil and keep the bed warm, _bellissima._ "

"Yeah, I'm gorgeous," she sneezed. "Red nose, blotchy skin and I sound like a freaking smoker. Plus, my head feels like a freaking balloon. I think I'm calling Dr. Banner if I blow out some more green snot."

"Too much information," I barked out. "But, that sounds wise. Especially if you have a fever." I kissed her forehead, frowning as I felt how warm she was. She sighed, her chest rattling. I added calling Dr. Banner on my to-do list. That was after I gave Charlie what for.

Pulling up to the house, the limo driver and emptied out the car. I set up Bella in the bedroom with her laptop, bottled water, some juice and cold medicine. I kissed her forehead again, heading to the hotel with the driver. Taking out my keys, I asked the driver to stay until I was done. He gave me his cell phone number and he said for me to call him when I was done. He needed to get gas for the car, but would wait in the garage once he got back.

I rode up to Charlie's floor, clenching my fists and breathing deeply. _I will not punch my girlfriend's father in the nose._ Knocking on the door, I waited for him to respond. It was in the middle of the day and I saw his car in the garage. After a few seconds, he opened the door with a smile on his face. "Edward! What a pleasant surprise! When did you get back?"

"Just arrived," I said. "Can we talk?"

His smile dropped when he heard my curt, terse tone. He did move aside, allowing me inside. I stepped into the foyer and rolled my head. "What is it, son?"

"I'm not your son," I growled. "Look, I've got a few things to say. I wanted to get them off my chest. I've been someone's scapegoat and doormat for a good portion of my life. The past ten years were HELL. I lived in hell. I'm coming to grips with that, but the way you treated both me and Bella in the past eight months or so; that was infinitely worse.

"Before you knew of me and my story, you looked at me like I was the scum of the earth," I sneered. "You forced Bella to find a date for the opening, but clearly I was not good enough. You didn't know my history, but you only made a snap judgment. Then, you flew off to places unknown, letting Bella run your business while you did hell knows what. Little did you know that she was making this place shine, making you profits despite of the drama that she was enduring the trauma in my life. She knew about my life, but only after she broke through my walls; walls that I carefully put up to protect myself. She saw the man. The man who survived hell, torment, torture and fear since I was forced to become Esme's slave.

"When Esme kidnapped my mom and Bella went to save her, your daughter was gravely injured, but you couldn't look past your bullshit to be there for her. I was in the way and you broke me again with your words and actions. That wasn't my issue, though. My issue is the fact that you abandoned your daughter. She needed you, needed your support, your love, and your presence. But, no. You left. You left her as she fought for every step of her life, as she gained back each ounce of strength and mobility."

"Edward …" Charlie interrupted.

"I'm. Not. Finished. Yet!" I snapped. "You claim to be my father's best friend. My dad would not have been friends with a man like you, unless your wealth poisoned your brain. You don't treat people that way. When she needed you the most, you were gone. Carlisle and your brother, Peter, were more parents to her than you were. On top of that, the tiny bomb that you dropped the day we heard the verdict was delivered; it was a slap in the face. You said my father had a 49% stake in your company, but you had _forgotten_. Did you know he was dead? Did you care? Or were you more interested in meeting the bottom line?" I pulled out the paperwork, claiming my ownership of Swan Hotels, LLC. "Here's my response. I'm claiming what is rightfully owed to me, to my mother. I will work with Bella, but I want nothing to do with you. I love your daughter. I love her more than my own life and I would never, _ever_ treat her as abhorrently as you treated her when she needed you the most. Bella might be able to forgive you, but it will be a cold day in hell before I do."

Charlie took the proffered paper, tears spilling over his cheeks. "She won't forgive me. Won't trust me, that's for damn sure."

"Do you blame her?" I asked coldly.

"No. When her mother died, part of me died with her and I became a shit parent. I've always been a shit parent. Renee was a nurturer, lover and wonderful mother. I was just there for fun," Charlie shrugged. "But, when she showed interest in the business, I jumped on it. And she was so much better at it than me. She had that inherent warmth of her mother, but the business acumen from me. I fostered that and I forgot she was my daughter."

"And that was abundantly clear," I barked. "Because of your behavior, your relationship with your daughter is irreparably damaged. I don't really care about the hows and whys. I will maintain a respectful distance and ignore you. I don't like you, despite of your supposed friendship with my father. If Bella forgives you, I will support her, but it will be a cold day in hell when I trust you or seek you out. I love Bella and one day, I intend to marry her. But, that's only after I've healed so I can be the best man I can be." I narrowed my eyes behind my glasses. "A better man than you."

Turning on my heel, I opened the door and rode down to Bella's suite. I picked up my laptop that Carlisle had gotten me, along with the charger. Sending a text to the limo driver, I went down the basement and clambered into the backseat of the car. I put in a call to Dr. Banner, asking him to come to the house to examine Bella.

I felt much more at ease now that I'd told Charlie about how I felt about him. Bella knew full well my opinion and she supported me in my choice to not associate with Charlie. She knew that I would never, ever trust him. What she didn't know was how I felt about his treatment of her. I prayed that she would understand my need to protect her.

I did it because I loved her.

That's all that mattered. Our love …

 **A/N: What do you think Bella will do about Edward's tirade to his father? We will have that conversation and find out the judge's decision about Esme's sentence. After that, we have a few other things to wrap up … Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rose and Edward and Bella … what will happen to all of them?**

 **Leave me some!**


	96. Chapter 95

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A _darker_ journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written. **

**What do you think Bella will do about Edward's tirade to his father? We will have that conversation and find out the judge's decision about Esme's sentence. After that, we have a few other things to wrap up … Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rose and Edward and Bella … what will happen to all of them?**

 **Chapter Ninety-Five**

 **BPOV**

Edward was out with Emmett, getting some driving lessons. I was working in my office, recovering from a mild case of bronchitis that I'd gotten while in Hawaii. With the injury to my lungs from being shot, I was more susceptible to upper respiratory infections that could morph into bronchitis or even worse, pneumonia. Our trip to Kauai caused me to catch a bug that turned into bronchitis. While Edward ran his errand upon our arrival, he was kind enough to call Dr. Banner. He prescribed an antibiotic and steroid nebulizer.

However, when Edward came back from his errand, he was quiet, almost jumpy. I asked him what was wrong, but he didn't reply, deflecting or changing the subject. I figured he had to process it with his journal or talk to Marina. When he was ready, he'd approach me.

My reverie was interrupted. There was a quiet knock on my door. With my raspy, husky voice, I beckoned them to enter. My dad walked in. I bristled, still pissed about his recent asshole-like behavior. "You sound awful," he said.

"It is what it is," I shrugged. "What do you want, Charlie?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Edward," he sighed, sitting down across from me. His face was stern, almost pinched. "Did you know he came to see me?"

I blinked up, wanting to smack the self-satisfied smirk off his face. "I wouldn't put it past him. He was pretty pissed about your little bombshell, Chuck," I snapped. "If Edward Masen Sr. was such a good friend, why didn't you know that he died? On top of that, why didn't you treat Edward better when you met him? You said that Edward was almost the spitting image of your bestie! Yet, you treated him like shit. And let's not talk about the way you acted while I was in the hospital? Completely reprehensible!"

"I know," he growled. "I'm a shit father. I get that. I heard it from Edward and your reminders are just fucking salt in the wound."

"So, Edward said that you were a bad dad. Good for him. You were," I sneered. "Especially after Mom died. Yes, I had access to the best nannies, best education, best opportunities, but the one thing I needed was a parent, Dad. I needed to be loved and if it was Edward who pointed that out; he's smarter than you."

"I'm not going to win with either one of you," he sighed, falling back against the chair.

"What do you expect, Charlie? Whatever Edward said was probably warranted and I'm still unbelievably pissed off at you. I don't know if I'll be able to forgive you or trust you. I know that Edward decided to invoke his partnership in Swan Hotels LLC.," I said, arching a brow.

"He gave me the paperwork when you got back. You and Edward now own Swan Hotels, LLC.," Charlie muttered. "I got everything I wanted … a chance to retire and live out my life without having to stress out about my hotels. But, at what cost? My daughter? My family?"

"It would appear so. Dad, you made your choices. In time, I might be able to get over this, but for now, I need time. A lot of time. Edward needs time and if you think this coming to tattle on him is going to make me choose you over him, it's not going to happen," I said, narrowing my eyes. "I will always love you, Dad. I just don't think that what you did was forgivable. You abandoned me and you treated Edward like crap, a man who survived hell. Your behavior didn't ingratiate you to him and I don't blame him. Now, if you don't mind. I have to run _my_ company." I turned to my computer, looking at the screen and scrutinizing the quarterly expense report. As I was checking different ways to further promote the hotels with a new advertising agency, my dad got up and left.

Slumping in my seat, I pinched my nose and relaxed. The meeting with my dad stressed me out. On top of that, the fact that Charlie tried to make me side with him and abandon Edward pissed me off to no end. I said that Charlie's behavior didn't ingratiate himself to Edward. The fact that he was 'tattling' on my boyfriend didn't ingratiate him to me.

Working until late afternoon, I packed up and rode down the garage. My car was waiting for me. Waving at Paul, I drove out of the garage and to the home that Edward and I shared, the same one that was left to him by Jared. We hadn't been back to the hotel, other than for work, since the start of Esme's trial. Part of that was the return of my father and the other part was that I didn't feel like the hotel was _home_ anymore.

A hotel should never be home.

I should have known that. But, living in hotels after my mother's death soon became the norm. Yes, my dad had a house, but he rarely lived there. He stayed in hotels. He always stayed in hotels. Uncle Peter stayed at my dad's house more than my dad did. That shit was not normal.

Parking behind Edward's car, I got out of my Audi, balancing my purse and work bag. Edward was in the kitchen, making dinner. His mom was sitting with him, along with Carlisle and Uncle Peter. My stomach growled at the scent of Edward's famous steak enchiladas. "Smells sooooo good," I smiled. I walked over to him. He smiled crookedly, pressing a gentle kiss to my mouth. "Missed you today."

"I always miss you," he said, opening the fridge and handing me a bottle of Corona.

"Stop being all cute," Uncle Peter laughed. "It makes me miss being in a relationship."

"What happened to the woman you brought to Christmas?" I asked, putting a lime into the beer.

"She turned into Tanya, a gold-digging whore," Uncle Peter said blandly. "What happened to all of the nice girls?"

"They turned into gold-digging whores," Carlisle snorted.

"You'll find someone, Peter," Elizabeth smiled. "There are nice, beautiful woman out there. Not everyone is as jaded as Carlisle." Carlisle winked at Elizabeth, which earned him a quiet giggle. "How was work, Bella?"

"It was good, but I had a lovely meeting with my sperm donor this afternoon," I said, wrinkling my nose. "He decided to regress to kindergarten age and tattle on Edward." Edward stiffened, turning to me with apologetic eyes. "Edward, please don't be upset. I'm not."

"I essentially gave your dad the finger," Edward muttered, staring into my eyes. "I told him off. I told him, in no certain terms, that I thought he was an asshole and that he treated you like crap."

"He did, baby," I whispered, my fingers trailing down his jaw. "And what you did was warranted and a long time coming."

"Let me guess. My brother was making you choose between him and Edward," Uncle Peter growled. I nodded, giving my uncle a smirk. "I swear to God, that man is a brilliant when it comes to business strategy, but completely stupid when it comes to relationships. Renee was the only one who got through to him. Once your mom died, it was like the part of his brain that made him human shut off. I'm so sorry, Bella."

"It's not your fault, Uncle Peter," I sighed, leaning against Edward's side. He buried his nose into my hair and his hands held me to his body. "In time, hopefully, I'll be able to forgive my dad, but for now, I just can't."

"I don't blame you," Uncle Peter replied, gripping my fingers.

"Me, neither," Edward said, kissing just behind my ear. "I don't regret what I said to him."

"Nor should you," I smiled, turning and pressing my mouth to his.

Our kiss was abruptly brought to an end by his cell phone ringing in his back pocket. He slid it out of his pocket, swiping his finger across the screen. "Hello? Hold on, let me put you on speaker." Edward pressed a button the screen. "Go ahead, Liam."

"The judge is ready to tender his decision about sentencing. I received notice just as I was leaving my office. Originally, we had another week, but he wanted to put this behind all of you. The sentencing hearing is tomorrow at ten," Liam explained. "After tomorrow, all of this will be past you."

"It will never be past us, but at least we'll have some closure," Edward growled. "Years of therapy will help dull the pain, Liam, but I will forever remember the torture I endured."

"I'm sorry, Edward," Liam murmured.

"I know," he whispered, pulling me to his side. "We'll be there, Liam. Thanks." Before Liam could respond, Edward turned off the phone. "Why don't you all relax while I finish up dinner, kay?" Carlisle helped Elizabeth and Peter followed them. I stayed behind, waiting for him to talk to me. "I'm okay, Bella. I just need a few moments to calm down."

"Okay, baby," I said, taking his hand and squeezing his fingers.

"I'll get the closure I need, but it'll be a long time before I can move past this," he muttered. "I know I seem fine, but it's all a façade." He took a breath, cupping my cheek and staring into my eyes. "I love you and every day I'm getting stronger. But, I'll always remember what I had to endure." He brushed his lips with mine. I hugged him, heading to the family room after I changed into something more comfortable.

Dinner was delicious. Edward played the part, but I could see he was dead in the eyes. After Carlisle left with Elizabeth and Peter, Edward changed into some running clothes and left for over two hours. He came back and went directly to shower. When he was finished, he sat down on our shared bed. His back, littered with scars and abhorrent reminders of his past, was facing me. Despite the scars, his back was strong and muscular. "Do you want to talk?" I asked.

"I talked to Marina," Edward said, blowing out a breath. "I also talked to Jasper. I'm okay, Bella. I really am." He turned to face me. His eyes were not as dead as before. "I was just thrown for a loop when Liam said that I could get past this." He lay down next to me and his hand ghosted down my body. "There are moments when I am past it, but reminders force me to remember." He blinked up to me and his eyes were swirling with emotion. "Esme is going to be punished tomorrow and I can finally close this chapter, focusing on the next one." He kissed me, his mouth hard and insistent. "Let me love you tonight."

And we did, making love most of the night. Edward was tender and he told me, over and over again, how much he loved me. What we did was beautiful and a soothing balm for Edward's harsh past. We fell asleep just as the sun was coming up in a tangle of arms and legs. We slept until nine, getting up and dressing somberly for the sentencing hearing. A limo pulled up and we clambered inside. Driving to the courthouse, we scanned through security. Inside of the courtroom, the gallery was filled. Sitting in the front row, much to my surprise, was my father. Edward and I sat down behind him. Harold walked in, but Esme was nowhere to be found.

"Where is she?" Alice hissed.

"She better not have escaped," Edward snarled.

"Please rise," barked the bailiff.

We stood up and the judge walked in. He beckoned us to sit. "Where's your client, Mr. Lassiter?"

"She's in the infirmary," Harold said. "She was in a brawl last night and is recovering from several broken ribs and a moderate concussion. The prison doctor said she couldn't be released as she was being closely monitored."

"Well, regardless of her reasons for not being here, that doesn't change my decision," the judge sighed. "In the matter of the United States versus Esme Platt, I sentence her to a life sentence, one life sentence for each person she tortured for her perverse pleasure. At last count, that was well over one hundred people's lives she'd ruined. Each life sentence to be served consecutively. She will never see the light of day."

"No death penalty?" Harold asked.

"As much as I believed her crimes warranted the death penalty with human trafficking and the four murders, I wanted her to suffer for as long as possible. Esme Platt will be spending the rest of her natural life at Bedford Hills Correctional Facility for Women," the judge said, banging his gavel. "Upon her release from the infirmary, she will be transferred to Bedford Hills." He got up and left the bench. The rest of us where shocked that she received one hundred consecutive life sentences. I know Edward and Jasper were praying for the death penalty. I just wanted her to pay.

And now she would.

But, was it enough?

 **A/N: So, she got life in prison with no possibility of parole. What do you all think about that? Leave me your thoughts.**

 **Now, the heavy is essentially done. We have to wrap up Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rose and Carlisle and Elizabeth. Oh, and let's not forget Charlie. We also have some more citrusy times coming up. We're almost to the end and Esme will get her just desserts. What will that be?**


	97. Chapter 96

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A _darker_ journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written. **

**Now, the heavy is essentially done. We have to wrap up Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rose and Carlisle and Elizabeth. Oh, and let's not forget Charlie. We also have some more citrusy times coming up. We're almost to the end and Esme will get her just desserts. What will that be?**

 **Chapter Ninety-Six**

 **EPOV**

 _Four Months Later_

"I can't believe you're moving," Jasper said as we packed up my office in the home that Jared left to me. I had acquired a lot of books, both fiction and non-fiction alike. "I moved back to Seattle to be closer to my best friend. Now, you're going to Stanford in California!"

"It's only for a couple of years while I get my bachelor's degree, Jas," I said, taping up the box we just finished. "I just have to take classes for my business and information technology major since I did most of my general education classes done online. They're transferring over. "

"Where are you staying?" Jasper asked.

"Bella and I found a small bungalow near campus, but that's close to one of the new boutique bed and breakfasts she's opening in Palo Alto," I answered.

Uncle Peter had stepped up, taking over the huge resorts in Swan Hotels. Bella wanted to focus on her newest idea: boutique bed and breakfasts. The first one was opened in San Francisco. It was a cluster of twenty homes that had been decorated chicly. It was a big hit with a personal touch, but for high-end clients. It was almost like the villa we'd stayed in Kauai. One night in that B&B was almost $3,000 and people were willing to pay it. It was private and romantic, but with all of the amenities of a Swan Hotel.

"Alice loves managing the one she opened here in Seattle," Jasper said. "It's giving her a purpose."

"How about you? How are you doing?" I asked.

"Dr. Banner is pleased with the healing in my hands. I picked up a guitar and played a little bit," he smiled. "Granted, my dexterity is not what it used to be, but I'm getting stronger. On top of that, I'm liking my job working with Rose and Peter at Swan Towers, but I'm considering going back to school to get my degree in psychology. Marina and my therapist, Michele, have helped me so much and now, I want to do the same for victims like me. Like us."

"What does Alice say about that?"

"Alice is supportive and she thinks I'd be a great psychologist," he said. "I've looked into University of Washington and it's too late for me to start this semester, but it's feasible to start second semester."

"Good for you," I smiled, giving him a man-hug.

We spent the rest of the afternoon, loading up the boxes into the PODS container in the driveway. We were only taking clothes and some personal effects, like books and such. We were leaving the rest in the house in Seattle, staying in a home that both Bella and I purchased together. When we were finished with our time in California, we'd keep the house available for rent as part of the chic bed and breakfast chain or for our family.

In the four months since Esme's sentencing, I'd flourished, with only a few _minor_ setbacks. I still had a nasty temper with a short fuse and I felt like I had no control in my life, despite being in control of almost everything. Marina did prescribe me some anti-anxiety medication to help me with those feelings and it helped, but made me incredibly groggy. I was trying to wean myself off those medications and using non-medical coping mechanisms. Let's just say that I took to running and I ran. A lot. Running is significantly less destructive than punching bags. Though, my shins would say otherwise. If I ran too much, I'd get shin splints.

Also since Esme's sentencing, Bella had yet to speak to her father, but he was still staying in Seattle. He moved out of the hotel and stayed in his huge mansion on Mercer Island. He tried to contact Bella or me, but neither one of us would answer his calls. Peter, Bella's uncle, kept reminding Charlie that we both needed time but Charlie was so fucking stubborn, wanting to make it right. He wouldn't give it to us. He just didn't understand that his behavior had hurt Bella tremendously and his bombshell about me owning half of Swan Hotels; it could have prevented everything! Regardless, it would be a long time before we'd give Charlie the time of day and moving down to Stanford would be exactly what both of us needed.

Time and space away from Charlie and his never ending drama.

After the PODS container was removed and shipped down to the bungalow along with Bella's Audi SUV, we had everyone over before we were going to make the road trip down to Stanford. We had a cook out and I felt so normal. I had friends who made me laugh and supported me. I had a gorgeous girlfriend whom I loved more than my own life. I had a family. My own family who were there for me every step of the way and an adoptive family that helped me grow as a man, healing from my ordeal. I had a rough start to my adult life, but things were finally coming together and I was happy. Really, _really_ happy.

"What's with that grin, Edward?" Mom asked as she threaded her arm through mine at the barbeque.

"Nothing. Just thinking at how blessed I am," I shrugged, patting her warm hand. "I never thought I'd get this."

"Well, you did," she smiled. "And I can't say I'm sorry enough for …"

"Mom, you were sick. I get that now. Esme had you drugged," I muttered. "There's still a level of resentment, but let's move past it. We're both happy, healthy and living our lives."

"You're right," she nodded. "Though, I'm going to miss you, Edward."

"I'll miss you, too, Mom," I said, hugging her close. "I love you. You know that, right?"

"I never stopped loving you, Edward," she sniffled, pressing her cheek to my chest. "Even when I was lost, I thought of you. Always." I didn't respond, just holding her tightly. We stayed that way until Carlisle dragged me away to play bags, being his partner against Emmett and Liam. Carlisle and I won, much to Emmett's chagrin. Liam had no depth perception and when it was his turn, his throws fell far short of the hole.

Around midnight, the party disbanded and Bella and I cleaned up the backyard, throwing away garbage and making sure that the fire pit was out. We were going to finish packing our clothes and taking off early the following morning. "I'm going to miss them," I said. "They've been such a huge part of my life this past year."

"You know they'll come down to the house in California," Bella quipped. "And I'll miss them, too. Especially, Rose and your mom."

"You've gotten really close to my mom," I said, walking over to Bella. She turned and looked up at me, nodding. "I'm happy that you found someone that you could talk to. My mom adores you, Bella."

"I love her, too," she sighed, sliding her arms around my waist. We stayed in each other's arms until the skies opened up, covering us in a torrential downpour. I picked up Bella, carrying her into the house since she was still clumsy on her feet. Add wet pavement into the mix? She'd reinjure herself. We were laughing and then something sparked between the two of us. Clothes went flying and our bodies were aching for each other. "I need you," Bella whispered, her hand stroking my length. I groaned, moving her to the couch. We were laying on our sides, with Bella's back to my front. I easily slid inside her, but I wanted to see her, kiss her. I stopped, easing out of her. "Edward?"

"On my lap," I said, my heart stammering against my chest. "On top, Bella."

"But …" she whispered.

"I trust you. I love you," I said, guiding her over my thighs and staring into her espresso-colored orbs. As she slid down my length, I was caught, momentarily, in a slight flashback, but Bella's tender touch in my hair and her soft kisses on my lips brought me back. She moved slowly over me. Her body felt different than Esme's, leaner but still sexy and so tight around my cock. I knew that with her, anything was possible. Her fingers tangled in my wet hair and we were so close to each other, sharing her body. "Bella, my _bellissima_ …" I whispered.

"I love you so much," she cried, kissing me. My arms banded around her tiny body and with a violent shudder, I filled her with my release as she screamed my name. Collapsing against the couch, we stayed connected as the living room was filled with burst of lightening and the low rumble of thunder. My hands glided over her pale skin. She curled up, moving closer to me. "Wow."

"Yeah," I said. "Wow."

"I think we lost a few IQ points with that wow moment," she giggled, her tongue tasting my skin along my neck. "But, wow." I smiled, holding her closely and relishing another hurdle that I cleared.

The next day was spent cleaning up from the party and defiling almost every flat surface of the house. Now that we'd made love, we were both insatiable for each other. It was bad after Hawaii, but with a renewed fervor and a need to experiment on my end, learning what I liked and didn't like, we both couldn't keep our hands off each other. It was so bad that our early morning departure the following day was more like early afternoon. My tongue just couldn't get enough of Bella's pussy.

I would never tire of that. The sweetest, most decadent treat from my gorgeous, sexy woman.

It took us about two days to drive to Palo Alto. We drove for three hours, staying in Portland the first day. Then, we muscled through the remaining nine-hour drive to Palo Alto, just south of San Francisco. We ordered pizza at our new house, eating it on the floor of the dining room. Our furniture was arriving the following day and then we'd be able to unpack our belongings from the container in the driveway. It also gave us about six weeks to get settled in the house before classes started for me at the end of September.

And let's just say that those six weeks went by fast. Our furniture arrived. Bella began working on finding a location in Sacramento for the next B&B location as well as researching several other nearby cities and towns. I finished up one of my online courses and registered for an overload for my first quarter's classes. The next thing I knew, I was parking my silver Volvo in one of the many commuter lots – having passed my driving test with flying colors – and walking to my first day of college classes.

A new chapter in my life was beginning … I couldn't be more excited!

 **A/N: So, Edward and Bella are down in Palo Alto, California while Edward is getting his undergraduate degree in Business and Informational Technology. We'll breeze through his time in college and then our favorite couple will move back to Seattle. Pictures of Bella and Edward's Palo Alto home are on the blog. I want to live there. If only it wasn't $3.1 million. Yeesh!**

 **Up next will be another fast forward in time. Finding out information about Alice and Jas (we heard a little bit about them), Rose and Emmett, Carlisle and Elizabeth, Charlie and Uncle Peter. I'm thinking, we'll be wrapping this up very, very soon. Leave me some!**


	98. Chapter 97

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A _darker_ journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written. **

**Up next will be another fast forward in time. Finding out information about Alice and Jas (we heard a little bit about them), Rose and Emmett, Carlisle and Elizabeth, Charlie and Uncle Peter. I'm thinking, we'll be wrapping this up very, very soon. Leave me some!**

 **Chapter Ninety-Seven**

 **BPOV**

 _One year later …_

In my office in the San Francisco B&B, I was crunching numbers with Rose using Facetime. I had opened over twenty B&Bs on the west coast in California, Oregon and Washington. I was researching locations in Idaho, Montana and Wyoming for a more rustic aesthetic, with Rose looking into opening locations on the east coast. My clients loved having the personal touch of a B&B, but all of the high-end amenities of a Swan Resort. There were waiting lists extending past the two-year mark at most of the locations that were opened.

And Edward, in his brilliance, suggested offering the locations for small, private weddings. At several locations in Los Angeles, San Diego, Portland, Seattle and Port Angeles, those destination wedding services were offered by an expensive wedding planner, arranging for everything that bride and groom desired.

Swan Boutique B&Bs was becoming one of the fastest growing boutique hotel chain in the country. It was featured on several travel shows and that created even more buzz about this venture. With my attention focused on the Boutique B&B's, Uncle Peter had effectively taken over Swan Hotels. With Edward's support, we offered him the opportunity to make our partnership into an equal trio. Uncle Peter was the CEO of the hotel division. I was the CEO of the B&B division and Edward would be the tie-break, acting as CFO for both, utilizing his business and information technology degrees. Granted, Edward was still in school, working overtime to finish. He managed to cram almost two years of his education in one year. He had another two quarters to complete; he was going to graduate with honors.

It made for some lonely nights and some heated arguments, but the end was in sight.

Rose also got a promotion within the Swan Hotel empire, as well. She was so integral in helping make the idea take off that she was in charge of the B&Bs in Washington and Oregon. And when we expand the B&Bs to the east coast, she'd head up operations over there. Emmett, her now fiancé, was accepted into the FBI. He was finishing up his tour with the Seattle PD, closing out another human trafficking ring in Seattle and then working with Agent Dean and his team in Washington D.C. I was sad that my best friend and former assistant was moving so far away, but thrilled that she found her happily ever after and very own prince charming.

"Bitch! You're spacing!" Rose laughed. "Have you been listening to me?"

"Sorry," I murmured. "I'm …"

"You've been distracted this entire phone call. Are you okay?"

"To be honest, I'm freaking out," I said, sitting back in my chair. "I … I think I might be pregnant."

"You and Edward?" she squeaked.

"No, Rose. The pool guy," I deadpanned. Rose's lips smashed into a thin line. "Yes, with Edward!"

"Have you talked about having kids? With his history, he might be leery," Rose said.

"Not in so many words, but he wasn't against it," I shrugged. "It's just that with all of his classes and his internship, he's never home. The few moments we see each other, we're either fighting or fucking or fighting that leads to fucking."

"I thought you were protected," Rose chided.

"I got a call from my doctor's office earlier this week. Apparently, there was something wonky with the pills that I was prescribed. It was a massive recall for the company," I said. "I'm afraid to take the test."

"Bella, take the damn test. What's the worse than can happen?"

"Edward leaves me," I whispered.

"Dude, the man adores you," Rose gushed. "Even when he's stressed out, he still thinks that the sun shines out of your ass. Do you have a pregnancy test?"

"Yeah, I picked one up."

"DO IT," Rose bellowed. "Put me on your phone so I can hold your hand, in theory." I sighed, transferring the call from my computer to my phone. With shaking hands, I opened the package. Rose sang Row, Row, Row Your Boat so I could take a piss. Apparently, I was pee-shy. Coating my hands along with the stick with pee, I set the timer and scoured my hands. "Bells, breathe. You look green."

"Maybe it's morning sickness," I whispered. "I'm scared, Ro."

"Don't be," Rose said softly. "Babies are a miracle, a wonderful thing."

"I only hope Edward agrees," I muttered. The timer went off and I blew out a breath. I picked up the test, holding it in front of the camera of my phone. "Tell me!"

"Congratulations, Mama!" Rose sang. "It's positive."

I turned it over, staring at the digital readout that clearly stated 'pregnant.' I fell heavily onto the closed toilet. I was overwhelmed, shocked, scared and so _happy_. "I'm going to be a mom."

"You need to tell Edward, obviously. I think he's going to know when you've got this huge prego belly, but I'm sure he would like to know before that, Bells," Rose chastised. "When is he done today?"

"He has a break in an hour before his evening class," I replied.

"Go to campus. Pull him aside and tell him. His reaction might shock you," Rose said. I looked up at her, totally freaking out. "In a good way! He's going to be a wonderful dad!" I nodded, still in too much shock to say anything else. Rose sent her congratulations and I hung up. I got in the car, driving like a little old lady to campus. I sat down on the bench outside of the building Edward was in, taking his business finance class.

Twenty minutes later, Edward came out, talking with a few of his classmates. His hair was lightened by the sun and his skin was a warm golden brown. He looked like an angel with his perfectly white crooked grin. His jade-colored eyes were hidden by a pair of sunglasses and he was dressed casually in a pair of dark jeans and a white-button down along with a tan jacket. "That's your daddy, little one," I whispered to my flat tummy. "I just hope he won't have a heart attack."

Standing up, I walked over to him and his face broke into a gorgeous smile when he saw me. "Bella," he said, hugging me close. "What a surprise! I thought you had a business meeting with Rose."

"We cut it short," I said. "I was distracted and … can we talk?"

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Everything's fine, but I have some news," I replied, twining our fingers together. "If you're not busy."

"Eddie, we can trade notes later," said a portly guy. "Just make a copy and email 'em to me?"

"Sounds good, Sly," Edward nodded. "See you guys tomorrow." His friends walked one way and I led him to a bench near the quad. His fingers were threaded with mine. We sat down and I idly played with his cuffs that he never took off in public. I traced the metal buttons. " _Bellisima,_ what is it?"

"I don't know how to say this," I said. He blanched, scooting away. "No! Edward, that's not it. I'm not breaking up with you. God! I can't imagine my life without you. Please, I think my news is great news."

"You're just pale and … I know that I've been busy, Bella," he said, his brows furrowed. He took of his sunglasses, his eyes pained. "I can drop one of my classes. I don't need the IT degree!"

"Baby …" I said, taking a deep intake of breath. "Wow … Okay, Edward, I got a call from my doctor earlier this week. My birth control pills, the manufacturer recalled a huge lot of them, including mine. There was no medication in the pills stopping an unplanned pregnancy." Taking his hand, I kissed his palm. "While I was on the phone with Rose, I took a pregnancy test. I'm pregnant. We're pregnant."

He stared at me, his mind processing all that I had just said. He removed his hand from mine, putting his large palm on my belly. His thumb gently caressed just below my navel. Tears welled in his eyes, spilling down his cheeks. "A baby?"

"A baby," I said, my own emotions taking over. "We made a baby."

"I'm going to be a dad?" he asked, his other hand cupping my belly. I nodded. He fell to his knees, kissing my stomach. Looking up at me, his face was filled with absolute joy. He kissed me with so much power, but with tenderness that my heart clenched. "I love you, Isabella Swan," he whispered.

But his brow creased. Reaching into his bag, he pulled out a small box. He played with the box. "I've had this since my birthday. I turned twenty-nine and I got you a present, but I've been too chicken shit to do anything with it." Blinking back up to me, "I know things have been absolutely crazy with our relationship, with my overwhelming schedule and your expansion of the boutique B&Bs. And, please don't think that I'm asking you because of our baby. I'm asking you because I want everything with you." He took my left hand, his thumb rubbing along my knuckles. "Isabella Marie Swan, I love you more than words can describe. You are my best friend, my first and last lover, the mother to my child and I want to add one more … Will you be my wife?"

"Oh, my God! Yes," I said, throwing my arms around his neck. We fell onto the grass, laughing as he held me in his lap. With shaking fingers, he pushed the elegant ring onto my hand. It was a simple, but gorgeous ring with a round diamond with a halo of diamonds around the center stone. "This is beautiful, Edward."

"I wanted something perfect for you," he said. "You'd be surprise how many shops I went into to find the perfect ring." He lifted my hand, kissing my knuckle. "And for the baby, I don't have to finish school."

"No, you're almost done. I'm not even showing. You'll finish school and graduate with honors, Edward Anthony Masen," I growled. "We have time."

"But, I want to be there for our baby," he said, his hand caressing my stomach. "I don't want to miss a moment!"

"You won't, Edward," I smiled, leaning forward to kiss him. "Finish school. You've come so far. You deserve that degree."

"What we deserve is a night off," he purred, his voice deepening. "We need to celebrate two things … our engagement and our baby." Getting up, we walked to the parking lot. We drove back to our home and spent the night worshiping each other. Thought, it was more of Edward worshiping me, especially my flat tummy. He sang to our baby, making me sob and making me fall in love with him even more.

A week after my positive pregnancy test, I got in to see my doctor. Edward was with me as we had our first appointment. According to the doctor, I was eight weeks pregnant with conception happening in early August. Our baby was due in early April. That put Edward at ease. He'd be done with school in mid-March. He'd be available for our baby's birth, not stressing about taking finals. After that appointment, we started talking about the wedding and determining whether or not to have the wedding before the baby was born or after.

Edward was determined to get married before the baby, our nugget, was born. I wanted to wait until after. Planning a wedding, preparing for a newborn and managing a multi-billion-dollar hotel empire? And for Edward, trying to jam pack a wedding in his break in between the fall and spring quarter? That was making _me_ stressed. Plus, I wanted to get married back in Seattle. Our friends and family lived there. After discussing it, we decided to celebrate our wedding the following summer, after our nugget was born. We'd be back in Seattle to celebrate with our friends and family.

As I was working on the quarterly reports, Edward was studying for his midterms. We'd told everyone in our family, with one exception. Charlie was still in the dark. When I told Carlisle and Uncle Peter, I asked that they kept it quiet until I decided I was ready to share. But, I wasn't ready. I didn't know if I'd every be ready. Edward put down his notes, arching a brow over his glasses. "We should tell your dad."

"I don't want to talk to him," I said. "Has he once tried to reach out to us?"

"No, but I think that we made it abundantly clear that we didn't want anything to do with him," Edward answered. "But, we've had some major changes in our lives, Bella. We're having a baby and getting married. He should know. I'll never trust him and I'd never want him alone with our child, but he is going to be a grandfather."

"Let me see if he's on Skype," I sighed, opening up the Skype program. "He's available. Should I call him?" Edward nodded and moved to sit next to me. I dialed him, waiting for him to pick up. Within two rings, his face filled the computer screen. "Hi, Charlie," I said, trying to keep my tone neutral.

"Bella," he breathed. "I've missed you, baby girl." He blinked over to Edward, smiling widely. "Hello, Edward. It's nice to see you, too."

I smashed my lips together. "How have you been?" I asked. "Enjoying retirement?"

"It's not what I expected. I'm very bored," he chuckled. "Peter keeps me occupied with having me manage Swan Towers. He's focusing his attention on all of the hotels. I forgot how much fun it was to manage a hotel. How's the boutique B&Bs?"

"Excellent," I nodded. "I've found several locations in Montana, Idaho and Wyoming. Edward and I are going to fly out during one of his breaks to finalize our decisions regarding the location and design. But, we're not calling to talk you about the hotels. We've got news."

"It's not bad news? You both seem very grim," Charlie muttered.

"It's great news, Charlie, but we're hesitant to share it with you. You haven't really been a great dad to Bella or supportive of our relationship," Edward said. He looked at me, threading our fingers together and putting them in front of the computer screen. My ring sparkled under the lights, making me smile. "I asked Bella to marry me and she said yes."

"Wow," Charlie breathed. "Congratulations! Have you set a date?"

"Next summer," I answered. "Edward wanted it to be sooner, but with his school schedule and my medical condition, we just felt it was better that we'd wait until June or July."

"Medical condition? Are you okay?" Charlie barked out.

"I'm fine. Perfectly healthy," I smiled. "Both of us are. I'm pregnant. Edward and I are having a baby and getting married." Edward kissed my temple, holding me close to his body. "I wanted you to let you know. We wanted you to know that you were going to be a grandfather." Charlie's hands flew to his mouth and he started crying. "This doesn't change our relationship, Dad. We still don't trust you."

"I want it to change, Bella. I want to know my grandchild. I want to know my future son-in-law," he said, wiping his cheeks. "I want to know the woman you've become, Bella. Please, give me another chance!" He broke down in tears, hiding his face in his hands. His sobs made my heart lurch and my own tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Charlie," Edward whispered, caressing my hair. I blinked up at him. He cupped my cheek, tracing his fingers down my neck. "We want you to be a part of our lives. We just need proof that you won't pull the same bullshit that you did when Bella was in the hospital or be an absentee grandfather, buying off our kid, buying their love. That's not real. We'll need to take small steps to rebuild that relationship. You'll need to take those steps, Charlie."

"What can I do?" he asked.

"As a father, you should know," I replied. "When you're ready to take this next step, to be a part of our lives, you have our numbers. Until then …" I sniffled, closing out the window and ending the call. "The ball's in his court."

"If he wants this, he'll make the right decision," Edward murmured, kissing me tenderly. "But know this, _bellissima,_ I will never be like your dad. I love you and I adore our little nugget. I can't wait to meet him or her. I will always put both of you first. I promise you that. The love that I give to both of you will be free and unconditional. That will always stay the same."

"How is it that you know exactly what to say?" I asked, sniffling quietly.

"It's a gift," he smirked. "Now, my brain hurts and I want to spend time making love to my gorgeous fiancée."

"I'm not going to say no to that," I smiled, kissing him. Picking me up, he carried me to our bedroom and he showed me how unconditionally he loved me.

 **A/N: Pictures of Stanford University and Bella's engagement ring are on my blog. Up next will be another jump in time and the return of Charlie. Will he be the father that he is capable of being? A grandfather? And what has happened to Esme?**

 **Anyway, leave me some!**


	99. Chapter 98

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A _darker_ journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written. **

**Up next will be another jump in time and the return of Charlie. Will he be the father that he is capable of being? A grandfather? And what has happened to Esme?**

 **Chapter Ninety-Eight**

 **EPOV**

 _Four Months Later …_

"I've gotta pee," Bella grumbled, shifting in her seat next to me at our doctor's office. "They ask us to come with a full bladder and then make us wait. If we're not called in two minutes …"

"Isabella Swan?" called the nurse.

"Oh, praise the lord," Bella breathed. I helped her out of the seat and she waddled back to the examination room, by way of the bathroom to give a urine sample. After she peed, Bella changed into a gown and wiggled her feet. "My bladder feels so much better."

"I can imagine," I snickered. "Now, we need to decide. Do we want to know what the gender is of our baby?"

"There are so few surprises in life," Bella said. "I think we should wait until nugget's born." She looked at me, pursing her lips. "Besides, it's not like we can decorate a nursery until you're done with school."

"Bella, I told you that you can go back to Seattle. I know that you want to be closer to my mom," I said, threading my fingers with hers.

"But, this is something that we should be doing together," Bella pouted. "We should be putting together the crib together. Painting together. You know? I want you to be apart in the decisions for choosing the nursery furniture. I want to be with you while you curse and grumble while the crib is in shambles."

"You make this sound like a sitcom," I snorted.

"Okay, my imagination does seem like a sitcom," Bella giggled. "But, you have to admit that it does sound perfect, right?"

"It does and we'll get the nursery done before nugget arrives," I smiled, pressing my hand to her adorable little baby bump. She was almost six months pregnant. She didn't look six months pregnant. The doctor, Dr. Rollins, believed it was because of Bella's small stature.

Speaking of the doctor, she walked in with her horn-rimmed glasses and a pair of scrubs. "How are my favorite patients?" she asked, walking over and washing her hands.

"I bet you say that to all of your patients," I quipped.

The doctor gave me smirk, wiping her hands with the paper towels. "Only to the patients I really like," she snickered. "But, how are you?"

"My hips hurt," Bella said.

"Your pelvis is probably moving to accommodate the baby," Dr. Rollins said. "Based on measurements, you've gained twelve pounds since your last appointment. And your belly has grown about four and a half inches. You're still small, but your nugget is continuing to grow in there." Dr. Rollins checked Bella's vitals and asked a few other questions based on her findings. "Physically, you're in a great spot. You're a little smaller than most, but that's because you're tiny to begin with. Now, you're here for your big ultrasound. Do you want to know the baby's gender?"

"We decided that we're going to wait until the baby's born," Bella said. "Edward wants to know, but there are so few surprises in life. I want to wait. We want to wait." Dr. Rollins nodded. She worked quickly, giving Bella a pelvic and then leaving to get the ultrasound machine. She spread the jelly on Bella's stomach. Our nugget filled the screen and like every time I saw him or her, my heart grew with more love for my baby. Our baby. The strong heartbeat pulsed, reminding us that we created this beautiful baby. Within three months, I'd be holding our nugget. I'd be a father.

I honestly couldn't wait.

Speaking of fathers, Charlie had moved down to California, staying at one of the Swan Hotels in San Francisco. He was working to rebuild the relationship with Bella and with me. It was slow going, ending in more fights than anything. But, he was trying. I saw that. So did Bella, but years of neglect and bitterness were not going to be fixed overnight. He was spending the holidays with us, along with Carlisle and my mom, who were dating.

My mom was dating Carlisle.

Carlisle was dating my mother.

He was younger than her and he did the right thing in talking to me before he asked her out, but I was flummoxed that they were dating. My mom was dating. She was dating the man who had stepped in and acted like a father figure to me.

Yep, dating.

I still can't wrap my head around that.

I could easily wrap my head around the fact that I was going to be a dad, but my mom dating? Yeah …

We finished the doctor's appointment and drove back to the house, stopping by the grocery store to pick up all of the fixings for our Christmas meals. Bella and I spent the evening baking Christmas cookies. The next day, I picked up Carlisle and my mom the airport. While Charlie, Carlisle and I went out to pick out a live Christmas tree, my mom and Bella worked on making stuffing, potato casserole and two pecan pies. When we got back, it was like a Norman Rockwell painting with us decorating the tree. It was a little tense at first, between Charlie and Carlisle, but things relaxed when my mom put both of them in their place in that stern, but friendly mom-like way.

The next morning, Christmas Eve, I went for a run, like usual. My five mile run always focused my mind. When I walked into the house, I noticed that Bella's car was gone. My mom was in the kitchen, making pancakes with Carlisle reading the newspaper. "Where's Bella?" I asked, taking out a bottle of water from the fridge. "Her car was gone."

"She went out with her dad," Carlisle answered. "He wanted to talk to her. From the conversation I had with him, he's really trying. But, Bella is not making it easy."

"Charlie's behavior is what's making it difficult," I said. "Yes, he's taking the right steps by being down here and trying to be a part of our lives, but she's still hesitant to trust him. I can see it that you feel the same way."

"I do, but someone has to bend," Carlisle replied.

"Their relationship will heal when both of them are ready," Mom argued. "Forgiveness is a two-way street. Edward and I had our moments where we struggled, but we both made mistakes. Once we recognized and reconciled those mistakes, we were able to have relationship. But, what we had to overcome was not our fault. It was my grief and that bitch, Esme's fault. What happened between Bella and Charlie was solely on him. It was his choices and his behavior that caused that rift. He has more to prove to both Bella and Edward. But, our grandchild may be that bridge that will connect them. Connect us."

"You're right, Mom," I nodded. "I think they need this time. I'm going to shower and I have to finish wrapping presents for my fiancée."

"You need to eat, Edward Anthony," Mom chided.

"After I stop smelling like ass," I laughed. I waved, jogging to the master suite and stripping out of my running clothes. I took a quick shower and tossed Bella's Christmas presents into the bags I'd bought for them. I still couldn't wrap presents. I learned that from my first Christmas with Bella and Carlisle introduced to the beauty of gift bags. We made a promise to not spend a lot of money on each other, limiting it $100 or less. I got Bella a bracelet with various charms. The bracelet itself was $50 with three charms. One represented her with a swan, the next represented me, with a pair of glasses and the last one represented our baby, with April's birthstone, which was the diamond. Granted the third charm, representing our baby, was more than our agreed upon budget. Diamonds don't really lend themselves to be less than $100. I wanted nothing but the best for my girl.

Carrying the bags, I put them under the tree. I ate the huge plate of pancakes with bacon. I was working on a project when Bella and Charlie came back around mid-afternoon. Bella looked like she had been crying, but so did he. I got up, following Bella into our bedroom. " _Bellissima?_ " I asked. "Do I need to kick your dad's ass?"

"No," she sniffled, walking over to me and hugging me. "We had a good talk. A really good talk. It's a step in the right direction." She pressed her cheek into my chest.

"But, he made you cry," I muttered.

"A good cry and you know that my hormones make me cry at the drop of a hat. I sob at the ASPCA commercials," she said.

"Who doesn't sob at the ASPCA commercials?" I quipped. She snorted. "I'll kick his ass if he hurt your feelings, Bella. I swear it."

"It's okay, Mr. Over-Protective," she giggled. "I'm just tired. I'm going to lay down for an hour before I help your mom with dinner. I'm tired."

"Okay, Bella," I said, brushing my lips with hers. "But, if I find out that these tears are because he hurt you, I will pound him into next Tuesday." Bella ran her fingers through my hair, kissing my jaw. I helped her into bed, tucking her under the covers. I left her and found Charlie in the office. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing. We just talked, Edward," he said. "I talked about how I wanted to fix my mistakes with her. With you. With everything. I love my daughter, Edward. I never stopped loving her despite my behavior. I thought that giving her every opportunity would be enough, but it wasn't. She didn't need nannies or money, she needed me to be a father. I stopped being a father when my wife died. I never grieved Renee and seeing Bella made me miss her more. So, I told her that. I told her that I loved her, but seeing her smile, hearing her laugh and being around her made me think too much of the woman that gave me my wonderful little girl." Charlie handed me a picture. It was of Bella and her mom. Bella looked exactly Renee, even down to the smile. "I loved her, but hated her because she reminded me of my Renee. Because of that, I alienated Bella. I made her into a product and not my daughter."

"And how are you going to remedy that, Charlie?" I asked.

"We started today by grieving the loss of my wife and of Bella's mother. We went to the bay and laid Renee to rest," he said. "I also explained that I was going to therapy, grief counseling. My counselor suggested that meeting together might help repair our relationship. I also have to grieve the loss of your father, too. Yes, our friendship went to the back burner, but I still feel horribly guilty about not knowing sooner. I'm so sorry, Edward. I know that you'll never forgive me, but I have to try. You're the father to my first grandchild. You may think I'm a hateful, deceitful asshole and you have every right to believe that. I just want to be there for you, for Bella and for your child."

"I don't think you're hateful or deceitful," I sighed. "I just want what's best for my fiancée and my child. I want them happy. I want you to be a part of their lives, but I don't know if I could ever trust you. With time, hopefully, you'll earn that from me, but your behavior reminded me so much of Esme used to do." Charlie bristled. "You thought that buying Bella's love was the only option for you. You said it yourself. You made Bella into a product, not your daughter. I was a product that Esme created. I 'gave' love that Esme promised. Granted your behavior was different from Esme in the fact that you didn't torment her. You just neglected her. It's because of how you treated her that I don't trust you."

"I'm not buying her love now and I'm not buying yours either," Charlie said sulkily.

"But didn't you? It seemed pretty convenient that you discovered that my dad was owner of half Swan Hotels. By giving me the rights to exercise my ownership, you did buy my love. Or at least my rights to the hotels," I said. I shook my head. "I feel that you are making the right decision in reconnecting with your daughter and getting to know your grandchild once he or she is born. I still have a great deal of resentment toward you, but my mom said that forgiveness is a two-way street. Once I'm able to move past that resentment, will I be able to forgive you and you to trust and forgive me."

"Edward, I already trust and forgive you," Charlie sighed. "You made my daughter happy. You're marrying her and being the man that I should have been. I get that you will probably never trust me and you resent my lack of involvement after you father's death, but we can't change the past. Only learn from it." He squeezed my shoulder and walked out onto the back patio. I pinched my nose, grabbing my computer and worked on my project until Bella woke up from her nap.

Together, we made dinner and settled at the table. It was a very festive table and delicious food, but it didn't feel like Christmas. The cool weather, sunny skies and lack of snow made it hard for me to get into the season. However, it was nice to have family all in one location. Our first Christmas in Palo Alto was just me and Bella, significantly different from the Christmas prior with everyone. This year, it was different now because of Bella being pregnant and patching up the relationship between her and her father.

Exchanging presents was amazing. Bella and I got a lot of stuff for the baby, including a gorgeous hand-made quilt that my mom made for our new baby. Since we hadn't found out the gender, the quilt was gender-neutral with a chevron pattern spanning the rainbow on one side, with rainbow hearts on the back. Bella sobbed, holding it to her chest and thanking her.

The next day, we enjoyed a large breakfast buffet and spent the afternoon playing games, watching holiday movies and hanging out. We also Skyped with Emmett and Rose, Alice and Jasper and Jacob and Seth. The day following Christmas, Carlisle and Mom left for Seattle. Charlie stayed in California and was spending a great deal of time with Bella and me.

Like hovering and _never_ leaving.

When I went back to school, I was so freaking grateful to get away from him. Bella adored having him close by, but I was about to strangle him.

However, that changed as I was taking my finals. I was checking over my final exam when my cell phone blared. "Mr. Masen, you know the policy," chided my professor. "No cell phones during exams."

"My advisor granted me an exemption," I said. "My fiancée is pregnant and is about ready to pop." I picked up my test, not caring about the rest of it and tossing it on her desk. "But, I'm done." I tossed my bag over my shoulder, sliding my finger across the screen. It was a text from Charlie.

 _Bella's in labor … meet us at Stanford Medical Center ~ Charlie_

"Oh, shit!" I panted. I was becoming a father. _Today._

 **A/N: So, we started at Christmas and ended in mid-March. Charlie and Bella's relationship is healing, while Edward is trying to move past the resentment. Anyhow, boy or girl? What should Bella and Edward have? Oh, and a picture of the quilt that Elizabeth made is on the blog.**

 **Anyhow, we have one more chapter plus the epilogue. We'll find out what Bella and Edward are having and wrap up most of the story. Leave me some!**


	100. Chapter 99

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A _darker_ journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written. **

**Anyhow, we have one more chapter plus the epilogue. We'll find out what Bella and Edward are having and wrap up most of the story. Leave me some!**

 **Chapter Ninety-Nine**

 **BPOV**

"Is he on his way?" I groaned, gripping my belly. "I need Edward to be here, Dad!"

"He just texted. He's on his way," Dad replied. "He said that he didn't trust himself to drive and he's sprinting across the quad." I snorted. That made sense. Edward had to focus 100% on driving. Stressing about me and nugget would make him an anxious mess. "Bella, do you want something?"

"I want Edward," I whimpered.

"I'm here, _bellissima_ ," he panted, gripping the edge of the door. His face was pink and he was breathing heavily. Tossing his bag on the floor, he moved closer to me and sat down. He took my hand, kissing my knuckles. "Are you okay, Bella? Is the baby okay?"

"Fine, but the baby is coming today," I said. "I thought I was having Braxton-Hicks but when my water broke in the shower, I knew I had to come to the hospital. You were taking your tests so I called Dad."

"It's okay," he smiled, his fingers tucking an errant damp curl from my face. "Nugget is just anxious to meet us, baby."

"But, it's too early," I sniffled.

"Dr. Rollins said that our baby might come early. But the baby is fine," he said, leaning his forehead against mine. I gripped his hand, pressing it to my chest. As we shared that moment, another contraction hit. I cried out, wanting the pain to stop. Edward soothingly helped me through it. But, once the contraction was done, he hit the call button. "I know you wanted a natural birth, but I can't stand seeing you in so much pain, Bella."

"You won't think I'm a wimp?" I asked.

"No," he said. "I think you're an amazing, strong woman."

A nurse walked in, Rebecca. She had checked me in and was very sweet. "How are you doing, Ms. Swan?" she chirped. "Do you need ice chips?"

"No, I need drugs," I said. "I thought I could do this without them, but …"

"I'll have Dr. Rollins paged and page the anesthesiologist on call," Rebecca smirked. "You lasted longer than most." I nodded, wanting Dr. Rollins and the epidural man to magically appear. Dr. Rollins came ten minutes after Rebecca left. She examined me and said that there was enough time to administer the epidural, but by the end of the night, Edward and I would be parents.

Within an hour, I had the epidural and felt no pain. It was strangely reminiscent to when I was dealing with my spinal shock, but I was grateful for the lack of pain below my boobs. The only way I knew I was having contractions was the beeping on the machine to the right of me.

Once Edward arrived, Charlie stepped out to call Elizabeth, Rose and Alice. They wouldn't make it to the hospital on time, but would at least know that the newest addition to our family was on the way. "We haven't finalized names," Edward said, his hand pressed to my belly and our fingers threaded together. "We still have a list that's a mile long."

"We should come up with our favorites for both a boy and a girl," I said, munching on some ice chips. "I still love the name Ava. It's so pretty, classic."

"Don't you want to honor your mom?" he asked.

"I loved my mom, but not her name," I replied, wrinkling my nose. "If I do use part of her name, it'll be as a middle or baptismal name. Ava Renee Masen?"

"That's pretty," he said, his eyes misting over. "I think we've got our girl option of the way. Now, boys?"

"What do you think for a boy's name?" I asked, picking up his hand and kissing his palm.

"There's no way in hell I'm naming him after me. Edward is so stuffy," he said, wrinkling his nose. He pushed up his glasses, having removed his contacts after he'd arrived. "How about Jared? It's pretty modern and a fitting tribute to my friend."

"What was your dad's middle name?" I asked. "If you don't want to use Edward …?"

"Same as mine, Anthony," he shrugged. "Jared Anthony Masen?"

"His initials would spell JAM," I giggled.

"Nope. Not that. He'd be tormented," Edward chuckled. "Carlisle Jared Masen?"

"Meh," I shrugged. "Or, we could use Carlisle's middle name: William?"

"William Jared Masen," Edward murmured. He narrowed his eyes and then a beautiful smile spread over his face. "I love that. William Jared Masen or Ava Renee Masen. Both are gorgeous names. Now, we just have to wait to see what we have."

"I love you, Edward," I said. "You're going to be an amazing father."

"I adore you," he breathed. "You're already a phenomenal mother." He kissed me and then moved down to my belly. "Don't take too long, kiddo. Be kind to your beautiful mother."

He pressed a soft kiss to my belly and cupped it with his hand. We ended up taking a snooze until Dr. Rollins came back in with Rebecca and another nurse. I was starting to feel pressure and the need to push. She checked how I was progressing. "You're ten centimeters dilated and fully effaced," she smiled. "We're ready, Bella."

"Come with me, Mr. Masen. We'll get you changed into some scrubs," said Rebecca. "Lilly, can you roll Ms. Swan to the delivery room?" I was unhooked from the wall and rolled down the hallway. I started shivering, my nerves ramping up. With each passing bump, the pressure was building. Dr. Rollins was dressed in a surgical gown and mask and was setting up a wall of sheets. Edward came in, dressed similarly as Dr. Rollins, but without the mask. Rebecca began speaking and I had a hard time understanding her.

"Bella, it's time to push," Edward said, taking my hand.

"Push, right," I whispered, sitting up. Rebecca was on my left and Edward was on my right. Dr. Rollins pressed on my stomach and began counting. I pushed with all of my might. I didn't know what was going on, but Dr. Rollins seemed pleased with my progress.

"Doctor, the baby is in distress," said Lilly. "Heartbeat is dangerously low."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"The baby may be tired from laboring for so long," Dr. Rollins said, looking at the readouts. When the alarms went off, my heart took off along with them. "Okay, so much for a vaginal birth. Get Dr. Henderson in here. We need to perform a crash c-section."

"Step back, Mr. Masen," said Rebecca. I was pushed onto the table and a breathing mask was placed over my face.

"Edward!" I whimpered. Once Rebecca finished with me, he was pushed onto a stool and was close to me. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, _bellissima,_ " he replied. His voice was calm but his eyes were filled with fear. When Rebecca covered his face with a mask, I knew that they were starting. Dr. Henderson, an older man walked in with the epidural doctor. I was given another local anesthetic and everyone sounded like adults from _The Peanuts_ cartoons. Edward stayed by me, his fingers threaded through mine and speaking quietly to me. I didn't understand. I just wanted to know what was going on with my baby.

"It's a girl!" I heard, the voice distant.

"Go to him," I said to my fiancé. "Make sure she's okay."

"I love you," he murmured, pulling down his mask and kissing me. "I love both of you."

"Take care of Ava," I said. He blinked, tears streaming down his face as he moved away. I heard my baby's cries as I drifted in and out of consciousness. Eventually, I blacked out, but knowing my baby was okay, I felt at peace.

xx BL xx

"For such a little person, you make some really big noises," I heard. "Aren't you tired, little one? You had a big day! You were born, had your first bath and your first meal. Let's try and get some sleep, Ava." I opened my eyes, watching Edward cradle the tiny bundle in his arms. He was still dressed in scrubs with his hair a mess. But, the soft, sweet way he was holding our daughter made my heart burst with joy. I moved, moaning as pain radiated through my abdomen. "Oh, mommy's awake, Ava."

"Mommy's in pain," I quipped. "I feel like I was ripped apart."

"That's because you were," Edward said, sitting down on the rocker. "Well, kind of. Emergency c-section."

"I remember that," I said. "What happened? Is she okay?"

"She's perfect," Edward breathed. He used the controls and raised my bed before placing our daughter in my arms. "Ava Renee Masen was born at 7:53 PM, weighing six pounds and eighteen inches long. She was in distress because the umbilical cord was wrapped around her neck and it was caught in the vaginal canal. But, Dr. Rollins and Dr. Henderson, the pediatrician, said that she's perfectly healthy."

"What time is it now?" I asked.

"A little after one. Ava was hungry. She was rooting around, trying to go to town on my man boobs, but I don't have what she needed," Edward chuckled.

"You do not have man boobs. You have well-defined pectoral muscles," I snorted. "Oooh, ouch. No laughing."

"Okay, fine," he said. "But, the nurse gave me some formula. She drank most of it, but I think she was waiting for you."

"Were you waiting for me, little Ava?" I asked, pulling down my hospital gown. Maneuvering her, I helped her latch on and she began suckling. "Whoa, weird."

"It's beautiful," Edward said, his fingers running along her downy, reddish hair. "We're parents, Bella. We made her."

"We did," I said, watching as my daughter drank from me. Her eyes drooping and her little mouth moving. "God, I just met her and I love her so much. I'd do anything for her."

"Move mountains, never see her cry, always make her laugh," Edward said. "I know. I feel the same way, but she's never dating. Ever."

"You say that now," I quipped. He arched a brow over his frames. "She's hours old. Don't discount dating. Though, I'm certain my dad said the same thing when I was born. Is he still here?"

"He's at the airport picking up Carlisle and Mom," Edward said. "They'll be here in the morning. I told them to just stay at our place, coming when visiting hours began. We all need some sleep once Princess Ava decides to actually go to sleep."

"I think she's out now," I said, releasing her from my breast. Edward expertly took her, cradling her against his chest. She stirred, but snuggled against his body. "God, I wish I had a camera. She's so tiny compared to you, Edward."

"I can hold her in one hand," he said, laying her in the bassinet. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, wrapping her like a burrito. "I love you, my little love." There was a tiny coo from the bassinet before blissful silence. "I can't believe she's here, Bella." He sat down next to me, picking up my hand. "We made that perfect, beautiful little person." I smiled softly at him, my fingers trailing down his scruffy cheek. "Sleep, _bellissima._ You look completely bushed."

"You look just as exhausted," I whispered. "We need to catch sleep while we can." He kissed me tenderly. "I love you so much, Edward."

"I adore both of my girls," he smiled. My eyelids drooped and I drifted off to sleep.

xx BL xx

 _Two weeks later …_

"Bella, this is crazy. We should just stay here until Ava is a little older," Edward said, boxing up our belongings in our office. "Yes, I'm done with school, but …"

"But, nothing. I want to be home in Seattle. Plus, we're planning our wedding, which is happening in Seattle," I argued, bouncing my squirmy, colicky girl. "Charlie is not that great with his granddaughter. We need more support." To say we were exhausted was an understatement. Ava was a gorgeous baby, but she hated to sleep and eating was a huge issue. She couldn't handle my breast milk and so she was put on special formula. We worked in shifts, trying to get a couple hours of sleep, but our tempers were quickly frazzling.

"Okay, but I don't want to drive," he grumped, carrying the box out to the storage container on our driveway.

"That's why my dad arranged for the private jet to fly us back to Seattle in two days," I called out to him. Ava, who had been quiet, reacted to my voice and began crying. I held her to my chest, whispering quietly. Edward worked on packing the office. Then, we switched so he could sit with Ava and I worked on our bathroom. Charlie came over after shift change at the hotel and he worked with Edward to load up our clothes into the wardrobe boxes. They would never be friends, but they were at least cordial with each other. And in some aspect, Edward was grateful that Charlie was with me when I went into labor. But, my fiancé would never admit it.

Two days and less than six hours of sleep between the two of us, our Palo Alto home was packed up and being shipped to Seattle. Charlie arranged for a limo and we clambered inside, Ava in her car seat. The flight was long since Ava screamed most of the time in the air. The only time she stopped was when she was in Edward's arms as he walked the length of the plane. Ava was totally a daddy's girl and I loved seeing them together. Edward was so gentle with our little one. It brought out another side of him. A softer, more tender side.

And he sang to her. His voice was beautiful, a deep baritone as he made up quiet lullabies to calm her.

But, right now, we both were desperate for a good night's sleep.

In another limo, we drove to the craftsman that Edward owned, given to him by Jared upon his death. When we pulled up, there were two banners. One said, "Congratulations, Grad!" in Stanford colors. The second one said "Welcome home, Ava!"

"Wow," Edward breathed. "I didn't expect this."

"Alice and Jasper worked with Elizabeth to open up the house," Charlie murmured. "Peter told me. And there's more …"

The limo pulled up, parking on the street. Carrying Ava's carrier, we got out of the car and walked up the steps. Inside, all of our friends and family greeted us. Granted, they didn't cheer, but hugs and kisses were given. Elizabeth scooped up her granddaughter, holding her in her arms. Rose took my hand, who was in town, planning her own nuptials, led me up the stairs. Edward was behind me.

"This is a gift from all of us. I know with Edward's crazy schedule, and our calendars never jiving, we never got a chance to throw you a baby shower," Rose explained.

"It was scheduled for today," Alice snickered. "Since Ava made her presence known early, we all worked to do this for you and Edward. And if you hate it, we'll redo it. But, we took our cue from Elizabeth's quilt to create your nursery."

"AND, we're taking care of Ava for the night," Elizabeth added.

"I can't be away from her," I whimpered.

"We're staying in the house," Elizabeth explained. "But, you and Edward look like you could get some more sleep. Charlie has been hogging her." She kissed her forehead and made silly faces at our daughter. "I want to snuggle with my sweet grandbaby. My beautiful girl. Yes, you are …" Ava gurgled, reaching for Elizabeth's necklace.

"Are you guys ready for the big reveal?" Rose asked. Edward and I nodded, his arm sliding around my waist. Rose opened the door and we stepped inside. The walls were painted a slate gray with an accent wall with a bright cheery blue. The decorations were all rainbows and based on the movie, _Wizard of Oz._ "What do you think?"

I walked in the bedroom, my hands gliding along the white furniture. Draped over the back of the glider, was a larger version of the baby quilt that Elizabeth made for us. I sat down, picking up a stuffed lion and running my fingers through his messy mane. I was crying. _Damned hormones._ "This is absolutely gorgeous. Better than anything I could have come up with. There aren't words to describe how much I appreciate this."

"How much we appreciate this," Edward added, hugging Rose. "It's a dream come true."

"Now, you've seen it. You go and get some well-deserved rest," Carlisle said, helping me to my feet. "Don't worry about Ava." He pushed me into Edward's arms. Along with Peter and Charlie, we were ushered into our bedroom. Hugs and kisses were passed around and we were left alone. Ava was in Elizabeth's arms with both Carlisle and Charlie fumbling over themselves to make my baby girl giggle.

I closed the door and wrapped my arms around Edward's waist. "I know that you wanted to stay in California until Ava got older, but this is why I wanted to come back. We needed our family. Ava needed our family."

"And the bonds of family are not tied by blood, but by love," Edward cooed. "I get it now. But, what I want more than anything is to fucking sleep in our bed. Even for a few hours, thanks to our family."

"You're right … _our_ family," I said, kissing him sweetly and tugging him to bed.

They say that the elusive happily ever after rarely ever happen. But, for us, they did. Though, it wasn't a happily ever after. It was a happily ever beginning.

 **A/N: So, we're essentially done. We have our epilogue and we'll find out what happened to Esme, along with a glimpse into Edward and Bella's happily ever beginning.**

 **Pictures of the nursery, or at least pictures that inspired it, are on my blog. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and twitter: tufano79. Leave me some!**


	101. Epilogue

**Okay, so we're going to embark on a journey. A _darker_ journey, one that will be around a different kind of Edward, a snarky, bossy Bella and a new Esme. It will be a drabble-ish type fic. The chapters will be between 1000 to 2000 words. Updates will come on Mondays and Fridays with teasers on Tuesdays and Saturdays on my blog. The link for the blog will be on my profile. The story is planned, but not pre-written. **

**This is it. The epilogue of _Buying Love_. We are wrapping up the story and catching glimpses into Edward and Bella's future. A few notes of appreciation … Thanks to Mina Rivera for the beautiful banner and gif of the banner. It was absolutely gorgeous. Thank you to all of you who encouraged me to continue writing this even while my haters said that it was too close to _The Thin Red Line_. Finally, thank you to everyone to took the time to review and read this story. I'm so blessed to have such wonderful readers. Your patience with me means so much, especially while I was dealing with the death of my mom, getting a new job (a promotion!) and adjusting to my new work schedule. **

**Hugs to you all …**

 **And now, without further ado …**

 ** _Epilogue_**

 **EPOV**

 _Two Months Later …_

"Edward, you're going to wear a hole into the wood," Carlisle, my best man, quipped. "I know you're anxious to say 'I do,' but pacing like a caged animal is not going to make time go by faster."

"Anxious is putting it mildly," I deadpanned. "This past two months have flown by. Ava is growing like a weed and I just want Bella to be my wife. I want us to truly start our lives together, as a family. I just feel like if both of them have my name, that nothing can take them away."

"No one is taking your happiness away," Peter smiled. "You just need to enjoy your wedding day. It's gorgeous outside and in less than fifteen minutes, Bella will be walking down the aisle to you."

"Edward just wants to get laid," Emmett snorted. I scowled at him, tossing a pillow at him. Jasper smacked him upside the head. "What? You were bitching that you were horny while we were running this morning." Both of them were groomsmen for the wedding.

"Yeah, I'm horny, but I've got a newborn," I said. "Sex is the farthest thing on our minds." _Liar, liar, pants on fire._ Bella got the thumbs up from her gynecologist earlier this week and me, acting like a horny teenager, wanted to be with her in the worst way. She looked at me the same way, but Ava was still puking up everything she ate and not sleeping well. Sex was truly the farthest thing on our minds.

Until tonight.

Carlisle, Elizabeth and Charlie were taking care of Ava while Bella and I were having a weekend away at the Seattle Swan Boutique B&B, in one of the contemporary villas. Bella was terrified that Ava was going to be a mess while we were gone, but my mom said that while we adored our daughter, we had to make our relationship a priority. And our wedding was definitely a moment for our relationship to become number one. So, Rose packed a bag for Bella and made all of the arrangements.

"Edward, it's time," said Liam, poking his head into the groom's suite.

We were getting married on the same land as the B&Bs. The wedding was being held in one of the more rustic villas with a large backyard. I was in the lower bedroom that acted as the groom's suite. Bella was upstairs in the master bedroom getting ready with her bridesmaids, Alice, Jessica and Rose, who was her maid of honor.

I went outside and stood at the altar. It was gorgeous, set back against the wooded land of the villa. The chairs were white with pale blue decorations, flowers and ribbons. I escorted my mom down the aisle as the string quartet played a beautiful song written by Jasper. I kissed her on the cheek, standing next to Liam, who was acting as our officiant. Jessica and Emmett came out first. The music continued and Alice and Jasper floated down the aisle. He was dressed similarly to me, with a light gray suit and pale blue tie. Alice had on a flowy dress in the same shade of blue as our ties. She held a bouquet made of hydrangea, roses and flowers I didn't recognize in shades of blue, peach, pink and white.

Rose was escorted by Carlisle, carrying Ava in her arms. My daughter was in a white dress with pale blue bow around her waist and around her reddish curls. When she saw me, she squealed, reaching for me. I took her from Rose's arms, cradling my sweet baby girl. "You can't get married holding your kid, Edward," Carlisle quipped.

"I'll hold her until Bella's here," I said, my fingers gliding along her pale, alabaster skin. "Did you see Mommy? Is she beautiful like a princess?"

Ava cooed, her feet kicking excitedly. Mom got up as the music changed into another gorgeous Jasper original, taking Ava from me. Our guests stood up and I looked down the aisle. Bella was on her father's arm. Her dress was strapless, cinched at the waist with pale blue chiffon falling away from her body. Her dress was elegant, but casual and fun. Her hair was curled with a sparkling headband. She held a large bouquet, mainly white but with blue, pink and peach accents.

My breath was blown away at how gorgeous she looked. My Bella was beautiful wearing sweatpants and my button-downs. But, seeing her in wedding dress, walking down the aisle to me, to become my _wife._ Charlie placed Bella's hand in mine and we exchanged vows. Rings were placed on each other's fingers and Liam pronounced us husband and wife. I took Bella's face into my hands, staring into her gorgeous eyes. "I adore you, Mrs. Masen," I whispered.

"I love hearing that," she breathed. "I love you so much, Mr. Masen." I smiled, pressing my mouth to hers. Her hands slid up my arms and I pulled her close to me. I was over the moon excited. We were married. I was married to the most wonderful, sexy, amazing woman I'd ever known. She was the mother to my child and my savior.

"It gives me the greatest pleasure to introduce, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Edward and Isabella Masen," Liam beamed. Our family, friends and guests applauded as we walked down the aisle. We spent a few hours taking photos with our wedding party, family and having our first family photo with Ava. My face hurt from smiling so much, but it was a perfect, wonderful day.

After dancing until midnight, Bella and I took the limo to a contemporary villa while our wedding guests stayed either at Swan Towers or other villas at the B&B. It didn't matter to me. I just wanted to be with my wife. The limo pulled up to the villa. I helped Bella out of the villa, sweeping her off her feet. I carried her over the threshold and up to the bedroom.

"Edward, I love you," she murmured. "But, to be honest, I'm exhausted. I just want to relax in the bathtub and get a good night's sleep." She bit her lip, her eyes filled with remorse. "I want you. So badly do I want you."

"Bella, I get it," I said. "We have the entire weekend before we have to go back to real life." She melted against me, smiling and hugging me. We took off our wedding regalia and went into the luxurious Jacuzzi tub. Bella actually fell asleep in the tub and I had to carry her to bed. I noticed the subtle changes to her body. Bella was still slender, but she had a softness to her. It reminded me that our love created a perfect baby girl. Sliding into the bed, I held my wife in my arms.

When I woke up, Bella was kissing my jaw and her hand was gliding across my stomach. I blinked my eyes opened, looking down at my wife. _Holy shit! I have a wife!_ I cupped her chin and brushed my lips with hers. She sighed as we kissed, our hands traveling over our naked bodies. We teased each other to the brink, with quiet whispers and gentle caresses. She was so wet and ready for me.

When we came together, I thought I'd died and gone to heaven. Bella and I made love, consuming each other and loving each other. "Edward," she breathed, her legs hooking higher on hips. "I'm coming."

"I can feel you, _bellissima,_ " I whispered. "I adore you, Mrs. Masen. You and Ava are my life and I'll do anything for you." She tugged on my neck, crashing our mouths together. My body ignited, coming forcefully inside of my wife. Bella's muscles clenched around me. I kept my hips moving until I slid out of her, rolling to my side. "God, I've missed you. I missed being inside you."

"I know," she whispered, moving to straddling my hips and perched herself on top me. Seeing her naked body in the lavender light of dawn made my cock harden even though I'd just come. "You are so handsome, baby. I'm such a lucky woman. Thank you for marrying me yesterday. Thank you for loving me."

"I'll love you until the day I die, Bella," I vowed. "Until death do us part."

"And it will be a long, wonderful life," she breathed. "Only filled with happiness." She leaned forward, brushing her lips with mine. "I don't know about you, but I'm ready to make up for some lost time, baby."

"Oh, yeah," I growled, moving her over my cock and sliding her down my length.

xx BL xx

 _Five Years Later …_

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" squealed my daughter as she ran to me. "I missed you! I missed you!" She jumped into my arms and covered my face with sloppy kisses. "Did you bring me a present?"

"Ava Renee," I chided. "Just because I go on a business trip doesn't mean you always get a present."

"Liar," sang my wife.

"Hush, Mrs. Masen," I snickered.

"You didn't get me a present?" Ava pouted. "I was a good girl! I helped with the babies. I threw away the stinky diapers. Jared's diaper was really, _really_ stinky. Mommy said he has the shits."

"Isabella," I growled. "Language."

"I already paid the swear jar," Bella laughed, holding one of our twin boys, Jared William. The other one, Andrew Edward, was in his bouncy chair, babbling excited to see me. "But, my little parrot doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut."

"Sorry, Mommy," Ava giggled, snuggling against me. "I didn't mean to get you into trouble."

"Big trouble," I nodded. Bella scratched her face with her middle finger. I barked out a laugh, putting Ava on the ground and rolling my suitcase into the bedroom. Ava was on my heels, desperate to see her present. I plucked out a stuffed unicorn with a rainbow mane. "Thank you for helping Mommy with the twins, Ava, but don't expect a present every time that Daddy goes on a trip. What do you say?"

"Thank you, Daddy. I love you," she said, hugging her unicorn to her chest. She tugged on my hand, kissing me on my cheek before skipping to her bedroom.

Bella walked into our bedroom, placing our sons into the pack and play. "How was the meeting with Rosalie? Is the Swan Boutique B&B expansion going well?"

"Very well. We are already to go in New York, Connecticut, and Vermont. Chicago, Minneapolis and Rochester are near completion. Preliminary locations in Washington D.C., Arlington, Norfolk and Raleigh are getting bids. Things are booming. Plus, all of the larger resorts are doing as well. But, I'm glad to be home," I said, kicking off my dress shoes. "I know that these trips are necessary, but being away from my family just sucks."

"Language, Edward," she chided with a cheeky grin, unpacking my bag. I tossed one of my socks at her. "Hey! I'm not your maid, Edward. Pick that up."

"Yes, ma'am," I snorted, picking it up and tossing it into the hamper. I changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I popped out my contact lenses and put on my glasses. After the cross-country flight, I was ready to relax with my kids, my wife and my family for rest of the week. Bella and I worked hard, but we also made it a priority to spend time with our family. Every Sunday, we ate dinner together either at our house or my mom's home she shared with Carlisle.

Have they gotten married? Nope. And from what both of them have told me, it wasn't going to happen either. My mom was happy with Carlisle, but getting married wasn't on their agenda. Mom was in love with my dad and he was her husband. She also loved Carlisle, but felt like it was a betrayal of her wedding vows to marry him. So, they lived in sin. I would have supported her decision to marry Carlisle, but I respected her choice to stay widowed.

Charlie was at every single one of those dinners, too. He even hosted a few, but not too often. He didn't like to cook and felt guilty making Bella, me or Mom cook in his kitchen. He offered to have the dinners catered, but it was the preparation that made the dinners special. Charlie was still single, but he had gone out of a few dates, not clicking with any of his dates.

Rose and Emmett were married in a huge wedding in Seattle. They celebrated their nuptials on New Year's Eve with almost the entire city of Seattle invited. The wedding was ostentatious, over-the-top and a lot of fun. Ava was the flower girl with Bella's baby bump as the ring-bearer. We found out about the boy's gender by accident. The doctor said that we were having twin boys and we cried. So, our daughter was dressed in a black sparkly dress while Bella's bridesmaid dress doubled as a tuxedo.

Alice and Jasper were separated despite their best efforts to make their relationship work. Alice loved Jasper and he loved her, but she couldn't stop controlling him. So, they were separated. Jasper lived in my old craftsman that Jared left me, working on his doctorate in psychology. Alice was living one of the suites in the Seattle B&B location. However, she was looking to move back to Los Angeles to be closer to her older sister, Cynthia.

"Daddy! Can we play outside?" Ava asked, skipping into our bedroom.

"After dinner," I answered, scooping her up. "I need to unpack, little one. And Mommy and I have to talk about work. Then, I'm all yours for four whole days. What do you think about that, Nugget?"

"Yay!" she squealed, hugging me. I put her down and she pounded back to her room.

"She really missed you," Bella said, hanging up my black suit. "She wouldn't go to bed until you called each night. That girl is enraptured with her daddy."

"I think it's the other way around," I snickered, tickling Andrew and Jared. "But, I love you boys, too. Were you good boys for mommy?"

"Ma! Ma!" Jared squealed, giving me his smile.

"When did he start talking?" I asked.

"He's just repeating sounds," Bella said. "Hey, little man."

"Mamamama!" he said, reaching for her.

"He totally called you Mama," I grinned, picking him up and snuggling his belly. "Such a good boy." He grabbed at my nose and blew raspberries to me. Andrew got jealous and started saying his own words. But, his sounded more like 'babababa.' Bella picked him up, giving him the same love that I was giving Jared. We traded boys and went downstairs, talking about my trip to the east coast. We also worked on making dinner. Just as I was going to call Ava down for dinner, my cell phone rang.

"I thought that your assistant knew you were off," Bella snickered, plating up the sautéed vegetables.

"He does," I said, sliding my finger across the screen. "Edward Masen."

"Edward, it's Liam. We gotta talk. Can you meet me at Jasper's?" Liam asked.

"I just got back from a week-long business trip, Liam. I haven't seen my family in that long. Is this an emergency?" I asked.

"I would say yes," Liam muttered. "I'm sorry, but I need you. Jasper needs you." He didn't give me a chance to respond. I gripped my phone, blowing a huff of air.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"Liam. I need to go to Jasper's," I said. "I'm sorry, Bella."

"Liam wouldn't have called it weren't bad. Very, very bad," I said, grabbing my keys. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I'll have your mom come get the kids. I think you're going to need some breathing space once you get back. The last time Liam called, you kind of went off your rocker about Felix."

"That's probably smart," I nodded. I kissed my wife and darted out.

As I drove the short distance to my old house, I thought back to last time Liam called me with that grim sound in his voice. It was just before Bella said she was pregnant with the twins. We were celebrating our announcement of breaching the Fortune 100 list, separate from Swan Hotels. Liam came to my house. I was home alone with Ava and he dropped the bombshell that Felix had been beaten to death. I didn't know why, but I was irrationally angry that he had been killed. I kept my temper long enough for Charlie to come get my daughter and then I went for a ten-mile-long run and then sparring with the punching bag, breaking three of my fingers. I had to go back on medications for six months and I didn't trust myself around my daughter. It wasn't until Ava crawled into my lap, asking why I didn't love her anymore that forced me to pull my head out of my ass. After that, I fawned over my baby girl and I told her how much I loved her, every second of every day.

Parking behind Liam's Mercedes, I walked up the steps to my old house. Knocking, Liam ushered me in. Jasper was on the couch and Carlisle was sitting across from him. "What's going on?" I sat down next to Jasper, my brows furrowed.

"We wanted to tell you both about the news we got this morning," Liam said. He reached into briefcase and took out a file. "Bedford Hills Correctional Facility contacted me about a prisoner."

"Esme," I breathed. "What happened?"

"It appears that her torment came back to bite her in the ass," Liam replied. "This pictures are quite violent and graphic."

"She's dead," Jasper muttered.

"She's dead," Liam confirmed. He took out the pictures and fanned them across the cocktail table. "From what the ME said, her torture was long-term. She was brutalized and died from internal injuries from being sodomized with a sharp object."

The pictures were graphic, but it showed that the monster who had ruined my life was no longer a monster. She was a frail, old woman with a lot of enemies on the inside. Her body was bruised and battered, covered with scars, cigarette burns and open wounds. I was shocked at the sheer amount of blood. But, her terrified, open stare will haunt me for the rest of my life. "Did we look like that? The fear?"

Jasper picked up the picture and growled, tossing it across the table. "She deserved that. And more. She should have suffered more, Edward. She only suffered for five years. We lived with it for ten years, Liam. Ten years!"

"But, she's dead," I whispered. "She'll never hurt anyone again." I sat back, twisting my wedding band on my finger. "She'll never hurt anyone again." I got up, looking at Liam. "Do you need me anymore?"

"Edward, you shouldn't be alone," Carlisle murmured. "Let me drive you home."

"No. I need …" I said, holding up my hands. "I need to be alone for a little bit. I need to process all of this."

"We don't want a repeat of Felix," Carlisle said, arching a brow.

"I promise. No marathons or breaking of fingers," I quipped, but it sounded hollow. I took out my keys. "Call me if you need me, Jas."

"You, too, Eddie," Jasper said.

I nodded, leaving the house. I got into the car and drove around the city until the sun set. Around nine, I drove back home and parked in the garage. I went outside, sitting in the backyard. Bella came out, dressed in a pair of yoga pants and one of my button-downs. She looked so sexy, but innocent in the same respect. I opened my arms. She sat down in my lap, running my fingers through my hair. "Tell me," she said.

"You must already know," I sighed, nuzzling her neck.

"No. Carlisle called, but I let it go to voicemail after Elizabeth picked up Ava and the boys. Tell me, baby," Bella murmured, her body pressed against mine.

"Esme's gone," I muttered. "She was tortured like I was until she died." I told her what Liam said and how she was found. I tightened my hold around my wife. I needed to feel her warmth. I was so cold.

"How do you feel, baby?"

"I don't know," I answered honestly. "Numb."

"That's understandable," Bella said, her lips moving along my neck. Her arms hugged me and I buried my nose in her soft curls. "I'm here for you, Edward. If you need to talk, cuddle, make love."

"I need you," I said, cringing at how needy I sounded.

"You have me," she replied, getting up and tugging me inside. We made love all night. She let me process how I felt, how much I loved her and how much I appreciated her saving me. It was all about her. I made her come, bringing her hours of untold pleasure. As the sun was rising, I held my wife and allowed myself a few moments of grief for the monster who stole my innocence, but had given me the greatest gift.

My wife and my family.

That was the best thing in my life and Esme would never, _ever_ ruin that. If anything, it was because of Esme that I had my wife and family.

But she didn't have to know and she never will.

xx BL xx

 _Ten Years Later …_

"Thank you, Ray," I said, ending my conference call with the corporate head of our European branch of Swan Boutique B&Bs. "I'll look for that email for the numbers for the purchase of those several properties in Nice and Cannes." I hung up and sat back, pinching my nose. I was exhausted and I wanted to go home.

But, that meant that I would have to deal with Ava. She was fifteen going on thirty. My sweet girl had grown into a sullen, morose teenager. Her reddish brown hair was dyed black and she was dating a wonderful – do you hear my sarcasm – guy that had holes in his ears, nose, tongue and lip. I tried grounding her, but she snuck out. My wife and I were at wits end.

Grabbing my keys, I got into the car and drove home. As I parked the car, I heard Bella and Ava screaming at each other. _Deep cleansing breaths. You will not kill your offspring._ I walked into the house, seeing my gorgeous wife of fifteen years glowering at my fifteen-year-old daughter. "Edward, tell Ava that she's not going to Portland to see Screaming Niners. Especially not with Bruno."

"All of my friends are going," Ava sneered. "I already bought the ticket."

"Well, you're out the money, Ava," I said. "What the hell are you wearing?"

"It's called a dress, Dad," she snapped.

"Not in this house," I growled back. "You bend over and we can see all up in your business." I took off my suit coat, tossing it over her shoulders. "And we need to talk about your behavior and total lack of respect for both of us, Ava Renee Masen."

"Not again," she groaned, throwing her head back.

I blinked over at Bella and she nodded. "Yes, again. And we're done." I went over to her purse, removing her cell phone and credit card. "Everything has been handed to you, Ava. Your mother and I love you, but we don't like you very much right now. You're disrespectful, rude and making some very questionable choices. Until now, you are going to be on lock down. No cell phone, no time with friends, no boyfriend. AND you're working at the Seattle Swan B&B, earning minimum wage, as a maid for your spending money. The parental cash cow has dried up. You need to start acting like a young adult, not this. If we don't see a change, we've made arrangements for you to go a private school that is very strict."

"I can't believe this," she squeaked.

"Believe it, Ava," Bella nodded. She took my daughter's credit card and cut it up. "We expected growing pains, but not this. You're smart and beautiful, but you hide it all with a snarky, evil attitude. We trust your brothers more than you."

"That's because they're nerds," she snapped. "I hate you both!"

She stormed out of the kitchen and her door was slammed. I calmly walked to the garage and grabbed the power drill. Walking up the stairs, I tried her door and it was locked. I picked it up and Ava screamed at me. Without saying a word, I removed the door from her bedroom. "You'll earn your door back once you stop having a temper tantrum and act like the young lady I know you can be. Call me whatever you want, but I'm done. Your mother is done. The ball is in your court."

"You are a tyrant," she sneered.

"A tyrant …" I said, leaning the door against the wall. "Do you want to know what I was doing at fifteen?" Ava didn't know about my past, only that my dad was dead and not the troubles my mom and I had after his death. She huffed. "I went from being a teenaged boy to the man of the house. I was worrying about getting my next meal. My dad had just died and my mom was sick, unable to work. I had a full time job, on top of being a student. Even that didn't help. Mom and I lost our house and there was about ten years where I was in a really bad place, Ava. I made a vow for you and the boys to never have to experience what I had. But, perhaps I loved you too much. And I do love you. You just need to do some growing up."

I left her to her tears. I went down to spend time with Jared and Andrew, working with them on their science project. We all went to bed. Bella checked on Ava and she was asleep in her bed. Her face was scrubbed clean of her war paint. Curled up together, Bella had her head snuggled under my chin and idly traced my belly. "I hope we got through to her," Bella whispered.

"Me, too. We can only pray," I sighed, kissing her forehead. We drifted asleep, but it didn't last for very long. A couple hours after we went to sleep, my cell phone went off on my nightstand. "Masen," I said sleepily.

"Mr. Masen, my name is Officer Jackson. I'm calling to inform you that your daughter, Ava, was involved in a car accident. She's on her way to Harbor View Medical Center, via ambulance."

"Is she okay?" I asked, shooting up.

"She's stable, but you need to go down there," Officer Jackson said.

"Thank you," I replied, my voice shaking. Bella was already dressing and making phone calls to get someone to stay with Jared and Andrew. Once Charlie was at our house, Bella drove us to the hospital since I was too anxious to drive. We parked and went into the emergency department. We met with a nurse, who ushered us to Ava's room. The right side of her face was cut, presumably from the windows shattering. Her leg was encased in plaster and her arm was in a sling.

Her eyes blinked open and her face shattered. "Mommy, Daddy!" she wailed. "I'm so sorry!" We both ran to her side, hugging her gently. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Shhh, baby girl," I said, cradling her broken body. "We know you're sorry."

"What happened?" Bella asked, taking Ava's left hand.

"After you and dad took off my door, I used Jared's phone to text Bruno. I wanted to get out. He picked me up around one this morning and we headed to Portland. But, Bruno had been drinking," Ava frowned. "He was driving too fast and ran into the median, causing the car to flip over several times." Tears streamed down her cheeks and she put her head on my shoulder. Her fingers ran across the scars on my wrists. I'd always made sure my cuffs were on, but they were out on display. "Bruno died on impact and … I could have died, too. I got lucky."

"You did get lucky, but we could have lost you tonight," Bella sniffled, kissing Ava's forehead. "Your dad almost had a heart attack because that's how he lost his own father. A drunk driver and car accident."

"He died that way?" Ava whispered. I nodded, tightening my hold on her. "I'm so sorry, Daddy. I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't know." She touched my wrist again. "Is that how you got this?"

"That's a different story, but connected to my father's death," I answered. "I'm sorry about Bruno. I know you cared about him."

"He obviously didn't care about me because he showed up drunk," Ava sneered. We didn't say much after that. The doctor checked her out and told us that she had to be admitted overnight for observation because she did lose consciousness for longer than five minutes. The next day, she was released and we made an appointment to see an orthopedic surgeon for her broken leg and dislocated shoulder. She was homeschooled for two months while she recovered. She spent a lot of time working with me. I knew she was curious about the scars on my wrists.

Just before we sent her back to school, after spring break, Ava approached me. "Dad, I have a few questions for you. Can we talk?"

"You can always talk to me, nugget," I said, using her childhood nickname.

"I'm not a nugget. I'm a pain in the ass," she deadpanned, sitting down next to me on the couch.

"This is true," I snorted. She smacked my arm. "Be kind to your decrepit father. Now, what are your questions?"

She took my hand, removing my cuff and pointed to it. "How did you get that? It looks like you were bound, Dad."

"That's because I was. After your grandfather, my dad, died, I was forced into a situation where my choices were taken away. I was essentially held as a slave by a woman who tormented me for ten years. From the age of eighteen until I met your mom at twenty-eight, I lived and worked for Esme Platt. She used to bind me to a table and whip me with chains and other implements of torture. My childhood was not easy and the early part of adulthood was significantly more difficult. I almost died."

"You were a slave?" she squeaked. "Like a sex slave? BDSM stuff?"

"Not so much, but I was used for sex. I was raped, Ava," I sighed.

"But, you're a guy. Guys can't be raped," she muttered, her brows furrowed. "How did you …"

"Get it up?" I questioned. She nodded. "Esme forced me to take pills. Viagra, Cialis and such. But, men can be raped. I said no. I never wanted it, Ava. The only person I wanted to make love to was your mom. She was the only person I ever did make love to and she's the last person." I sighed, scrubbing my hands through my graying hair. Ava added most of them. "It's the main reason why I am so hard on you. I don't want you to be put in a situation like I was. It took a long time for me to move past it and even now, I have moments where I struggle. And to get that phone call two months ago? It was my worst nightmare. No parent ever wants to have that happen."

"I'm so sorry, Daddy," she said, crawling into my lap. I held her, but I was tense. Yes, I knew my daughter would never hurt me, just like Bella, but I still struggled with anyone in my lap. "I want to be better for you and for mom. I love you guys so much. I know I don't say it all that much."

"You're a teenager. You're supposed to hate your parents," I said, kissing her hair.

"I don't. You only do what you do because you love me," she replied. "I promise to be better. And Mom's taking me to the salon to get the black crap out of my hair. The roots are something awful."

"I'm just glad my baby girl is back," I smiled.

And she was back. Our relationship improved and life smoothed out. Ava graduated high school, going to Stanford and decided to go pre-med. Jared and Andrew were brilliant, albeit nerdy, but it made their teenage years go well. They were too focused on video games than girls or hygiene.

On the day of Ava's medical school graduation, Bella and I sat in the audience, thinking back to how it all began. Our children were adults. The Swan Hotel Empire was thriving with another generation stepping in to take over. Our friends and family all had their respective happily ever after. Rose and Emmett lived and loved in Washington D.C., having three children. Emmett was now the director of the FBI and Rose was the CFO of the Boutique B&B division of Swan Hotels. Alice found happiness in Los Angeles with another man, one who could love her and could take her controlling nature. Jasper was a well-respected psychologist, working with rape survivors. He got remarried to a woman who he had met while he was a musician. They never had children, but were so in love. Charlie did eventually find someone to spend his life with, but he never remarried. The same was said about Carlisle and my mom, too. Uncle Peter married a colleague of Jasper's and he eventually had triplets with the help of IVF. He was almost sixty, chasing after toddlers.

I felt for him.

Truly, I did.

"I can't believe we're here, at Johns Hopkins, watching our baby girl graduate from medical school," Bella sniffled. Her hair was now cropped into a chic bob. Her skin was just as pale with the softest rose blush. Her body was rounded from having children and around her eyes, she had laugh lines from all of the happiness we shared. "We're not old enough to have a doctor in the family, Edward."

"Yes, we are," I snickered. "My bones remind me daily."

"Well, you are older than me," she snorted, elbowing me in the ribs.

"Not by much, Mrs. Masen," I deadpanned. "I'm so proud of her. So proud of all of our family."

"We've come a long way," she said, giving me a wistful look. "One thing never changed, baby."

"What's that?" I asked.

"How much I love you," she answered, kissing me gently. "To the moon and back, Edward."

"And you are my sun, _bellissima,_ " I murmured, cupping her cheek. "I adore you and that will never change. You are my past, my present and forever my future. I love you. And my love will forever be free. Never bought."

"Never bought," she sighed, snuggling in my arms. "And unconditional." I smiled, kissing her once more, my heart at peace, my soul happy and forever in love with my _bellissima._

 _Fin_


End file.
